


L'ossimoro del biancospino

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 132,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando si incontrano per la prima volta, in occasione della finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger devono ancora compiere quindici anni.<br/>
E' un rapido sguardo, il loro; la curiosità di un momento.<br/>
Qualche settimana più tardi, tuttavia, quando l'unico figlio di Lucius Malfoy arriva a Hogwarts con la legazione di Durmstrang per il Torneo Tremaghi, il Destino stringe il nodo di cui saranno gli estremi.<br/>
Puoi innamorarti della ragazza che ha rubato il cuore dello Czar di Durmstrang?<br/>
Se è tanto forte da sciogliere la prigione di ghiaccio in cui ti sei nascosto, forse sì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Opus nigrum

Callie_Stephanides © 2011 (14 febbraio 2011)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/468/l-ossimoro-del-biancospino)).

***

_A Keiko, che è una buona ragione per scrivere._

L’aria sa di pioggia e di polvere; di paura e di morte.  
Pioggia è questo Sabbath umorale e umido, che anticipa l’estate senza convinzione.  
Polvere è il respiro eroico del Torneo Tremaghi, la sua eco entusiasta e prepotente.  
Paura è la traccia che segue, perché di terrore odora Draco.  
Morte… Morte è il suo profumo.  
  
È un superbo leopardo delle nevi quello che fende rapido l’oscurità della Foresta Proibita. La terra è pesante sotto le sue zampe, gonfia di umidità. Stringe le mascelle e libera un suono gutturale – un uggiolio soffocato e feroce.  
 _Se solo Draco potesse sentirmi_ , pensa – spera.  
  
Tutto tace.  
  
La terza prova sta per cominciare.  
 __  
Traditori di tutti, mastica rabbioso, tra saliva e sangue. Traditi dal padre prima; dal maestro poi. Sono stati due stupidi, due illusi. Sono pedoni sacrificabili.  
  
Florian strizza gli occhi. La pupilla reagisce all’oscurità dilatandosi. È un Mannstier come tutti i Von Kessel. Al casato Von Kessel, il Ministero si rivolge con deferenza, senza imporre la violenza di un timbro e di un registro. Pochi conoscono il suo segreto e Draco è tra questi, assieme a Karkaroff: l’amato maestro che l’ha straziato.  
I garretti cedono. La foresta sa di sole, ma non è un buon sapore. È la sconfitta che ti cade addosso, la paura e il dolore. Ha le fauci piene di terra, e schiuma bile e sangue. Deve rialzarsi, anche se dalla ferita aperta sul fianco il sangue erutta più denso che mai.  
  
Draco si prepara a uccidere sotto l’ _Imperius_ di Crouch. Se anche fallisse, la sua vita basterebbe allo scopo.  
Florian chiude gli occhi.  
Sa che dovrebbe rialzarsi e riprendere la corsa. Sa che non andrà a nessuna parte: quindici anni e muore sotto il cielo di Litha.  
La terra è calda e libera un odore grasso e buono. Poco alla volta, il felino cede il passo al ragazzo.  
Spessi nembi velano il cielo estivo. Timide, le stelle si ritraggono.  
Florian stira le labbra – la smorfia spastica di un’agonia. Non vede più nulla, se non ricordi.  
La memoria è quello che trascini con te all’inferno, quando cancelli presente e futuro.

***

Ha undici anni e piove, quando s’imbarca a Riga per Durmstrang – per il suo primo, spaventoso giorno di scuola. Il porto, alle cinque del mattino, ha la bruttezza spettrale dei luoghi poveri, consumati dalla Storia. Puzza di pesce, di vuoto, di freddo.  
Florian si stringe nelle cocche della pelliccia. Al suo fianco qualcuno lo imita: è un ragazzino fragile e spaventato, il cui viso patito si perde nelle volute di una candida sciarpa.  
È Draco Malfoy, e quello è il loro primo incontro.

***

Cade una goccia.  
Florian ne lecca l’impronta tiepida con la lingua. Sembra salata.  
Potrebbe essere una lacrima.

***

Florian è il più giovane del suo casato: quando lo mandano a Durmstrang, i suoi due fratelli – i gemelli Kaspar e Klaus – ambiscono entrambi a diventare Czar di Imbolc – ne parlano dall’estate e aspettano il ritorno sui banchi di scuola con l’ansia fremente dei lupi affamati.  
Florian li ascolta in silenzio e apprende le poche, scarne regole che disciplinano il più spietato dei collegi.  
Durmstrang ha quattro dormitori, quattro come i Sabbath Maggiori della Ruota dell’Anno – Samhain, Imbolc, Beltane, Lughnasadh. A Samhain appartengono i crepuscolari e i mistici. A Imbolc, i cacciatori. A Beltane, gli alchimisti. A Lughnasadh, i politici e gli ambiziosi.  
A quindici anni, il miglior studente di ogni Casa diventa Knjaz del Dormitorio. A diciassette, Czar.  
Lo Czar ha poteri disciplinari illimitati e il prestigio di un principe. Essere Czar, soprattutto, vuol dire avere diritto a una camera privata e a due ore di braci: un solo giorno al Nord basterebbe a spiegare perché tutti accettino di sottoporsi alle prove durissime che assegnano il titolo.  
A differenza di Hogwarts – Hogwarts la tiepida, la civilizzata – a Durmstrang lo Czar non viene designato dall’alto, ma eletto dagli stessi studenti.  
 _Come?_  
“A filo di lama. In punta di bacchetta,” ghignano feroci i gemelli.  
Sono giorni e giorni di duelli, intervallati solo da lezioni in cui s’insegna ancora a mordere e a combattere.  
 _Oderint dum metuant_ : ecco il motto di Durmstrang.  
Florian ha undici anni e trema nella sua pelliccia: trema di freddo e di paura, perché l’ignoranza è più dolce di una certezza disperata. Trema anche Draco Malfoy.  
Tra le dita, entrambi stringono una bacchetta di biancospino.

***

Florian tossisce, nebulizzando di rosso l’aria.  
Contro il palato, il sangue ha un gusto rugginoso e dolce.  
Che pianta è il biancospino?  
Un fiore tenero, pieno di speranza.  
Un fiore bugiardo, perché di speranza, loro due, quando mai ne hanno avuta?

***

Il vascello che attracca al molo fantasma di Riga è spettrale: le vele lacere somigliano a fuochi fatui; la polena è una gargolla spaventosa. Kaspar e Klaus, uniti ai compagni di Imbolc, ridono rumorosi e sguaiati.  
Florian spera che non gli tocchi lo stesso dormitorio, perché i ‘cacciatori’ eccellono nelle Arti Oscure – e ogni occasione è buona per fare pratica.  
Gli studenti diretti a Durmstrang provengono dalle regioni più estreme del Nord e dell’Est Europa, una babele in cui è difficile orientarsi. La lingua franca è l’inglese, ma tra gli studenti è più comune l’uso del russo.  
Florian è cresciuto a Lübeck, mastica un po’ di lituano e prega silenzioso che tanto gli basti.  
Il ragazzino al suo fianco non fiata, ma piange. Un piccolo cocco di casa spedito all’inferno.  
  
“Smettila. Vuoi essere punito subito?”  
  
Nel dubbio, usa l’inglese privo di accento di Hamburg: scelta azzeccata, perché il suo vicino pare rianimarsi e si asciuga le palpebre. Ha occhi chiarissimi, di un grigio smorto; la sua pelle è candida e percorsa da vene azzurrine; i capelli sembrano lino.  
“Sei inglese?” gli chiede con una buffa inflessione.  
“No.”  
L’altro sospira e si strofina le guance. “Io sono un Purosangue,” aggiunge dopo un po’, quasi quel dettaglio possa colpirlo davvero.  
“Anch’io,” replica a mezza bocca.  
Il biondino piagnone tira su con il naso, poi gli porge la mano. “Io sono Draco Malfoy e mio padre ha un Manor.”  
Florian socchiude le palpebre: per la prima volta da che quel viaggio è cominciato ha quasi voglia di ridere. “Florian Von Kessel,” scandisce altezzoso. “Tutta la mia famiglia ha studiato a Durmstrang. Siamo Czar da generazioni.”  
Draco si morde le labbra. “Io sono il primo della mia. E non so perché.”

***

No, non è pioggia: sono lacrime.  
È dolore, fatica, incredulità. Sono quindici anni di agonia nel folto di un bosco impenetrabile, mentre il tuo migliore amico va a morire – nella migliore delle ipotesi. Nella peggiore, moriranno tutti.  
Quindici anni: a quindici anni t’innamori e costruisci sogni che sono nuvole di zucchero.  
È successo a entrambi, anche se Draco non l’ha ancora ammesso.  
Forse non avrà mai il tempo né il modo di farlo.  
Forse morire gli sta bene, perché una sanguesporco sarebbe una caduta irrimediabile per uno come lui.  
  
Esiste forse un pozzo più profondo di quello in cui sono finiti?  
No, non c’è.  
  
 _Stupido Malfoy._  
  
Florian scivola sul fianco, per rubare un respiro e un altro ancora.  
Ha freddo, ma sa che non dipende dalla notte, né dal vento che profuma di pioggia.  
Ha già visto morire qualcuno.  
La Morte non ha calore.

***

Vengono assegnati a Beltane, il dormitorio degli Alchimisti.  
Durmstrang è tanto fredda da piangere. Oltre la fitta nebbia che circonda il castello di nuda pietra, s’intravedono lampi rossastri.  
Florian sa di cosa si tratta, perché i gemelli l’hanno erudito con sadico compiacimento.  
  
“Viverne. Se vuoi diventare Czar, devi imparare a cavalcarne una.”  
  
 _Io voglio vivere e andarmene da qui_ , pensa Florian. Lo pensa anche Draco – tant’è che passano l’intero primo anno a piangere e a leccarsi le ferite insieme.  
Un Von Kessel può ancora sperare di cavarsela, perché quando il tuo nome intride la pietra che deve educarti, il cozzo fa meno male.  
Malfoy non è nessuno, se non lo zimbello di tutti.  
È gracile, è debole, si ammala troppo spesso. Si lamenta per il freddo, per il vitto, per gli arredi spartani della scuola. Inorridisce per le prove di forza e di carattere che sono richieste di continuo.  
Florian tace: non ha il coraggio di confessargli che si sente come lui – spezzato come lui – ma che non ha neppure la forza di dirlo.  
Forse è questo che cementa il loro rapporto: la solidarietà delle vittime.  
  
“Perché mio padre mi ha mandato qui? Perché non a Hogwarts?”  
  
E c’è un altro elemento che li avvicina: l’odio per il padre – se non l’odio, almeno il rancore.  
Draco adorava Lucius, e com’è stato ripagato? Spedito a forgiarsi il carattere in un buco in culo al mondo, che lo massacra ogni giorno.  
  
 _Doveva affrancarsi da mammina_ , pensa lui.  
  
Gli occhi di Draco brillano come lame, quando affrontano il discorso.  
Axel Von Kessel, invece, padre non è mai stato, neppure per un giorno. O forse non gli perdona il fatto che abbia ucciso sua madre solo per nascere.  
Entrambi amano e odiano, dunque, con l’intensità dei bambini traditi. La linea sottile che separa i due sentimenti stringe il nodo scorsoio di un Destino che li soffocherà tutti.

***

Florian sorride: quanto manca alla fine?  
È per i loro padri che si sono venduti. È per i loro padri che si sono fatti marchiare.  
Chissà cosa pensa un padre, quando scopre che ha condannato a morte un figlio?  
  
 _Niente_.  
  
L’ha detto loro Barty.  
I padri ti vendono. Se non sei quello che vogliono, ti condannano. Se non fai quello che si aspettano, ti buttano via.  
Barty è pazzo, ma a volte i pazzi sono i più saggi di tutti.  
  
Ha il fiato corto dell’agonia; gli occhi umidi per l’umiliazione e il rimorso.

***

Sono diventati Mangiamorte nel Samhain dell’anno cristiano millenovecentonovantatre, a tredici anni. I sicari più giovani e più stupidi di un folle sanguinario.  
I loro padri non ne sono stati informati. I loro padri lo scopriranno troppo tardi – e solo per maledirsi.  
  
A muovere la ruota verso l’inevitabile collasso è il suicidio di Jürgen Stein, matricola di Imbolc. Non è durato due mesi, quel gracile sassone che Draco e Florian ricordano appena, impegnati come sono a sopravvivere.  
Per loro è appena cominciato il terzo anno e non possono permettersi distrazioni sentimentali.  
Draco si è rivelato un eccellente occlumante, almeno quanto Florian un pozionista di rango. Anche se non hanno il talento atletico che fa di Krum la bandiera della scuola, Beltane li rispetta e si è rivelato un guscio sicuro.  
Gli alchimisti sono competitivi nell’ingegno, non sul filo di incantesimi spregevoli: le vessazioni che rendono tanto temibili i ‘cacciatori’ sono loro risparmiate.  
A Imbolc, invece, ogni alito è una guerra; la prevaricazione, la regola.  
Jürgen Stein viene costretto – sotto la Maledizione _Imperius_ – a mangiare i propri escrementi.  
Si uccide due ore più tardi, lanciandosi dalle guglie falconiere – là dove riposano i rapaci che consentono a Durmstrang di comunicare con l’esterno.  
  
Florian e Draco si raccolgono assieme agli altri studenti attorno a quel corpo disarticolato. Il cranio, sgranato come un melograno, erutta barbagli rossastri sul candore immacolato della neve.  
Florian sente la nausea stringergli lo stomaco, storna lo sguardo e si concentra sull’espressione di Draco – il terrore profondo dei suoi occhi mercuriali. Il tremito della sua bocca.  
  
“Non voglio finire come lui. Non voglio finire come lui.”  
  
È un mantra: Malfoy ha perso la testa – se mai ce l’ha avuta.  
Il Ministero indaga, ma senza successo, perché Karkaroff ha lingua di miele e maniere untuose e convincenti.  
  
 _Povero ragazzo… Gli animi fragili non si adattano mai alle grandi solitudini del Nord._  
  
Lucius Malfoy vuole condannare a morte il suo sangue?  
Draco ne è convinto, come è sempre più convinto di dover fare _qualcosa_.  
Essere degno del nome che porta.  
Essere più grande del nome che porta.  
Raggiungere un punto tanto alto della catena alimentare da non doversi più specchiare nel cranio sgranato di una vittima.  
Non sanno che Voldemort, tra Albania e Carpazi, ruggisce frustrazione e vendetta.  
  
Accade a Umba, mentre approfittano del sabato pomeriggio per bere il the fortissimo, speziato e aromatico che sanno fare solo da queste parti.  
Li avvicina il preside in persona, che pure conferisce di rado con gli studenti – e solo, poi, se Czar o almeno Knjaz.  
Karkaroff ha occhi affamati e lo sguardo penetrante dell’inquisitore. Più che invitarli a parlare ascolta il silenzio in cui gridano le loro insicurezze.  
Li ha notati, loro due, accanto al corpo di Stein. Vuole sapere cosa ne pensano.  
Nessuno, però, parla.  
“È il destino dei deboli,” osserva senza calore il preside. “L’hanno capito anche i Babbani.”  
Deglutiscono entrambi – un moto dalla comica sincronia.  
“L’ha capito soprattutto un mago che pochi hanno compreso.”  
  
L’offerta arriva così, quasi con noncuranza. La verità è che non c’è quasi nulla, nella vita, che non nasca da un’offerta apparentemente banale.  
È la virtù a chiederti di camminare scalzo sui rovi, in fin dei conti: la rovina è una discesa di piume.  
  
Li marchia Bogdan Tomulescu, un transfuga romeno con gli occhi da pazzo – dovrebbe essere il Signore Oscuro a scegliere i suoi soldati, ma chi ha fretta di rientrare nelle sue grazie, di saltare sul carro dei promessi vincitori, non si fa scrupoli a preparare un piccolo drappello personale.  
Igor Karkaroff ha già pronto un obolo – Viktor, no, non viene sacrificato, ma Viktor vale qualcosa, oltre il potere di un nome.  
  
La contropartita è allettante: _accogliete l’Idea e io farò di voi due intoccabili. Farò di voi due Czar_.  
Florian esita ancora, Draco no, perché nella sua famiglia non ci sono mai stati conigli, dice.  
È il primo, però, e lo sa benissimo.

***

Florian non vede più niente oltre il velo lattiginoso delle lacrime e dell’agonia.  
Hanno vissuto in un lunghissimo sogno, loro due, solo per svegliarsi nel modo peggiore.  
Florian ha conosciuto Severus Piton, la storia di un errore troppo simile al loro, e di un rimorso senza tempo.  
Draco ha incontrato Hermione Granger, il simbolo di un mondo che dovrebbe cancellare.  
  
Hanno perso. Hanno già perso tutto.  
  
Lontano si ode uno schianto – odore di zolfo e di polvere e di pioggia.  
  
Il leopardo delle nevi è un ragazzino dalla pelle candida e dagli occhi di ghiaccio.  
Occhi chiusi nel silenzio della Foresta Proibita.

 

***

La traccia è fresca, l’odore intenso – com’è sempre quello del sangue.  
Il grosso cane ringhia e tartufa l’aria, volgendo poi le fauci al cielo per liberare un tonante latrato.  
L’uomo che lo segue fatica a tenere il passo, incespica e mugugna a mezza bocca un’imprecazione da Babbano.  
Il cane si arresta, torna indietro, raspa nella terra grassa e trattiene l’odore.  
  
“Non ti fermare, Sirius.”  
  
La voce di Severus Piton è bassa e monocorde.  
Florian ha completato su di sé l’ _opus nigrum_ , dunque ha tradito.  
La purificazione della materia passa per il rimorso, e il rimorso si paga con la vita.  
  
Severus spera che non sia così, perché nessuno deve più pagare il prezzo delle colpe dei padri.  
Silente sa della loro missione – ne è demiurgo e mandante.  
Sa che il prezzo è la vita e il sangue di un altro ragazzo.  
Silente può salvare Draco Malfoy?  
Severus fida ciecamente nelle risorse del preside di Hogwarts, come fida in un cane dal manto tenebroso ch’è stato anche il suo peggior nemico.  
  
“L’ho trovato!”  
  
È di nuovo la voce di Sirius Black quella che sente, come suoi sono gli occhi lucidi e febbrili che il debole _lumos_ della bacchetta gli consente infine di spiare.  
Tra le sue braccia, Florian Von Kessel sembra uno straccio sgualcito.  
“È morto?”  
Sirius gli sostiene il capo con cura. “È ancora caldo, ma sento appena i suoi battiti.”  
Severus stringe le labbra e punta la bacchetta. “ _Vulnera sanentur_ ,” bisbiglia con accanimento rabbioso. E poi: “ _Ferula_.”  
Black non si muove; il suo sguardo non smette mai di seguirlo.  
“Avrà bisogno di cure migliori, ma per il momento resisterà.”  
Il timbro di Severus è gelido come il vento che si è levato.  
“Chi è stato a fargli questo?”  
La terza prova entrerà a breve nel vivo e la sua acme potrebbe essere un eccidio.  
“ _Chi_ non è importante quanto il _perché_. E quello, purtroppo, già lo conosciamo.”  
Socchiude le palpebre. “Dammi il ragazzo.”  
Black esita – stupido mulo testardo e malfidato. “Posso occuparmene io.”  
Severus libera un profondo sospiro e indurisce la mascella. “Tu mi sei più utile come cane,” scandisce senza la minima simpatia. “Silente si aspetta che arrestiamo questa farsa prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
Sirius lo fissa pieno d’odio. “Ebbene?”  
“I Centauri rispondono sempre alle creature della terra. Un nobile Black si abbasserebbe dunque a farmi da richiamo?”  
Sirius leva lo sguardo al cielo, ma Sopdet non si vede. Il cielo è muto e sordo quanto più ci aspettiamo una parola di conforto.  
“Forse non lo ricordi, ma Narcissa è tua cugina.”  
“Ho rinunciato al mio sangue qualche vita fa.”  
Piton si concede una smorfia amara. “Al sangue non si sfugge mai: è un odore che ti resta addosso.”


	2. De arte venandi

_Di quell’estate Lucius Malfoy ricorda un dettaglio – un solo, ridicolo dettaglio._   
_Come tutti i dettagli, è un’inezia che si lascia cogliere quando ha smesso di significare qualcosa, perché il significato è già in atto – e fa male._   
_Quell’estate – l’estate del suo quattordicesimo anno – il suo unico figlio, Draco Malfoy, non mostra mai le braccia nude._

***

 _ **05.06.1994** , in un qualche luogo sperduto nelle desolazioni  
dell’_ _Oblast di Murmansk – Lapponia russa_

L’estate del Nord ha colori inaspettati.  
Le zolle dure, venate di crepe polverose, lasciano spazio a piccoli fiori caparbi e profumati.  
Driadi candide offrono cuori d’oro a un sole discreto.  
Rispetto all’asprezza desolata di un inverno infinito, il lieve tepore che si avverte è consolante.  
Il parco di Durmstrang offre allo sguardo un’idea d’infinito, vasto com’è e circoscritto appena, sul lato occidentale, da un’impenetrabile foresta di conifere – come crescano, a tali latitudini, è un mistero, ma stiamo pur sempre parlando di un luogo non luogo.  
Il lato meridionale della conca in cui giace il collegio muore invece nello sfavillare accecante delle acque del suo splendido, terribile lago. D’inverno gli studenti sono costretti a bagnarvisi almeno una volta al giorno: è così che impari a vivere in apnea e a controllare il dolore bruciante che ti procura il gelo quando raggiunge la pelle.  
Non puoi essere carne di Durmstrang senza portartela almeno un po’ addosso.  
  
Draco Malfoy, di cicatrici da ustioni – anche il ghiaccio brucia: l’ha appreso sul campo – non ne ha poi molte, perché sua madre Narcissa gli invia con amorevole costanza la _ielusanans_ , una miracolosa pomata che sana la pelle dalle ulcere che il freddo le procura. Gliene arriva una discreta fornitura ogni mese, per tutto l’inverno, come gli arrivano splendide pellicce e biancheria pesante.  
Ogni settimana, inoltre, Artax – il falcone che si preoccupa di assicurargli notizie dal mondo civile – gli recapita una lettera piena di sollecitudine e di affetto, che amplifica – se possibile – la nostalgia di casa.  
Draco Malfoy ha sperato per un anno intero che Lucius tornasse sui propri passi e lo liberasse dall’incubo di una bara di ghiaccio; alla seconda polmonite, si è arreso all’evidenza: resistere o morire.  
Il bisogno di reprimere tutti i sentimenti più vivi e più scomodi – guai piangere, guai lamentarsi, guai mostrare terrore, perché i ‘cacciatori’ ti fiuterebbero subito – ha amplificato quello ch’è in fondo un talento di casta: avrà Eccezionale in Occlumanzia.  
Il Preside l’ha fatto chiamare per complimentarsi, liquidandolo con una chiosa interessata.  
  
“È un talento che in guerra riesce utile.”  
  
Draco non vede l’ora che cominci, questa guerra, perché la sua rabbia e la sua paura e il suo risentimento non potranno tacere per sempre.  
Karkaroff gli ha rivelato che anche suo padre è un Mangiamorte; quando l’Oscuro Signore tornerà, saranno fianco a fianco sotto il velo di una maschera d’argento. A differenza di un padre traditore, però, Draco Malfoy andrà sino in fondo, e gli insegnerà cos’è che ha imparato a Durmstrang.  
  
Non avere pietà: neppure per te stesso.  
  
È un pensiero molesto, questo, che storna via con una lunga ciocca dei suoi capelli biondissimi.  
A Durmstrang è abitudine degli studenti rasarsi a pelle, perché quella che regola la vita comune è una disciplina da soldati: senza capelli è più facile asciugarsi e, soprattutto, sottrarre all’avversario un appiglio pericoloso. Da quando sono stati marchiati, però, gli eredi dei casati Malfoy e Von Kessel ostentano chiome oltraggiosamente lunghe: sono diversi, loro due, e ci tengono a farlo sapere.  
  
Il tatuaggio prude sotto la fine camicia di batista, il che sta a dire che si avvicina il tempo della muta – ha usato quest’espressione, Florian. _Häutungszeit_ : i serpenti cambiano pelle.  
Negli ultimi sei mesi i loro poteri sono cresciuti in misura esponenziale, perché Karkaroff in persona si è preoccupato di istruirli. Non sono semplici studenti, ma soldati. Sono sicari.  
Il Preside non ha concesso loro molte informazioni, ma a Draco basta sapere che avrà modo di mettersi alla prova. Il fatto che ad ospitare la sua epifania di combattente possa essere poi il luogo che ha sognato per anni, non fa che aumentare il desiderio; l’ansia prepotente di rivincita.  
  
L’erta è faticosa.  
In questa domenica di sole, Florian è uscito all’alba per immergersi nella folta vegetazione della taiga.  
  
“Dove vai?” gli ha chiesto insonnolito, rotolando sul fianco.  
Von Kessel era già vestito di tutto punto.  
“A caccia,” ha detto. La sua voce non aveva colore, né calore.  
Draco ha chiuso gli occhi e si è addormentato subito.  
  
Florian è il miglior pozionista di Durmstrang, tant’è che ci sono studenti dell’ultimo anno che lo pagano – e bene – per qualche consiglio. Il suo talento straordinario è in buona parte legato al suo olfatto, sviluppato come quello di una fiera. È un dono di cui non ha merito, perché è nato Animagus, come tutti i membri della nobile famiglia cui appartiene. In realtà non sarebbe un termine proprio, poiché non è un incantesimo a renderli tali, quanto un’abilità genetica.  
I fratelli di Florian – Draco rabbrividisce al loro semplice ricordo, perché erano tra i più feroci cacciatori di Imbolc – sono entrambi Thestral, come il loro padre e il fondatore del casato. Florian è invece un leopardo delle nevi, come sua madre – Leanor Wittgenstein, cugina di secondo grado di Axel Von Kessel.  
Florian ha provato a spiegargli la linea ereditaria della metamorfosi, ma Draco – con infantile superficialità – si è sempre limitato a invidiarlo.  
Chi non vorrebbe trasformarsi in una bestia sanguinaria e fortissima?  
Florian preferisce liquidare il dono con il termine ‘ _seccatura_ ’, benché negli anni abbia imparato a servirsene e ad approfittarne.  
  
Florian è un veneficatore, e quando parla di ‘ _caccia_ ’, intende il termine nella sua accezione più letterale.  
  
La domenica mattina è il giorno in cui Von Kessel si dedica a raccogliere materia prima per i suoi esperimenti: sotto le spoglie di un grosso felino predatore, dunque, sprofonda nella foresta alla ricerca delle sue vittime preferite.  
Sembra che dalle corna di una renna possa ricavarsi un addensante particolarmente docile alla lavorazione; dalla limatura degli zoccoli, una polvere irritante, dalla bile del fegato, invece, un antidoto al morso della viverna. Quel che non gli occorre viene offerto agli altri predatori, o trascinato sino alla torbiera perché mummifichi – la pelle così trattata è uno degli ingredienti base della pozione _Senectus_ , soluzione alchemica che riduce il tempo biologico di chi l’assume, usurandone l’organismo come una precoce senescenza.  
L’approvvigionamento, tuttavia, è solo una delle manifestazioni dell’istinto predatorio di Florian: la seconda è la messa in opera.  
Karkaroff l’ha diffidato dal testare ancora qualcuno dei suoi filtri sulla comunità babbana limitrofa a Durmstrang, sicché Von Kessel è costretto a macinare chilometri verso nord, sino agli alloggiamenti dei nomadi subumani che si spingono alle latitudini più estreme per cacciare.  
Quella del leopardo che anticipa la morte – spesso data da morbi orribili e sconosciuti all’uomo – è ormai leggenda nota anche alla comunità scientifica del mondo civilizzato.  
Ne ridono insieme, loro due, come ridono della superstizione e della debolezza dei Babbani, così vulnerabili e così inutili. Quando Voldemort tornerà, al mondo resteranno poche migliaia di privilegiati: maghi purosangue e abilissimi si spartiranno in armonia quanto ora depredato da creature inutili e dannose.  
Se non ci fossero i Babbani, pensa Draco, non esisterebbero luoghi come Durmstrang, prigioni che incatenano al freddo il corpo e lo spirito.  
Se non ci fossero i Babbani, vivrebbe nel confortevole lusso del suo Manor.  
  
Gli sfugge un breve sospiro, mentre la sommità del fiordo si rende finalmente visibile.  
Prossimo al confine più estremo, Florian scortica un sottile garretto di renna.  
Ha la pelle candida, Von Kessel, e capelli nerissimi; gli occhi, color del ghiaccio, non sono tuttavia né freddi, né privi di sentimento. Come tutti gli occlumanti capaci, Draco è un eccellente legilimens, ma l’accordo su cui si fonda la loro amicizia è che non tenti mai di leggergli dentro.  
Draco si è piegato volentieri a tale patto, visto che a Florian deve la vita – e non per dire. È stata anche la circostanza in cui ha scoperto la natura ferina dell’altro.  
Sono molto diversi, loro due, almeno quanto sono simili: lo raccontano le loro bacchette.  
Quella di Draco ha un cuore d’unicorno.  
Quella di Florian, Thestral.  
  
“Che combini?”  
Von Kessel solleva lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Non può sorprenderlo, perché avrà senz’altro avvertito il suo odore per tempo – ammesso che sia in grado di distinguerlo dal puzzo del sangue di quella bestia sventrata.  
“Sfilo i tendini.”  
“Per farne cosa?”  
Draco siede su un masso levigato dal vento, mentre l’odore salso del mare che s’incunea nella roccia gli riempie i polmoni.  
Florian si passa l’avambraccio contro la fronte, per detergerne il sudore. Si è denudato il torso per evitare che i suoi abiti possano macchiarsi, sicché il marchio spicca più evidente che mai.  
“Una variante della _Fractoriduco_. Voglio vedere se funziona anche con le lesioni muscolari.”  
“Hai già trovato compratori, scommetto.”  
Florian sorride – ha denti piccoli e appuntiti. Canini evidenti, come quelli di un leopardo. “Ho ottimi clienti a Imbolc.”  
“Krum?”  
  
Florian contempla soddisfatto il suo capolavoro: ha sezionato il garretto della renna con abilità chirurgica, separando i fasci muscolari dai tendini e resecando questi ultimi senza corromperli.  
I Von Kessel hanno l’albero genealogico pieno di alchimisti e curatori. Suo padre, Axel Von Kessel, è il Primo Chirurgo del Sankt Petri, il magico ospizio di Lübeck, nonché medico ufficiale del Ministro della Magia tedesco.  
Draco ha provato qualcosa di simile a un agonistico compiacimento nel sottolineare come invece il suo, di padre, viva di rendita. Nessuno dei Malfoy ha mai dovuto piegarsi al lavoro, né toccherà a lui.  
  
“Vuole vincere la Coppa del mondo di Quidditch. Probabilmente ce la farà.”  
  
Draco si limita a sollevare le spalle, perché il tema non lo tocca più di tanto. Sulla scopa se la cava in modo discreto, ma ha il buongusto di non mettersi a confronto con Viktor.  
È la bandiera della scuola, il bulgaro, il miglior atleta che Durmstrang abbia mai avuto la fortuna di allevare: è agile, veloce e resistente come un toro. L'attuale Czar di Imbolc – Ivan Tolov – lo considera un proprio pari, e i loro _amichevoli_ duelli sono leggenda.  
Al contrario di chi ha nelle vene sangue di cacciatore – sangue bollente e feroce – Viktor è benvoluto anche per il suo ottimo carattere. È timido, piuttosto riservato e non ha mai abusato del potere che gli deriva dal suo status. C’è chi dice che se Krum fosse stato presente nel dormitorio di Imbolc, il pomeriggio in cui Stein si è ammazzato, quella tragedia non ci sarebbe mai stata.  
Draco pensa che ha comunque più stoffa di Viktor, se Karkaroff ha scelto d’iniziarlo come Mangiamorte in luogo del miglior Cercatore della storia del Quidditch – e tanto gli basta.  
  
“ _Praeservo_ ,” sibila Florian, prima di raccogliere la matassina incantata in un sacchettino di velluto.  
“Hai finito?”  
Von Kessel annuisce, sedendo al suo fianco. L’aria profuma di sole.  
“Tra due giorni torniamo a casa. Sei contento?”  
Draco solleva sarcastico un sopracciglio. “Domanda retorica. Certo che sono contento. Non ne posso più di questo posto.”  
Florian ride e strappa un ciuffo d’erba. “Alla fine ti abitui, penso. Io non ho voglia di tornare a Lübeck.”  
 _Se avessi per fratelli due mostri sadici come i tuoi, non ti darei torto_ , pensa Draco, ma evita di dividere quella riflessione tutt’altro che corretta.  
“Io non penso di poterlo fare,” ammette. “Tutto quello che conosco è migliore di questo posto.”  
Florian abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Mamma mi ha mandato dei dolci per il compleanno. Ne vuoi un po’? Per me sono troppi.”  
Von Kessel stira le labbra – e quello non è il ringhio di un leopardo, né il ghigno di un avvelenatore, ma il sorriso di un bambino.  
Com’è anche Draco Malfoy, quando se ne ricorda.

***

_**06.06.1994** , Hogwarts_

“È questa, la notte.”  
Sulla lucidità di Sibilla Cooman non c’è un solo mago che scommetterebbe un penny – men che mai Harry Potter, che pure è legato a doppio filo a una ciarlatana fortunata.  
Ha ben altro di cui occuparsi, il Prescelto, ma qualcosa nel tono della professoressa lo costringe a voltarsi.  
Se ne sta là, la sua interlocutrice, rigida su una sedia e con l’espressività di uno stoccafisso stecchito.  
Harry non sa cosa pensare, perché l’istinto gli suggerisce di restare in ascolto, mentre il buonsenso lo porterebbe in volata dalle parti dell’infermeria.  
Non vale granché come docente, la poveretta, ma se morisse…  
Non hai la stoffa dell’eroe se permetti agli scrupoli di rallentarti: Harry ha deciso che la Cooman non creperà, anche se ha rovesciato gli occhi e gorgoglia come un calderone impazzito.  
È un valido scommettitore e i dadi del Destino sono dalla sua, perché lo sconnesso rantolio si spegne per far strada a un vaticinio come – ne è certo – questa poveretta mezza cieca non potrebbe mai concedersi lucida e sobria.  
È un vaso, la sfortunata Sibilla: quel che ne esce, però, sa di veleno.  
“È triste la solitudine dell’Oscuro Signore, perché la sua disgrazia è senza amici e l’unico suo servo è rimasto in catene per dodici, infiniti anni. Questa notte, tuttavia, i ceppi si scioglieranno e chi ha servito tornerà a servire. Il Signore Oscuro attende compiaciuto, poiché l’alba della resurrezione si appressa, e sangue giovane e caldo segnerà la sua rinascita. Accadrà a mezzanotte: a mezzanotte batterà il tempo del ricongiungimento.”  
Harry apre la bocca, sgomento, ma non riesce ad articolare un suono.  
La professoressa Cooman si affloscia su se stessa come una marionetta cui abbiano reciso i fili.  
La profezia si è conclusa; non resta che la spoglia inutile di una ciarlatana ubriacona.  
Harry deglutisce a fatica, poiché già intuisce che scioglierà il vaticinio: e farà male*.

***

_**07.06.1994** , Aviemore_

Fierobecco spiega le remiganti e fende le vorticose correnti ascensionali con invidiabile sicurezza.  
Sirius – gli occhi chiusi, il cuore a battere lento nel petto – respira profondamente, quasi arreso al sonno.  
È una fuga infinita, la sua vita – forse lo è sempre stata: fuga da una famiglia opprimente di pazzi esaltati, prima; fuga dalla ruota impazzita del fango e dell’infamia poi.  
Ad Azkaban l’hanno sepolto vivo, a sognare da innocente crimini senza emenda. L’hanno riempito di una tale disperazione che l’anima gli è marcita, e i Dissennatori l’hanno rifiutato.  
Gli sfugge un sorriso – ma è un ghigno feroce.  
Qual è il limite tra la salute e la follia? Tra l’integrità e l’estinzione del senno? Non è più certo di saperlo.  
“Codaliscia,” sibila a denti stretti.  
Ucciderà Peter, ne è certo, come è certo che i Malandrini hanno scontato la crudeltà dei loro anni mille volte.  
James è morto.  
Remus – il più pulito e innocente tra loro – è un relitto che vive ai margini della società.  
Minus era un ratto domestico – il solo pensiero gli strappa una risata gelida e colma di sarcasmo.  
Sirius, cos’è? Porta il nome di Sopdet, ma è una carcassa dagli occhi febbrili che ringhia da una pagina sgualcita.  
Che speranza ha di vivere, in fondo? Quella che chiama _libertà_ è una catena che ha nome _vendetta_.  
Eppure c’è qualcosa di dolce e di buono in questa notte senza stelle; qualcosa che sa di casa e di domani e, forse, di un futuro diverso da quello che ha concorso a creare.  
Harry. Harry Potter.  
Trovarselo davanti è stato quasi riabbracciare James e respirare l’odore dei suoi anni più belli.  
Com’era essere giovani, avere tutta la vita davanti?  
Sirius non lo ricorda più, perché il carcere che gli si è chiuso addosso fa mille volte più male di una gabbia.  
Il rancore è un nido di spine che gli stringe il cuore.  
Apre gli occhi.  
Il grifone sfida il cielo, un mare nero che non ha porti né confini.  
“Questo è il miglior viaggio che abbia mai fatto, amico mio. Quando tornerai da Hagrid, portagli un po’ della mia gratitudine.”  
Fierobecco piega il capo, con una condiscendenza dal sapore umano.  
  
A nasconderlo saranno le infinite solitudini della Scozia più estrema e selvaggia, là dove il grifone lo sta conducendo. Come toccherà terra, forse sarà al sicuro; senz’altro sarà ancora solo.  
“Non per molto. Ho chi mi fa compagnia, in fondo.”  
La vendetta è un’amante spietata e ossessiva, che morde la pelle, fino al cuore.  
Non gli importa di vivere o morire, no: vuole solo raggiungere quel fetido ratto e sbranarlo con le ganasce forti che tanto spesso l’hanno difeso.  
Perché?  
Perché avevano giurato insieme di non avere buone intenzioni. Solo uno, però, ha scelto di averne di cattive.  
Solo uno.

***

_**07.06.1994** , Hogwarts_

“Allora… Ci si vede.”  
Ron la saluta senza guardarla negli occhi. Stretto alle sue stampelle, sembra più sbilanciato e irrisolto del solito.  
Hermione sorride. “Presto… Spero.”  
Osa e non sa perché. Ha quasi quindici anni, però: oltre la tensione di labbra strette e occhi lucidi, è già donna.  
“Senti…” esita, Ron, con quella timidezza che le è stata fatale, perché il cuore di una ragazza è una gemma che la tenerezza scheggia senza pietà. “Alla fine dell’estate, ci vieni a vedere una cosa con me?”  
Hermione sgrana gli occhi e annuisce con un vigore grottesco e istintivo. “Cosa?”  
“La finale della Coppa del mondo di Quidditch. Ho invitato anche Harry.”  
La delusione le vela gli occhi, ma la inghiotte con il sorriso. “Perché no?” dice. “Potrebbe essere divertente.”  
Le sue labbra si muovono da sole, regalando una menzogna senza calore.  
La verità è che vorrebbe un primo appuntamento, e non con un boccino.  
Ad aspettarla, invece, un biancospino.  
  
   
   
 **Nota:** * Il passo riportato è la mia rielaborazione di un paragrafo del sedicesimo capitolo di _Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban_ , _La profezia della professoressa Cooman_. Non ne ho modificata la sostanza, ma sono intervenuta sulla forma per renderla omogenea allo stile delle mie pagine.


	3. Ab umbra lumen

Un cielo mobile, di un cilestrino smorto, è tutto quel che incontra lo sguardo se abbandona una piana monotona, priva di asperità com’è tutta la Caledonia settentrionale.  
C’è qualcosa di selvatico in questa natura brulla e ostile, fatta di brughiere consumate dal vento, eriche profumatissime e grosse pecore dal vello selvaggio, che somigliano a nubi migranti.  
Axel Von Kessel socchiude le palpebre, mentre il paesaggio sfila rapido oltre il finestrino. La confortevole felpa della prima classe dell’Espresso magico settantasei, che collega il mistico cuore di Dùn Èideann – l’Edinburgo babbana – alle regioni delle Highlands non tiene fede alle promesse: malgrado la noia scoraggiante del viaggio non gli è mai riuscito di prendere sonno. Florian, invece, dorme con la placidità soddisfatta dei cuccioli.  
Axel Von Kessel è prossimo al mezzo secolo; fili d’argento venano le chiome corvine, mentre il suo sguardo freddo – checché possa pensare chi non lo conosce bene – si è addolcito. Nei riguardi dell’ultimogenito, almeno, si presta talora a concessioni che paiono ben lontane dal suo personaggio.  
Chi è Axel Von Kessel? Un Mannstier o Manimagus, prima di tutto, il che sta a dire pure ch’è il portatore di un sangue magico antichissimo. Da Ninive a Babilonia, da Ilio a Delo, basta scavare nel passato dei Babbani per scoprire come i loro primi dei avessero volto di leone, di falco, di bue. Erano ibis, coccodrilli, serpenti. Erano Von Kessel – meglio: erano un frammento del genoma magico che, nei secoli, ha poi dato vita ad alcune nobili, selezionatissime famiglie.  
Sono meno di un centinaio i Mannstiere del Mondo Magico, per lo più residenti nelle Indie Orientali, dove politeismo e sacro rispetto per la natura hanno concesso a quest’aristocrazia di vivere nell’ossequioso rispetto dei Babbani. Nel cuore della vecchia Europa, al contrario, l’avversione per il magico ha alimentato una caccia distruttiva: il clan Von Kessel è stato decimato dai roghi; quel ch’è stato risparmiato, ha imparato a vivere nell’ombra.  
I Von Kessel studiano dunque a Durmstrang, perché è il più isolato dei collegi magici. Imparano a disprezzare i Babbani – non a temerli, ma ad evitarli. Come tutti i Mannstiere, i Von Kessel sono corteggiatissimi in tempo di guerra, perché abilità come le loro, su di un campo di battaglia, equivalgono alla salvezza.  
Axel Von Kessel, tuttavia – e prima ancora, Ludwig suo padre – ha resistito al fascino di Voldemort.  
 _Perché?_  
Perché è anche una fiera: dunque gli ha fiutato addosso la morte e la paura.  
I Von Kessel sono rimasti neutrali durante la Prima Guerra Magica, riparati nell’alveo discreto di Lübeck; hanno approvato l’operato del Wizengamot e la linea dura con cui la comunità magica anglosassone si è ripulita della malerba di Riddle e dei suoi seguaci. Per queste stesse ragioni, dunque, Axel Von Kessel approva assai meno l’amicizia che lega Florian – il suo figlio più giovane e più fragile – all’unico erede di un noto Mangiamorte.  
Quel che Axel Von Kessel ignora è che le ragioni per cui Lucius Malfoy ha destinato a Durmstrang Draco – il ragazzino meno adatto in assoluto a vivere un’esperienza tanto estrema – sono del tutto simili a quelle che hanno mosso il suo istinto di padre. Se Voldemort tornerà, cioè, comincerà a mietere là dov’è stato sconfitto, e Durmstrang risulta più periferica e sicura di Hogwarts.  
I figli, tuttavia, non ti appartengono mai abbastanza da poter essere anticipati: non può farlo il fiuto bestiale di Axel Von Kessel, né è concesso al fine intuito strategico di Lucius Malfoy.

***

È una megera stolida e inconcludente, la vecchia Bertha.  
Codaliscia si lecca furtivo le labbra, mentre affondano nella guazza sino ai polpacci. Dopo il tramonto, Tremisht tace. È un piccolo borgo pittoresco, nel cuore di un grande parco naturale; di turisti se ne vedono pochi – di maghi, poi, neppure a parlarne.  
È il posto ideale per leccarsi le ferite in silenzio. È il posto ideale per nutrire vendetta.  
L’Oscuro Signore gli ha promesso la luogotenenza dei Mangiamorte: verrà un giorno in cui il suo regno coprirà la terra e oscurerà persino il sole.  
Quel giorno Minus sarà finalmente _Maior_.  
Quel giorno smetterà di sognare l’umiliazione di sette anni.  
Peter non ha qualità – mai nome, dunque, suonerebbe più opportuno di quello che già porta – ma possiede la pazienza del ragno. Per sette anni è rimasto a sbirciare la gloria dalla quinta di una trama secondaria; per sette anni ha visto James Potter mietere successi e Sirius Black infrangere cuori.  
Si è accostato loro come un buon parassita: quando non c’è più sangue da succhiare, però, anche la zecca più ostinata si sceglie una preda che abbia il calibro giusto per i suoi appetiti.  
Voldemort è alla mercé della sua pietà, eppure lo domina. C’è, nella ferocia dei suoi accenti, un’oltraggiosa sicurezza che molto dice del potere carismatico con cui ha perduto un’intera generazione.  
Se vuoi perderti, però, quella che porti al corruttore è la gratitudine del complice.  
  
“Ma sei davvero sicuro, Peter, che per questa via sia possibile…”  
  
La vecchia megera bofonchia qualcosa, mentre il cielo ulula e piange di un acquazzone come solo l’estate sa regalare.  
  
“… E sta piovendo, per di più. Potrei capire il fascino di un sentiero illuminato dalla luna, ma alluvionato…”  
  
Peter digrigna i denti. Il suo sensibile udito è offeso da questa sequela d’inutili lagne.  
Cosa pensa di ottenere? Il suo destino è segnato, perché ha incontrato un fantasma.  
Se vedi quel che non avresti dovuto vedere, o ti cavi gli occhi o li chiudi per sempre.  
Voleva solo concedersi una cena decorosa, il povero Minus; voleva inghiottire qualcosa che non somigliasse alla minutaglia putrida di cui si ciba un topo, e cosa accade? Dal passato ecco che spunta Lingua Lunga Jorkins, una povera idiota che nemmeno arriva a stupirsi della sua resurrezione.  
La foresta in cui Voldemort riposa è una macchia nera nell’impenetrabilità bituminosa di questa notte senza stelle. È una minaccia e una promessa insieme.  
“Dove mi stai portando, Peter?” piagnucola querula.  
Minus arresta i propri passi: è un sibilo imprevisto, poi uno schiocco secco.  
La fattucchiera è pietrificata dall’orrore di quegli occhi che brillano nel nulla come polle di sangue rappreso.  
  
“Abbiamo ospiti, Codaliscia?”  
  
Il Signore Oscuro ha appena aggiunto un nuovo sinonimo alla voce _sacrificio_.

***

Agosto è agli sgoccioli, ma l’aria è ancora calda. Te la senti addosso, come una carezza vischiosa, mentre precipiti a rotta di collo lungo clivi scoscesi e brughiere cauterizzate dal sole.  
Draco stringe le cosce ai fianchi del sauro. Alle sue spalle, Florian è un puntolino che s’indovina appena.  
Socchiude le palpebre, Draco, mentre punta la bacchetta.  
“ _Frango_ ,” pensa, ma la terra non si apre.  
Florian guadagna terreno. I suoi lunghi capelli neri oscillano come un drappo funebre. Se fosse un nemico, potrebbe già colpirlo.  
“ _Frango_.”  
Karkaroff li ha introdotti agli incantesimi muti, ma la sua percentuale di riuscita resta molto bassa. I fratelli di Florian sono in grado d’incendiare una foresta con la semplice imposizione dello sguardo, pare. Il Prescelto – il famoso bambino sopravvissuto – ha già avuto ragione di un basilisco.  
“ _Frango_ ,” sibila a denti stretti.  
La sua volontà è troppo debole. È insicuro e inefficace. Chiude gli occhi. Deglutisce.  
“ _Diffindo_ ,” sussurra una voce alle sue spalle; i finimenti del sauro gli si polverizzano tra le dita.  
“Devi concentrarti meglio,” osserva Florian, prima di scendere da cavallo. “Potevo colpirti con una _Cruciatus_.”  
Draco sospira. “Ti avevo in pugno.”  
Von Kessel accarezza il muso della sua cavalcatura. “Cosa pensavi di fare?”  
“Volevo aprire una faglia.”  
“Molto ingegnoso.”  
È passato un mese dal giorno in cui Florian è arrivato, accettando il suo invito per le vacanze estive: un mese di giochi violenti, al confine del lecito. Un mese di vita comune e di sogni allucinati e feroci. Un mese da fratelli complici amici. Un mese sonnolento, di quelli che lasciano presagire impreviste deflagrazioni.  
  
“Dove siamo?”  
  
L’erba punge contro la schiena madida. Il cielo corre ed è di un azzurro irreale. Una nuvola somiglia a una lepre. Un’altra a un drago. Vuole essere un drago anche Draco. Vuole una ragione per il nome che porta.  
  
“Vicino a Muir of Ord.  È un piccolo villaggio babbano. Quasi tutti contadini che lavorano la nostra terra.”  
Florian si stira. “È bello, qui. C’è un sacco di spazio.”  
“Se è vero quello che ci ha detto il Preside, presto ne avremo molto di più.”  
Von Kessel strappa qualche ciuffo d’erba, che il vento trascina via. “Tu ci credi davvero?”  
“A cosa?”  
“Al fatto che il Signore Oscuro tornerà e conquisterà il mondo.”  
“Cos’è? Hai paura e ci hai ripensato?”  
Florian ride; poi, prima che riesca a realizzarlo, la punta della sua bacchetta gli sfiora il cuore. “Cosa accadrebbe se lo dicessi?”  
Draco deglutisce.  
“Sai che non lo farò,” mormora tuttavia l’altro, prima di ritrarre il braccio. “Ma devi essere più rapido a disarmarmi.”  
Draco riprende a respirare. “Noi stiamo dalla stessa parte, no?”  
Florian accarezza tra le dita il sottile stelo di biancospino. “È che… C’è davvero una parte sola?”  
Draco sbuffa e si rialza con un deciso colpo di reni. “Tu pensi troppo. È ora che ci diamo da fare, invece. _Io_ ho voglia di darmi da fare.”  
Tende la mano a Von Kessel, che la stringe con una presa ferma.  
“Forse hai ragione tu.”  
Draco socchiude le palpebre. Florian libera uno gnaulio acuto e sorpreso. “Hai usato una fattura sagitta!” impreca. Dal palmo aperto, il sangue erutta più rosso e denso che mai.  
“Allora? Chi è che si fa cogliere di sorpresa?” 

***

Astoria Greengrass ha dodici anni, folti boccoli castani e gli occhi azzurri.  
Se il ritratto le rende giustizia – e Lucius non ha ragione di dubitarne – forse ha trovato chi potrà un giorno sostituirsi alla sua lady.  
Narcissa, lo sguardo perso oltre le bifore che affacciano sul parco della tenuta, non sembra tuttavia voler cedere alla lusinga della curiosità.  
Draco ha compiuto da poco quattordici anni; non è più un bambino, ma agli occhi di una madre – è evidente – i possessivi pesano più del tempo che inesorabile scorre.  
Aveva quindici anni, Narcissa, quando gli è stata promessa in sposa: sembrano trascorsi secoli, e invece è un battito di ciglia.  
“Forse è presto per parlare di fidanzamento, ma credo che potremmo dare un piccolo ricevimento e permettere loro almeno di conoscersi. Greengrass è un nostro vicino, in fin dei conti.”  
Narcissa si riscuote appena, fissandolo con uno sguardo vuoto che racconta molto più della sua espressione disorientata. Lucius trae un breve sospiro, abbandonando la poltrona di velluto su cui se n’è stato accomodato nel pomeriggio. Oltre la cornice, la giovane Astoria s’inchina con grazia.  
“Come ti dicevo, credo che sia arrivato il momento d’introdurre Draco in società. In occasione dell’ultima riunione della Camera dei Pari, Greengrass mi ha parlato delle figlie. La minore è molto graziosa, non ti pare?”  
Narcissa stira le labbra, ma non sorride davvero. I suoi occhi, piuttosto, hanno qualcosa di cupo e desolato che lo ferisce.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
È una domanda retorica, perché hanno già affrontato l’argomento – non in modo diretto, ovviamente: l’eleganza e la retorica di casta impongono almeno qualche perifrasi elusiva.  
Draco è cambiato e sua madre se n’è accorta. È stato un mutamento impercettibile, dapprima – qualche centimetro guadagnato in altezza, la nuova riservatezza dell’età.  
Alla vigilia del suo quarto anno a Durmstrang, però, è un estraneo che si prepara a lasciarli.  
Lucius si dice ch’è proprio quel che voleva ottenere: un erede freddo, solido e capace; un lord, anziché un cocco di casa. C’è qualcosa, tuttavia, nei silenzi di suo figlio che lo spaventa.  
“Guarda.”  
La voce di Narcissa non ha colore.  
I ragazzi si preparano a rientrare dalla loro cavalcata pomeridiana. Le voci sono ancora acute e salgono, ilari, sino al cielo. Sono coperti di polvere e fango – e questo non lo sorprende. Florian ha la mano destra bendata. La camicia di Draco è arrossata all’altezza della terza costola.  
“Sono ragazzi. È normale esagerare un po’.”  
Lo dice, ma non ne è del tutto convinto. Quella tra Draco e il figlio di Von Kessel è un’amicizia viscerale, eppure pericolosa. È quasi, insieme, si divertissero a spostare sempre un poco più avanti la linea del lecito.  
La guerra, almeno, non è un gioco, se la giochi sulla tua pelle.  
“Ma… Si feriscono,” mormora Narcissa.  
Una piccola folla di elfi domestici si affretta a prendere in consegna le cavalcature. Draco aspetta di averne uno a tiro, per sferrargli un calcio mirato; l’infelice creatura disegna in cielo una parabola nettissima, prima di schiantarsi su di una mangiatoia. È un’esplosione improvvisa di sterpi e paglia, che strappa a suo figlio una risata stridula.  
Rovescia il capo e ride di gusto, Draco: come farebbe un bambino.  
“Non dare troppo peso a simili inezie. Durmstrang non è Hogwarts e gli sta facendo bene.”  
Narcissa si morde le labbra, senza replicare.  
I ragazzi ridono del panico disorganizzato degli elfi, mentre il sole morente tinge il cielo di un tramonto sanguinolento. L’estate è agli sgoccioli, come l’infanzia di Draco.  
A differenza di un padre troppo ambizioso, però, il nuovo Lord Malfoy potrà crescere ancora prima di corrompersi.  
 _Crede_. 

****

“Secondo te… Harry è carino?”  
Hermione Granger sbadiglia un poco. Nel silenzio della notte, il sussurro di Ginny suona deflagrante.  
“Cosa?”  
“Parlavo di Harry… Secondo me, è un ragazzo molto carino.”  
Hermione libera un leggero colpo di tosse. Ha quasi quindici anni, pudori e imbarazzi tutti da domare. È carino, Harry? Forse sì – anzi no: lo è senz’altro – ma l’ammirazione che prova nei suoi riguardi è troppo forte perché somigli a una cotta.  
Harry è il suo eroe e il suo migliore amico. Quando collochi qualcuno così in alto nella tua scala del desiderio non è mai per farne un compagno.  
“Sì, penso di sì,” replica vaga.  
  
In occasione delle vacanze estive ha incontrato Judith Miller, la biondina lentigginosa che ha salutato in lacrime un bel mattino per sprofondare poi in un altro mondo.  
Sono state compagne di banco per sei anni, loro due: all’improvviso si ritrovano estranee senza un denominatore comune.  
“So che frequenti una scuola per studenti speciali!” le ha detto Judith. “Sei sempre stata un po’… _Diversa_?”  
Non c’era malizia, né crudeltà nelle parole di Judith, eppure quella sorda allusione l’ha ferita.  
La verità è che la sua è una ferita sempre aperta, perché a volte si cerca con lo sguardo dell’Hermione di ieri e non sa da che parte stare.  
Judith esce con Michael Anderson, il figlio del commercialista che vive a meno di un isolato dai suoi genitori; ha quindici anni, un ragazzo, una vita.  
Hermione Granger ha una bacchetta e potrebbe liberarsi da sola dell’incomodo dei suoi dentoni. Forse ha ragione Judith: è _diversa_.  
  
“Chissà se gli piaccio un po’,” sospira Ginny, che l’eccitazione per l’imminente partenza non fa dormire – in compenso la notte le scioglie la lingua, rendendola incline a confessioni imbarazzanti. “E a te? A Hogwarts non c’è un ragazzo che ti piace? Ah… E non dirmi Diggory, perché quello piace a tutte!”  
Hermione soffoca una risatina. “No, non credo… No, penso di no. E poi un Tassorosso non sarebbe il mio tipo.”  
Ginny mormora un _Lumos_ flebile flebile. Il chiarore che si diffonde dalla bacchetta fa del suo viso una luna picchiettata di efelidi. “Se Ron non fosse stupido, stareste bene insieme!”  
Hermione deglutisce con difficoltà, poi nega.  
 _Se Ron non fosse stupido…  
_ Se non fosse stupido, se non fosse cieco, se non l’invitasse a guardare una partita, anziché a perdersi nei suoi occhi blu…  
 _Se…  
_ La vita di una donna è un domino di _se_. Poi arriva anche il punto fermo da cui tutto comincia. 


	4. Augenblick

_**25.08.1994** – Highlands scozzesi._

S’incamminano che è notte.  
La terra, umida e friabile, sa di bosco e di autunno. Arriva presto al nord, ma mai come a Durmstrang.  
Florian chiude gli occhi e si sforza di non pensarci.  
Al suo fianco, insonnolito e di pessimo umore, Draco tormenta un vecchio elfo domestico che ha l’ingrato compito di trasportare il suo zaino. Anche i Von Kessel ne hanno uno stuolo, ma Florian non ne ha mai toccato uno – gli fanno ribrezzo.  
“Io volevo Dobby! Che fine ha fatto il _mio_ Dobby?”  
Draco calca su ogni possessivo con un tono querulo e infantile. È un principe pallido che consuma l’erta brulla di una brughiera pronta per l’inverno. Narcissa Black Malfoy spiega le labbra in un sorriso. “Ne abbiamo cinque nuovi, Draco. Dobby era insolente e incapace.”  
Narcissa è così bella che Florian non può fare a meno di guardarla. Di Leanor sua madre non conosce che ritratti: era candida e dolce, ma non l’ha mai avuta.  
“Almeno era robusto!” grugnisce Draco, prima di accelerare il passo e raggiungere il padre. Tra una decina d’anni sarà come lui; forse non arriveranno a vivere così a lungo.  
Florian si morde le labbra, perché ha promesso e non può tirarsi indietro. Ha promesso a Draco di restare al suo fianco, di essere suo amico, complice, _tutto_. L’ha fatto perché Draco è suo fratello più di quanto non lo siano i terribili gemelli.  
“Non hai dormito, Florian? Hai un’aria stanca.”  
Narcissa lo avvicina sollecita. Folte ciocche bionde sfuggono alla sua acconciatura da lady contegnosa; catturano i raggi ancora radi del sole nascente, brillando come oro puro.  
“No, signora,” mormora a testa bassa, perché la sua è una famiglia senza donne e non è bravo a trattare con chi sa di rosa e disegna nello spazio una morbida curva.  
“Puoi chiamarmi Narcissa, Florian, te l’ho già detto.”  
Draco li guarda impaziente. “Non voglio arrivare tardi!” lamenta. “Quando Viktor li umilierà, voglio esserci anch’io!”  
  
La Passaporta è un ferro di cavallo infisso in una grossa roccia coperta di muschio e guano di gabbiano. “Non avete niente di meglio?” bofonchia.  
Draco rotea gli occhi. “Non è quello che dici sempre?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Scheiße.”  
Florian gli rifila un’occhiata seccata. “Appunto. La merda si _dice_ , non si tocca dalle mie parti!”  
Narcissa ridacchia imbarazzata.  
Von Kessel arrossisce, ma Draco ha già preso la sua mano: è tempo di andare. È proprio arrivato quel tempo.

***

 _ **25.08.1994** – Ottery St. Catchpole_.

In cielo la luna è ancora alta e disegna sull’erba ombre spettrali.  
Fred e George – gli unici svegli di una teoria di giovani maghi pigri – ne approfittano per terrorizzare Ron con ringhi sommessi e ululati proditorii.  
Hermione sogghigna tra sé, perché quel che ama di Weasley è proprio il coraggio della paura. È un cacasotto che non si arrende, Ron: è più uomo di tanti che pure ammira.  
Ginny, al suo fianco, sbadiglia e fissa contrariata la schiena di suo padre.  
“Cosa c’è?” le chiede sollecita.  
La piccola di casa arriccia le labbra in un broncio scontento.  
“Speravo di scambiare due chiacchiere con Harry, ma c’è sempre qualcuno che mi ruba il posto.”  
Nel mentre Arthur magnifica l’opera del Ministero, che tutto dispone e tutto occulta.  
Si sente un’intrusa, Hermione Granger, e una privilegiata.  
“Per chi tifiamo?”  
“Per l’Irlanda, mi sembra ovvio,” s’intromette Ron. “Anche se il migliore in campo sarà senz’altro Krum.”  
I gemelli, alle sue spalle, roteano gli occhi in quel modo sincrono che tanto dice della loro incrollabile solidarietà. “Krum Krum Krum,” ridacchiano. “Se non altro, ora conosciamo il nome dell’ultima cotta di nostro fratello!”  
Ron si volge furibondo, ma le sue implacabili nemesi già divorano l’erta di Col dell’Ermellino, mentre i tetti di Ottery St. Catchpole salutano il primo sole.  
“Idioti,” bofonchia Ron, senza degnarla di uno sguardo.  
Hermione si sente trasparente davanti a quegli occhi, indifesa e stupida. Quello che si muove nel suo petto – pensa – è più vivo di un qualunque boccino, ma non lo coglie nessuno.  
“Sarà un problema trovare la Passaporta in mezzo a tutta quest’erba,” mugugna Ron.  
“Per te di sicuro,” lo pungola velenosa, “visto che potresti inciampare nella tua ombra!”  
Weasley apre la bocca, ma gli volge le spalle senza una parola. Non è abbastanza lontana, d’altra parte, per ignorare quel che Ginevra si sente in dovere di pontificare in sua vece. “Prima di chiederti cos’ha lei, chiediti cosa manca a te. E siccome sono buona, te lo dico, Ronald. Un buon cervello!”  
Le sfugge un sorriso. Tra i barbagli rosati dell’alba, il sole le asciuga le ciglia. Sarà uno dei centomila maghi in attesa di celebrare quella fastosa messa laica ch’è la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch: non è sola.

***

_**25.08.1994** – Piana antistante lo stadio allestito per la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch._

La folla è una bestia mugghiante, che ringhia impazzita.  
Draco si guarda intorno, sforzandosi di contenere il proprio smarrimento. È un giovane Mangiamorte in incognito, che aspetta di ricevere una fatale commessa. Karkaroff è anodino e sfuggente; parla per enigmi e intercetta ogni tua esitazione.  
L’istinto gli dice che questo è un buon giorno per sapere, perché il tempo dell’attesa è scaduto. Il Preside ha fissato l’epifania per il quarto anno: un pugno di giorni e cadrà anche l’ultimo grano della clessidra. Al suo fianco, Florian cammina a testa alta. Si guarda dall’esterno, Draco, e quel che vede gli piace: gli piace il rispetto che incutono loro due, nobili e belli e altezzosi, rispetto a questa caotica compagine di maghi qualunque. Gli piace pensare che possano additarli, darsi di gomito e spalancare le bocche al loro passaggio.  
Uno candido come la neve, l’altro nero come un corvo: sono un ossimoro affascinante.  
Florian è più disinvolto di quanto non gli sia apparso al Manor. Nato a Lübeck, è avvezzo ai porti affollati, agli assembramenti vocianti.  
“Forse dovremmo tornare da mio padre,” azzarda, perché lontano dalla sua tana il serpente trema.  
Von Kessel gli stringe amichevole il braccio, quasi a ricordargli che non ha ragione di temere la propria vulnerabilità là dove le loro ombre possono intrecciarsi.  
  
Draco ha subito la crudeltà di Imbolc una sola volta nel suo triennio a Durmstrang, e in quell’occasione Florian gli ha salvato la vita.  
È successo quando aveva dodici anni e lacrime facili da spendere: l’hanno atteso di buon mattino e gli hanno scagliato addosso uno dei cerberi che i guardiacaccia del collegio usano come sentinelle.  
Il cerbero è una bestia primitiva, vorace e assassina; i suoi tre musi rincagnati esalano un alito sulfureo, che l’aria dell’inverno riceve come fuochi fatui. Non sono avversari pericolosi, se li conosci – basta un _Locomotor Mortis_ e puoi far loro quel che ti pare – ma a dodici anni tu pensi solo di morire.  
Anzi: non pensi.  
Ha cominciato a correre con la forza della disperazione, tra le risa sgangherate dei _cacciatori_. L’ha fatto fino al limitare della taiga, quando la terra l’ha inghiottito.  
Il cielo sembrava lontanissimo quel giorno, dal fondo della faglia. Lontano il cielo, freddissima la terra. Non si udiva più alcun rumore, se non il latrare furibondo di una belva assassina. Le sue froge frementi e la sua rabbia vorace erano tutto quello che lo raggiungeva nel buio, mentre deglutiva saliva e speranza.  
Il freddo ti uccide con gentilezza: un torpore lento e implacabile, che ti paralizza; una voce benevola che ti sussurra: _perché soffrire, se puoi solo sognare?_  
E Draco, che sogna ormai da sveglio i propri incubi, è un vigliacco ch’è facile convincere.  
È stato allora ch’è arrivato Florian – prima la sua voce, poi un rauco ringhio.  
Dal fondo della faglia, Draco l’ha visto – una superba bestia dal manto maculato e dagli occhi di ghiaccio. Avrebbe dovuto tremare, ma ha riconosciuto lo sguardo di Von Kessel.  
Non ha più avuto paura.  
  
   
“Ehi!”  
  
Ad apostrofarlo senza grazia è uno spilungone rosso di pelo, vestito come un pezzente. Le sue maniere, d’altra parte, non tradiscono senz’altro la dignità di un Manor.  
Era soprappensiero e tanto è bastato a procurargli un contatto tutt’altro che gradevole. Florian, che lo precede di poco, si volta dubbioso nella sua direzione.  
“Potresti anche guardare dove metti i piedi!”  
Draco socchiude le palpebre e si chiede se con la giusta concentrazione riuscirebbe a fulminarlo. Prima che possa rendere attuale un simile proposito, tuttavia, a farsi avanti è una ragazza dai capelli ricciuti e dallo sguardo penetrante.  
“Che succede, Ron?”  
Lo spilungone le mostra un bacile rovesciato e la larga gora che il terreno sabbioso poco a poco assorbe.  
“Questo tipo non guardava dove…”  
La ragazza rotea gli occhi. “ _Liques Returnutix_ ,” scandisce senza la minima esitazione. “Scusalo… È un imbranato,” gli fa poi, assumendo con decisione il controllo del pelorosso.  
  
A Draco sfugge un sorriso istintivo.  
Lei, che si è volta per una manciata di istanti, lo intercetta e replica sfrontata.  
Le ridono anche gli occhi.  
  
“Be’? Che combini?” gli fa Von Kessel come lo raggiunge.  
“Niente. Pensavo che ci sono personaggi imbarazzanti anche tra i maghi.”  
Florian fa spallucce. “Ho visto il preside Karkaroff. Forse dovremmo andare a salutarlo.”  
Draco annuisce con entusiasmo non simulato.  
Lo spilungone rosso e la giovane strega non appartengono più al suo orizzonte.  
 _Almeno crede_.

***

 _ **25.08.1994** – Campeggio del signor Roberts_.

Neppure a dirlo, Ron si sente nel pieno diritto di tenerle il muso – lo ostenta, anzi, come ostenta tronfio la sua tuba color smeraldo.  
“Si può sapere che ti prende?” bofonchia Hermione, mentre il signor Weasley continua ad accanirsi sulla scatola di fiammiferi con l’entusiasmo dei neofiti. Può solo sperare che la partita cominci presto, perché di questo passo potrebbe incendiare l’intera radura.  
“Mi hai fatto fare la figura dell’idiota con quel… Quel… Non so neppure chiamarlo, quel _coso_!”  
Harry li guarda perplesso, offrendo loro un paio di salsicciotti. Hermione rifiuta con un cenno garbato. Ron, mosso dalla fame primordiale che caratterizza l’adolescenza dei maschi – non importa se maghi o Babbani – accetta l’invito. Sono bocconi scontenti e voraci, i suoi. Sbrana la carne per non mordere lei.  
“Era solo un ragazzo! Non vedo perché te la prendi tanto!”  
Ron non si preoccupa di inghiottire il boccone: le sue sono recriminazioni di pancia e d’impeto, di quelle che non puoi prenderti il disturbo di digerire. “Non era solo un ragazzo! Era un damerino con la puzza sotto il naso!”  
Harry sbuffa spazientito. “Vorrei poter dire qualcosa, ma non è che la situazione sia molto chiara.”  
Hermione gli rivolge un’occhiata comprensiva. “Ti capisco,” mormora. “È successo quando ti sei fermato a parlare con Baston, no? Noi siamo andati avanti a prendere l’acqua e Ron, che non guarda mai dove mette i piedi, ha urtato questo sconosciuto.”  
“E allora? Non mi sembra la fine del mondo.”  
Ron ingolla una robusta sorsata d’acqua. “Perché non è te che ha guardato come se fossi moccio di schiopodo!”  
Hermione ride. “Esagerato!”  
Ron gonfia le guance come una cavia mal disposta, masticando furibondo quel che resta del salsicciotto, prima di riparare nella tenda.  
“Quanta pazienza…” sospira Hermione, mentre lo sguardo di Harry naufraga tra le fiamme guizzanti del falò. “A cosa pensi?”  
“Al fatto che siamo così tanti… E così diversi.”  
La sua voce è bassa e sabbiosa. C’è una punta d’incredulità, un pizzico di nostalgia e una nota di rimpianto. Hermione intuisce bene quel che prova: affonda il naso nei libri solo per fingere d’essere preparata a tutto.  
La verità è che il suo è un coraggio di carta; un coraggio che la fiamma dell’imprevisto potrebbe ridurre in cenere.  
“È bello, però… Cioè… Vedere tutti quei bambini, ad esempio. Io non avevo mai visto un mago bambino.”  
Harry le sorride.  
Ginny la fissa come non vorrebbe, perché non c’è nulla di sentimentale o sessuale in quel loro costante parlare, cercarsi, sfiorarsi con la memoria della pelle – di una storia babbana.  
“So cosa vuoi dire. Forse mi sento fuori posto.”  
“Magari è solo questione di tempo. Noi siamo arrivati dopo, ma siamo qui. Possiamo imparare a vivere da maghi, come i maghi a vivere da Babbani.”  
Harry le rivolge un’occhiata sarcastica. “Ti ricordo il vecchio Archie. Neppure la zia Petunia avrebbe mai osato una simile tenuta.”  
Hermione soffoca una risatina complice. “Le gambe non erano poi tanto male, no?”  
Il brusio cresce come un’onda lenta e costante. “È quasi ora, credo,” mormora Harry, poi si rialza e le offre la mano. “Speriamo che Ron sia d’umore migliore, perché non vorrei trovarmi coinvolto in qualche rissa durante la partita!”  
Hermione fa spallucce. “Magari se l’è presa tanto perché era un ragazzo carino.”  
“Carino?”  
Le sfugge un sorrisino sghembo, venato di sarcasmo. “Tu puoi fare gli occhi dolci a Cho Chang, e io non posso guardare un altro?”

***

_**25.08.1994** – Tenda di Bartemius Crouch._

L’ _Imperius_ vincola il corpo, ma non doma lo spirito: lo sa bene Bartemius, che del vecchio porta persino l’odioso nome.  
I suoi occhi affamati dardeggiano l’ambiente anonimo e spoglio, degno di un burocrate che il sangue ha preferito venderlo, anziché perdonarlo. Schiuma silenzioso, Barty, mentre la querula Winky si affaccenda con la sua solerzia da ape operaia. È una creatura stupida, limitata, ma fedele.  
Fedele al partito sbagliato.  
Il vecchio è tornato: la scriminatura ancora perfetta e quell’usurato abito di tweed che non fa una piega.  
Barty si chiede come la romantica creatura che chiamava ‘ _madre_ ’ abbia potuto cedere a un simile insetto – uno scarabeo stercorario, che rotola la merda della mediocrità del mondo magico.  
Il vecchio è inquieto, perché il mantello dell’invisibilità non può cancellare anche il suo odore e l’ombra del suo peccato. È pietoso sino alla dimenticanza, il vecchio; non abbastanza da sostenere davvero il suo sguardo. Poteva lasciarlo a casa a morire di fame, ma voleva la certezza di esercitare ancora il controllo su tutto: eccolo, dunque, Barty, incarcerato e protetto da un velo.  
Il vecchio si sfila la giacca, allenta un poco il cravattino.  
L’elfa prega e scongiura, ma la spedisce a tenergli il posto.  
Tribuna d’onore, pare.  
E Barty, solo e al buio, a masticare vendetta.

***

_**25.08.1994** – Tribuna d’onore._

Hermione Granger non prova una gran simpatia per il Ministro della Magia. Non è un personaggio sgradevole, Caramell, ma la sua piaggeria odora della mediocrità che una nata Babbana non può permettersi. C’è chi forse la trova ridicola per il suo perfezionismo, ma Hermione sconta il fio di mille donne come lei: il coraggio di non tremare nel sapersi diverse.  
Caramell corteggia Weasley solo per Harry – per imbandire sulla pelle di un ragazzino segnato la fiera delle sue vanità di cortigiano. Non c’era Caramell nella Camera dei Segreti, né davanti al Basilisco. Non c’è mai un Caramell quando è il tempo di combattere: in compenso ne incontri in abbondanza se c’è da stringere mani o fare promesse.  
Harry sorride imbarazzato, con lo sguardo basso della vittima.  
Il tempo non l’ha reso più arrogante, quanto più rassegnato. Hermione pensa che è buffo, ma è pronta a proteggerlo. Lei, ch’è una ragazza, una Sanguesporco, non ha paura di scendere in campo per il più pulito degli eroi.  
  
“Ah… Lucius!”  
  
È uno squittio imprevisto, quasi querulo: Caramell dismette i panni del notabile per chinarsi un poco, sussiegoso e servile, davanti a un mago dai candidi capelli e dagli occhi d’argento.  
  
Hermione schiude le labbra, ma non dice nulla.  
  
Si chiama Draco: le sue chiome non hanno colore; il suo sguardo, un calore che le sfiora la pelle.  
E lì resta.


	5. Draco semper vigilans

_**25.08.1994** – Tenda della famiglia Malfoy._

“Ma è proprio necessario?”  
Lo sguardo freddo di Lucius lo riduce al silenzio. Si morde le labbra, Draco, umiliato e sconfitto.  
Il risentimento che cova da un lontano, nebbioso e terribile mattino di settembre gli inumidisce le ciglia.  
Ha quattordici anni, ma davanti a quel viso di pietra la sua volontà è fragile.  
Non è riuscito a raggiungere Karkaroff: per l’ennesima volta, suo padre ha rovinato tutto.  
Florian esercita una pressione convinta contro il suo braccio. In momenti come quelli, Draco vorrebbe ucciderlo.  
Detesta il suo silenzio e il suo controllo. Detesta la sua passività.  
Se fosse un Mannstier, Draco avrebbe già conquistato il mondo. Von Kessel, invece, è tutto segreti e inchini sussiegosi.  
Lucius gli ha detto: “Dovresti prendere esempio da Florian,” senza realizzare di averlo ferito due volte – la prima, per aver elogiato un altro al suo posto; la seconda, per aver incrinato il suo affetto per Von Kessel con la spietata crepa dell’invidia.  
Lucius dovrebbe schiaffeggiarlo, anziché usare il rasoio delle parole.  
“Draco, tesoro… Siamo ospiti del Ministro della Magia! Avrai tempo per salutare i tuoi compagni,” media Narcissa.  
Lucius tace, ma non smette di fissarlo con quei suoi occhi metallici e spaventosi.  
 _Vedremo chi di noi due è il più forte_ , pensa Draco. _Vedremo chi servirà meglio il Signore Oscuro_.  
“Andiamo a cambiarci,” gli propone Florian.  
Draco abbassa lo sguardo e obbedisce.  
  
La tenda dei Malfoy vanta i lussi di un Manor. Una corte di pavoni – la stessa che Narcissa ha voluto nella tenuta del Wiltshire, il nido che ha abbandonato undicenne per l’inferno – sciama spaventata al loro arrivo.  
Le dita di Draco tremano, mentre si accanisce sui lacci del mantello. Non è paura: è rabbia.  
“Senti…”  
La voce di Florian è incerta. Forse ha fiutato i suoi reali sentimenti e ha capito che dovrebbe tacere.  
Forse non è poi intelligente come crede.  
Draco gli volge un’occhiata furibonda. È un rapporto complesso, il loro, perché somiglia a una catena; perché è una linea di sangue, una fratellanza acquisita sul campo.  
È difficile amare un fratello: è molto più difficile di quanto non sia odiarlo – o voler bene a un perfetto estraneo.  
“Piantala di recitare la parte del figlio perfetto davanti a _mio_ padre!”  
Calca sul possessivo, per ferirlo; per ricordargli che è solo un intruso nel suo mondo perfetto.  
Florian non può permettersi d’insegnargli a fare il figlio, perché tutto quel che vede non è _suo_. Non gli appartiene.  
Von Kessel fa un passo indietro. Draco si libera della camicia e la lancia con uno strattone furibondo a un elfo domestico in preda al panico – che potrebbe capitare se solo quella fine batista raggiungesse terra? Floppy preferisce non saperlo.  
Il petto adolescenziale è glabro e scarno. La sua è una pelle di luna, un candore latteo a cui vene azzurrine conferiscono qualcosa di spettrale. Il marchio nero stride in modo brutale con il pallore immacolato che tanto dice del suo sangue purissimo: è una corruzione che ha voluto.  
La sua prima scelta da uomo e non da figlio.  
“Ma che dici?”  
Anche Florian comincia a spogliarsi. Lo fa per cercare un diversivo. Lo fa per evitare lo scontro. Lo fa per non guardarlo.  
“La verità. Anche tu volevi andare da Karkaroff, no? Perché non l’hai detto?”  
Gli occhi da lupo di Florian cercano i suoi. “Da bin ich ein Gast,” sibila, usando la sua lingua madre. _Perché sono un ospite_.  
L’ha fatto di proposito; sa, cioè, che il soffiato di Lübeck confonde l’orecchio e rende quel _Gast_ – ospite – simile a _Geist_ – fantasma.  
Florian gli ha appena sputato in faccia come si sente, condannandolo al disagio del senso di colpa.  
Draco sospira.  
“’Schuldigung,” bofonchia, offrendogli la mano.  
Florian sorride e accetta di buon grado le sue scuse. È il rammarico di un Malfoy: è raro e prezioso come l’oro degli elfi.  
  
Floppy gli offre una camicia pulita, ricevendo per tutta risposta un calcio disgustato. “Ma sei stupido? Secondo te dovrei indossare dei fiocchi per assistere a una partita?”  
Von Kessel sghignazza.  
“Floppy ha sentito padron Lucius dire che padron Draco sarà presentato al signor Ministro e allora Floppy ha pensato che…”  
“Floppy non pensa!” sibila maligno Draco, chiedendosi che effetto farebbe su quella ridicola creatura una delle fatture proibite che ha insegnato loro Karkaroff. Florian, tuttavia, lo richiama all’ordine. “Siamo circondati da Babbani ed è pieno di funzionari del Ministero. Meglio evitare, non credi?”  
Draco annuisce e si contenta di allungare alla servile creatura l’ennesimo pestone. “E vedi di portarmi qualcosa di accettabile!”  
Il marchio nero prude come non mai. Draco lo copre d’istinto con la mano. “Sta per succedere qualcosa d’interessante, lo senti?”  
Florian annuisce, poi gli sorride – un guizzo sarcastico saetta nelle iridi pallide. “… E non ti stai riferendo alla tua nuova _amica_ , vero?”  
Draco sbatte le palpebre perplesso. “Che?”  
Florian comincia ad abbottonare una camicia pulita. “La ragazza che abbiamo visto alla piana dei Babbani. Vi siete scambiati un paio di occhiate…”  
Draco esala un sospiro sconfitto che, se possibile, aumenta l’ilarità dell’altro.  
Hanno quattordici anni: hanno l’età per cominciare a rinfacciarsi certe debolezze. “Ma se non mi ricordavo neppure di averla incontrata!”  
Florian gli dà di gomito. “Sarà… Comunque non era male come strega.”  
“Sì, l’ho pensato anch’io.”  
“Intendo… Sapeva il fatto suo con la bacchetta.”  
“Perché, cosa immaginavi che…”  
Florian sogghigna.  
Draco sente un discreto rossore salirgli fino alle orecchie.  
Per fortuna che Floppy torna alla carica con una nuova camicia.  
Per fortuna che c’è sempre qualcuno a pagare per le tue debolezze.

***

_**25.08.1994** – Tribuna d’onore._

“È lui!”  
La voce di Hermione è un gridolino soffocato. Ginny le rifila un’occhiata obliqua. “Chi?”  
“Il ragazzo che abbiamo incontrato alla piana! Quello che ha urtato tuo fratello!”  
Ron, coinvolto in un giro di scommesse clandestine che i gemelli hanno messo in piedi con incredibile rapidità, ignora d’essere stato chiamato in causa e si prepara – potrebbe essere altrimenti? – a perdere anche i galeoni che non possiede.  
“Ma chi dei due?”  
Il biondino solleva lo sguardo nella loro direzione.  
“Quello che si è appena volto.”  
Ginny si sporge dalla tribuna senza vergogna. Un tempo era una ragazzina timida, tutta rossori e occhi bassi; un orribile artefatto diabolico ne ha tradita la fiducia, rapinati i segreti e come inghiottito quel candore da bambina che la rendeva tanto vulnerabile.  
Hermione non sa se compatirla o invidiarla. Sul momento, attende che il ragazzo sconosciuto storni lo sguardo per tornare a respirare.  
“Lo conosco, quello, e avresti dovuto riconoscerlo subito anche tu, visto che è identico al padre.”  
Fanno da naturale eco alle parole di Ginevra quelle di Lucius Malfoy, mentre stringe la mano del Ministro – una presa ferma e prepotente.  
  
“Caramell carissimo, vi presento mia moglie Narcissa e il giovane Draco.”  
  
 _Draco. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._  
  
“E questo è Florian Von Kessel, un caro amico di mio figlio. Sono compagni a Durmstrang.”  
  
 _Durmstrang_.  
  
Hermione si volge interrogativa.  
Ginevra fa spallucce. “Almeno una croce ce la siamo risparmiata. T’immagini cosa sarebbe stata Hogwarts con un Malfoy tra i piedi?”  
  
No, Hermione non lo immagina.  
Di Draco sa solo che ha occhi freddi e un sorriso caldissimo.  
  
“Ma ti stai prendendo una cotta?” la pungola Ginny.  
“Una cotta? E perché?”  
  
 _Perché no_ , dovrebbe dirsi. Ma non tutti i cuori di Grifo sono anche cuor di leone.

***

_**25.08.1994** – Tenda di Bartemius Crouch._

Igor Karkaroff è uno di quegli uomini cui il tradimento si addice più di quanto non faccia la lealtà.  
Non esiste – è ovvio – una regola universale che giustifichi questa presunzione, ma nel caso del preside di Durmstrang essa è senz’altro vera.  
Ha tradito i suoi simili quando si è affiliato alla causa di Voldemort. Ha tradito il Signore Oscuro quando lo ha rinnegato. È pronto a servirlo di nuovo ora che sa del suo imminente ritorno.  
Cosa gli ha dato questa certezza?  
Era un giorno di brume e freddo tagliente, quando Misha, il suo adorato falcone, gli ha deposto in grembo una missiva maledetta.  
  
 _Igor caro, in memoria dei tempi in cui abbiamo accarezzato la stessa ambizione, ti porto la voce di Colui che comanda alla notte._  
  
Cominciava così la lusinga di Minus – una traccia di miele e di veleno insieme.  
  
 _Il Signore Oscuro si è sentito tradito, abbandonato e perso, ma è pronto a perdonare chi coopererà di nuovo alla sua gloria._  
  
Igor Karkaroff accarezza da sempre un sogno nella vita: un sogno turrito, caldo, accogliente e prestigioso. Un sogno fatto di conciliaboli eleganti e cibo raffinato e mai più – per gli Dei! Mai più! – gote tagliate dal vento e solitudini abissali. Quel sogno è Hogwarts e solo Voldemort può concedergliela – spazzare via Albus Silente e la sua corte. Cancellare anni di buoni sentimenti e api frizzole.  
  
 _Vuoi essere ancora della partita, mio caro Igor?  
_  
 _Certamente, Minus caro_ : e s’ingegna, Karkaroff, a costruire un esercito che lo fiancheggi e sostenga una causa che troppo presto ha dato per persa.  
La cooptazione – facile. Davvero _troppo_ facile – di Draco Malfoy e Florian Von Kessel s’iscrive alla perfezione nel suo piano, perché sono giovani, ambiziosi e stupidi come solo gli adolescenti sanno essere.  
Perché _non sanno_ , soprattutto.  
È con l’ignoranza che si va a morire e, se la comandi, a vincere.  
  
Lo stadio è gremito e ribolle del suo pubblico entusiasta. La piana è un capolavoro di assenza e silenzio. La tenda di Barty, un cencio nero in una distesa uniforme.  
Non ci sono segni di riconoscimento, ma un Mangiamorte non ha bisogno di sapere, solo di _ascoltare_.  
La sua sensibilità al male individua il lezzo inconfondibile dell’odio e della follia e del risentimento che intride quei luoghi. Si guarda intorno furtivo, Karkaroff, poi bisbiglia: “ _Apokalipso_.”  
Crouch non è uno sprovveduto e ha disseminato il perimetro del suo alloggio temporaneo di un sistema di trappole e di allarmi. Chi vi entrasse non autorizzato, passerebbe un pessimo quarto d’ora e finirebbe nelle grinfie del Ministero. Quel _qualcuno_ , però, sarebbe un mago inesperto e mediocre, non il Preside del collegio più severo e spietato del Mondo Magico. Non proprio Igor Karkaroff.  
Impiega meno di un decimo di clessidra a liberarsi dalle pastoie del vecchio Bartemius. Ancora meno, a individuarne il figlio.  
È tutto un lavorio di denti, quel ringhiare sommesso – quasi un brusio d’api – che s’indovina nell’angolo più estremo della tenda: il Preside di Durmstrang segue deciso la traccia e armeggia nel nulla finché non gli sembra d’indovinare un filo, un lembo, un drappo che strattona via con decisione.  
“Ciao, Barty,” sussurra suadente.  
Il ragazzo – ma puoi ancora chiamare così quella creatura rovinata, capelli di stoppa e sguardo da pazzo? – sorride, e le sue labbra disegnano nel volto patito una tagliola. Feroce. “Nessuno ti ha dimenticato, caro amico. C’è una nuova missione che ti aspetta,” mormora, mentre un ‘ _Diffindo_ ’ mirato scioglie i legacci che lo imprigionano. “Saresti disposto a fartene carico?”  
È una domanda retorica – e lo sa.  
Lo sanno entrambi

***

_**25.08.1994** – Tribuna d’onore._

“Ma quanti sono i Weasley?” osserva scandalizzata Narcissa.  
Florian sorride, perché in Germania è molto comune che i Purosangue abbiano anche quattro o cinque figli: una discendenza numerosa è quanto li ha salvati dalla decimazione delle cacce babbane. I figli sono una promessa d’eternità.  
“Non ne ho idea. Ho smesso di contarli quando una mano non mi è più bastata,” replica sarcastico Lucius, curandosi subito dopo di sorridere a una battuta di quart’ordine del Ministro.  
Il padre di Draco è un politico: di lavoro vende grazia, arroganza e bugie.  
Axel Von Kessel, invece, mani magiche e silenzio, preferisce l’inerte onestà di un corpo morto o di una patologia. Florian non saprebbe dire cosa gli ripugni di più: se la doppiezza del circo che inghiottirà anche Draco, prima o poi, o l’odore che si è incollato negli anni addosso a suo padre; lo stesso con cui l’ha seminato nel grembo di Leanor, condannandola.  
  
“Guarda, c’è Krum!”  
  
La voce entusiasta di Draco lo richiama al presente. Il campione di Durmstrang è un lampo inafferrabile, uno sguardo fermo e un profilo rapace. A ovest della tribuna su cui se ne stanno accomodati, draghi fiammeggianti salutano il passaggio del futuro Czar di Imbolc: la casa dei ‘ _cacciatori_ ’ l’ha incoronato con largo anticipo. Grida acute e un tambureggiare sordo accompagnano la folla in deliquio.  
“Non c’è partita,” commenta soddisfatto Draco. “Nessuno può competere con lui.”  
Draco è fatto così: se non può vincere – e la Scozia è stata umiliata con largo anticipo sulla finale – allora gode nel vedere sconfitti gli altri. Florian lo accetta comunque, infantile e meschino com’è, perché è stato anche la prima persona al mondo a farlo sentire necessario e ammirato; a fargli pensare alla vita come a un terreno di caccia in cui c’è un boccone persino per una fiera nata da madre morta.  
“Sembra che ai tuoi genitori i nostri vicini non siano molto simpatici,” lo pungola.  
Draco gli offre una cioccorana, senza tradire particolare irritazione. “I Weasley sono dei pezzenti,” borbotta, mentre il dolce gli impastoia la trachea e ricorda a Florian perché Axel sia tanto critico nei confronti dei bonbon d’importazione – in Germania preferiscono le Schokowolke, delicate nubi di cioccolata da inalare che si trasformano in praline a contatto con la lingua.  
“Per di più babbanofili,” aggiunge, dopo aver domato e inghiottito il batrace di cacao – con discreto sollievo.  
“Ma come si può familiarizzare con i Babbani?”  
Il Ministro Caramell tossicchia nervoso. “Eh… Siete ancora ragazzi,” balbetta. “Quando avrete più esperienza della vita…”  
“A Rosemund Wittgenstein, gemella della sestavola di mia madre, furono cavati gli occhi e tagliate le mani, prima che fosse esposta nelle gabbie di Münster, a morire di fame e di sete. Aveva sei anni e l’unico suo crimine era saper assumere le sembianze di un gatto nero,” sibila Florian.  
Caramell tenta una difesa disperata. “Sono cambiati i tempi, giovane Von Kessel! Ormai i Babbani ci considerano al più…”  
“Dei mostri da conservare sotto formalina, dice mio padre.”  
Narcissa gli destina uno sguardo che raggiunge la sua pelle come una carezza, e lo costringe ad abbassare gli occhi.  
“Suvvia, Ministro… Sono giovani,” osserva Lucius divertito. “Certe intemperanze si mitigano con l’età. L’avete detto voi, no?”  
Draco gli si accosta. “Hai fatto bene a chiudere la bocca a quel pallone gonfiato,” sussurra al suo orecchio. “Non vedo l’ora di togliere di mezzo tutti questi… Com’è che dite voi? _Babbafridi_?”  
Florian ride di gusto. “ _Muggelsfreunde_ *, quante volte devo ripetertelo?”  
Draco rotea gli occhi. “La tua è proprio una lingua impossibile. Meglio l’inglese!”  
  
Nel mentre la Testa di Falco irlandese mette a dura prova i cacciatori bulgari, mostrando una rocciosa resistenza agli attacchi dei battitori – e dire che Volkov ha la mira di un cecchino e la potenza di un dio norreno nelle braccia.  
“Una partita molto più combattuta del previsto,” osserva compiaciuto il Ministro, mentre Bagman si sgola come se quelle in campo fossero le sorti di un intero mondo.  
“Invece la guerra vera non è ancora cominciata,” mormora Draco a mezza bocca.  
Ogni tanto – è evidente – si dimentica che non ha il permesso di leggergli dentro.  
“Spero che la prossima cioccorana ti soffochi.”  
  
 _Spero che l’attesa finisca presto._  
  
Florian non sa che la clessidra è stata già rovesciata.  
È una pioggia fitta di grani dorati, l’ultimo dei quali completerà la rena destinata a bere il suo sangue. E quello di Draco.  
   
* _Muggel_ è il termine che nella traduzione tedesca designa i Babbani. _Freunde_ vuol dire 'amici'.


	6. Che la festa cominci

_**25.08.1994** – Tenda di Bartemius Crouch. _

Igor Karkaroff ha un viso da icona. Il naso lungo e scolpito è quello di un monaco ortodosso. Gli occhi di brace, due buchi neri.  
È la maschera di un martire o di un cospiratore. Agli occhi di Barty, un diversivo interessante.  
  
“Che genere d’incarico?”  
  
Karkaroff non interrompe mai il loro contatto visivo: forse non vuole perdere quella sensazione consolante di potere che gli dà il controllarlo; forse intuisce come sia il solo modo per contrastare l’ _Imperius_ del _vecchio_.  
  
“Il Signore Oscuro sta tornando. Voglio che sia accolto con tutti gli onori.”  
Barty si massaggia i polsi e deglutisce a fatica. “Egli è qui? Può liberarmi dalla mia prigione?”  
Karkaroff gli accarezza le spalle – in realtà la pressione che esercita è imperativa, quasi dolorosa. Non vuole consolarlo, ma dominarlo. Il potere è una messa e una danza. Si nutre di gesti, prima ancora che di parole.  
“Non ancora. Ma può farlo.”  
Barty rifugge lo sguardo dell’interlocutore. La sua vita è diventata una successione d’istanti gemelli. Ogni grano della clessidra somiglia a quello che l’ha preceduto. Ogni ora replica quella che l’anticipa. Ogni pensiero è uno schizzo d’odio che non può raggiungere il volto di pietra del _vecchio_.  
“Esiste già un piano, Barty, e tu ne farai parte, se lo vorrai.”  
“Un piano?”  
“Il Signore Oscuro risorgerà presto nella sua carne. Perché questo accada, però, c’è bisogno che il terrore cresca. La paura è come un’onda, Barty. Te lo ricordi?”  
  
Barty ricorda quant’erano bianchi gli occhi di Frank Paciock dopo l’ultimo _Crucio_. Ricorda il rosso della lingua di Bellatrix, quando si è umettata le labbra – lei, candida come la neve e vinosa come plasma. Ricorda che il rosso e il nero erano i suoi colori – e la luna d’argento, nelle notti di caccia.  
  
“Io non sono libero.”  
  
L’orgasmo della memoria cede il passo al realismo: non ha i mezzi, né il potere per abbandonare quella tenda. Presto il vecchio tornerà e del suo livore non resterà che lo stridio di lima con cui consuma denti che non possono più mordere.  
“Lo sarai. Sai già che una vita pesa come un’altra vita sulla bilancia della storia. Avrai una maschera che ti garantirà tutta la libertà che desideri. Per questa notte, però, dovrai contentarti di qualche ora.”  
“E cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Invocare il Teschio, perché tutti sappiano che ci siamo ancora.”  
“Non puoi pensarci tu, Igor? Oppure, come allora, hai troppo paura per essere fedele?”  
Karkaroff non muove un muscolo, ma ha senz’altro accusato la sua stoccata. “Io farò molto di più a dimostrazione della mia lealtà, per questo non posso correre rischi ora.”  
Barty solleva ironico un sopracciglio.  
“Ricordi Lucius Malfoy?”  
“E come dimenticarlo? Non ha aspettato neppure la prima falla per fuggire come un ratto.”  
Karkaroff spiega le labbra in un ghigno crudele. “Pagherà anche lui. Suo figlio è uno dei nostri.”  
E Barty ride. Stridulo, latra nella notte con la violenza di una iena. “Qualcosa mi dice che conosco già il copione. Chissà se tutti i padri somigliano al mio?”  
Karkaroff libera un piccolo sospiro. “Sarai libero prima della fine del mese, questo posso assicurartelo. In occasione del nostro prossimo incontro, tutto ti sarà rivelato. Qui e ora potrebbe essere troppo rischioso.”  
Barty annuisce.  
Quando vivi troppo a lungo disperato, una piccola promessa è un’iniezione di morfina.  
E ti basta.

***

 _ **25.08.1994** – Tribuna di Imbolc_.

Il campione di Durmstrang è stato sconfitto. Il viso impiastrato di sangue e una rabbia sorda a sfigurarlo, Krum solleva la mano in direzione della tribuna. È pronto a essere Czar e quel semplice gesto lo dimostra. È pronto a riconoscere la caduta, come a far propria la gloria. Anche se su Beltane governerà probabilmente Aaron Sieger, Draco si sente fiero di appartenere a una comunità in grado di forgiare un simile eroe. E si sente tradito – sbeffeggiato, anzi – da questi inglesi con il culo al caldo che hanno estinto le sue speranze per l’ennesima volta.  
Doveva vincere la Bulgaria.  
Doveva vincere Durmstrang.  
Doveva vincere Draco Malfoy.  
“Andiamo a salutare il Preside,” gli ricorda Florian. “Dopo che hai piantato tutta quella grana solo per…”  
Draco lo zittisce con lo sguardo – vorrebbe crederlo, almeno. La verità è che Florian non lo teme, ma gli vuole bene: abbastanza da lasciargli l’illusione del comando.  
Karkaroff, accigliato, registra tardi la loro presenza, ma qualcosa, nella piega delle sue labbra, si distende sino a dare l’impressione che stia sorridendo.  
“Oh, i miei giovani allievi,” sibila mellifluo. “Purtroppo il nostro Viktor non è riuscito a farsi valere sino in fondo.”  
Draco s’inchina un poco, compito e dignitoso.  
“Ma questo non vuol dire che questa sia per noi una giornata mal spesa,” aggiunge il Preside con un tono tanto sommesso da dargli quasi l’impressione di aver sognato.  
Si cerca negli occhi artici di Florian, ma non vi trova che incertezza.  
Karkaroff li richiama a sé con un cenno discreto. “Al limitare della foresta, tra una clessidra. Mi raccomando la puntualità.”

***

 _ **25.08.1994** – Tenda della famiglia Malfoy_.

L’aria non ha un buon odore. Florian serra le palpebre e sospira.  
Gli esseri umani cullano l’illusoria convinzione che le emozioni non abbiano un loro profumo, che gli stati d’animo siano accidenti volatili e che il male rappresenti un mero fatto. Gli esseri umani dovrebbero imparare a respirare e a fidarsi dell’istinto.  
Draco gli porge il mantello. “Mio padre ci lascia andare,” mormora. “Gli ho detto che torneremo presto.”  
Florian annuisce. Vorrebbe avere l’incoscienza con cui Draco si lascia vivere, ma la fiera glielo impedisce. La fiera sente con largo anticipo l’odore che nessun altro avverte.  
“Andrà tutto bene,” gli mormora Malfoy, ma parla soprattutto per sé – per rassicurarsi. “Ormai ci siamo.”  
Lepricani impazziti e canti sgolati dicono di una felicità che è un rito collettivo. In un tripudio di trifoglio e verde smeraldo, nessuno presta attenzione a due sottili figure incappucciate.  
“Credi che il Preside vorrà parlarci di _quello_?” mormora a mezza bocca.  
Draco si volge nella sua direzione – una lunga ciocca quasi bianca è tutto quel che dice dell’umanità di un’ombra nera. “Sì. Ne sono abbastanza sicuro.”  
Florian allunga il passo.  
Il campeggio babbano che ospita buona parte dei maghi presenti non ha nulla di minaccioso, eppure quella traccia orribile è sempre più viva.  
Karkaroff li affianca all’improvviso, mentre il bosco è già in vista. “Siete in anticipo,” mormora. “Si vede proprio che ho scelto bene.”  
Florian non sa perché, ma l’apprezzamento è un brivido che gli corre lungo la schiena.  
“ _Muffliato_ ,” sibila il Preside, il che sta a dire che il tenore dello scambio dovrà essere confidenziale.  
“C’è molta confusione in giro. Non volevamo correre il rischio di…”  
Karkaroff intima a Draco di tacere con un semplice cenno della mano. “Questa notte arriverà un segno. _Il Segno_ , dovrei dire. Questa notte il Signore Oscuro tornerà a ruggire.”  
Florian sbatte le palpebre, perplesso. Draco non è più bravo a simulare il proprio stupore.  
“La finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch è un formidabile strumento pubblicitario. Qualunque cosa accada questa notte, avrà una risonanza senza precedenti.”  
“Perciò… Cosa dovremmo fare?” osa.  
Karkaroff sorride – è una smorfia feroce. “Per cominciare, direi che potrebbe bastare un saggio delle vostre qualità di Mangiamorte.”  
Florian stringe la mascella e deglutisce a fatica. “Come la caccia ai Babbani?”  
“Come la caccia ai Babbani.”

***

 _ **25.08.1994** – Casa del signor Roberts_.

Il signor Roberts non ha mai sognato di fare il campeggiatore, men che mai, dunque, di aprire un campeggio.  
La vita in tenda è un affare da hippy, da spostati e da tedeschi in bicicletta, non da solidi cittadini inglesi della middle class. Poi è successo che la sua piccola attività commerciale ha cominciato a perdere colpi per colpa di un manipolo di animalisti pulciosi – vendeva articoli per la caccia – e che suo suocero ha tirato le cuoia, lasciandogli tre o quattro ettari di terreno non edificabile.  
E cosa te ne fai della terra, se non puoi costruirci sopra?  
A premere per il campeggio è stata Helen, sua moglie, cervello solido quanto le sue belle cosce da matrona. “Ora che c’è tutta questa mania della natura, Eddy, perché no?” gli ha fatto, davanti a un piatto di uova strapazzate.  
Già, _perché no_?  
Da quando ha avviato la nuova attività, tuttavia, non gli è proprio mai capitato di riempire tutte – e proprio tutte – le piazzole.  
“Senti che confusione. Di raduni ne abbiamo ospitati, ma questo è proprio il più strano di tutti, non ti pare?”  
Helen, che già russa, si volge sul fianco e apre un occhio. “Non vedo quale sia il problema. Strani o no, una volta tanto abbiamo guadagnato un bel po’ di sterline. A fine estate, direi che non poteva andarci meglio di così.”  
Edward Roberts si strofina le mani – vezzo da commerciante navigato – e poi si tuffa tra le lenzuola. È stata una giornata faticosa, ma le casse piene bastano a giustificare tutto – persino lo stravagante spettacolo pirotecnico che va avanti da un po’.  
È ormai prossimo a prendere sonno, tuttavia, quando un terribile urlo lacera il silenzio delle ore notturne.  
“Toby!” squittisce sua moglie, pensando al più piccolo dei loro figli.  
“Vado a vedere,” grugnisce, perché è Eddy Roberts che porta i pantaloni e ci tiene a ricordarlo.  
La camera dei ragazzi si trova alla fine del corridoio. La vecchia carta da parati lascia tracce polverose contro i suoi polpastrelli, mentre il cuore gli rimbalza in gola e ulula terrorizzato.  
“Papà, papino!” piange disperato il piccolo, inoculandogli il coraggio che non possiede: il coraggio delle vittime che per i cuccioli vanno a morire volentieri.  
Quando spalanca la porta, però, quello che vede gli gela il sangue nelle vene. Due ombre nere troneggiano al centro della stanza. Non hanno volto – e, se ce l’hanno, quel viso non possiede altra espressione che un ghigno spietato e fisso.  
Sulle loro teste, guidati da invisibili fili, i suoi bambini rotolano come biglie. O fantocci.  
“Chi siete? Cosa…”  
Uno degli incappucciati si volge repentino nella sua direzione. “ _Languelingua_ ,” sibila: ed è quasi gli abbiano riempito la bocca di melassa.  
Annaspa, Eddy, ma non rinuncia a farsi avanti. Per quanto terribili a vedersi, le ombre hanno linee esili e, soprattutto, hanno i suoi bambini.  
“Vedi cosa mi annoia dei Babbani?” mormora l’incappucciato che vessa il maggiore dei suoi figli. “Che non capiscono mai quando fare un passo indietro.”  
La luce che proviene dall’esterno colpisce l’asola in cui dovrebbe trovarsi il volto del suo interlocutore, facendo scintillare una maschera d’argento. Oltre, tuttavia, brillano due occhi di un azzurro tanto chiaro da parere bianco. Occhi da lupo – e fanno davvero paura.  
“ _Inflatus_ ,” sussurra.  
Il suo corpo comincia a gonfiarsi. Edward sente crescere la tensione delle viscere, cui una tonante scoreggia non basta a dare sollievo. È una vescica che si espande, il suo ventre, mentre il cuore pompa al punto che potrebbe crepare da un momento all’altro.  
“Vacci piano,” mugugna l’altro, prima di scagliare sul letto il piccolo Toby con un elegante movimento del polso. Impugna qualcosa, ma il velo delle lacrime gli impedisce di capire se sia un bastoncino o un coltello. Viste le sue condizioni, forse uno scannamento sarebbe più pietoso.  
“Se ci scoppia addosso, dovremo buttare via un paio di camicie.”  
L’ombra che lo tortura ride e poi lascia che si sgonfi come una palla bucata. Helen, nel mentre, deve già essersi svegliata, perché il rumore pesante di passi che avverte è inconfondibile.  
“Eccome un altro,” sibila l’incappucciato con gli occhi da lupo. “Che ne dici? Uso il fuoco?”

***

 _ **25.08.1994** – Tenda della famiglia Weasley_.

A svegliarle è stato Arthur Weasley, con accenti tanto disperati nella voce da risultare irriconoscibile. Ginevra sbadiglia intorpidita, poi si specchia nell’orrore paterno e abbandona di corsa il letto.  
A Hermione è bastato spiare le lunghe lingue guizzanti che salgono sino al cielo per capire che la festa è finita – che quella che sta per cominciare non le piace per niente.  
È scalza, scarmigliata, spaventata: si ingoffa nella prima giacca che riesce ad afferrare, e poi guadagna la piazzola antistante la tenda.  
Lo scenario che la accoglie è terrificante: maghi allo sbando si disperdono in direzione del bosco. Alcune tende ardono. Altre riverberano sinistri lampi verdi.  
Harry, con gli occhi sbarrati, stende il braccio e le indica il piccolo drappello compatto che marcia a ranghi serrati nel bel mezzo di quella devastazione. Non hanno volto, non hanno sostanza, non hanno un’identità. _Mangiamorte_ , sibila una voce nella sua testa, mentre impugna con forza la bacchetta. Ron, tuttavia, la dissuade con un semplice gesto – è una carezza gentile, che le sfiora il dorso della mano e basta a farla rabbrividire.  
“Non possiamo combatterli. Non finché…”  
Hermione socchiude le palpebre per regolare il fuoco; quando il quadro si fa davvero nitido, tuttavia, vorrebbe essersi risparmiata l’incomodo. Sono Babbani, quelle povere vittime sacrificali di una caccia feroce.  
Sono proprio come lei.  
“È orribile,” sussurra Ron – e quel niente di solidarietà le basta a dirsi che non resterà a guardare; che non tollererà anche quel sopruso.  
Arthur Weasley, tuttavia, è di ben altro avviso. “Non voi, siete troppo giovani,” dice. “Rifugiatevi nel bosco assieme a tutti gli altri. Noi andremo a combattere per il Ministero.”  
Charlie e Bill, d’altra parte, sono già in prima fila.

***

 _ **25.08.1994** – Campeggio del signor Roberts_.

La violenza è un virus irresistibile, che ti scivola sotto la pelle e ti possiede del tutto.  
La violenza, soprattutto, è un formidabile spirito di corpo e un invincibile aggregante. Per quanto tu possa essere debole, spaventato, meschino; per quanto tu possa vivere agli estremi della comunità cui appartieni, ti basta dominare una volta la plancia dei vincitori per essere riconosciuto come tale.  
Come hanno trascinato fuori di casa quegli stupidi Babbani, ad accoglierli c’era un altro drappello di incappucciati.  
Draco ha spiato oltre l’ombra, per verificare che non vi fosse anche suo padre, ma nessuno offriva alla notte barbagli di platino e occhi d’argento. Draco si è sentito forte – molto più forte – come pure rafforzata dall’avventura è la sua amicizia con Florian.  
Pensava che gli mancasse il coraggio, ma si sbagliava: l’odio di Von Kessel per i Babbani è forte quanto il suo. Possono davvero essere amici.  
La spianata del campeggio è tutta un vociare di gente in preda al panico. I forti sono quelli che una maschera d’argento cela e che, d’improvviso, si ritrovano a spiare tra sbuffi di fumo un poderoso teschio nero. È il _Morsmordre_ e quella è la loro iniziazione definitiva.  
“Tornate alla vostra tenda,” gli sussurra una voce che potrebbe essere quella di Karkaroff. Draco lancia un ultimo sguardo ai Babbani che, esanimi, galleggiano come meduse sulla testa del drappello. A qualche metro di distanza, un parlottio soffocato gli restituisce accenti che conosce già.  
“Via il mantello, Florian,” sussurra. Von Kessel si disfa della lugubre tenuta. Madidi, i lunghi capelli neri gli incorniciano il viso come un sudario. Devono avere un aspetto terribile, tutti e due: persino se si sono divertiti come mai prima nella loro vita.  
“Ci sono i figli di quel Weasley,” spiega a mezza bocca. “Non è proprio il caso di attirare troppo l’attenzione.”  
Florian rovescia un poco il capo e respira in profondità.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiede.  
Riesce a sentire il battito furioso del suo cuore.  
“Sì. Sto bene.”  
  
Interrato e furibondo, invece, uno spilungone rosso di pelo lancia poco distante maledizioni a un’innocua radice.  
  
“Con quei piedi, in effetti…” ridacchia.  
Il piccolo drappello in fuga si volge nella sua direzione.  
C’è anche _lei_.  
“Ci siamo persi,” dice con il tono più innocente del proprio repertorio. “Per caso avete visto mio padre?”  
Lo spilungone rosso si spolvera le ginocchia e lo guarda male. “Dove vuoi che sia, se non con quegli altri Mangiamorte?”  
Draco vorrebbe sputargli in faccia la verità – che ce l’ha davanti un Mangiamorte vero, non un vigliacco come suo padre. Che Lucius, no, non c’era là fuori. Non c’era a sporcarsi le mani – ma Florian è più rapido nel mentire al suo posto.  
“Lord Malfoy è uno dei Pari e una persona rispettabile. Hai prove di quello che dici?”  
Weasley annaspa.  
“Ora, se permettete, vorremmo tornare alla tenda.”  
  
Alle loro spalle, nitida, ancora la voce di una strega che conosce ormai bene.  
“Che figura, Ron… Certo che non ti smentisci proprio mai, eh?”  
Draco sorride.  
È stata proprio una bella serata.


	7. L'Escalier du Diable

_**31.08.1994** , Lübeck_.

La Königin der Hanse brilla dell’ultimo sole dell’estate.  
Ha un cielo mobilissimo, Lübeck, e asole di un azzurro irreale che si aprono all’improvviso nella fuga dei cirri.  
Florian socchiude le palpebre, mentre una lama di luce guizza oltre le spesse vetrate, gioca con i cristalli del poderoso lampadario del salone e muore nelle volute del ritratto di Leanor. Sorride, sua madre, e sferza l’aria con le sue chiome di lino, mentre le visioni di György Ligeti guidano le sue dita lunghe e mobili.  
È l’ _Escalier du Diable_ , uno dei pezzi preferiti della fragile creatura che l’ha messo al mondo – lo intuisce, Florian, dalle pieghe dello spartito. Dalle mille tracce che Leanor ha lasciato nello spazio da cui è svanita troppo presto.  
La musica appartiene alla storia dei Von Kessel, come la grande casa di laterizio rossastro e dai tetti cuspidati, che si specchia nelle verticalità della Kirchturm della St. Jakobikirche.  
La musica è un conforto e una debolezza, perché – anche se gli ripugna ammetterlo – Florian ama le composizioni dei Babbani: la solennità di Bach, il brio di Mozart, l’epica decadente di Wagner, la micropolifonia di Ligeti e le suggestioni di Krzysztof Penderecki.  
È quasi quelle inutili creature senza qualità abbiano tradotto nelle partizioni ritmiche l’aspirazione a essere _altro_. La musica è il loro afflato magico: un terreno sul quale Florian riesce a comprenderli.  
La cifra di Ligeti è il fa bemolle.  
Florian – le palpebre strette e le mani che scivolano rapide sui tasti – cerca l’accordo, mentre la luce del sole si fa più insistente con l’appressarsi del mezzogiorno. È il suo ultimo giorno a Lübeck, prima di un nuovo imbarco – prima di un’alba nebbiosa sulla banchina di Riga. Prima di Durmstrang e del freddo mortale di una landa di ghiaccio e solitudine.  
L’ _Escalier du Diable_ è una scala cromatica che suggestiona per sovrapposizione di ritmi africani. A un primo ascolto, la sua irregolarità ti fa pensare al jazz, perché non riesci a battere il tempo. In realtà obbedisce a un disegno geometrico che produce un flusso continuo: e ti ipnotizza.  
È una storia, soprattutto, l’ _Escalier_ ; è la preghiera di un’anima che cade all’Inferno e che ancora spera di trarsene fuori: dal basso di una scala infinita, spii ansioso il cielo che non ti appartiene più.  
Florian pensa che non potrebbe suonare nulla di più adatto al suo stato d’animo, perché a vincerlo è un’inquietudine sottile. Forse dovrebbe concentrarsi su quanto di bello gli ha lasciato l’estate – la caccia ai Babbani, per esempio.  
Solleva le palpebre.  
Una colomba si è posata sul largo davanzale di marmo e picchia il becco contro la vetrata. In lontananza, strida di gabbiani e il vociare costante di un porto sospeso tra modernità e medioevo.  
  
“Sei migliorato.”  
  
Alle spalle, lo sorprende la voce rauca di Kaspar, il maggiore dei gemelli, dunque anche il primo erede dei Von Kessel.  
Florian protegge con cura la tastiera, prima di volgersi in direzione dell’interlocutore.  
  
È entrato nella sua seconda decade, Kaspar: ormai è un uomo.  
I gemelli rappresentano un universo cui non ha mai avuto accesso, perché i sei anni che lo dividono dai fratelli l’hanno reso un estraneo – persino nell’unico anno trascorso insieme a Durmstrang avranno scambiato forse un paio di saluti. C’è una freddezza di fondo nel loro sangue che l’assenza di una donna ha solo accentuato. Nel loro mondo tutto maschile non ci sono parole di troppo, né gesti sbilanciati, né professioni maldestre d’affetto.  
Concluso il loro percorso di studi in collegio, Kaspar e Klaus sono entrati nella Zauberbundeswehr, le forze armate di difesa del Mondo Magico tedesco.  
A Imbolc erano feroci e implacabili, ma l’esercito li ha domati, limando la violenza latente della loro indole per trarne un’arma intelligente. Sono entrambi in licenza, dopo che Klaus è stato ferito in Krajina, ma hanno fretta di tornare a combattere.  
Di quel che sta accadendo nei Balcani, Florian non sa quasi nulla, se non che i Babbani vivono le loro inutili esistenze alla persistente ricerca di un nemico. Se non lo trovano, si ammazzano tra loro.  
Radovan Karadžić, un pazzo esaltato cui pazzi più esaltati ancora hanno conferito le insegne del potere, sta coprendo di sangue la Bosnia-Erzegovina. È un repulisti strisciante e strategico; una guerriglia diffusa, davanti alla quale le grandi potenze internazionali nicchiano, perché da rubare da quelle parti non c’è granché.  
Quando i Babbani entrano in guerra, però, anche gli stregoni soffrono: e il Mondo Magico, per fortuna, non resta a guardare.  
A guidare le operazioni è il generale Oliver Harris, nato a Salem, ma formatosi nel cuore magico dell’Europa – Hogwarts. A detta dei gemelli, è quasi uno stereotipo americano: ottimista, ancorato a un moralismo un po’ demodé, ma, se c’è da menare le mani, il primo della fila.  
Nel cuore della penisola balcanica, le forze internazionali di Difesa del Mondo Magico agiscono in piena sinergia con i comandi Babbani dell’Onu. A differenza di quel che credevano i suoi fratelli, la convivenza non è male, anche se la tensione, a volte, si fa sentire.  
I Babbani hanno una curiosa visione delle occupazioni e degli eserciti: dopo il massacro con cui si sono decimati a metà degli anni Quaranta, almeno, chiamano _Missioni di Pace_ anche le spedizioni di guerra.  
I gemelli hanno combattuto in Krajina, regione che gli eserciti regolari considerano poco interessante, ma che Harris ha già indovinato possa essere una futura polveriera – manca più di un anno ai massacri che la devasteranno, ma i Maghi vivono con il tempo un rapporto privilegiato. Lì, nei fatti, una sparuta percentuale di stregoni nazionalisti ha deciso di fiancheggiare i macellai serbi, aprendo la via al genocidio babbano. Là, appunto, le forze internazionali di Difesa del Mondo Magico sono scese in campo.  
I gemelli non sanno che quello balcanico è un virus che ha un nome e un cognome – Tom Riddle. Voldemort.  
Non lo sa neppure Florian, perché sposare una causa, un po’ come prendere moglie, è fidarsi della pancia, non del cervello.  
Voldemort ha fatto il nido in Albania, ma la sua ira è un veleno che ha infettato l’aria: come già in occasione della Prima Guerra Magica, i fratelli mordono i fratelli, nel nome di un sangue ch’è solo speso.  
  
Da quando combattono in una trincea vera – fisica, ma soprattutto ideologica – i gemelli sono cambiati. Sono cresciuti, dovrebbe dire, se solo avesse la maturità per rendersene conto, ma Florian ha quattordici anni e una visione della vita fatta solo di bianco e nero.  
Il grigio della metamorfosi lo lascia alle dissonanze di Ligeti.  
  
“Non molto,” mormora.  
Kaspar si accomoda nella poltrona accanto al camino, stirando le lunghe gambe. Misurano quasi due metri, i gemelli. Con i loro capelli biondissimi e gli occhi metallici, rappresentano un cliché da mitologia norrena.  
“Domani torni a scuola.”  
Ha voglia di parlare, Kaspar. Forse è la guerra che ti ruba tutte le parole e ti restituisce, all’improvviso, lo stupore della pace e di un affetto che davi prima per scontato.  
Forse l’hanno trovato cresciuto, i suoi fratelli. Hanno capito che non è più solo un bambino succube dei loro giochi crudeli.  
“Sì. Comincio il quarto anno.”  
Kaspar stira le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. “Mi manca, Durmstrang. Quelli sì che erano anni felici.”  
Florian non la pensa proprio così, perché non c’è nulla di bello nella neve e nel freddo e nella tensione costante che ti nasce dalla paura di non essere abbastanza forte, abbastanza crudele, abbastanza scaltro da sopravvivere.  
Non c’è nulla di bello neppure nel vedere tuo fratello sbranato da un Warg(1), tuttavia: è la vita che prende il sopravvento sulla crudeltà ludica del ragazzo. Un contrappasso inevitabile e crudele.  
“Voi quando ripartite?”  
Kaspar accarezza il muso di Loki, il vecchio levriero che dormicchia davanti agli alari.  
Hanno la stessa età, loro due: è l’ultimo dono d’amore che Axel Von Kessel ha fatto a sua moglie.  
“Dopo il consiglio di Frankfurt, credo. La seconda o la terza settimana di settembre.”  
“Hai paura?”  
Kaspar lo guarda senza calore. “Fammi sentire l’ _Escalier_ ancora una volta,” sospira.  
E Florian lo prende come un ‘ _sì_ ’.  
Ha paura, Kaspar.  
Davanti alla Morte, sei uomo solo se riconosci la tua impotenza.  
Forse dovrebbe dirlo a Draco, quando si rivedranno sulla banchina di Riga. Forse inghiottirà in silenzio l’istinto della fiera come la notte in cui ha scoperto il piacere di una crudeltà meschina.

***

_**31.08.1994** , in un qualche luogo sperduto nelle desolazioni dell’Oblast di Murmansk – Lapponia russa. _

Dalle guglie falconiere s’intravede il fiordo e la mole tenebrosa dell’arca che sarà il suo Cavallo di Troia.  
Igor Karkaroff respira l’aria fredda della sera e il silenzio che avvolge Durmstrang – la sua fortezza e la sua prigione – nell’ultima notte prima dell’arrivo degli studenti.  
Dormono i corridoi e le gargolle che si protendono sull’abisso.  
Dorme la taiga e la forra delle viverne.  
Dorme il lago e la magica polena.  
Non riposa la sua ambizione, però; non l’ansia revanscista con cui pensa a Hogwarts.  
La sua corrispondenza con Minus si è fatta quotidiana, perché il piano sia definito nel dettaglio prima ancora che le pedine scendano in campo.  
Il Torneo Tremaghi sarà l’occasione, poiché Durmstrang avrà accesso a Hogwarts con la pompa magna di una legazione legittima. Nel drappello del collegio, però, Karkaroff avrà cura di inserire i suoi sicari.  
Chi ucciderà Silente? Chi il Prescelto?  
Igor socchiude le palpebre e spia la notte.  
Se Harry Potter partecipasse al Torneo… È un’idea vaga, ma che prende sempre più corpo. Non ci sarebbe bisogno di spendere inutili risorse, perché è solo un ragazzo. Quante speranze avrebbe di sopravvivere a prove pensate per autentici campioni?  
Gli sfugge un sorriso pieno di soddisfazione. Se così non fosse, ha pronto il piano di riserva: fare della coppa una bella Passaporta, e catapultare il Sopravvissuto là dove il suo nome smetterà di avere un senso.  
Potrebbe portarcelo proprio Draco, perché no?  
E la carne di Malfoy diventerebbe carne del Signore Oscuro, appena in tempo per la sua epifania.  
Von Kessel, invece, toglierà di mezzo Silente con un veleno dei suoi.  
Sta crescendo bene, il piccolo Manimagus: così bene che è quasi ora di toglierlo di mezzo.  
Le spettrali vele dell’arca di Durmstrang oscillano sferzate dal vento, fantasmi turbinosi e inquieti nella notte del Grande Nord.  
L’ultimo sicario sarà Crouch: spierà i giovani assassini e ripulirà le tracce, se mai ne resteranno. A quel punto, neppure a dirlo, qualcuno eliminerà lui.  
Karkaroff si massaggia le tempie, annuendo soddisfatto: non ci sono errori nella perfetta sintassi del crimine che si appresta a compiere. Non ci sono anelli deboli, né punti in ombra.  
La voce del Male lo lusinga e gli racconta di un futuro in cui mai più l’orizzonte saprà solo di neve e polvere.  
“Igor Karkaroff, Preside di Hogwarts.”  
 _Suona bene._  
Domani, in ogni caso, accoglierà come di consueto i suoi studenti.  
Domani Durmstrang comincerà a selezionare i suoi campioni. E le sue vittime.

***

 _ **01.09.1994** , Riga_.

Alle quattro del mattino, la Daugava è una vena nerastra e immobile.  
Lungo la banchina, sbuffi di vapor d’acqua impalpabili come fuochi fatui denunciano la presenza degli studenti in attesa d’imbarco.  
Durmstrang non è generosa neppure nei prolegomeni: per raggiungerla ti tocca una sveglia antelucana e la spettrale maestà di un vascello fantasma.  
Draco si stringe nelle cocche del mantello, assonnato e di pessimo umore com’è sempre alla prospettiva di una lunga traversata.  
Il mare gli rovescia lo stomaco ed esaurisce il suo ottimismo. Rispetto agli anni in cui era solo una matricola, però, non è più divorato dall’ansia e dalla paura.  
È curiosa la facilità con cui ci si abitua anche al peggio: basta conoscerlo.  
Dei compagni di Durmstrang riconosce gli allievi di Beltane e il solito gruppo dei ‘cacciatori’, raccolti attorno a Krum. Discosti e tremanti, i pulcini che il Nord trasformerà in falchi – o condannerà a morte.  
“Quest’anno ci sarà una novità,” gli dice Slobo Horvat, Knjaz di Beltane – le linee involute del distintivo spiccano sul bavero della mantella.  
Draco non reagisce alla nuova, perché dei pochi indizi che Karkaroff ha offerto loro, una certezza è data: non trascorrerà a Durmstrang il quarto anno.  
Il come e il perché, sul momento, non lo colpiscono quanto quella nuova. È la stessa, d’altra parte, per cui si è svegliato ch’era ancora notte senza fare storie.  
“Una legazione parteciperà al Torneo Tremaghi. È sicuro che ci andrà Viktor.”  
  
“E vincerà,” mormora una voce che conosce bene.  
  
Florian gli si affianca, sfilandosi il cappuccio dal capo.  
Slobo non si interroga sulla matrice delle loro sicurezze: gli basta sapere che sì, hanno in comune una fede cieca in Krum e in quel che rappresenta.  
“Gli inglesi non ci ruberanno anche questo trofeo… Senza offesa, eh, Malfoy?” ride Horvat.  
Draco fa spallucce, perché il primo a scendere il campo per tradire il proprio sangue sarà lui.  
È una scala del Diavolo, quella dell’ambizione, e un’illusione ottica. Come in una tavola di Escher, raggiungi la vetta solo per realizzare che ti trovi ancora in fondo al pozzo.  
“È stata comunque una bella finale,” osserva diplomatico Florian, offrendo un diversivo a una conversazione scomoda.  
“Soprattutto il fuoriprogramma,” sottolinea Slobo. “Peccato che mio padre mi abbia trascinato via prima che potessi unirmi alla festa!”  
  
Draco cerca con lo sguardo Florian, ricevendo in cambio un’altra occhiata eloquente; è stata la loro notte, quella: notte di caccia grossa e di conquista.  
Quando sono tornati alla tenda dei Malfoy, però, l’irritazione mal simulata di Lucius l’ha fatto tremare.  
Aveva compreso tutto, suo padre?  
Erano solo i corollari dello spavento di Narcissa, per fortuna: i padri sono ciechi, quando chiedi loro di guardarti davvero.  
  
“Sì, è stato un bello spettacolo,” sogghigna Draco, e già si annuncia la mole spettrale dell’arca. “Ci siamo,” sospira. “Hai qualcosa contro il mal di mare, almeno?” mormora a Florian.  
Von Kessel spiega le labbra e gli offre un piccolo confetto. “Algabranchia e coda di rospo. Se riesci a ignorare il sapore, non avrai nessun disturbo.”  
“Che vuol dire ‘ _se riesci a ignorare il sapore_ ’?”  
Florian fa levitare il baule, precedendolo in direzione della passerella. “Che fa tanto schifo da farti vomitare subito. Con lo stomaco vuoto, è più difficile che arrivino altri conati, no?”  
Draco avrebbe voglia di lanciargli una _Cruciatus_ , ma stringe i denti e manda giù.  
Sa di miele e di rose, la pastiglia: Von Kessel l’ha preso in giro per l’ennesima volta.  
  
“Hai avuto il falco?” gli sussurra, affiancandolo.  
Florian annuisce.  
Il Preside li aspetta: dopo le lusinghe di una cornice appena sgrezzata, ora avranno i dettagli del quadro.  
Cos’ha detto loro Karkaroff, nelle sere in cui, al lume di mille candele, li istruiva nel suo studio?  
 _Dovete crescere, perché possiate partecipare alla caccia._  
È passato un anno.  
La clessidra si è rovesciata.  
Hogwarts è un domani che quasi già sfiora, come la certezza che avrà la sua preda.  
Non sa, però, di essere lepre e non lupo.  
Non sa che ad arrampicarsi per la scala del Diavolo si cade giù. All’inferno.

***

 _ **01.09.1994** , Espresso per Hogwarts_.

“In realtà avrei preferito frequentare Durmstrang anziché Hogwarts.”  
La voce monocorde di Zabini valica lo scomparto in cui se ne stanno asserragliati i Serpeverde per turbare la sua quiete.  
Hermione Granger sbuffa un po’, ma non riesce a impedirsi di ascoltare. Perché, poi? Misteri di un nome e delle sue suggestioni.  
“Sapete come la pensa Silente in merito ai Babbani, no? E Durmstrang non ammette che Purosangue. Peccato che mia madre non abbia voluto saperne di mandarmi così lontano...”  
Hermione si alza e si preoccupa di sigillare lo scomparto, perché Blaise non arrivi a offendere oltre le sue orecchie.  
“Durmstrang sarebbe stata più adatta a lui? Magari ci fosse andato, così mi sarei risparmiata quella gran _Cruciatus_ della sua presenza (2)!”  
Ron sogghigna.  
“Durmstrang è un’altra scuola di magia?” domanda Harry, che a volte sembra davvero precipitato per caso in quel loro mondo fatto di suggestioni e tradizione.  
“Secondo il Compendio sull’Istruzione Magica in Europa, non è un posto raccomandabile. Dà una grande importanza alle Arti Oscure,” sottolinea.  
“Se ci va Malfoy, potrebbe essere altrimenti?” suggerisce Ron.  
Hermione rotea gli occhi. “Certo che sei monotono, eh?” lo motteggia.  
“ _Malfoy_ , _Malfoy_ , _Malfoy_ ,” gli rifà il verso Ginny. “Non è che sei geloso, Ronald?”  
Ron storna lo sguardo e arrossisce.  
Arrossisce anche Hermione, ma non sa dirne il motivo – o ne ha paura: accanto a un fulvo Leone, nei suoi pensieri c’è ora un pallido principe del Nord.  
  
  
 **Note:** (1) La tradizione cui mi sono rifatta è quella della mitologia norrena (saga di Hervör), in cui i Warg (così sono indicati i lupi Fenrir, Sköll e Hati) sono cavalcature di creature umanoidi maligne e pericolose. Da questa stessa linea ha attinto anche Tolkien, che ne ha fatti alleati degli Orchi. In realtà avrei preferito proporre una figura del mito balcanica, ma le mie conoscenze in materia sono nulle.  
(2) Il passo riportato è la mia rielaborazione di un paragrafo dell’undicesimo capitolo di _Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco_ , _Sull’espresso per Hogwarts_. Le battute attribuite a Blaise Zabini sono, nell’originale, di Draco Malfoy.


	8. Hic sunt leones

_**02.09.1994** , Durmstrang – Sala del grimorio._

“… Grindelwald aveva compreso come fosse una legge naturale quella che sanciva la superiorità dei Maghi sui Babbani, e si era fatto carico di una missione che troppi dei suoi coevi avevano rifiutato per pigrizia e per viltà.”  
Aleksej Javlenskij sospira, quasi ad accentuare l’enfasi drammatica con cui ha tratteggiato il profilo dell’eroe – incompreso – di Durmstrang.  
“I Maghi sono più longevi dei Babbani, sono più intelligenti e, come dimostrano gli studi del nobile Mathias Von Schramm, persino più belli.”  
  
Florian stira un poco le labbra. Conosce bene il vecchio trombone, Von Kessel, perché è stato compagno di studi di suo nonno. Axel lo considera un idiota post-lombrosiano e, malgrado la forte avversione che nutre nei confronti dei Babbani, gli preferisce di gran lunga l’empirismo con cui l’americano Thomas J. Fletcher ha escluso che esistano differenze biologiche tra umani e maghi.  
A Durmstrang, è evidente, s’insegna ancora a riconoscere un fattucchiere dalla lunghezza del naso o dalla bombatura della fronte.  
  
“Solo a metà degli anni Quaranta, in Germania, il suo genio trovò il meritato riconoscimento e fu Ministro della Magia. Come dovreste già sapere, tuttavia, il Terzo Reich è stato una delle rare parentesi di civiltà nella barbarie della storia babbana.”  
Javlenskij si concede una nuova pausa, scrutando l’uditorio con quei suoi occhi glauchi da predatore bolso.  
“Immaginate: consapevoli della loro debolezza, finalmente i Babbani si fanno carico di un’opera scientifica di selezione e miglioramento della loro razza. I menomati, i ritardati mentali, gli invertiti, i mutilati: carne che pesa sulla bilancia del progresso! E nessuno – sottolineo! Nessuno! Aveva mai avuto sino a quel momento il coraggio di ammetterlo!”  
Riprende fiato.  
“Grindelwald, intimo di Erik Jan Hanussen (1), conobbe Adolf Hitler, un Babbano tanto acuto e sensibile da concedergli di scrivere nelle sue note – inforca gli occhiali, si schiarisce la voce – « _La forza senza un fondamento spirituale è destinata a fallire_ (2) _. Ebbene: Adolf Hitler può essere per i suoi quel fondamento e quella luce._ » Che lucidità! Che acume!”  
  
L’oratoria di Javlenskij si infiamma.  
Florian sogghigna, perché gli sembra di sentire suo nonno – Hieronymus Wittgenstein – e il suo latinetto indignato. Non è un caso che la bella Margaretha Himmler, promessa sposa di Kaspar, lo chiami _Malatempora_ (3), appellativo ironico cui il vecchio si è arreso con insospettata docilità.  
Draco sbadiglia, emulato da una dozzina di compagni.  
Le lezioni di Storia Contemporanea del Mondo Magico sono una noia mortale. I giovani fattucchieri dovrebbero combattere, non memorizzare l’impronta che altri hanno lasciato.  
Il professor Javlenskij, sordo alla muta supplica dell’uditorio, prosegue indisturbato.  
La docenza è spesso un ossimoro – per non dire onanismo puro. Ti abbeveri del suono della tua voce, senza aspettarti uno scambio.  
L’allievo migliore è quello che ti restituisce l’eco. Le idee intelligenti, un’ipotesi da cancellare.  
Javlenskij, almeno, mostra un’invidiabile impermeabilità al tedio dell’aula.  
  
“Eppure questo degno rappresentante della nostra casta consuma oggi i suoi giorni a Nurmengard, come…”  
  
La pesante porta di quercia si apre con un sinistro cigolio dei cardini.  
Javlenskij ammutolisce, così il resto dell’uditorio.  
“Perdonatemi, professore, se interrompo una così brillante inaugurazione per il vostro corso, ma avrei bisogno di conferire in privato con due giovani allievi.”  
La voce di Karkaroff è ferma e imperativa. Javlenskij tace e s’inchina alla gelida autorevolezza del Preside.  
“I signori Von Kessel e Malfoy possono seguirmi nel mio ufficio?”

***

_**01.09.1994** , Hogwarts – Dormitorio femminile di Grifondoro._

“Ma non è emozionante?”  
  
La voce di Lavanda, che l’eccitazione amplifica di due buone ottave, s’insinua con la violenza di un tarlo nei suoi altrimenti ordinatissimi, efficienti pensieri.  
Hermione Granger, almeno, spera ancora di riuscire a imparare un paio di complessi teoremi aritmantici prima che le sue palpebre si facciano troppo pesanti. È evidente, tuttavia, che non solo non le riuscirà di studiare, questa sera, ma che se non metterà a tacere la Brown non dormirà proprio nessuno – a partire da Grattastinchi, che, non a caso, la fissa supplichevole ai piedi del letto.  
  
“Cosa?” esala senza calore.  
“Ma il Torneo Tremaghi, no?” cinguetta Calì, dando man forte a quello stucchevole deliquio.  
  
Perché Godric l’ha punita associandola a due svitate? Hermione se lo chiede dal suo primo anno.  
La vocina della coscienza le dice ch’è lei ad avere qualcosa di sbagliato, perché ha mille conoscenze, ma nessuna amica.  
La voce della coscienza, quando hai quindici anni, dovrebbe sforzarsi d’essere meno crudele.  
  
“Non abbiamo l’età per partecipare,” osserva puntigliosa. “Al più potremo fare da spettatrici.”  
Lavanda la fissa con un misto di compatimento e d’incredulità.  
“Ma chi vorrebbe partecipare? L’hai sentito il Preside, no?”  
Hermione si arruffa i capelli già crespi e indomabili. “Ha anche detto che non ci saranno rischi per i partecipanti.”  
Calì, arricciata sul letto della Brown, le volge un’occhiata colma di sarcasmo – _questa qui non capisce proprio niente_ , le sembra di leggere in due intensi occhi neri – e torna a sfogliare il suo _Teen-Witch_ , mentre Lavanda straparla tormentandosi le folte trecce castane.  
“Quello che volevo dire, _Hermione_ – e calca sul suo nome come se fosse un interlocutore particolarmente stupido – è che avremo la possibilità di conoscere un mucchio di nuovi ragazzi!”  
Hermione accoglie in grembo Grattastinchi, quasi a concedersi il tempo per pensare a una replica che sia pungente, ma non offensiva; caustica, ma non rabbiosa. Ha quindici anni, però, e comincia a fare i conti con i limiti imposti dall’età.  
“ _Ragazzi_?” sottolinea. “Ma non riuscite a pensare a nient’altro?”  
Lavanda e Calì si volgono nella sua direzione con invidiabile sincronia. “A cosa dovremmo pensare, secondo te? Alle rune?”  
Hermione sente un diffuso rossore salirle sino alle orecchie.  
È una vecchia storia, questa: _vecchio_ non vuol dire _superato_.  
 _Vecchio_ non vuol dire che non senta ogni volta quella puntura. È lo spettro della diversità, della solitudine, del non amore. È il dolore sottile che le procura, a volte, cercarsi negli occhi di Ron e trovarvi l’amica, la confidente, la secchiona. Non una ragazza. Non Hermione.  
“Forse sarebbe meglio,” sibila a mezza bocca, liberando dalla stretta il suo bel gattone per scivolare sul fianco.  
“Oh, guarda!”  
L’acuto della Patil la fa sussultare anche se si era ripromessa la massima indifferenza.  
“Nelle pagine centrali c’è un poster di Viktor!”  
 _Viktor Krum_ : sembra destino che quel nome la perseguiti.  
“Quanto è bello, mamma mia!” squittisce Lavanda, mentre Calì si preoccupa d’ingentilire la parete che divide il suo baldacchino da quello della Brown con il cipiglio torvo del bulgaro.  
“Che occhi… E guarda che portamento!”  
Hermione sbuffa. “Cammina come una papera zoppa!” bofonchia. “Ve lo posso assicurare!”  
 _Viktor Krum_. No, forse non sarebbe tanto male, se solo non la costringesse a frugare tra ricordi pericolosi.  
La Coppa del Mondo.  
La caccia ai Babbani.  
 _Draco Malfoy_.

***

_**02.09.1994** , Durmstrang – Torre di Baba Jaga._

Lo studio di Karkaroff sa di freddo, di pelli conciate e della povertà claustrale del Grande Nord.  
Una poderosa scrivania d’olmo occupa i tre quarti dello spazio disponibile. Una nicchia scavata nella dura pietra ospita una collezione di tomi dall’aria vetusta. L’arco ogivale che conduce allo stretto terrazzino è sormontato da un teschio di viverna.  
“Non è mio costume distrarre gli studenti dai loro corsi, ma ho ritenuto opportuno conferire con voi quanto prima.”  
Draco annuisce.  
“Avete fatto un buon viaggio?”  
“Eccellente,” si affretta a rispondere, perché il peso di una debolezza ch’è senz’altro nota non venga rimarcato da Von Kessel – no, Florian non lo farebbe mai. “Abbiamo comunque ricevuto il vostro falco. Sapevamo cosa ci aspettava.”  
Karkaroff fa scivolare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. Li soppesa e cerca nei loro occhi il segno di un cedimento che non troverà. Li ha già messi alla prova, in fondo: sa che non hanno paura.  
“Vi ho convocati, perché da oggi, per le prossime tre settimane, il collegio sarà impegnato a selezionare la legazione che parteciperà al Torneo Tremaghi.”  
Draco deglutisce. Florian, al suo fianco, non muove un muscolo.  
“Voi avete entrambi quattordici anni. Siete troppo giovani per aggiungervi di diritto.” Il Preside si concede una piccola pausa. “A meno che, ovviamente, non vi procacciate quel diritto.”  
  
 _Combattere. Colpire. Conquistare._  
  
Un brivido gli scivola lungo la schiena, come una voce maligna gli sussurra all’orecchio il mantra di Imbolc.  
  
“Volete che partecipiamo alle qualificazioni interne?” mormora Florian – la sua voce è così pacata e ferma che Draco non può fare a meno di provare invidia e astio in eguale misura.  
“È quello che mi aspetto da voi. Solo così avrò la certezza di aver riposto bene la mia fiducia. Solo allora, soprattutto, la nostra missione potrà avere un seguito.”  
“Cosa ci attende?”  
Ora è Draco a prendere la parola, perché non vuole sembrare da meno del compagno. La paura, annichilita dal suo forte orgoglio, non cessa tuttavia di morderlo alla gola.  
“Come vi ho anticipato, il Signore Oscuro ha più di un nemico. Non solo il Prescelto attenta alla sua vita, ma non è da meno Albus Silente. È opportuno che qualcuno si occupi anche del Preside di Hogwarts.”  
Florian spiega le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. Feroce.  
“Abbiamo un altro uomo che lavorerà per noi dall’interno e che, all’occorrenza, vi soccorrerà. Dobbiamo sfruttare con intelligenza l’occasione offerta dal Torneo, perché tutto appaia _naturale_ e _pulito_.”  
Draco contrae le nocche. “Eliminare Harry Potter durante le prove? Mi piace.”  
Karkaroff gli rivolge un’occhiata obliqua. “Vi chiedo di non arrogarvi compiti che nessuno vi ha conferito, signor Malfoy,” sibila il Preside. “Non avete l’età per partecipare al Torneo e non rischierete inutilmente.”  
“Ma anche il Prescelto…”  
Florian gli posa il palmo contro la coscia. “Potete aiutarci a superare le selezioni, Preside?” sussurra allora conciliante.  
Karkaroff sorride: ha riconosciuto le sue creature. “Gradite della pozione _Felix Felicis_?”

***

_**06.09.1994** , in un qualche luogo sperduto nelle desolazioni dell’Oblast di Murmansk – Lapponia russa. _

Benché quel ruolo gli sia stato offerto di diritto, Viktor ha deciso di scendere in campo e combattere. Viene da una famiglia di soldati, Krum: se solo cercasse una scorciatoia, coprirebbe suo padre Gregor di vergogna.  
A disciplinare le prove è il Preside in persona: li osserva dall’alto delle guglie falconiere, Karkaroff, mentre si allineano in fila compatta per le qualificazioni.  
Il Torneo Tremaghi è la più spietata delle competizioni, perché chiama in conto l’essenza autentica dell’essere fattucchieri: la forza interiore, la potenza dell’aura, l’intelligenza, la spregiudicatezza.  
Viktor sa che molti – specie gli astuti collegiali di Lughnasadh – lo considerano un bestione tutto muscoli e poco cervello, come se il suo talento nel Quidditch non suggerisse tutt’altro. Non se ne cura: il suo valore profondo sta proprio nell’abilità con cui riesce ad accantonare pensieri oziosi.  
Non ha paura. Non ha rimorso. In questo istante, mentre prende fiato e si lancia nelle acque gelide del lago, non ha neppure identità.  
Il dolore è uno stato mentale. Viktor stringe forte le palpebre e si azzera.  
Molti ricorrono all’incantesimo Testa Bolla, per assicurarsi una respirazione efficiente – prudenti, ma poco previdenti, perché in quelle acque torbide e freddissime riposa il terribile Kraken. Esegue una trasfigurazione parziale, mutando in squalo: come la bestia prova a sferzarlo con uno dei suoi tentacoli, risponde con un morso. È così, d’altra parte, che affronta la vita un vincente nato.  
Lontane, quasi impercettibili, le grida d’incitamento di Imbolc, mentre scivola rapido tra i flutti quasi volasse.  
Pensa già alla coppa, Viktor. Pensa a un trofeo che non potrà strappargli davvero nessuno.

***

_**15.09.1994** , in un qualche luogo sperduto nelle desolazioni dell’Oblast di Murmansk – Lapponia russa. _

Draco è stato colpito dalla coda della viverna. Se non avessero sorbito entrambi la pozione, è molto probabile che l’affilato pungiglione l’avrebbe raggiunto in pieno petto.  
Florian deglutisce a fatica, e poi risale rapido l’erta della torbiera.  
“Non ci provare,” sibila l’altro. “Ognuno per sé.”  
Non ha ancora perso la sua bacchetta, né la scintilla arrogante che accende di lampi feroci i suoi occhi grigi.  
Florian arretra.  
La viverna alita zolfo e avvelena l’aria.  
Malfoy si è rialzato e stringe con forza la testa dell’omero, per ridurre l’emorragia.  
La bestia lo studia con i suoi occhi ambrati, piccoli e feroci. Non somigliano ai draghi, quanto ai gatti, gli ha confidato Klaus. Sono intelligenti, intuitive e spietate. Per cogliere alla sprovvista un simile mostro devi possedere molto più di una pozione dall’effetto temporaneo e la tua ambizione di pulcino.  
“ _Ventus_ ,” sibila Draco.  
Una folata potente e imprevista restituisce alla viverna il puzzo ammorbante del suo fiato; vacilla un po’ ed è allora che Draco colpisce.  
“ _Pollus_.”  
Un sorriso crudele gli attraversa il viso, come afferra per il collo il gallinaccio che ha preso il posto del rettile. “Hai visto?” gli fa sprezzante – e poi sviene come un fantoccio inerte.  
“Già, ho visto,” ridacchia Von Kessel.  
Alle sue spalle agonizza ancora lo Sleipnir (4) che ha sventrato.

***

_**02.09.1994** , Hogwarts – Sala Grande._

“Secondo me, la spuntano.”  
Harry solleva il viso dal porridge, portando lo sguardo su Ron. Weasley gli indica i gemelli, intenti a confabulare con Lee Jordan.  
“Hanno deciso di partecipare al Torneo. E quando si mettono in testa qualcosa, chissà perché, riescono sempre.”  
Harry abbozza un sorriso di circostanza, anche se a preoccuparlo è ben altro: sono trascorsi tre mesi dalla fuga rocambolesca di Sirius e non ne ha più avute nuove. Era meglio sapersi orfani, che non scontare sulla pelle il terrore di una nuova perdita.  
“Magari perché loro hanno qualche talento?” suggerisce maligna Ginny, prima di prendere posto al suo fianco.  
È cresciuta, Ginevra: d’infantile le restano efelidi e sorriso; tutto il resto, piuttosto, parla della donna che diventerà.  
“Ha parlato Carman (5)!” risponde piccato il fratello, mentre Hermione inghiotte bocconi di pane e burro.  
“Devi essere affamata,” osserva. “Forse avresti dovuto mangiare, ieri sera.”  
Hermione fa spallucce. “Combatterò la causa degli Elfi in un altro modo,” mugugna, “ma se pensi che abbia avuto i crampi, ti sbagli. Ho trovato chi mi ha fatto comunque perdere l’appetito.”  
Harry sbatte perplesso le palpebre. Hermione volge il capo in direzione di Lavanda Brown, che ridacchia come al solito accanto a Calì. “È cominciata ufficialmente la stagione degli amori,” ironizza la Granger. “Temo che abbiano scambiato il Torneo Tremaghi con il Ballo delle debuttanti!”  
Harry ridacchia. “Be’… Un ballo ci sarà comunque, no?”  
Hermione abbassa lo sguardo, punta nel vivo.  
“Ma a lei cosa importa,” s’intromette Ron. “Chi vuoi che la inviti?”  
Non c’è crudeltà in quell’illazione, ma Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che Weasley dovrebbe imparare a tacere. Lo pensa senz’altro anche Ron, ora che Hermione gli ha fatto esplodere in faccia il porridge.  
“Preoccupati per te,” sibila velenosa la Granger.  
“Te la sei cercata,” bofonchia Harry, prima di offrire al compagno un tovagliolo. “È pur sempre una ragazza.”  
 _È pur sempre una ragazza_.  
Hermione gli scocca un’occhiata terribile. “ _Grazie_ , Harry. Se non lo dicevi tu, nessuno l’avrebbe capito, vero?”  
Cho-Chang li guarda divertita e interessata.  
Forse Ronald non è il solo imbranato.  
Forse le ragazze sono una prova ben peggiore del Torneo che tutti aspettano.

***

_**16.09.1994** , Durmstrang – Infermeria._

“Come va?”  
Draco strizza le palpebre. “Va,” mugugna. “Me la sarei cavata anche senza di te.”  
Florian evita commenti superflui, mentre si accomoda accanto al letto. L’infermeria è deserta, ma molto più calda del resto del castello – tutto sommato, un buon posto in cui scambiare due chiacchiere.  
“Probabile. Oppure avresti perso tanto sangue da richiamare i lupi.”  
Malfoy si passa il palmo contro il viso, allontanando infastidito qualche ciocca. “Ci tieni tanto a sentirti migliore di me?”  
Florian sbuffa. “Non drammatizzare. Il Preside è stato contento.”  
“Di te.”  
“Di _noi_. Io sono un Mannstiere. Per me è più facile.”  
Draco chiude gli occhi. “Non posso permettermi di sbagliare. Quando saremo a Hogwarts…”  
“Saremo. L’hai detto. Siamo in due. Karkaroff sa che insieme lavoriamo bene.”  
Un altro sospiro.  
“Tu sei più coraggioso, Draco. Io devo solo coprirti le spalle.”  
Malfoy lo guarda. “Io non sono più coraggioso. Io devo guadagnarmelo, quel posto.”  
Florian apre la bocca, ma non sa cosa dire.  
Draco si asciuga furtivo le ciglia. “Scusa,” mormora imbarazzato.  
“Non importa. Ho paura anch’io.”  
Malfoy gli stringe la mano, in silenzio.  
Su Durmstrang cala la notte.  
In loro, probabilmente, è già scesa da molto, molto tempo.  
  
   
   
 **Note:** (1) Astrologo personale di Hitler, nonché suo iniziatore al neo-paganesimo. Per una disamina completa della figura vi rimando a M. Gordon, _Il mago di Hitler. Erik Jan Hanussen, un ebreo alla corte del Führer_ , Mondadori, 2004.  
(2) La frase è di Adolf Hitler.  
(3) Si rifà il verso al _mala tempora currunt_ di Catone il Censore.  
(4) È il nome del magico destriero di Odino, un selvaggio cavallo con otto zampe. Qui ne ho fatto il nome di una specie.  
(5) Potentissima strega irlandese, capace di distruggere qualsiasi cosa con i suoi potenti incantesimi segreti.


	9. Un buco nel cuore

_Del giorno in cui giunse la legazione di Durmstrang, Hermione ricorda con nitore un dettaglio – un rovello. Un pensiero molesto.  
Quel trenta ottobre d’oro e nebbie, Hermione Granger si domandava quale fosse il vero colore dell’amore. Se all’amore, soprattutto, bastasse il rosso per cui aveva perso la testa._

***

Le emozioni hanno calore e colore.   
A quindici anni, se ti chiedono di disegnare l’amore, tracci un bel cuore e lo riempi di rosso.   
L’adolescenza è la stagione dei colpi di testa e dei cliché, delle utopie e delle maldestre certezze. Abbandoni le linee rassicuranti del bambino che sei stato per inventarti una nuova conchiglia – per inventarti un sentimento.   
E allora scrivi la pagina più bella – quella che hai sognato, che hai coltivato, che hai aspettato come un piccolo boccio segreto – con inchiostro rosso.   
Avrai tempo di pentirti per le scelte sbagliate, per gli entusiasmi mal riposti, per la fiducia cieca: stringi il calamo e usi un tono caldo, di quelli che la retina fissa persino nel buio. Prova a strizzare le palpebre e poi aspetta: tra schizzi di nero e bianco, il rosso è il solo colore che ti soccorre.   
E bianca, nera, rossa è la vita: bianca come la luce che t’inghiotte quando vieni al mondo, nera come la crudeltà di quello che ti aspetta, rossa come il sangue che spendi. Come il sangue in cui ti perdi.   
Rosso è il tono che Hermione Granger, quindici anni, associa ancora all’amore; rosso come i capelli di Ron Weasley e rosso come le sue guance, che s’infiammano quando qualcuno le fa un complimento.   
Mai _quel qualcuno_ , però.   
In due mesi di convivenza pressoché quotidiana, nulla è mutato tra loro, se non il crescere di frizioni stupide, che la riempiono di un’angoscia strana, di un’insoddisfazione sottile.   
È quasi una donna, Hermione: ha voglia e fretta d’innamorarsi.   
Harry è un giovane eroe dagli occhi tristi, che ama di un affetto viscerale, eppure fraterno: potrebbe morire per lui, non amarlo. Non c’è un vero perché al fallimento di una passione nobile, senz’altro più giustificata della cotta per Weasley, ma quando mai t’innamori per un motivo?   
Ron è lì, al suo fianco. A portata di mano.   
È il vicino di casa, il fratello della compagna di scuola: è il banco di prova rassicurante di una sua qualunque coetanea Babbana.   
Hermione Granger può però dirsi un campione statistico?   
Quindici anni: tanti te ne bastano a conoscerti un po’, a stupirti di te stessa.   
Tanti a essere anche onesta e a chiederti cosa avete in comune, voi due, da poter immaginare un futuro insieme.   
  
_Harry_.   
  
È molto, ma è anche poco.   
Se non aveste diviso avventure sul campo, se non vi avesse unito il bisogno di capire e di combattere, vi sareste mai incontrati?   
Hermione s’interroga al buio, mentre Lavanda e Calì bisbigliano degli ospiti imminenti, dei ragazzi che devono ancora conoscere, dei cuori che sperano d’infrangere. Vorrebbe somigliare loro almeno un po’ – essere vacua e incostante e lasciarsi vivere senza troppi perché.   
Vorrebbe credere alla Cooman e dirsi che sì, è colpa di Giove in sesta casa se è ingrassata di un paio di chili; è il transito di Saturno a renderla emotiva, il quadro astrale a condannarla all’infelicità.   
Invece Hermione Granger è un ossimoro: una strega scettica. Una Babbana mal riuscita.   
  
È un’alba rugginosa e fredda, quella che spia oltre gli spessi vetri del dormitorio.   
Una nebbiolina sottile veste il parco di Hogwarts di veli lattescenti, mentre radi raggi imbiondiscono la Foresta Proibita. Grattastinchi, tra le sue braccia, sbadiglia scontento e forse si chiede perché mai gli sia toccata una padrona inquieta, piena d’ansie e sentimenti che nessuno coglie – che nessuno vuole.   
Ne farebbe volentieri a meno per prima, d’altra parte.   
  
“Che faccia! Ma hai pensato al C.R.E.P.A. tutta la notte?”   
Ron ha la sensibilità di una pluffa e un invidiabile tempismo nel dire sempre la cosa sbagliata al momento giusto. Dovrebbero istruire un insegnamento ad hoc e intestargli la cattedra, pensa con una punta di malignità, ma inghiotte il sarcasmo per non offrire il fianco a una nuova stilettata.   
I ragazzi non credono all’orgoglio delle piccole donne. Non sanno neppure ch’è una proporzione inversa a regolarlo – quanto più si è giovani, tanto meno si è disposti a inghiottire umiliazioni. Mai sottovalutare, insomma, la permalosità di una bambina.   
“No,” replica senza calore, prima di spiegare le labbra in un sorrisino crudele. “È che oggi arrivano gli studenti di Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. _Noi ragazze_ – e rimarca il plurale – siamo molto emozionate.”   
Ron apre la bocca, ma non trova una replica da opporle. Resta a fissarla, imbambolato, come un pesce in secca. Ha un’aria stupida, vulnerabile e infantile: Hermione imburra serafica un panino e pensa che sarà una buona giornata.

***

_Vita nostra brevis est,  
brevi finietur,   
venit mors velociter,   
rapit nos atrociter,   
nemini parcetur.   
_   
Alexej Meschtschanow, Czar di Samhain, ha una piacevole voce baritonale. Florian accompagna con il battito delle mani l’esercizio virtuoso di una goliardia antica, mentre le onde schiumano contro i fianchi della nave.   
  
_Vivat academia,  
vivant professores!   
Vivat membrum quodlibet,   
vivant membra quaelibet,   
semper sint in flore._   
  
Sono una ventina, gli studenti scelti per la legazione: raccolti nel cuore di un’arca spettrale, esorcizzano cantando la noia del viaggio e l’ansia della lunga traversata.   
“Non ti unisci a noi?”   
Draco, seduto in un angolo, è rimasto in disparte per buona parte della giornata.   
“No. Non m’interessa.”   
Florian trattiene un breve sospiro, perché sa che Malfoy l’intercetterebbe subito, vestendolo di un significato offensivo. Da quando c’è stato l’incidente della viverna, tra loro si è aperta una faglia.   
  
La verità è che l’altruismo è un’ascia bipenne, e nessuno te lo racconta mai.   
C’è chi non ha voglia di essere salvato, perché cadere è l’unico atto d’affermazione che conosca.   
C’è chi non vuole rimetterti il peso dell’esistenza.   
C’è chi non accetta un affetto fatto di bisogno e di pietà.   
La verità è che Florian gli vuole bene proprio per questo: perché gli ha permesso di salvargli la vita; perché, così facendo, Malfoy ha dato un senso anche alla sua.   
Florian pare neve, ma dentro è nero: è pieno di sentimenti morbosi e possessivi e crudeli.   
Draco è _suo_.   
È un affetto senza condizioni, quello di Von Kessel.   
È l’amore di una solitudine assassina e dei silenzi abissali in cui è cresciuto.   
  
“Sei arrabbiato con me?”   
Draco solleva il viso, ma distoglie presto lo sguardo. “No. Forse è solo il mal di mare.”   
Sta mentendo e lo sanno entrambi.   
  
_Vivant omnes virgines faciles, formosae!  
Vivant et mulieres tenerae, amabiles,   
bonae et laboriosae_ (1) _.  
_   
Il canto si fa sguaiato. Qualcuno fischia. Sono i cuccioli del gruppo, loro due: dei bisogni di una torma in calore non intuiscono ancora granché.   
“Ti è toccata la prova più difficile. Vuol dire che il Preside pensa che sei pronto.”   
Draco si lascia sfuggire un mezzo sorriso. “Quando capirai che non la voglio la tua pietà?”   
La voce di Malfoy è metallica. Presto cambieranno timbro entrambi, e questo pensiero lo spaventa più di quel che vorrebbe.   
Non si riconosceranno più? Si perderanno?   
Draco è l’unica scusa che ha per sentirsi forte; è il padrone della fiera che gli dorme dentro: l’ha capito un lontano giorno d’inverno, quando quegli occhi d’argento hanno fissato il leopardo senza tremare.   
“Non è pietà,” mormora. “È che non possiamo lavorare insieme, se tu non ti fidi più di me.”   
  
Draco torna a guardarlo. Florian lo lascia fare, perché nella sottomissione legga anche il segno della sua sincerità.   
Pensa a Kaspar e Klaus, che combattono e ammazzano insieme in Krajina.   
Pensa a loro due, che copriranno di sangue Hogwarts.   
Se dividi il calice, il peso della colpa si attenua, sino ad evaporare del tutto.   
  
“Hai ragione. Forse sono nervoso. Non ragiono bene.”   
Florian annuisce. “Ho un po’ paura anch’io. Quel Barty… Ci sarà da fidarsi?”   
  
Hanno incontrato il giovane Crouch alla fine di settembre. Era una notte da tregenda e lo sguardo folle del Mangiamorte sposava il clima come l’ennesimo cliché tragico.   
È stato Karkaroff a organizzare tutto.   
Karkaroff a imporre loro di conoscere un antico soldato di Voldemort.   
  
Florian rabbrividisce al solo pensiero.   
  
La sala del grimorio, orfana di studenti e professori, era cupa e silenziosa.   
Crouch se ne stava in un angolo, a esplorare venature e interstizi dei banchi quasi fossero un complesso mandala.   
“Siete due ragazzini,” ha ringhiato senza guardarli. “Perché dovreste rischiare il collo per una guerra che non vi appartiene?”   
È stato Draco a parlare. “Siamo Purosangue,” ha detto senza tremare. “Vogliamo riprenderci ciò che è nostro.”   
Barty ha cominciato a ridere in modo sguaiato.   
“Anche mio padre è un Mangiamorte,” ha aggiunto Malfoy.  
Crouch si è volto a guardarli: i suoi occhi – due biglie dalla sclera giallastra, venata qui e là di rosso – erano vuoti. “E tu vorresti imitarlo? Fare qualcosa per impressionare il nobile Lucius?”   
Draco è arretrato di un passo. Florian non ha avuto il coraggio di toccarlo.   
“I padri ti vendono,” ha ruggito Crouch. “Ti tradiscono. Ti mettono al mondo incollandoti un progetto che non è il tuo. E poi ti buttano via.”   
Draco ha aperto la bocca.   
“Sai cosa vuol dire essere un _vero_ Purosangue?”   
  
Florian strizza le palpebre, perché non vuole ricordare.   
C’è stato qualcosa, in quell’incontro, che l’ha spaventato, più che turbato.   
Il leopardo ringhia inquietudine e il ragazzo non riesce a soffiarla via.   
  
“Vuol dire essere senza sangue e senza catene e senza altro referente che non se stessi. Vuol dire lavare il passato con la morte e strappare le radici per far spazio al nuovo seme. Vuol dire uccidere il padre, Draco Malfoy.”   
  
Barty è pazzo e Florian ha paura di chiamare quelli come loro – quelli che a un pazzo obbediscono.   
  
“Viktor non sta bene. Karkaroff sembra preoccupato.”   
  
La voce di Draco lo richiama alla realtà. Alexej s’inchina e raccoglie gli applausi dell’uditorio, mentre lo sciabordio delle onde si fa più forte. “Ormai ci siamo,” sospira. “Sono curioso di vedere questa famosa Hogwarts.”   
Malfoy si stira come un gatto. “Anch’io.”   
Doveva esserne il principe come suo padre: invece l’ha inghiottito il Nord e Voldemort lo digerirà.

***

“Questo sarà un anno interessante.”   
Hermione rotea gli occhi. Ron, letteralmente, sbava. Per essere uno cui non riuscirà mai un incantesimo di trasfigurazione, è davvero abile nel farsi passare per una lumaca.   
“ _Ti.prego_ ,” sibila, assestandogli una gomitata tutt’altro che generosa.   
La legazione di Beauxbatons, capitanata da una matrona colossale, è una sparuta dozzina di statuine di porcellana: ragazzi e ragazze, senza distinzioni di sorta, sembrano figli di un altro tempo, rosei ed esili e delicati come elfi. Lavanda, alla sua destra, sospira per ogni ciuffo biondo, per ogni inchino, per ogni erre loffa e mal arrotata.   
Hermione non sa se chiamare _nausea_ o solo _invidia_ la morsa che le serra lo stomaco, mentre gli occhi di Ron si posano su una bionda sfolgorante e decidono d’ufficio di consumarla.   
“Non li vedo tanto adatti al corpo a corpo,” mugugna Fred – conquistandosi la sua gratitudine imperitura – mentre il gemello continua a negoziare piani deliranti per accedere al Torneo.   
“Non certo come…”   
  
Un rombo potente squarcia il silenzio. Le stelle rade, che punteggiano un cielo scuro e mobilissimo, si ritraggono spaventate. Della spettrale arca di Durmstrang appare dapprima il solo pennone, le cui vele sbrindellate fluttuano nel vento come fantasmi. I boccaporti sono occhi ciechi di una mole scheletrita e consumata dai secoli.   
  
“… Quelli,” rantola Lee Jordan.   
Il comitato d’accoglienza scruta attonito il lago: la più nera e pericolosa delle scuole di magia sembra non voler tradire le aspettative fin dai saluti.   
Hermione deglutisce a fatica, mentre la chiglia si apre per vomitare a riva il prezioso carico.   
“Sembrano orsi,” lamenta Lavanda, finché il drappello non risale l’erta che conduce alla Sala d’Ingresso – e allora no, nessuno chiamerebbe più in conto un plantigrade.   
Hermione spia occhi d’ossidiana – rari – e iridi pallidissime. Un ragazzo alto e prestante, intabarrato in una pelliccia d’orso, ricambia il suo sguardo: è Viktor Krum, ma qualcosa la distrae e quasi non si accorge dell’eroe di Durmstrang.   
Malfoy e il compagno dalle pupille artiche sono il fanalino di coda.   
Hermione registra il dettaglio sorpresa, perché è evidente che sono troppo giovani per prendere parte al Torneo.   
“Oddio… Ma c’è anche…” rantola Ginny, un poco arretrata.   
Draco si volge nella loro direzione, ma c’è qualcosa negli occhi di lui che, d’improvviso, la gela.   
Non ha il coraggio di sollevare il braccio e di dargli il benvenuto.   
Non ha neppure il coraggio di dirsi che sì, è il benvenuto davvero.   
  
“Krum… C’è Krum…”   
Ron cade nel deliquio dei fanatici, restituendola al presente – sembra la sola, in effetti, a non subire la malia del bulgaro.   
“Sì, stai sbavando,” lo gela senza troppi complimenti, prima di avviarsi alla Sala Grande.   
Pansy Parkinson squittisce come una cavia ai fianchi della legazione di Durmstrang. La trova ridicola, eppure l’invidia, perché se non fosse sempre _Hermione Granger_ , forse il coraggio di sollevare quella maledetta mano l’avrebbe avuto.   
“Pensi che ci farà un autografo?”   
Hermione sbuffa, accomodandosi davanti a un piatto ancora vuoto. “Secondo me, tra due minuti torna da dove è venuto, se non lo lasciate in pace. In fondo cos’è? Un giocatore di Quidditch. Pace.”   
Viktor si volge nella sua direzione, ma il sorriso – grato – che le regala muore contro le volute ribelli di una disordinata massa di capelli castani. 

***

“Adesso hai capito perché preferivo studiare qui?”   
Florian, intento a liberarsi dell’ingombrante pelliccia, gli risponde con un grugnito.   
Serpeverde: ecco la Casa di Voldemort, e la culla di suo padre.   
Ecco il regno che gli spettava di diritto, se solo Lucius…   
“Benvenuti. Per noi è un onore ospitare il grande Krum.”   
A parlare è un ragazzo dalla pelle color cioccolata e penetranti occhi neri, in cui la scintilla dell’ambizione brilla più viva che mai. “Blaise Zabini,” si presenta, ma nessuno sembra granché impressionato – non Viktor, almeno, che detesta gli adulatori.   
“Senz’altro il clima è migliore di Durmstrang,” mormora Florian, che, di quando in quando, s’improvvisa interprete di Krum.   
“Solo il clima?” ride Aaron Sieger. “Non ho mai visto tante ragazze in vita mia.”   
Usano il russo per non compromettersi, ma gesti e toni sono eloquenti. “Quella là… Ha un musetto proprio carino.”   
_Quella là_ è una studentessa dalle folte trecce brune e dagli occhi azzurri, che storna il viso come Draco si volge a guardarla. “È la mia fidanzata,” dice senza calore.   
Aaron apre la bocca per non articolare un suono.   
“Me l’ha promessa mio padre, e allora?” mugugna, fingendo una sicurezza che non possiede.   
Parla di Astoria come potrebbe parlare di un sauro, o di un falcone. Usa un possessivo in luogo del cuore, perché la verità è che non prova niente, se non il fastidio di una predestinazione non voluta.   
“Sei fortunato. È bella,” dice Florian.   
  
“A me piace quella.”   
  
La voce di Viktor li sorprende all’improvviso, perché Krum è un eroe di sguardi e di silenzi. Le ciarle sono un affare da ragazzini, non da predatori.   
“Chi?” chiede Alexej.   
Viktor si alza e indica la rumorosa tavolata di Grifondoro. “La ragazza con i capelli cespugliosi.”   
Florian comincia a ridere in modo isterico. “Ti prego! Se già l’apostrofi così!”   
Ride anche Draco, come sghignazza l’intera rappresentanza di Durmstrang, sorpresa – e forse persino un po’ intenerita – nello scoprire che anche il miglior Cercatore del mondo ha un punto debole. Un buco nel cuore.   
Krum aggrotta le sopracciglia e li fissa con uno sguardo che ammutolisce tutta Serpeverde, tanto è minaccioso e torbido.   
“Sul serio, Viktor, è terribile!” rantola Sieger, Czar di Beltane. “Cos’ha di bello?”   
Krum morde rabbioso un panino. “Ha begli occhi,” dice. “E uno sguardo intelligente. Non è come tutte le altre.”   
Draco sorbisce composto un po’ di zuppa. “La conosco di vista,” considera soprappensiero. “L’ho incontrata alla finale della Coppa del Mondo.”   
Viktor lo fissa ora con un’ansia quasi canina – e molto comica. “Sul serio?”   
Florian sogghigna, ma gli assesta una gomitata prima che possa rovinare i suoi piani.   
“Sì. Frequenta un poveretto che lavora al Ministero.”   
È amica di Harry Potter, soprattutto: ed è proprio quello, sul momento, l’unico legame che gli interessa.   
“Allora… Potresti presentarmela?”   
Draco si netta le labbra. “Perché no?” 

***

“Sta guardando dalla nostra parte!”   
Lavanda le trapana un timpano con uno squittio tanto acuto che vorrebbe ucciderla. Non ha mai pensato sul serio di ricorrere a una _Cruciatus_ , Hermione, ma la Brown potrebbe essere il suo banco di prova per mostrare al vecchio Malocchio che no, non è solo un’irreprensibile studentessa.   
“Sul serio?”   
Ron, che si è appena ripreso dalla celeste visione di una Veela beaxbatoniana – o quel che diavolo è – balbetta emozionato.   
“Non vi dico che siete ridicoli,” grugnisce, “non sono così generosa.”   
“No, ma sul serio… Stanno venendo qui!” singhiozza Weasley commosso – Lavanda, paralizzata dall’emozione, sembra una gargolla dalla mascella slogata.   
Hermione si volge esasperata, sfinita da una fiera delle vanità fatta solo di sospiri e squittii e…   
  
“Ciao. Viktor vorrebbe conoscerti.”   
  
E niente, _punto_.   
Se nasci secchiona con i capelli crespi, non c’è libro che ti prepari a una favola.   
Nessuno.   
  
   
   
 **Nota:** (1) è il _De brevitate vitæ_ , inno internazionale della goliardia, noto anche come _Gaudeamus igitur_.


	10. La principessa sul pisello

Chi l’ha detto che l’adolescenza è il fiore della vita?  
Un fiore di cactus, al più.  
Le spine di una rosa.  
L’adolescenza è un’anticamera infinita, l’attesa di un futuro che arriva sempre troppo tardi.  
Te ne stai lì immobile, le mani umide e il cuore in gola, a spiare tra interstizi d’ombra e silenzio – o rumore da assordarti.  
  
Il cuore di Hermione, in questo momento, è una cacofonia di rimbombi – se lo sente in gola, lei, come la prima volta in cui guardando Ron ha scoperto che aveva gli occhi blu.  
Quelli di Draco, invece, sono polle d’argento. Freddissime.  
  
“Viktor vuole conoscerti.”  
  
Krum la scruta un poco arretrato, mentre Grifondoro trattiene il fiato.  
Sembra più vecchio dei suoi diciassette anni. Il profilo, deciso, ha qualcosa di nobile e d’antico.  
Sorride appena, Hermione – la lingua le è caduta.  
Viktor fa un lieve inchino, ma è ancora Malfoy a condurre il gioco. È il figlio di Lucius e gli somiglia, ma ha qualcosa di più dolce, morbido, attraente.  
Forse è la curva piena delle labbra ad ingentilire un viso appuntito.  
Forse sono le ciglia lunghe, di un biondo pallidissimo.  
Forse sono i suoi quindici anni, la fretta d’incollarsi una cotta o un amore che la facciano sentire – finalmente – come tutti.  
Alle sue spalle c’è un intero dormitorio incredulo. Può quasi sentirli, lei, quei pensieri scorretti, le piccole, meschine frecciate che nascono dall’invidia e traducono una verità scomoda.  
  
 _Perché lei?_  
Perché la secchiona?  
Perché quella che di Quiddich non sa niente, che lascia il cuore a prendere polvere in biblioteca?  
Perché non Lavanda, innamorata dell’amore?  
Perché non Ginny, tutta fiamma come i suoi capelli?  
  
“Io ringrazia per tue parole. Io spera di conoscere nuova amici in questi mesi.”  
  
Krum arrossisce un po’, mentre articola a fatica una profferta che gorgoglia goffa e quasi inintelligibile.  
Draco le rivolge un’occhiata obliqua: e la fa sciogliere.  
“Viktor apprezza che tu non gli sia svenuta davanti e che non gli abbia urlato in faccia. Sarebbe molto contento di passare più tempo con te.”  
Hermione assume il colore che solo le braci nel camino centrale. Krum, per fortuna, sembra altrettanto imbarazzato, tant’è che si congeda con fretta sospetta.  
Hogwarts la guarda, ora, come non ha mai fatto, perché il cono di luce di una popolarità non richiesta le si è acceso addosso.  
  
Eccola là, Hermione Granger: non brutta, non bella; intelligente, sì, ma petulante come una maestrina.  
Coraggiosa, senz’altro, ma un coniglio quando si tratta di lasciar parlare il cuore.  
Eccola là, indifesa e succube di un’emozione imprevista. Pelle nuda davanti agli occhi più freddi e belli del mondo.  
  
“ _Wow_ ,” bisbiglia. E cosa importa, una volta tanto, se quella è un’uscita alla Lavanda Brown?

***

“Allora? Com’è andata col _cespuglio_?”  
Lo Czar di Beltane solleva il calice in direzione di Krum.  
Il Torneo Tremaghi non è ancora iniziato, ma la piccola guerra di Viktor è già in corso.  
Lei – Hermione. Hermione Granger – è bella come un levriero biondo.  
Se trovasse il coraggio di confessarglielo, forse non capirebbe; forse resterebbe offesa dalle sue metafore grezze, che tanto dicono di quello che è – diciassette anni e un destino segnato da un nome.  
I Krum sono fatti per combattere, non per comandare. Non sono ambiziosi, non sono spietati, ma si nutrono dell’egoismo dei martiri e degli eroi: la vita è la prova cui si sottopongono ogni giorno, una palestra autoreferenziale.  
A Krum non importa vincere per umiliare gli altri: è se stesso che non sopporta di deludere.  
Questo, però, lo rende vulnerabile ai sentimenti, perché come fai a spiegare quello che ti concedi così di rado?  
  
Un levriero biondo: un cane elegante e bellissimo, occhi mielosi e una cascata di corde d’oro a coprirgli il dorso.  
Ne ha visto uno a Sofia, da bambino, nei pressi della cattedrale di Aleksandăr Nevski. Non ha mai dimenticato la meraviglia di una bestia regale e servile insieme – fedele e nobile.  
Hermione ha un aspetto dimesso, ma quegli occhi fieri l’hanno colpito dritto al cuore.  
  
Malfoy asseconda Sieger e ride compiaciuto: un atteggiamento che lo disturba e lo ferisce in eguale misura. C’è qualcosa in Draco che suona falso, stonato, freddo – Viktor perdona tutto, ma non la doppiezza dei serpenti, l’opportunismo dei gattopardi. Tace, tuttavia, perché è un giocatore e perché quel ragazzo gli serve – gli serve la sfrontata arroganza con cui sfida gli altri. Gli serve la sfacciata sicurezza con cui l’ha visto guardare Hermione.  
  
“Finiscila,” mugugna. “Non è divertente.”  
Nei suoi occhi, Hermione è già la più bella di tutte.

***

“Ma… Ma come hai fatto?”  
È difficile mangiare quando tutti ti mangiano; quando la curiosità è la punta di una freccia avvelenata.  
È impossibile tenere gli occhi bassi e la bocca piena, quando il cuore non vuol saperne di restare al suo posto, ma se ne sta acquattato lì, tra lingua e denti. Tra desiderio e paura.  
“Fatto cosa?” esala esasperata.  
L’incredulità di Ron è più offensiva della curiosità di Lavanda, perché l’interlinea – limpido – è di quelli che una ragazza non dovrebbe incontrare mai.  
  
 _Come ho fatto a piacere a un ragazzo, Ron?_  
Come ho strappato quello che tu non mi dai?  
Come sono entrata negli occhi di qualcuno senza chiedere permesso?  
  
È una rabbia sorda, quella che le monta dentro, e mastica con bocconi di focaccia.  
È così che l’ha vinta, Weasley: giocando con le sue insicurezze; pungolandola là dov’è tenera e molle e stupida – tanto da lasciarlo fare. Da lasciarlo entrare.  
  
“Cioè… Hai parlato con Viktor!”  
Harry ride, come ridono i gemelli e come sghignazza chiunque non sia Hermione Granger, capelli cespugliosi e occhi fieri.  
“Proprio tu… Tu che non…”  
“ _Io non_ … Cosa?”  
Non c’è autentica irritazione nella sua voce, quanto rassegnazione.  
È abbastanza intelligente da immaginare come questo sia solo l’antipasto del Golgota che l’aspetta, perché la maldicenza non è un’arietta sottile, un venticello volubile e delicato, ma una slavina di parole indigeste.  
“Non te lo meriti!” bofonchia Weasley, e quasi le fa tenerezza, per quanto è infantile e maldestro. Le sfugge un sorrisino ironico, forse persino cattivo. “Dovrai fare qualcosa per farti notare, allora.”  
Ron le rivolge un’occhiataccia. “È tutto facile, per voi ragazze!”  
“Oh… Mi hai promossa sul campo?” flauta mefistofelica.  
Gli occhi neri di Krum non smettono di cercarla.  
È come un brivido, una carezza gentile. L’attrazione, però, è l’incendio che le ha cauterizzato nella retina i colori sbagliati.  
“Shhh, fate silenzio,” intima loro Fred, che, come il fratello, sembra aver sviluppato un morboso interesse per tutto quel che riguarda l’anno scolastico appena inaugurato.  
“Il momento è giunto,” mormora Silente. “Ma prima d’illustrarvi le regole del Torneo Tremaghi, vorrei che deste il vostro più caloroso benvenuto a coloro che, lavorando con alacre dedizione, hanno reso possibile la ripresa dei giochi.”  
Harry le allunga un lieve gomitata.  
“Cosa?”  
“Guarda Bartemius Crouch… Non ti pare che abbia un’aria strana?”  
Hermione socchiude le palpebre, ma quel dettaglio – la piega feroce delle labbra, lo scintillio folle dello sguardo – le sfugge.  
Ha quindici anni e la vita è altrove.

***

Florian è stato il primo ad accorgersene, perché la Polisucco può forse ingannare la vista, ma non un olfatto come il suo, e Barty ha un odore inconfondibile – un misto di sudore e sangue secco. Muco e lacrime. È l’aroma della follia, un distillato d’abbandono.  
Ha cercato con lo sguardo Karkaroff, e il Preside ha annuito. “È ora di ritirarsi,” ingiunge poco dopo, chiamando a raccolta la legazione.  
“Mi sembrava troppo bello che ci lasciassero dormire qui,” lamenta Poliakoff.  
Alexey ridacchia. “Ma chi avrebbe dormito?”  
Krum li redarguisce con un gesto secco, finché Durmstrang non è che una processione di schiene e silenzio.  
La notte di Hogwarts è buia, ma punteggiata di stelle; l’aria, fredda, non sferza come al nord. Draco, al suo fianco, si lascia sfuggire un sommesso sbadiglio.  
“È qui,” gli sussurra.  
“Chi?”  
“Barty. L’ho visto.”  
Malfoy sbatte le palpebre, perplesso.  
“Se non avessi trovato di meglio da fare, l’avresti capito da solo,” lo pungola ironico.  
“Insinui?”  
La spettrale arca di Durmstrang è in vista: una volta dentro, non potranno più parlare con altrettanta libertà. “Dico quello che vedo.”  
Draco sbuffa. “Non essere ridicolo! Ho solo…”  
“Fatto il ruffiano? Non credo che Viktor abbia davvero bisogno di un portavoce.”  
  
Malfoy stringe i denti.  
Lo sta irritando e lo sa. Forse gli piace, di quando in quando, saggiare la forza del loro legame – logorarlo per renderlo più saldo.  
Un nodo scorsoio.  
  
“Però, visto che parliamo della ragazza che…”  
“Non una parola in più,” sibila Draco – lo sguardo torbido, la mascella tesa. “Quella sta sempre con il Prescelto. Se voglio ammazzare Harry Potter, mi conviene farmela amica, ci arrivi o no?”  
La sua voce, sottile e freddissima, muore nel vento e nel buio.  
“Ehi? Voi due? Volete restare fuori?” li richiama lo Czar di Beltane.  
Florian storna lo sguardo. Draco allunga il passo.  
“Scusa,” mormora alla sua schiena. “Ho detto una cosa stupida.”  
“Sì, l’hai fatto,” lo liquida Draco. “Non c’è niente di più importante della nostra missione.”  
Florian inghiotte l’umiliazione, a capo chino. La fiera gli dice che Draco sta mentendo – e il suo istinto non sbaglia mai.

***

Il dormitorio dell’arca è tanto spartano da far rimpiangere, se possibile, quello di Durmstrang.  
Draco si stira intorpidito e spia l’alba da uno degli oblò.  
Il sole si è appena alzato oltre i monti che cingono la conca di Hogwarts.  
È una giornata serena, malgrado sia già autunno. Oro e rossi prepotenti colpiscono la sua retina come non capita mai al nord, dove tutto è grigio e bianco. Un incubo monocromatico.  
Si massaggia le spalle. La viverna gli ha lasciato una brutta cicatrice, ma, soprattutto, un pessimo ricordo: non è abile come credeva, quando si tratta di combattere. Non è ancora il mago che sogna di diventare.  
Florian dorme, arricciato sul fianco. È il suo migliore amico e un fardello sempre più pesante. È un complice e una cattiva coscienza. È un limite all’anarchia delle sue scelte.  
“Lasciami in pace,” bisbiglia, prima d’indossare la camicia e abbandonare la nave.  
Tutto tace. La coda di un tritone movimenta appena la superficie oleosa del lago. È l’illuminazione di un momento, una voglia imprevista: abbandona la passerella ed entra in acqua.  
Le sue sono bracciate lente e regolari, prive dell’urgenza furibonda con cui sfidava il rigore del fiordo; rispetto alla morsa del freddo che gli mozzava il respiro, è quasi fendere un amichevole amnio.  
Trattiene il fiato, per una breve apnea.  
Hogwarts è bellissima. Lo commuove la pietra grigia, come le lacrime dorate con cui muore la Foresta; lo emoziona l’erta erbosa che porta al castello, il fondale limaccioso del lago.  
Lo devasta ricordare che no, tutto quello non gli appartiene, perché gliel’ha tolto Lucius.  
L’amore di un padre dovrebbe essere un’ancora, non una tempesta. Draco, però, si sente fragile come una foglia morta.  
Brucia il rancore sotto le ciglia, ma ancor più i polmoni: prende aria con uno slancio furibondo, cercando di nuovo il cielo, il suo azzurro terso sciabolato dai primi raggi di sole.  
Strizza forte le palpebre, accecato per un momento; quando riapre gli occhi, non è più solo.  
  
“Ciao. Non pensavo che ci fosse qualcuno.”  
  
Ha le guance rosse e la voce incerta.  
Il libro che stringe al petto, quasi volesse farne uno scudo, è una patetica difesa per il suo imbarazzo.  
Le tremano le dita: e Draco se n’accorge.

***

Lavanda ha scelto di tacere ch’erano forse le due o le tre del mattino; l’ha abbandonata alla notte tediata ed esausta, perché costretta a ripetere mille volte la cronaca di un’agonia annunciata.  
Viktor l’ha guardata, dunque l’ha resa evidente agli occhi degli altri.  
Di punto in bianco, la secchiona è diventata una ragazza una donna un trofeo.  
  
“Ma cosa ti ha detto?”  
  
La verità è che le parole non sono mai importanti quanto i gesti, le suggestioni, le occhiate e i silenzi.  
Krum non ha parlato, ma _suggerito_.  
A Hermione, però, quel sussurro è arrivato appena, perché è giovane, superficiale, scontata.  
Puoi lottare tutta la vita per dirti diversa, ma la verità è che basta un biondino con gli occhi d’argento a farti capitolare.  
  
Perché?  
Perché è bello. _Punto_.  
È _solo quello_ , ma _solo_ può anche essere _abbastanza_ , se hai quindici anni e vuoi regalarti un sogno.  
  
Si è svegliata ch’erano appena le cinque. Potrebbe dormire fino a tardi, perché l’attende un sabato di festa, ma nel suo letto c’è il malefico pisello di un’emozione inattesa – proprio come la principessa di una favola infantile, se li sente contro la pelle, quei mille lividi. Premono tutti sul cuore.  
“Un secondo in più e divento matta,” ha bisbigliato solo per se stessa, cercando rifugio in un libro, in uno scialle, in una fuga.  
Hogwarts al mattino è un miraggio riposante; percorri i vialetti muschiosi del parco e ti senti l’ultimo abitante del pianeta. A volte lo vorrebbe, Hermione, con quell’egoismo che ti sorprende d’adolescente, quando la paura del limite diventa un bisogno assoluto di negazione.  
  
 _Cancello quello che fa male._  
Chiudo una porta e scappo via.  
  
Non c’è rifugio da se stessi, però: e lo sa bene.  
  
L’arca di Durmstrang colpisce il suo sguardo, spettrale e imponente com’è. Nella sua pancia, pensa, dorme anche un pezzettino della sua immaginazione.  
Com’è davvero Draco?  
È una domanda cui non può rispondere, perché un nome non basta a dire di te.  
Sa ch’è di neve e d’argento e che pure la scioglie.  
A quindici anni, forse è già tutto.  
  
La via per il lago digrada fino a morire in una distesa di pietre larghe e piatte, che il primo sole ha già scaldato un poco. Vi si siede senza pensare – senza guardare le orbite cieche dell’arca dei sogni.  
I suoi occhi divorano rune; le dita, nervose, stropicciano pagine già note.  
È uno sciabordio imprevisto a farle perdere il segno. È un tritone bellissimo a rubarle il senno.  
Draco scivola sul pelo dell’acqua, a pochi metri dalla riva – una scintilla d’oro, che divora il sole e tutta la sua attenzione.  
Hermione lo segue incantata con lo sguardo e poi decide di accogliere la sfida: quella della timidezza, del pudore, del buonsenso.  
È una studentessa modello, Hermione. È quella che sai sempre come definire, collocare, chiamare.  
È stanca, Hermione, d’essere una retta: ora vuole provare l’ebbrezza della curva.  
  
“Ciao,” gli fa – la voce suona falsa e stonata, ma non importa.  
Draco abbozza un sorriso e raggiunge la riva con un paio di bracciate.  
“Non pensavo che ci fosse qualcuno.”  
“Mi sono svegliato presto e ne ho approfittato.”  
La camicia fradicia segna le linee di un corpo acerbo, ma elegante; i capezzoli, inturgiditi dal freddo, sono rose di sangue: Hermione distoglie lo sguardo, anche se ha appena scoperto in sé una fame divorante.  
Se non fosse una quindicenne travolta da una cotta rovinosa, forse noterebbe qualcos’altro, all’altezza dell’ulna sinistra di Malfoy – una runa d’inchiostro? Un obbrobrio negromantico? – ma quella pelle di luna esaurisce le sue risorse.  
  
È così che vive Lavanda? Con il cuore pieno e la testa vuota?  
Può darsi.  
Non è terribile, tuttavia, come aveva immaginato.  
  
Draco scuote il capo come uno spinone zuppo. A Hermione riesce spontaneo sfilarsi lo scialle e offrirglielo.  
“Ora accendo un fuoco… Intanto, però…” mugugna senza guardarlo.  
“Grazie.”  
La voce di Draco è sottile e incolore, mentre stenta a mantenere fermo il polso e mormora: “ _Incendio_.”  
Rispetto ai suoi standard, l’esito è deludente – un fuochino striminzito, da dilettante – che molto dice del suo stato d’animo.  
“Te la cavi proprio bene con gli incantesimi, vero?”  
Malfoy si accoccola accanto alla fiamma, fissandola con genuina ammirazione.  
Hermione arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli, farfugliando qualcosa che non comprende per prima.  
“Non conosco molte streghe, ma tu sei davvero brava.”  
  
Sembra sincero: e sa già di miracolo.  
  
Hermione è abituata a essere derisa per il suo impegno, non certo apprezzata.  
Hermione è un’enciclopedia ambulante che, di quando in quando, riesce utile.  
  
“Studio. Mi piace dare il meglio,” ammette con semplicità.  
Draco annuisce. “Anche a me. Però sono un disastro negli incantesimi muti.”  
Hermione apre la bocca.  
Draco affonda la propria bacchetta nella rena grigia, tracciandovi piccoli cerchi.  
  
È biancospino.  
  
“Ma… Siete già a quel livello?”  
Malfoy spiega le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. “Non tutti… Io sono un allievo speciale.”  
 _Dimmi qualcosa che non immagino_ , urla il cuore di Hermione.  
“Qual è la tua materia preferita?”  
  
E poi la solita secchiona imbranata prende il sopravvento.  
  
Dovrà mettere da parte l’orgoglio e chiedere ripetizioni a Lavanda e Calì, insomma.  
Chi l’ha detto che l’adolescenza è bella?


	11. Che odore ha la verità?

I primi approcci andrebbero aboliti.  
L’intelligenza profonda della natura, la saggezza del suo ordine si coglie proprio nella chimica profumata cui ha delegato l’ingrato compito che l’uomo rimette alle parole, alle strette di mano, agli sguardi obliqui.  
Balle: non ci siamo evoluti sino al punto da far parlare un palmo madido – se mai il contrario.  
I cani si annusano: li vedi, circospetti, cercarsi e scoprirsi nell’odore.  
Gli uomini mentono.  
Gli adolescenti, inventano.  
  
Hermione Granger è piena d’imbarazzo e di parole.  
Come accade solo a quei timidi sfacciati, sempre pronti a sfidare il limite della vergogna, la sua lingua produce una slavina d’argomentazioni surreali.  
La pelle nuda di Draco l’ha spogliata di tutto: prima era afona e ora loquace come un pappagallo. Vorrebbe trovare il modo di fermarsi, ma l’imbarazzo innesca reazioni a catena.  
Eccola, allora, sproloquiare di Aritmanzia e rune, pozioni e trasfigurazioni; eccola inciampare sul latinetto di un incantesimo da sesto anno e contestare i fondamenti della mantica alla Cooman.  
Draco socchiude le palpebre sugli occhi trasparenti e abbozza un sorriso. “Ehi… Non ti sto interrogando,” le dice.  
Non c’è malignità nella sua voce – forse una punta di sarcasmo – ma Hermione vorrebbe sparire.  
Di tutto quel che avrebbe potuto dire o fare per catturare l’attenzione di Malfoy, ha scelto la via che conosce meglio, e su cui, per altro, ha sempre perso: la strada della secchiona – quella che, con la mano alzata, forse s’illude di poter sfiorare il cielo.  
Il vicolo cieco di una povera illusa.  
Le parole le mancano all’improvviso, tutte insieme. Boccheggia come un pesce in secca, Hermione – si sente vuota e vacua come una Lavanda qualunque. Forse è proprio quel che le riesce più difficile digerire.  
Gli occhi di Draco non l’abbandonano. “Ti sei offesa?”  
Scuote il capo, perché ha abbastanza buonsenso da prevedere che la voce le uscirebbe malferma, umiliata e inconsistente.  
Malfoy si stringe nelle cocche del suo scialle, incollandogli l’odore di un desiderio che non riuscirebbe ad esprimere – non ora che le parole le mancano. Non ora che, delle parole, non si fida più.  
“Quello che voglio dire è che l’ho capito che sei una strega in gamba.”  
Hermione abbassa il capo, perché i suoi indomabili capelli la salvino dall’imbarazzante evidenza di un rossore come non se ne sono mai visti.  
Le pizzicano le guance, tanto bruciano. Le brillano gli occhi.  
“Viktor ha molto istinto. Di solito non si sbaglia.”  
Draco guarda il fuoco. Le fiamme guizzano nelle sue iridi d’argento vestendole d’oro. Sono gli occhi di Lucius Malfoy – di un uomo che Hermione ha imparato a conoscere e a temere – eppure sono una storia del tutto diversa.  
“In che senso?” replica a mezza bocca.  
Draco le regala un sorriso furbo – un sorriso complice. “Davvero non ci arrivi?”  
Hermione scuote il capo. Seguire la via del cuore ti trascina sul ciglio di un imprevedibile baratro: ora la sa.  
A quindici anni, cadere e volare sono sinonimi di libertà.  
“Questo è un altro valido motivo, allora.”  
“Per cosa?”  
Malfoy si sfila lo scialle e glielo drappeggia con grazia sulle spalle. “Il grande Krum ti farà la corte,” sussurra al suo orecchio. “Potrebbe essere uno spettacolo divertente.”  
 _Se non muoio prima, accidenti a te_ , pensa Hermione.  
Un bel pensiero alla Granger, pragmatico e spoglio d’inutile poesia. Un pensiero che la rassicura, perché se riesce a frustarsi con un po’ di sarcasmo, vuol dire che occhi d’argento non l’ha vinta del tutto.  
“Adesso devo rientrare. Non vorrei che il Preside pensasse che sono evaso.”  
Hermione abbozza un sorriso. “D’accordo… Scusa se ti ho disturbato,” aggiunge d’un soffio.  
“Non mi hai disturbato. Non sono il tipo che lo permette,” replica lui.  
Il lago inghiotte le sue ultime parole, ma non il rimbombare del suo cuore.  
Hermione chiude gli occhi. “È andata,” bisbiglia.  
Una volta tanto non si preoccupa di costruire una frase di senso compiuto.

***

Hermione Granger non è poi una preda facile.  
Draco si asciuga con energia i capelli e si concede una smorfia compiaciuta e cattiva. Ha quattordici anni e il crudo buonsenso del bambino cresciuto: non ha bisogno della Legilimanzia per dirsi che sì, ha fatto colpo – un colpo molto riuscito e molto utile, riflette, perché entrare nelle grazie della migliore amica del Prescelto vuol dire avere tra le mani Harry Potter. Vuol dire essere ad un passo dal completamento di un piano eroico e scellerato.  
Che tipo è, lei?  
Una strega sorvegliata e attenta, prima di tutto. Giovane, sì, ma non superficiale e un po’ stupida come le sue coetanee: cerca e ottiene controllo anche quando lo sta perdendo.  
È un osso duro, per essere anche morbida e fragile.  
Draco indossa una camicia pulita.  
  
 _Ha due occhi davvero belli._  
  
L’anarchia sorprendente di quel pensiero lo fa sussultare come una puntura molesta, perché è una deviazione imprevista nel quadro organizzato della sua strategia.  
Non è a Hogwarts per corteggiare, ma per uccidere, si ripete: eppure Hermione se ne sta là, da qualche parte, con il suo sorriso timido, le mani mobili e un’abilità non comune nel governare gli elementi. A quattordici anni, per quanto tu possa giocare la carta della resistenza ad oltranza, tanto ti basta a notare una ragazza.  
Che esperienza ha delle donne, Draco?  
Poca o nessuna. Non ne ha perché è giovanissimo e perché vive al freddo in un consesso di lupi. Non ne ha perché proviene da una casta che considera sconveniente tutto quel che profuma di letto e di cuore; che le sue signore chiude in una teca indistruttibile.  
L’unica donna della sua vita è Narcissa, ma Narcissa è una madre, non una compagna, una strega, un odore in cui cercarsi.  
Hermione è il suo banco di prova. È troppo giovane per intuire che è la presunzione a spezzare il maglio.  
  
“Un altro incarico di Krum?”  
  
La voce di Florian lo sorprende alle spalle. Se ne sta inclinato di tre quarti e lo guarda, Von Kessel – gli occhi artici riflettono la luce spettrale della lanterna.  
“Uh?”  
“Vi ho visti in spiaggia. Sei sicuro di sapere quel che fai?”  
“Più di quello che credi,” replica freddo.  
Florian non abbassa lo sguardo: è scettico e vuole che lo sappia.  
“Ho scoperto molto di Hogwarts; abbastanza, almeno, da dirti che sono prede facili.”  
La sua voce è dura, depurata da ogni accento. “Hanno una preparazione elementare. Non studiano le arti oscure. Fino al quinto anno, almeno, perdono tempo.”  
“Harry Potter ha abbattuto un Basilisco,” sottolinea Florian.  
“Sarà stato un colpo di fortuna. Non c’è nessuno che valga il più debole di Durmstrang. Te l’assicuro.”  
Von Kessel arriccia le labbra, come fa sempre quando ha bisogno di pensare. “Forse hai ragione, ma ti consiglio d’essere più discreto. Se Krum vuole quella ragazza…”  
Draco rotea gli occhi. “Sì, va bene, va bene,” mugugna. “Hai qualche altro consiglio da darmi?”  
“No, un ordine. Ho avuto un falco da Karkaroff. Ci aspetta nella sua cabina tra… Uhmmm… Mezza clessidra?”  
“E quando contavi di dirmelo?”  
Von Kessel gli rifila un sorriso perfido. “Sono stato educato alla discrezione, Malfoy. Non s’interrompono _i colombi_ , non lo sai?”  
“Non sei divertente come credi,” bofonchia Draco, ma l’ansia per l’imminente commessa inghiotte imbarazzo e recriminazioni.  
Hermione – occhi belli. Occhi fieri – evapora, sacrificata all’intermittenza dell’età.  
Non ha fame di ragazze, Draco; il suo è ancora l’appetito nudo delle giovani fiere.

***

Il gufo di Silente l’ha sorpreso ad un’ora antelucana, ma la verità è che non l’ha sorpreso affatto, perché Severus Piton ha imparato a leggere negli occhi del Preside di Hogwarts prima ancora che nei suoi messaggi anodini, intrisi di facezie e di sarcasmo.  
L’ultimo pare un’innocente filastrocca, ma in un tempo che l’ingenuità ha perso e digerito, d’innocente non resta nulla. Neppure una rima.  
  
 _Al valente pozionista,_  
che di notte mesce e inventa,  
indicar voglio una pista,  
che silente e temo lenta  
  
nel buio più profondo  
tutti insieme ci conduce  
ai confini di quel mondo  
ch’è tristo e senza luce.  
  
Freddo soffia il vento,  
oscuro e ahimè nemico,  
sulla bella luna d’argento  
d’un collegio amato e antico.  
  
Non c’è granché da interpretare: dove non soccorre la fantasia, basta Igor Karkaroff.  
La fiamma viva della candela lambisce i bordi della pergamena. Il fuoco cancella e purifica, come non permette la memoria.  
Quella di Severus, sfregiata da un tradimento imperdonabile, ha ripreso a sanguinare come ha incontrato l’antico compagno.  
Che tipo era, il preside di Durmstrang?  
Un degno figlio delle Arti Oscure, del buio del grande Nord e della ragione.  
Un opportunista molto intelligente.  
Un baro.  
Silente lo sa bene, eppure l’ha accolto.  
Severus si chiede se potrà mai davvero proteggere questo suo nuovo padre così coraggioso e così pazzo da puntare tutto sulla forza di un ragazzino.  
“Siamo inglesi, Severus mio,” ha motteggiato noncurante il folle Albus. “Scommettere è la nostra vocazione e la nostra forza.”  
 _O la nostra fine_ , ha pensato Piton, inghiottendo disincanto e bile.  
Silente è la sua bandiera e la sua forza: sa che può fidarsi di lui, dunque lo asseconda.  
  
Il Preside scruta il vuoto e la notte oltre la trifora – se ha avvertito i suoi passi, non se n’è fatto turbare. “Ti ho disturbato, Severus?” gli domanda senza calore.  
“Sapete che non è possibile, Preside.”  
Non c’è sottomissione, ma rispetto nelle sue parole. È una sfumatura sottile, che pochi saprebbero cogliere. In un mondo in cui il servilismo è un’abitudine e una strategia di sopravvivenza, gli uomini come Severus sono mosche bianche persino se abbigliate di un nero monacale.  
“Immagino anche che tu intuisca le ragioni della mia chiamata.”  
Silente lo guarda. I suoi occhi chiari, oltre le lenti, brillano astuti.  
È un lupo travestito da agnello, Albus: per questo Piton lo ama e lo rispetta. I Santi, almeno, non possiedono il carisma del diavolo – difettano anche quanto a umorismo.  
“La presenza di Igor Karkaroff basterebbe per tutto.”  
La sua replica è scarna. Il tono, monocorde. Della doppiezza di un passato da dimenticare, Severus conserva la prudenza delle spie.  
“Dici bene, ma non è tutto.”  
Silente siede ora alla scrivania. Le sue vecchie mani accarezzano la superficie di quercia, tracciando sul legno stagionato un’invisibile runa.  
Il piano si fa molle come cera e vomita una pergamena che sa di muschio e di sterco.  
“Sì, l’odore non è dei più piacevoli, ma se il denaro non ha profumo, cosa dovremmo dire della verità?”  
 _Che puzza come un cadavere di una settimana_ , pensa Severus.  
“È un messaggio di Sirius Black.”  
La voce del Preside non trema, né tenta di simulare un’improbabile sorpresa – anche a possedere un cuore incline a pericolose ingenuità (e non lo possiede) Piton non avrebbe mai scommesso sull’innocenza del Preside di Hogwarts.  
Se avesse voluto consegnare un pericoloso ricercato alla giustizia, l’avrebbe fatto senza colpo ferire. Non ha mosso un dito, invece, Silente, il che sta a dire che lo vuole vivo; che Black, soprattutto, gli serve libero e vivo.  
“E dovrebbe interessarci?”  
Albus inforca gli occhiali e legge – la voce vibrante e pastosa del retore appassionato. Dell’attore consumato.  
  
 _Caro Preside,_  
i nostri accordi erano altri, ma se avessi cercato un interlocutore affidabile – lo sappiamo entrambi – non avresti scelto me.  
Non ti uso neppure la cortesia che si dovrebbe a un saggio e a un eroe. Non sono mai stato un allievo modello e l’unico patto cui abbia mai tenuto fede ha un profumo antico – o puzzo, dovrei dire, perché gli anni l’hanno reso cancrena.  
  
Giuro di non avere buone intenzioni _._  
  
Era vero allora. È vero oggi.  
Mi sento vecchio, Albus.  
Lo sono più di te, perché gli anni che mi hanno mangiato non torneranno più e non sono diventati memoria.  
Sono morto nella mia pelle e abito da abusivo una vita in prestito.  
Non è di me che devo parlare, però: non sono un argomento interessante.  
Mi avevi chiesto, per il bene di Harry, di farmi da parte e cercare un posto sicuro, perché sono tutto quello che gli resta di una famiglia distrutta.  
La ragione è dalla tua. La rabbia, dalla mia.  
La rabbia e la vendetta sono quanto ha avvelenato la mia anima al punto che neppure il più affamato dei Dissennatori di Azkaban l’ha voluta.  
Pensa: ho scoperto un antidoto all’orrore e nessuno mi ha ringraziato!  
In questi mesi non ho mai smesso di fuggire: ho toccato i confini di Iperborea e seguito la corrente del Golfo. Sono stato il cane di un capitano di lungo corso – un Babbano che mi ha amato come neppure una donna, te l’assicuro! – e tanto mi ha permesso, almeno per un poco, di riposarmi in una pelle diversa da quella dell’assassino, del transfuga, del rinnegato.  
Non ho mai smesso di pensare al mio figlioccio, però. Mai.  
È curioso, perché di Harry non avevo che frammenti sfocati, barbagli di una vita felice che non ha avuto James, che non ho avuto io.  
Puoi imparare a voler bene dal niente? Forse sì.  
È di Harry che voglio parlarti, perché la mia assenza non è un nuovo abbandono, ma un lascito temporaneo. È la nostra speranza e voglio che viva il più a lungo possibile.  
  
Silente s’interrompe e lo cerca con lo sguardo.  
“Tutto ciò è molto commovente, ma non vedo in quale misura dovrebbe interessarmi. Non sono responsabile delle sue scelte. Sirius Black ha sempre mostrato, piuttosto, un invidiabile talento nel rovinarsi la vita.”  
Il Preside gli rivolge un’occhiata obliqua. “C’è dell’altro, e questo dovrà interessarti per forza, perché ti coinvolgerà.”  
Severus porta lo sguardo alle sue dita intrecciate; è un nodo scontento, che tradisce – forse troppo – il suo stato d’animo.  
Harry ha gli occhi di qualcuno che non può dimenticare, ma tanto non basta a inventare un affetto.  
Silente riprende la lettura.  
  
 _Sono vicino, ma non abbastanza da poter usare i miei occhi, il mio fiuto, il mio istinto._  
So che la cicatrice di Harry non prude, ma urla.  
Non c’è bisogno che ti suggerisca il significato di un simile evento, immagino.  
Il mio figlioccio, però, ostinato come solo un ragazzino può essere, ancora non ti ha cercato, ne sono certo. Per questo ti scrivo: ti scrivo perché tu sappia che potrei tornare a solcare vecchi sentieri, ombra tra le troppe che minacciano Harry. E ti scrivo per dividere quanto già so: il Signore Oscuro non resterà un nome ancora a lungo. Ci sono state sparizioni sospette. C’è, soprattutto, un lezzo di morte nell’aria che avvelena ogni speranza.  
So che non mi tradirai e che non tradirai Harry.  
Quale sia il mezzo che userai per proteggerlo, io sarò con te.  
  
Silente solleva lo sguardo dalla pergamena.  
“Credo che Voldemort stia violando la mente di Harry per spiarci.”  
Severus stringe i denti e mastica risentimento. “Spero che non sia troppo stupido per quel che posso insegnargli,” sospira.  
Il Preside sorride. “Ti chiedo molto, lo so. Non lo farei, se non mi fidassi di te.”  
Piton annuisce a capo chino.  
Tutto il futuro di cui disponi, in fondo, non è che il passato che hai seminato.  
Il suo è lastricato di morti. Soprattutto di quelli sbagliati.

***

Karkaroff è stato di parola: il Calice vomita il nome di Harry Potter nell’incredulità generale.  
Florian stira le labbra in un sorriso feroce, mentre, al fianco di Draco, si prepara ad abbandonare la Sala Grande.  
Nessuno bada a loro, piccole ombre che la notte inghiotte presto, discreta.  
“Ora tocca a noi,” sussurra Malfoy. “Dovremo movimentare un po’ le cose.”  
Florian annuisce – i sensi tesi gli suggeriscono che il buio non tace come dovrebbe.  
C’è qualcosa.  
C’è qualcuno.  
Stringe con forza il braccio di Draco, per ridurlo al silenzio.  
Una risata secca e stridula gli ferisce l’udito: spettrale e grottesco, con quell’occhio che ruota in un’orbita altrimenti cava e disgustosa, Malocchio li fissa sprezzante.  
“Non dovresti essere qui, Barty,” osserva freddo. “Il corpo docente di Hogwarts non va in giro a spaventare studenti.”  
Crouch scopre le zanne giallastre. “Un pulcino che fa il galletto… Divertente,” sibila.  
Draco, teso, sceglie di restare in silenzio.  
“Che novità mi portate, agnellini?”  
Barty ha un modo tutto suo di giocare con le parole: ti disprezza e allora ti vezzeggia.  
Quanto di più dolce e tenero esiste al mondo, sulle sue labbra diventa fiele.  
“Harry Potter è stato scelto,” mormora Draco. “Un incidente durante le prove potrebbe sempre capitare, no?”  
Tenta di darsi un tono, ma sta sudando freddo.  
Barty è terrificante, sebbene indossi la maschera patetica di un vecchio cacciatore pieno di ferite.  
“State attenti a quello che fate,” sibila Crouch. “Avete scelto una guerra in cui non sono ammessi errori, perché chi sbaglia…”  
Il suo alito è fetido e dipinge nel freddo spettrali fuochi fatui. “… Muore.”  
E poi se ne va, zoppo e sbilenco, là dove brillano le luci del collegio.  
Von Kessel riprende a respirare.  
“Dovremo trovare il modo di sistemare anche lui,” bisbiglia Draco.  
Quando ti addestrano a uccidere, il numero non ti spaventa più.


	12. Totentanz

_**01.11.1994** , Lübeck_.

L’amore non muore mai senza lasciare una cicatrice.  
Ne è pieno, Axel Von Kessel: pieno come sfregiati non sono neppure i gemelli, prima briganti e poi soldati, avventurieri ed eroi.  
Gli occhi chiusi e le palpebre strette, insegue sotto le dita un’emozione, una memoria, una nota.  
La Totentanz urla sino all’alto soffitto, carezza i fianchi di Leanor e muore tra le pieghe di una tenda. Le sue dita lunghe e mobili arpeggiano le corde del violino, incidendo con l’archetto un ritmo selvaggio e sinistro.  
Che mistero, i Babbani! Tanto più vicini al tutto quanto meno si prendono sul serio!  
Jouer, play, spielen, jugar: la musica è un gioco. Uno scherzo. Follia. Invece è lucidità matematica e verità. È geometria e senso.  
Forza sul La, rovescia il capo.  
Suonare organizza i suoi pensieri e lo libera dal veleno. Suonare, in questo momento, è inseguire il filo di un pensiero pericoloso.  
  
“Attento al Re, Axel. È il tuo punto debole.”  
  
L’archetto si arresta, mentre la candida chioma leonina di Hieronymus Wittgenstein svapora quasi nel riflesso abbagliante del sole di mezzogiorno.  
È un gran vecchio, il padre di Leanor: monumento austero di scienza e tradizione, robusto bevitore di birra, tenore appassionato, grande – pare – amatore. Cattedratico per quasi cinquant’anni, alchimista tra i migliori d’Europa, è stato prima il suo maestro, poi un suocero invadente, ma bonario – resta, soprattutto, un membro importante della famiglia.  
Axel ripone con cura il violino e s’inchina un poco, perché Wittgenstein è ancorato alle regole almeno quanto al piacere che solo uno stinco di maiale arrosto può dare. Non è il terribile gufo per il quale lo prendono i suoi nipoti, ma gli piace recitare la parte, perché – sostiene – gli si addice.  
 _C’è un’età per essere complici e una per essere nemici_ , pontifica con la sicurezza dei saggi.  
Se non ti fai odiare appena un poco, diventi polvere negli occhi di chi ti ama.  
 _E la polvere fa piangere_ , pensa Axel – pensa a Leanor che se n’è andata leggera come cipria.  
“Ti ringrazio per aver accolto il mio invito,” mormora, prima di offrirgli la poltrona.  
Hieronymus si guarda intorno, attento come sempre. È un omaccione di quasi due metri, con inquietanti occhi gialli. Ha ceduto al matrimonio ch’era già oltre i quarant’anni, dopo aver terrorizzato generazioni di studenti. Axel l’ha conosciuto che la sua carriera accademica era ormai al tramonto, ma non domato un carattere sanguigno e fiammeggiante, depositario d’incredibili slanci.  
Alle soglie dei novant’anni, resta una valida guida cui domandare consiglio.  
“Hai una copia del Grimorio di Onorio III? Mi hanno chiesto una Festschrift (1) per quel trombone di Elbock e ho voglia di tornare ai miei antichi studi.”  
  
Stephan Elbock, esimio decano dell’università di Münster, è da sempre il grande rivale del vecchio Hieronymus. Si sono contesi la cattedra di Scienze Alchemiche quasi fosse il Graal, sfidandosi a colpi d’articoli e latinetto. Alla fine la guerra in corso ha perduto significato, per trasformarsi in un odio pieno d’amore.  
Axel Von Kessel, almeno, è certo che quando uno dei due morrà, l’altro piangerà come un vitello – e non per posa.  
  
“Dovrei… Forse in biblioteca. Ormai frequento di rado la teoria.”  
Hieronymus grugnisce qualcosa a proposito di un virus nefasto chiamato ‘empirismo’, poi si accascia sulla poltrona prospiciente lo studiolo.  
“Dimmi.”  
Wittgenstein non spreca parole. Ha fiutato l’ansia dal suo messaggio e non accetta perifrasi.  
Axel – che lo conosce bene – l’ha voluto come interlocutore per le stesse ragioni: qualcosa gli dice che non avanzerà il tempo di speculare, ma l’azione senza pensiero è una freccia spuntata.  
“Come saprai, Klaus è stato ferito in Krajina.”  
Hieronymus annuisce. Non è stato entusiasta della scelta dei nipoti, che avrebbe preferito accademici come nella migliore tradizione di famiglia, ma si è arreso quando ha intravisto in Florian il genio che potrebbe emendare la macchia di due bestioni da combattimento.  
“Non ha ricevuto danni gravi, ma ho trovato molto impressionante il contesto in cui l’attacco si è consumato.”  
Lo sguardo del vecchio si fa più attento.  
“Un Warg ha tentato di sgozzarlo.”  
Wittgenstein socchiude le palpebre. “Un Warg, eh? Ne sono rimasti pochi in giro. Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto esaminarne la carcassa.”  
“L’ho fatto io,” replica Axel. “E ho trovato qualcosa che mi ha spaventato.”  
“Axel Von Kessel che trema?”  
“Ho chiesto udienza al Ministro, perché temo di aver sfiorato una traccia che va ben oltre un conflitto localizzato.”  
“Intendi?”  
“Non era un vero Warg. Era un Babbano licantropizzato.”  
Hieronymus stringe i denti.  
“E aveva su di sé il Marchio Nero.”  
Un profondo silenzio li avvolge. Il timido uggiolio di Loki, accomodato davanti agli alari, non può spezzare la tensione di un confronto terribile.  
“Klaus non corre rischi di contagio, perché il nostro sangue lo protegge, ma la domanda che mi pongo è un’altra.”  
“Cosa accade all’istinto degli ibridi, se ricevono lo stigma di Voldemort?”  
Lo chiama per nome, Wittgenstein, senza paura. Axel tace: il vecchio leone si è svegliato e vuole sentirlo ruggire.  
“Il destino di noi Mannstiere è quello di lottare ogni giorno con la belva che ci dorme nel cuore. Non possiamo permetterci d’indossare simboli che mirano a spezzare le briglie del nostro controllo.”  
C’è una punta di panico nei toni di Wittgenstein; i loro cuori seguono ora un medesimo spartito: è la Danza Macabra del Signore Oscuro.  
“Quello che temo è proprio questo: che sia ancora vivo, in grado di nuocere e, soprattutto, di costruire un esercito di mostri. Cosa accadrebbe se uno di noi sposasse la causa del Signore Oscuro?”  
Hieronymus si copre il volto e scuote il capo. In gioventù ha subito il fascino di Grindelwald, ma se n’è discosto presto – una tentazione, quella dell’oscurità e dell’ambizione, che non ha mai aiutato nessuno a sentirsi più libero e felice.  
“Cosa intendi comunicare al Ministro?”  
Axel accarezza il bel muso del levriero. “Gli chiederò di conferire con Lord Caramell. Non è un gran personaggio, ma è di fondo un vigliacco. I pavidi sono sempre lieti di deferire incarichi e preoccupazioni.”  
Wittgenstein annuisce. “Se il Signore Oscuro sta tornando, colpirà prima di tutto ove è stato sconfitto, è chiaro. Non siamo noi…”  
Axel deglutisce a fatica. “Florian affronterà il suo quarto anno di scuola a Hogwarts.”  
Il vecchio apre la bocca, ma non ne esce un suono.  
“Ora sai di cosa ho paura.”

***

 _ **01.11.1994** , Hogwarts_.

 _Non è colpa mia_.  
Ha voglia di piangere, Harry Potter, come non gli è mai capitato in una vita che pure di pretesti ne ha offerti in abbondanza.  
Ha voglia di parlare con Sirius, specchiarsi nei suoi occhi intensi e desolati e trovare un’assoluzione che non può concedersi.  
C’è sempre qualcosa di peggio dell’essere colpevoli: quel qualcosa è essere innocenti senza prove.  
Il Calice ha vomitato il suo nome davanti a troppi testimoni – fosse stato un confronto a due, pensa, avrebbe inghiottito il cartiglio.  
Suo è il cammino di un Predestinato che non ha mai potuto scegliere niente – non coprirsi di gloria, non sfiorare la morte.  
Fissa il soffitto del baldacchino, nella solitudine di una stanza che puzza di vuoto.  
Ron non l’ha aspettato.  
 _Non è colpa mia_.  
Weasley è il suo migliore amico, ma stanno crescendo e le maglie di un sentimento bello e puro possono anche scegliere di trasformarsi in spine. Se le sente nei palmi e nel cuore, Harry: vorrebbe cancellarsi il Destino dalla fronte e scoprire d’essere _normale_.  
Non può, però, e nessuno comprende mai quanto sia duro vivere un futuro che hanno scritto altri per te.  
Cosa l’ha ferito?  
L’insofferenza degli altri campioni? Quel _ragazzino_ che Fleur gli ha sputato alle spalle, incredula e persino divertita?  
Il nobile imbarazzo con cui Cedric l’ha comunque accostato?  
Il sospetto negli occhi di Silente?  
Socchiude le palpebre. I suoi occhi sfocati si perdono in un turbine di macchie rosse.  
Odore di lacrime: un odore che non sopporta.  
Abbandona il dormitorio stordito, perché ha alle spalle una notte insonne e un presente che non gli piace. Grifondoro è in festa, ma quello spirito non gli appartiene, perché la tiara d’alloro che crede di vedere Ron è in realtà una corona di spine.  
  
“Ti ho trovato!”  
Hermione lo raggiunge all’improvviso: un bel sorriso e l’involto invitante e ancora tiepido di un paio di toast.  
“Ho pensato che non avresti avuto voglia di affrontare quei fanatici!”  
Le parole di una maestrina compita e lo sguardo fiero di un eroe: se c’è qualcuno cui vorrebbe somigliare in questo momento penoso, quel qualcuno è la Granger.  
“Grazie,” mormora a testa bassa.  
Hermione lo afferra per un braccio, spavalda. Non ha paura dei suoi silenzi, perché li legge con il cuore.  
“Facciamo un pic-nic, ti va? Non manca molto alla prima neve… Meglio approfittarne.”  
La verità è che vuole dargli spazio: ascoltarlo dove non si senta giudicato; consolarlo dove non possa vederli nessuno.  
L’aria profuma già d’inverno, mentre l’erta erbosa digrada verso il lago. In lontananza, il profilo massiccio dell’arca di Durmstrang è ancora più minaccioso.  
“Hai visto Ron?”  
Hermione si morde le labbra – e già questo dice molto del suo imbarazzo. “Dobbiamo proprio parlare di lui?”  
“No, se non ne hai voglia… Volevo solo…”  
Hermione si accomoda su un grosso sasso, mordendo rabbiosa un angolo del toast.  
Ecco cosa gli piace di lei: che non si preoccupa d’essere compita elegante adeguata. Hermione regala alla vita la sua pelle nuda e non ha paura di niente.  
“Ho capito cosa vorresti sapere, ma è un discorso… Fastidioso?”  
Un altro morso.  
Harry siede al suo fianco. La terra è tiepida e compatta.  
“Voi siete amici, perciò…”  
“Quando se ne ricorda,” bofonchia rabbioso.  
“Lasciami finire… Non voglio parlare male di Ron. Non vuoi neppure tu.”  
Ha ragione lei, come sempre. A quattordici anni, però, la rabbia è una tentazione che travolge l’affetto la ragionevolezza il controllo.  
“Vedi… Noi ti vogliamo bene, ma a volte è difficile starti accanto.”  
La voce di Hermione è pacata e piena di sfumature. Vorrebbe ribatterle, ma è quella serenità a vincerlo: la superiorità di un cuore che si fida del cervello e sceglie le parole come perle.  
Forse è un po’ _troppo_ per ragazzini come loro – sarà per questo che non riescono a leggerla oltre i suoi indomabili capelli?  
“Tu sei il Prescelto. Ovunque ti trovi, sei sempre al centro dell’attenzione. Hai un nome importante, un padrino straordinario, sei coraggioso e hai già vinto battaglie incredibili. Pensa a Ron, invece. È pieno di fratelli che hanno sempre fatto tutto prima e meglio di lui. Non è un mago perfetto, porta vestiti smessi e vive di avventure prese in prestito. Poi trova te: essere amico del Prescelto è un modo come un altro per avere un po’ di luce, ma…”  
“Io non ho mai fatto niente per…”  
“Harry, non ti sto accusando. Non sto accusando te, né Ron. Sto tentando di capirvi, però… Insomma: vederti su un podio per l’ennesima volta è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Voi siete ragazzi. Siete abbastanza stupidi da entrare in competizione anche per chi debba avere l’onore di farsi male per primo!”  
Harry stira le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. Hermione ingoia l’ultimo boccone di toast.  
Alla luce del mattino, pulita e sensata e buona com’è, gli sembra quasi bella.  
“Cosa devo fare, allora? Sfilarmi la pelle e regalargliela? Perché non gli dici che sarei ben felice di fare a cambio per un po’? Offrirgli la mia cicatrice e la sfacciata fortuna con cui…”  
Hermione rotea gli occhi. “Punto primo: non sono Edvige. Se hai qualcosa da dirgli, sarebbe molto più sensato e corretto che gliela dicessi tu. Potreste litigare in modo furibondo, d’accordo, ma non è detto che non vi faccia bene. Punto secondo: Ron non vorrebbe essere te. È fiero di te, come sono orgogliosa io di poterti stare accanto. Qualche volta, però, vorrebbe sentirsi il protagonista di qualcosa. È infantile? È stupido? Io penso che sia solo umano, Harry.”  
Abbassa lo sguardo, stringe i denti. “Sono umano anch’io,” mormora. “Gli voglio bene anch’io e non ne posso più di chiedere scusa per qualcosa che non ho fatto, non ho voluto, non ho cercato. Potrei rompermi il collo in quel maledetto Torneo, ci hai pensato?”  
Hermione lo fissa severa, gli occhi lucidi e la mascella tesa. “Sì. Io sì. _Io_ ci ho pensato, Harry.”  
Dall’arca di Durmstrang, ordinati come soldati, si affacciano i ragazzi della legazione. Krum, alto e possente, s’individua persino a distanza – sembra che stia guardando proprio loro due, per altro.  
“Io non volevo…”  
“Lo so.” La voce di Hermione è di nuovo pacata. “Per questo ho pensato ad un’altra cosa.”  
Harry la fissa attento. “Cioè?”  
“Io ti credo. Anche se non mi avessi dato la tua versione, ho notato l’espressione di Hagrid e quella di Silente. Se il Preside avesse pensato ad un’iniziativa tua, credimi, non avrebbe avuto quello sguardo così freddo e così spaventato. Penso che Moody non sbagli: qualcuno vuole toglierti di mezzo. Pensaci: una competizione pericolosa, prove da superare e un coefficiente di rischio altissimo. Se volessi sbarazzarmi di qualcuno…”  
“Grazie,” sottolinea ironico. “Adesso ti assicuro che non vedo l’ora di scendere in campo!”  
Hermione gli allunga un colpetto contro la spalla. “Scemo. Non ho detto che ti lascerò in pasto al complotto. Ho già pronta una strategia di difesa, invece.”  
“E sarebbe?”  
“Hai un padrino, no? A cosa serve un adulto responsabile, se non a confidarti quando sei in difficoltà?”  
Harry apre la bocca, ma replicare alla Granger è quasi peggio che non sfidare Piton. “Visto che ti piace tanto mettere i punti, ora ti offro i miei. Punto primo: non credo che Sirius possa proprio dirsi un adulto responsabile. Punto secondo: c’è una taglia sulla sua testa. Come hai detto, ora ho una famiglia. Be’… Voglio che duri!”  
Hermione si morde le labbra. “Harry, forse c’è un dettaglio che ti sfugge… Sirius sapeva già che sarebbe capitato qualcosa.”  
“Che?”  
“Ragiona. Nelle sue ultime lettere ti ha sempre chiesto di tenerlo al corrente di quanto capitava a Hogwarts. Perché, secondo te? Perché è interessato al tuo rendimento scolastico?”  
“E cosa dovrei fare? Fargli sapere che qualcuno mi ha iscritto al Torneo per uccidermi, in modo che…”  
“Sì, devi farlo. Meglio per mano tua, per altro, che via stampa!”  
“ _Via stampa_?”  
“Harry? Non è il momento di fare il modesto. Sei famoso. Il Torneo è famoso… E la Gazzetta del Profeta spenderà probabilmente pagine per annunciare la tua partecipazione. Non credo che Sirius potrebbe restare all’oscuro dei fatti ancora a lungo. A maggior ragione, poi, se è già in allerta per suo conto.”  
Harry trae un profondo sospiro. Vorrebbe contestare Hermione, ma sa di non poterlo fare, perché il suo è un ragionamento che non contiene falle.  
L’unico buco – profondo – è quello che gli si apre nel cuore ogniqualvolta pensa al suo padrino.  
“D’accordo… Gli scriverò,” mugugna.  
Hermione gli prende la mano e l’accarezza a lungo, con dolcezza. “Non ti lascerò da solo, Harry. Non lo farà neppure Ron. Per quanto dura possa essere questa gara, non resterà un problema tuo.”  
Harry abbozza un sorriso. “Dì la verità… Vuoi assicurarti che non umili il tuo _fidanzato_?”  
La Granger arrossisce sino alla radice dei capelli. La palla è passata di mano, e Harry ne gode.  
“Che?”  
“Krum… Ho sentito delle voci, in giro…”  
Hermione sbuffa stizzita. “Ci tieni tanto a perdere un’altra amica, _Prescelto_?”  
Il tono è ironico. Il suo imbarazzo, tenero.  
“Che male c’è? A detta di Lavanda, è considerato uno dei cento maghi più affascinanti del mondo!”  
Hermione soffoca una risatina. “Se ti affidi alla _Scala Brown_ , i cento maghi più affascinanti del mondo sono mille e più… E poi… È un ragazzo gentile, tutto qui. Perché dovrei costruire castelli in aria?”  
“Perché no?”  
Hermione abbassa lo sguardo e non gli risponde.  
L’adolescenza è un tango: un ballo che sa di guerra, passioni divoranti e separazioni repentine.  
Il canale della loro comunicazione si è interrotto. L’aria è più fredda che mai.  
“Rientriamo… Devi aiutarmi a scrivere quella lettera per Sirius,” dice.  
Hermione l’asseconda.  
Alle loro spalle sfila Durmstrang e punge il desiderio di Krum.

***

“Ti vuole Viktor.”  
Florian reclama la sua attenzione con una gomitata.  
Draco abbandona di buon grado gli sfiancanti esercizi fisici cui sono comunque costretti per affiancare lo Czar di Imbolc.  
Krum, lucido di sudore malgrado il clima, lo chiama in disparte.  
“Tu può fare me un favore?” mugugna con il suo inglese improbabile.  
Draco annuisce, perché sa cosa lo aspetta – e la prospettiva lo diverte.  
“Tu fa avere a me appuntamento con Hermione?”  
Il desiderio di ridere è quasi più forte del buonsenso.  
Eccolo, l’eroe di Bulgaria: cuore di burro e gambe molli per una ragazza qualunque.  
Eccolo il campione di Durmstrang – che campione!  
“Cosa dovrei dirle?” incalza Draco, per il gusto maligno di sentirsi il più forte al cospetto di un fattucchiere ammirato e potente.  
Krum arrossisce e cincischia i bordi dell’asciugamano con cui dovrebbe strigliarsi a dovere.  
È ridicolo.  
È il suo cavallo di Troia.  
“Tranquillo… Tu pensa a schiacciare Potter… Della ragazza mi occupo io,” offre mellifluo.  
Krum gli sorride incoraggiante.  
Il lupo e l’agnello giocano di ruolo sotto lo sferzare di un vento sempre più freddo.  
Sempre più nero.  
  
   
 **Nota:** (1) Scritto in onore. È tipico della prassi accademica tedesca accompagnare il genetliaco di un importante decano con una raccolta di saggi.


	13. Ridicola

Nel buio sciabola una macchia bianca.   
La pupilla si dilata e fissa il punto.   
Spruzzi di rosso e di nero contro la retina.   
La pupilla si restringe.   
Silenzio.   
È un sibilo secco, frusta l’aria e si disperde.   
La terra è morbida è tiepida e profuma di bosco.   
L’odore – buono – scivola in gola e lì resta a tentarti.   
Un grosso bruco cade in terra e si contorce.   
Uno stormo di corvi macchia di morte l’azzurro dell’estate.   
La macchia bianca è un nastro irraggiungibile.   
È un guizzo elastico, il suo, cui segue un atterraggio di fortuna – ben saldo sulle quattro zampe.   
La lingua lecca la chiostra dei denti e la lustra, quasi a preparare le armi.   
La macchia bianca ha occhi che paiono polle di sangue rappreso e scaglie dure, da dragone.   
Florian estroflette i canini che, incassati nel vallo della gengiva, scattano solo quando la metamorfosi si è compiuta del tutto – quando del ragazzo non resta niente, se non il coraggio sconsiderato dell’età.   
  
“Credi davvero di potermi vincere?”   
  
L’enorme serpente si avvolge su stesso, restituendo una figura che pare umana. I capelli, candidi, scivolano lungo i fianchi filiformi di un fantasma di neve e silenzio.   
Le sue labbra restano immobili, eppure risuona l’eco ilare d’accenti antichi, rugginosi come gocce in fondo al pozzo della memoria.   
  
“Io sono Nagini.”   
  
La mascella si contrae e si distende.   
Un brontolio basso e sordo anticipa un ruggito tutto di gola.   
Nagini ride.   
Le lunghissime gambe s’intrecciano e definiscono una coda scagliosa, dai riflessi lattei.   
  
“Cosa ti ha portato fino a me?”   
  
Il dialogo muto continua.   
Le unghie grattano il terreno morbido dell’estate, ma Florian non si muove d’un passo.   
La sorpresa e l’orrore dell’insensato lo pietrificano.   
  
“Io sono quello che di Lui è rimasto, perché Egli ritorni.”   
  
La voce rimbomba ovunque.   
La fata bianca è ora una sirena e poi di nuovo un enorme serpente.   
La coda saetta nel buio, lo raggiunge alla gola e si chiude come una morsa.   
Macchie bianche e rosse e nere gli esplodono contro la retina.   
L’ossigeno non passa più.   
La sua bella pelliccia si macchia di muco e di piscio e il terrore lo penetra tanto in profondità che l’uggiolio diventa un grido.   
Acutissimo.   
  
   
Florian solleva di scatto le palpebre. È madido e spossato come dopo una febbre violenta.   
Le dita tremano e il cuore gli batte impazzito nel petto. Ha sognato, ma il terrore profondo che ha sperimentato non vuole saperne di abbandonarlo.   
Si asciuga la fronte e si guarda intorno. Nel dormitorio tutto tace, perché il buio ha inghiottito l’eco della sua agonia. Il marchio nero morde contro la carne, né strofinarlo l’aiuta.   
Vorrebbe possedere l’impenetrabilità di Malfoy e chiudere il cuore e il cervello in una prigione di silenzio: da quando è diventato un Mangiamorte, invece, gli incubi si sono moltiplicati.   
Abbandona il letto, spiando la notte oltre l’oblò.   
L’alba è vicina; stormi compatti d’uccelli solcano una volta plumbea e mobilissima. Pioverà, pensa Florian, ma è l’unico pensiero coerente in una giostra di voci ora acute ora gravi e fantasmi impalpabili.   
“Cos’hai?” mugugna Draco alle sue spalle, insonnolito e perplesso.   
“Niente. Vado a caccia,” replica senza calore.   
E tiene fede al proposito.

***

L’inverno di Hogwarts è un incanto cromatico: ti svegli una mattina e scopri che la tavolozza del tuo orizzonte veste un nuovo colore.   
Hermione ama i rossi intensi e il giallo prepotente dell’autunno, eppure trova nel candore irreale di una mattina di neve e silenzio l’ordine che troppo spesso manca ai suoi pensieri.   
È stata una bambina piena di certezze, euclidea nel seguire la retta della logica e del buonsenso. È una giovane donna truffata da un presente in cui tutto è curvo e imprevedibile – a partire dalla via cui si volge il cuore.   
Contro il candore immacolato del parco, le chiome di Ron spiccano come fiamme.   
È bello, Weasley, o è così che l’ha voluto per dare un alibi al batticuore?   
Le sfugge un sospiro di troppo, che Lavanda capta indiscreta.   
“Ma tra voi… È una cosa seria?”   
“Noi chi?” mugugna, mentre recupera con la divisa anche tutte le sicurezze che ha ripiegato in fondo al letto prima di andare a dormire.   
“Tra te e Harry, mi pare ovvio!”   
Hermione vorrebbe dirle che _ovvio_ non è sinonimo di _semplice_ , ma di _sensato_ ; che la vita non è spiare dal buco della serratura per il gusto di omettere i dettagli e deformare la scena, che puoi voler bene senza amare, come litigare e bruciare d’emozioni impreviste.   
Vorrebbe, soprattutto, concedersi il lusso di vivere senza alibi o spiegazioni.   
“E questa da dove esce?”   
Annoda il cravattino e torna a sentirsi Hermione Granger, solida sulle gambe e cervello allerta. Le maschere sono dolorose, ma a quindici anni è la pelle nuda che brucia, non un ruolo inventato.   
“Justine Finley ha detto a Megan Greyleaf che ha sentito da…”   
Hermione rotea gli occhi, perché in quattro anni a Hogwarts non conosce – è evidente – un quarto delle pettegole della Scuola. In compenso ha una discreta popolarità, pare, e non è qualcosa di cui si vanterebbe.   
“Siamo _solo_ amici. È un momento difficile per Harry, visto che ci si è messo di mezzo anche il Torneo, e io…”   
Lavanda abbandona le asole della camicetta per guardarla bene in viso. Vuole leggerle la vergogna in faccia o l’impronta di una bugia. Vuole togliersi la soddisfazione di strapparle dal muso quelle due dita di buonsenso che la rendono unica – e non ci riesce.   
“E Krum, allora?”   
Hermione si raccoglie i capelli, sconfitta da un paio di ciocche ribelli e da una forcina incantata che non obbedisce ai suoi ordini perentori.   
“Chiedi a lui, no?” sibila irritata, indicando un punto alle spalle della Brown.   
Il grugno volitivo di un poster è tutto quello che resta a Lavanda di un pugno di domande e voci indiscrete.   
  
   
“Cominciamo bene…” mugugna Hermione, prima di realizzare che Harry e Ron siedono a qualche chilometro l’uno dall’altro – dall’occhiata che le rivolge Ginny, per altro, è scontato quale dovrà essere la sua posizione lungo un’invisibile barricata.   
“Allora? Quando cresci?” borbotta a Weasley, intento ad ingozzarsi di pane, marmellata e silenzi strategici.   
Ron inghiotte un boccone, si netta le labbra con ruvida essenzialità e poi la guarda.   
Il cuore si esibisce in una modesta capriola, ma le risparmia l’umiliazione di finirle in gola. La sua voce, almeno, non pare accusare del tutto il blu incredibile di quegli occhi.   
“È inutile che mi fissi come se fossi uno schiopodo. Hai capito di cosa sto parlando.”   
“No, non credo,” è la replica smozzicata.   
I ragazzi non sono più stupidi delle loro coetanee, quanto vigliacchi in modo imbarazzante.   
Una donna urla, strepita, accusa, recrimina, ma si assume fino in fondo il coraggio d’essere ridicola, indifesa e ferita.   
Un uomo nicchia, convinto che non scoprirsi mai sia già vincere.   
Be’, non è così.   
“Harry,” sibila lapidaria Hermione. “Da quanto non gli rivolgi la parola?”   
Ron è nervoso: se ne accorge dall’accanimento con cui incunea la mandorla dell’unghia nella crosta del pane, quasi a scarnificarlo – e non la guarda.   
“Non credo che siano affari tuoi.”   
“Lo diventano quando vedo che i miei migliori amici si rendono ridicoli. Uno in particolare.”   
Weasley deglutisce a fatica. Di tutto quel che potrebbe dire, sceglie le parole peggiori. “E da quando saremmo amici, noi due?”   
  
Hermione stringe i denti. Più che ferita è delusa: delusa dal suo infantilismo, dal suo vigliacco bisogno di colpire per primo, perché sente che la stoccata è vicina; delusa da Hermione Granger, che si obbliga a sposare un partito per timore del grigio – _be’, Hermione: rassegnati. Il mondo è daltonico.  
_   
“Tu prendi sempre le parti di Harry! Qualunque cosa accada, per te…”   
“Non ha _sempre_ ragione lui,” esala spazientita. “Ma in questo caso, credimi…”   
  
Un ululato spaventoso spezza il silenzio ovattato della neve e la quiete apatica del primo mattino. Risuona ovunque, dal parco alla guferia, penetra gli interstizi del castello, frusta la pace delle gargolle, muore nelle ombre della Sala Grande.   
Ron, terreo, si porta d’istinto la mano al cuore. “Che…”   
Tra i tavoli avanza una scultura sbilenca di carne e sangue e fango. La bocca, spalancata in un grido muto, si perde nel groviglio irsuto di una straordinaria barba. Gli abiti, zuppi di terriccio e plasma, aderiscono all’enorme corpo come una seconda pelle.   
È un Golem della disperazione.   
È Hagrid.

***

“Hai capito che cosa è successo?”   
  
Le voci s’inseguono nell’aula, ora acute, ora ridotte ad un cauto bisbigliare.   
L’ora di Pozioni è di norma la più silenziosa della giornata, ma il ritardo di Severus Piton è di quegli eventi così rari ch’è proprio il caso di profittarne.   
Serpeverde freme, raccolta attorno a Zabini.   
“Hagrid ha trovato un unicorno morto sul limitare della Foresta Proibita,” mormora Hermione.   
Harry deglutisce a fatica e registra l’informazione con un misto di pena e di sgomento.   
“Così ha detto,” puntualizza Blaise, che nutre nei confronti del guardiacaccia un’antipatia viscerale.   
È un moro bellissimo e spietato, Zabini, intelligente e polemico. Evita lo scontro diretto, ma ti avvelena con stoccate imprevedibili.   
Hermione gli stringe il braccio, quasi a suggerirgli di non cedere alla provocazione. Harry serra la mascella e storna lo sguardo.   
“La verità è che quella povera bestia era stata fatta a pezzi, e chi, se non…”   
  
“Silenzio!”   
  
Di Severus Piton s’ode prima di tutto la voce fredda e secca, poi il passo fermo, lunghe falcate sprezzanti che gli fanno guadagnare con facilità il fondo dell’aula.   
Li squadra con la consueta antipatia e una punta di schifo.   
Il Prescelto si chiede a che titolo sia diventato professore qualcuno che confonde l’insegnamento con il sadismo, ma gli manca il coraggio di farsi odiare fino in fondo – ammesso che Piton ne abbia bisogno.   
  
“Noto con piacere che il pettegolezzo vi attira più dell’istruzione,” sibila polare. “Ma mi sarei piuttosto stupito del contrario.”   
  
Harry fissa compunto la pergamena, sperando che tanto basti a sfuggire occhi che lo fanno tremare come neppure un Basilisco.   
  
“Immagino che riusciate a capire la gravità estrema di quanto capitato.”   
  
Harry pensa a Fiorenzo, alla dolcezza di occhi che guardano lontano e non vedono che male; alla crudeltà di un popolo che vive nei boschi e che potrebbe lavare con il sangue la morte della più pura delle bestie magiche.   
E pensa a Hagrid, Harry: alla dolcezza con cui quelle manone accarezzano persino uno schiopodo; all’amore di cui il guardiacaccia è pieno e che pure la storia tradisce sempre con la sua imprevista crudeltà.   
  
“Non solo è stata violata la pace della Foresta Proibita, ma è stata lesa una creatura che… Chi di voi sa dirmi perché, degli animali magici, l’unicorno è quello più sacro?”   
  
Hermione alza la mano.   
Piton la ignora, cercando nelle fila di Serpeverde.   
Nessuno osa.   
Harry si lascia sfuggire un risolino carico di sarcasmo.   
Piton, neppure a dirlo, lo intercetta.   
  
“Esprimetevi, Potter,” ironizza cattivo. “Illuminateci con la forza superiore di un sapere che è evidente sia troppo alto per non trasformarsi in ilarità e cattivo gusto.”   
  
È un inquisitore, Severus: affila le parole come lame, colpisce nel punto più molle, ti umilia con un’occhiata.   
Harry tossisce nervoso e accetta il calice. “L’unicorno, detto anche liocorno, è come un piccolo cavallo, con un corno in mezzo alla fronte – altro colpetto di tosse. È di dimensioni molto piccole, è bianco e…”   
Piton rotea gli occhi. “Immagino che questo sia sufficiente per un insegnamento di seconda categoria qual è Cura delle Creature Magiche, ma io parlavo di scienza, Potter,” puntualizza maligno il suo carnefice. “Di alchimia. E nell’alchimia…”   
  
“Nell’Alchimia, l’unicorno è un Graal.”   
  
Una voce sconosciuta si leva sulla destra dell’aula: a parlare, un ragazzo esangue, dai lunghi capelli neri e dagli inquietanti occhi azzurri.   
  
“… Cioè la sintesi del principio maschile e del femminino alchemico. Dal suo corno, non a caso, sono spesso ricavate coppe o vasi. Bere da questi recipienti previene le convulsioni, gli attacchi d’epilessia e immunizza dai veleni. Il sangue dell’unicorno preserva dall’invecchiamento; la polvere del suo astragalo è un efficace antipiretico, mentre infusi del suo crine possono essere utilizzati come anticonvulsivante.”   
  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, inebetito. Hermione abbassa la mano e fissa il nuovo arrivato tra l’ammirato e il perplesso.   
  
“È un animale feroce, territoriale e molto difficile da avvicinare. Nel Medioevo, pertanto, i Babbani lo associano al Maligno. Nel _Libellus de natura animalium_ , si legge che l’alicornus è un essere così malvagio che può essere catturato solo da una vergine, cioè un distillato di purezza e virtù. È pura superstizione, ovviamente, ma l’accostamento della fiera alla bella è quanto giustifica l’iconografia alchemica dei…”   
  
“Basta così. _Questa_ , Potter, è una risposta,” bofonchia Piton, tanto in imbarazzo da riuscirgli quasi simpatico.   
“Secondo me, ne sa più del professore,” maligna al suo orecchio Hermione, strappandogli un sorriso.   
“Chi abbiamo avuto il piacere di ascoltare?” riprende Piton, dopo averli freddati con un’occhiataccia.   
Il ragazzo avanza di un paio di passi. Dal cono d’ombra spunta un’altra testa. Biondissima.   
“Florian Von Kessel,” è la replica secca. “Draco Malfoy,” aggiunge l’altro.   
  
“Sono miei studenti, Piton. Studenti del quarto anno, anche se, a quanto pare, a Durmstrang si lavora un po’ di più e meglio di quanto non si faccia qui.”   
  
Karkaroff, maligno e indisponente, si sporge dalla porta con la protervia del padrone. Piton non muove un muscolo, ma Harry è ben felice di non essere il destinatario dell’occhiata che scocca al visitatore.   
Potrebbe incenerirlo, pensa Potter.   
_Vorrebbe_ senz’altro.   
  
“Ti rassicuro, _Igor_ ,” replica gelido – e calca sul nome con accenti polemici, “si lavora molto e bene anche qui. Saranno i tuoi stessi allievi a riferirtelo.”   
Karkaroff spiega le labbra in un ghigno terribile, prima di defilarsi.   
“Signori? Potete accomodarvi.”   
Von Kessel avanza a testa bassa e non guarda nessuno. Malfoy, invece, solleva gli occhi nella loro direzione e sceglie Hermione.   
“Ciao, posso sedermi vicino a te?”

***

“ _Ciao, posso sedermi vicino a te?_ Ma che originalità, sul serio! La prossima volta come…”   
  
Ron è tanto furibondo d’aver dimenticato il proprio oltraggiato silenzio: sono ormai dieci minuti che sproloquia addosso a Harry, senza realizzare, per altro, che Hermione Granger non è un complemento d’arredo – né, soprattutto, sorda.   
Da quando Draco Malfoy le si è seduto accanto, lo squartamento dell’unicorno – fatto tutt’altro che trascurabile – sembra passato in secondo piano: è lei il fuoco di un’attenzione che non accenna a scemare. Come se non bastasse, i gemelli Weasley l’hanno eletta nuova fonte di reddito, allestendo un giro di scommesse clandestine ‘ _su chi avrà l’onore_ ’ – tre a uno Harry Potter, sette Krum e dieci Malfoy. Ron Weasley, che si è accorto forse un po’ troppo tardi di una _certa petulante dentona_ , cento a uno.   
Hermione non sa se sentirsi più lusingata, furibonda, ovvero temere per la salute mentale di una massa d’adolescenti guardoni. Sul momento si accontenterebbe di completare due pagine di teoremi aritmantici – pare che quel Von Kessel sia un asso in tutto e non ha intenzione di perdere un primato di cui è sempre stata fiera.   
  
“Cos’hai da lamentarti, Ron?” esala esasperata. “Non tutti trovano noiose le ragazze che studiano, e allora?”   
  
Weasley la guarda malissimo, poi le si stravacca davanti.   
Non ha grazia, non ha dolcezza, Ron, e le piace per quello. Le piace il contrasto tra questo giovane leone fulvo e il latteo cammeo di Draco Malfoy.   
Le piace, all’improvviso, avere quindici anni e accogliere la scommessa di vivere su di un piano non euclideo, ma curvo e imprevedibile come il desiderio.   
  
“A nessuno frega niente delle secchione, fidati.”   
Hermione stringe le labbra. “Non sei il centro dell’attenzione, Ron Weasley,” sibila polemica.   
“Ma ragiona! Quel damerino è figlio di Lucius Malfoy, hai presente? _Puzza-sotto-il-naso-Malfoy_. Un Mangiamorte!”   
“Allora? Il figlio di un criminale deve essere un criminale per forza?”   
“Non parliamo di uno qualunque, parliamo…”   
Hermione si solleva di scatto. “Perché non vuoi ammettere che sei geloso?”   
Ron la fissa interdetto.   
“Sei invidioso di Harry, sei geloso di me… Perché non cresci e basta, invece di prendertela sempre con qualcun altro?”   
Tutta Grifondoro la guarda: Hermione si sente ridicola.   
Ridicola con i suoi pugni stretti, i capelli scomposti, le labbra serrate e gli occhi lucidi.   
Ridicola con i suoi sentimenti stretti dentro – _stretti e basta_.   
Ridicola con quel pugno di sogni che non osa raccontare neppure a se stessa, perché a quindici anni alle favole non credi, mentre alla prima cattiveria che insinuano, be’… _Sì_.   
Weasley non risponde, ma tanto non l’aiuta a sentirsi vincitrice, perché dei mille riconoscimenti che cerca, un primato retorico è proprio l’ultimo che le interessi.   
“Vado a studiare in biblioteca,” mormora a mezza bocca.   
  
I libri, del resto, sono l’alibi di tutte le secchione a cui manca il coraggio di sfogliare la vita.


	14. La tentazione della conoscenza

I libri sono amici discreti, indulgenti e indimenticabili.  
Il loro è un abbraccio tutto sensoriale, perché non è vero che le pagine nutrono il cervello e cancellano la vista, no: le pagine sono un profumo, un’emozione, una vibrazione tattile.  
Le pagine sono l’imprevisto di una lacrima, di una risata, di una riflessione inattesa.  
Le pagine sono un pretesto e un rifugio, poiché non c’è nulla come un buon libro che possa nascondere la tua paura, la tua timidezza, la debolezza di un momento.  
  
Hermione Granger, tra i libri della biblioteca di Hogwarts, ha fatto il nido.  
Vorrebbe raccontarsi per prima che i suoi voti sono frutto di talento, ma le manca quella scintilla che ha reso i Malandrini leggenda.  
Hermione è coraggio, caparbietà, applicazione: virtù che non colpiscono quanto il genio, d’accordo, ma che sulle lunghe distanze ti danno il primato di una celebre tartaruga.  
Riddle era genio era arroganza era crudeltà.  
Chi possiede senza dover dare – pensa Hermione – _sperpera_.  
Chi è nato Babbano, con i dentoni e i capelli crespi, accumula come una formichina ogni piccola scheggia di sapere.  
Chi deve lottare mordere impegnarsi per avere, però, non si perde mai.  
  
La luce ambrata della candela proietta asole candide contro la pergamena.  
Studiare le distende i nervi e l’aiuta a prendere le distanze da se stessa, dalla sua adolescenza appena inaugurata e già così complicata, dalla frustrazione di una gogna sentimentale mai cercata e, soprattutto, mai voluta.  
Arretrati di un paio di banchi rispetto alla sua postazione, Cedric e Cho Chang alternano rune a occhiate divoranti.  
È una lingua segreta, quella del desiderio, fatta di vuoti e silenzi e pelle; una supplica muta e una guerra che, a guardarla, ti fa sentire vulnerabile e sporco.  
Hermione strizza le palpebre e si concentra su quei quattro sgorbi innocui che le parlano di passato e sapienza antica, perché l’amore che le respira alle spalle non le appartiene.  
Forse dovrebbe dirlo a Harry, perché amicizia è anche ferire per poi curare.  
Forse dovrebbe pensare solo a Hermione, a un cuore che resta vuoto, per quanto pure è pieno di emozioni.  
Oltre le grandi finestre, la notte è ovunque. Il buio ingoia Hogwarts all’improvviso, conferendo ai suoi inverni qualcosa di spettrale; eppure c’è nella scuola un’intimità calda e protettiva che molto dice dell’aura di Silente.  
I luoghi non sono fondamenta e pietra, ma solide spoglie di chi li occupa: i fasti di Hogwarts, dunque, riverberano la grandezza dell’uomo che vi ha fatto il nido; a incontrare il cipiglio tetro di Karkaroff, per contro, non ti riesce difficile immaginare che razza di inferno possa essere Durmstrang.  
La piuma le solletica il naso e poi si arresta.  
 _Karkaroff_.  
C’è qualcosa d’untuoso e disturbante, in quell’uomo; qualcosa che ha visto riflesso negli occhi di Silente e ancor più nel disprezzo di Piton.  
 _Cosa_ , però?  
Hermione si alza: il suo cervello si è messo in moto e sa bene che non potrà quietarlo se non sapendo. La conoscenza è l’orsetto cui si aggrappa da sempre per sconfiggere la paura del buio, ma _conoscenza_ – scellerata e tetra – è anche quanto ha annegato nella notte il Mondo Magico.  
 _Conoscenza_ , diceva il Pastore dei suoi giorni da Babbana, è un pomo succulento e velenoso.  
 _Conoscenza_ , soprattutto, è _disobbedienza_ : e questo ha sempre fatto di Hermione una secchiona sui generis.  
È un domino: i pensieri si legano l’uno all’altro e la conducono a una deriva pericolosa.  
Karkaroff. Durmstrang. L’unicorno scannato.  
L’ultimo sacrificio della più pura delle bestie magiche risale al suo primo anno; lo ricorda bene, Hermione, come ricorda l’orribile certezza legata a quella nuova: _lui_ era, da qualche parte, ma non domato.  
Voldemort.  
Arriccia le labbra, come fa sempre quando deve comporre le sue emozioni in un ordinato rosario. Esiste un legame tra la cicatrice di Harry e quel bestiale sacrificio?  
È una cacciatrice, Hermione; a farle battere il cuore è una traccia che odora di scommessa e di pericolo. I pettegolezzi li lascia alle ragazzine che ancora sognano un eroe – non ne ha bisogno, lei: lo incontra nello specchio ogni mattina, capelli cespugliosi e dentoni inclusi.  
Prima che possa tornare alla pergamena, tuttavia, _qualcosa_ colpisce il suo sguardo. Quel qualcosa è _qualcuno_ che piace pochissimo al suo istinto e – sospetta – non senza qualche ragione.  
Florian Von Kessel possiede la bellezza di un cammeo e l’aura di un Basilisco; la perfezione respingente d’una di quelle creature che hanno colorato d’incubo la letteratura nera dei Babbani. Le sue lunghe ciglia ombreggiano occhi da lupo, mentre scorre – divora – un libro la cui costola sola basta a denunciare la provenienza.  
“Questo è il reparto dei Libri Proibiti. Gli studenti non possono…”  
Florian si volta nella sua direzione. “Non lo sapevo.”  
La voce è ferma, la replica educata, eppure c’è qualcosa di ostile e gelido nel tono di lui.  
Qualcosa che le piace sempre meno.  
“Se posso esserti d’aiuto, io…”  
Von Kessel le regala un sorriso sprezzante – i suoi denti, piccoli e candidi, ricordano quelli di una fiera.  
“Ne dubito. Forse non sei del tutto mediocre, ma di sicuro non sei al mio livello.”  
Hermione apre la bocca. La richiude. Se avesse un po’ di saliva da parte, forse gli sputerebbe in faccia, perché se c’è una cosa che le ha insegnato la sua antica pelle, be’, è che i Babbani sanno arrivare al punto anche senza impugnare una bacchetta – anche senza cercare l’alibi di una formula.  
“Qui dentro ci sono solo dilettanti e io…”  
  
“Lui è un figlio d’arte. Un cocco di casa. Vero, Florian?”  
  
Inclinato contro lo scaffale dei trattati di Pozioni, Draco è un’asola di luce e un alleato imprevisto.  
“Scusalo. Non domina poi così bene l’inglese. Ti assicuro che non è antipatico come sembra.”  
 _Oh, no. La prossima volta mi salterà alla gola_ , pensa Hermione – vaticina, per la verità, e non può saperlo – ma stira le labbra in un sorriso di circostanza, perché Malfoy non la immagini vulnerata o fragile.  
C’è in quegli occhi una scintilla che la attrae; il gusto del proibito e la tentazione di desiderare il ragazzo sbagliato. Lo sa, lo sente, Hermione: per questo lo vuole.  
Florian serra la mascella come una tagliola e fissa Draco. È un dialogo muto, il loro: una prova di forza da cui, tuttavia, Von Kessel si ritrae sconfitto – almeno pare.  
“Ich komme aufs Schiff zurück,” ( _Torno alla nave_ ) sibila in una lingua che la vuole – è evidente – estranea. Malfoy non si scompone, e replica in inglese. “Ti raggiungo tra un po’.”  
Se avesse una coda, pensa divertita Hermione, quella di Florian spazzerebbe in terra.  
“Non ti sei offesa, vero?”  
Draco abbandona il suo angolo per raggiungerla. Si muove con la sicurezza del padrone e un’eleganza che la colpisce dritta al cuore, lei, figlia di una middle-class fatta di bisogni meschini e gesti spicci. “No. Dopo quattro anni con Serpeverde, so riconoscere uno sbruffone quando lo incontro,” replica ironica.  
Malfoy sorride. “Stavi studiando?”  
“Sì. La Sala Comune è un po’ troppo rumorosa per i miei gusti.”  
“Questa scuola… È molto accogliente, vero?”  
“In che senso?”  
Draco storna lo sguardo. “Niente… Non è importante.”  
Sul suo banco, la penna giace inerte.  
“Non sono molto forte con le rune… Qualche volta possiamo studiare insieme.”  
Hermione deglutisce a fatica. “Ne sei sicuro? Per quello che ho visto…”  
“Il genio è Florian. Io non sono il fattucchiere che vorrei essere,” è la replica smozzicata.  
  
È una strana faglia, quella che si aperta tra loro.  
Hermione sceglie le parole come perle di una collana, perché il filo che le raccoglie è anche quello su cui scivola, equilibrista maldestra, per raggiungere Malfoy.  
“A me fa piacere. Sei il primo ragazzo che non trova noiosa l’ipotesi di studiare con me.”  
Draco sorride ancora. “Non sembra. Harry Potter ti sta sempre incollato.”  
Se il cuore non le rimbombasse nelle orecchie, forse Hermione potrebbe accorgersi di un’affermazione strana, fuori tempo e fuori contesto; invece si tiene stretti i suoi quindici anni di omissioni e sordità selettive.  
“Ti prego! Non cominciare anche tu!”  
La distanza che li oppone si è ridotta: nelle parole, nei gesti, respira una familiarità che non dovrebbero concedersi.  
  
Hermione, nata Babbana, e il figlio di un Purosangue corrotto?  
Conosce favole più plausibili.  
  
“Perché?” la punzecchia Malfoy.  
“Perché sono tormentata da pettegole che credono di vedere ovunque pretendenti per me… A partire dal vostro Krum, poi!”  
“Viktor è molto serio,” replica serafico Draco. “Pensi che potresti uscire con lui, domani pomeriggio?”  
Hermione apre la bocca, ma non ne esce un suono. Malfoy le sorride di nuovo – un lampo di malizia feroce guizza nei suoi occhi chiarissimi. “Quando comincerà il Torneo, sarà molto impegnato. Non vuoi dargli quest’opportunità? Guarda che la sua è una famiglia di sangue antico!”  
“Non è questo… È che io…”  
“Su, digli di sì!” la provoca Draco – e l’istinto le ruggisce qualcosa che no, proprio non riesce a sentire, stordita com’è dall’odore della sua pelle, dalla stupidità felice di quindici anni all’ombra.  
“E tu… Che mi dai in cambio?”  
  
 _Sto flirtando?_  
È una puntura che le raggiunge il cervello e lì muore, sepolta dal senso del ridicolo e dal rimuginare sensato della _solita Granger_.  
Malfoy è così vicino, ormai, che il cuore le balza in gola, quasi voglia immolarsi in punta di lingua.  
  
“Uno dei segreti di Florian?”  
  
Non è un bacio, ma un baratto: i ragazzi sono stupidi anche quando hanno la bellezza evanescente degli elfi.  
  
Hermione tossicchia nervosa e si ricompone. “Non ho bisogno di barare, se voglio stracciare qualcuno.”  
Draco inarca ironico un sopracciglio. “Sei un osso duro, insomma.”  
Hermione si appunta una ciocca oltre l’orecchio. Ha le guance in fiamme, ma l’oscurità dello studio la protegge. “Dì a Viktor che va bene… Che se vuole… Sì, possiamo uscire insieme.”  
Malfoy inclina un poco il capo, quasi a studiarla con la curiosità che destini a una bestiolina rara. “Posso sapere cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?”  
  
 _Il tuo odore? Il mio istinto?  
_  
“Fatti miei,” replica altezzosa, e poi raccoglie le spoglie che un’altra Hermione ha disperso, perché la clessidra si è rovesciata e un torrente di grani scorre ora a regalarle una nuova pelle.

***

“Fammi capire… Tu vuoi davvero…”  
Hermione inghiotte rapida un boccone e si guarda furtiva alle spalle.  
Gli studenti di Durmstrang, seduti alla mensa di Serpeverde, sembrano più interessati al cibo che alla conversazione.  
“Non è molto corretto, lo ammetto, ma…”  
“Non sto parlando di correttezza. Qui entra in gioco la tua sicurezza, Hermione!”  
La voce del Prescelto è incerta e tesa. “Prima mi dici che forse c’è un legame tra l’unicorno, Voldemort e Durmstrang, e poi…”  
“Shhh, abbassa il tono!” sibila fredda. “Proprio per questo devo saperne di più su quella scuola. Tu dovrai affrontarlo al Torneo, no?”  
Harry sbuffa. È un ragazzo, in fondo: i ragazzi pensano che il mondo si divida in draghi da abbattere e principesse da salvare. I ragazzi non si chiedono mai se non sia la principessa a pretendere il cuore del drago.  
“Se Viktor ha un debole per me, Harry, non mi capiterà niente di male. Anzi! Potremmo trarne un utile tutti quanti!”  
“Ma _tutti_ chi?” ringhia il Prescelto. “ _Noi_. La Scuola. Te l’ho già detto: non è una guerra che combatterai solo.”  
Harry storna lo sguardo.  
“Piuttosto… Sirius ti ha risposto?”  
“No,” è la scarna replica.  
Hermione libera un piccolo sospiro. “Una ragione in più per darsi da fare.”

***

Hagrid uggiola come un cagnetto preso a calci, mentre Severus spiega le cocche del sacco in cui sono stati raccolti i resti di un massacro. Intrisa di sangue, la iuta ha assunto una consistenza nuova e l’odore inequivocabile che ha la Morte quando la spremi persino dalle ossa.  
Il pozionista socchiude le palpebre. Il guardiacaccia ulula.  
“È proprio necessario che assista?” sibila Piton.  
Silente intercetta il suo sguardo e annuisce. “Ti ringrazio, Hagrid, per la tua disponibilità, ma Severus ha ragione: è tempo che ci occupiamo noi del tuo povero amico.”  
Il guardiacaccia curva le spalle e si asciuga il moccio incrostato tra naso a baffi. È disgustoso, pensa Piton, che pure maneggia senza un fremito una coratella sanguinolenta.  
Il Preside spende parole di miele e facile persuasione. Con uno come Hagrid non è necessario dar fondo all’enfasi retorica.  
“Ora siamo soli.”  
Piton annuisce. L’aula di Pozioni è deserta a quell’ora della notte. Un candelabro d’argento proietta ombre spettrali contro le pareti ingombre di ampolle e calderoni.  
“Non sono un anatomista, Preside,” mormora Severus, “ma non occorre scienza per ipotizzare chi sia stato. Bastano gli occhi.”  
Silente si avvicina al massiccio tavolo che tollera da generazioni la maldestra approssimazione degli studenti. Dell’unicorno non si è salvato molto – e quel poco urla vendetta.  
Il cranio, scempiato, manca del corno. Chiunque abbia aggredito la povera creatura, l’ha attaccata frontalmente, strappandole le labbra.  
Severus solleva l’inconfondibile testa equina, il cui muso, mutilato, esibisce ora un ghigno nudo e feroce. Contro le ossa, là dove la carne è stata rimossa, si notano – inconfondibili – le sciabolate lasciate dai denti dell’aggressore.  
“A una prima occhiata, direi un Warg. Solo un lupo di quelle dimensioni potrebbe procurare un simile danno.”  
“O un licantropo.”  
“O un licantropo, ma la Foresta non ospita né l’uno, né l’altro.”  
Il tronco è stato sgranato come un melograno. La cassa toracica lascia intravedere solo una parte degli intestini. Mancano il cuore e i reni.  
“Notate quello che ho notato io?”  
Silente si sfila gli occhiali e socchiude le palpebre, pensoso. “Solo una bestia avrebbe potuto fare questo, eppure una bestia…”  
“Non avrebbe avuto cura di lasciare intatti alcuni organi. Cuore e reni non sono stati divorati, ma resecati. Il vallo che li ospitava non è stato lacerato. Anche il corno è stato rimosso… Con un’incisione, mi sia concesso dirlo, molto accurata, anche se non perfetta.”  
Il Preside annuisce, silenzioso. Piton si netta le mani, dissimulando il malessere profondo che gli procura l’odore dolciastro e penetrante del sangue. Non è mai stato uno dei cani da caccia di Voldemort, ma le sue memorie sono intrise di rosso – e il rosso è un colore che cauterizza la retina e lì resta.  
“Un Animagus,” mormora infine Silente.  
“L’ho pensato anch’io.”  
Albus sorride – e i suoi sorrisi sono cicatrici beffarde. “Scommetto anche che sapresti dirmi il suo nome, Severus.”  
Piton abbassa lo sguardo. “Non mi faccio grandi illusioni sulle intenzioni di Karkaroff, ma tra i suoi studenti c’è un Von Kessel.”  
Silente non muove un muscolo. Silente sa tutto prima di chiunque altro, ma gli piace giocare la parte della colomba immacolata – lui, ch’è un falco rapace.  
“E questo non ci aiuta, perché la linea di sangue dei Von Kessel…”  
“ _Thestral_ , lo so bene. Ho conosciuto Ludwig Von Kessel… Uhm… Quarant’anni fa, più o meno. Bell’uomo, ma un terribile senso dell’umorismo, come tutti i tedeschi, d’altra parte. Da un tedesco non puoi aspettarti né storielle divertenti, né un pasto decente, anche se…”  
Piton libera uno strategico colpo di tosse. “Un Thestral non può sventrare un unicorno.”  
Silente inforca di nuovo gli occhiali. “No, un Thestral no, ma al momento è l’unica traccia che abbiamo… Oltre, ovviamente, a un amico che potrebbe riuscirci prezioso.”  
Severus solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Hagrid? Perdonate se lo rimarco, ma non vedo che ausilio potrebbe darci un…”  
“Non sto parlando di Hagrid.”  
È un sorriso quasi crudele quello che increspa le labbra del preside di Hogwarts. Un sorriso che ha un nome e un cognome.  
 _Sirius Black_.  
“È un ricercato e la Scuola sarà molto frequentata dalle autorità del Ministero in occasione del Torneo. Non credo che sia il caso di…”  
“Il Calice ha offerto un quarto nome, Severus. Tanto basta a giustificare _tutto_.”  
Piton annuisce a capo chino, perché chi è ostaggio di un rimorso non ha mezzi per sfuggire al proprio carcere.  
“Voglio che collaboriate. Quale sia la cifra del vostro accordo non m’interessa. Tutto quello che importa…”  
“È proteggere Harry Potter. Lo so.”  
Silente lo studia, attento e spietato. “Hai altre domande?”  
“Guinzaglio e museruola, almeno,” replica a mezza bocca Severus, e poi miscela calce e scaglie di geco per nettare il bancone.


	15. Una strana coppia

Hogwarts dorme.  
In lontananza, l’unico segno di vita è la brace monocola di una trifora sospesa nel buio.  
La notte ha una consistenza pastosa, come solida è l’aria attorno alle sue labbra.  
Non ha granché voglia di starsene in coperta, Draco Malfoy, ma ha scelto un partito scomodo e la posta in palio gli impone di tollerare ogni corollario. Più che un vero piano, segue l’istinto: ha quattordici anni e ancora crede che illuminazioni successive dipingano un cammino coerente – oppure devia senza averne autentica consapevolezza, perché l’adolescenza è un prato fiorito, non un deserto. C’è sempre qualcosa da vedere provare respirare. C’è sempre una tentazione cui cedere.  
Hermione Granger lo incuriosisce: ha abilità non comuni, ma un’ingenuità commovente. Esercita il talento, ma senza un autentico fine; potrebbe diventare una strega straordinaria, eppure, a leggere nei suoi occhi, non brilla quell’ambizione. Non è brutta, ma non le interessa essere bella – almeno pare. È potente, soprattutto, perché è una crepa nel cuore del Prescelto. È una breccia utile.  
  
 _Ha begli occhi._  
  
Draco scrolla il capo. Il vento della notte sferza i suoi capelli, che galleggiano nelle tenebre come tentacolari fili di lino. Quelli di Florian, invece, sono un drappo nero che il buio inghiotte.  
“Che ti è saltato in mente?” sibila freddissimo.  
Von Kessel si volge nella sua direzione; tra le dita, stringe un fagotto che il suo sguardo evita con ribrezzo. “In merito a cosa?”  
Draco allunga il passo, sino ad azzerare la loro distanza. Le acque del lago, increspate dalla brezza notturna, producono uno sciabordio assordante contro la chiglia dell’arca. “Sei stato tu, vero?”  
Florian spiega le cocche dell’involto: il corno, ancora intatto, brilla di una luce spettrale. La poltiglia nera dall’odore nauseante è quanto è sfuggito all’esame di un pozionista incredulo.  
Draco deglutisce a fatica. “È una bestia sacra!” ringhia. “Tu non…”  
Florian scopre i piccoli denti da predatore. “Io _posso_. Visto che qualcuno è impegnato a fare il ruffiano, qualcun altro dovrà preoccuparsi di…”  
Ha voglia di tirargli un pugno, graffiargli le guance, cavargli quegli occhi da lupo. _Strozzati con la tua aria da primo della classe, Von Kessel_ : ecco cosa vorrebbe dirgli.  
“Di fare cosa? Di consegnarci davanti al Wizengamot? Organizzeranno di sicuro delle indagini e…”  
Florian stringe i denti. “Tu sai in cosa consiste la prima prova del Torneo?”  
Draco apre la bocca, ma il suo stupore resta muto. Von Kessel gli regala un sorrisino tetro. “Lo immaginavo.”  
Tra liquidi nembi rotolanti spunta una falce di luna. Sono due fantasmi consegnati all’irreale silenzio della notte, divisi da un sotterraneo rancore e da recriminazioni-fuochi fatui. “Andiamo,” sussurra Florian all’improvviso.  
Lenti scivolano tra le onde, ma l’abbraccio del lago è questa volta ostile. Draco strizza forte le palpebre, boccheggiando. Florian lo precede – impalpabile ombra sul pelo dell’acqua.  
Il cielo è nero. La riva invisibile. Il panico è una puntura sottile, che vince con l’orgoglio: non è un bambino, non è indifeso. Può essere migliore di Lucius: può combattere l’ombra del padre con la fiamma inesausta del rancore.  
Accade all’improvviso: qualcosa afferra la sua caviglia e lo trascina sotto, nell’oscurità putrida di un fondo melmoso. L’inquietudine diventa il terrore cieco di una belva braccata: Draco scalcia e si dibatte, ma la bocca gli si riempie d’acqua fangosa, che anticipa sulle sue labbra il sapore della putrefazione. Dei tanti incantesimi che ha provato a Durmstrang, inorgogliendosi delle sue risorse, non lo soccorre alcuno; nel gelido abbraccio di quelle acque, è di nuovo feto in un utero. Un’ipotesi.  
Solleva le palpebre, mosso da un riflesso spontaneo, anche se la Morte non ha volto – e se ne avesse uno, forse non sarebbe granché bello da guardare.  
Nella tenebra indistinta che l’ha inghiottito si è accesa una luce. _Florian_ , formula a fior di labbra, prima di perdere conoscenza.  
  
“Il lago è infestato da tritoni. Stupido io a non averti avvertito.”  
La voce di Von Kessel è piana, quasi didattica.  
Draco strizza le falde della camicia, ansante.  
“Di solito mi trasformo prima di entrare in acqua. I sirenidi non attaccano le creature non umane.”  
“L’altra volta non mi è successo niente.”  
Florian lo guida sino al limitare della Foresta Proibita. “Era quasi giorno ed eri molto vicino a riva.”  
L’incantesimo di disidratazione applicato agli abiti ha avuto successo solo in parte. Il mantello, umido, gli pesa addosso come una cappa d’infelicità.  
“Ora resta in silenzio e guarda…”  
Nel fitto della vegetazione si apre un’ampia pianura. Tre o quattro tende, anticipate da fuochi vivi, denunciano un modesto avamposto di fattucchieri; a giustificarne la presenza, poco più avanti, un recinto di quercia, pali aguzzi e pesanti catene, che avvincono quattro creature spaventose.  
“Draghi,” sussurra a fior di labbra, mentre Florian si sposta prudente lungo la macchia.  
“Già, draghi. Quale sia la prova prevista, i campioni dovranno vedersela con quei bestioni.”  
“Meglio per noi. Vuol dire che Harry Potter ci morirà davanti, togliendoci l’incomodo di…”  
Von Kessel estrae di nuovo il suo terribile fagotto. “È a questo che mi serviva l’unicorno,” sussurra. “La biblioteca di Hogwarts possiede più libri di mio nonno. Ho letto che esiste una pozione in grado di avvelenare i draghi.”  
“Non credo che Viktor te ne sarebbe grato.”  
Florian stringe le labbra. “È tutta una questione di misura. Se la tua amichetta non mi avesse disturbato, ieri, avrei potuto annotare una variante più blanda.”  
“Non è la mia amichetta… E ti assicuro che il tuo atteggiamento desta molti più sospetti di quelli che possiamo permetterci.”  
Von Kessel abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Se è lei che ti preoccupa, in ogni caso, ho trovato il modo di togliertela dai piedi.”  
“E come?”  
“Le ho organizzato un appuntamento con Krum. Spero solo che Viktor riesca a distrarla abbastanza a lungo.”  
Florian solleva sarcastico un sopracciglio. “Ammesso che sia Krum a interessarle.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Niente… Ma stai perdendo qualche colpo come legilimens, Draco Malfoy.”

***

L’emozione del primo appuntamento sta tutta nell’attesa, perché neppure la ragazza più ingenua del mondo arriverebbe mai a credere che possa essere davvero romantico.  
Cosa c’è di bello negli appuntamenti?  
 _Niente_.  
Le mani che ti sudano, la bocca che fa smorfie incontrollate, le parole che non ti vengono – o eruttano a sproposito – e i silenzi; fiumi di silenzio ti grondano addosso come una slavina e tu – povera ingenua – boccheggi sperando che la clessidra del supplizio si rovesci tutta.  
Se poi sfugge un bacio, stai pur certa che non sarà mai come te lo aspetti – o come te l’ha descritto qualche patetico libro per signorine.  
Solo in letteratura incontri corpi da mordere, più che da vivere – iridi caramellate, capelli di biscotto, natiche burrose.  
Solo in letteratura t’imbatti in motteggi superiori, in amplessi selvaggi e in sguardi che incendiano la fantasia, anziché le guance.  
La verità è sporca, bassa e imbranata: il bacio è spesso una musata spastica; le mani, anziché stringersi in una carezza affettuosa, si evitano con il sacrosanto imbarazzo di una verginità ch’è, soprattutto, _verginità alla vita_.  
Hermione lo sa bene, come sa che non la soccorre neppure una briciola di sentimento: Krum è un ragazzo gentile, ma non l’ha colpita al cuore. Se ha scelto di vederlo è per quel suo coraggio autolesionista che la spinge sempre in prima fila e perché – ecco la scomoda verità-tutta-la-verità – gliel’ha chiesto Draco. Draco Malfoy, quando hai quindici anni e ancora un po’ credi al principe azzurro, può essere una buona scusa per tutto.  
Chi non può condividere la prosaica determinazione con cui si prepara ad abbandonare Grifondoro senza neppure un fiocco nei capelli, è Lavanda.  
La Brown non ha mai nutrito particolare fiducia nel suo buonsenso, ma da quando le è fluttuato davanti il bigliettino di Krum, la tratta come una pericolosa svitata.  
 _Io ti aspetta vicino alla capanno su lato ovest_ : ecco cosa le ha scritto Viktor, maltrattando l’inglese con una determinazione che l’ha quasi commossa.  
Lavanda, però, deve aver preso quello sgrammaticato invito per un codice cifrato, leggendo l’interlinea con un’avidità da enigmista consumata.  
Hermione si raccoglie i capelli, la tollera con rassegnata ironia e si sforza d’indovinare cosa creda di leggere la compagna nell’implacabile e laconica semplicità dell’offerta.  
Un proclama melenso come i romanzetti di cui si riempie il cervello?  
  
 _La mia eterna attesa si consumerà là lungo il clivo che guiderà i tuoi passi, e l’aritmico sospiro del mio cuore segnerà il tempo d’ogni istante, finché tu, occhi d’oro liquido e chiome di miele, non ti annuncerai nei pressi del lago._  
L’onda lunga abbraccerà le tue caviglie e il mio sguardo naufragherà sulle tonde lune che rendono molle il tuo petto e le mie ginocchia.  
  
 _Potrei vomitare per molto meno_ , pensa Hermione, e le sfugge un risolino idiota, perché sì, c’è anche chi crede che grondare metafore sia descrivere emozioni, quando invece ad arpeggiare le corde del cuore basta l’onestà di uno sguardo.  
  
“Non riesco a credere che sia successo proprio a _te_!”  
  
E abolirebbe i pronomi, Hermione: pronomi sputati come capi d’accusa e indici accusatori e, visto che l’onestà non è mai peccato, anche i capelli crespi.  
“Purtroppo sì,” mugugna, arricciando il naso. _Almeno quello ha una curva graziosa_ , si concede.  
Forse dovrebbe arrendersi all’evidenza dell’età: non le basta più giocare alla signorina-so-tutto. Non è un confronto agonale che cerca, ma la sicurezza che ti viene dal sapere che sì, a un ragazzo interessi molto più della pergamena che non gli farai copiare.  
“Ma se tra noi non dovesse funzionare, ti prometto che gli parlerò bene di te, d’accordo?”  
La Brown la fissa con l’intensità di uno schiopodo stitico – ammesso e non concesso che quelle orrende bestiacce abbiano di simili problemi.  
È un tale capolavoro di fissità che si chiede se non abbia pronunciato una fattura di salificazione senza avvedersene – non per nulla, ma certe soddisfazioni andrebbero assaporate.  
“Sul… Sul serio?” tartaglia Lavanda, e Hermione sente di volerle un po’ di bene, perché ci vuole coraggio anche a essere come lei: semplici e trasparenti e puliti e scontati, ma forse felici.  
“Perché no?” replica con un mezzo sorriso, prima di congedarsi.  
  
“Allora vai sul serio.”  
  
La voce di Ron la sorprende all’improvviso, da un cantuccio riparato della Sala Comune.  
Hermione non arresta il passo, perché mostrarsi irresoluta vorrebbe dire cedere il fianco alla provocazione. Ron ha un gran talento, da quel punto di vista, e il potere che una stupida quindicenne gli ha offerto in cambio di niente.  
  
“Non lo conosci nemmeno!”  
  
Il tono di Weasley si è increspato.  
C’è una nota imperativa e quasi stridula nei suoi accenti. La disturba com’è disturbante sapere che Hermione Granger ha la dignità del suo sesso solo se ad accorgersene è qualcun altro.  
“Scusa… Vuoi dirmi qualcosa?” sibila fredda.  
  
Ron la raggiunge. È alto, bello e distratto. Un giorno perderà quell’espressione vulnerata da cucciolo per indossare la maschera dell’uomo; sorriderà al lungagnone dinoccolato e pelo rosso che stenta ancora nei suoi panni per sorridere all’avventuriero.  
Un giorno, forse, saprà leggere oltre l’irritazione di una so-tutto petulante per scoprire le vulnerabilità della donna.  
Quel giorno, però, non è adesso.  
  
“Sì… Che sei una stupida,” ringhia lui, “perché stanno capitando cose strane, ma tu continui a…”  
“Detto da un maestro di idiozie, poi…” replica caustica. “Fino a prova contraria, la cosa più strana cui riesca a pensare è che hai fatto una colpa a Harry di qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparti sul serio…”  
Ron abbassa il capo e serra i pugni con forza. Non è un avversario alla sua altezza. Forse non lo è mai stato.  
A Hermione, però, bastava il ragazzo.  
“… Senz’altro più, almeno, di chi è così disperato, ai tuoi occhi, da uscire con una come me.”  
La voce le sfugge tremula, ma le palpebre restano asciutte.  
Non occorre una grande immaginazione per dire che questo è quasi un destro-sinistro alla maniera babbana. Se sei un’adolescente piena di complessi, però, vincere a tali condizioni non ti migliora l’umore.  
  
“E adesso, se non ti dispiace…”  
  
 _Dillo, dai dillo! Dillo che ti dispiace, che conto qualcosa per te, oltre dieci centimetri di pergamena._  
  
Ron, però, sceglie la via più comoda, prevedibile, scontata.  
Ron tace e Hermione non si guarda indietro.  
  
   
Viktor l’aspetta nella radura antistante il capanno di Hagrid.  
In primavera potrebbe anche essere un luogo romantico in cui darsi appuntamento, ma d’inverno, con neve e guazza ovunque, tradisce la maldestra inesperienza del suo corteggiatore.  
“Ciao… Sono un po’ in ritardo, mi dispiace.”  
Krum si volge a guardarla e le sorride.  
Non è bello, ma ha un viso interessante. Al contrario di Harry e Ron, che ancora si portano l’infanzia sulla pelle, c’è qualcosa di più adulto e vissuto, in lui: qualcosa che sa del Freddo che l’ha svezzato e di quell’ambizione che l’ha portato, ancora minorenne, a stringere tra le dita il boccino più prezioso del mondo.  
“No, io… Io sono arrivato presto.”  
L’amore fa miracoli anche quando entra in conto la grammatica, è evidente: l’accento ha qualcosa di gutturale e minaccioso, ma la frase è impeccabile.  
Hermione approfitta del vantaggio che le dà il morbido pendio per spolverargli dalle spalle un po’ di quella neve farinosa e umida che la giornata ha deciso di regalare a oltranza.  
Viktor arrossisce e questo le piace, perché le riserva la parte di cacciatrice, non di preda – non tradisce il suo bisogno di controllo.  
“Sono contento che tu ha accettato,” mormora Krum, prima di porgerle il braccio come un cavaliere d’altri tempi. Hermione lo asseconda con un sorriso. “Questo nostro incontro potrebbe costarmi la vita, in effetti… Ma sono un tipo strano,” replica ironica.  
Viktor la guarda solo di sottecchi, perché è timido al punto da rinunciare a un confronto diretto.  
 _Rischierei di più a uscire con Zabini_ , pensa con una punta di malignità compiaciuta.  
“A me tu non pare…”  
Hermione fa spallucce, mentre un paio di grosse cornacchie li omaggiano di una serenata mai richiesta.  
“Non è importante, te l’assicuro. Perché non mi dici di te? Di sicuro sei un soggetto più interessante.”  
Krum le rifila un’occhiata tanto fredda da riuscire inquietante. “Ehi, non sono una giornalista… Non voglio farti l’interrogatorio, tranquillo!”  
Ora ch’è in ballo, Hermione non ha più paura: agisce con il coraggio della leonessa e la prudenza del serpente. Krum non l’attrae, dunque non esercita alcun potere sulla sua lucidità: muove da una posizione d’indiscutibile vantaggio ed è determinata ad approfittarne.  
“Io non sa che dire.”  
“Potresti parlarmi un po’ della tua scuola, per cominciare. A me interesserebbe.”  
Viktor si sforza di decifrare il suo tono, alla ricerca di una sbavatura che tradisca il doppio fondo delle intenzioni. Non trova nulla, perché Hermione ha detto la verità: Durmstrang le interessa davvero – quel che ha taciuto, al più, è il _perché_ , ma le brave ragazze conservano sempre per sé qualche segreto.

***

Il capitano Jack Caltrow era un robusto bevitore d’acquavite e il proprietario del paio di stivali più puzzolenti delle Highlands.  
Amava la sua sputacchiera-cornucopia più di quanto non amasse sua moglie – che pure vedeva meno di Bonnie, la stagionata puttana dell’unico pub di Badbea aperto anche a mezzogiorno – e russava come un rinoceronte obeso.  
Il capitano Jack Caltrow disprezzava il genere umano a partire dal suo equipaggio, per questo prendeva il largo come ne aveva l’occasione.  
“Il mare, Buck bello, è una discarica che torna sempre utile.”  
  
 _Buck bello_ gli leccava la mano, felice d’essere un cane e rotolarsi sul ponte.  
 _Buck bello_ ha solcato i sette mari e se l’è spassata per un po’, inebriato dall’aria salsa e viscosa di una libertà fatta solo d’azzurro e di nembi.  
 __  
Buck bello, però, si chiama Sirius Black e, come ama ripetere, può adattarsi a tutto – agli stivali puzzolenti, ai bocconcini per cane, alle moine di una zitella – ma non alle pulci.  
Preferirebbe vedersela con il plotone d’esecuzione del Ministero al gran completo, che non con un solo, minuscolo maledetto parassita – soprattutto, poi, se così sfacciato da insinuarsi nel più delicato degli orifizi.  
  
“Continua pure come se non ci fossi, Sirius.”  
  
Se poi capita che quel cornacchione menagramo di Mocciosus ti becca con la testa tra le palle, di sicuro la tua non sarà una gran giornata.  
  
Sirius recupera rapido un sembiante umano, sotto lo sguardo attento – e schifato – dell’ultima persona al mondo che vorrebbe trovarsi davanti.  
Il gufo di Silente, tuttavia, gli ha offerto istruzioni inequivocabili e l’uomo saggio – anche se cane – sa quando è il caso di chinare il capo.  
Il Preside ha confermato i suoi peggiori sospetti: il puzzo di Voldemort l’ha trascinato a Hogwarts, e il suo naso non mente mai – neppure quando vorrebbe.  
  
“Benvenuto nella mia umile… Cuccia,” sibila Black, mentre quella brutta cutrettola fatta stregone spolvera disgustata un divano su cui _Buck bello_ dorme nei rari momenti d’ozio.  
Severus solleva un sopracciglio. “Immagino che per uno avvezzo ai postriboli, la cantina della Testa di Porco sia un alloggio più che decoroso.”  
Sirius ride, di quella risata sgangherata e un po’ pazza che troppi anni al buio gli hanno lasciato. “Cosa posso offrirti? Frattaglie di maiale? Uno zampetto bollito… Oh… Ah, ecco un’autentica prelibatezza: rognoni d’agnello! Il vecchio Aberforth sa come trattare un cucciolo!”  
Piton non finge neppure di trovarlo divertente, ma rispolvera la detestabile faccia da mummia per cui anche perseguitarlo ti sembrava buono e giusto.  
“D’accordo: immagino che, come al solito, tu non sia qui per scherzare.”  
“Immagini bene.”  
Sirius si gratta la testa – quella stupida pulce rimediata chissà dove deve aver deciso di cambiare posto. “Silente mi ha detto che ci sono importanti novità. Volevo contattare Harry, ma, a questo punto, preferisco trattare con te e tenere il mio figlioccio fuori dai guai.”  
“Se Harry Potter avesse l’intelligenza di farmi quel favore, credimi, la vita sarebbe un boccone meno amaro.”  
  
 _Non vedo come: se nelle vene ti scorre fiele, a immaginare il miele non arrivi mai._  
  
“Coraggio… Non ho interrotto la mia toilette senza un perché.”  
Severus libera un piccolo sospiro e apre la bisaccia che ha portato con sé.  
“Grazie per il pensiero, ma… Sono sazio,” rantola Black davanti a frattaglie dall’odore immondo e dall’aspetto disastrato.  
“Non è un cavallo, _somaro_!” ringhia Piton. “Qualcuno ha fatto a pezzi un unicorno e si è portato via le sue parti più pregiate!”  
Sirius boccheggia.  
“Vedo che le pulci hanno almeno risparmiato il cervello…” ironizza – non richiesto – Mocciosus.  
“Voldemort?”  
“Probabile. Ma è il tramite che mi preoccupa.”


	16. Grimoire

_Padre onorato, vi scrivo come mi avete domandato prima che la nostra licenza finisse.  
Vi confesso che ho accusato la vostra richiesta come un torto, poiché mi sono detto: ‘Klaus, se tu fossi stato un soldato capace, non avresti allarmato tuo padre.’  
Voi sapete quanto sia importante per me che il nome dei Von Kessel continui a brillare come sempre ha fatto, e la consapevolezza di averlo disonorato cadendo è una puntura che a lungo mi ha tormentato.  
Credevo che solo la mia ferita v’impensierisse, senza ricordare quanto acuto sia il vostro intuito e complesso il vostro pensiero. Vi domando perdono per la mia miopia, dunque, e onoro il mio ufficio.  
Il generale Harris è convinto che si debba trovare il modo di evacuare la Krajina, ma il comando babbano dell’Onu non è disposto a cedere a meno che non si offrano prove certe di un pericolo imminente.  
C’è qualcosa di terribile che infetta l’area balcanica, padre, ma come raccontarlo a chi non possiede né vista né istinto?  
Kaspar e io siamo stati inviati in perlustrazione notturna, poiché da Thestral possiamo coprire in volo lunghe distanze, protetti dall’invisibilità e dalle tenebre. Questo, almeno, era quello che credevamo, finché a Vukovar, un giorno in cui eravamo di pattuglia con i Caschi Blu, uno dei soldati Babbani ha parlato di una voce diffusa dai locali.  
Pare che da Novi Sad a Tuzla siano stati avvistati a più riprese i ‘destrieri della Morte’. Kaspar e io abbiamo faticato non poco a contenere la sorpresa, ma vi assicuro che nessuno dei presenti ha registrato il nostro disappunto. Come inevitabile, abbiamo fatto rapporto al generale, e l’espressione con la quale ha accolto la nuova ci ha lasciato intendere che nuova non era.  
“Non possiamo più fare affidamento sulla vostra copertura, perché ogni famiglia accusa almeno un lutto grave. Persino tra i fattucchieri omicidi e violenze sono in aumento.”  
Ricordate quanto sospettavate della bestia che mi ha aggredito? Che Warg non fosse, poiché aveva una doppia chiostra di denti? Da quando l’abbiamo riferito al comando, ogni nemico abbattuto è controllato in modo scrupoloso. Ebbene: le vostre paure erano più che fondate, poiché pare che un intero malefico bestiario abbia abbandonato le pagine dei grimori per terrorizzare i Babbani.  
I licantropi sono forse la specie più diffusa, il che ha portato il comando a formulare un’ipotesi: c’è, tra i sodali di Chi-sappiamo, almeno qualcuno affetto da tale terribile degenerazione; qualcuno che, fiutata la presenza del Signore Oscuro, ne anticipa il ritorno a suo modo.  
Questo, come avrete già intuito, padre, ci porta a trarre due conclusioni: la società magica è di nuovo in pericolo e il repulisti del Wizengamot non è stato efficace come credevamo.  
A differenza del passato, tuttavia, avvisaglie note dovrebbero rendere efficace la difesa; lo farebbero, almeno, se il Ministero della Magia inglese non avesse assunto una linea operativa incomprensibile.  
Vi prego di perdonarmi, se mi permetto di esprimere un giudizio su personalità che si collocano tanto più in alto di un soldato come me, ma sono avvezzo a ragionare secondo la logica dei fatti, non dei dispacci. Mi conforta, d’altro canto, sapere che noialtri della Zauberbundeswehr la pensiamo tutti allo stesso modo.  
Il generale ci ha messo a parte delle sue iniziative: ha inviato una comunicazione informale all’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, ma non ha ottenuto risposta. Alla terza sollecitazione, un personaggio molto sgradevole, tale Dolores Umbridge, ha fatto sapere che il responsabile del dipartimento, Bartemius Crouch era assente per malattia, e che non era educato né decente – ve lo giuro, padre: ha usato proprio queste parole – tediare degli onesti burocrati con evidenti fantasie. Credo che il generale Harris avrebbe scagliato volentieri una fattura bubbonica contro la signora, ma ha preferito la via della diplomazia, inviando un gufo al Ministro in persona. Anche in questo caso, però, il silenzio eloquente che ha seguito l’appello non conforta nessuno.  
In Krajina, nel mentre, le sparizioni di Babbani si moltiplicano. Solo ieri sono scomparsi tre bambini da un borgo serbo non lontano dal nostro accampamento. I Caschi Blu indagano, ma tengono lo sguardo fisso a terra, quando la minaccia è ovunque.  
C’è il sospetto che a risvegliare i signori della guerra bosniaci sia stato lo stesso Signore Oscuro.  
Come dice il generale, basta intendersi un po’ di tattica per capire che se la comunità internazionale guarda ai Balcani, non c’è modo di spiare un suo eventuale ritorno. È evidente, tuttavia, che la signora Umbridge ne sa – o immagina di saperne – più di un soldato.  
Il colonnello O’ Donnell – ricordate? È l’irlandese che ci ha addestrati – è convinto che sia inutile battere le vie ufficiali. A suo avviso, la resistenza clandestina è da sempre la migliore strategia, perché se il nemico rode la terra – per dirla come lui – è inutile sparare in aria. La sua proposta è quella di conferire con Albus Silente, preside di Hogwarts, da molti visto come il principale artefice della disfatta di Chi-sappiamo. Il generale, tuttavia, esita, poiché abbiamo un protocollo da rispettare e, sul momento, non è nostro compito sventare un ipotetico colpo di Stato.  
Stizzito, O’ Donnell ci ha chiamati da parte – Kaspar e il sottoscritto, più un’altra decina di suoi ex-allievi – e ci ha chiesto s’eravamo disposti a costituire una guardia speciale.  
Forse non ne sarete entusiasta, padre, o forse approverete la nostra scelta, ma abbiamo deciso di assecondarlo.  
O’ Donnell ha studiato a Hogwarts e pare che uno dei suoi antichi compagni di corso – Arthur Weasley – non solo lavori all’interno del Ministero, ma sia stato parte della prima resistenza inglese. Mentre riempio questa pergamena, mio fratello Kaspar ne sta incontrando il figlio, Bill Weasley, uno Spezzaincantesimi molto capace della Gringott.  
O’ Donnell è fiducioso: a suo dire, questa volta, i nostri timori non saranno oggetto di facile sarcasmo. Se vi scrivo, tuttavia, non è solo per tenere fede alla promessa che già vi ho fatto, quanto perché un buon soldato ha l’obbligo di procurarsi un diversivo.  
So che il nostro Ministro non è un imbelle come Caramell, e so che avete conferito con lui in merito a quel che sta capitando nei Balcani. Considerate questa mia come un rinnovarsi della richiesta già inoltrata dal generale: se il Ministero della Magia inglese non agisce di sua iniziativa, che sia il nostro Von Humboldt a mobilitare la diplomazia internazionale.  
Vi lascio, ora, e con tutta la mia devozione di figlio vi saluto, come vi saluta anche Kaspar.  
Non pensavamo che un giorno avremmo rimpianto la pacifica Lübeck, ma il tempo cambia tutto.  
Abbracciate da parte nostra, quando avrete modo di vederlo, il piccolo Florian: immagino che vi stia già onorando con i suoi successi accademici.  
Non vi pare divertente, padre? Kaspar e io, che tanto somigliamo al nonno Wittgenstein, del genio della famiglia non abbiamo ereditato niente. Siamo guerrieri, però, come soldato era il primo della nostra gente, e anche lontani veglieremo sulla vostra pace.  
Klaus Von Kessel  
_  
“Quando avete ricevuto questa missiva, Axel?”  
Michael Von Humboldt, Ministro della Magia tedesco in carica, ha cinquantasette anni, dodici figli e un’insana passione per lo stinco arrosto. Malgrado l’aria borghese, cui la pancia da robusto bevitore di birra conferisce qualcosa di innocuo e conviviale, è uno dei migliori fattucchieri di Germania, nonché un uomo versato all’azione, più che alla speculazione. Si colloca, insomma, agli antipodi di Axel Von Kessel, l’austero e coltissimo medico che dovrebbe salvarlo da una morte prematura e godereccia; una diversità, la loro, che ha fondato i presupposti di una solida amicizia.  
“Due giorni dopo il nostro colloquio, Eccellenza. Il dodici di novembre.”  
Von Humboldt abbandona con qualche difficoltà una poltrona gravata in modo evidente dalla sua mole tutt’altro che discreta, e si trascina sino alla finestra. Il panorama è di un candore disarmante per tempi che sono invece neri come la pece.  
“Rinfrescami la memoria, Axel… Di cosa avevamo parlato, per la precisione?”  
La verità è che ricorda ogni parola di quel loro incontro, perché una buona memoria è presupposto imprescindibile del politico capace. Solo fissando nella mente le carte – tutte: le tue e quelle del tuo avversario – vincerai la mano decisiva.  
“Vi avevo riferito dei miei timori in merito alla contaminazione della popolazione babbana in Krajina, a seguito della ricomparsa del Marchio Nero.”  
Von Humboldt annuisce grave. “E io avevo detto che avrei riflettuto sul da farsi…”  
Axel tace, in attesa.  
“Siete un uomo fortunato. Tre maschi pieni di qualità.”  
Il medico sorride, perché l’abitudine ha trasformato le sue lamentazioni di padre in una liturgia che Von Kessel conosce alla perfezione: ha dodici figlie femmine, Von Humboldt, per giunta tanto disgraziate da somigliargli.  
“In questo caso, tuttavia, un buon istinto non basta… Ho riflettuto a lungo sull’ipotesi di sollecitare il Ministero inglese e sono arrivato alla conclusione che non converrebbe a nessuno.”  
“E per quale ragione?”  
“Perché già in passato quegli uffici hanno dimostrato una vulnerabilità estrema a Chi-sappiamo. Chi ci garantisce che tanta acquiescenza non sia di per sé un sintomo di corruzione?”  
Von Kessel stringe i denti e china il capo. “Dunque siamo condannati.”  
“Non è detto, ma dobbiamo attendere.”  
“E l’attesa non è forse di per sé una condanna?”  
Von Humboldt tace: la logica di Axel è affilata quanto il suo bisturi e fa ancora più male.

***

Krum è un ragazzo così fuori moda che potrebbe piacerle: lo pensa, Hermione, mentre un cavalleresco baciamano pone fine a un pomeriggio che le è parso infinito.  
“Potrà avere ancora qvesto onore?” mugugna Viktor, rosso in viso quasi più del tramonto che scolora oltre i monti che cingono la valle di Hogwarts.  
Hermione piega il capo e annuisce – un po’ smorfiosa, un po’ calcolatrice: davanti all’innocenza con cui Krum si offre, si sente forte e donna come non mai.  
“Vedremo… Sarai molto impegnato con il Torneo, no?”  
Viktor libera un piccolo sospiro, poi le sorride obliquo – e sì, c’è della bellezza anche nei lineamenti fieri e marcati del bulgaro. Il segno di una nobiltà antica, da cavaliere.  
“Tu sei prima.”  
Hermione apre la bocca, stupita e indifesa e istupidita dall’emozione, ma le manca la lingua per rispondere a quella provocazione – una sconfitta, questa, che non la ucciderà senz’altro.  
Il suo rientro, d’altra parte, non coglie impreparato nessuno, perché come la Signora Grassa le concede asilo, Grifondoro si volge a fissarla quasi avesse uno schiopodo al guinzaglio.  
“Buonasera, guardoni,” sibila scontrosa, arricciandosi davanti al camino per nascondere la luce trionfante che le illumina lo sguardo.  
 _Anche le secchione hanno il loro fascino, sapete?_  
Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di gridarlo, ma tace perché è coraggiosa e sensata: non capirebbero. Chi ti urla addosso ‘ _secchiona_ ’ coglie solo il risultato finale di un’applicazione parossistica. Se ti usasse il disturbo di sfogliarti, invece, quasi fossi uno di quei libri che ami tanto, cosa troverebbe?  
Applicazione e disciplina. Solitudine e determinazione.  
Uno così devi ammirarlo per forza, pensa Hermione.  
Harry la raggiunge poco dopo – un’ombra rassicurante e poi la carezza leggera di una mano amica. “Non sono ancora riuscito a parlare con Sirius,” dice elusivo, perché a mancargli è il coraggio di porle subito quella domanda.  
“L’appuntamento è andato bene. Meglio di quanto sperassi, anzi,” lo liquida sbrigativa lei.  
Harry si lascia sfuggire un sorriso, che raggiunge Ginny come una pugnalata: la sorella di Ron, non a caso, abbandona la Sala Comune dopo averle lanciato un’occhiata furibonda.  
“Le mie quotazioni presso la famiglia Weasley sono precipitate del tutto,” sospira.  
“Uh?”  
“Niente. Ho solo realizzato che avrò presto un altro problema da risolvere,” mugugna. “Ma ti dicevo di questo pomeriggio…”  
Harry la segue attento, perché quando si tratta di lottare e di scommettere sono davvero una squadra, loro due: non può fermarli nessuno.  
“Ho imparato molto su Durmstrang, anche se non tutto quello che speravo di scoprire.”  
“Cioè?”  
“È una scuola senz’altro fedele alla fama che porta. Da quello che mi ha raccontato Viktor, la patente di mago la guadagni anche solo a sopravvivere là dentro. L’organizzazione degli studenti è simile alla nostra, ma tutto è… Esasperato? Gli allievi migliori hanno molto potere, e se ne possono servire anche per utilità personale. In pratica è come se fosse un vivaio di Serpeverde incattiviti!”  
“Wow… Sono quasi dispiaciuto di non aver avuto l’onore di frequentarla!”  
“Non è divertente! Studiano le Arti Oscure. Gli studenti possono, a richiesta, accedere persino ai grimori!”  
“Grimo-che?”  
“I libri delle ombre! Sono i testi negromantici più antichi e più pericolosi, perché consentono a chi li possiede di spalancare porte su mondi paralleli ed evocarne i demoni!”  
“E tu credi a queste cose?”  
“Sono una scettica sensata, d’accordo? Se Silente li ha fatti collocare in fondo al reparto dei Libri Proibiti, secondo me qualche ragione c’è!”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo… Cos’altro?”  
“A me sembrerebbe abbastanza, perché è evidente che in quella scuola si pensa solo ad accrescere il potere degli studenti, senza preoccuparsi del come.”  
“Non mi pare un…”  
“Non dirlo, Harry, o potrei credere che sei meno intelligente di come ti ho sempre fatto. Il _come_ , nella magia, è _tutto_ e dovresti saperlo, altrimenti…”  
“Si diventa Voldemort. Lo so.”  
“Appunto. E Durmstrang ha proprio l’aria d’essere una piccola fabbrica di Signori Oscuri.”  
“Meraviglioso! Ti ricordo che dovrei sempre vedermela con Krum!”  
Hermione solleva ironica un sopracciglio. “Adesso l’hai capito perché era importante che sondassi il terreno?”  
“Ti ringrazio per il sacrificio, ma…”  
“Ma Viktor è innocuo. Se il mio istinto non mi tradisce – e ti assicuro che ne ho molto più io di te e Ron messi insieme – sarà un avversario duro ma leale. È il tipo che preferisce arrivare ultimo con le proprie forze, che non vincere con qualche scorciatoia.”  
“E cosa ti dà una simile sicurezza?”  
Hermione si volge e lancia un’occhiata furtiva alla comunità ormai sparuta della Sala Comune.  
Nessuno sembra davvero interessato alla loro conversazione – Ron, se mai, tollera senza particolare fastidio i petulanti sproloqui di Lavanda.  
“Il fatto che non sia caduta vittima del suo fascino assassino.”  
“Scusa, ma non ti seguo…”  
“Ci sono due studenti di Durmstrang che non dovrebbero trovarsi tra noi. Ci hai pensato?”  
Harry annuisce con convinzione. “Draco Malfoy e quell’altro… Quel… Com’è che si chiama?”  
“Florian Von Kessel.”  
“Sì, quello…”  
“Ecco… Ed è stato proprio sul loro conto che ho fatto qualche domanda e scoperto qualcosa di molto interessante.”  
“Il figlio di Malfoy, del resto…”  
“Che c’entra Draco?” sibila Hermione – e poi si pente, perché sa d’essersi scoperta troppo. Come una ragazzina sprovveduta. Come un’adolescente alla prima cotta.  
“Be’, visto che il padre è un Mangiamorte…”  
“Il figlio è a posto, d’accordo? Mi ha persino protetta da quel mostro di un tedesco.”  
“Che?”  
“In biblioteca, l’altra sera, ma non è importante.”  
“Sì che…”  
“No. Quello che m’importa è ben altro e me l’ha detto Krum.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Sembra che quel Von Kessel sia in grado di preparare qualunque pozione, come e meglio di un alchimista. Se Viktor fosse un giocatore scorretto, mi avrebbe rifilato un filtro d’amore, non tenterebbe di conquistarmi parlandomi di falconeria e viverne!”  
“…”  
“Sì, è stato abbastanza noioso, in effetti.”  
“Desolato per il tuo appuntamento, ma la mia espressione si riferiva ad altro.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Quel Von Kessel… Che faceva in biblioteca?”  
Hermione sorride, perché Harry è come lei: quando è in caccia, arriva dritto al punto e non si fa distrarre da niente. “Ora ci siamo,” osserva compiaciuta. “Sfogliava proprio uno dei grimori proibiti, Harry.”


	17. Blut

Essere Animagus, pensa Sirius, è una metafora e un contrappasso.  
Esiste nel grande ordine della Natura – quella maiuscola. Quella che i Babbani non vedono né immaginano – un equilibrio fisso, che neppure le arti magiche possono mistificare.  
Forma e sostanza non si equivalgono, ma si compenetrano: l’Animagus è _fuori_ quel che è prima di tutto _dentro_.  
I Malandrini, con la loro storia gloriosa ed epica e scellerata, ne sono un esempio.  
James era un guascone orgoglioso e pieno di sé. Più che un fascino irresistibile, nutriva la convinzione d’essere il ragazzo più bello del mondo: a sedici, diciassette anni, tanto ti basta a diventarlo sul serio.  
L’imago animale di James era dunque un superbo cervo dall’infinito palco di corna; una di quelle bestie che vedi bene nell’araldica, perché comunicano un’idea di nobile invulnerabilità.  
Minus, invece…  
Stringe i denti, Sirius, e mastica il fiele del rancore; se mai sopravvivrà a questi tempi, forse non gli basteranno gli anni che verranno per purgarsi da quello che ha sperimentato nel buio di una prigione mille volte peggiore di quella in cui l’hanno costretto.  
Il rimorso, la solitudine, la certezza di aver sbagliato tutto e dunque condannato l’amico di una vita: non servono sbarre per toglierti aria, luce, futuro; non servono quando è la rabbia a morderti il cuore.  
Avrebbero dovuto capirlo fin d’allora: chi veste la maschera del topo, non ha la dignità del leone. Minus era uno strisciante parassita che tolleravano perché…  
Già, _perché_?  
  
“Perché gli stupidi amano chi li adula.”  
  
La voce di Severus lo raggiunge come una stilettata.  
Solleva il muso al cielo, tartufando l’aria fredda della notte.  
Il pozionista lo fissa ironico: un guizzo di venefico sarcasmo brilla dal fondo delle sue impenetrabili pupille.  
“Mocciosus è un sublime legilimens, se te ne fossi dimenticato. E la cosa non mi sorprende, _Felpato_ , perché non è un’abilità che frequenti chi ama il rumore.”  
Torna alla terra, Sirius, perché la metamorfosi gli toglie la parola – meno, per la verità, la voglia di azzannare un polpaccio del suo sgradevole compagno.  
Cosa potrebbe replicare, d’altra parte? La Storia ha già scritto tutte le loro pagine: quelle di Sirius Black sono un cimitero d’errori. Un buco nero nella tappezzeria di una vecchia casa.  
La sua imago è quella di un cane: un animale servo, intelligente, sì, ma passivo; una bestia da fiuto, che pure il Destino ha giocato nel modo peggiore.  
  
La Foresta Proibita tace minacciosa. La notte si chiude su di loro come un drappo funebre.  
Sono clandestini in un mondo orribilmente violato – un mondo che non li vuole, eppure li tollera.  
“Non senti ancora niente?”  
Il freddo sottrae alla terra i suoi aromi. Il suolo, duro, incamera tracce per non restituire niente.  
Sirius gratta la rena compatta e muschiosa. Ha zampe possenti e muscoli elastici. Si sente un ossimoro, Black: un cuore vecchio mille anni chiuso in un corpo ancora giovane – bello, oserebbe dire, se solo il carcere non gli avesse lasciato addosso qualcosa di consunto ed estenuato.  
“Niente,” bofonchia a mezza bocca, dopo aver riacquistato una forma umana e, soprattutto, una posizione eretta.  
Severus – lo sguardo fisso a invisibili stelle – non muove un muscolo. “Eppure questa è l’unica via d’accesso alla radura in cui pascolano gli unicorni. Il lato meridionale è chiuso da impenetrabili paludi. Quello occidentale, è infestato da bulbi carnivori.”  
“Resta la piana di Mezzanotte.”  
“Il settentrione è presidiato dai centauri,” lo liquida asciutto il pozionista. “Chiunque sia arrivato sin qui, non può che aver anticipato i nostri passi.”  
“E se volasse?”  
“Questa è una delle ipotesi,” mormora Piton, senza perdere la flemma cimiteriale che gliel’ha sempre reso odioso.  
“Allora non vedo in quale misura potrei servirti. I cani fiutano la terra, non lo spazio siderale.”  
Severus non si scompone. “Cosa sai dei Thestral, Black?”  
“Non molto più di quello che insegnano a scuola. Sono equidi intermundi e, come tali, si muovono in uno spettro invisibile ai più. Visto che non sono granché belli, d’altra parte, non direi che sia una perdita.”  
Piton gli rifila un’occhiata schifata, ma annuisce. “Grezzo e pieno di puntualizzazioni non richieste e inutili,” sillaba con una detestabile attitudine didattica, “ma corretto.”  
Sirius accenna un piccolo inchino.  
“A tuo parere, in ogni caso…”  
“Oh! Il dotto Piton che chiede un _mio_ parere?”  
“Non ironizzare, _somaro_ ,” sibila il pozionista. “Questa collaborazione mi offende più di quel che credi.”  
 _E non immagini quanto disturbi me_ , pensa Sirius, che quasi rimpiange i giorni in cui era solo _Buck Bello_ e poteva rotolarsi al sole delle spiagge tropicali.  
“D’accordo, come non detto. Cos’è che volevi chiedermi?”  
“Un Thestral potrebbe uccidere un unicorno?”  
“Stai scherzando?”  
“No.”  
“Be’, allora dovresti fornirmi qualche indizio in più, perché allo stato dei fatti lo escludo. Punto primo: i Thestral sono equidi. I cavalli mordono e lo so bene per esperienza diretta, ma non strappano. I resti che mi hai fatto vedere sono stati più che lacerati: sono stati resecati. Non c’è dente erbivoro che possa combinare qualcosa del genere.”  
Piton lo sorprende: non solo non lo interrompe, ma lo guarda compiaciuto. “No, non sei del tutto stupido, Black. Vai avanti…”  
“Ti sono debitore per la graziosa concessione,” ironizza. “Punto secondo: la regola dell’invisibilità non vale per le creature non umane. Lo spettro visivo delle bestie è diverso dal nostro. L’unicorno avrebbe avuto tutto l’agio di cogliere l’arrivo del Thestral assassino, e assumere una posizione d’offesa. Tra i due, per altro, non ci sono dubbi su chi possa essere davvero pericoloso, o sbaglio?”  
“No. Non sbagli.”  
“Ipotizziamo, insomma, che un Thestral impazzito abbia deciso di banchettare con l’unicorno… Qual era, con buona approssimazione, l’età della bestia che avete trovato?”  
“Tre o quattro anni. Non di certo un puledro.”  
“Un unicorno di tre o quattro anni ha un corno lungo più di un braccio. L’avrebbe sventrato senza farlo avvicinare.”  
“Dai resti che ho esaminato, però, l’attacco è stato frontale. L’aggressore gli ha letteralmente strappato le labbra.”  
Sirius rotea gli occhi. “Ti-prego. I dettagli, no. Mi limito a offrirti una consulenza _animalesca_ , chiamiamola così… E resto dell’avviso che non sia stato un Thestral.”  
“Concordo. Silente e io nutriamo la stessa convinzione.”  
“Ora saresti così gentile da dirmi cosa ti ha invece suggerito proprio quella bestia? La Foresta Proibita pullula di predatori molto più credibili. Gli ippogrifi, per dire.”  
“Gli ippogrifi hanno il becco. Il tronco della vittima è stato spolpato.”  
“Dunque?”  
Severus trae un breve sospiro, poi siede su una roccia larga e piatta, seminascosta da una felce ipertrofica. “Come ben sai, quest’anno Hogwarts ospita una legazione di Durmstrang.”  
“Potrei ignorarlo? È una delle ragioni per cui ho chiesto a quello zuccone di Harry di fornirmi una cronaca dettagliata della sua vita scolastica. Igor Karkaroff non ha solo una brutta faccia, ma puzza di criminale a un chilometro di distanza.”  
Severus arriccia schifato il naso. “Sono abbastanza evoluto da non interessarmi ai fetori altrui, ma non posso dare torto al tuo istinto. In questo caso, tuttavia, sono certo che non sia Karkaroff l’autore dell’aggressione all’unicorno. Non, almeno, l’autore materiale.”  
“Silente lo tiene d’occhio, no?”  
“Non solo. La Foresta Proibita ha degli ospiti _impegnativi_ , negli ultimi tempi. Per tale ragione, Hagrid la controlla in modo costante. È molto difficile, per non dire impossibile, che un mago vi acceda senza essere notato.”  
“E questo ti porta a credere che sia un animale… O un Animagus.”  
“Corretto.”  
“E il Thestral? Da dove salta fuori? Che io sappia, anche il fattucchiere più dotato non può spingersi sino…”  
“… Sino ad assumere le qualità di una creatura intermundia. In questo caso, però, non parliamo di un fattucchiere comune. O, per meglio dire, di sangue magico comune.”  
Sirius si gratta la guancia – un tic canino che lo affligge di quando in quando, soprattutto se deve pensare e non ha il tempo di farlo.  
“È inutile che ti arrovelli, Black: non arriveresti mai da solo a cogliere il mio suggerimento. Sto parlando di Mannstiere.”  
“ _Mann_ -che?”  
Severus rotea gli occhi. “Sono Animagi innati, una rara sottoclasse di Metamorphmagus. Al contrario di quel che riesce persino a un mago di seconda categoria – e si coglie un’evidente punta di malignità nella stoccata – i Mannstiere nascono con l’abilità genetica di assumere le fattezze di una bestia. Non una fiera qualunque, nota bene: ogni famiglia è identificata da una precisa linea di sangue.”  
“Mannstiere, eh? E com’è che non ne ho mai sentito parlare?”  
“Perché in Inghilterra si sono estinti e in tutto il Mondo Magico ne restano poche centinaia.”  
“Una ragione in più per escludere l’ipotesi, non credi?”  
“Al contrario, perché qui a Hogwarts, in questi giorni, abbiamo proprio uno di loro. Che tu ci creda o meno, della linea di sangue del Thestral.”  
Black apre la bocca, ma non gli riesce di articolare nulla – non che suoni plausibile, almeno.  
“… Il che, tuttavia, non offre una risposta al nostro problema, perché, come hai ben detto, ammesso che possa dirsi risolta la questione del _come_ sia stata raggiunta la radura degli unicorni, resta l’interrogativo principale: un Thestral è del tutto inabile a smembrarne uno.”  
“E se non fosse un Thestral? Se il nostro fattucchiere macellaio sapesse assumere una veste più…”  
“È escluso. Te l’ho già detto: ogni famiglia ha una linea di sangue. Il nostro è un Von Kessel. I Von Kessel sono Thestral, come i Gama, ippocampi. Nel Galles viveva un clan, i Flanerty, la cui linea era quella dell’unicorno. Purtroppo, però, si sono estinti.”  
“I Mannstiere, insomma, hanno trasfigurazioni… Bizzarre?”  
Piton solleva sprezzante un sopracciglio. “Come sei grezzo. Da dove credi che siano nati i miti dei Babbani? Le loro divinità da bestiario? Erano solo alcuni di noi, dotati di un dono singolare e, per lo stesso motivo, pericoloso. Quando la civiltà umana abbandonò il culto della natura, infatti, furono i primi a essere perseguitati. Questo, tuttavia, non esclude che ci siano anche Mannstiere dalle metamorfosi più… _Ordinarie_.”  
“Cani, uccelli, cavalli… È questo che intendi?”  
“Sì.”  
“Eppure c’è qualcosa che non mi convince…”  
“Intendi?”  
Sirius libera un profondo sospiro, mentre fissa un cielo nero e muto. “Chiamalo istinto, chiamalo fiuto, chiamalo come ti pare, ma ho come l’impressione che ci stia sfuggendo qualcosa… E quel dettaglio, chissà perché, potrebbe essere proprio la tessera che manca al mosaico perché il quadro sia completo.”

***

A parlare è Florian – e già tanto basterebbe a irritarlo.  
Da che sono arrivati a Hogwarts, pensa Draco, Von Kessel sembra fare il possibile per metterlo in cattiva luce – per essere l’unico protagonista dell’impresa: anziché sposare una linea tattica fatta d’ombra e sottili strategie, opera da solo, con un’audacia autolesionista.  
Non sono a Durmstrang, tuttavia, e dovrebbe ricordarlo: la spietatezza che le solitudini del Nord incoraggiano e legittimano, qui suona spaventosa.  
  
“Come potete vedere, Preside, il piano è molto semplice e non richiede alcuna esposizione da parte nostra.”  
  
Parla al plurale, Florian, ma è quasi l’avesse estromesso del tutto. Karkaroff pende dalle sue labbra e ignora Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Con l’aiuto dei grimori di Hogwarts, ho preparato due filtri: uno confonde i sensi del drago, rendendolo di fatto innocuo per chi lo fronteggia; l’altra pozione, invece, li sollecita, procurando allucinazioni minacciose alla bestia. Non c’è bisogno che v’illustri le conseguenze della somministrazione.”  
  
Draco stringe le labbra. Non è il protagonista – non è _niente_. Non sa come valicare l’invisibile linea d’ombra che lo divide ora dal suo migliore amico.  
Florian l’ha sconfitto per l’ennesima volta. A differenza del passato, però, Malfoy ha il sospetto che l’abbia fatto di proposito.  
Vuol dargli una lezione di crudeltà? Di coraggio?  
 _  
Be’, Von Kessel: i Malfoy non hanno d’argento solo gli occhi. Non conosci la lingua. Non conosci la durezza del loro cuore_.  
  
“L’unico problema è dato, come avete suggerito, Preside, dal sorteggio. Senza sapere in precedenza quale drago toccherà a Viktor e quale a Harry Potter…”  
  
Negli occhi di Karkaroff brilla un compiacimento inequivocabile: glielo legge dentro, Draco, e schiuma d’invidia e frustrazione.  
Non è il suo piano, quello. Non è merito suo, se Harry Potter morirà a breve.  
  
“Eccellente, signor Von Kessel. Sarà mia cura fornirvi un valido appoggio.”  
  
La voce del Preside tradisce colori insospettati. Draco vi legge sollievo, giubilo, trionfo – lo spettro emotivo di un ambizioso che intravede il coronamento di un sogno.  
  
“Incanterò l’assegnazione con una fattura di riconoscimento. Farò avere a Krum il Petardo Cinese, che è forse il meno pericoloso dei bestioni della dotazione. A Potter, invece, procurerò un _piacevole_ incontro con il più intraprendente dei nostri amici scagliosi… L’Ungaro Spinato.”  
  
Florian sorride, scoprendo i minuscoli denti da fiera. “Vedrete, Preside, che…”  
  
“Vado io.”  
  
Von Kessel si volge a guardarlo sorpreso.  
Draco non ricambia la sua occhiata, ma fissa Karkaroff: la voce non trema e il suo sguardo è fermo. “Sarò io a entrare nel serraglio dei draghi e a inoculare loro il siero. Forse non sono un veneficatore abile come Florian, ma padroneggio tutti gli incantamenti d’offesa.”  
Il Preside di Durmstrang socchiude le palpebre, quasi a leggergli dentro. Florian freme, ma non osa inserirsi in quel muto rapporto di forza.  
“Se questo è il vostro desiderio, signor Malfoy, non vedo perché dovrei dispensarvi dall’incarico. Sono certo che lo porterete a compimento con scrupolosità, come si addice al vostro nome.”  
  
C’è qualcosa di mellifluo nel tono usato da Karkaroff, ma Draco lo elude con la paura e il buonsenso.  
Ha solo quattordici anni: troppo pochi per cogliere la sfumatura – troppo pochi, soprattutto, per capire che sta offrendo a un terribile mentore proprio quanto un piano scellerato ha previsto per tempo.  
Preoccupato di nutrire una fama nera, non pensa a sopravvivere, né al più antico dei motti: _divide et impera_.  
Non alla cooperazione guarda Karkaroff, ma all’emulazione: non ha più bisogno di chiedere, perché sono i primi a dare.  
I primi, stupidi, a _darsi_ in pasto al leone.  
  
“Preside… La Foresta Proibita è molto difficile da esplorare. Io non credo che…”  
“Sta’ zitto!” sibila tetro Draco. “Se l’hai espugnata tu, posso farlo anch’io.”  
  
Karkaroff tace e ride.  
 _Ride di loro_.

***

 _È la solita vecchia storia_ , pensa scoraggiata Hermione: quella tra ragazzi e ragazze è un’amicizia a scadenza. Se non diventa amore, si spegne comunque, perché l’uomo e la donna non sono programmati per essere complici – amanti, sì; rivali e forse persino alleati, ma amici mai.  
Benché sia stata la prima a scendere in campo per aiutarlo, Harry l’ha sostituita come ne ha avuta l’occasione. È bastato che il vecchio Malocchio si offrisse come istruttore speciale del Prescelto, perché Potter gli scodinzolasse dietro, dimenticando la scontata, noiosa, Hermione.  
  
Sospira.  
  
La prima prova del Torneo è imminente. La paura – l’ansia, l’attesa – un chiodo fisso che le toglie il sonno.  
Moody, ammiccante e anodino, parla per enigmi e suggerisce strategie che non riesce a cogliere.  
Non sa se a bruciarle sia questa sfida intellettuale perduta in partenza, ovvero l’essere tornata periferica rispetto a un fronte che ha calcato da protagonista.  
Proprio così: ora che il Tremaghi non è più solo futuro, nessuno dei ragazzi che le ronzava attorno pare ancora interessato a lei – non Krum, che si allena con il parossismo dei soldati; non Draco, che si è come volatilizzato. Quanto a Harry, l’ha dimenticata come capita sempre più spesso.  
  
Sbuffa, Hermione, e si annoda alle lenzuola. Grattastinchi le ulula un _meoww_ interdetto, prima di scivolare sotto il baldacchino.  
“Ci risiamo,” mormora a mezza bocca, decidendo poi che no, non è fatta per le quiete attese. Non è la moglie di un marinaio, una tela infinita, un sospiro supplice: è un guerriero, Hermione Granger. Una leonessa.  
Lavanda russa beata, mentre sgattaiola oltre la camera, il Dormitorio, Grifondoro.  
Gazza dorme con la lucerna in mano e la bocca aperta: una gargolla ridicola che, chissà perché, la mette d’ottimo umore.  
L’abbraccio della notte è sgradevole com’è lecito aspettarsi da un novembre agli sgoccioli, ma tanto non basta a dissuaderla.  
Cos’ha in mente di fare? Lo ignora per prima, ecco la verità, ma sa che per trovare la pace deve _fare e basta_ – per gli scopi c’è sempre tempo.  
A sorprenderla, quando è ormai nei pressi del lago, un sibilo penetrante.  
Hermione si copre d’istinto le orecchie, forzando la memoria per indovinare se e quando abbia già incontrato un simile suono.  
Cos’è, prima di tutto? Un animale? Un ingranaggio?  
Il ricordo le sovviene all’improvviso: _Fierobecco_. Quello è l’acuto – a metà strada tra la lima e il ringhio – che produce un ippogrifo infuriato.  
La prudenza le consiglia di tornare a tremare tra le coperte.  
Godric le allunga una spintarella – _Coraggio, Hermione. A te la verità non fa paura.  
Ma a chi lo racconto_ , pensa, mentre vince l’istinto di proteggersi le orecchie e tenta di rintracciare la fonte dello sgradevole soffiato.  
Tutto ad un tratto, il sibilo si spegne, sostituito da uno scalpiccio serrato e dal fruscio delle felci.  
Hermione deglutisce a fatica.  
“ _Lumos_ ,” mormora con il cuore in gola.  
  
Draco le appare davanti all’improvviso, coperto di sangue. Le pupille, dilatate come due ventose, gridano di un terrore che non ha più voce.  
“Per favore… Aiutami,” singhiozza pianissimo, prima di crollare a terra.  
  
Nel buio, terribile, Fierobecco intona di nuovo il suo canto di guerra e di morte.  
 _L’hai mai domato un ippogrifo, Hermione?_ Le sussurra il buonsenso all’orecchio.  
Raggomitolato al suolo, Draco sembra uno straccio sgualcito.  
 _  
Sono un grifo anch’io._  
  
Le dita, asciutte, stringono la bacchetta e la volgono alla notte.  
Senza tremare.  
  
* _Blut_ in tedesco vuol dire _sangue_ , ma anche _razza_ e _stirpe_.


	18. Liebesketten

È nato da una notte d’amore, nella stagione delle lucciole.  
Si movevano in sciami compatti, piccole bave di sole nel buio, mentre Lucius si perdeva nella purezza immacolata di Narcissa.  
Danzavano tra eriche e solitudini rocciose quando è venuto al mondo, bianco come il latte nel sangue della vita.  
Un presagio? Una metafora?  
I Malfoy sono l’oro di una stirpe antica, l’argento di una lingua da politici corrotti, la mercuriale maestà di un serpente araldico, il bronzo fragile di una corazza scalfita dalla Storia.  
Non ci sono lucciole, in questa notte d’inverno, e se Draco non avesse quattordici anni e l’imprudenza di un’età senza sfumature, saprebbe che dei simboli devi fidarti, perché sono il tuo sesto senso.  
Niente lucciole. Niente luce. Il suo, ormai, è un destino maledetto.  
Draco non è davvero coraggioso, né forte, né indipendente. La vita l’ha viziato al punto che ogni _no_ è diventato uno schiaffo – e se cresci con gli schiaffi, non nutri autonomia, ma rabbia.  
Ogni passo è una prova di forza. Ogni giorno la linea del lecito si sposta un poco più avanti, perché è il primo a volerlo. Un bel mattino si sveglierà senza pelle e nello specchio troverà Lucius.  
La verità è che non c’è crescita senza che si commetta un parricidio, perché è negando il padre che scopri chi sei. Quel che Draco non sa, tuttavia, è che a volte non trovi niente; che la sua ambizione di sostituirsi al padre è solo l’ennesima, esausta eco del suo amore di figlio.  
  
La Foresta Proibita è un incubo d’orbite cave: cento occhi sembrano spiarlo, mentre scivola tra sentieri invisibili e impraticabili piste. Vuole diventare un Mangiamorte tanto spietato da estinguere la fama di chi l’ha preceduto, ma quel che gli interessa davvero è provarsi in un’impresa e dimostrare a se stesso che è pronto a vivere.  
La radura dei draghi è una rassicurante oasi di vita nel buio impenetrabile che lo circonda: le voci animate del bivacco si sovrappongono al grufolare inquieto dei mastodontici bestioni, mentre crepitano le braci di un fuoco ormai esausto. Non è la migliore delle condizioni per operare, pensa Draco, perché con le sentinelle deste non sarà facile avvicinarsi al recinto.  
Un soldato esperto tornerebbe sui propri passi, sensibile ai grigi del Destino e all’interlinea che sussurra il quadro.  
  
 _Il margine di rischio è troppo alto._  
Non osare, bambino, o ti brucerai.  
  
Un soldato esperto non ha quattordici anni e la presunzione di vivere al di là del segno: Draco serra la presa sulla bacchetta e si avvicina alle tende.  
Tra i guardiani dei draghi ce n’è uno – rosso di pelo – che gli ricorda il lungagnone pezzente di Hogwarts. A differenza di quel ragazzo rumoroso ma innocuo, tuttavia, l’uomo che nutre senza paura il becco corneo del Petardo Cinese è una creatura della terra e del fuoco, stagna e sensibile all’atmosfera. Malgrado sia nascosto dalla vegetazione e sia troppo buio perché le luci dell’accampamento possano renderlo visibile, la sentinella si volta di continuo nella sua direzione.  
Draco lo soppesa con lo sguardo; non è molto più alto di lui, ma è un domatore di draghi, non un coltivatore di bubotuberi: ammesso che possa vincerlo con la bacchetta, non può assumersi il rischio di un confronto diretto – ne uscirebbe con le ossa rotte, e non in senso metaforico. Deve trovare un diversivo, ma è solo e realizza all’improvviso che tanto basta a inibire ogni sua iniziativa.  
 _Se almeno ci fosse Florian_ , pensa – e si vergogna come non mai.  
Von Kessel lo farebbe?  
No. Non gli ha chiesto il permesso per massacrare l’unicorno.  
Si morde le labbra, Draco, e arretra un poco. Potrebbe appiccare un incendio e incantare il fumo perché allarmi i fattucchieri del bivacco. Liberi dai guardiani e placati dal pasto abbondante, i draghi sarebbero prede se non facili, almeno accessibili.  
È appena a un centinaio di metri dall’accampamento, tuttavia, quando realizza che a fare da contrappunto ai suoi passi è un sommesso fruscio. Nel folto del bosco non c’è un alito di vento. La Foresta Proibita è tanto fitta che persino la neve ha attecchito a stento, arrestata dalle chiome dense d’alberi secolari.  
Il suo respiro pesante riempie l’aria di fuochi fatui. Nelle orecchie gli rimbomba il cuore. La testa, vuota, martella il ritmo sincopato del suo terrore.  
“Che…” sussurra, perché sentire una voce – fosse solo la propria – l’aiuta a sentirsi meno vulnerabile. “ _Lumos_ ,” bisbiglia.  
La notte si rischiara appena, restituendogli il verde scuro, quasi nero, di un’erbaccia dalle foglie lanceolate – l’Erbologia non è il suo forte, ma ogni fattucchiere decente sa riconoscere almeno il Tranello del Diavolo. Non è questo il caso, per fortuna.  
L’orrore lo raggiunge all’improvviso, così inaspettato che la voce gli muore in gola, mentre il sibilo – terribile – del suo aggressore lo investe e lo paralizza.  
Gli ippogrifi sono chimere feroci, ch’è meglio ammirare in un bestiario che non incontrare. Al garrese sono poco più significativi di un puledro, ma i loro becchi – acuminati e robusti – sono quanto racconta della loro indole di predatori.  
Una massa grigia e fremente di carne muscoli piume rabbia gli caracolla addosso. Draco ne sente l’alito caldo, la rabbia distruttiva, il taglio di un rostro che lo cerca per sventrarlo; indietreggia, annaspa nel buio. Il becco prepotente lo cerca, mirando alla testa – potrebbe fracassargliela al primo cozzo, come strappargli un occhio: saperlo, però, non imprime risolutezza ai suoi gesti o coerenza alle sue scelte.  
Stringe la presa sulla bacchetta e tenta un incantesimo _Monstrum_ , ma la voce gli trema e al posto del demone che vorrebbe evocare si palesa un’inconsistente nuvoletta di fumo. Comincia a correre, in preda al panico. Il grifo lo squadra con i suoi occhi crudeli, grato per il diversivo che gli offre – per un predatore, trovare un topolino così diligente nel dargli corda è quasi un orgasmo. Il topolino sta per pisciarsi addosso e solo l’orgoglio lo tiene in piedi.  
 __  
Ragiona ragiona ragiona.  
  
Per farlo dovrebbe avere un cervello vigile, ma è piuttosto carne viva e paura. Una grossa radice lo insidia nel buio; incespica in malo modo, slogandosi la caviglia, ma il bisogno di sopravvivere è più forte del dolore: non si ferma, Draco, e sceglie una fuga irrazionale e furibonda che lo spinge sempre più in profondità in quella foresta d’incubo.  
 _Cosa farebbe Florian al mio posto?_  
Ma non c’è Von Kessel, la vita non è un teatro e l’identità non è una maschera che puoi dismettere solo perché ti è venuta a noia. Non è un leopardo, Draco, né un leone: è un bambino terrorizzato e solo.  
Strizza gli occhi. Le lacrime pungono come aghi sotto le ciglia, gelate da freddo della notte.  
Si sta alzando il vento e tanto basta a suggerirgli che non avrà scampo, perché le bestie fiutano la paura e la sconfitta e la resa. Stringe i denti, che uno spasmo nervoso trasforma in lima. Vale più di un animale, ma non riesce a convincersene, perché al dunque il nemico è più forte, determinato, potente.  
La beccata arriva ed è indimenticabile.  
Draco solleva d’istinto il braccio per proteggersi la testa; l’ippogrifo affonda furibondo e gli spezza l’ulna. La bacchetta gli cade di mano, inghiottita dal buio.  
Il male non arriva, vinto da un’incredulità scoraggiata: è così che finiranno tutte le sue ambizioni? In pasto a un galletto con appetiti da leone?  
“Mamma,” lamenta piano, perché non è Florian e non gliene importa. Non ce l’ha una madre da chiamare, lui, e non chiami certo _superiorità_ l’ _assenza_.  
“Mamma.”  
Il becco affonda di nuovo e mira al collo.  
Draco non è più Draco: non è un mago non un Malfoy e nemmeno un ragazzo. Draco è un grumo di panico cieco e istinto e disperato bisogno di vivere.  
L’ippogrifo sciabola l’aria, ma la preda scarta sulla sinistra, offrendogli la polpa della spalla.  
Questa volta il dolore arriva subito e tanto forte che potrebbe svenire, se solo farlo non implicasse chiudere gli occhi per sempre – e Draco no, non vuole saperne. Draco vuole respirare e combattere e correre.  
La bacchetta è persa, ma non le gambe: si tuffa nel nero di una notte spaventosa senza guardarsi indietro. Il suo corpo maltrattato piange, ma non decelera mai. Solo quando intravede un debole bagliore, si permette d’inalare una boccata disperata.  
L’aria arriva solida ai polmoni, mentre annaspa sul limitare della foresta – ed è di nuovo notte e spazio aperto e freddo da morire.  
“Aiutami... Per favore,” è un bisbiglio stentato, soffocato dal rantolio che si è sostituito al normale ritmo della respirazione.  
Hermione tende d’istinto il braccio, ma non riesce a toccarla.  
Crolla a terra, davanti a quegli occhi bellissimi che fissano il grifo senza tremare.  
Lei, no: lei non ha paura.

***

Fierobecco non è il docile cucciolo di Hagrid, né il destriero incantato di un eroe tragico.  
Fierobecco è una chimera furibonda, che soffia come Grattastinchi se gli pesti la coda – un gatto, tuttavia, per quanto male possa farti, è difficile che arrivi ad ammazzarti.  
Hermione serra le labbra sino a trasformarle in una cicatrice rabbiosa. Senz’altro non è bella né femminile, ma non è quello che le interessa: a terra, Draco è zuppo di sangue e si lamenta pianissimo.  
“Buono, Beccuccio...” mormora con un filo di voce.  
L’ippogrifo sembra leggere le sue intenzioni e gratta minaccioso il suolo.  
 _Chi difende un mio nemico è il mio nemico_ , suggerisce la posizione d’attacco.  
Hermione sente l’odore della terra fondersi a quello bagnato e freddo della notte.  
La punta più dolce – e spaventosa – è un sangue che conosce appena.  
“Non ci sono minacce, qui,” articola a fatica, senza perdere di vista Draco.  
Imita Hagrid, Hermione, e non abbassa mai lo sguardo. La sua è una terribile prova di carattere e di coraggio: la Bella stringe d’assedio la Bestia – anche se non è bella. Anche se le ragioni dell’ippogrifo sono forse plausibili e oneste.  
Draco fa leva sul braccio sano e tenta di rialzarsi. Fierobecco si protende ancora, sibilante e rapido e spaventoso.  
“Sul serio, non...”  
Draco – l’idiota irragionevole incosciente imbecille – raccoglie un pugno di terra e lo lancia contro il bel muso dell’ippogrifo. “Adesso,” mormora, cercando il suo polso. “Possiamo...”  
Il lucore flebile che sprigiona la bacchetta basta a dire che non arriverà a due passi: è pallido come un morto, madido e ferito.  
“Cosa, stupido?” sibila spiccia, spintonandolo alle sue spalle. “Se avevamo una possibilità...”  
 _Ora è davvero fuori di sé_ , riflette sgomenta Hermione, come Fierobecco, scrollato il capo, torna a fissarli. _Ora potrei avere davvero qualche problema_.  
Fierobecco libera di nuovo quel suono acuto e terribile che sa di morte.  
Hermione deglutisce a fatica, ma non cede. “Devi scusarlo, Beccuccio... Non sa che...”  
Troppo tardi: l’ippogrifo non si contenta di una tardiva diplomazia, ma vuole vendetta e carne e sangue.  
Hogwarts, silenziosa e addormentata, è lontana e distante come una madre disattenta.  
“ _Confundus_ ,” sibila, prima di volgersi a Draco. “Ora è il caso di correre!”  
Ha il cuore in gola, il cervello in fiamme e il buio non le ha mai fatto tanta paura – poco importa che la linea dell’alba sia già netta in cielo: Hermione non vede luce.  
Il respiro di Malfoy è faticoso e spezzato, mentre tentano di risalire l’erta che conduce alla scuola.  
“Coraggio... Non manca molto,” tenta di incoraggiarlo, ma la verità è che il terrore dilata tutto e che il suo incantesimo non placherà per sempre la furia predatoria di una chimera dal forte orgoglio e dall’implacabile becco.  
Draco scuote il capo – le punte dei biondissimi capelli sono nerastre, ora, incrostate di terra e sangue e fango. “Lasciami qui. Io non...”  
“Tu non morirai,” ringhia Hermione: lo allaccia alla vita e gli offre un sostegno più saldo e concreto di un pugno di parole vuote. Non ha bisogno di un principe, Hermione: è una guerriera, non una damina di porcellana.  
“Se superiamo le porte della...”  
Non riesce a completare la frase, tuttavia, perché a sbarrarle il passo è di nuovo l’ippogrifo – una gargolla terribile e spietata.  
Di tutto quello che potrebbe chiedersi – perché Draco ha sfidato la notte nella Foresta Proibita? Perché Fierobecco l’ha ferito? – non resta niente, se non un pensiero ossessivo: _come ce la caveremo?_  
Pensa al plurale, perché sa che non scioglierà la presa, né il maldestro, protettivo abbraccio con cui sostiene anche il corpo di Malfoy. Ha quindici anni e non è razionale come vorrebbe – pensare vuol dire concedersi bassezze autoconservative. Vuol dire essere sensati ed egoisti. Vuol dire essere uno, non due.  
“Senti, Beccuccio... Forse non abbiamo cominciato nel migliore dei modi, ma io sono una buona amica di Harry e...”  
  
“ _Petrificus Totalus_!”  
  
 _Questo sì che è un incantesimo ben riuscito_ , pensa con sollievo, mentre l’ippogrifo crolla a terra con un tonfo chioccio. Non ha bisogno di volgersi, per sapere chi li ha salvati: il suono gutturale e sordo di quella voce le è ormai familiare.  
Viktor rinfodera la bacchetta e li raggiunge. Seminudo, ha il corpo scolpito e attraente degli atleti.  
“Tu ha ferita?” le domanda premuroso, prima di accorgersi di Draco.  
“Non so cos’è successo, ma l’ippogrifo lo ha attaccato e io...”  
Non riesce a controllare le parole; le sente eruttare dal centro del petto e scivolare fuori, in un milione di piccoli pezzi scomposti. Ora che l’adrenalina scema, si specchia in quello ch’è davvero: una ragazzina che ha guardato in faccia la fine, ginocchia tremolanti e il sudore freddo e gelato di un panico assassino.  
“Posso vedere?”  
Scioglie la stretta dalla vita di Draco, riluttante. Malfoy vacilla come un sonnambulo. La sua coscienza è intermittente e lo abbandonerà presto, pensa Hermione.  
Krum, sbrigativo, lo solleva senza sforzo apparente. “Tu ha salvato uno di noi. Crazie, Hermiona.”  
Le sfugge un sorriso – tirato e grato. “Siamo pari. Anche tu hai salvato una studentessa di Hogwarts.”  
Viktor inarca ironico un sopracciglio. _Non una studentessa: io ho salvato te_ , sembra dirle compiaciuto.  
Forse non è solo un giocatore che la terra rende goffo e sgraziato.  
Forse i cavalieri delle favole non vestono d’azzurro e non hanno l’oro nei capelli, ma il profilo netto e deciso dei mercenari.  
  
“Non mi chiedi perché me ne vado in giro in camicia da notte?”  
L’erta scivola dolce fino al lago.  
L’arca di Durmstrang, spettrale e austera, incombe.  
“Tu è strana, pero speciale,” è la risposta scarna che riceve. “E coraggiosa.”  
Un gradevole rossore le imporpora le gote, mentre Viktor, dopo un parco cenno di commiato, s’immerge nell’acqua fredda del lago. Tra le sue braccia, Draco è inconsistente – sul suo cuore, però, pesa più di quel che vorrebbe.  
“Speriamo che...”  
  
Non sa cosa aggiungere: un pugno d’ore e comincerà il Torneo.  
Un pugno d’ore e dovrà rendere conto a qualcuno di questa notte orribile e gloriosa.  
Un meccanismo si è messo in moto, ma non le riesce di scorgere l’ingranaggio.  
  
Ha paura, Hermione? Ancora no.  
Ancora non sa di aver provocato Florian Von Kessel.

***

“Mamma.”  
La lingua, incollata al palato, articola con difficoltà un’invocazione ridicola.  
Importa? No, non importa: la morte livella tutto e ti soffia via come polvere. Della sua sconfitta non resteranno segni, né quest’eco patetica.  
“Ho freddo.”  
Serra con forza le palpebre. Una lacrima cola giù, caldissima. Chi la raccoglie, invece, è freddo come il marmo.  
“Hai la febbre alta.”  
Sabbiosa e dolce, è una voce che conosce bene.  
“Florian?”  
Nella penombra della cabina, Von Kessel è una macchia dai contorni sfumati.  
“Avevi ragione tu,” mormora pianissimo. “Io non...”  
Florian scuote il capo. Il suo respiro, spezzato, diventa presto una teoria di singhiozzi.  
Draco strizza gli occhi, per regolare il fuoco. Rannicchiato accanto al suo letto, il veneficatore di Beltane piange come un vitello: piange davvero come non l’ha mai visto fare, perché i Von Kessel sono un sangue tanto forte e maledetto da darti l’illusione di una provocatoria invincibilità.  
Invece pare proprio che Florian sia fragile – fragile spaventato vulnerabile. _Piccolo_.  
C’è qualcosa di grottesco e forse comico in quanto sta capitando – e Draco, superato lo sgomento iniziale, avrebbe proprio voglia di ridere.  
Se c’è uno che è stato umiliato – e di brutto – quello non è di sicuro Von Kessel, eppure...  
“Ma che...”  
Florian non lo guarda – le dita nei capelli, trema come un pulcino.  
“Potevi morire,” singhiozza. “Come avrei fatto, se fossi morto anche tu?”  
  
 _Anche tu_.  
La chiave è quell’ _anche_ che stona con i loro ultimi giorni insieme – momenti di tensione e rivalità mal contenuta e insofferenza.  
  
“Tu sei come un fratello, per me. Quando Viktor è tornato, io...”  
Draco allunga il braccio sano e gli sfiora il capo. È una carezza impercettibile, ma c’è tutto il suo affetto.  
“Tranquillo,” mormora. “Andrà tutto bene. Sono vivo, almeno... E se mi prepari una pozione delle tue, magari starò anche meglio.”  
Florian non reagisce, vinto da un dolore che Draco, tuttavia, penetra senza difficoltà.  
Sta violando il loro codice, ma a fin di bene: penetra in Von Kessel e fruga nei suoi ricordi.  
  
Quello che trova è quanto Florian non ha mai detto a nessuno. Forse neppure a se stesso.  
  
Guarda con i suoi occhi, in un tempo tanto lontano che i colori sbiadiscono. Tutto sembra enorme, il che suggerisce come quello sia lo sguardo di un bambino piccolissimo – quanti anni ha Florian? Due? Tre? Forse anche meno.  
L’uomo austero che suona il violino deve essere suo padre.  
La splendida bionda che sorride oltre una cornice barocca, Leanor Wittgenstein.  
La musica è ovunque. Il bambino sembra felice.  
  
Draco non capisce: c’è qualcosa di rassicurante in quest’immagine, ma l’aura che l’avvolge è nera.  
È un pensiero triste, non felice.  
Axel Von Kessel solleva l’archetto e s’interrompe.  
Florian allunga le piccole braccia nella sua direzione, quasi a implorare un abbraccio.  
Gli occhi di suo padre sono più freddi dell’inverno.  
“Warum hast du ihn mir vorgezogen?” ( _Perché l’hai preferito a me?_ ) sospira pianissimo.  
Non è così crudele da ringhiare in faccia a suo figlio quello che pensa – che se non fosse mai nato, Leanor sarebbe ancora viva; che preferirebbe avere la madre che non il cucciolo.  
Quanto Axel dimentica, però, è che Florian ha il sangue e l’udito di un leopardo.  
  
“Non è colpa tua,” sussurra. “È colpa mia, ma Hermione mi ha salvato.”  
  
 _Non hai ucciso tua madre, Florian. Non hai tentato di uccidere me_ : ecco cosa vorrebbe dirgli.  
A Von Kessel, però, è arrivato quel nome e il soffiato intenerito con cui gliel’ha regalato.  
Come Axel Von Kessel, anche Draco ha commesso un imperdonabile errore: ha ignorato chi gli dorme nel cuore.  
Il leopardo è territoriale e tiene a marcare di continuo il perimetro d’elezione.  
Florian Von Kessel ha scelto un Malfoy.  
  
  
* _Liebesketten_ : è una parola composta che vuol dire letteralmente ‘ _Catene d’amore_ ’. In questo caso, però, _Liebe_ (amore) è da intendersi in un’accezione più ampia.


	19. La prima prova [parte prima]

Le ultime ore di un condannato a morte sono maglie larghe un’intera vita o un battito di ciglia.  
Te ne stai lì, sul ciglio del baratro che t’inghiottirà, a contare occasioni perse, carezze mancate, opportunità inesistenti.  
Ti rassicuri raccontandoti dei mille successi che avresti potuto avere solo se…  
 _Solo se_ , già: la verità è che non t’importa niente della grandezza che non hai, perché anche un solo istante ancora di mediocrità sarebbe almeno Vita.  
Sarebbe un domani.  
  
Harry fissa la zuppa nel piatto e si specchia negli occhi terrorizzati del ragazzino che è – che vorrebbe restare, malgrado tutto.  
Cosa significa essere il Prescelto? Oltre un pugno di pagine sgualcite, _niente_.  
Ora che il Torneo è alle porte, Ron ostenta l’antico rancore, mentre Hermione, pallida e stravolta, galleggia in una dimensione che non riesce a raggiungere.  
Gli mancano entrambi, quei due: gli manca la sensazione di protezione e d’invincibilità che ti offre sapere di non essere solo.  
Sirius, però, ha stretto i denti e ce l’ha fatta.  
 _Sirius_.  
Il loro è un affetto inventato, costruito sull’assenza.  
Cosa sa di quell’uomo che un carcere ha danneggiato senza rimedio? Niente.  
Cosa sa Sirius dell’infelicità umiliata di un sottoscala?  
Stringe i pugni, Harry, e vorrebbe che fosse tutto un incubo.  
Al tavolo di Tassorosso, Cedric brilla come una stella. Cho Chang, occhi dolci nella luna perfetta di un viso di porcellana, lo guarda con l’amore che un Prescelto non avrà mai, perché l’epica ti rode la carne e non restituisce niente.  
 __  
Se solo Hermione mi abbracciasse…  
  
La Granger cincischia le croste di un panino. Lei, ch’è quella sempre vigile e attenta ai climi, sembra proprio che non riesca a cogliere la sua paura.  
Dal tavolo dei Serpeverde, nitide e feroci, giungono le invettive dei figli di Salazar.  
  
 _Sulla tua scopetta_  
non pari certo un grifo  
sei una mammoletta  
Potter fai schifo.  
  
Zabini ha incantato una parure di spille che sfoggiano in molti, giovani vigliacchi cui disprezzare riesce più facile di quanto non sia accettare che no, non ha mai chiesto quella cicatrice.  
Il campione di Durmstrang, scuro in viso, è forse il più umano in un consesso di soldati spietati.  
Si volge a guardarlo, Harry, ma Viktor non ricambia la sua occhiata: quegli occhi, neri e penetranti, muoiono tra le ciocche ribelli della secchiona di Hogwarts.  
  
È solo davvero, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, e Solitudine è un’amica che non apprezza nessuno.  
  
“In bocca al lupo.”  
  
La voce di Ginny lo sorprende all’improvviso, come quello sguardo che non ha più nulla d’infantile, malgrado la paffuta morbidezza di due guance da bambina.  
“Grazie,” bofonchia.  
La sorella di Ron lo guarda esitante, sospesa tra imbarazzo e curiosità.  
Sono amici? Conoscenti?  
La carezza di quelle dita lunghe e sottili gli suggerisce qualcosa che non ha il coraggio di esplorare fino in fondo.  
  
“Tieni.”  
  
A spezzare l’impasse è un gesto essenziale: Ginevra gli depone nel palmo un grosso seme sconosciuto.  
“Cos’è?”  
Sorride, lei, ed è come un piccolo sole in una giornata di tempesta.  
“Vuoi la verità? Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Dovrebbe essere un’invenzione di Fred e George. So che lo chiamano Petardo Ritardo, o qualcosa del genere.”  
“ _Petardo Ritardo_?”  
Ginny solleva un po’ le spalle. “Una delle loro invenzioni strampalate. Ho pensato che potesse esserti d’aiuto.”  
Harry sorride – di un sollievo felice. “Grazie per il pensiero, ma…”  
“Grazie di niente,” è la replica asciutta. “Non sono proprio sicura che funzioni, però…”  
“Però…”  
Strizza gli occhi, Ginevra. Le sue mille efelidi si raccolgono attorno al naso come manciate di stelline spaventate. “Dubito che possa essere più pericoloso di quello che ti aspetta.”  
Harry apre la bocca, ma non ne esce nulla di sensato.  
“Che c’è? Pensi che tu e Hermione abbiate l’esclusiva sulle passeggiate notturne?”  
Le labbra di Ginevra hanno una piega sarcastica, ma non c’è malignità nella sua voce – se mai un’offerta di complicità che sarebbe sciocco rifiutare. “Sono sempre stata la cocca di Charlie,” puntualizza divertita. “Vantaggi dell’essere la piccola di casa.”  
Harry stira le labbra per darsi un tono, ma è quasi certo che la guferia ospiti allocchi più dignitosi di un quattordicenne imbranato e sorpreso.  
“Sta arrivando la MacGranitt… Fatti valere. Grifondoro fa il tifo per te.”  
  
 _Io faccio il tifo per te_.  
  
Ginny ha guance da bambina e occhi da donna: se li sente dentro, il Prescelto, e bruciano più della maledizione di Voldemort.  
“Ok,” balbetta, mentre serra la presa attorno a una pallottola irregolare dall’odore sospetto.  
 _Petardo Ritardo_ : un nome tanto ridicolo che alla Morte s’incammina sorridendo.

***

La prima prova del Torneo sta per cominciare. Squilli di tromba e sbuffi di fumo segnano un mezzogiorno sbiadito, spazzato da un vento mite che trascina mobili cirri.  
Florian allaccia rapido gli alamari della divisa, lanciando di quando uno sguardo al letto di Draco.  
“Farò il bravo, _mamma_ ,” ironizza Malfoy. “Non è proprio il caso che continui a preoccuparti per me.”  
  
 _Io non posso farne a meno, perché tu sei l’unico che ha bisogno di me. Senza di te, io sono inutile._  
  
È un pensiero desolato, amaro come fiele.  
  
“Devo recuperare la tua bacchetta,” mormora senza guardarlo, prima di offrirgli la propria.  
“Be’?”  
“Nel caso in cui avessi bisogno di difenderti.”  
Draco sospira un poco. “No. Non pensarci neppure.”  
“Perché no? Sarai solo per…”  
“Non ci sono minacce a Hogwarts. Tutto quello che farò, al più, sarà dormire o studiare i tuoi appunti, nel caso mi ricapitasse davanti quel galletto troppo cresciuto. Che pericoli vuoi che corra?”  
Florian si morde le labbra, incerto.  
“Sei tu che dovrai stare attento. Qualcosa mi dice che il mio incontro con l’ippogrifo non è stato uno spiacevole incidente.”  
“Credi che qualcuno sospetti di noi?”  
“No, questo no… Ma potrebbe essere più difficile di quel che abbiamo immaginato.”  
Von Kessel annuisce.  
“Raggiungi gli altri. Il Preside farà in modo che Potter abbia comunque il drago più feroce e tu dovrai raccontarmi di come sarà fatto a pezzi. Voglio che non dimentichi un solo dettaglio. Intesi?”  
Florian sorride. “D’accordo… Prima di tutto, però, viene la tua bacchetta.”  
“Attento a quel Beccuccio. Suppongo che sarà ancora meno amichevole dell’altra notte.”  
Von Kessel scopre feroce i denti appuntiti. “Fossi in quel Beccuccio, mi terrei alla larga.”  
“Già. Lo farei anch’io.”

***

“So che non ti farà piacere ricevere simili raccomandazioni proprio da chi dovrebbe rassicurarti, Harry, ma non avere paura di riconoscere i tuoi limiti.”  
La voce della McGranitt è incerta; la paura l’attraversa in onde lente e raggiunge presto la superficie, schiumandogli addosso.  
Ora che la prova incombe, tuttavia, c’è in lui qualcosa di rassegnato. Non si sente più preparato degli altri campioni, né pronto, né invincibile, ma sa che possiede un talento e che a volte vale la pena di ringraziare per il poco che si ha, anziché sognare miracoli.  
Sa volare, Harry Potter, e ha il sangue freddo di chi ha già accarezzato la morte.  
Diggory, popolare, amato, sa cosa si prova a spiare la vita oltre un vetro?  
A essere crocefissi a un destino mai cercato?  
L’ha visto lui, il Basilisco, sibilare nel ventre di Hogwarts? No.  
E Fleur?  
La bellezza santifica più dell’eroismo, ma non ti corazza, perché se un bel musetto ti basta a sfuggire l’Inferno, non saprai come parare il colpo quando la vita ti farà lo sgambetto.  
Krum, che proviene da un collegio nero, dei contendenti è forse l’unico a masticare la sua lingua.  
  
“Ci siamo quasi,” sospira la sua guida, mentre lo conduce sino al limitare della Foresta, là dove in luogo della radura aperta staziona ora una grossa tenda. “I campioni ti aspettano,” è la scarna indicazione che gli viene fornita, perché la McGranitt non è brava a maneggiare le emozioni come l’infallibile bacchetta. “Il signor Bagman vi spiegherà lo svolgimento della prova.”  
Harry annuisce e ingoia quel poco di saliva che gli concede una bocca impastoiata dalla tensione. L’austera Minerva esita, con un’apprensione tanto partecipe che gliela rende ancora più cara.  
“Buona fortuna, Harry,” mormora infine. Un soffiato gentile e pieno d’affetto.  
  
 _No, non sono solo._  
  
Fleur Delacour se ne sta arricciata in un angolo.  
La sua è una bellezza tanto sfacciata da pungere come una deformità. Ha capelli che sembrano filati nell’oro e nel lino, pelle di luna e labbra piene. Il guizzo terrorizzato che le attraversa lo sguardo, nondimeno, tradisce la sua umanità. Non è spavalda e sicura dei propri mezzi come l’ha sempre vista, ma inquieta e madida.  
Il suo istinto gli dice che lo scontro non sarà impari, perché un simile terrore odora di verità.  
Madame Maxime ha parlato come ha parlato Hagrid: ciascuno vuole il bene del campione scelto, ma, soprattutto, vincere.  
Harry vorrebbe sapere cosa ne pensa Silente, ma il Preside è un artista di omissioni interessate e motteggi elusivi: se anche pretendesse una sua vittoria, non arriverebbe a scoprirsi.  
Cedric cammina in tondo come una belva in gabbia. È pallido e la sua bella bocca è contratta in una smorfia che lo sfigura del tutto. Sa anche lui o è l’istinto che lo guida?  
Krum resta in disparte, accigliato o forse solo concentrato. Vorrebbe fidarsi delle parole di Hermione e dirsi che no, il suo abito truce non descrive un avversario sleale, ma il cuore non è mai razionale, né sensato.  
La nausea gli stringe la gola e lo avverte che sì, di tutti i buoni, animosi propositi di un pugno d’istanti prima non resta niente. Neppure l’ombra del sorriso di Ginny.  
  
“Oh, eccoti qua!” cinguetta Bagman, inguainato nella sua vecchia divisa da Vespa che un’incipiente pinguedine trasforma in calabrone.  
Harry non saprebbe dire se lo vinca il fastidio per quell’ottimismo ostentato e recitato, ovvero un po’ di sacrosanta pena per un ometto che la Storia ha trasformato nella caricatura di se stesso.  
“Entra, coraggio! Mettiti comodo, perché è arrivato il grande momento!”  
 _Non vedo l’ora_ , pensa Harry, ma si arrende con un sospiro a una parte che mai avrebbe voluto recitare.  
Ha perso Ron per cosa? Per il gusto di vederlo singhiozzare su una tomba?  
“Ora che siamo al gran completo, amici cari, posso procedere a illustrarvi lo svolgimento della prova.”  
Lo sguardo di Cedric e di Krum si è fatto più attento.  
Fleur – è evidente – vorrebbe trovarsi da tutt’altra parte.  
“Non appena il pubblico si sarà accomodato, vi consegnerò questa borsa.”  
Lo sguardo di Harry cade su una sacchetta di seta viola, dall’aspetto – se non fosse per il colore –anonimo.  
“Qui dentro troverete una perfetta riproduzione di quanto dovrete affrontare e… Be’, sì: privare di un prezioso tesoro senza… Ehm… Perdere pezzi nel frattempo.”  
 _Il buon vecchio Ludo non è un genio delle rassicurazioni_ , pensa Harry – e qualcosa gli dice che è un pensiero condiviso.  
“Il tesoro, per la precisione, è l’uovo d’oro.”  
Chiunque abbia organizzato le prove, senz’altro non difetta d’umorismo: cogliere l’uovo senza diventare una frittata.  
Un gioco di parole che Silente approverebbe.

***

“Oh, no!”  
È uno squittio tanto acuto e indispettito che per prima ha vergogna di se stessa: Hermione Granger, controllo e coraggio, non starnazza d’abitudine come una gallinella terrorizzata.  
Ron le rifila un’occhiataccia, sospettoso o forse solo troppo orgoglioso per dare voce alla sua curiosità.  
Le ultime settimane li hanno resi due estranei e la distanza somiglia a una mutilazione.  
È così, almeno, che Hermione chiama quel loro stare vicini senza comunicare, senza scambio, senza complicità.  
Ha l’impressione che Weasley le fiuti addosso l’odore di un’altra storia – un odore che non è il loro.  
“Che ti prende?” le chiede spiccio, mentre seguono la fila ordinata di studenti che, eccitati e vocianti, si preparano a prendere parte allo spettacolo.  
“Non ho augurato in bocca al lupo a Harry,” mugugna imbarazzata. “Sta per affrontare la prima prova e non ho pensato che…”  
Ron sbuffa, anticipandola di un paio di passi. “Non credo che Harry abbia davvero bisogno di noi.”  
Non c’è acredine, questa volta, quanto tristezza: abbastanza perché Hermione gli sorrida.  
“Non dire sciocchezze: abbiamo sempre fatto tutto insieme e se siamo sopravvissuti, caro mio, è proprio perché non ci siamo mai divisi. Ti ricordi il primo anno? Chi è l’unico tra noi che sa giocare a scacchi?”  
Ron distoglie lo sguardo, arrossendo un po’.  
“Insomma… Mi dispiace non avergli ricordato che non sarà solo neppure questa volta, ma ho la testa da un’altra parte e…”  
Weasley si ferma. “Di questo me ne sono accorto. Sei sfuggente, te ne stai sempre per i fatti tuoi, esci di notte…”  
“Che…”  
“Me l’ha detto Lavanda. E, se t’interessa saperlo, gliel’ho chiesto io.”  
“Perché?” ringhia. “Chi ti autorizza a…”  
Gli occhi blu di Ron sono tanto belli che si sente ancora più indifesa, stupida, nuda a boccheggiare, spalle al muro, davanti alla vergogna di un segreto maldestro.  
“Siamo amici, no? Secondo te, non dovrei preoccuparmi?”  
  
 _Siamo amici, già. Solo quello_.  
  
“Be’, ti assicuro che io…”  
Ron l’afferra per un polso. La sua è una prepotenza così delicata che l’ossimoro la vince.  
“Perché non mi racconti cosa sta succedendo, Hermione? Perché non sono Harry? Perché non valgo quanto…”  
Hermione si divincola rabbiosa – furibonda con se stessa, per come il banco ha spazzato via tutte le carte.  
Eppure doveva immaginarlo, perché Ron è uno scacchista. È distratto, ma non stupido.  
Forse le vuole bene sul serio.  
  
“Lasciami stare! Io…”  
  
Sul limitare della Foresta Proibita, un’ombra cattura il suo sguardo.  
  
“… Devo fare una cosa!”  
  
Ron allenta la presa, ma non l’abbandona davvero, perché l’ansito irritato che fa da contrappunto ai suoi passi è la protezione leale di un giovane leone.  
“Il Torneo è dall’altra parte,” le sibila inviperito. “Credevo che volessi sostenere Harry!”  
Hermione gli fa cenno di tacere. “Per-favore,” articola a mezza bocca.  
“Uh?”  
“Sto seguendo una persona.”  
  
Florian Von Kessel non è solo un maledetto secchione che rischia di farla passare per una studentessa appena al di sopra della media: Florian Von Kessel è anche il ragazzo più agile che abbia mai visto.  
“Quello non è uno degli studenti di Durmstrang?” mugugna Weasley, che, alto com’è, incespica di continuo.  
“Sì, credo di sì,” sussurra in rimando.  
“E cosa ci fa uno di…”  
“Shhh,” tenta disperata Hermione, perché l’istinto le dice che quel mostro dagli occhi di lupo non è un avversario alla loro portata.  
“Posso anche stare zitto, se ti fa piacere, ma di sicuro non me ne sto a guardare mentre un…”  
  
Se la vita fosse un romanzo rosa, un bacio le basterebbe a chiudere quella boccaccia inopportuna.  
Se le tue labbra sono vergini, però, ti manca il coraggio di provare l’umida carezza che ti trasforma in donna – e la lingua, soprattutto, devi prima sapere dove metterla.  
  
“Un _cosa_?”  
  
La voce di Von Kessel è freddissima, mentre li squadra. Tra le dita, le bacchette sono due.  
  
Ron la spinge spiccio alle spalle, in una grottesca imitazione di cavaliere medioevale.  
È un puro, Weasley, e questo lo rende vulnerabile davanti ai basilischi e alle chimere crudeli.  
“La Foresta Proibita non si chiama così senza un perché!”  
Florian inarca ironico un sopracciglio. “Ma davvero?”  
Non è Ron che guarda, però: gli occhi pallidi del tedesco la cercano la scrutano la divorano.  
Si costringe a sostenerne lo sguardo, ma è quasi sfidare l’orrore di una gorgone.  
  
“Un incapace e una Sanguesporco…”  
  
Hermione boccheggia, mentre Ron estrae la bacchetta. “Adesso vediamo chi…”  
L’ _Expelliarmus_ arriva tanto rapido che Weasley quasi non se ne accorge.  
Dello _Stupeficium_ , nondimeno, senz’altro sì.  
  
“Come volevasi dimostrare,” ringhia Florian – e sì, è lei la sua preda. Lei, il coniglio. “Un incapace.”  
Hermione accarezza la bacchetta tra le dita, ma le sue mani sono madide.  
“Vuoi sapere come ho scoperto che sei una Sanguesporco?”  
Ora sa che Von Kessel è anche cattivo. È crudele. È meschino.  
“Dall’odore. Tu puzzi di Babbano.”  
Li dividono pochi passi. Il disprezzo di Florian è l’alito caldo che vela l’aria di fuochi fatui.  
“E io la sento… La tua puzza.”  
Hermione deglutisce. “Può darsi che ti sia posizionato controvento. Ci hai pensato?”  
Von Kessel aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non mi sporcherò le mani con te, perché non vali niente, ma ti do un consiglio: stai lontana da Draco.”  
Sgrana gli occhi, Hermione, e lo fissa attonita.  
“Mi hai sentito bene. Per quanto tu sia stupida, non lo sarai fino al punto di…”  
“Ma non farneticare!” sibila Hermione. “Io sto con chi mi pare! Io frequento chi mi pare e se non fosse stato per me, il _tuo_ caro Draco, sarebbe diventato il pastone di Fierobecco!”  
Von Kessel stringe i denti – la smorfia feroce che lo sfigura lo rende del tutto simile a una bestia.  
“È anche a causa tua se ha messo in pericolo se stesso per…”  
“Per cosa?”  
Accade all’improvviso – una torsione leggera del busto; lo scintillio selvaggio di occhi terribili. “ _Densaugeo_ ,” ringhia Florian. “Bella non sei mai stata, Sanguesporco. Vediamo se ora hai qualche speranza di piacergli.”  
  
 _Non è la tua giornata fortunata_ , piagnucola una vocina nella sua testa, mentre i denti crescono crescono crescono trasformandola nella grottesca imitazione di un castoro.  
Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Hermione, e di rabbia: è quella delle vittime.  
È quella davvero pericolosa.


	20. La prima prova [parte seconda]

A salvarti, nella vita, non è l’intelligenza, né il coraggio, né la prudenza.  
L’intelligenza, se mai, è una condanna a morte.  
Hai mai conosciuto un genio felice?  
L’istinto ti dice di galleggiare con la leggerezza di una medusa e il cervello ti tira a fondo.  
È l’intelligenza che ti costringe a tenere gli occhi aperti e a misurarti con quello che la civiltà babbana ha chiamato _peccato_.  
Quando ha voluto maledire l’uomo, non a caso, un Dio crudele e vendicativo e scaltro – Lui, sì: furbo da morire – l’ha condannato a conoscere.  
Dietro ai tuoi occhi, sei al sicuro: affrontare la vita con le palpebre strette importa durare qualche giorno in più.  
Il coraggio è un cappio al collo.  
Che vuol dire essere coraggiosi? È semplice: significa essere sordi alla voce del buonsenso. Più quell’eco piena di premura ti consiglia di startene al riparo – λάθε βιῶσας, lathe biōsas: _vivi nascosto_ , diceva un vecchio saggio – più un sentimento del sé ridicolo e masochista ti spinge in prima linea.  
I coraggiosi sono gli idioti che non hanno saputo far fruttare la loro stupidità congenita.  
E la prudenza?  
A questo punto potresti obiettare ch’è il contrario del coraggio, dunque una qualità vantaggiosa.  
Sarebbe vero, tuttavia, se la vita non fosse una beffa e l’essere umano, uno squallido pupazzo.  
La prudenza non ti salva, perché la vita – quella vera – prima o poi bussa sempre, e tu non puoi nasconderti. Non puoi vivere – per dirla in modo prosaico – con la paura incollata al culo, perché quel che se ne sta incollato, non lo scolla nessuno.  
La prudenza è il crisma del coniglio ed è la Natura a dirti che non è certo la lepre a occupare il vertice della catena alimentare.  
Dunque? Siamo tutti condannati?  
No: è l’umorismo che ti salva.  
Quando la realtà fa male e non risparmia colpi; quando tutto sembra perduto, un pizzico d’ironia è la mano che ti serve a rialzarti. Se impari a guardarti dall’esterno, a percepire la pochezza delle metafore con cui qualcuno ribattezza persino la merda – che sempre tale resta, persino se la chiami ‘humus odoroso’ – sei pronto a sfidare il Destino.  
Niente potrà abbatterti, perché non avrai paura di guardarlo in faccia e chiamarlo per nome.  
Ecco: l’umorismo è nominale e viscerale. Parte dalla pancia, investe il cervello e trasforma davvero la sostanza delle cose come non riesce alla poesia.  
  
È stato l’umorismo – di quello spietato e autoreferenziale – che ha tenuto vivo Sirius Black tra le mura e le catene di Azkaban, come l’ha tenuto vivo la rabbia.  
Poteva compiangersi e improvvisarsi poeta dall’anima dannata, ma ha pensato al pagliericcio lercio e alle pulci che avrebbero banchettato con il pelame sempre più rado di un vecchio cane bastardo.  
L’ha presa a ridere e ha fatto bene.  
Il riso – non il pianto – è quel che rende l’uomo tale. Chissà perché, però, nessuno ti spiega mai che la dote del condottiere è al più l’ironia – non il coraggio, non l’intelligenza – e ci vuole una buona dose di humour per pensarsi in questo momento, cane al guinzaglio di _Mocciosus_.  
Se l’Ordine superiore degli Elementi amministra il contrappasso, gliene ha rifilato uno niente male.  
  
Sirius Black si gratta l’orecchio e poi rotola sulla schiena, perché il vantaggio di essere una bestia sta soprattutto nel fatto che nessuno si preoccupa di contestarti pruriti e maniere.  
La metamorfosi lo protegge e gli permette di pensare: può vagare indisturbato per le vie di Hogsmeade, captare voci, inquietudini, mezze parole. Di quando in quando si appressa a Hogwarts, sfruttando i mille passaggi segreti con cui i Malandrini l’hanno fatta loro.  
Se solo James sapesse cosa resta della goliardia di quegli anni…  
Sirius è roso dal tarlo che gli ha inoculato la ben poco gradevole visita alla radura degli unicorni. Piton, geometrico e razionale nell’esporre il proprio punto di vista, non è riuscito a placare il suo istinto – e Sirius no, dell’istinto si fida eccome.  
Vuol saperne di più di quel ragazzo ch’è in grado di tramutarsi in bestia.  
Vuol capire s’è un altro stupido ebbro di uno scellerato potere, o solo una vita da proteggere.  
Sirius, soprattutto, sa che è in corso la prima prova del Torneo Tremaghi e che il clima non è di quelli che invitano a facili distrazioni.  
  
Si è svegliato sul far dell’alba, grattandosi la solita, indiscreta pulce con cui non gli riesce di trovare un accordo.  
Il vecchio Aberforth lascia sempre la porta socchiusa, perché ha capito che è un vecchio cane sveglio e indipendente, né gli pesa dividerlo con Hagrid. Sono della stessa pasta, loro tre: anime che la vita ha battuto con troppa durezza e che per questo hanno imparato il valore del silenzio e della solitudine. Ciò, d’altra parte, non vuol dire che abbiano rinunciato a combattere – non Sirius, almeno.  
Harry ha un’età in cui è facile commettere sciocchezze, almeno quanto è difficile controllare gli istinti peggiori; si sente invincibile e questo lo rende fin troppo vulnerabile. Lo dimostra la serenità quasi suicida con cui ha accettato di prendere parte al Torneo Tremaghi: se avesse posseduto un po’ di sale in zucca, almeno, avrebbe messo da parte l’orgoglio, puntato i piedi e detto che no, quello non era il suo tempo di giostrare e di morire.  
Ma quando mai un adolescente ha mostrato di possedere una briciola d’istinto di sopravvivenza?  
Se un cane potesse ridere, _Buck bello_ sghignazzerebbe di gusto, di un’ironia autoreferenziale e cattiva.  
Com’era Sirius da ragazzo? Tanto pazzo da credere che un buco nel muro non fosse anche una spina nel cuore.  
  
L’aria è fredda e il vento trascina con sé le voci eccitate di chi esorcizzerà la paura vedendo combattere un altro – un altro morire e soccombere.  
Gli uomini – maghi o Babbani che siano – cercano sempre catarsi egoiste. Piaceva anche a Sirius affliggere _Mocciosus_ per dirsi che a lui non sarebbe mai toccato.  
Invece guarda com’è strana la vita? La vittima fa il professore e il persecutore, il cane.  
 _Buck bello_ si gratta un orecchio, poi un rumore noto ne allarma il sensibile udito.  
È un pianto di bambina.

***

 _Come faccio? Come faccio?  
_  
Hermione è in preda al panico: delle mille crudeltà che poteva aspettarsi da quello spaventoso tedesco, l’incantesimo che le ha lanciato addosso è la più infame.  
Li ha sempre odiati i suoi denti, Hermione, come a quindici anni impari a detestare piccoli morsi di te per non dirti che l’imperfezione è uno stato mentale.  
Davanti allo specchio, di quando in quando, sollevava le labbra solo per dirsi che sì, sembrava un castoro.  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze: sono simpatici, invece.”  
  
La voce paterna galleggia ancora dalle parti del cuore, ma non basta a rassicurarla: gronda come un vitello e si sente stupida, perché Ron è ancora privo di sensi e dovrebbe fare qualcosa per ripagare almeno il suo maldestro affetto – il suo esserci sempre, anche a sproposito.  
Florian si è dileguato, ma i suoi occhi cattivi le sono rimasti dentro: c’è davvero qualcosa di bestiale in lui, feroce come una pretesa senza senso.  
Perché dovrebbe evitare Draco, s’è stato Malfoy il primo a…  
I denti raggiungono il mento e il dolore è tanto forte da farle rovesciare gli occhi. Spruzzi di saliva e sangue le schiumano ai lati delle labbra, mentre lo smalto lacera la carne e intacca l’osso.  
Si porta le mani al viso, inorridita; raccapriccio, impotenza, sconforto annegano le mille risorse del suo ingegno.  
Ha quindici anni e ha inghiottito un bocconcino di vita – un bocconcino di veleno.  
  
 _Attenta, perché c’è chi con la bacchetta non gioca ma castiga.  
_  
“ _Innerva_!”  
  
Stordita dal dolore, reagisce appena a una voce che conosce bene.  
“Dio… Ma chi è stato…” Sirius la fissa con un misto di pietà e di orrore, mentre Ron scrolla il capo e si rialza. “Quel maledetto…”  
Hermione tenta di coprirsi il viso, ma sa che è troppo tardi: il silenzio che segue a un’imprecazione abortita è la più eloquente risposta che Weasley le abbia mai offerto.  
Sirius si affretta a raggiungerla, ma non osa toccarla.  
La situazione è tale che niente sembra più importare, né sorprendere: Black, almeno, non dovrebbe trovarsi lì, come non doveva capitare che proprio Ron la sorprendesse in quelle condizioni.  
“Accompagnala in infermeria. Le spiegazioni a dopo,” sibila Sirius.  
Hermione chiude gli occhi, ma non è oltre le sue ciglia che riposa l’incubo.

***

Harry ha la testa piena di vespe.  
Se ne stanno lì, a fare _bzz bzz_ , a terrorizzarlo e a confonderlo.  
Non ha visto Ron, né Hermione: ora che la fine si avvicina, va solo.  
Davanti a Voldemort, invece, chi gli ha dato la vita si è consegnato stringendo un’altra mano.  
Krum ha affrontato il Petardo Cinese, una bestia robusta, ma lenta. Se ha incontrato qualche difficoltà, gli applausi del pubblico e la soddisfazione che ha intravisto sul suo volto suggeriscono tutt’altro.  
Stringe le dita attorno alla bacchetta, Harry, perché sa cosa lo aspetta. A volte ignorare può essere una buona scusa per sperare – l’Ungaro Spinato: non poteva andargli peggio.  
I palmi, madidi, tremano un poco. La campana del giudizio è il trillo secco di un fischietto.  
Strizza gli occhi, ma tutto gli appare comunque sfocato. Sente le gambe molli e il cuore troppo vicino alla gola.  
 _Devo vomitare_ , pensa sgomento.  
Non riesce a vergognarsi dell’infinito oceano di paura in cui sta annegando.  
Si trascina oltre la tenda, mentre un _tump_ ritmico vince il rumore dei suoi passi.  
Oltre la macchia scura degli alberi, sta lo steccato che deve oltrepassare.  
Deglutisce a stento. In una tasca sta la bacchetta, in un’altra un piccolo seme.  
Gli occhi di Ginevra gli brillano dentro come un portafortuna, ma è un guizzo caldo che ha breve vita, perché il panico è una bestia vorace e si diverte a roderlo.  
Tutto appare troppo nitido, troppo colorato, troppo vivo, per come rischia di non essere più.  
La penna incantata di Rita traccia ilari piroette. S’immagina già i titoli, Harry: sanno della retorica a buon mercato della carta – e la carta non sanguina.  
  
 _Scompare in modo tragico il figlio di una tragedia.  
Requiem per una profezia disattesa.  
_  
Vorrebbe aver salvato un po’ di sarcasmo tra le pieghe del terrore per ridere di sé.  
Non gliene avanza il tempo.  
Solleva lo sguardo; a divorarlo, dagli spalti, occhi e bocche che non coglie.  
Quello dell’arena è un gioco impari, perché tutti ti guardano, ma tu non puoi vedere nessuno – non una manciata di efelidi e occhi buoni a darti coraggio.  
No, la verità è che qualcosa vede anche Harry – e non vorrebbe: lo Spinato.  
Se ne sta dall’altro capo del recinto e lo guata, con quei suoi occhi affamati – da serpente e da felino in caccia – di un giallo sinistro; le ali membranose riposano ai lati del corpo, mentre la coda coperta di scaglie affilate ondeggia.  
Sembra quasi che lo conosca già – che non veda l’ora di mangiarlo.  
Gli unghioni neri, incrostati di fango e polvere, affondano nella morbida rena, scavando solchi inquietanti.  
È una creatura del fuoco e dell’aria. Un predatore invincibile.  
La folla ulula. Che siano motteggi o incoraggiamenti non importa più, perché il futuro è ora e il domani si riduce a un gioco di gambe e a un colpo di fortuna.  
A una bacchetta.  
“Accio Firebolt!” urla, perché tutto quel che sa fare è volare, schizzare in una dimensione a gravità zero, in cui il cuore pesa meno e tutto sembra ancora possibile.  
Il suo corpo s’incocca come un arco: è tensione e terrore.  
Un niente e questo potrebbe essere il suo ultimo giorno.  
Non ha ancora voglia di morire.

***

“Voi ragazze… Sempre a preoccuparvi del vostro aspetto, senza mettere in conto che la magia…”  
Madama Chips parla e dispensa buonsenso senza curarsi di essere ascoltata.  
Hermione, almeno, galleggia altrove, spinta da sentimenti contraddittori.  
Oltre le porte dell’infermeria, Ron gira in tondo con un tale accanimento da poter scavare una nuova tana per i mille mostri segreti di Hogwarts.  
“Ricordo solo un’altra signorina così avventata da credere di poter intervenire con tanta leggerezza sui propri denti,” prosegue la Chips, “ma la poverina era più stupida che non davvero afflitta da un brutto sorriso. Com’è possibile, invece, che una studentessa capace e intelligente ceda…”  
Hermione solleva il palmo, quasi a pregarla di tacere. Sa che dovrà sputare una menzogna che le ripugna, ma se denunciasse subito Florian perderebbe l’occasione di vendicarsi sul serio – perché lo farà. Deve solo capire come.  
Tanto vale che la prendano tutti per una quindicenne vanitosa: può sopravvivere all’ennesima maldicenza.  
“Ecco, ora ci siamo. Purtroppo ho dovuto tagliare un po’ più del dovuto per liberare la mascella dagli incisivi,” sospira l’infermiera, “ma sfido chiunque ad accorgersi della differenza.”  
Hermione accetta riluttante uno specchio e fissa il proprio riflesso. Ha pianto troppo e si vede, ma la ragazzina arruffata e umiliata che ricambia la sua occhiata scettica è la stessa di sempre.  
Schiude le labbra titubante: quel che coglie, tuttavia, trasforma la smorfia in un sorriso – in un bel sorriso.  
 _Niente male_ , pensa. _Nessuno potrebbe più darmi del castoro_.  
“Grazie, Madama Chips,” bofonchia.  
“Non voglio ringraziamenti, ma una promessa: niente più esperimenti estetici. C’è già abbastanza da fare d’inverno senza che vi danneggiate da soli.”  
Hermione china il capo, compita, prima di abbandonare l’infermeria.  
Ad accoglierla, l’abbraccio di Ron: caldo, desiderato e, soprattutto, inatteso.  
“Va… Va tutto bene,” balbetta, perché anche la gioia più grande, se ti sorprende all’improvviso, può mangiarti parole ed emozioni.  
Weasley non la guarda e trema: s’era amore che cercava, ora Hermione conosce il tepore del suo.  
“Sul serio… Guarda,” gli dice. E poi sorride.  
Ron ripristina le distanze, imbarazzato. “È vero,” mugugna. “Ho avuto paura che…”  
“Che restassi un castoro?”  
Ron china il capo e sogghigna tra sé, ma senza malizia.  
“Sì, l’ho temuto anch’io… Ma al momento penso che abbiamo ben altri problemi.”  
Weasley trae un profondo sospiro. “Quel tipo lo ammazzo,” ruggisce per darsi un tono. “Aspetta solo che…”  
Hermione inarca ironica un sopracciglio. “Non sarà granché facile… E temo che ci toccherà prima di tutto parlarne con Sirius.”  
Weasley apre la bocca e poi realizza che sì, non si è destato da solo da uno schiantesimo perfetto. “Credevo che il padrino di Harry si trovasse da qualche parte nei Mari del Sud, invece, a quanto pare…”  
“A quanto pare siamo in guai molto più grossi di quelli che pure mi ero anticipata. Se Sirius è qui, vuol dire che dalla cicatrice al Torneo tutto suggerisce un certo nome.”  
“Immagino che non volessi rassicurarmi, vero?”  
Hermione ride – e di gusto. “No, Ron. No.”  
E poi lo prende sottobraccio e lo trascina lungo il sentiero che conduce alla capanna di Hagrid, perché non saprebbe pensare a un posto più sicuro in cui possa nascondersi un grosso cane nero.

***

Il suo corpo è tanto teso che pare gridare.  
Deglutisce ancora, Harry: e poi la speranza si riaccende con il sibilo acuto di una scopa lanciata a straordinaria velocità.  
La Firebolt costeggia il bosco, schizza oltre la palizzata e quasi lo investe, perché la monti in corsa.  
Bagman esulta, ma del suo giubilo non lo raggiunge che un’eco pallida.  
 _È solo una stupida partita di Quidditch_ , si dice. _Non è nulla che non abbia già affrontato_.  
Ginny, accanto ai fratelli, è una macchia d’oro che brilla quasi più dello sferoide nascosto tra pietrisco e granito. Una vista che rinfocola il coraggio – o forse la follia che gli scorre nelle vene, con l’amore e la disperazione di un’altra rossa consumata dalla storia.  
“D’accordo, Spinato… Vediamo chi diventerà frittata.”  
Si tuffa in picchiata, senza pensare. Il drago lo insegue, spiegando quelle sue ali membranose che frustano l’aria come neppure il peggior vento di Tramontana.  
Bagman libera uno squittio felice, che tuttavia il sibilo del drago annichilisce. È una bestia superba, nel suo genere: un campione di forza e, a quanto pare, di ostinazione.  
Harry sale di quota, ma il suo avversario, scaltro, non lo asseconda: preferisce seguirlo con quei suoi occhi piedi d’odio, e levare, di quando in quando, solenni fiammate indispettite.  
“Devo allontanarlo dal nido,” bofonchia tra sé, perché parlare l’aiuta a mettere ordine nel coacervo indistinto delle sue emozioni.  
È spaventato, sì, eppure fiero.  
Potrebbe morire, ma volare è, in questo momento, vivere a un’intensità mai sperimentata.  
“Be’… Proviamo.”  
Cava di tasca il minuscolo seme, lasciandolo precipitare sulla bestia.  
Lo Spinato stira il lungo collo e lo carpisce al volo.  
La Firebolt galleggia sulla feroce creatura, in attesa.  
 _Petardo Ritardo_ : il nome di sicuro non suggerisce un effetto immediato.  
“Andiamo… Deciditi a fare qualcosa!”  
E _qualcosa_ , nei fatti, accade: sempre che per ‘ _qualcosa_ ’ possa intendersi il rutto più solenne, cavernoso e fetido mai espulso da creatura viva.  
È un’eruzione di gas e brandelli sanguinolenti di carne e schegge lignee, che investe in pieno la tribuna e scuote la creatura come un tuono.  
Stordito – e forse persino imbarazzato – il drago solleva il testone da lucertola troppo cresciuta e lo fissa interdetto.  
Dagli spalti, Ginevra sorride.  
“Wow… Questo sì che vuol dire ‘ _digerire_ ’!” commenta Harry.  
Lo Spinato, lento e circospetto, abbandona la cova per la macchia di felci che costeggia l’arena.  
“Ma cosa fa, il drago? Si ritira?” borbotta Bagman, mentre Harry, indisturbato e illeso, s’impadronisce dell’uovo con inaspettata facilità.  
“No, ha mal di pancia,” replica serafico, spiando compiaciuto lo scorno di Serpeverde e il giubilo che accende i grifoni di Hogwarts.  
Ron e Hermione, però, chissà dove sono finiti?


	21. Un giorno da cani

Qualcuno ha detto che la vita è un cerchio e che se arrivi a vivere abbastanza a lungo, te ne accorgi.   
Per i tuoi primi venti – trenta? – anni, credi d’essere un pioniere: nessuno ha fatto quel che hai osato, nessuno ha immaginato con la potenza dei tuoi sogni. Poi, poco a poco, realizzi che sei polvere in un deserto, che non hai inventato niente, che sei la pedina di un gioco giocato mille volte.   
La vita, soprattutto, torna sempre davanti ai tuoi occhi, e non si preoccupa di costruire ridondanti metafore per fartelo capire.   
È e basta. È uno schiaffo.   
  
Sirius sfoglia ricordi e si chiede se già allora erano visibili crepe ed errori, minuscole imperfezioni che hanno trasformato la favola in un incubo.   
Si cerca nel ragazzo di ieri – bellissimo, spavaldo, fiducioso.   
La vita era una focaccina da sbranare, senza pensare alle briciole. Le briciole, invece, sono tutto quello che conta.   
Non è vecchio, ma il dolore che cova dentro l’ha reso millenario.   
I bambini sono tornati a combattere, ma non hanno più nomi da battaglia degni di un bestiario.   
Sirius si chiede se un ciottolo possa davvero deviare un fiume. Se un dettaglio – per quanto insulso – possa modificare l’ordine della strategia di gioco.   
C’era una ragazza anche allora, tra loro. C’era una voce ora acuta ora morbida, che parlava di regole e buonsenso. Voldemort l’ha spenta.   
Stringe le palpebre, poi i pugni.   
Poteva capitare di nuovo.   
Sirius sospira. Non può permettersi d’essere sentimentale, né debole, né di costruire monumenti alla memoria sulla pelle di qualcuno ch’è più che vivo.   
Non deve cedere alle profezie, perché se ti fidi del segno, più che del senso, ti condanni da solo.   
Hermione non è Lily e Harry non è James.   
Quanto a Ron, più che un topo è un cane: i topi rodono, fuggono e sopravvivono sempre. I cani ti seguono fino alla morte.   
  
__Vero, Buck?  
  
A sottrarlo a quel rovello, un rumore di passi.   
Gli sfugge un sorriso, perché prevedere le scelte dei ragazzini vuol dire diventare vecchi e saggi.   
Non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe durato abbastanza da arrogarsi quel ruolo.   
“Sirius?”   
Hermione sussurra il suo nome circospetta. È una strega molto più pericolosa e capace di quel che crede, perché combatte con la forza di uomo e l’accanimento selvaggio delle vere donne.   
“Sì, ci sono. Entrate pure.”   
Nella penombra della baracca, i migliori alleati di Harry sono ombre dai contorni sfumati e respiri trattenuti.   
“L’odore è terribile, lo so, ma non si è mai visto un cane ramazzare la cuccia, no?”   
Hermione si muove a tentoni, cercandolo nel buio. Sono le tre del pomeriggio e l’atmosfera si è fatta crepuscolare.   
“Siete stati bravi a trovarmi subito. Sapevo di potermi fidare di voi.”   
Si alza con estrema lentezza, consumato da una giornata ch’è cominciata male e non promette di volgersi al meglio.   
“Hagrid ha sempre desiderato un nuovo cane,” mormora la Granger. “Mi sembrava la scelta più scontata.”   
Sirius sorride a mezza bocca e accende una candela.   
Il moccolo consumato illumina il suo viso scarno, conferendogli qualcosa di spettrale. Non è importante: agli occhi della Storia è già morto mille volte.   
“Immagino che siate pieni di domande, ma siccome sono il più vecchio, sarò io a farvene una, tanto per cominciare.”   
Ron e Hermione si scambiano un’occhiata perplessa, ma annuiscono.   
“Chi diavolo avete incontrato nella Foresta Proibita?”   
La Granger si prepara a prendere la parola, ma Weasley la frena con un cenno deciso. “Senza offesa, ma tu sei portata a dilungarti,” bofonchia, prima di guardarlo. “Si chiama Florian Von Kessel ed è uno di Durmstrang.”   
Sirius si passa i palmi contro il viso. “Perfetto. Scontato, oserei dire. Un punto per _Mocciosus_ e che gli venga la diarrea.”   
Ron gli rifila un’occhiata perplessa. Sirius lo liquida con un cenno stanco. “Va’ avanti. Non fare caso a me.”   
“Non ho altro da aggiungere. L’abbiamo visto dirigersi nel folto della Foresta, ma ci ha aggredito prima che potessimo fare alcunché. Sembrava che cercasse qualcosa, ma non saprei dirti cosa.”   
Sirius guarda Hermione. “E tu? Altri indizi? Osservazioni? Suggerimenti?”   
L’altra fa spallucce. “Non molto. Ha detto tutto lui.”   
Ron sogghigna, ma Sirius è tutt’altro che tranquillo: la Granger non lo guarda e il suo fiuto canino gli suggerisce che c’è un doppio fondo anche nella luminosa onestà di una giovane strega.   
“Allora vi dico qualcosa io: stategli lontano. Quel tipo è molto più pericoloso di quel che sospettate.”   
“Mi ha solo colto di sorpresa,” lamenta Ron, con l’orgoglio di un ragazzino che preferirebbe giocarsi il collo che non ammettere i propri limiti.   
“E continuerà a farlo. Fidati. Solo che la prossima volta potrebbe non esserci un vecchio cane a fare la guardia.”   
Weasley gonfia le guance e sbuffa. Hermione giocherella con le proprie unghie, senza fiatare – brutto segno. Brutto, bruttissimo segno.   
“Adesso ci spieghi cosa fai a Hogwarts? Eravamo sicuri che…”   
“Che me ne stessi al caldo e lontano dai guai. Già. L’ambizione era quella, poi ho scoperto che in Brasile ci sono zecche grosse quanto un pugno e la mia schiena non ha gradito.”   
Ron apre la bocca, ma non libera un suono.   
“Ok, d’accordo, carte scoperte. Per essere due ragazzini, fatevelo dire, avete un senso dell’umorismo che neppure quella vecchiaccia di mia madre.”   
“Desolato,” ironizza Weasley, “ma quando ti schiantano, te l’assicuro, la voglia di ridere si nasconde da un’altra parte.”   
Sirius si gratta un orecchio, evasivo. “Una premessa: voi non mi avete visto. Per il mio figlioccio sono ancora in crociera nei Mari del Sud, d’accordo?”   
“Ma perché? Harry non ha mai avuto tanto bisogno di te!” interviene scandalizzata la Granger. “Sei tutta la sua famiglia e…”   
“Harry ha pessime iniziative in generale e devastanti quando entrano in conto le persone che ha care. Al momento, per altro, ha un problema molto più consistente: sopravvivere a quel maledetto Torneo.”   
I ragazzi ammutoliscono, in preda a qualcosa che somiglia a un significativo senso di colpa. “Già… E ci siamo persi la prima prova…”   
Sirius libera un profondo sospiro. “Ve lo dico io: è andato bene. È andato benissimo, Harry, ma di sicuro non perché abbia un angelo custode a coprirgli le spalle. Se mai il contrario.”   
Hermione annuisce mesta. “Questo lo immaginavamo da un po’… Solo un _cretino_ avrebbe potuto credere alla storia della candidatura spontanea!” E rifila uno sguardo molto eloquente al _probabile idiota_.   
Ron arrossisce sino alle orecchie e china il capo.   
“Questo, insomma, per rispondere alla domanda sul perché sia qui. E _no_ è la risposta alla domanda che ancora non mi avete fatto.”   
“Quale domanda?”   
“ _Hai bisogno di aiuto, Sirius?_ No. E tenetelo bene a mente. Questa partita non è per voi.”   
“… Disse quello che non si è mai trovato davanti a un ragno grosso come un palazzo!” puntualizza ironico Weasley.   
Hermione gli assesta una gomitata, riprendendo la parola. “Io avrei altro da chiederti… Per esempio, perché ti trovavi proprio nella Foresta Proibita?”   
“Sei sveglia, signorina,” sghignazza tetro Black, prima di trarre da una bisaccia slabbrata un paio di fiale. “Diciamo che conoscevo di fama il vostro _amico_ , e mi sono domandato se non avesse lasciato qualche traccia di sé. Tipo… Questa!”   
Hermione tende la mano nella sua direzione, ma Sirius le sottrae il già magro trofeo.   
“Ve l’ho già detto: è pericoloso. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa ci sia qui dentro, ma il fatto stesso che ci sia qualcosa non mi tiene allegro.”   
“Quindi il tedesco cercava quelle fiale?”   
“È possibile. Solo scoprendone il contenuto, però, potremmo farci un’idea delle sue reali intenzioni.”   
Ron arriccia le labbra, scontento. “E come? Il Preside ha tanto da fare con il Torneo che non credo…”   
“Non Silente. _Piton_.”   
Un silenzio spaventoso cala nella stamberga. Sirius non sa se trovare comica la situazione, complimentarsi con _Mocciosus_ per l’invidiabile coerenza con cui riesce a farsi odiare, oppure preoccuparsi dei corollari di quel che ha appena detto.   
“Il professor Piton? Ma se c’è uno che odia Harry…”   
_E non immagini cosa avrebbe fatto al padre_ , chiosa una vocina maligna, ma non è questo il tempo dei ricordi e dei facili motteggi. Severus non gli è mai piaciuto, fin da quando era solo un ragazzino dal colorito smorto e dagli occhi giudici. Ecco chi è _Moccious_ : un campione di giudizi e dita puntate.   
E un talento alchemico, bisogna dirlo.   
E un fedelissimo di Albus – vero anche quello.   
“Piano con i giudizi e ascoltatemi bene. So che vi ho appena intimato di farvi gli affari vostri e di starmi fuori dai piedi, ma se c’è _davvero_ qualcosa che potete fare per me, be’: andate dal professor Piton, portategli queste e dite che gliele manda Buck. Capirà al volo.”   
Ron sbatte le palpebre. “ _Buck_?”   
Sirius rotea gli occhi. “Tutti i grandi hanno un loro nome di battaglia… E ora, via… Andate a mettere questa bella pulce nell’orecchio di _Mocciosus_!”   
Weasley lo guarda di sguincio. “Tu mi sembri molto più qualificato in fatto di parassiti… Ma se proprio devo…” 

***

 _Sono una cretina_.   
È un pensiero terribile, perché la colpisce in profondità nel suo amor proprio da prima della classe.   
_Sono una stupida e me ne pentirò di sicuro_.   
Gli schiamazzi di Grifondoro si avvertono fin dalle scale, tanto che Gazza minaccia ritorsioni epocali.   
La Signora Grassa, vinta dall’euforia e bignè alla mano, quasi dimentica di chiedere loro la parola d’ordine.   
“Se non altro, sappiamo che è andato tutto per il meglio, no?” le ricorda incoraggiante Ron.   
Hermione annuisce meccanica, perché quel che le preme dentro non può essere speso – non certo con chi le ha mostrato sino in fondo la propria lealtà.   
Non ha detto a Sirius delle due bacchette.   
Non ha detto nulla dell’esplicita minaccia di Von Kessel.   
Non l’ha fatto per non compromettere Draco, ma l’implacabile vocina che i più chiamano ‘ _coscienza_ ’ ruggisce da ore.   
__Stupida che non sei altro! Anche Malfoy è entrato di notte nella Foresta Proibita. Si è compromesso da solo! Quella bacchetta può essere la prova che…  
  
Hermione strizza le palpebre e manda a dormire il tarlo.   
Florian è aggressivo, oscuro e doppio. Draco, _no_.   
La sua gentilezza non sembrava recitata e la sua paura era autentica.   
Avrà fatto una bravata, magari incoraggiato da Von Kessel. I ragazzi sono stupidi, orgogliosi e fragili.   
Se raccontasse quello che sa, Malfoy si troverebbe nei guai: tacendo lo protegge e aggiunge un nodo stretto al loro invisibile filo.   
Florian la terrorizza, ma ha commesso un grave errore: ha svegliato il suo agonismo. Se accettasse di farsi da parte senza colpo ferire, non sarebbe la migliore amica di un Prescelto senza paura.   
  
“Ah, finalmente… Dove vi eravate nascosti, piccioncini?” li apostrofa malefico Fred Weasley, che non perde occasione per mettere in imbarazzo il fratello, senza preoccuparsi di mietere al dunque vittime innocenti.   
“Spiritoso,” ringhia Ron, e spintona un paio di matricole per guadagnarsi l’attenzione di Harry.   
“Senti… Mi dispiace,” bofonchia a testa bassa. “Lo ammetto: mi sono comportato come un idiota… E lo so che adesso non ha molto senso, ma io…”   
Potter sorride a mezza bocca, il capo inclinato e una scintilla ilare a serpeggiargli negli occhi chiari. “Hai ragione, sei un cretino, Ron,” sogghigna, prima di sbattergli tra le braccia un grosso uovo dorato. “Ma non abbastanza da non aiutarmi con la seconda prova, spero.”   
Weasley si volge un poco, quasi a cercare la sua approvazione.   
Hermione annuisce. “Certo che ti aiuterà. E siccome uno stupido non basta, vi darò una mano anch’io.”   
Seamus Finnigan libera un gran fischio soddisfatto, quasi a siglare la pace ormai conquistata, mentre Dean Thomas, impettito e fiero, salta su una sedia e s’improvvisa bardo della giornata.   
“Harry Potter è un eroe, sissignore! Lo pensa chiunque l’abbia visto combattere oggi!” esordisce pomposo. “Certo, anche Diggory se l’è cavata bene, ma…”   
“Diggory è bellissimo!” cinguetta Lavanda, ma un’occhiataccia di Ginny la riduce a un mortificato silenzio.   
“Be’, il suo non era un drago femmina,” puntualizza piccato il cronista. “Immaginate: Cedric solo nell’arena e quel bestione che lo scruta famelico.”   
  
“So di cosa parla…” le sussurra Harry all’orecchio.   
Hermione, per tutta risposta, gli regala un sorriso stiracchiato.   
“Piuttosto… Ma dov’eravate tu e Ron?”   
  
“Allora Diggory vede questa pietra e ne tira fuori un cane…”   
  
_Un cane, già… È proprio un giorno da cani_ , pensa Hermione, fingendo uno smodato interesse per la cronaca di Thomas al solo fine di eludere risposte scomode.   
  
“Il drago guata il segugio, mentre Cedric afferra l’uovo, ma… Che disdetta! Il lucertolone ci ripensa e quasi lo frigge!”   
Finnigan commenta con un altro fischio dei suoi.   
“E Fleur? Come ha combattuto la splendida Fleur?”   
  
“Non è splendida. Ha solo una parlata molto strascicata,” grugnisce Ginevra a mezza bocca, sotto lo sguardo divertito dei gemelli.   
  
“Il drago la minaccia, ma la sua bellezza lo vince…”   
  
“Non è stata la bellezza, ma una ninna- _lagna_ che per poco non fa addormentare anche me,” interviene ancora Ginny.   
Dean le rifila un’occhiata piena di disappunto.   
  
“Mi stai rovinando la performance, lo sai? Dov’ero rimasto… Ah, sì! La bella incanta il drago, ma non abbastanza a lungo da mettersi in salvo: il mostro spalanca le fauci assassine e le erutta contro fiamme incandescenti!”   
  
Lavanda squittisce di terrore recitato, poi realizza che nessuno presta attenzione al suo turbamento e assume un atteggiamento piccato e contegnoso.   
  
“Quanto a Krum, stupisce tutti restando a terra. Il campione di Durmstrang rinuncia alla scopa, ma non al corpo a corpo. Prima colpisce il drago sul muso, poi, agilissimo, ne evita la coda e conquista l’uovo. Peccato che il bestione faccia di quel che resta una gran frittata, privandolo di punti preziosi.”   
Harry sorride. Dean gli si rivolge con un inchino.   
“Chi non sbaglia un incantesimo, invece, è tra noi. Dunque… Onore a Potter, domatore di draghi e campione di Grifondoro!”   
  
Il giubilo della Casa esplode in un sonoro applauso.   
  
Applaude anche Hermione, con il cuore in gola e la coscienza sporca: deve trovare il modo di rivedere Draco. Deve cogliere sulla sua bocca una verità che la salvi.   
Non sa che quelle labbra l’aspettano comunque, come una condanna ineluttabile.   
Come una profezia che non salverà nessuno. 

***

“Sei uno stupido!”   
  
Il colpo è tanto repentino che Florian non riesce ad anticiparlo.   
Le qualità innate che gli rendono facile prevaricare i coetanei sono poca cosa se raffrontate all’esperienza dei sicari di Voldemort.   
Di _un_ sicario, soprattutto.   
Gli occhi di Barty sono spaventosi, scoloriti come sono dalla follia e da un carcere mille volte più duro di Azkaban – quello della vergogna e dell’odio paterno.   
“Cosa credevi di fare, dì?”   
Malgrado gli abiti di Malocchio gli diano l’aspetto di un naufrago, Crouch è tutto fuorché ridicolo o grottesco: è terrificante.   
“Tu e quell’altro dovevate sistemare Potter, e invece cosa avete combinato?”   
Il viso del Mangiamorte è ormai tanto vicino al suo che ne respira l’alito fetido, ripugnante.   
Florian strizza le palpebre e volge un poco il capo.   
“Oh… Il _signorino_ non vuole mescolarsi agli umili soldati?” sogghigna Barty, poi gli tira uno schiaffo fortissimo. “Stammi bene a sentire, piccolo stupido… Io so cosa significa finire davanti al Wizengamot e non ho la minima intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza, anche perché otterrei senz’altro una condanna capitale…”   
Misura le parole, Crouch: le lascia rotolare sulla lingua come pallottole di sterco.   
  
Florian ha evitato il più possibile d’interrogarsi sui corollari dell’impresa in cui si è imbarcato; ora che il conto gli è stato presentato, è troppo tardi per tornare indietro: con il sangue firmi contratti che solo la vita rescinderà.   
  
“Cosa dovevate fare, voi due?”   
Von Kessel esita.   
Crouch gli punta alla gola la bacchetta. Ha già usato il _Crucio_ una volta per il gusto di torturare; non ha l’aria di qualcuno che si sia mai pentito della scelta.   
“Dovevamo truccare… La prova del drago, signore.”   
Barty ride – una fila di denti giallastri da predatore. “Invece cos’è successo? Potter se l’è cavata… È andato benissimo, Potter.”   
“Mi dispiace,” sussurra Florian. “Ci sono stati… Dei contrattempi.”   
Crouch stringe le labbra sottili come una tagliola. “ _Contrattempi_?” Sorride con il compiacimento di uno squalo. “ _Contrattempo_ è qualcosa che non puoi controllare, non un accidente che cerchi e procuri con le tue stesse, stupide mani.”   
Barty si china e lo solleva con energia; fissa i suoi occhi terrorizzati, le foglie e i rametti che gli lordano i capelli, il labbro che gli ha rotto con il primo manrovescio.   
Sa che non gli opporrà resistenza, perché è pietrificato da un sacrosanto terrore.   
Ha giocato al Mangiamorte con la leggerezza dell’età: ora che ne ha incontrato uno vero, la recita non gli piace più e la maschera lo soffoca.  
“Io non obbedisco a Karkaroff. Io obbedisco solo a _Lui_ , al Signore Oscuro. E se voi non siete in grado di servirlo… Se mi ostacolate il passo, io vi cancello. È chiaro?”   
Florian annuisce. Crouch abbandona la presa dalla sua giacca.   
“È stato il Preside a suggerire a Hagrid di liberare l’ippogrifo,” articola freddissimo. “Il vecchio Albus è un lupo travestito da agnello e già sospetta qualcosa.”   
Florian deglutisce a fatica.   
“Vi credete tanto furbi, ma vi siete tirati addosso l’attenzione di chiunque.”   
C’è disprezzo e astio autentico nelle parole di Barty.   
C’è la misura di un fallimento che lo umilia oltre misura.   
“Prendilo come un avvertimento. La prossima volta non sarò così discreto.”   
Von Kessel respira appena e annuisce con un lieve cenno del capo.   
Crouch affonda le dita nei suoi capelli, strattonandone qualche ciocca. “Ora renditi utile…” sussurra, porgendogli una ben nota fiaschetta e un ciuffo di capelli stopposi. “La mia scorta di Polisucco si è quasi esaurita.”   
“Ma come…”   
“Sei un ragazzo pieno d’iniziativa, no? Arrangiati.”   
Florian dischiude le labbra.   
“O _crepa_ ,” sibila ancora Barty, rinnovando la minaccia della _Cruciatus_.   
Solleva i palmi, arreso e sconfitto.   
In questo giorno da cani, anche le orecchie di un leopardo spazzano terra.   



	22. Nebel

_Caro papà,  
l’ultima volta in cui ti ho scritto una lettera degna di questo nome avevo sette anni e la convinzione di poter ottenere una fenice facendo leva tanto sulla forza argomentativa delle mie opinioni, tanto sull’eccellente grafia di cui mamma andava così fiera.  
Sembrano passati secoli da allora – e forse è proprio così – ma l’urgenza che mi spinge a prendere la penna è la stessa.  
Noi due ci siamo sempre capiti al primo sguardo: non ho mai avuto bisogno di una pergamena per confrontarmi con te, per dividere preoccupazioni e dubbi. Questa volta, però, devo affidare a un gufo quello che non potrei raccontarti di persona – non subito, almeno.  
Come saprai, ero in missione in Albania, per conto della Gringott.  
L’incarico in sé non era nulla di gravoso – una vecchia cava infestata, che ho ripulito in meno di mezza giornata – ma quanto ne è seguito minaccia di avere un’importante ricaduta sulla vita di tutti noi. Di Harry, in particolar modo.  
Ero a Koplik, un villaggio al confine con il Montenegro, quando mi è stato recapitato uno strano messaggio. Dalla consistenza al colore della carta, aveva tutta l’aria d’essere una comunicazione militare. Al contrario delle mie aspettative, però, non c’erano né timbri, né bolli che potessero confortare quella mia prima impressione.  
La grafia, stretta e spigolosa, apparteneva a qualcuno che conosci bene, perché i racconti delle sue gesta hanno illuminato alcuni dei tuoi più bei racconti sugli anni di Hogwarts.  
Parlo di Paddy O’ Donnell – o forse dovrei dire oggi ‘il colonnello O’ Donnell’.  
A questo punto ti porrai quantomeno due domande: che poteva volere da me un tuo vecchio compagno di scuola? Perché non ti ho informato subito?  
Per questo ti scrivo: per risponderti con un’accuratezza che mancherebbe probabilmente alle mie parole.  
Confesso di aver fissato il messaggio per un paio di minuti con la testa del tutto vuota: non solo il contenuto non era granché illuminante, ma la sottotraccia mi sfuggiva del tutto.  
O’ Donnell mi chiedeva d’incontrare uno dei suoi uomini in un minuscolo borgo nei pressi del Prokletije Park, in piena riserva naturale. Il luogo riparato – per non dire desolato – era funzionale alla segretezza di un incontro, che, teneva a farmi sapere, avrebbe avuto conseguenze significative per la pace del Mondo Magico.  
Se devo essere onesto, papà, ho pensato più a un tiro di Slobo Ivanović, uno Spezzaincantesimi serbo di cui sono diventato amico nelle ultime settimane, che non a una comunicazione essenziale come poi si è rivelata.  
Sono andato, nondimeno, perché avevo completato il mio incarico prima del previsto e non avevo programmi che una piccola deviazione potesse guastare.  
L’area balcanica è una regione dalla bellezza assassina e pericolosa, ma la guerra che v’imperversa da anni l’ha massacrata: per entrare in Montenegro ho dovuto sfruttare le credenziali babbane che mi ha fornito la Gringott, e anche allora non è stato facile convincere tre Caschi Blu annoiati del fatto che fossi un innocuo fotografo naturalista.  
Prima o poi dovrò dare ragione a mamma e tagliarmi i capelli; sul momento, la mia priorità era liberarmi di quegli scomodi testimoni e pagare un paio di birre a Slobo per l’inventiva.  
Sul limitare di un ridicolo insediamento – tre o quattro case al massimo, accanto a un ruscello in secca – ho trovato tuttavia quel che cercavo: e le risposte alle domande che non osavo farmi, e un diversivo utile a non farmi rimpiangere la relativa quiete dei giorni precedenti.  
“Kaspar Von Kessel,” ha sibilato secco un energumeno di quasi due metri, prima di battere i tacchi quasi si trovasse davanti un generale.  
Ho aperto la bocca e devo aver assunto un’espressione appena più intelligente di quella che ha Ron al risveglio, perché il mio ospite ha ostentato subito un’aria più rilassata e mi ha porto la mano.  
“Sono uno degli uomini del colonnello O’ Donnell,” mi ha detto. “Lei deve essere Bill Weasley.”  
Ho ricambiato senza esitazione la stretta, perché la mano di un uomo ti racconta del proprietario più di qualunque voce o documento.  
Kaspar Von Kessel aveva dita eleganti, ma fredde; la presa ferma e la pelle asciutta. Ne ho dedotto che non mentiva: stringeva come un soldato e, come un soldato, si moveva secondo ordini precisi.  
“Ho ricevuto il messaggio del colonnello,” ho detto, “ma non credo di aver capito a cosa debba il piacere di questo incontro.”  
Von Kessel ha stretto le labbra, poi mi ha indicato una delle costruzioni in pietra prospicienti il ruscello. “Parliamone al sicuro. Le pareti hanno già assorbito il mio incantesimo.”  
Kaspar Von Kessel mi ha introdotto in quello che aveva tutta l’aria d’essere un capanno da caccia. Se vi viveva qualcuno, senz’altro l’aveva abbandonato da qualche secolo, perché polvere e ragnatele erano gli arredi più consistenti dopo un grosso tavolo di ciliegio.  
“Non posso offrirle molto. Ho con me solo le razioni che ci fornisce la Zauberbundeswehr.”  
Ho accettato comunque un paio di gallette, pregandolo di abbandonare le formule di cortesia. A occhio e croce, quel tipo poteva avere venti come quarant’anni, ma non è mia abitudine gestire i rapporti come se fossero un gioco di forza o di anzianità.  
Von Kessel ha riso – e ho capito che era poco più di un ragazzino, anche se ingessato in quella formalità legnosa che hanno anche certi nostri lord.  
“Come mai uno delle forze di difesa speciali del Ministero della Magia Tedesco è finito sui Balcani?” gli ho chiesto, immaginando fosse proprio la ragione per cui c’eravamo incontrati.  
E ora comincia la storia che devo raccontarti – senza alcun piacere.  
“Come saprai, questa è considerata una zona nevralgica – in verità non ne sapevo quasi niente, ma ho preferito glissare – per ragioni che coinvolgono tanto i maghi, quanto i Babbani. A essere onesti, sino a non molto tempo fa pensavamo che fosse un problema dei Babbani, e che i maghi finissero con il restare coinvolti solo perché costretti ad abitare in quest’area, ma così non è.”  
Ho inghiottito un morso di galletta, tentando di raccogliere le idee. “Intendi dire che hanno preso parte al conflitto anche dei fattucchieri?”  
Kaspar mi ha fissato con un’attenzione che gli occhi quasi bianchi hanno reso spaventosa. “No. Il colonnello O’ Donnell e alcuni di noi temono che i Balcani siano il teatro di una guerra perché il Signore Oscuro ha avvelenato queste terre.”  
La galletta mi è caduta di bocca, ha raggiunto il pavimento lurido e si è spezzata in mille, eloquenti frammenti.  
Ricordi quanto accaduto a Hogwarts durante il primo anno di scuola di Ron?  
Ricordi delle chiacchiere che si fecero e delle voci che erano state riportate a noi dell’Ordine?  
“Accanto ai soldati dell’esercito regolare, hanno fatto la comparsa esseri mostruosi,” ha chiarito Von Kessel. “Mio fratello è stato ferito da uno di loro, ma, per fortuna, la mia famiglia non corre il rischio di essere contaminata dalla licantropia.”  
“Licantropia?”  
“Già. Ma i Babbani licantropizzati, secondo il colonnello, sono solo il sintomo di una malattia che conosciamo e che dovremmo curare.”  
Ho annuito. “Avete già avvertito il Ministro, vero?”  
Kaspar mi ha restituito una strana occhiata. “Abbiamo fatto il possibile per allertare il Ministero della Magia inglese, almeno quanto il Ministero ha fatto il possibile per farci sapere che le nostre preoccupazioni non erano considerate né fondate, né gradite. Quanto all’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, il titolare sembra svanito nel nulla.”  
Von Kessel ha fatto una pausa.  
“Il colonnello crede che sia già in atto un nuovo tentativo di eversione e che non sia possibile combatterlo se non agendo dall’interno del sistema.”  
“In poche parole, poiché c’è il rischio che nel Ministero ci siano funzionari corrotti, è meglio evitare di rispettare il protocollo.”  
“Proprio questo.”  
Ci siamo congedati dopo poco.  
A O’ Donnell, tramite Von Kessel, ho fatto avere un messaggio in cui lo rassicuravo in merito a quello che poi ho fatto: che ti avrei riferito tutto. Che l’Ordine, agendo come di consueto dietro le quinte, avrebbe forse potuto impedire che si arrivasse per l’ennesima volta a sfiorare la tragedia.  
Non ho condiviso le mie ansie in merito allo stato del Ministero, perché vivo troppo a lungo lontano per conoscere davvero la situazione. Mi pare tuttavia che quel corvaccio di Percy abbia a che fare con Crouch; forse dovresti scambiare due chiacchiere con tuo figlio, che ne dici?  
Quanto al resto, mi chiedo se non sia una sinistra coincidenza che il Torneo Tremaghi si svolga a Hogwarts proprio nell’anno in cui Chi-Sappiamo pare intenzionato a risollevare il capo.  
Charlie ti ha detto niente?  
Sto meditando di fare una visita alla cara, vecchia scuola. Non m’illudo che possa essere un piacere, ma mi contenterei, una volta tanto, di veder fallire il mio fiuto da Spezzaincantesimi.  
Se ti conosco come spero e come credo, questa mia raggiungerà molto presto Silente. Come già in passato, il Preside di Hogwarts è l’unico a possedere abbastanza autorità e prestigio da imporsi su chi ci governa.  
Quali saranno le tue scelte, sappi che sono con te: vivo in un mondo di pace che la tua generazione ha pagato a caro prezzo.  
È ora che la mia cominci a pagare i suoi debiti.  
Bill  
  
  
_ “Che ne dici, Severus?”  
La voce di Silente non lascia trapelare emozioni.  
Come ormai tipico dei loro segreti conciliaboli, si sono incontrati ch’era notte fonda e un vento gelido sferzava i fianchi della guferia.  
“Dico che aggiunge molte informazioni a quelle in nostro possesso, ma non saprei indicare quanto utili, o in che misura utilizzabili.”  
“Se non per un dettaglio, che, sono certo, hai notato anche tu.”  
Severus stringe le labbra e annuisce, prima di mostrargli due fiale.  
“Di cosa si tratta?”  
“Le ha trovate Sirius Black nella Foresta Proibita. Chiunque le abbia perdute, è probabilmente lo stesso fattucchiere che ha ucciso l’unicorno.”  
Silente socchiude le palpebre, interessato.  
“L’elemento utile cui fate menzione, Preside, è il ricorrere di un nome che abbiamo già preso in considerazione: Von Kessel. Bill Weasley c’informa che ne ha incontrato uno, ma quell’uno è dalla nostra parte. In caso contrario dubito che si sarebbe adoperato in prima persona per allertare l’Ordine.”  
“Eccellente considerazione, cui un altro interessante lascito aggiunge spessore e pregnanza. Mi è stata inviata una pergamena informativa dal gabinetto del Ministro della Magia Tedesco. Michael Von Humboldt ha un inglese terribile, ma pare un tipo ragionevole e pragmatico. Il suo medico personale, guarda un po’ che curiosa combinazione, si chiama Axel Von Kessel e pare proprio che sia il padre della nostra staffetta.”  
Severus libera un sospiro. “Non esistono coincidenze, solo fili troppo sottili perché possiamo coglierli.”  
Albus sogghigna tra sé. “Il tuo cinismo disilluso è pari solo al tuo talento di pozionista, ma in questo caso hai senz’altro ragione. Sospettare dei Von Kessel, alla luce dei fatti, non avrebbe molto senso. Dalle informazioni di cui disponiamo, uno combatte per la pacificazione dei Balcani, dunque al fianco dei Babbani – e converrai con me che un sodale di Voldemort preferirebbe il Wizengamot a una simile eventualità. L’altro è legato da uno stretto rapporto d’amicizia con un uomo al di sopra di ogni sospetto.”  
“E un Thestral non può nuocere a un unicorno, per tornare al primo punto della nostra ricostruzione.”  
“Già. Un Thestral non può nuocere a un unicorno.”  
Severus stappa la prima delle fialette. “Un Thestral, forse, no, ma Florian Von Kessel l’ha fatto per certo.”  
Il Preside non pare stupito – ma c’è davvero qualcosa che possa cogliere di sorpresa Silente? – quanto divertito dalle ipotesi combinatorie che si profilano sulla scacchiera.  
È uno stratega anche Piton, ma ha più cuore: non sarà mai calcolatore e spietato come il mago che lo fronteggia.  
“Ogni fiala contiene una misura, seppure minima, di sangue e ossa d’unicorno. Ciascuna di queste pozioni, soprattutto, rivela capacità combinatorie che neppure il nostro miglior studente dell’ultimo anno.”  
“Di cosa si tratta?”  
“Dal colore si direbbe _Dracumperio_ , un filtro molto antico, di origine carpata. Charlie Weasley lo conosce di sicuro, poiché è usato dai domatori di draghi per gli esemplari più pericolosi. Probabilmente ne ha sentito parlare anche Hagrid, vista la sua propensione a raccogliere creature disgustose o inutili.”  
Silente si concede un sorrisetto allusivo.  
“Il _Dracumperio_ non è solo molto pericoloso per l’animale, ma conferisce a chi ne entra in possesso il potere di disporre della bestia. Se ne distilla pochissimo, vuoi per gli ingredienti rari, vuoi perché la lavorazione è troppo macchinosa per un comune fattucchiere.”  
“Ma qui, mi sembra evidente, non parliamo di un mago come gli altri.”  
Severus consegna la fiala a Silente. “La famiglia Von Kessel ha una solida tradizione alchemica. Se qualcuno può distillare un filtro tanto complesso, senz’altro è di loro. Il problema è che qui parliamo di un ragazzo.”  
“Pericoloso, come tutti i cuori giovani,” chiosa Albus – e lo fissa con un’intensità che lo fa sentire vulnerabile e nudo.  
  
Anche Severus Piton ha sognato di uccidere e avvelenare.  
Severus Piton ha inventato una fattura che squarta.  
Severus Piton, però, il coraggio d’essere un assassino non l’ha mai avuto.  
  
“Come abbiamo la certezza che sia opera sua?”  
“Sirius Black,” sibila sprezzante il pozionista. “Da mago era inutile e dannoso, ma devo convenire che come cane ha una qualche utilità.”  
Silente ride, ma i suoi occhi restano freddi e distanti. “Ora dobbiamo fare una scelta, Severus. Una pessima scelta. E tutto quel che seguirà potrebbe discendere da questo momento.”  
“Vuole denunciarlo al Wizengamot? Il crimine di cui si è macchiato…”  
Il Preside scuote il capo. “L’atto non è mai pericoloso quanto il pensiero che l’anticipa. Alla sua età, l’unicorno gli è forse parso una pedina sacrificabile senza troppe conseguenze. Il fine dell’assassinio, però, doveva averne e di gravi. Per un miracolo non si sono verificate, ma questo non esclude che…”  
“… Che possa tentare di nuovo: una ragione in più per renderlo inoffensivo. O sbaglio?”  
Silente si accarezza trasognato la barba. “Farlo sarebbe distruggere un pugno di tessere del mosaico prima di aver contemplato tutto il disegno. Dobbiamo capire cosa lo muove, chi e, soprattutto, com’è stato corrotto. Se penetrassimo il mistero dell’unicorno, sono certo che ci avvicineremmo di molto a una lettura plausibile del testo che ora ci sfugge.”  
“… Un testo che non ho fretta di leggere.”  
Il Preside sorride ancora. “Eppure può darsi che sarai il primo, Severus.”  
Piton abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Sei uno dei migliori pozionisti della tua generazione. Sono certo che riuscirai a trovare mezzi e argomenti per avvicinare il nostro giovane amico. Una lingua comune apre le porte alla comprensione, al rispetto, al perdono.”  
 _E al tradimento_ , pensa Severus, ma non ha il coraggio di dirlo.  
Cos’è stato il suo, in fondo? Forse l’obolo tardivo pagato agli occhi più belli di Hogwarts.  
“Dubito che si farà cogliere in fallo, perché ha mostrato di saper operare con una discrezione insolita per la sua età, tuttavia… Vedrò di vigilare sui nostri studenti con più attenzione di quanta non ne abbia già prestata sinora.”  
Il Preside annuisce compiaciuto. “Un’altra cosa, Severus…”  
“Sì?”  
“Tieni d’occhio l’infermeria. Qualche notte fa, l’eccellente Beccuccio ha fatto buona guardia.”

***

La legazione di Durmstrang è tornata nel primo pomeriggio, ma l’eco delle grida entusiaste al seguito di Krum l’ha raggiunto appena: non è la sua festa, non ha saputo rendersi protagonista e tanto gli brucia quasi più delle ferite che gli ha inferto l’ippogrifo.  
Intorpidito dalla febbre, Draco Malfoy è rimasto a spiare oltre l’oblò l’ascendere lento della nebbia che veleggia sul lago, vestendone la superficie ferrosa di fantasmi lattescenti.  
Florian si è annunciato sul far della sera, il viso nascosto dall’ombra e dalle lunghe bande corvine dei suoi capelli.  
“Ti ho portato una cosa,” gli ha detto senza guardarlo. “L’odore fa vomitare, ma funziona abbastanza con le lacerazioni.”  
Draco ha teso il braccio, accogliendo la fiala.  
“Allora? Com’è andata la prova? Se Potter fosse morto, l’avrei già saputo, immagino, ma…”  
Florian comincia a spogliarsi, silenzioso e teso. “Potter sta benissimo. Ha persino ottenuto un punteggio pari a quello di Viktor,” è la laconica replica. “Sono io che ho fatto una cosa stupida.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Niente d’importante. Ho già rimediato, spero.”  
La voce di Von Kessel non è ferma: è spaventato e distante, ma il buio non lo aiuta a sfogliarne l’animo, perché sfuma l’alfabeto segreto con cui il corpo urla e racconta.  
“C’è qualcosa che non devo sapere, vero?” mormora a mezza bocca. “Se è per quello che mi ha fatto l’ippogrifo, non c’è bisogno che…”  
Florian si avvicina di nuovo al suo letto. “Nessuno sa di te… Tranquillo.”  
“No. Hermione lo sa e lo sa anche Krum.”  
“Lei non parlerà. Quanto a Krum, dagli quello che vuole e non ti tradirà.”  
Il tono di Von Kessel è freddissimo.  
“Cioè?”  
Florian non risponde, ma gli porge la bacchetta. “È la tua. L’ho recuperata.”  
  
 _Se l’avesse ritrovata Hermione, avrei avuto una scusa per parlarle._  
  
È un pensiero pericoloso, che il buio inghiotte subito.  
La verità è che ha ancora una scusa – che tutte le scuse del mondo valgono il disturbo d’inchinarsi davanti a chi ti ha salvato la vita.

* _Nebel_ , in tedesco, significa 'nebbia'. In questo caso, ovviamente, non si parla solo del clima!


	23. Rosaspina

Quello delle biblioteche è un tempio immobile, una dimensione metafisica, un’illusione.  
I libri vivono un tempo di carta, che la carne sfoglia, ma non coglie.  
Passiamo noi che li studiamo, che li amiamo, che crediamo di possederli: non loro.  
Le biblioteche non sono cripte, perché non c’è nulla di più vivo della pagina che accarezzi – tu, già consumato dal tempo, che pure t’illudi di durare per sempre. Niente, invece, dura, se non la sapienza polverosa che spii dal basso di uno scaffale ricolmo.  
  
“Vediamo…”  
  
Hermione Granger arriccia le labbra e sfiora con il polpastrello un dorso rugoso e consumato, su cui l’impronta di lettere gotiche è ormai pallida e sbiadita.  
È il _Grimorio delle Fate_ , una delle più antiche compilazioni dedicate alle piante sacre.  
Al biancospino, tuttavia, non è destinato che un pugno di parole – inutili.  
“Lo so che è l’albero prediletto del Popolo delle Colline… Dimmi qualcosa che ignoro!” bofonchia tra sé.  
C’è qualcosa di comico nel suo soliloquio frustrato, ma la solitudine degli Studia serve anche a questo: a difendere l’austerità del Sapere dal prosaico grottesco della tua umanità.  
“Eppure dev’esserci qualcosa di più…”  
  
“Ciao, Hermione!”  
  
Una voce la raggiunge alle spalle, facendole quasi perdere la presa dal Grimorio.  
“Che… Oh, Neville!” annaspa, sperando d’essere brava a simulare almeno quanto a farsi cogliere di sorpresa – _stupida, stupida Hermione_.  
Paciock la fissa perplesso, ma le risparmia domande inopportune.  
“Cosa… Cosa fai qui?” mugugna, ostentando una disinvoltura tanto recitata che prova quasi pena per se stessa.  
“È lo scaffale di Erbologia,” risponde serafico Paciock. “La mia materia preferita.”  
“Ah, sì,” commenta evasiva. “È… È interessante.”  
 _Perché continuo a parlare, se come bugiarda faccio pena?_ le suggerisce un’antipatica vocina piena di buonsenso. _Perché forse ho trovato la soluzione al mio problema_ , è il controcanto altrettanto silenzioso.  
“Tu conosci bene questa sezione, vero?”  
Neville accarezza con sguardo intenerito l’intero scaffale. “Abbastanza. Non li ho ancora letti tutti, ma prima di finire la scuola sono sicuro di riuscirci.”  
Hermione sorride e ripone il Grimorio. “Allora è stata una fortuna incontrarti, perché ho proprio bisogno di un esperto.”  
Paciock arrossisce d’istinto, perché nessuno lo considera mai un interlocutore degno d’attenzione, men che mai portatore di qualità utili.  
È quello imbranato, insignificante, invisibile; quello che parla con i fiori e coccola le mandragole, perché la solitudine quieta di un orto gli ricorda la pace e l’ordine che il Mondo Magico ha dimenticato.  
“Io non sono…”  
“Ho bisogno di scoprire il più possibile su una pianta magica. Qual è il trattato più approfondito?”  
Neville si gratta la guancia. “Dipende da cosa cerchi. È un’erba, un arbusto o un albero? Di terra o d’acqua? Inglese o…”  
“Chiaro, chiaro… Forse è meglio che sia più precisa. Cerco informazioni sul biancospino.”  
“Oh… La pianta delle Fate! E perché, se non sono indiscreto?”  
  
 _Perché il biancospino è uno dei pochi dettagli cui possa aggrapparmi per sciogliere un nido di dubbi._  
Perché se non sai dove guardare, ogni particolare può essere quello essenziale.  
Perché Draco è un biancospino e tanto mi basta.  
  
“Un compito supplementare,” replica spiccia. “Una pergamena e mezzo entro domani e non so dove sbattere la testa!”  
Paciock annuisce comprensivo. “Allora sei fortunata! Phytostomo di Canterbury gli ha dedicato la sua prima opera!”  
“ _Phyto_ -che?” bofonchia a mezza bocca, mentre Neville, con agilità insospettata, scala lo scaffale e le porge un libriccino dalla copertina amaranto.  
Neppure a dirlo, quello che pare un reticolo di vene in rilievo è in realtà lo schizzo di un biancospino.  
“Qui dentro c’è proprio tutto,” sottolinea infervorato Paciock, “ma potrei trovarti anche…”  
È un entusiasmo che conosce bene e che le strappa un sorriso grato: l’aspetta la luce fioca di una candela e la fiamma ben più viva della sua curiosità.  
  
Le bacchette dicono di un mago molto più di quel che un fattucchiere vorrebbe.  
Estrae la sua, Hermione, e l’osserva: legno di vite e cuore di corda di drago.  
La metamorfosi e il coraggio.  
L’arma di una donna che muta nella propria pelle e che non trema davanti a nulla.  
Che legno è il biancospino?  
Antico, prima di tutto, stando ai versi che aprono la trattazione*.  
  
 _Oh, cespuglio del biancospino, che in primavera ti vesti di bianco_  
e al tempo della raccolta ti fai ammantare dal rosso del sangue!  
Come cogli la lana della pecora che ti sfiora,  
così purifica l’iniziato che attraversa la porta della tua siepe  
da ogni male, impurità e collera degli dèi.  
  
È una preghiera ittita del millecinquecento a.C., annota Hermione, il che sta a dire che il culto del biancospino è antico come l’uomo.  
Perché? La risposta segue appena di qualche pagina.  
 __  
Il ciclo naturale del biancospino ne ha fatto il simbolo della fertilità, del momento in cui si raccolgono i frutti della terra, un messaggero della stagione calda.  
Dal punto di vista cultuale, è associato ai riti di primavera, coincidenti con la festa di Beltane, ed è considerato la pianta che propizia le nascite e i matrimoni.  
Il biancospino è inoltre il simbolo dell’Amore Puro, cioè dell’attrazione che muove l’uno contro l’altro gli opposti.  
Nell’albero si rinviene, infatti, la sintesi alchemica dell’acqua e del fuoco, del maschile e del femminino.  
Sua è una doppia natura, fatta di pericolose spine e fiori delicatissimi.  
  
Hermione solleva il viso dalla pagina, le guance in fiamme e uno strano ronzio a mangiarle i pensieri.  
Spietato come un guerriero, delicato come una vergine: Florian e Draco.  
“Cretina… Sarebbe troppo semplice così,” bofonchia a mezza bocca.  
Vorrebbe che Draco fosse innocente, ma ne ha già sfiorate le ombre. Sospetta – purtroppo – che siano soprattutto quelle a renderlo tanto evidente ai suoi occhi.  
“Se non altro… Non è tasso,” sospira.  
Non impugna una pianta dalla linfa velenosa.  
  
 _Nell’antichità, era la pianta consacrata alla Dea Madre, rappresentata come una vergine cacciatrice. In tale figura confluivano da un lato una sensualità sfrenata e seducente, dall’altro la spietatezza del guerriero._  
La Dea, nei fatti, incarna e presiede all’equilibrio delle cose, che non è fatto solo di luce e di ordine, ma anche di oscurità e mutamento.  
Torna il tema duale della natura femminile, istintiva, intuitiva e caotica, contrapposta a un maschile prevedibile e ordinato.  
  
“Si vede che a scrivere questa roba è stato un uomo,” mugugna Hermione. “Non mi risulta che Ron o Harry siano il cervello della nostra squadra!”  
Si gratta la guancia, scribacchia un paio di note.  
Biancospino.  
Natura duale.  
Caos e raziocinio.  
La solita, molesta zanzara del dubbio le ronza in testa.  
Draco è un calcolatore?  
E come si colloca, Hermione Granger, in questa incomprensibile partita?  
 __  
I Celti chiamano il biancospino Huath, “terribile”, nome che richiama il timore reverenziale per tutto ciò che è sconosciuto e che possiede una potente energia magica.  
Si crede, infatti, che proprio quest’albero ospiti le fate e tutti quegli esseri intermundi che vivono a stretto contatto con la natura: creature benefiche e benevole, se rispettate, ma spietate e vendicative nei confronti di chi abbia tenuto una condotta empia.  
La natura sacra del biancospino spiega perché sia vietato abbatterlo, se non nel corso della sacra festa di Beltane, quando sono le fate ad autorizzare il taglio dei rami, quantunque in una modesta quantità.  
Là dove l’arbusto costruisce fitte siepi, si sospetta che stiano le porte per l’Altromondo – a maggior ragione se tre alberi di biancospino si dispongono a formare un angolo acuto.  
La forza magica da essi sprigionata consente al mago che la sfrutta di ottenere una Conoscenza trascendente.  
 _Fiabe e leggende comuni a tutta la tradizione occidentale vedono nel biancospino il tramite di un sonno magico, che conduce a dimensioni inesplorate: è con una spina di biancospino che Odino fa precipitare Brunilde in un magico torpore, e biancospino è l’albero sotto cui si addormenta Merlino, vittima di Viviana. E ancora: la principessa Rosaspina, nella fiaba della Bella Addormentata nel Bosco, cade vittima di un fuso fatto del legno di tale albero._  
  
Hermione si appunta una ciocca oltre l’orecchio.  
Cos’è l’amore, se non un terribile narcotico?  
Nel gioco delle coincidenze e dei rimandi, sua è la posizione di una vittima. O di una stupida.  
  
 _Il biancospino è il guardiano dei luoghi magici e, come le fate che lo abitano, è ambivalente, imprevedibile, indecifrabile._  
È l’Inconoscibile che si rivela nell’intreccio complesso delle sue ramificazioni.  
I rami ritorti, i numerosi fusti avviluppati, sembrano nascondere un tesoro prezioso, che tuttavia si rivela solo a chi si abbandona all’albero, offrendosi al suo spirito.  
  
“Dunque?” sospira tra sé Hermione. “Devo fidarmi o stargli lontana?”  
Si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia, la testa rovesciata, le palpebre strette.  
Il biancospino è un ossimoro: ecco cos’ha imparato oggi. È una rosellina selvatica, che ti attira con il candore dei suoi petali e ti ferisce con mille spine.  
Una pianta che t’inebria, sino a farti cadere in un torpore letargico.  
Una seduzione irresistibile, e un pericolo.  
“D’accordo, ora sembro Lavanda,” sussurra.  
Qualcuno alle sue spalle ride, ma senza malizia.  
Si raddrizza confusa, per incontrare un paio di penetranti occhi neri.  
Viktor.  
“Ciao,” annaspa.  
Krum accenna un sorriso, poi un piccolo inchino; non siede che quando lo invita, come un cavaliere d’altri tempi.  
“Io no voleva spaventare te. Pero cvando devo nascondere me, cvesto posto è prezioso.”  
“Nasconderti?”  
Viktor le indica un punto preciso oltre la fila degli scaffali: un paio di ragazze dalle guance arrossate e dallo sguardo rapace dardeggiano di occhiate deluse la sala di lettura.  
“Ah, le scalmanate!” ridacchia Hermione. “Suppongo che sia il prezzo della celebrità!”  
Krum stira le labbra per cortesia, ma è evidente che non trova la situazione granché divertente.  
“Tutte ragazze cvi sono molto… Come dire…”  
“ _Fastidiose_ , Viktor, lo immagino,” suggerisce complice. “Se può consolarti, nessuno mi considera abbastanza femminile da poter essere chiamata tale, perciò non credo che tu debba temere anche un mio agguato.”  
“Stupidi,” grugnisce il bulgaro. “Tu sei molto carina!”  
Hermione apre la bocca, ma non le esce niente che suoni abbastanza intelligente e disinvolto da mascherare il disagio. “Sei gentile, Viktor,” balbetta, chiedendosi perché le tocchi sempre il principe azzurro sbagliato.  
Forse è daltonica lei.  
Forse il Destino ha un senso dell’umorismo che le sfugge.  
“Io volevo chiedere. Tu viene al ballo con me?”  
E il cuore, dopo un triplo carpiato, le arriva in gola e li resta.  
Incastrato.  
“Come?”  
“Il Ballo del Ceppo,” sottolinea didattico Krum. “Io posso invitare una dama. Io invita te.”

***

L’infermeria di Hogwarts puzza d’umido e di chiuso.  
La responsabile – una grossa matrona innocua – esamina le sue ferite con l’espressione desolata di una chioccia. “Ma come è successo?”  
La pozione di Florian ha sanato la carne in superficie, cancellando l’impronta del becco di quel maledetto gallinaccio. Resta l’edema della frattura, ma non è nulla che possa comprometterlo.  
“La notte si forma molto ghiaccio sul pontile della nostra arca. Sono caduto male.”  
Madama Chips annuisce comprensiva. “E quando?”  
Florian gli scocca un’occhiata eloquente.  
“Il giorno della prima prova del Torneo. Ci tenevo tanto a vederla, ma…”  
 __  
Dovevi fare l’attore, pare suggerirgli il sorrisino che increspa le labbra di Von Kessel.  
 _Se vuoi nascondere la verità, devi esibirla_ : ecco uno dei motti tanto amati dai Malfoy.  
La sua disavventura notturna minacciava di alimentare scomode voci? Basta entrare a Hogwarts dalla porta principale, a testa alta e con una favola credibile da piazzare al tribunale del caso.  
È anche così che un altro serpente bianco si è salvato dal carcere: Draco non vale meno.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare: il Torneo è solo all’inizio e avrai senz’altro modo di recuperare,” lo tranquillizza l’infermiera. “Due parti di _Ossofast_ diluita e tra un paio di giorni braccio e spalla saranno come nuovi.”  
“Grazie.”  
“È il mio dovere, anche se a volte mi chiedo perché non mi sia data all’Erbologia. Le piante hanno almeno il buonsenso di non danneggiarsi da sole. I ragazzi, se non ci pensa il Quiddich…”  
“Farò il possibile, allora, per non darle altro disturbo.” _Anche perché non ci tengo_ , pensa, ma si guarda bene dal dirlo.  
Florian attende paziente in un angolo che la Chips completi la medicazione, poi lo affianca.  
“Hai avuto un’ottima idea. Nessuno sarebbe tanto idiota da farsi curare qui dentro, se avesse la coscienza sporca!”  
Draco sogghigna soddisfatto. “Tu sarai pure un genio, ma io sono un Malfoy. Anche la mia famiglia ha qualche… _Abilità innata_?”  
Florian socchiude le palpebre. Gli occhi chiari sono ora morbidi come velluto. “Mi era mancato tutto questo,” mormora a testa bassa. “Pensavo che…”  
“Non ti ho abbandonato. Non ho voltato le spalle a te, né alla missione. Voglio farmi onore, ma questo vuol dire che…”  
Un rumore di passi li sorprende, spezzando lo scambio serrato.  
  
“Buongiorno, signori.”  
  
La voce di Severus Piton è gelida come una lama. Alle sue spalle, gli allievi di Grifondoro e Serpeverde attendono annoiati di prendere posto nell’Aula di Pozioni.  
“Signor Malfoy… Vedo che qualche grave motivo vi ha purtroppo sottratto al nostro consesso.”  
C’è qualcosa di strisciante nelle parole del pozionista; accenti allusivi e pericolosi.  
Draco non abbassa lo sguardo. “Sono scivolato, signore. Pensavo che fosse cosa da poco, ma mi sbagliavo. Madama Chips, tuttavia, ha detto che guarirò in fretta.”  
Un guizzo che potresti definire _ironico_ serpeggia negli occhi scuri di Piton, ma le sue labbra sottili restano immobili.  
“Possiamo entrare?” domanda qualcuno alle spalle del professore.  
“Sì, cominciate ad accomodarvi,” replica il pozionista, con l’inconfondibile, flemmatica cadenza. “E voi, signori? Ci farete l’onore?”  
Draco e Florian scambiano una rapida occhiata, poi annuiscono, sedendo sul fondo dell’aula.  
Hermione, al fianco di Potter, siede invece in prima fila. Non si è mai volta nella sua direzione – e il dettaglio, in qualche modo, lo disturba.  
“Signori? La lezione di oggi verterà sul controllo,” esordisce Piton – e il suo sguardo continua a frugarli. “E quando parlo di ‘ _controllo_ ’, mi riferisco a quel genere di assoggettamento fittizio che segue all’assunzione di un potente farmaco.”  
Florian, al suo fianco, s’irrigidisce un poco.  
“Chi di voi sa dirmi il nome di almeno uno di questi filtri?”  
La prima ad alzare la mano, neppure a dirlo, è Hermione Granger – il pozionista, nondimeno, finge d’ignorarla.  
“Allora? Non c’è proprio _nessuno_ in grado di rispondere a un quesito tanto elementare?”  
“ _Veritaserum_ ,” propone Blaise Zabini con espressione compiaciuta.  
“Corretto. Dieci punti per Serpeverde.”  
“Però sono stata io la prima che…” tenta Hermione, ma il lungagnone rosso di pelo, seduto alla sua destra, le chiude la bocca con una manata decisa.  
“Signor Weasley! Potreste aver fatto l’unica scelta opportuna di una breve vita costellata di fallimenti. Avevo giustappunto intenzione di togliere una cinquantina di punti a Grifondoro, ma mi limiterò a venti per la buona volontà che avete dimostrato.”  
Il pozionista motteggia e pare assorbito dagli studenti, ma Draco non si sente tranquillo.  
La tensione di Florian, d’altra parte, gli comunica che a gridare non è solo il suo istinto.  
“… Tuttavia non pensavo a quel nobile, essenziale filtro, quanto a una pozione molto più antica. Il _Dracumperio_. Qualcuno di voi ne ha sentito parlare?”  
Florian, pallidissimo, pare una statua di cera.  
Gli occhi di Piton, fissi su di lui, sono un indice accusatore.  
  
“Voi, per esempio,” sibila – un’allusione precisa come una stoccata. “Non volete darci un altro saggio della vostra preparazione, signor Von Kessel?”  
  
 _  
_ * Il corsivo che segue, con lievi aggiustamenti stilistici e di contenuto, per adattarlo alla mia narrazione, è tratto da Paul Devins, _La scoperta dell’Argimusco, Il Talismano dell’Eterna Giovinezza_ , Barbelo&Sophia, 2011, 102 ss.


	24. Spalle al muro

Dei giudici e dei nemici, dei detrattori e dei persecutori, nessuno sarà mai spietato come chi possiede il tuo sangue e la tua carne.  
La famiglia è un peccato che ti porti sulle spalle per tutta la vita, perché anche quando camminerai sulle tue gambe; anche quando sarai a tua volta compagno, sposo, padre, la voce di chi ti ha messo al mondo seguiterà a rimbombarti nella testa.  
  
 _Che stai facendo?_  
Perché lo stai facendo?  
Rendimi orgoglioso di te.  
  
La famiglia è una sottotraccia spietata, l’interlinea invisibile, eppure essenziale di un copione chiamato ‘ _vita_ ’.  
  
 _Sei quello che sono._  
Sarai quello che sono stati.  
  
Le dita di Florian tremano davanti a una teoria di fiale, come non capita mai quando è solo.  
Nel silenzio sacro di una cripta che sa di notte e di muffa, i suoi gesti sono agili e sicuri, come quelli della bestia che gli dorme nel cuore.  
Se nessuno lo guarda, Florian Von Kessel può permettersi d’essere se stesso.  
Dunque?  
Un quattordicenne testardo, insicuro, debole. Uno che si sforza d’essere invisibile e che pure, all’improvviso, morde il freno per gridare che esiste.  
Uno che non ha mai capito qual è il suo posto nel mondo, né sa come scavarsi quella maledetta nicchia.  
Un adolescente che avrebbe un unico talento, se solo, di quando in quando, non l’attraversasse il dubbio orribile che no, non possiede neppure quello: se l’è inventato per essere _qualcosa_.  
  
A iniziarlo all’alchimia è stato suo nonno, Hieronymus Wittgenstein.  
La verità è che non gli ha lasciato scelta, perché pretendeva un erede e se l’è preso.  
“Con te il sangue del mio clan continuerà a esistere,” gli ha ripetuto tante di quelle volte che ha smesso persino di contarle. “A diciassette anni, come nella tradizione della nostra gente, prenderai il mio nome e le insegne dei Wittgenstein.”  
Se anche non avesse già nutrito di suo il sospetto d’essere di troppo nella famiglia Von Kessel, l’illustre trombone che chiama ‘nonno’ non l’ha aiutato a mutare avviso.  
Quando due Mannstiere si congiungono, la linea che prevale è quella del padre; capita, almeno, fino alla seconda, terza gravidanza. A quel punto, forse in virtù di un Ordine Supremo che tutto bilancia, prende il sopravvento il sangue debole.  
Il sangue della madre.  
Florian è proprio questo: una linea debole.  
  
“Leanor avrebbe dovuto contentarsi di un cucciolo solo,” è la litania prediletta di Hieronymus, quando ha voglia di compatirsi, “e ha partorito due bestioni come i tuoi fratelli. Era scontato che la vena dei Von Kessel si sarebbe prosciugata.”  
  
Nessuno dovrebbe mai avere l’impressione d’essere ‘capitato’ al mondo.  
Nessuno dovrebbe mai confrontarsi con il più pericoloso e spietato dei dubbi – _ma che ci faccio qui?_  
Da che ha memoria, invece, Florian inghiotte la consapevolezza d’essere un _incidente_ ; uno sfortunato evento ch’è costato una vita mille volte più preziosa di un leopardo tra i Thestral.  
Poco alla volta, senza quasi rendersene conto, si è arreso a essere _altro_.  
  
 _Se non posso essere un Von Kessel, almeno voglio essere un Wittgenstein._  
  
Essere un Wittgenstein vuol dire essere un alchimista, un pozionista, un veneficatore: non ha altra scelta.  
Quando ha cercato per sé una via alternativa, d’altra parte, si è fatto marchiare come una vacca – e quel sigillo d’infamia, ora che Severus Piton è vicino e, impenetrabile, lo fissa, gli morde la carne come non mai.  
  
   
“Coraggio, signore. Descrivete alla classe come si procede.”  
  
È una voce tagliente, depurata d’ogni accento. Se la sente correre sotto la pelle, Florian, come un brivido imprevisto.  
Draco freme.  
Piton gli porge una scatolina dall’odore immondo.  
“Ecco il primo ingrediente, il più raro. Scommetto che l’avete riconosciuto.”  
“È midollo di unicorno,” sussurra con un filo di voce.  
Gli occhi del pozionista sono uno specchio che non riflette altro se non la sua espressione colpevole e spaventata.  
“Esatto. Midollo di unicorno.”  
Hermione Granger solleva il braccio – il suo sguardo senza paura è l’ennesimo capitolato di condanna.  
“Ma l’unicorno è un animale inviolabile, professore. Com’è possibile che un suo tessuto molle sia utilizzato in una pozione?”  
Piton stira le labbra in un sorriso che ricorda piuttosto una crepa. “Acuta riflessione, signorina Granger. Suppongo che il signor Von Kessel abbia tuttavia una risposta soddisfacente da offrire.”  
Invece no, non ce l’ha, perché è cresciuto a Durmstrang e Durmstrang non è Hogwarts.  
Durmstrang non t’insegna a scegliere, a individuare il confine.  
Durmstrang è una linea d’ombra in cui tutto è lecito.  
“Ogni dieci anni,” articola con difficoltà, “nelle aree in cui l’unicorno è ancora molto diffuso, cioè l’Anatolia e le foreste degli Urali, è concesso di abbattere il capo più anziano. Quello che si ricava dalla bestia, è venduto in un’asta pubblica. La principale piazza europea è Hamburg.”  
Piton annuisce, ma c’è una scintilla crudele nei suoi occhi.  
Come apre la bocca, Florian già sa che non sarà per un complimento.  
“E poi c’è il commercio clandestino,” sibila secco il pozionista. “È sempre possibile agire contro ogni legge e provvedere da soli alla macellazione dell’animale.”  
Florian deglutisce con difficoltà.  
In tedesco, uno dei termini che descrive il macello è _Blutbad_. _Bagno di sangue_. _Massacro_.  
Non riesce a impedirsi di pensare che Piton non stia usando in modo casuale le parole che gli vomita addosso.  
  
Sa chi è.  
Sa cosa ha fatto.  
Florian Von Kessel è la preda.  
  
Un suono acuto quanto provvidenziale lo riscuote all’improvviso.  
“La lezione è finita,” dice secco il professore, rivolgendosi alla classe. “Per il nostro prossimo incontro, voglio almeno una pergamena sugli ingredienti proibiti, sulle ragioni storiche del nome e sulle pozioni che se ne possono ricavare. _Almeno una pergamena_ , Weasley, vuol dire che non saranno tollerati capolavori come il vostro ‘ _la pozione dilatante provoca gonfiore. Punto_.’ Sono stato chiaro?”  
In un altro contesto, Florian avrebbe riso: ne è certo.  
Non gli piace Weasley, non gli piace Potter, non gli piace la Granger, non gli piace nessuno di questi ragazzetti fortunati e mediocri, vissuti al riparo da tutto.  
Non gli piace chiunque gli ricordi come sia patetico il suo tentativo d’essere il migliore per emendare un imperdonabile errore – _è nato_.  
“Potete andare, ora,” sibila Piton, poi torna a guardarlo. “No. Voi no, signor Von Kessel. C’è qualcosa che vorrei domandarle.”

***

 _Questa non ci voleva_.  
  
Draco percorre furibondo il vestibolo interno al cortile di Hogwarts.  
Le matricole rabbrividiscono sotto lo sferzare di un vento gelido, che trascina con sé una nuvolaglia color della pietra, gonfia di neve.  
Non è nulla rispetto al regime polare di Durmstrang, ma è il primo ad accusare un clima tetro almeno quanto i suoi pensieri.  
Se si guarda alle spalle, a deriderlo è un Draco molto diverso da quello che riflette un finestrone del bovindo. Era certo dei propri mezzi, sicuro di poter raggiungere l’obiettivo in modo rapido ed efficace.  
Invece?  
Invece c’è qualcosa, a Hogwarts, che l’ha distratto; che ha come depotenziato una volontà che pretendeva dura come il diamante. A quattordici anni, però, non sei una gemma, ma un panetto di burro – e dovresti ricordartelo prima d’esporti alla fiamma di un’ambizione scellerata.  
La sua è un nome impronunciabile e un custode spaventoso: eccolo là, il vecchio Malocchio, che lo spia dalle guglie della guferia. L’occhio maledetto lo sonda, come lo sguardo gelido di Piton ha attraversato la fragile corazza di Florian.  
Sono in un mare di guai, loro due, e gli conviene tenerlo a mente.  
  
 _Come ne usciamo?_  
  
Mastica pensieri rabbiosi, mentre il cortile poco a poco si spopola.  
La notte precoce dell’inverno invaderà presto ogni spazio, rosicchiando i già radi interstizi di luce. Se fosse un buon osservatore, direbbe che è una terribile metafora dei suoi anni, ma qualcosa lo distrae.  
Il _qualcosa_ , per la verità, è un _qualcuno_ che sembra aspettarlo da tempo, il sorriso compito di una lady e i boccoli al vento.  
“Astoria,” accenna con un essenziale cenno del capo.  
  
La più giovane delle figlie dei Greengrass gli è stata promessa che l’estate era ormai agli sgoccioli, dopo l’ultimo ricevimento della stagione.  
Narcissa, radiosa, l’ha chiamato nel suo studiolo privato e gli ha consegnato una scatolina di velluto cremisi.  
“Quando ho conosciuto tuo padre, avevo la tua età, Draco. Ero poco più di una bambina e Lucius mi sembrava già un uomo. Non sapevo nulla della vita, ma come l’ho visto infilare al mio dito quest’anello, ho capito ch’ero nata per lui e per quel momento.”  
Sono le parole di una donna ancora innamorata, ma al suo orecchio suonano stucchevoli. A quattordici anni, i sentimenti sono carta, non carne. Sfogli poesie e confondi l’emozione con la metrica. Ti sfugge l’essenziale, perché le suggestioni sono ombre e i tuoi occhi non sono abbastanza acuti – o affaticati dallo sforzo di vivere – per coglierle.  
“Ora una nuova lady Malfoy entrerà in questa casa e sarai tu a condurvela.”  
Draco si è prestato con il sussiegoso rispetto che si conviene a una parte recitata; alla maschera arrendevole del figlio e dell’erede perfetto.  
La verità è che non prova niente per Astoria e la parola _fidanzata_ , al suo orecchio, evoca al più il tedio infinito di una festa per vecchi.  
  
“Ciao, Draco,” balbetta lei, abbassando il viso.  
Florian ha detto che è bella, ma ai suoi occhi appare piuttosto come una bambina esile, che arrossisce per nulla: ha begli occhi e splendidi capelli, ma potresti dire altrettanto di una bambola.  
Troppo poco per impressionarlo.  
Troppo poco per inventarsi un sentimento.  
  
“Sono felice di vedere… Di vedere che stai meglio.”  
Draco la percorre con lo sguardo e tanto basta a fargli montare dentro un sordo disagio, perché è soppesandola che gli torna alla mente Hermione.  
È guardandola che si accorge di cosa trova davvero attraente in una ragazza.  
Di Hermione gli piacciono gli occhi affamati e i gesti spicci. Gli piace il modo sempre diretto in cui lo guarda; il fatto che lo tocchi, che lo apostrofi, che lo affronti come un uomo.  
Di Hermione gli piace persino che non è bella, perché nella somma delle sue imperfezioni trova sempre qualcosa che lo sorprende.  
Di Hermione comincia a piacergli _troppo_ , perché sia facile farne lo strumento di un piano scellerato.  
  
“Tu vai al ballo, vero?”  
“Sì. Suppongo che dovrò andarci,” mormora a mezza bocca – uno stupido ricevimento è l’ultima cosa che potrebbe attrarlo al momento.  
 __  
Servi a Krum quel che vuole, così comprerai il suo silenzio: le parole di Florian gli ronzano in testa, moleste.  
La Granger è diventata il cuore della scacchiera senza che arrivasse a rendersene conto per tempo.  
È l’amica del cuore di Potter, dunque un bersaglio utile.  
Piace a Viktor Krum – e questo gliela rende accessibile.  
È l’antitesi delle donne che ha sempre frequentato: e tanto basta a vulnerarlo.  
  
“Io mi chiedevo se…”  
E la Granger si materializza all’improvviso, arruffata e con quell’aria da scoiattolo furibondo che gliela renderebbe riconoscibile tra mille.  
“Sarai la mia dama, no?” dice senza il minimo sentimento.  
Le guance di Astoria cambiano colore un paio di volte, attestandosi infine su di un porpora fiammante.  
“Sì… Certo, Draco,” balbetta.  
Se solo si cercasse nei suoi occhi, non sarebbe tanto fiera d’aver ricevuto l’invito.  
“Hai già un abito adeguato?”  
“Domanderò a mio padre,” pigola ansiosa. “Non ti farò sfigurare.”  
Draco solleva critico un sopracciglio. “Lo spero bene,” articola senza calore, prima di volgerle le spalle.  
  
Arricciata sui freddi gradoni antistanti l’ingresso, Hermione sfoglia assorta un libro ch’è due volte lei. “Cosa leggi?” le domanda, sedendo al suo fianco con studiata noncuranza.  
“Oh… E da dove spunti, tu?” bofonchia, a disagio, eppure abile nel controllare la sorpresa.  
“Non sono inseguito da qualche mostro, se è quello che ti preoccupa,” motteggia in replica.  
Hermione porta lo sguardo al suo braccio e serra le labbra in una smorfia ostile. “Non sei divertente,” risponde gelida. “Fossi in te…”  
Draco libera un profondo sospiro. “Sei arrabbiata, perché ancora non ti ho ringraziata? Credimi, l’avrei fatto se…”  
Gli occhi della Granger sono bui e sospettosi. “Perché non mi racconti piuttosto cosa facevi nella Foresta? Perché non mi spieghi cosa cercava da quelle parti il tuo _adorabile_ amico Florian?”  
Draco apre la bocca e annaspa.  
“Chi siete, voi due? Intendo _sul serio_ , Draco.”

***

“Come posso aiutarvi, signore?”  
La voce gli esce a stento e fatica a controllarne il tremito.  
Piton non si cura di rispondergli subito, ma non smette di fissarlo – e i suoi occhi pungono come aghi.  
“Ho qualche domanda da farvi. Spero che vorrete soddisfare la mia curiosità.”  
Florian deglutisce a fatica, ma sa che non può sottrarsi.  
“Come desiderate,” replica a mezza bocca.  
Piton gli fa cenno di accomodarsi. “Non vi tratterrò molto, non temete. Immagino che avrete di meglio da fare.”  
“Studiare, signore. Il quarto anno è molto impegnativo anche a Durmstrang.”  
Il pozionista socchiude le palpebre. “Non mi sembrate un allievo tardo. Oserei dire l’opposto.”  
Florian china il capo. “Vi ringrazio.”  
“Conosco di fama la vostra famiglia. Un talento come il vostro è qualità rara.”  
La voce di Piton non ha colore. Sceglie con cura le parole, ma l’elogio non è che l’intenzione superficiale. È un uomo pericoloso, il pozionista: ha la profondità di un pozzo e la mutevolezza velenosa del mercurio.  
“Sono abile, ma…”  
“So che avete avuto uno scontro non molto piacevole con due dei miei studenti. Vi prevengo: sono fastidiosi e sovente sono il primo a dover contenere il desiderio di trasfigurarli in qualcosa di utile, ma…”  
  
E il _ma_ resta sospeso, mentre Florian si torce le mani e si sforza d’interpretare l’ennesimo silenzio.  
Piton non ha fatto accenno all’unicorno, né alla pozione.  
Forse l’ha interpellato in via del tutto casuale.  
Forse non sono vulnerabili come teme.  
Forse ha quattordici anni ed è molto, ma molto ingenuo.  
  
“Tuttavia è mio compito ricordarvi che Hogwarts disciplina in modo molto severo la condotta dei suoi studenti e non tollera atteggiamenti prevaricatori. Forse non avevate cattive intenzioni, ma esistono intenzioni che vanno sanzionate a prescindere. Comprendete la mia posizione?”  
Von Kessel annuisce teso.  
“Siete intelligente e siete ragionevole. Com’è possibile che un ragazzo come voi abbia commesso un crimine tanto scellerato?”  
È come una _Cruciatus_.  
“So che dietro l’assassinio dell’unicorno c’è la vostra mano. Se tentaste di negare, vi costringerei a ingoiare del _Veritaserum_ e a redigere una relazione da presentare al Wizengamot. V’invito a ricordare che sono un alchimista e che sono molto più anziano di voi: dei filtri so più di quel che immaginate o che forse vi conviene immaginare.”  
Non riesce a dissimulare e l’avversario che lo fronteggia non è alla sua portata.  
Per un pugno d’istanti accarezza l’ipotesi di cedere il passo alla fiera e sbranarlo, ma non ha mai ucciso un uomo, né riesce a credere di poterlo fare.  
“… E assassinarmi non vi trarrebbe d’impaccio, signor Von Kessel.”  
Sulle labbra del pozionista c’è un sorriso crudele: il ghigno di un vincitore.  
“Sono anche un eccellente Legilimens, Occlumante di un qualche talento e, vi confido, un appassionato di Arti Oscure.”  
“Cosa… Cosa vi aspettate da me?” balbetta Florian.  
“La verità. E che sia credibile,” lo incalza implacabile Piton. “Perché due studenti che frequentano il quarto anno si trovano a Hogwarts, s’è evidente che non potrebbero prendere parte al Torneo? Perché si aggirano di notte per la Foresta Proibita? Perché uno di loro decide di distillare del _Dracumperio_ , sacrificando una bestia sacra?”  
Florian deglutisce a fatica. “Noi… Abbiamo superato delle prove per esserci… Eravamo curiosi,” articola con difficoltà. “E il filtro mi serviva… Volevo che vincesse Viktor, signore.”  
Il pozionista socchiude le palpebre e lo scruta in profondità. “Tutto qui?”  
“S… Sì, signore. È la verità.”  
“E la vostra affezione per la causa di Viktor Krum non ha nulla da dividere con il passato di Igor Karkaroff, immagino.”  
“Non so a cosa fate riferimento, signore.”  
La sua voce è malferma, eppure Piton non obietta. “D’accordo. Potete andare, Von Kessel.”  
Florian esita, inchiodato alla panca di legno da quei maledetti occhi neri.  
“Sapete bene che dovrei punirvi e in modo molto severo per quel che avete fatto, ma non ho intenzione di tradirvi. Da parte vostra, tuttavia, mi aspetto una condotta che sappia di emenda e gratitudine.”  
“Cosa?”  
“L’inverno è ormai arrivato e le riserve di un pozionista non sono illimitate. Vorrei che mi aiutaste nella preparazione e nella catalogazione delle risorse della mia privata farmacia. Le notti sono lunghe, il lavoro noioso e forse avremo modo d’imbastire conversazioni più gradevoli di questa. Sino ad allora, v’invito formalmente a non avvicinare studenti di questa scuola.”  
  
Florian china il capo.  
Sa riconoscere un ordine quando lo vede.  
Sa, soprattutto, riconoscere un muro, quando forte vi premono le spalle.


	25. Il peso del sangue

C’è chi dice che il sangue non ha colore, perché rossa è la vita comunque tu nasca.  
Puoi avere la pelle di miele e occhi come braci ardenti, o il pallore lunare di un elfo: a scorrerti dentro, densa e dolciastra, è una linfa che livella tutto.  
Eppure il sangue parla e racconta storie.  
Il sangue, soprattutto, _pesa_.  
Lo sa bene Draco, che è l’ultimo anello di una catena di Purosangue implacabili, doppi e astuti; lo sa questo fragile figlio di un clan condannato dall’ambizione.  
Per il più giovane dei Malfoy, è un dovere, un destino, una missione. Il sangue, come il nome, è una bandiera per cui vivere o morire.  
È il sangue che gli scorre dentro che gli ha insegnato a mentire; a farlo, almeno, con la disinvoltura dei politicanti corrotti.  
 _La verità non esiste; la Storia è un racconto che imbastisce chi ha più fantasia, più mestiere, più talento_ : sono le parole di Lucius. È la voce dell’uomo che più ama e detesta al mondo – suo padre.  
Come Florian, combatte un’ombra che è carne e sangue. La sua carne e il suo sangue.  
Se avesse autentica esperienza della vita, tanto basterebbe a suggerirgli che sta giocando il più pericoloso dei giochi.  
Draco simula da sempre, perché è debole, dunque indifeso davanti agli affetti, alla vita, allo spettro del padre. Ha fatto il possibile per piacergli in tutti questi anni, indossando una maschera ben aderente ai suoi effettivi desideri.  
Lo odia, perché è schiavo del suo giudizio – ignora che Lucius si maledirebbe mille volte, se solo immaginasse dove la sua freddezza sta conducendo un cucciolo amatissimo.  
È l’ossimoro della vita; il tragico di una quotidiana incomprensione.  
Negli anni, tuttavia, Draco ha imparato anche che mentire equivale a manipolare; che costruire una realtà alternativa vuol dire trasformare tutti gli altri in comparse; che chi scrive le battute è il Demiurgo.  
Che il Demiurgo è invincibile.  
  
Gli occhi di Hermione lo sondano in profondità.  
Se distogliesse lo sguardo, perderebbe ogni difesa. Non sa cosa gli dia questa certezza, ma l’istinto grida – e la sua è una voce di buonsenso.  
  
“Chi siete davvero?”  
  
 _E brava Granger_.  
  
È un sorriso istintivo che gli increspa le labbra, perché questa strana ragazza – non bella, non educata, non remissiva – lo sfida senza paura. Lo provoca. Lo seduce.  
A quattordici anni annaspi nel caos delle emozioni confondendo le etichette, ma Draco no, è quasi sicuro di poter chiamare per nome la sgradevole morsa che lo stringe alla gola.  
È un sasso nello stomaco, Hermione. È un dettaglio rilavante.  
  
“Che?”  
“Sai cosa voglio. Rispondi e basta.”  
Invece no: non ha capito niente e sta rovinando tutto – tutti i suoi piani, almeno.  
  
 _Te. È te che voglio._  
  
Quel pensiero lo trafigge all’improvviso, molesto. Vorrebbe inghiottirlo, ma è ancora lei a incatenarlo, occhi da cane e una massa informe di capelli crespi. Bruttina, eppure bella. Inaspettata.  
Draco stringe le labbra, sino a ridurle a un’impenetrabile fessura.  
Non può confessarle la verità, ma di certo non mentirle, perché capirebbe.  
Ne è sicuro.  
  
“Siamo allievi di Durmstrang,” replica circospetto.  
Hermione solleva ironica un sopracciglio. “Ma che novità! Non l’avrei mai detto!”  
“È per questo che mi sono addentrato nella Foresta.”  
“Uh?”  
“Krum deve vincere. A ogni costo. Ero pronto a sabotare la prima prova. D’accordo?”  
Hermione apre la bocca, ma non libera un fiato.  
“È scorretto, lo so. Non avrei dovuto, ma ti assicuro che ho imparato la lezione.”  
La Granger abbassa il viso, torcendosi le mani in modo penoso.  
“Non c’è nessun segreto: Florian ed io volevamo aiutare Viktor. Se lo sapesse, per altro, non ci ringrazierebbe!”  
Il tono è disteso, modulato ad arte perché simuli l’innocenza che non possiede.  
Il trucco sta nel raccontare la verità, tutta la verità: una piccola omissione e… Pouff: ecco un’eccellente trasfigurazione delle intenzioni.  
“Quindi, le fiale che abbiamo trovato…”  
“Te l’ho detto: volevamo dare un contributo alla causa di Durmstrang. Non è del tutto contro il regolamento, credo.”  
Hermione sospira, ma c’è una nuova morbidezza, in lei, che ha il sapore della resa.  
“Vuoi denunciarmi?”  
La Granger contrae le dita e scuote il capo. “Dovrei, ma… Forse hai già avuto la punizione che meritavi.”  
Draco accenna un sorriso. “Sì, credo di sì.”  
“Tuttavia…”  
“Cosa?”  
Esita, Hermione, e stringe a sé il libro quasi a cercare protezione. “Il tuo amico… È molto pericoloso.”  
“Florian? Ti ho già spiegato che…”  
“Ho il pessimo vizio di guardare ai fatti, non alle parole. Chiedigli cosa ha combinato nella Foresta Proibita, prima di difenderlo!”  
Il registro è secco e tagliente: c’è del risentimento autentico, nella sua voce – e inquietudine e paura. Draco è abbastanza onesto da dirsi che sì, se Von Kessel non gli si fosse affezionato con la devozione di un cane, sarebbe il primo a temerlo.  
Florian è fragile, dunque pericoloso: a dire di lui, una bacchetta dal cuore raro e sinistro.  
Biancospino e Thestral. L’illusione e la morte.  
“Mi dispiace… Io…”  
Hermione si morde le labbra. “Non voglio le tue scuse. Non voglio niente. So che non mi piace quello che ho visto e so…”  
Draco allunga il braccio e le sfiora i capelli. È una carezza da niente, ma la riduce al silenzio.  
“Scusa.”  
Hermione stringe i denti.  
“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per…”  
Le sfugge una risatina stridula. Imbarazzata. “Ti prego. Non sei tagliato per la parte di Gilderoy Allock!”  
“Che?”  
Ha le gote rosse e gli occhi brillanti. È così carina, ora, che potrebbe…  
“E Viktor ci sta guardando. In modo inquietante.”  
Immobile sulla soglia di Hogwarts, Krum li fissa con la cupidigia del predatore – ha invaso il suo territorio e vuol farglielo sapere. Non è un dettaglio che possa turbarlo, tuttavia: un Malfoy cambia pelle mille volte, e, come i serpenti, ha una lingua di miele e di veleno.  
“Ops!” sogghigna. “Dimenticavo che qualcuno ti ha già premesso un possessivo.”  
Hermione gli rifila un’occhiataccia. “Divertente… Sul serio!”  
“Non volevo prenderti in giro. Viktor ha molto successo con le ragazze. Credevo che ti lusingasse ricevere le sue attenzioni.”  
“Adesso basta! Sarà già un problema spiegargli che…”  
“Cosa?”  
Hermione fugge il suo sguardo. Il rossore che le imporpora il viso, se possibile, si è fatto ancora più evidente. “Mi ha invitato al Ballo del Ceppo, lo sai?”  
Il ballo, già: strategia prevedibile, almeno quanto provvidenziale.  
“Lo immaginavo,” osserva con malcelata ironia. “Qual è il problema? Il cavaliere non è di tuo gradimento?”  
Hermione sbuffa – e non lo guarda.  
  
 _Carina, sì. Sei carina e ti piaccio e non sai quanto questo mi torni utile._  
  
“No… È che io…”  
“Tu?”  
  
Krum è a un pugno di passi. Divora la distanza con l’ansia comica dell’amante tradito, senza sapere che sta giocando un gioco infinitamente più grande – e pericoloso.  
Può darsi che gli tocchi eliminarlo, prima o poi. A Karkaroff basterà sapere che è successo per una buona causa.  
  
“Non so ballare! Non sono mai stata a un ballo. Non sono una signora!”  
Draco socchiude le palpebre. Sua è la parte del ragno. La Granger, una farfallina indifesa. “Non mi sembra una tragedia! Se vuoi, t’insegno io.”  
Hermione apre la bocca. Draco sorride. “Digli di sì.”  
  
 _Assecondami e cadi.  
Terrò la tua mano fino in fondo. _

***

Il miracolo dell’amicizia sta nel suo inesauribile serbatoio di opportunità.  
L’amore muore, si estingue o diventa odio: l’amicizia, no. Ha sempre una porta di servizio, una seconda occasione, una scusa golosa, perché di un amante puoi fare a meno, ma di un fratello, mai.  
Lo sanno bene, Harry e Ron, che quella catena hanno forzato mille volte, salvo scoprire – sollevati – che certi affetti durano una vita. Spesso, direbbe Sirius, scivolano ben oltre.  
Da quando hanno siglato la pace, tuttavia, Potter e Weasley sono di nuovo una squadra, persino se tanto implica abbandonarsi a trastulli infantili davanti allo sguardo incredulo di Minerva McGranitt.  
“Insomma!” esala esasperata la strega, mentre la classe rumoreggia e si prepara ad abbandonare l’aula. “Ho un’importante comunicazione da fare e gradirei che mi ascoltaste. _Tutti_.”  
Harry sbuffa, ma asseconda l’ingiunzione. Ron lo imita, senza risparmiargli un’occhiata obliqua.  
 _Che altre novità ci aspettano? Un’invasione di fatine cannibali?_ suggerisce il suo sguardo seccato.  
La McGranitt li squadra critica, libera un colpetto di tosse e annuncia qualcosa che raggiunge le orecchie del Prescelto come l’ennesima condanna.  
“È ormai imminente il Ballo del Ceppo; evento, come alcuni di voi sapranno…”  
Harry guarda Ron. Weasley scuote il capo. Non sono tra i fortunati _consapevoli_ , insomma: e tanto non lo rassicura.  
“… pensato per favorire la socializzazione tra gli studenti delle Scuole partecipanti al Torneo. Un’occasione di gioia e letizia da condividere…”  
“Come no,” bofonchia Ron, subito folgorato da un’autorevole occhiataccia.  
Se non altro, pensa Harry, non è stato trasfigurato in un furetto.  
“Al ballo potranno partecipare solo i maghi che frequentano almeno il quarto anno. Se qualcuno di voi volesse invitare uno studente più giovane…”  
  
 _O più grande._  
Cho Chang. È lei che vorrebbe al proprio fianco.  
  
Se ha a malapena il coraggio di guardarla, tuttavia, come può sperare di trovare la voce per farle quell’offerta?  
  
“È di rigore l’abito da cerimonia,” puntualizza ancora la McGranitt, strappando a Ron un rantolo angosciato. “Quanto alle ragazze, è concesso di tenere sciolti i capelli, anche se le ragioni di questa deroga all’eleganza e al buongusto mi sfuggono.”  
Lavanda e Calì liberano una risatina chioccia, che l’occhiata fiammeggiante della professoressa trasforma in un pigolio sommesso.  
“Questo, nondimeno, non esclude che rimangano in vigore tutte le regole che tutelano la decenza e il buon nome di Hogwarts. Considererò qualsivoglia infrazione come una personale offesa, e sin d’ora mi auguro che nessuno degli studenti di Grifondoro assuma atteggiamenti deplorevoli.”  
“Quali? Flirtare con un Serpeverde?” sogghigna Seamus dal fondo dell’aula, mentre il suono della campanella annuncia, con la fine della lezione, anche la liberazione da uno strazio annunciato.  
Essere il prescelto, però, non sempre aiuta.  
Vestire i panni gloriosi del campione di Hogwarts, poi, meno che mai.  
  
“No, Potter. Devo pregarvi di restare.”  
  
La voce della McGranitt lo raggiunge che è già sulla porta.  
La salvezza, prima così vicina, è ora il cenno essenziale con cui Weasley si congeda, abbandonandolo al suo destino.  
 _Se rinasco, voglio essere il signor Nessuno_ , rimugina rabbioso.  
“Cosa c’è?” domanda con malcelata irritazione.  
La vecchia Minerva non si fa cogliere di sorpresa, né accusa i suoi toni. “Ai campioni del Torneo è richiesto di aprire le danze.”  
Harry quasi si sloga la mascella, ma non gli riesce d’articolare una replica compiuta.  
“Il che implica che invitino una dama all’altezza del ruolo.”  
“Io… Io non ballo,” balbetta.  
“Oh, sicuro che ballerete,” pontifica implacabile la McGranitt. “E mi aspetto anche che sia un’esibizione all’altezza di Grifondoro.”

***

 _Caro Sirius,_  
si può sapere che fine hai fatto?  
Non so quanti messaggi ti ho mandato, fino ad ora, e mai una risposta.  
Sei il mio padrino, no? Un padrino non mi costringerebbe a umiliarmi di brutto proprio il giorno di Natale.  
L’ultima volta in cui ti ho scritto, ti ho detto che affrontare l’Ungaro Spinato era stata la prova più dura che avessi mai affrontato nella vita. Ora ti dico che no, che c’è molto di peggio: c’è che devo andare a un ballo e invitare una ragazza.  
Come faccio?  
Preferirei portarci un drago, te lo giuro! Nemmeno immaginavo che a Hogwarts ce ne fossero così tante, di ragazze! Mi sento circondato, osservato, cacciato. È come se tutti si aspettassero qualcosa da me, senza preoccuparsi di farmi sapere cosa _._  
Probabilmente sono stupido, ma non so da che parte cominciare. E poi la verità è che non mi piace questo ruolo: vorrei che una ragazza mi chiedesse di portarla al ballo perché sono io, non perché sono il campione di Hogwarts – ammesso, poi, che possa chiamarmi così.  
Tutte le volte in cui mi capita di pensare al Ballo del Ceppo, mi vengono in mente zio Vernon e la zia Petunia. Abbastanza scoraggiante, non credi?  
Che mi consigli?  
E rispondimi, una buona volta! Non vorrai che chieda aiuto al professor Piton, no? Senz’altro, almeno lui, non perderebbe l’occasione di aiutarmi _. Stanne certo!_  
Ti voglio bene e goditi la libertà.  
Harry  
  
Sirius sogghigna, anche se il suo è un riso malinconico, venato di un sarcasmo autoreferenziale.  
Ha nostalgia dei giorni in cui si sentiva come Harry; di quando invitare una ragazza era una prova di coraggio e di vita. A secoli da quei momenti gloriosi, sa invece che il coraggio non serve e che la tua vita è la scommessa di qualcun altro.  
Ripiega con cura la pergamena, Sirius, e sfama l’allocco inviatogli da Harry. Sono così vicini, loro due, che l’obbligata distanza suona ridicola e crudele. Eppure è necessaria: c’è qualcosa di tossico nel sangue dei Black, e non può accettare di contaminare il poco che si è salvato dei suoi affetti.  
La sua, ormai, è l’eterna attesa di un riscatto impossibile.  
Il sole, che è rimasto nascosto per buona parte della giornata, è morto in un cupo tramonto dai radi barbagli sanguigni. _Buck bello_ è venuto a patti con la malefica pulce e ha sonnecchiato fin quando, con un rapido frullare d’ali, il messaggero del suo figlioccio non gli ha ricordato l’esistenza del mondo.  
Non è cambiato molto dai giorni di prigionia, pensa sgomento. Le cicatrici del ricordo, tuttavia, sono carceri senza chiavi.  
  
“Non mi sembra che ti stia dando molto da fare.”  
  
La voce di Piton, allusiva e detestabile, spezza il silenzio.  
“Ho una ricca vita interiore,” replica in motteggio, mentre il pozionista chiude la porta. “Hai qualche novità per un vecchio cane?”  
  
Severus non raccoglie. La loro complicità forzata gli riesce penosa, oppure è una parte che recita, perché gli anni hanno costruito maschere che è conveniente portare. Senza, sarebbero costretti a cercarsi in uno specchio cieco.  
L’odio, a volte, è tutto quello che resta a dire di te.  
  
“Sì e no,” replica Piton, porgendogli un involto – pane e prosciutto affumicato: meglio della sbobba di _Buck bello_.  
“Intendi?” mugugna, la bocca ingolfata da quell’imprevista epifania di sapori.  
“Ho trovato l’assassino dell’unicorno. È Florian Von Kessel oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio.”  
“L’hai costretto a confessare?”  
 _Mocciosus_ solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Non ne ho bisogno; i silenzi parlano: basta saperli ascoltare.”  
Sirius mastica un ghiotto boccone, senza dargli la soddisfazione di una replica. Alla fine di quest’avventura, cosa resterà di loro? Saranno ancora nemici o riporranno in una vecchia cassapanca l’abito usurato dei ragazzi che sono stati?  
“Era un _silenzio loquace_? L’hai capito, questo Von Kessel, che intenzioni ha?”  
Piton, appollaiato come una cutrettola spennata su una vecchia sedia di paglia, tiene gli occhi bassi. Le labbra, sottili, sono un’invisibile cicatrice.  
“È un Mangiamorte.”  
Secco, come un colpo di fucile.  
Sirius quasi si strozza. “Che?”  
Severus non ha espressione, come non ha calore la sua voce.  
“Andiamo! È un ragazzino! Da quando…”  
“Secondo te, al Signore Oscuro interessa?”  
Non è una vera domanda, quanto una terribile affermazione.  
“Chi sacrificheresti, tu? L’ariete o l’agnello?”  
Non è il solito Severus: Sirius apre la bocca, ma non dice nulla.  
“Non chiedermi come lo so: lo so e basta. Lo sa anche Silente.”  
Black rinuncia al pasto. Chi avrebbe ancora fame, al suo posto?  
“E… Cosa conti di fare? Può rappresentare un pericolo per Harry?”  
Piton gli regala un sorriso crudele. “Harry, sempre Harry… Non c’è che lui, no? Come non c’eravate che voialtri, a Hogwarts, quando si trattava di dettare le regole!”  
Quella di Severus è la rabbia ancestrale della vittima: un risentimento storico che annichila ogni possibilità di confronto.  
“È un pericolo per se stesso, prima di tutto, perché Chi-Tu-Sai sta tornando e cerca carne fresca!”  
Sirius stringe i pugni. “Non puoi farne una questione personale! I tempi sono…”  
“I tempi corrono e ricorrono! Solo gli stupidi credono che la Storia sia una retta. È una curva, invece… E non vedi mai l’inizio.”  
Piton freme. Il suo tono monocorde stride ora di mille accenti diversi.  
Black vorrebbe obiettare, ma sa che ha ragione.  
In questo contesto, più che mai, il pozionista è la voce della verità.  
“Sai già come salvarlo?” offre mite.  
Severus lo guarda e, d’improvviso, gli sembra di vedere _Mocciosus_ com’era allora: un adolescente silenzioso, dagli occhi disperati.  
“Sarà lui ad avere l’ultima parola in merito. Io posso solo dirgli come finisce.”  
Sirius non lo tocca, ma nella sua voce c’è una lieve carezza e Piton, forse, capirà.  
“Mi sembra abbastanza,” mormora.  
Lo spera sul serio.


	26. Scacco alla Regina

Axel lo chiama _die Probe_. Florian, _das Problem_.*  
Se i Von Kessel prestassero un minimo di attenzione alla semantica del cuore, forse la Storia avrebbe tutt’altro colore.  
Forse certune scelte non sarebbero mai state fatte.  
Forse uccidere non sarebbe una _scelta_.  
  
Axel saggia il figlio ogni pomeriggio alle cinque in punto: come nell’aria si disperde l’ultimo lamento del campanile della St. Jakobikirche, Florian deve presentarsi al suo cospetto, perché ne valuti i progressi.  
Ha sette anni e il suo sguardo fatica a raggiungere l’uomo – il padre – che lo spia severo oltre un imponente tavolo di noce.  
Ha sette anni e già sa che tanto non basterà a scusarlo se non soddisferà le richieste del giorno.  
Tutto quel che Florian domanda è il sorriso del padre; sentire la carezza lieve ma calda di quelle lunghe dita tra i suoi capelli. Quanto può offrirglielo – _forse_ – è rispondere in modo corretto a ogni domanda.  
Florian Von Kessel esiste solo tra pergamene e polvere.  
  
“Hai eseguito il compito che ti ho assegnato?”  
  
Florian annuisce.  
L’ha fatto per quattro anni: per quattro anni, si è dato in pasto a un tribunale che non gli ha sorriso mai.  
Non ha mai fallito l’esame.  
Non si è mai scollato di dosso la sensazione paralizzante di una paura senza rimedio.  
  
E ora il terrore è tornato.  
  
   
Si asciuga la palpebre, Florian, mentre lo sguardo si perde nel brullo digradare degli orti di Hogwarts.  
Gli occhi di Severus Piton l’hanno incatenato come solo le pallide iridi di suo padre, e, come davanti ad Axel, si è sentito un insetto.  
Vulnerabile.  
“Scheiße,” impreca a mezza bocca.  
Ha voglia di piangere.  
Ha voglia di urlare.  
Stretto tra le maglie del ricatto, può solo chinare il capo e obbedire.  
Da che è diventato Mangiamorte, per la prima volta comprende che no, la sua non è stata una scelta di libertà. Voleva vincere lo spettro del padre e cosa ha ottenuto?  
Una nuova catena.  
  
“Sei… Sei rimasto fuori?”  
  
Una voce lo sorprende alle spalle; incerta e giovane, è un timbro che non conosce.  
  
“Tu sei l’amico di Draco, vero?”  
  
Astoria Greengrass ha l’incarnato di una bambola e la timidezza di una cerva; tiene gli occhi bassi, come una bestiolina in allerta: un intenso rossore le imporpora le guance e macchia la grana pallida dell’esile collo.  
Trovare il coraggio di rivolgergli la parola – immagina Florian – deve aver esaurito ogni sua risorsa dialettica, perché se ne sta ora silenziosa e immobile.  
In attesa.  
Von Kessel si rialza. La supera di un’intera testa e tanto basta a farla arretrare di un paio di passi.  
“Io sono Florian,” articola senza calore. “E tu devi essere Astoria.”  
“Mi conosci?”  
“Sono stato ospite dei Malfoy, la scorsa estate. Ho visto un tuo ritratto.”  
La giovane Greengrass distoglie lo sguardo, paonazza. “È stata un’idea di mio padre. Io…”  
“Ehi… Non ti sto interrogando! Non c’è bisogno che t’imbarazzi.”  
Astoria libera un sospiro agonico, prima di sollevare il capo. “Scusa… Non glielo dire a Draco che sono così imbranata!”  
Florian sorride. “Comunque… La risposta è no.”  
“Cosa?”  
“La risposta alla tua domanda. Non sono rimasto fuori, ma non avevo voglia di rientrare.”  
“Immagino,” mormora Astoria, recuperando poco a poco quel suo delicato pallore da damina di porcellana. “Mia sorella può essere molto…”  
“Tua sorella?”  
“Daphne. Vorrebbe che tu l’invitassi al ballo. Non è per questo che eviti Serpeverde?”  
Florian socchiude le palpebre, perplesso.  
“Il Ballo del Ceppo. Per noi ragazze… Be’… Forse è l’evento più importante dell’anno.”  
“Ah.”  
“Io andrò con Draco. Lo spero, almeno.”  
C’è una punta di tristezza nel suo tono; una mestizia che non le si addice.  
“Perché non dovresti essere la sua dama? Sei la sua fidanzata, no?”  
Astoria si morde le labbra, senza guardarlo. “Draco, però, preferisce perdere tempo con l’amica di Potter.”  
  
 _Draco, che gioco ha scelto di giocare?_

***

 _Si definiscono veleni tutte le sostanze alchemiche o presenti in natura il cui scopo è alterare lo stato vitale, senza che tuttavia sopraggiunga necessariamente la morte._  
  
La luce delle candele proietta barbagli d’oro sugli arruffati capelli di Hermione, mentre Ron ne spia distratto la pergamena.  
“Certo che Piton gode proprio nel farsi odiare, eh? Un test su antidoti e veleni! L’ultimo giorno del…”  
Harry gli rifila una gomitata, anticipando di poco l’occhiata furibonda della Granger.  
“Zitti! Sto studiando.”  
  
 _Dei veleni, distinguiamo cinque classi, secondo l’effetto che producono in chi li assume._  
Sebbene sieri appartenenti a classi diverse possano essere uguali in ogni caratteristica, ben diverso può essere l’esito della loro assimilazione.  
Il livello di una classe è l’indicatore che definisce la difficoltà di distillare l’antidoto, dunque la pericolosità della pozione in esame.  
Un altro criterio di classificazione è lo stato fisico, cioè la condizione di somministrazione.  
Sono detti gassosi i veleni che si assumono per inalazione; liquidi, quelli da ingestione; sensibili, se l’effetto è subordinato al contatto fisico.  
A quest’ultima categoria appartengono le polveri applicate alle armi da taglio.  
  
   
“Aspetta… Sposta un po’ il gomito…”  
Hermione solleva lo sguardo dalla pergamena, incredula e furibonda.  
“Ma… Ma stai copiando?”  
Weasley fa spallucce. “Io? Non mi permetterei mai… Prendevo giusto qualche idea!”  
Harry sogghigna, salvandolo dall’ira furibonda di una secchiona tradita.  
“E anche tu! Avrai di sicuro qualcosa di meglio da fare, che non imparare a memoria _I Magnifici Sette_!”  
Da quando si è liberata dei suoi dentoni, Hermione è diventata graziosa, pensa Ron.  
Ha begli occhi e un broncio attraente.  
Se non usasse la bocca solo per impartire lezioni di buonsenso mai richieste, forse…  
  
“Lo so che hai tempo fino al ventiquattro febbraio, per capire il messaggio dell’uovo ma… Ron? Che hai da guardarmi imbambolato?”  
  
… Forse ha ancora abbastanza cervello da eludere quel pensiero.  
  
Al ballo con Hermione?  
E perché non Molly Weasley, a quel punto?  
  
“Oh… A quanto pare anche il nostro fratellino ha deciso di prendere l’iniziativa!” flauta mellifluo Fred, prima d’inginocchiarsi – mai invitato – al suo fianco.  
Hermione, paonazza, ripiega la pergamena con un paio di strattoni rabbiosi.  
  
 _Gli antidoti seguono la classe di veleno._  
Ciascuno può curare dagli effetti di un siero di livello…  
  
È destino: non ne saprà di più. Tanto vale arrendersi all’invasiva prepotenza dei gemelli e a un’insufficienza annunciata.  
“Che vuoi?” grugnisce.  
“ _Che vuoi?_ ” lo imita George, raggiungendo il fratello. “Hai sentito, Freddy? Non ci vuole tra i piedi!”  
“Già. È diventato grande, il _nostro_ Ronald!”  
Ron rotea gli occhi. Il suo è un destino da gregario; un’infinita anticamera di panni smessi e prese in giro e parti di ripiego.  
“Sul serio… Devo studiare!” mugugna, pur sapendo che nulla impietosisce i gemelli – non di sicuro una maldestra professione di senso del dovere, almeno.  
“ _Studiare_ … Hai sentito George? Il ragazzo pensa a studiare!”  
Harry ride, perché non ha fratelli, dunque nemmeno immagina quanto difficile sia sopravvivere loro; quanto dura e scorretta, soprattutto, possa essere l’adolescenza di un ultimogenito – o quasi.  
“Sì, magari!” rimarca Hermione, che ora non pare né carina, né desiderabile.  
È un’orrenda _signorina-so-tutto_ , ecco cos’è. Più che i dentoni, dovevano limarle il senso del dovere.  
“Allora, ragazzi,” riprende Fred, insensibile alla sua insofferenza. “Avete già tutti una dama o un cavaliere per il ballo?”  
 __  
Non è giornata, mugugna Ron. Di tutte le domande che potrebbe sostenere, questa è forse la più crudele e scorretta.  
No, non ha una dama; a suonare scoraggiante, soprattutto, il fatto che non abbia idea di come procurarsene una.  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo, evasivo.  
Potter è afflitto dal suo stesso dramma, ma con una sensibile differenza: non ce l’ha perché non vuole, non perché non possa davvero scegliere.  
Harry è uno dei campioni, il Bambino Sopravvissuto e un eroe: la triade delle condizioni che pongono un quindicenne medio al riparo da qualunque rifiuto.  
Ron Weasley, invece? Vale come credenziale un portentoso talento scacchistico?  
  
“No, non ce l’ho,” grugnisce, sotto lo sguardo ilare di due gemelli spietati.  
“Come volevasi dimostrare,” ironizza George, prima di menargli uno schiaffetto. “Dovresti darti una mossa, genio! Le più carine non resteranno senz’altro ad aspettare te!”  
Ron sospira, poi tenta un affondo disperato. “E voi due? Chi ci portate al ballo?”  
Fred gli dà appena il tempo di concludere. “Con Angelina,” replica asciutto.  
“E lei lo sa?” insinua maligno.  
Fred fa spallucce, poi si volta in direzione della Johnson. “Ehi, Angelina? Vieni al ballo con me, vero?”  
La risposta non si fa attendere: un sorriso e un _sì_ compiaciuto.  
  
Quella dei gemelli è una vita di sfida e di rapina: non temono il futuro, perché non esiste.  
Non si lasciano condizionare dal passato, perché gli sono sopravvissuti.  
Credono nel presente, invece, perché lo stringono tra le dita.  
Sarebbe una bella lezione, se solo Ron Weasley non sapesse d’essere fatto di ben altra pasta.  
  
   
“Non hanno tutti i torti, però…” mormora, mentre Harry, colpito e affondato da cotanta strategia, si accascia demoralizzato al suo fianco. “Se non ci diamo da fare a invitare qualcuno, nella migliore delle ipotesi, rimediamo due troll.”  
“Due… Cosa?” sibila Hermione, che è tornata a imbrattare la pergamena, ma non per questo sembra aver rinunciato alla conversazione.  
“Due troll. Due bruttone. Due che solo un disperato inviterebbe… Che so… Eloise Midgen? Millicent Bulstrode? Meglio andare solo, sul serio che…”  
“Eloise è una ragazza simpatica,” replica inviperita la Granger. “E la sua acne è migliorata parecchio.”  
Ron solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Come se fosse l’acne, il problema! Ha il naso storto!”  
Hermione lo fissa con la simpatia che destineresti a uno schiopodo lebbroso.  
“Insomma… Quello che stai cercando di dire, è che inviteresti anche una persona orribile, purché carina da guardare? Che non t’importa niente di…”  
“Be’, sì… Cioè… Una ragazza non deve essere per forza di cose simpatica, no? Basta che sia…”  
“… _Sorda_ , Ron. Per accettare di trascorrere anche cinque minuti appena in tua compagnia, deve essere sorda. E ora vado a letto!”  
  
La sua è una ritirata furibonda, che lo lascia irritato e confuso.  
“Ma che ho detto di male?” chiede a Harry.  
Potter, per tutta risposta, gli allunga una pacca consolatoria.  
“Mettiamola così… Se questa fosse una partita a scacchi, hai appena perso la Regina.”

***

“Perché vuoi che vada al Ballo del Ceppo con Krum? Se t’interessa tanto la mia umiliazione, fammi tu da cavaliere!”  
  
Non sa dove abbia trovato il coraggio di formulare l’invito, ma le è sfuggito di bocca prima che il cervello potesse arginare una leggerezza tutta adolescenziale.  
L’istinto ha deragliato, questa volta, e non le ha portato fortuna.  
  
“Ho già una dama. È Astoria Greengrass.”  
  
   
Hermione affonda il viso nel cuscino e si sente patetica.  
Ha tentato di vestire un abito che non era il suo e si è specchiata, goffa, nel riflesso di una perdente.  
Non era quel che voleva offrire a Draco.  
Non è, soprattutto, quanto cerca per sé.  
  
Si è accomiatata con una scusa, ha liquidato Viktor con un saluto frettoloso e, finalmente al riparo della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, ha cercato nei libri un alibi ai suoi occhi arrossati.  
 _Stupida stupida stupida.  
_ C’è chi piange sale, chi vomita inchiostro: una pergamena fitta di sgorbi può essere una buona scusa per tutto, anche quando la useresti volentieri per soffiarti il naso.  
  
 _Non andrò al ballo._  
Torno a casa.  
Torno da mamma, da papà, dal tacchino.  
Voglio un Natale babbano.  
  
Questo, almeno, è quel che ha pensato finché Ron non le si è seduto accanto e le ha sorriso.  
  
“Ehi… Quale onore! Allora non ti sei dimenticata dei vecchi amici.”  
“Perché?” ha balbettato.  
“Perché te ne stai sempre per conto tuo. Non facciamo più i compiti insieme.”  
 __  
Perché non mi fai più copiare i compiti: ecco cosa intendeva Weasley, ma Hermione, la povera idiota, ha equivocato _tutto_.  
Ha accarezzato persino un’illusione pericolosa.  
  
 _E se m’invitasse lui?_  
Se andassi con Ron al ballo?  
  
Se non altro le sue – tiepide – speranze sono morte prima ancora di tradursi nell’ennesima offerta imbarazzante, ma cosa le resta?  
  
Quindici anni e un cuscino che trabocca delusione.  
  
Nel dormiveglia, quando le difese si attenuano e tutto sfuma nell’ombra, i pensieri s’inseguono e non le danno tregua.  
Pensa a Draco – alla sua bocca bellissima e ai suoi occhi freddi.  
Pensa a Ron – a un’amicizia che è quasi una cotta, ma senza speranza.  
Pensa a Krum – al solo che la guardi per quello che è: una donna.  
E dire che Viktor potrebbe concedersi la più bella di Hogwarts, se solo volesse!  
  
 _Ma è te che vuole._  
  
È una vocina tentatrice e rassicurante; solletica la sua vanità e le scivola, come una carezza, dritta al cuore.  
  
 _Vacci con Krum._  
Presentati al braccio del più desiderato della scuola.  
  
Hermione nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino, mentre Grattastinchi le soffia contro il proprio disappunto. _Cos’hai da agitarti tanto?_ potrebbe leggere tra un _meow_ e l’altro, ma non le importa.  
Forse ha preso la decisione più giusta.  
Forse il suo sarà un Natale magico e non babbano.

***

Viktor lo aspetta sul ponte dell’arca e l’espressione non è quanto diresti un trionfo di cortesia.  
Draco deglutisce a fatica, perché può anche simulare la superiorità degli intoccabili, ma la verità è che gli tremano le ginocchia.  
Tanto.  
“Posso sapere cosa sta capitando?”  
Krum gli si rivolge in russo. Il suo tono, freddo e imperativo, è privo delle buffe esitazioni che gli impone l’inglese.  
Ha scelto una lingua che sente propria, questa volta. Ha deciso di ricordargli chi è che comanda.  
“Non capisco,” replica evasivo.  
Gli occhi di Viktor lo sondano con inaspettato acume.  
Non può permettersi di sottovalutarlo: è lo Czar dei Cacciatori. È l’allievo più potente di Durmstrang.  
“No. Quello confuso sono io,” sibila Krum. “Credevo che tu volessi aiutarmi.”  
“E… Lo sto facendo. Una campagna pro…”  
Viktor stringe i denti. Il suo profilo affilato ricorda ora più che mai quello di un rapace.  
“Ho taciuto anche quando non avrei dovuto. Non ho raccontato a nessuno quello che ho visto, anche se…”  
“Tu non hai visto niente,” sibila Draco – la mano sana stretta alla bacchetta.  
Krum non muove un muscolo, ma una gelida morsa stringe Malfoy alla gola.  
Apre le labbra, ma l’aria non passa. Poco a poco, il suolo smette di appartenergli.  
“Io non amo fare del male,” ruggisce Krum, “ma questo non ti autorizza a pensare che non possa avere ragione della mia natura.”  
Draco annaspa.  
Ha usato un incantesimo muto, Viktor: gli ha dato un saggio di abilità che non dimenticherà per parecchio.  
Quando la presa si allenta, cade in terra come un fantoccio.  
“Se vuoi essere il mio rivale, gioca secondo le regole,” sibila sprezzante lo Czar di Imbolc.  
Draco si massaggia la gola ma fatica a ritrovare il fiato.  
“Se invece vuoi farle del male, considerati morto.”  
  
E il tono non è di quelli che consentono equivoci.  
  
“Io… Io volevo convincerla a darti una chance,” sussurra – la voce rauca e inconsistente. “Quando ci hai visti…”  
“Non ho chiesto il tuo aiuto,” replica freddo Krum. “Rispetterò ogni sua scelta, fosse anche un rifiuto, perché quella ragazza…”  
  
 _È un idiota innamorato_ , pensa sollevato Draco, e chi ama è senza pelle.  
È nudo vulnerabile accessibile.  
Potrebbe strappargli il cuore con ignobile facilità.  
  
“Allora… Allora dovresti cercare il nemico lontano dalla tua casa. Hermione non può accorgersi di te, se qualcuno non le insegna a guardarti.”  
Krum serra le labbra. “Non m’interessa il tuo punto di vista.”  
Draco sorride – un sorriso freddissimo e crudele. “Sbagli, allora, perché io so cosa vuole Hermione Granger.”

***

È una piccola colomba bianca, quella che si posa sul suo banco.  
Una bianca colomba di carta di riso.  
  
   
 _Perché io possa rubarti un ballo, dovresti avere un cavaliere._  
Sei ancora sicura che Viktor non t’interessi?  
D.M.  
  
   
Hermione chiude gli occhi.  
Prima ancora che Piton la richiami con un apprezzamento dei suoi, sa già che dirà di sì.  
Sarà la dama di Viktor Krum.  
Sarà una principessa bellissima e infedele.  
  
   
   
 **Nota:** il gioco di parole qui poggia su una leggera assonanza. _Die Probe_ , in tedesco, vuol dire _esame_. _Das Problem_ , come lascia intendere il sostantivo, _problema_ , ma anche _difficoltà_.


	27. Eliza Doolittle

_Di quell’inverno, Hermione Granger avrebbe per sempre conservato i colori.  
Come il bocciolo di un fiore raro e inaspettato, la vita le si era schiusa davanti e le era parsa bellissima.   
Di quell’inverno, tuttavia, Hermione Granger avrebbe custodito soprattutto una certezza: il passaggio dall’infanzia all’adolescenza sarebbe stato il più profondo e indimenticabile dei dolori.   
L’essere donna, una condanna del cuore. _

***

Dopo la colomba, una rosa.   
A fidare nei simboli, la chiave di una promessa tragedia è già nelle sue mani, perché al candore innocente di un uccellino da nulla, seguono le spire involute del più pericoloso dei fiori.   
_La bellezza punge, Hermione_ , le sussurra il buonsenso; a quindici anni, nondimeno, puoi anche scegliere d’essere sorda.   
Sorda e felice.   
Felice e condannata.   
Tra le sue dita, la rosa si sgrana e libera un impalpabile pulviscolo d’argento.   
  
_Ti aspetto in riva al lago.  
D.M.   
_   
La sicurezza con cui Malfoy anticipa ogni sua scelta la stringe agli angoli di una strategia che non può prevedere, e che dunque le ricorda la sua fragilità.   
Esiste un desiderio, però, che grida più forte dell’istinto di autoconservazione: è quello che dice dei tuoi anni migliori, del coraggio disperato con cui pretendi di mordere la vita, anche se quel che ti aspetta è veleno.   
Draco è digitale purpurea, ma saperlo non basta, perché conoscere non salva mai la vita: al più ti avvia a una fine consapevole.   
Hermione accarezza quel che resta della rosa e la nasconde tra le pagine di un libro che non aprirà fino a sera, perché è una leonessa che sa rischiare il disturbo di un amore.   
È il figlio di Lucius Malfoy, è il compagno di un mago crudele e pericoloso, ma non le importa più: a contare sono i suoi occhi trasparenti e quel sorriso strano, che le fa prudere il cuore.   
Hermione sorride, perché l’attrazione non si nutre di metafore barocche, ma d’insulse evidenze: lo stomaco pieno di farfalle, il _grat grat_ sornione di un pensiero scorretto, un solletico imprevisto alla radice del naso; l’attrazione è un brivido della pelle nuda, che assecondi senza un perché, o non gli assegneresti il nome della forza con cui si cercano i poli di una calamita.   
Incerta e disorientata, sa che non potrebbe trovare aggettivo più adatto a descriversi: ha perso l’Oriente cognito per sostituirlo con un ragazzo d’argento e luna.   
  
_Sono ridicola.  
_   
Alle due del pomeriggio, il sole è già basso sull’orizzonte.   
I monti che orlano la conca di Hogwarts si allungano come ombre maligne sui prati cauterizzati dal gelo; l’invadenza dei muschi dà qualcosa di malarico alle grosse pietre che segnano il percorso sino al lago, quasi fossero erme lebbrose.   
Hermione sbuffa dense nuvolette di vapor d’acqua, rimboccandosi le cocche della sciarpa per ignorare la tetraggine del panorama, ma qualcuno la richiama a gran voce.   
Benché sia d’indole poco atletica, Neville risale rapido l’erta degli orti e la raggiunge.   
_Perfetto: abbiamo un testimone_ , suggerisce una vocina maligna nella sua testa. _Uno in più uno in meno_ , è quanto ricorda a se stessa, perché _Miss-so-tutto-io_ vanta un imponente curriculum anche sul fronte dei colpi di testa.   
“Ciao! Cercavo proprio te.”   
Hermione azzarda un sorriso tirato. “A quale proposito? Al momento non ho bisogno di altri ragguagli in Erbologia, ma…”   
Le orecchie di Paciock brillano di un bel rosso fiammante, mentre il loro proprietario distoglie imbarazzato lo sguardo.   
_  
Oh, no. Per favore, non anche…_   
  
“Vorresti essere la mia dama per il Ballo del Ceppo?”   
  
_Se fossi caduta in un calderone di filtro d’amore, lo capirei, ma…_   
  
Neville la fissa con una speranza tanto genuina nello sguardo che negarsi le pare una crudeltà.   
_Almeno ai suoi occhi sei una donna, rallegrati_ , la incalza la solita vocina, questa volta con toni che le ricordano malauguratamente Ron.   
“Mi dispiace, ma… La verità è che sono già stata invitata,” replica con una punta d’imbarazzo.   
Paciock incassa il colpo con dignità, senza perdere quel suo sorriso aperto e buono. “Peccato… Un po’ ci speravo,” le dice. “Anche se immaginavo che…”   
“Ho _davvero_ un cavaliere, Neville. Se non avessi già dato la mia parola, sarebbe stato un grande piacere, per me, presentarmi al tuo braccio.”   
_Ma anche no_ , borbotta, maligna, la sua coscienza più nera. E di seguito: _speriamo che se la beva_.   
Hermione sente qualcosa di simile al senso di colpa pungerla, perché è meschina e liquida la gentilezza onesta di Paciock con parole di circostanza.   
Ha quindici anni, però: alle piccole donne, nessuno può imporre la perfezione.   
“D’accordo… Spero di trovare un’altra dama, allora!”   
Neville si congeda con rapido cenno, proseguendo per Hogwarts. La strada è di nuovo sgombra, come non è invece libera la sua mente.   
  
_Draco Draco Draco.  
_   
Può mentire a se stessa e dire che no, lo asseconda solo perché deve; perché è la migliore amica del Bambino Sopravvissuto; perché Malfoy porta con sé un profumo oscuro, che una strega di rango non ignorerebbe mai.   
Può essere onesta, adolescenziale e patetica; può scoprire le carte – anche quelle che fanno male – e dire che le piace. _Punto_.   
È bello, ma soprattutto possiede il fascino di un’avventura proibita. Un fascino irresistibile.   
  
   
“Pensavo che non saresti venuta.”   
  
La aspetta in riva al lago, là dove si sono sfiorati la prima volta. I fotogrammi di quel giorno le hanno cauterizzato la retina, condannandola a sogni liquidi, fatti d’ombra e sussurri.   
Ricorda tutto, Hermione: il freddo dell’alba, l’erba umida, la superficie oleosa e ferma del lago; e poi quei capelli fini e lucenti come fili d’oro, la sua bocca bellissima, gli occhi trasparenti…   
  
“Sul mio conto, pensi di sapere proprio un mucchio di cose, vero?”   
  
Draco sorride e tanto basta a irritarla.   
Non riesce a capire cosa pensa e cosa vuole. Non riesce a illudersi che voglia proprio lei – no, fin lì non arriva. Non è così ingenua.   
  
“No. Hai avuto questa impressione?”   
Hermione apre il libro e la rosa dispiega ancora una volta i suoi petali. “Sapevi che avrei dato il mio assenso a Krum. Sapevi che avrei accettato di rivederti.”   
“Sono uno scommettitore fortunato.”   
Hermione solleva ironica un sopracciglio. La sua è un’occhiata provocatoria e un bluff pietoso: il cuore scalpita, ma il buonsenso ha perso le briglie qualche secolo fa.   
L’acqua del lago è immobile. Cupa e ferrosa nei toni, brulica di vite discrete. Di quando in quando una crepa biancastra si apre sulla superficie oleosa, ma ogni guizzo dura un battito di ciglia, né basta a spezzare l’imbarazzato silenzio che li avvolge.   
“Ora, però… Sono qui,” articola a fatica Hermione. “Forse dovresti dirmi che intenzioni hai.”   
Gli occhi di Draco sono così pallidi da nascondere ogni emozione – che ne provi anche lui, poi, è tutto da dimostrare.   
La scrutano attenti, ghiaccio oltre il grigio chiaro e vellutato delle iridi.   
“Che io partecipi o meno a quella festa, per te non cambierà nulla. Hai già una dama, mi pare, e parliamo nientemeno che di una Greengrass…”   
“L’ha deciso mio padre, non io. Se avessi potuto davvero scegliere…”   
“Non dirlo, perché non è vero.”   
La sua voce suona inconsistente. Vorrebbe arrendersi al calore di una bugia ma quella stupida di Hermione preferisce sempre la verità.   
“Cosa?”   
“Non avrei preso comunque il suo posto. Non so ballare, non sono una lady e non sono bella.”   
“Non sei una signora, quello no, però…”   
Malfoy le accarezza il capo, sfilandole il fermaglio d’osso cui è demandato l’arduo compito di domare la crespa anarchia dei suoi capelli.   
“Tu mi hai salvato la vita. Il minimo che possa fare, è salvare la tua.”   
“Spingendomi tra le braccia di Krum? Hai una percezione surreale e ottimista delle studentesse di Hogwarts, sai? Perché ti anticipo cosa accadrà: Hermione Granger apparirà al fianco di uno dei campioni e, nella migliore delle ipotesi, tutte mi odieranno.”   
“Nella peggiore?”   
“Non vuoi saperlo.”   
Draco le stringe la mano, guidandola sino al cerchio di pietre ove già una volta hanno bivaccato.   
“Per la verità, volevo rubarti a Potter; assicurare una degna compagna al campione di Durmstrang, è pur sempre un modo di contribuire alla causa, no?”   
Hermione scuote il capo e sospira. “ _Maschi_ … Pensate di sapere tutto, ma, a quanto pare, il vostro spirito di osservazione fa cilecca!”   
“Non il mio.”   
“Oh, sì, signor Malfoy!”   
  
La provocazione è un piacere sottile, un potere imprevisto.   
È di nuovo al sicuro, Hermione: all’incertezza del silenzio, si è sostituito un motteggio dal sapore tutto adolescenziale.   
  
“Perché non credo d’essere il genere di ragazza che Harry vorrebbe invitare.”   
Draco apre la bocca, ma non dice nulla.   
“Non fingere d’essere sorpreso, perché non lo sei. Anzi: non puoi esserlo. Una come me non ha niente che possa interessare…”   
“Invece c’è qualcosa nella tua intelligenza, associato alla tua completa incapacità d’intuirne l’effetto sugli altri, che ti rende a dir poco irresistibile.”   
Hermione distoglie lo sguardo.   
“Astoria è una bambola, tutto qui. È bella da vedere, ma ci hai mai parlato un quarto di clessidra?”   
“È una studentessa di Serpeverde. Se posso, evito.”   
Draco sogghigna. “Be’, quello che voglio dire è che sei un tipo interessante.”   
“Cioè quello che di solito si dice alle ragazze non molto carine per togliersi dall’impaccio di dover inventare un complimento.”   
Draco rotea gli occhi, esasperato. “D’accordo, sei brutta. Preferisci che ti dica questo?”   
Hermione sorride: non sa come, ma ha l’impressione di averlo stretto agli angoli.   
Ora è Malfoy a giocare in difesa, succube di una strategia che gli è sfuggita di mano.   
“No. Ci sono bugie che fanno meno male dell’onestà.”   
Draco socchiude le palpebre, si sporge su di lei e le sfiora la fronte con le labbra. “Lasciami essere il tuo Pigmalione. Sarà una notte indimenticabile.”

***

 _Quas quia Pygmalion aevum per crimen agentis  
viderat, offensus vitiis, quae plurima menti  
femineae natura dedit, sine coniuge caelebs   
vivebat thalamique diu consorte carebat.  
interea niveum mira feliciter arte  
sculpsit ebur formamque dedit, qua femina nasci  
nulla potest, operisque sui concepit amorem.  
virginis est verae facies, quam vivere credas,   
et, si non obstet reverentia, velle moveri:  
ars adeo latet arte sua. miratur et haurit  
pectore Pygmalion simulati corporis ignes.  
saepe manus operi temptantes admovet, an sit  
corpus an illud ebur, nec adhuc ebur esse fatetur.   
oscula dat reddique putat loquiturque tenetque  
et credit tactis digitos insidere membris  
et metuit, pressos veniat ne livor in artus,  
et modo blanditias adhibet, modo grata puellis  
munera fert illi conchas teretesque lapillos   
et parvas volucres et flores mille colorum  
liliaque pictasque pilas et ab arbore lapsas  
Heliadum lacrimas; ornat quoque vestibus artus,  
dat digitis gemmas, dat longa monilia collo,  
aure leves bacae, redimicula pectore pendent:   
cuncta decent; nec nuda minus formosa videtur.  
conlocat hanc stratis concha Sidonide tinctis  
adpellatque tori sociam adclinataque colla  
mollibus in plumis, tamquam sensura, reponit.  
Festa dies Veneris tota celeberrima Cypro   
venerat, et pandis inductae cornibus aurum  
conciderant ictae nivea cervice iuvencae,  
turaque fumabant, cum munere functus ad aras  
constitit et timide « si, di, dare cuncta potestis,  
sit coniunx, opto, » non ausus ‘eburnea virgo’   
dicere, Pygmalion « similis mea » dixit « eburnae. »  
sensit, ut ipsa suis aderat Venus aurea festis,  
vota quid illa velint et, amici numinis omen,  
flamma ter accensa est apicemque per aera duxit.  
ut rediit, simulacra suae petit ille puellae   
incumbensque toro dedit oscula: visa tepere est;  
admovet os iterum, manibus quoque pectora temptat:  
temptatum mollescit ebur positoque rigore  
subsidit digitis ceditque, ut Hymettia sole  
cera remollescit tractataque pollice multas   
flectitur in facies ipsoque fit utilis usu.  
dum stupet et dubie gaudet fallique veretur,  
rursus amans rursusque manu sua vota retractat.  
corpus erat! saliunt temptatae pollice venae.  
tum vero Paphius plenissima concipit heros   
verba, quibus Veneri grates agat, oraque tandem  
ore suo non falsa premit, dataque oscula virgo  
sensit et erubuit timidumque ad lumina lumen  
attollens pariter cum caelo vidit amantem.  
_   
Madama Pince ha l’aspetto di un avvoltoio denutrito, una frequentazione delle lingue morte pari a quella del professor Rüf, e una provvidenziale indifferenza ai casi dei vivi: a Hermione è bastato millantare una ricerca sulla Trasfigurazione nei Classici perché ottenesse una traduzione – involuta ma passabile – del decimo libro delle Metamorfosi.   
_  
Pigmalione, disgustato dai vizi illimitati che la natura ha dato alla donna, viveva celibe.   
A lungo rimase senza sposarsi e senza una compagna che dividesse il suo letto. Un giorno, tuttavia, con invidiabile arte, scolpì nel bianco avorio una statua, infondendole tale bellezza che nessuna donna vivente sarebbe stata in grado di vantare; e s’innamorò dell’opera sua.   
L’aspetto era di autentica fanciulla e l’avresti detta viva e in grado di muoversi, se a frenarla non fosse stata la ritrosia: tanta era l’arte che nell’arte si cela.   
Pigmalione ne era incantato e in cuore bruciava di passione per quel corpo simulato. Sovente passava la mano sulla statua per sentire se fosse carne o avorio, e non voleva ammettere che fosse solo osso. La baciava e immaginava d’esserne ricambiato, l’abbracciava e la baciava, convinto quasi che le sue dita potessero affondare nelle membra che sfiorava e lasciarle un tappeto di lividi.   
Ora la vezzeggiava, ora la copriva di doni graditi alle fanciulle: conchiglie, pietruzze levigate, piccoli uccelli, fiori di mille colori, gigli, biglie dipinte e lacrime d’ambra stillate dall’albero delle Eliadi. Le ornava il corpo di vesti, le infilava brillanti alle dita e al collo monili preziosi; piccole perle le pendevano dalle orecchie e nastri dal petto.   
Tutto le stava bene, ma nuda non pareva per questo meno bella.   
L’adagiava su tappeti tinti con porpora sidonia, la chiamava ‘mia sposa’ e con delicatezza, quasi potesse sentirlo, le faceva posare il capo su morbidi cuscini.   
E venne il giorno consacrato a Venere, festa in tutta Cipro: le giovenche con le corna fasciate d’oro erano già cadute, il candido collo trafitto, e sottile fumava l’incenso, quando Pigmalione, deposte le offerte accanto all’altare, timidamente disse: “O dei, se è vero che tutto potete concedere, vorrei in moglie” (e non osò dire ‘la fanciulla d’avorio’) “una donna che sia pari a quella che ho scolpito nell’avorio.”   
L’aurea Venere, presente alla festa, colse il significato profondo di quella preghiera e, in segno di favore, fece per tre volte palpitare una fiamma.   
Tornato a casa, Pigmalione corse a cercare la statua della sua fanciulla e, chinatosi sul letto, la baciò. Gli parve allora che emanasse tepore. Accostò di nuovo la bocca a quella di lei e le sfiorò il seno: sotto le sue dita, l’avorio si ammorbidì e, perduto il suo gelo, cedette duttile alla pressione, come al sole torna morbida la cera dell’Imetto e, plasmata dal pollice, si piega in mille forme.   
Stupito, felice, ma incerto e timoroso d’ingannarsi, più e più volte l’innamorato toccò con la mano il suo sogno: era un corpo vero!   
Allora il giovane di Pafo rivolse a Venere parole traboccanti di gioia per ringraziarla, e con le labbra accarezzò labbra che non erano più finte.   
Vide la fanciulla arrossire a quei baci, levando intimidita gli occhi alla luce; e, con il cielo, ella colse il volto di colui che l’amava più di ogni altra cosa._ (1)  
  
Divora i versi con ansia febbrile, Hermione, chiedendosi se Draco abbia citato il mito per conoscenza diretta, oppure non abbia rievocato le lusinghe di un altro – forse proprio quel suo padre astuto, corrotto e sfuggente.   
Parole intrise di suggestioni lontane, per emozioni nuove.   
Se raccontasse a sua madre che vestirà di panni di Audrey Hepburn (2), la prenderebbe per pazza?   
Forse sì, ma non importa. Meglio essere pazzi e felici.   
Pazzi e ciechi.   
“Non vedo l’ora di sapere che faccia farà Ron,” sogghigna compiaciuta: poi qualcosa attira la sua attenzione.   
Accanto allo scaffale dedicato all’Alchimia delle Trasmutazioni, Florian Von Kessel e Severus Piton s’intrattengono con una familiarità che non le piace per niente.   
_Vedi, cretina? Tu pensi alle balze e Harry rischia la pelle_ , sibila la solita, fastidiosa vocina.   
Hermione si chiede dove sia l’interruttore, quando serve; soprattutto, perché non possa essere la compagna di un eroe, anziché la paladina delle cause perse.

***

 _Caro Sirius,  
immagino che Harry ti abbia già scritto almeno dieci volte.   
Ron ed io abbiamo mantenuto il segreto, come ci hai chiesto, tuttavia ti consiglio di trovare una soluzione, perché la mia bocca è sempre cucita, ma quella di Weasley si allenta con facilità.   
Se ti scrivo, in ogni caso, è per questioni ben più serie. Mentre studiavo in biblioteca, ho visto il professor Piton intrattenersi con quel mostruoso tedesco di Durmstrang.   
Ora: di te mi fido, ma non di Piton – e sai che ho le mie buone ragioni per dubitare di lui. Tra doppi e tripli giochi, converrai che non è facile capire chi siano i buoni e chi i cattivi.   
Se devo prepararmi al peggio, in ogni caso, preferirei saperlo per tempo: ho un carnet di ballo complicato e ti assicuro che manca solo il nome di Chi-Sappiamo.  
Eliza Doolittle  
_   
   
“Eliza Doolittle?” grugnisce _Buck Bello_. “E chi sarebbe, questa?”  
  
   
   
 **Note:** (1) Ovid., _Metamorph._ , X, 243-295. La traduzione (libera) è mia.  
(2) Il mito di Pigmalione è stato riproposto al cinema nella pellicola _My fair Lady_ (1964), a sua volta adattamento dell’omonimo musical del 1956 di Alan Jay Lerner e Frederic Loewe, mutuato dall’opera _Pigmalione_ di George Bernard Shaw. Audrey Hepburn interpreta la fioraia Eliza Doolittle.


	28. Interludio: Solve et coagula

_Der guckuß manchen tribt von huß  
Der vor gar sanfft / vnd trucken saß  
Der stoßt sin gůt jns affenglaß  
Biß ers zů puluer so verbrent  
  
Das er sich selber nit me kennt  
Vil hant also verderbet sich  
Gar wenig sint syn worden rich  
Dann Aristoteles der gycht  
Die gstalt der ding wandeln sich nicht_ (1).  
  
 _Cessare di essere amata, significa diventare invisibile. Tu non ti accorgi più che io abbia un corpo_ (2).

***

La memoria è una magica lanterna che obbedisce a una legge propria.   
Non è la luce, infatti, che ne scioglie le briglie, lasciando esplodere la meraviglia multiforme dei suoi tesori, ma è nel buio più profondo che il mistero si svela.   
I ricordi ti sorprendono di notte, quando la coscienza riposa e il cuore batte lento. Sono un distillato silenzioso d’emozioni, che la diga della razionalità non può davvero arginare.   
Basta che tu chiuda gli occhi, ti abbandoni al silenzio ed eccolo, il gocciolio snervante e irriducibile che ti sussurra proprio quel che vorresti dimenticare.   
_Plotch plotch plotch_ : dalla serpentina del cuore all’alambicco del rimorso, stilla dopo stilla, ti riempi del tempo che è stato, dei volti che hai perso, dei sentimenti che non hai compreso – o non hai voluto salvare.   
  
La diga di Severus Piton trabocca.   
Aveva appena vent’anni, quando la prima crepa si è aperta: dell’uomo che era – dell’assassino che credeva di poter essere – non restano che rade pietre. Lily, tuttavia, è il muschio che le ricopre.   
Il vento ulula nelle gole che circondano Hogwarts; il bubbolio dei gufi è un controcanto rassicurante.   
Gli occhi aperti nel buio, il pozionista la cerca com’era allora, prima che arrivasse Hogwarts. Prima che il loro mondo finisse.   
  
Lily, oro rosso nello squallore disperato di Spinner’s End.   
  
“Forse non avrei dovuto.”   
  
La sua voce si perde nelle tenebre, priva di sostanza.   
Amarla è stato un lusso che ha pagato carissimo; perderla, una condanna alla vita.   
  
Unici custodi di un universo di meraviglie, loro due, hanno diviso mesi indimenticabili.   
Lily è una luce imprevista nel torbido grigiore di una vita senza affetto: quando Tobias beve – e beve tanto e spesso, suo padre – è a lei che pensa, Severus; sogna le sue efelidi, si rifugia nel tramonto che le vela le spalle, anticipando il giorno in cui non saranno più schiavi di una dimensione limitata e cieca.   
  
“Quando saremo a Hogwarts…”   
  
Lily lo ascolta con la bocca spalancata, il capo reclinato sulla destra.   
La sua meraviglia è un balsamo senza prezzo: comincerà ad amarla prima ancora di scoprire la radice velenosa di un sentimento crudele.   
  
   
“L’avrei resa felice.”   
  
Forse. O forse no.   
La verità è che ha ascoltato troppo se stesso; troppo poco lei.   
  
“Perché non ti accorgi più che ci sono?”   
  
Gli occhi di Lily, velati dalle lacrime, sono l’ultimo ricordo vivo che abbia del suo più prezioso tesoro.   
  
_  
Perché hai smesso di amarmi, Severus?   
  
Perché sono un vigliacco e un bugiardo. Non ho mai smesso di farlo: è questa la mia maledizione.   
_   
   
Severus solleva le palpebre e ascolta la notte.   
Il silenzio è una vuota eco che gli restituisce il battito lento di un cuore morto.   
Il suo si è putrefatto con lei, giorno dopo giorno, roso da un tarlo vorace come una mosca carnaria.   
  
_Se solo non avessi ascoltato… Se solo.  
_   
Deglutisce a fatica.   
La giornata appena trascorsa gli sfila davanti agli occhi, così brandelli di ricordo gettati in pasto a un ragazzo che forse non saprà cosa farsene.   
  
   
“È troppo tardi.”   
  
La voce di Silente rimbomba nella sua mente, accusatoria e severa come non è mai stata.   
  
“Non sei riuscito a proteggerla. È morta. Lily è morta.”   
  
   
E ora deve salvare qualcuno che gli ricorda troppo _Mocciosus_ , perché il disprezzo, la pietà e la malinconia non lo vincano del tutto.   
Guarda Florian, Piton, e gli pare quasi di rivedere il Principe Mezzosangue, sebbene Von Kessel non abbia dalla sua una sola delle attenuanti che Severus potrebbe riconoscere a se stesso.   
È un Purosangue bello, pericoloso e pieno di un talento straordinario, Florian: non un mezzo Babbano perseguitato da un idiota. Non il figlio di Tobias Piton.   
E come pensa di sfruttare tali e tanti doni, il giovane imbecille?   
Sacrificandosi a Voldemort.   
  
   
 _Sai cosa ti è mancato, bambino? Sai come si crescono quelli come te?  
_   
   
La voce di suo padre gli rimbomba nel capo, come un mantra ossessivo e spaventoso.   
  
_Cento calci nel culo! Ma cosa dico cento? Un milione di calci nel culo. Vedrai se non ti raddrizzo!  
_   
   
Piton stringe i denti e decide di abbandonare un letto che non potrebbe mai dargli riposo.   
Esistono spettri peggiori dei Dissennatori: sono quelli che, anziché rubarti l’anima, le permettono di marcire.   
La sua, ormai, profuma di cancrena.   
  
   
“Se c’è qualcuno che può aiutare quel ragazzo…”   
  
Albus è l’unico padre che abbia mai avuto; l’unico che l’abbia guardato con un minimo di simpatia o come qualcosa di diverso da un lurido scarabocchio.   
Questa volta, però, potrebbe aver peccato di ottimismo, perché il Signore Oscuro è un morbo che azzanna i deboli: Florian Von Kessel pare un diamante, ma è un grano di sale.   
Severus Piton, un _Mocciosus_ che giocava al Principe.   
  
La notte è gelida e buia.   
L’oscurità cala presto in questa stagione, benché sia difficile accorgersene quando la vita scivola tra candele e pergamene.   
Non ha perso di vista il tedesco un solo istante: implacabile – quasi una seconda ombra – ha seguito i suoi passi e contato ogni respiro.   
È giovanissimo e tanto basta a suggerirgli che forse anche Voldemort conosce la disperazione, perché della spietata selezione delle origini non resta niente.   
_  
Bambini, licantropi, demoni da bestiario e poi cos’altro?   
Ah, sì: un lurido topo.   
_   
Socchiude le palpebre, inghiottendo un grumo di rancore grosso come un pugno.   
Voldemort sta tornando, ma il desiderio di vendetta non brucia quanto il terrore di una simile consapevolezza.   
Non è un idiota, Severus Piton: ha solo sbagliato un’unica volta e per sempre.   
Una volta che gli è costata la felicità.

***

Ha affiancato Von Kessel in biblioteca, poiché sa quanto pericolosi siano i libri, se l’esperienza della carne non mitiga l’ipocrisia della carta.   
  
“Che cosa state cercando, signore?”   
Il tedesco – le dita ancora strette alla costola del _Carmen Aureum et Ænigma_ – è sussultato un poco, quasi l’avesse punto un insetto.   
“Aubigné de la Fosse. Scelta curiosa.”   
Von Kessel ha abbassato lo sguardo. “È un ricordo. Mio nonno possiede un in folio della _Bibliotheca Chemica Curiosa_ e l’ha usata…”   
“Avete imparato a leggere sugli scherzi alchemici di un Babbano?”   
Florian annuisce, riponendo il volume dalla pesante legatura.   
“Dunque conoscete anche l’Hermetica classica?”   
“Solo quello che mio padre ha tradotto per me. Il mio latino non è molto buono e non so leggere l’ebraico.”   
“Comprendo. Se tuttavia v’interessasse esplorare il Corpo Ermetico, la mia modesta biblioteca dispone di alcune eccellenti traduzioni in lingua inglese.”   
Florian ha ringraziato con educato distacco.   
Tra le doti che una nascita fortunata gli ha concesso, non rientra la simulazione: è un pessimo bugiardo e un libro aperto; troppo, tuttavia, perché possa salvarsi da Voldemort.

***

“Se anche lo trascinassi dalla mia parte, non sopravvivrà.”   
Il pensiero gli mozza il respiro, perché possiede l’inesorabilità di una sentenza inappellabile.   
Sa di cosa parla, Severus; sa cosa implica vivere due vite, vestire due colori, combattere su due fronti.   
Sa quanta forza occorra a mantenersi integri, quando è la Storia a volerti diviso.   
Se Florian facesse la sua scelta – se arretrasse di un passo – il Signore Oscuro lo verrebbe a sapere.   
  
“Eppure non c’è altra via.”   
  
La notte inghiotte il soliloquio, senza fornire risposte.   
L’unica che potrebbe soccorrerlo, d’altra parte, ha il sapore immondo e dolciastro della putrefazione.  
  
2N14 → C12 \+ O16 (3)  
  
Eccola, la regina delle trasmutazioni: la vita che diventa polvere e poi aria e poi niente.   
Severus sospira e recita per se stesso – un tragico sorriso a incatenargli le labbra – la prima lezione che ogni pozionista apprende, non solo sfogliando le pagine polverose di un libro, ma intingendo il calamo nel sudore e nel sangue.   
Quando l’alchimista coglie la bianchezza perfetta, infatti, bisogna bruciare le pergamene, poiché sono divenute superflue (4).   
  
_Tre sono gli stadi della materia nella trasmutazione:_ nigredo _o opera al nero, in cui la materia si dissolve, putrefacendo;_ albedo _o opera al bianco, durante la quale la sostanza si purifica, sublimando;_ rubedo _o opera al rosso, ultimo stadio dell’opera.  
  
Solve et coagula.  
_ Solve: Dissoluzione delle forme.  
Coagula: Fissazione.  
  
In alchimia, l’essere che fornirà la materia della pietra filosofale deve essere chiuso in un recipiente e privato di ogni contatto esterno, fino a morire e putrefarsi.   
È l’ _opus nigrum_ , l’opera al nero, la notte, la morte preliminare alla restaurazione della luce.   
Il pozionista è il Graal di se stesso: la morte alchemica ( _solve_ ), o dissoluzione dei corpi, permette la fissazione dello spirito ( _coagula_ ); poiché d’altra parte corpo e spirito sono una sola realtà, l’anima si fissa in un nuovo corpo che è a un tempo materia e spirito (5).   
  
Severus ha completato il _nigredo_ quando si è rimesso al giudizio di Silente; quando ha accettato il peso di un crimine inaccettabile e ha tradito.   
La sua rinascita è stata una nuova morte, perché quel che la memoria ha salvato sono proprio quegli occhi: desolati e delusi.   
  
_Cessare di essere amata, significa diventare invisibile.  
  
No, Lily: sei ancora qui. Sei dentro di me. Sono io che ho smesso di esistere_.

***

È l’alba, ormai, quando abbandona Hogwarts per raggiungere il rifugio di un nemico che è ormai quasi un fratello, perché dividere il ricordo è vivere dello stesso sangue.   
Black è il residuo nel calderone della purificazione: una scoria bruciacchiata e maleodorante, che deve tuttavia accogliere come parte del tutto.   
  
“Sei imbarazzante.”   
  
_Pulci comprese_.   
  
Sirius recupera una forma umana appena in tempo per sbadigliargli in faccia. “Che vuoi?” mugugna. “Mi hai interrotto sul più bello.”   
Severus inarca ironico un sopracciglio. “Immagino che non sia facile per un vecchio bastardo trovare una cagnetta disponibile.”   
“Parli per esperienza, _Mocciosus_?” è l’urticante replica – e Piton si chiede una volta in più perché gli sia mancato il coraggio di sfruttare sino in fondo la distruttività del suo genio.   
  
Due parole e _pouff_ : via ogni problema.   
  
“Non credere che sia l’ambizione di una vita inaugurare la giornata con la tua brutta faccia, ma Silente vuole che cooperiamo e cooperare, purtroppo, implica che ti riferisca delle mie iniziative. Sempre che tu abbia l’intelligenza di coglierne il fine.”   
Sirius, ancora intorpidito dal sonno, si stira e gli porge un quadrato di pergamena.   
“Se vuoi mettermi a parte del carteggio tuo e di quel tuo stupido figlioccio, risparmiami. I drammi familiari non sono la mia specialità.”   
Black scuote il capo, liberando un sospiro esasperato. “Meriteresti una Maledizione senza Perdono, ma eviterò di offrirti il pretesto per liberarti di me. Non è di Harry, ma di Hermione, suppongo, anche se ha scelto uno pseudonimo curioso.”   
“E cosa postula la nostra acuta, insopportabile signorina Granger?”   
“Che _Mocciosus_ perde colpi,” replica serafico – e maligno – Black. “Visto che il confabulare sospetto con un certo tedesco ha catturato la sua attenzione e, quel ch’è peggio, la sua fervida immaginazione.”   
Severus rotea gli occhi.   
“Crede che tu possa essere implicato…”   
“In un gran complotto ai danni di Potter? Oh, sì… Immagino che, se me ne avanzasse il tempo, eliminare il tuo figlioccio potrebbe rientrare tra le mie occupazioni, ma – desolato – la clessidra mi è nemica: sono già impegnato a salvargli la pelle!”   
“Il tuo sarcasmo è fuori luogo.”   
“Preferiresti una _Cruciatus_?”   
Sirius ride – un ghigno asimmetrico e tragico. “Dimmi un po’… Di cosa avete discusso in biblioteca?”   
“Anche se te lo dicessi, saresti troppo stupido per capirlo.”   
“Mettimi alla prova. Silente lo farebbe.”   
“Silente è un inguaribile ottimista.”   
“E tu sei troppo amaro per finire sulle carte delle cioccorane.”   
“È un insulto?”   
“Mi sto esercitando con le perifrasi per evitare uno scontro diretto, ma sì… Doveva essere un insulto.”   
Piton esala un sospiro sconfitto. “ _Corpus Hermeticum_.”   
“Flamel e dintorni?”   
“In modo molto semplicistico, sì.”   
“Mi sembrava di aver capito che ne sapesse abbastanza per un corso avanzato. L’Hermetica è l’abc delle Pozioni: lo ricordo persino io!”   
Severus non abbassa lo sguardo ma cerca in quegli occhi antichi – morti, come i suoi – l’immagine dei ragazzi che sono stati; che non saranno più. Ragazzi condannati dalla loro arroganza: non avevano capito niente, eppure si sentivano i signori della vita – e, quel che è peggio, della morte.   
“E ricordi anche cos’è l’Alchimia?”   
Sirius lo fissa interdetto.   
“Come volevasi dimostrare: è proprio questo che dimenticano tutti.”   
  
_L’ho dimenticato anch’io_.  
  
 **  
Note:** (1) _La curiosità spinge fuori di casa più d’uno  
il quale prima se ne stava ben tranquillo e all’asciutto   
e che ora getta i suoi beni nel bicchiere della scimmia,   
finché non brucia e si polverizza  
  
al punto che egli stesso non si riconosce più.   
Molti si sono così perduti,   
ben pochi sono diventati ricchi: infatti Aristotele ha detto   
‘la forma delle cose non si cambia’_.  
  
Sebastian Brant, _Das Narrenschiff, CII. vō falsch vnd beschiss_ , Basel, 1499, 140r, 56-64  
(2) Marguerite Yourcenar, cit. in D. Basili, _L'amore è tutto_ , Tascabili economici Newton, 1996.  
(3) Ho scelto la trasmutazione da Azoto a Carbonio e Ossigeno, perché è un naturale processo decompositivo. Di Azoto, una delle molecole organiche più importanti sotto il profilo biochimico, è composto il 3% del corpo umano. Da un punto di vista puramente ‘letterario’ e metaforico, trovavo pregnante – e funzionale a questa pagina – l’immagine del corpo che si decompone (anche se solo in parte) nei gas che respiriamo. Se ho scritto qualche idiozia – molto probabile, perché sono passati secoli dai giorni in cui ero costretta a occuparmi _anche_ di chimica – chiedo scusa ai cultori della materia (e spero che non mi bacchettino troppo).  
(4) Adattamento da Antoine-Joseph Pernety, _Dictionnaire mytho-hermétique, dans lequel on trouve les allégories fabuleuses des poètes, les métaphores, les énigmes et les termes barbares des philosophes hermétiques expliqués_ (1758). Réédition: Bibliotheca Hermetica, 1972.  
(5) Libera interpretazione – e manipolazione – di Antoine Faivre e Frédérick Tristan, _Alchimia Introduzione all’arte della rigenerazione_ , 1978 e _Jean Chevalier, Alain Gheerbrant_ , Dizionario dei Simboli, 1969.


	29. Nowhere Fast

Le voci sono crepe che fendono la fragile pellicola chiamata ‘reputazione’.  
T’imbozzoli in una maschera comoda, domandandole solo di aderire bene agli angoli delle tue debolezze e, soprattutto, di non tradirti mai. Poi capita anche che qualcuno si accorga dell’invisibile piega al lato di un sorriso, e ti denunci.  
Le voci raccontano chi sei e poco importa la verità: non siamo che un’impressione passeggera nello sguardo degli altri.  
  
Lo sa bene Harry, mentre attraversa la sala comune a testa bassa, fingendo d’ignorare il brusio che accompagna i lunghi passi furiosi di una maldestra ritirata.  
  
Rita Skeeter è solo l’ultimo degli incubi che affollano la vita di un adolescente predestinato dal Caso e maledetto da un’inconfondibile cicatrice: uno sfarfallare molesto, un domandare querulo e incessante che lo fa sentire scoperto e colpevole.  
  
 _Lo sguardo di ghiaccio del giovane eroe si ammorbidisce, come la sempre affascinante Rita Skeeter indaga i misteri del suo cuore._  
Mentre Hogwarts si prepara all’evento…  
  
Gli basta richiamare alla mente le volute barocche della Penna Prendiappunti perché la nausea gli chiuda la gola.  
 _Sguardo di ghiaccio?_ Al più, la sua, è la miopia disillusa e sconfitta dell’agnello sacrificale.  
  
 _Tutti si aspettano qualcosa di grande da me, ma quando ho bisogno d’aiuto…_  
  
“Harry?”  
La voce di Seamus lo costringe a sollevare il capo e a misurarsi con l’inquietante interesse di Grifondoro.  
Se conosce i gemelli Weasley come teme, è probabile che sia già stato allestito un giro di scommesse sull’identità della _fortunata_ che condurrà al ballo.  
George, non a caso, gli fa un cenno d’intesa come a dire: ‘Non deludermi, Potter, o lastricherò il tuo futuro di Caccabombe.’  
  
 _Grazie. È proprio l’incoraggiamento di cui sentivo il bisogno._  
  
“C’è un barbagianni per te. Da come svolazzava, sembra urgente.”  
  
   
 _Harry,_  
le donne sono come le scope: se impari a cavalcarle, ti fanno toccare il cielo con un dito; se non sai come prenderle, devi accontentarti di un paio di ramazzate.  
Tuo padre ed io non ci siamo mai trovati in completo accordo sull’arte di sedurre, ma credo di poter affermare con certezza che sarebbe felice di saperti nelle mie mani.  
Guerra e donne, però, sono temi che non puoi affrontare via pergamena: rischi sempre di tirarla per le lunghe e di tempo, lo sai, non ne abbiamo.  
Credi di riuscire a trovarti per le tre del mattino nella torre di Grifondoro senza testimoni scomodi?  
Il tuo padrino ti dimostrerà che non si è dimenticato di te.  
Sirius  
  
   
P.S. Smettila di concedere interviste alla Skeeter. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, ne esci come un bamboccio melenso. Nella peggiore, ridicolo.  
Se fossi una ragazza, te lo assicuro, mi guarderei bene dall’uscire con un eroe dallo sguardo di ghiaccio e dal cuore di burro.  
  
   
 _Come se fosse colpa mia_ , pensa Harry, esasperato eppure sollevato dalla novità.  
Sirius gli manca più di quel che vorrebbe, perché dei mille fantasmi che affollano il suo cuore, è l’unico che sia ancora carne e sangue.  
È una memoria viva.  
È tutta la sua famiglia.

***

 _Sono commosso dalla tua gentilezza, ma tengo a dirti che non sono io che rilascio interviste: c’è una stupida penna che mi perseguita a prescindere dalla mia volontà._  
Se anche leggessi di me e di Hermione, insomma… Non farti strane idee: mi stanno cucendo addosso il copione sbagliato.  
Farò il possibile per onorare il nostro appuntamento, ma tu non tradirmi, d’accordo?  
Harry  
  
   
 _L’ho già fatto, piccolo._  
L’ho fatto quando ho permesso ai tuoi genitori di morire.  
  
Sirius socchiude le palpebre.  
I ricordi hanno smesso di inumidirgli le ciglia secoli fa. Il carcere l’ha asciugato dentro e fuori, ma ha come limato la sua intelligenza: questa, forse, è la ragione per cui _Mocciosus_ lo confonde e lo ferisce.  
Suona ironico, per uno che gli ha reso la vita un inferno, ma Sirius prova nei confronti di Severus la paura lacerante che nasce dal senso di colpa e dal rimorso.  
Si specchia nei suoi occhi e trova un ragazzo che non riesce a guardare con particolare indulgenza; lo stesso, tuttavia, che regalerà a un figlioccio inesperto per il gusto di sentirsi ancora giovane – ancora _vivo_.  
Sirius Black a sedici anni: bello, popolare, invincibile. Consuma la vita correndo, senza sapere che, velocemente, non si arriva da nessuna parte.  
Sono stati anni meravigliosi, quelli. Anni in cui tutto era possibile, persino mordere un lungagnone triste e silenzioso per il gusto di sentirsi migliori.  
  
 _Invece guardami,_ Mocciosus _: sono solo un bastardo pieno di pulci._  
  
L’inquietudine di Severus gli dice che il tempo dell’ozio è quasi finito; che i ricordi non emenderanno nulla, né salveranno il presente.  
I ragazzi di allora sono stati condannati dalla Storia; quelli di oggi, si preparano a danzare con la Morte.  
  
 _Be’: che sia almeno un gran ballo._  
  
La notte di Hogwarts gli è sempre piaciuta, perché profuma di mistero e di sogni; d’inverno, quando il cielo è sgombro e il freddo punge, ti pare quasi che le stelle ti cadano in testa, come una pioggia d’oro.  
A sedici anni, nei giorni gloriosi dei Malandrini, la notte era la quinta complice di scorribande clandestine e sussurri segreti. Non ricorda nemmeno un nome delle ragazze di quegli anni: era un egoista dal cuore freddo, con la testa piena di nebbia.  
A valutare quel che il Destino gli ha riservato, forse è stato meglio così.  
Di orfano c’è già Harry.  
  
“Coraggio, ragazzo… Non posso farti parlare con un cane e la mia pelle costa cara.”  
  
La Testa di Porco è immersa in un tenebroso silenzio.  
Un odore grasso – tabacco, maiale, sego e cenere – satura l’aria e gli strappa una smorfia disgustata.  
“È quasi peggiore del tanfo che c’è nella mia cuccia,” grugnisce, prima di riattizzare il fuoco. “E ora sentiamo cos’ha da confessare il mio figlioccio.”  
  
Harry lo accoglie con un sorriso che solo vale l’agonia del suo olfatto.  
  
“Sirius… Stai bene!”  
“Come puoi vedere…”  
“E dove…”  
“Non chiedermi cose che non posso rivelarti e che, soprattutto, qualcuno potrebbe usare contro di te. Mi hai cercato perché avevi un problema di donne, no?”  
Harry si morde le labbra, incerto. Ha lo stesso vezzo di sua madre e non lo sa, o forse sono i suoi occhi pieni di ricordi a cercare il passato persino là dove dovrebbe brillare solo il futuro.  
“È che non ti vedo da tanto tempo che… Ecco, credevo che avremmo potuto parlare anche di altro.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Il Torneo Tremaghi.”  
“Brutta storia. Non si comincia mai dalle cattive notizie. Non te l’hanno insegnato i tuoi zii?”  
Harry solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “No. Sono stato allevato a Cheerios e pessime nuove.”  
Sirius sogghigna. “Coraggio, Harry, sputa il rospo. Non sei abbastanza brutto e abbastanza stupido da temere un rifiuto. Com’è che non hai ancora una dama?”  
“La verità è che c’è una ragazza cui vorrei chiederlo, ma sono quasi convinto che non andrebbe mai al ballo con me.”  
“Se non glielo domandi, è certo. Come potrebbe accettare una proposta che non le hai mai fatto?”  
Harry sospira. “È da un po’ che mi piace, ma è più grande di me e…”  
“ _Ti-prego_. Fatti un favore, Harry: si è giovani una volta sola e lo si rimpiange per tutta la vita. Vai da quella ragazza, guardala dritta negli occhi e poi dille che cerchi una dama. Che vuoi lei.”  
“… E fu così che tutta Hogwarts…”  
“Hai paura che ti ridano dietro, pulcino? Perché non t’illudo: lo faranno comunque. Alla tua età, Harry, la crudeltà è l’istinto stesso. Avete bisogno di farvi i denti e allora mordete. Mordete o siete morsi. Non se ne esce. Per sopravvivere ai quattordici anni, bisogna arrivare ai quindici e…”  
“Sempre che il Torneo Tremaghi non mi aiuti, eliminando alla radice il problema.”  
 _Eliminando me_.  
L’interlinea è chiaro e Sirius lo coglie con estremo nitore.  
L’interrogativo con il quale gli tocca misurarsi ora è, tuttavia, più penoso di quel che vorrebbe: sa di tattica, non di affetto. Di sola tattica, però, non si vince mai.  
“Senti, Harry…”  
“No, hai ragione… Tu stai già rischiando la vita per i miei stupidi problemi ed io…”  
“Non sono stupidi, Harry, e non m’importerebbe di morire per te, se è quello che temi. Sei la mia famiglia e voglio proteggerti.”  
“Sirius…”  
“Ora stammi bene a sentire, perché la mia clessidra è esausta. C’è un nome che voglio farti, perché tu tenga gli occhi aperti. Un solo nome: imprimitelo nella memoria e fidati di Silente.”  
Harry annuisce.  
“Igor Karkaroff. Guardati da quel tipo in tutte le sue declinazioni. È stato un Mangiamorte e, se credi al mio fiuto, lo è ancora fino al midollo.”  
“Ma… È il preside di Durmstrang!”  
“Non mi sorprende, perché solo gli ambiziosi si vendono ai sogni senza guardarsi indietro; persino se quelli che chiamano ‘ _sogni_ ’ sono incubi infernali.”  
“Se è un Mangiamorte, perché…”  
Sirius reprime a stento una tragica risata.  
Harry è troppo giovane perché capisca quanto ingiusta sia a volte la Giustizia e quanto sbilanciata la libra degli uomini. Forse un giorno glielo racconterà, ma quel giorno non può essere oggi: Sirius Black ha capito presto com’è che andava la vita, e che fine ha fatto?  
Il cinismo non aiuta a crescere, come non aiuta il veleno, e tale è la disillusione: digitale mai diluita.  
“Ti chiedi perché non sia rimasto al sicuro ad Azkaban, vero? Be’, la risposta, per quanto deludente, è una e una sola: l’hanno rilasciato. Tra i sodali del Signore Oscuro ci sono ottimi attori, e il buon vecchio Igor ha qualche talento nascosto oltre una faccia da becchino. Fossi in te, però, valuterei con cura un altro dettaglio, prima di spaventarmi sul serio.”  
“Non dovrei?”  
“Dovresti, perché sei un ragazzo intelligente, ma il nostro Preside lo è più di te. Vuoi sapere chi ha sbattuto al fresco Karkaroff la prima volta? Un certo Malocchio.”  
“Ma Moody è a Hogwarts, ora!”  
“Richiamato da Silente, appunto. E per quale motivo, se non tenerlo d’occhio?”  
Harry serra le labbra e annuisce con difficoltà. “Perciò… Karkaroff, alla fine, è stato assolto?”  
  
 _Sì, perché era colpevole, e davanti a un tribunale, Harry, non esiste nulla di più pericoloso dell’innocenza._  
Parlo per esperienza.  
  
“Non proprio. Diciamo che, come tutti i serpenti, ha cambiato pelle.”  
“Non ti seguo.”  
“Ne sono felice, perché vuol dire che hai ancora qualche illusione da parte… La verità è che ha sposato la via del compromesso: il Ministero della Magia aveva bisogno di nomi e di una bugia che lavasse le coscienze dei funzionari responsabili dell’indagine. Karkaroff ha recitato la parte del pentito consapevole ed è stato un delatore generoso. Azkaban gli deve molto, anche se dubito che gli interesserebbe sapere fino a che punto. Libero, si è dato all’insegnamento delle Arti Oscure in una scuola altrettanto tenebrosa. Al tuo posto, insomma, eviterei di farmi amici a Durmstrang.”  
“Hermione crede che Viktor sia uno sfidante onesto.”  
“Non c’è solo Krum, però. Ci sono…”  
  
 _No, questo tienitelo per te, Sirius._  
Conosci Harry e, soprattutto, conosci Mocciosus _, perciò fa’ in modo che rispettino entrambi la distanza di sicurezza._  
  
“Chi?”  
“Niente… Piuttosto… Se non ci fossi già arrivato da solo, è stato Karkaroff a candidarti.”  
“C… Cosa? Ma se era fuori di sé dalla rabbia, quando…”  
“Te l’ho detto: è un attore eccellente, come tutti quelli che scelgono la parte sbagliata.”  
  
 _Prendi il Topo. Prendi quel miserabile avanzo di fogna…_  
  
“D’accordo, farò attenzione… Quanto alla Gazzetta del Profeta, non devi credere…”  
“Giusto, la Gazzetta! Mi ricordi un altro appunto che dovevo farti.”  
“ _Non piango ogni notte la perdita dei miei genitori e no, non ho bisogno di una scorta di fazzoletti_. Ah! E il giorno in cui deciderò di scoprire l’amore, non si chiamerà Hermione Granger, perché non penso di voler sfidare un esercito di pretendenti.”  
“Vuoi dire che… No, siamo seri! È una ragazza sveglia e non proprio brutta, ma…”  
“Ma forse dovremmo tornare a parlare dei tuoi consigli. Cos’è che volevi dirmi?”  
“Ah, sì! Quella Skeeter è più molesta delle mie pulci e te ne inocula di peggiori. Tra le righe di un suo corsivo, ho letto una nuova che non mi è piaciuta. Pare che Moody sia stato aggredito proprio la sera in cui doveva prendere servizio a Hogwarts. Ora: la nostra suggerisce che Malocchio sia un vecchio mitomane, ossessionato dai Mangiamorte, e, con rispetto parlando, non è del tutto falso, ma rimane comunque il miglior Auror che il Ministero abbia mai avuto. Il fatto che qualcuno voglia metterlo fuori combattimento mentre un certo Harry Potter si ritrova iscritto al Torneo Tremaghi…”  
“Stai suggerendo che qualcuno vuole farmi fuori? Perché sai… Non sarebbe una novità,” ironizza Harry, che ha ancora l’età a salvarlo dalla paura.  
L’età dei colpi di testa e dei colpi al cuore.  
“Risparmia il sarcasmo per impressionare le ragazze, bello: ho raccolto voci da brivido. La presenza dei Mangiamorte alla finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch basterebbe, come pure l’evocazione del Marchio. Se a tanto si aggiunge la sparizione di una povera strega…”  
“Ti riferisci a quella Bertha Jorkins? Ho letto qualcosa sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.”  
“Già, mi riferisco a lei. Sai dove si trovava appena prima che se ne perdessero le tracce? In Albania, cioè proprio in quella che si sospetta sia la nuova tana di Voldemort. Dettaglio ulteriore: Bertha, in qualità di dipendente dell’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, sapeva del Torneo Tremaghi.”  
“Con rispetto, Sirius… Ma chi potrebbe essere tanto stupido da darsi in pasto a Voldemort?”  
“Uno stupido, tanto per cominciare, e Bertha era una campionessa della categoria. Al mondo ci sono i cretini e gli intraprendenti. Se i cretini sanno stare al loro posto, sono pittoreschi e non fanno danno, ma un cretino che vuol darsi da fare…”  
“… Non c’è bisogno che vai avanti: temo di aver capito cosa vuoi dirmi. Voldemort sa tutto del Torneo e Karkaroff è a Hogwarts per obbedire ai suoi ordini.”  
“Frena. Le semplificazioni non aiutano nessuno, quando la situazione è complicata. Tu non conosci Karkaroff come purtroppo lo conosco io, dunque ignori la sua qualità distintiva: è un vigliacco. Non si esporrebbe mai fino al punto di rientrare nei ranghi dei Mangiamorte, se non sapesse che il Signore Oscuro è abbastanza forte da proteggerlo.”  
“Perciò… Voldemort è di nuovo in circolazione?”  
“Se anche lo fosse, Hogwarts è un posto sicuro e tale rimarrà finché ci sarà Silente a vigilare. Chiunque abbia messo il tuo nome nel Calice, tuttavia, lo ha fatto per una ragione ben precisa; una ragione, ti dirò, che credo d’intuire e che non mi piace per niente.”  
“Vista la natura della competizione, sarebbe facile eliminarmi e farlo passare per un incidente, no?”  
“Purtroppo sì, ma non accadrà, perché non sei solo. Prima di ogni altra cosa, Harry, tieni a mente questo: i veri uomini sono quelli che sanno quando chiedere aiuto e che non lo rifiutano, se viene loro offerto.”  
Harry scuote il capo. “La mia vita è già costata quella dei miei genitori; forse è proprio il caso che capisca come salvarmi da solo.”

***

 _Se è proprio già scritto che io muoia, tanto vale che glielo chieda._  
Dubito che qualcuno riderebbe alle spalle del Bambino Deceduto.  
  
Harry si complimenta con se stesso per i progressi compiuti sul fronte dell’umorismo nero, e si prepara ad affrontare Cho Chang.  
Quanto ha ottenuto dopo una giornata di appostamenti maldestri, tuttavia, è stato scoprire che le ragazze amano le transumanze e che si spostano solo in gruppi da tre o quattro elementi.  
Per parlare da solo con Cho, pensa sgomento, non basterebbe nemmeno seguirla in bagno – eventualità, per altro, fin troppo imbarazzante.  
 __  
Basta… Amiche o meno, devo chiederglielo.  
  
Harry chiude gli occhi e divora in corsa le scale che lo separano dall’oggetto del suo desiderio.  
È una perfezione provvisoria, eppure indimenticabile, quella che accompagna gli istanti sospesi tra sogno e realtà: una bolla solida che salva da tutto, perché gli occhi del cuore leggono la vita secondo uno spettro tutto loro.  
Mentre vola incontro alla vita, dunque, Harry non registra l’urgenza con cui Hermione Granger – lei, sì, proprio _lei_ – lo oltrepassa per inseguire un altro miraggio.  
Un altro futuro.  
Un’avventura pericolosa.


	30. Il buio oltre la siepe

Dei gesti che raccontano l’intimità, non è mai un bacio quello che più vale.  
Nelle bocche che si sfiorano, si accarezzano e si possiedono riposa una promessa ambigua: l’amore di una vita o una scommessa vinta.  
Baci perché l’istinto doma la ragione; perché le tue difese si abbassano e ruggisce la voglia.  
Baci perché devi; perché la strategia parla mille lingue, e il lessico vischioso della magia di un momento vale quanto il filo di una spada.  
Baci per perdere o per perderti.  
Baci e non sai dove finisce il sentiero che imbocchi con le palpebre strette e il cuore in gola.  
Ecco cosa rende prezioso il primo bacio: la posta in gioco.  
L’azzardo.  
Il buio oltre la siepe ordinata delle tue infantili certezze.  
L’affetto – quello vero – non può costruirsi su un gesto tanto ambiguo, avvolgente perché scolpito nell’ombra. L’intimità riposa nel palmo della mano, nella genuina semplicità di una stretta; fiducia sono dita intrecciate e la scoperta vulnerabilità con cui costruisci un legame.  
  
Abbandono, per Hermione Granger, è divorare in corsa i troppi gradini che la separano da un ragazzo d’argento e lino, afferrarne il braccio e fremere del brivido che le procura un contatto da niente.  
L’ha toccato, però; l’ha fatto per prima: gli ha regalato il cuore in punta di dita.  
Gli occhi di Draco non hanno colore, ma il piccolo sorriso che gli increspa le labbra basta a cancellare tutto il resto: le insicurezze, i dubbi, il buonsenso.  
“Sì,” mormora con un filo di voce. “Ci sto.”  
  
 _Lo voglio: accetto il rischio, la sfida, tutto._  
Ti voglio.  
  
E a Malfoy basta spiare nei suoi occhi canini e formulare un muto _Legilimens_ per sfogliarla come un libro; per violarla e forse corromperla, come Hermione non vorrebbe mai.  
  
“Dove?”  
Gli studenti sciamano, ma i suoi occhi non registrano che Draco; i suoi colori freddi che le riscaldano il cuore. Solleva le spalle. “Non lo so, devo ancora pensarci.”  
Poi, prima che Malfoy possa ribatterle e assumere il controllo della situazione, gli offre un galeone.  
“Generoso da parte tua, ma la mia famiglia…”  
Hermione sorride, ed è quella smorfia furba e fiera che ipnotizza un giovane serpente: non è sempre bella, la _signorina-so-tutto_ , ma, quando acquista sicurezza, può diventare meravigliosa.  
Nel nocciola anonimo dei suoi occhi, Draco intravede l’ombra di una principessa e boccheggia.  
“Guardalo bene, prima di protestare: l’ho incantato!”  
Nelle iridi grigie di Draco, la falsa moneta riflette barbagli d’oro.  
“Ti ho sorpreso? Nei galeoni autentici appaiono i numeri di serie, riferiti ai folletti che li hanno coniati. In questo, invece, le cifre cambieranno di volta in volta, secondo il giorno e l’ora del…”  
“Nostro appuntamento?”  
“… _Della mia lezione di ballo_. La moneta dovrebbe riscaldarsi un poco, quando il cifrario cambierà, perciò, anche se la tenessi in tasca, dovresti accorgerti che… Be’, che potremmo vederci. Ho usato l’ _Incanto Proteus_ per legarlo al mio, vedi? (1)”  
Draco scuote il capo e sogghigna. “Sei incredibile.”  
Hermione abbassa lo sguardo, intimidita. “Sì, lo so che non risolve ogni problema; che non ho ancora trovato un buon posto, ma…”  
“Non temi gli ippogrifi, sai fare un incantesimo da settimo anno… C’è almeno qualcosa che non ti riesce?”  
  
 _Sentirmi come Fleur: bellissima e potente._  
  
“Ballare,” bofonchia Hermione, perché la verità non ha valore, se ci consegna scoperti e fragili.  
“Allora rimedieremo,” replica Draco, e la sua voce è morbida come la carezza che le sfiora il palmo.  
Quando accade, stenta a rendersene conto: la sua mano è prigioniera.  
Il suo cuore batte impazzito.  
“La lezione di Aritmanzia sta per cominciare e siamo già in ritardo.”  
  
È tardi, già: tardi per tornare indietro.

***

Se l’eroismo fosse carisma e predestinazione, come crede qualcuno, Harry Potter non avrebbe l’impressione di respirare farfalle e digerire pietre; non fisserebbe l’obiettivo quasi fosse un patibolo; soprattutto, avrebbe già una dama orgogliosa di pavoneggiarsi al suo braccio – e quella dama sarebbe Cho Chang.  
Invece guardala, la ragazza più bella del mondo: avorio e giaietto tra galline starnazzanti.  
  
 _Coraggio, Harry: sai da te che c’è di peggio._  
  
“Scusa, Cho… Posso parlarti un momento?”  
  
Invece no, perché non c’è niente di peggio dell’emozione che ti fa sentire pelle nuda davanti al fuoco. Niente di più crudele di un sentimento cui fanno da contorno le urticanti risatine delle testimoni mai invitate.  
  
 _Che si strozzino con la loro ilarità_ , pensa Harry, mentre Cho abbandona le amiche per regalargli un sorriso che gli paralizza la lingua.  
“Sì, va bene.”  
No, va male; va malissimo, perché a un passo dal sogno ti riesce facile solo incespicare.  
Un’occhiata – uno sguardo solo – e il suo cuore esulta e salta come una cavalletta isterica.  
“Ehm…”  
  
 _E dai, Harry! Se tuo padre avesse seguito il tuo esempio, non staresti nemmeno qui a renderti ridicolo!_  
  
Chi è che parla?  
Sirius? James?  
O forse è solo la sua coscienza sfinita da un estenuante palleggio?  
  
“Vunralbllocommè?”  
  
La bocca si muove prima che il cervello sia messo a parte dell’intenzione: ne deriva una di quelle figuracce per cui quasi gli dispiace che Voldemort sia tanto lento nel fargli la pelle.  
Una _Cruciatus_ è poca cosa, davanti all’infinito orrore delle afasie sentimentali.  
  
“Che… Scusa, Harry, ma non credo di aver capito.”  
  
 _Allora sei stupida, perché mi si stanno incendiando le orecchie._  
  
“Saresti… Saresti la mia dama per il ballo?”  
  
È successo: ha chiamato il desiderio per nome e gli ha dato sostanza.  
I sogni, tuttavia, sono fragili come bolle di sapone. Basta uno sguardo, un gesto, una parola e _pouff_.  
  
“Oh, mi dispiace, ma l’ho già promesso a un altro.”  
Harry apre la bocca, ma tutto quel che riesce ad articolare è un ‘ _oh_ ’ privo di sentimento.  
Le farfalle stagnano stecchite sul fondo dello stomaco, e la digestione è più faticosa del previsto.  
“D’accordo,” riprende con qualche difficoltà. “Sul serio, non è un problema.”  
  
 _Tanto Voldemort mi toglierà di mezzo e a quel punto che importanza potrebbe avere il fatto che…_  
  
“Sul serio, Harry, io…”  
È un dialogo tra muti, perché quel che prova Cho non è amore ma imbarazzo.  
Quel che sente Harry, invece, è il lugubre frantumarsi di un cuore tradito – e poi no, la verità è che non sente più niente.  
“Te l’ho detto, non fa niente.”  
Cho abbassa lo sguardo e gli dà le spalle, perché non c’è più nulla da dire.  
Invece no: una domanda c’è sempre. L’ultima domanda.  
“Con chi ci vai?”  
È la risposta, però, quella che fa male davvero.  
“Con Cedric. Cedric Diggory.”  
Gli esce un sorriso sbilenco, che accentua, anziché celare, la sua delusione.  
“Già, dovevo immaginarlo,” mormora: ma ha quattordici anni e preferisce sognare.  
Si trascina come un automa per le scale, raggiungendo la torre di Grifondoro spinto dall’inerzia, più che dalla voglia.  
Cedric Diggory: un damerino dalla bella faccia e dalla vita fortunata; un eroe rassicurante, come tutti gli stereotipi.  
Chi è Harry Potter, invece? Una cicatrice e la puzza polverosa di un sottoscala.  
“Luci Fatate,” mugugna. La Signora Grassa, intenta a spettegolare con una grigia matrona trapassata, gli cede il passo senza degnarlo di una seconda occhiata.  
È così che va la vita: la popolarità non dura una partita di Quidditch.  
Cavalchi un drago e sei il re del mondo. La scopa ti disarciona e non ti resta che l’umiliazione della polvere.  
“Ma cos’è? La giornata dei due di picche?” lo apostrofa Fred con un ghigno.  
Harry solleva lo sguardo. “Perché?”  
I gemelli Weasley si danno di gomito e gli indicano un punto ben preciso della Sala Comune: là, rannicchiato in un angolo, Ron ha lo stesso colore della cenere.  
“Cos’è successo?” domanda imbarazzato.  
Ginevra, inginocchiata al fianco del fratello, si volge a guardarlo. Illuminate dal riverbero del fuoco, le sue chiome sono oro liquido.  
“Ha chiesto a Fleur di accompagnarlo al ballo; puoi immaginare da solo la risposta.”  
“Hai fatto cosa?”  
Ron lo fissa con un’espressione tanto disperata che il sentimento del grottesco soffoca la compassione: sta per ridergli in faccia e non può permetterselo.  
“Non so che cosa mi è preso! Era là davanti, che parlava con Diggory, ed io non sono stato in grado di resistere… Se almeno mi avesse risposto! Invece mi ha fissato come se fossi bava di schiopodo e…”  
“Sua nonna era una Veela: avrà tentato d’incantare Diggory, ma le è andata male. Cedric porta al ballo Cho Chang… Lo so perché l’ho invitata e me l’ha detto lei.”  
Ora è Ron a stupirsi, mentre i gemelli Weasley, spettatori curiosi e linguacce implacabili, scuotono il capo con invidiabile sincronia. “Voi due… Siete tanto imbranati da far passare Paciock per Gilderoy Allock!”  
Ron li folgora con un’occhiataccia, ma è abituato a subirli quasi fossero il crudele contrappasso per i delitti di cui ancora non si è macchiato.  
“Certo che è pazzesco! Siamo gli unici rimasti senza una dama… A parte Neville, checché dicano quei due. Vuoi sapere chi ha invitato? Hermione!”  
“Che?”  
Ron sogghigna e gli assesta una gomitata complice. La maldicenza rovescia i piani e gli restituisce i colori che ha perso, umiliato.  
C’è sempre qualcuno con cui dividere il peso dei fallimenti, perché da adolescente puoi ancora concederti d’ignorare che la vita è un fardello da portare soli.  
“Me l’ha confidato dopo Pozioni! Ha detto che Hermione è sempre molto gentile con lui, che lo aiuta con i compiti… Insomma, potrebbe anche essersi preso una cotta, no?”  
  
Il disagio pesa come una coperta bagnata; all’improvviso gli pare d’intravedere un brutto mosaico di cui maneggia le tessere essenziali. Disporle nell’ordine che è stato loro designato, tuttavia, vorrebbe dire _vedere_ : e forse non vuole.  
  
“Ma sai cos’è davvero comico? Il fatto che lei l’abbia rifiutato. A suo dire, avrebbe già un cavaliere! Un cavaliere? Herm…”  
“Oh, ma sta’ zitto, per favore!” ruggisce Ginevra, tirandogli una sberla non molto fraterna e ancor meno femminile.  
Hermione sbuca dal ritratto proprio in quel momento: ha le guance rosse e gli occhi brillanti.  
Per la prima volta da che la conosce, Harry si accorge che sta diventando una donna; che non è brutta; che è sempre più sola.  
È buffo, ma è quasi si stessero perdendo di vista, loro tre: c’è chi pensa al Torneo, chi alla ragazza più bella del mondo, chi…  
Già, a cosa pensa _lei_?  
Forse dovrebbe prendersi il disturbo di chiederglielo.  
“Che aria da cospiratori! Di cosa stavate parlando?”  
“Delle ragazze che li hanno bidonati,” è la secca replica di Ginny, che pare trarre un sadico piacere dal loro fallimento.  
Hermione solleva ironica un sopracciglio. Al petto stringe il tomo di Aritmanzia: dalla spessa fodera di cuoio sporge un foglio istoriato di cuori.  
“Scommetto che Eloise Midgen non ti pare più un pessimo partito, vero Ron? Coraggio… Con un po’ di fortuna, troverai una ragazza abbastanza disperata da darti corda.”  
“Tipo… Te? Neville ha ragione, in fondo… Sei una ragazza!”  
“Complimenti… Com’è che ti chiamano, _genio_? _Saetta Weasley_?”  
“Oh, non fare sempre la difficile: sto per farti una proposta irresistibile, nonché un favore.”  
“Ma davvero?”  
“Puoi accompagnare uno di noi!”  
È uno strano sorriso, quello che gli regala la Granger: dura troppo poco, perché Harry possa decifrarlo, ma suona quasi… _Cattivo_?  
“Non sono più disponibile, Ron. Ci vado con un altro.”  
“Non dire sciocchezze! Lo sappiamo che…”  
Hermione socchiude le palpebre; il nocciola caldo dei suoi occhi è intorbidato da una rabbia silenziosa.  
“… L’hai detto per toglierti dai piedi Paciock. Siamo tutti e tre appiedati, no? Faremo la figura degli stupidi se ci presentassimo senza una compagna, visto che…”  
“E che figura dovrebbe fare un idiota, secondo te? Il fatto che tu abbia impiegato tre anni a capire che sono una donna, non vuol dire che qualcun altro non ci abbia messo molto meno!”  
Ron apre la bocca, ma non riesce a replicare.  
Hermione, guance in fiamme e occhi lucidi, abbandona la sala quasi si fosse trasformata in un covo di Serpeverde.  
“Certo che se avessero affidato a te la sopravvivenza della famiglia, il mondo sarebbe proprio pieno di Weasley, eh, Ronald?” bercia George.  
Harry tace, perché l’amicizia, a volte, si nutre di silenzi strategici ed elusioni interessate.

***

Quanto può essere stupido un maschio?  
Idiota, di quelle superficialità che non comprendi, perché essere donna vuol dire avere la profondità di un pozzo e la vischiosità del mercurio.  
Essere donna non è lineare, non è semplice; non è, soprattutto, _facile_ , perché ti comprano a scatola chiusa e quello vogliono: _una bella scatola_.  
Hermione non saprebbe dire cosa la leghi a Ron, ma è certa di aver creduto a un sentimento forte e di aver ceduto più di una volta. Weasley, però, non se n’è mai accorto: non l’ha mai vista davvero.  
Serra le labbra per trattenerne il tremito. Di tutto quel che poteva vomitargli addosso, non è uscito nulla: poteva fare il nome di Krum e sarebbe stato abbastanza; poteva spendere quello di Malfoy e l’avrebbe ridotto per sempre al silenzio.  
  
 _Sì, Draco._  
Sì, il figlio di Lucius Malfoy.  
Anche se sono nata Babbana; anche se per voi sono brutta, si è accorto di me. Vuole me.  
  
Hermione non immagina che il giorno in cui Draco saprà delle sue origini tutto precipiterà.  
Non sa quanto il sangue sia importante in questa storia e quanto – a breve – ne sarà versato.  
Sa, tuttavia, che un segreto è dolce solo se resta tale, e tace.  
  
“È meglio che ci dorma su,” bofonchia a mezza bocca, quando realizza all’improvviso di non essere sola: Lavanda Brown l’aspetta sulla soglia del dormitorio femminile con un’aria che non le piace per niente.  
“Coraggio… A me puoi dirlo. Chi è?”  
Hermione storna il capo e la ignora, perché nessuno sarebbe tanto pazzo da affidare un segreto alla più pettegola di Hogwarts.  
“Sul serio… Siamo amiche da tanto tempo…”  
 _Quando si dice l’ipocrisia_ , pensa, ma non si prende il disturbo di replicare.  
“Sono stanca, Lavanda, vorrei…”  
No: c’è qualcosa, nello sguardo della Brown, che le suggerisce di tagliare la corda ed eludere il confronto.  
L’alternativa sarebbe provare una _Cruciatus_ e Silente non approverebbe.  
  
“Non si corre nei corridoi!” le bercia dietro Gazza ma Hermione non lo sente, impegnata com’è a macinare scale, individuare nicchie e, soprattutto, seminare una petulante Grifondoro.  
È ormai la terza volta che percorre con lo sguardo l’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo bastonato dai Troll, quando si lascia sfuggire un sospiro desolato.  
“Che darei per trovare un po’ di pace!”  
E in quell’istante, nella solida uniformità del muro, si apre una porta.  
La Stanza che l’accoglie come una protettiva conchiglia puzza di chiuso e di polvere, ma a Hermione non importa: si accoccola su un vecchio divano, le ginocchia strette al petto e si dice che andrà tutto bene. Solo questo.  
Poi chiude gli occhi e sogna Draco Malfoy.  
  
   
 **Nota:** (1) Come tutti i cultori della saga sapranno, Hermione pone in essere questo incanto nel diciannovesimo capitolo di “Harry Potter e l’Ordine della Fenice”. Per esigenze narrative ho dunque anticipato l’evento di un anno.


	31. Sehnsucht

Lass mich deine Träne reiten  
übers Kinn nach Afrika  
wieder in den Schoß der Löwin  
wo ich einst zuhause war  
Zwischen deine langen Beinen  
such den Schnee vom letzten Jahr  
doch es ist kein Schnee mehr da  
  
(…)   
  
Sehnsucht versteckt   
sich wie ein Insekt   
im Schlafe merkst du nicht   
dass es dich sticht (1)

_La scala per la felicità è un’insidia dai mille gradini.  
Li divori in corsa, fino al Paradiso, senza preoccuparti d’inciampare.   
Poi capita: e scivoli giù.   
A un passo dal vertice, tuttavia, Hermione Granger arrivò senza rimpianti, perché aveva il cuore di una leonessa e i sogni di una bambina; perché era una funambola della vita e, all’equilibrio, preferiva il brivido dell’abisso; perché aveva quindici anni, e a quindici anni non ti preoccupi mai di cadere, se puoi volare. _

***

L’aria è densa; la luce, tenue.   
Protagonisti e comparse, filtrati da un velo ocra, hanno il fascino incantato del dagherrotipo.   
Hermione Granger si muove con languida indolenza e si specchia compiaciuta nel desiderio di mille sconosciuti: l’immagine che la sua mente riflette non ha più niente della sgraziata adolescente che odia.   
Hermione sorride senza sentimento.   
È donna è bambola è preda.   
È quanto desidera da sempre, perché dietro la maschera da strega ambiziosa c’è ancora l’abisso di una femminile, fragilissima incompletezza.   
Oltre la cornice barocca di uno specchio, la principessa che chiama per nome ha vent’anni e un’invincibile bellezza.   
_I sogni si avverano, se hai la costanza di mantenerli vivi_ , pensa; poi, con l’amore che un artista riserverebbe al capolavoro di una vita, sfiora con cautela il fermaglio che trattiene un’elaborata acconciatura.   
Dov’è la massa informe che le ricadeva in vortici e nodi lungo le spalle? I suoi capelli ricordano al tatto la seta, e riflettono la luce delle candele come dense volute di miele di castagno.   
Gli occhi le brillano della consapevole incredulità di chi si scopre all’improvviso, e si ama come nessuno oserà mai.   
  
_Sono meravigliosa. Sono una Veela.  
_   
La vacuità di quel pensiero dovrebbe strapparle un brivido, ma non c’è spazio per l’austera dignità della vecchia Hermione: la crisalide si è spezzata e la farfalla non guarda indietro.   
  
“Cosa ti avevo promesso?”   
  
La voce di Draco la raggiunge alle spalle, morbida come velluto.   
Velluto è la sua bocca senza calore, che pure ora le sfiora rovente la pelle.   
Hermione chiude gli occhi e non lo chiama, perché i nomi sono incantesimi che devi maneggiare con cautela.   
È Pigmalione, questa notte, non Draco.   
Hermione-Eliza gli appartiene.   
  
“Non mi fido delle promesse. Sono solo menzogne senza coraggio.”   
  
Parla senza pensare, con una malizia consumata da cortigiana.   
Draco ride e la costringe a voltarsi. Occhi negli occhi, sono un fronte aperto e fortezze da espugnare.   
Qualcosa di caldo e denso le scivola dentro, ma il pudore le impedisce di chiamarlo per nome.   
  
“Vuoi ballare?”   
  
_Vorrei morire_ , pensa Hermione.   
_Morire in un istante di grazia e felicità perfetta.  
Morire prima di aprire gli occhi e scoprire che questo miraggio d’intimità e bellezza è il patetico frutto delle fantasie solitarie di una perdente nata.   
_   
Il dagherrotipo si spopola; il magico seppiato delle illusioni ha posto solo per due.   
La presa di Draco è gentile, eppure ferma. Contro la sua vita, le dita di Malfoy esercitano una pressione che sa di desiderio e di possesso.   
Hermione gli si affida, perché si riconosce in quella pretesa: è _sua_ e va bene così.   
Invisibili orchestrali arpeggiano romantici virtuosismi.   
  
_Mi sei piaciuta al primo sguardo.  
_   
Le labbra di Draco non si muovono, ma l’eco di quella dolce menzogna la raggiunge come una carezza.   
Nella bolla liquida del desiderio, i sensi non conoscono confini: parla solo la pelle.   
Hermione solleva il capo e offre la gola al carnefice in segno di resa.   
La bocca di Malfoy è rovente; il primo bacio, un marchio indelebile.   
Non apre gli occhi, Hermione, quasi non respira. Non vuole spezzare un incantesimo dal sapore imprevisto e dal calore rassicurante.   
  
Il primo bacio dal primo amore.   
Non esiste ancora una lingua che sappia descrivere quell’emozione.   
  
È una carezza e un affondo.   
Le dita di Draco si perdono nei suoi capelli; strattonano ogni ciocca con una prepotenza che la lusinga.   
Non teme più nulla, Hermione. Se la terra sotto i suoi piedi svanisse, continuerebbe a danzare sul nulla.   
  
“Sai di zucchero.”   
Un sospiro. Un brivido.   
“Sei dolce.”   
Hermione apre gli occhi.   
“Sei _mia_.”   
Urla come se un incendio stesse divorando il mondo.   
Voldemort ride, scoprendo zanne giallastre, da lupo.   
Sulla grana candida della pelle non più immacolata, una giovane strega fissa incredula il Marchio Nero.   
“Sei _mia_.”   
Poi, per fortuna, si sveglia. 

***

“Non posso crederci…”   
Ron scuote il capo e fissa torvo la cutrettola spennata che deve chiamare ‘professore’.   
Severus Piton lo ignora, concentrandosi su Neville.   
Le vacanze della Yule sono imminenti, ma l’entusiasmo del torturatore non scema.   
_Dev’essere una vocazione_ , pensa Ron. Come i gemelli sono nati guastatori e Percy noioso come un’ora di Pozioni, Piton ha succhiato sadismo in culla.   
  
“Allora, signor Paciock? Vogliamo parlare del Paliarus Africanus?”   
  
Neville boccheggia.   
Ron è quasi sicuro che conosca la risposta, ma è lo sguardo di Severus a salificarlo, perché c’è in quel lugubre monaco la giovialità dell’inquisitore e la pietà del boia.   
Ha l’aura di un basilisco, sissignore.   
  
“Scommetto che…”   
Harry gli dà di gomito, invitandolo a fare silenzio. Quando la vittima tace – lo sanno tutti – il corvaccio ingordo si prepara a spolparne un’altra.   
_Magari, se ci fosse un volontario…  
_ A sorpresa, tuttavia, là dove si aspetta di vedere una mano alzata, un viso arrossato e fremente, c’è un posto vuoto.   
  
“Hermione?” bisbiglia.   
“Non la vedo da ieri sera. Ho come l’impressione che…”   
  
“Harry Potter!” gongola Piton – e l’eroe di Hogwarts lo folgora con un’occhiata che suggerisce: _Ron? Spero che la tua linguaccia ti strozzi, un giorno o l’altro.  
  
_ “Questa loquacità imprevista mi rallegra… Posso aspettarmi una lunga dissertazione?”   
  
Harry si alza e si guarda intorno con la lucida disperazione dei martiri: tutto il coraggio del mondo, a volte, non basta a sopravvivere a un’interrogazione.   
“Non so cosa sia; non sono mai stato in Africa.”   
Ron sogghigna, mentre il professore assume quel delizioso color verdolino che anticipa le collere peggiori.   
_Fred e George sarebbero fieri di te, Harry_ , pensa. _E anch’io, perché sei il mio migliore amico e il mio eroe anche quando perdi_.   
  
“Curioso, perché _scimmiesco_ è il solo aggettivo che mi sovviene quando si tratta di qualificare un intelletto come il vostro,” ringhia Piton, il tono morbido e conciliante di una vecchia porta mal oliata. “Grifondoro perde cinquanta punti per i suoi indegni rappresentanti, e altri dieci per l’ _entusiasmo_ di Weasley.”   
Ron sussulta, quasi punto da una vespa. Gli occhiacci neri, torbidi e maligni del pozionista lo squadrano quasi fosse uno gnomo da giardino – o una caccabomba.   
“Qualcosa da obiettare?”   
_Che uno schiopodo ti centri un occhio prima del tramonto_ , gli consiglia la sua coscienza nera, travestita da Fred – o da George.   
Ron china il capo e si disprezza quel tanto che basta a chiamare ‘pessima’ una già grigia mattina d’inverno.   
  
“Se nessuno sa rispondere…”   
  
“Pallurus Africanus, detto anche Ruellio e, in italiano, Lazzeruolo. È una pianta arborea della famiglia del nespolo, le cui foglie hanno forma simile a quelle del Protesemolo. Cadono sul principiare dell’autunno, dopo aver assunto una tinta rossastra. Le infiorescenze si presentano come grappoli color dell’erba, avviluppati come boccioli di rosa e sostenuti da un calice dalle molteplici sezioni. Sarà quest’ultimo a trasformarsi in un frutto carnoso, poco più piccolo della comune nespola. In principio si presenterà verde e duro, ma, con il procedere della maturazione, diventerà rosso e molto dolce. Nella sua polpa si troveranno racchiusi tre piccioli ossei. Quest’albero, tipico dei climi caldi, si coltiva prevalentemente in Italia e in Linguadoca. Allo stato selvatico può presentarsi spinoso e i suoi frutti sono detti ‘Lazzeruolo’. Contiene un olio pregiato ed è utilizzato nelle pozioni astringenti e nelle soluzioni medicamentose per contrastare il vomito. Così, almeno, riferisce Nicolás Lemery nel suo Trattato Universale delle droghe semplici (2).”   
  
“Io, quello, lo odio,” ringhia a mezza bocca Ron, mentre Von Kessel torna a sedersi, altezzoso e composto. “Quanto vorrei che Hermione gli desse una lezione…”   
È un pensiero caldo, pieno del suo affetto maldestro – pieno dell’inquietudine di un’assenza cui non sa dare spiegazione.   
“Già,” gli fa eco Harry, fissando un posto vuoto che pare quasi accusarli.   
Oltre le mura di Hogwarts, una neve acquosa e triste si prepara a coprire di bianco le troppe ombre di un’infanzia a scadenza. 

***

“Hai un’aria stanca.”   
La voce di Draco non ha più nulla della tiepida dolcezza del sogno, ma è un dettaglio che la rassicura.   
Hermione solleva le spalle, e gli regala una risposta evasiva. “Non ho dormito molto, tutto qui.”   
  
_Sii onesta: non hai dormito e basta.  
Hai trascorso la tua prima notte fuori dal Dormitorio, non ti sei presentata al tavolo della colazione e hai ignorato le lezioni della giornata.   
Stai impazzendo, signorina Granger.   
_   
“Allora? Ti ho fatto una domanda!”   
_E ti perdi, tanto per aggiungere un pizzico di ridicolo a una frittata malfatta.  
_ “Cosa?”   
Draco le mostra il galeone. “Mi hai dato un appuntamento. Immagino che tu sappia anche dove.”   
“Non è un appuntamento!” puntualizza con un imbarazzo che la scopre più di quel che vorrebbe. “Comunque sì… Credo di aver trovato il posto perfetto.”   
Draco solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Non ci disturberà nessuno, vero? Perché…”   
Hermione ne afferra il polso, furibonda con la _signorina-so-tutto_ per aver scelto il letargo nel momento meno opportuno; terrorizzata da un’adolescenza che l’aspetta al varco e non le ha dato il preavviso. Confusa da un ragazzo che non sa se amare o temere – che l’attrae, forse, proprio perché la spaventa a morte.   
Il corridoio del settimo piano è deserto e silenzioso.   
La debole luce che filtra da una bifora proietta ombre spettrali sulla pietra grigia.   
Barnaba, inseguito dai Troll, si concede una solitaria bestemmia, mentre la clava cade e rinnova un vecchio rito.   
  
“Bel posto. E dove hai intenzione di far sparire il corpo?”   
Hermione gli rivolge un’occhiata furibonda. “Non sei divertente. Fino a prova contraria, è stata tua l’idea di…”   
Malfoy le offre i palmi e scuote il capo. “Sono sollevato: hai il senso dell’umorismo di un Imp (3)!”   
“Io non ho…”   
“Oh, sì che ce l’hai! Il che vuol dire che non sei perfetta!”   
Hermione vorrebbe concedersi il lusso dell’ultima parola, ma l’intuito le dice che farebbe il gioco di un avversario imprevedibile e scorretto.   
_Se solo non mi piacesse così tanto…  
_   
Un pensiero scomodo, che non l’abbandona più, come non si allenta la morsa del disagio che le ha lasciato un sogno surreale e troppo vivo.   
L’infanzia muore affogata, ma nessuno ha mai il coraggio di dirtelo.   
Un bel mattino ti svegli umido di qualcosa che non racconterai a nessuno, perché un sudario di decenza è quanto ti resta per seppellire il bambino che non sei più.   
Era umida, Hermione, quando ha aperto gli occhi. Umida di lacrime, di terrore e di piacere.   
Umida in viso e tra le cosce.   
  
“Adesso aspetta,” farfuglia, e si sforza di ricordare come abbia già dischiuso un uscio provvidenziale.   
“Cosa? Che arrivi qualche elfo a buttare giù la parete?”   
Harmione arriccia le labbra e sbuffa. “Ti preferivo una volta, sai?”   
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Che sei sfacciato. Ci conosciamo, noi due? No, non direi. Eppure mi parli come se sapessi tutto di me, o…”   
“Mi hai salvato la vita, ricordi? E qualcosa di me, fino a prova contraria, lo sai eccome. Sai chi è mio padre e hai un’idea molto precisa… Delle sue _inclinazioni_ , no?”   
Hermione apre la bocca, sorpresa.   
“Sai che ho provato a giocare sporco e che mi è andata male. Sai che non sono molto bravo a trattare con le ragazze…”   
“Questo non…”   
“Ti ho messo a disagio, e si vede. E cosa so di te… Vediamo… So che sei una strega fantastica, ma che non te lo dice mai nessuno. So che ti piace metterti in mostra, anche se ti rende impopolare. So che pensi di essere brutta e che il disordine ti snerva. So che ti piace l’Aritmanzia, perché i numeri ti danno sicure…”   
“So che se non la smetti subito, potrei allungarti un pugno!”   
Eppure sorride, Hermione; sorride anche se non vorrebbe. Sorride anche se dovrebbe sentire quella vocina urlare: _pericolo, pericolo, pericolo_.   
“Come non detto.”   
“D’accordo, te lo concedo: forse un po’ mi conosci. Questo non vuol dire, però…”   
“Rispetterò la distanza di sicurezza. Promesso.”   
  
E le promesse sono fatte per essere infrante. Lo sanno entrambi.   
  
“Ottimo… Ora, se volete onorarmi della vostra attenzione…”   
  
La Stanza delle Necessità è di nuovo accessibile; in luogo del bugigattolo in cui ha trascorso la notte, tuttavia, si apre un salottino dalle tinte pallide.   
  
“Ma non c’era un muro?”   
“C’era e adesso non c’è più. Benvenuto nella magica Hogwarts!”   
“Ah… Interessante,” mormora Draco.   
  
La costatazione è di una freddezza respingente, ma Hermione non se ne accorge.   
Forse non può.   
Forse non vuole.   
  
“E… Ce ne sono molti di luoghi come questi?”   
“In che senso?”   
“Camere segrete o nascondigli o passaggi nascosti?”   
Hermione fa spallucce. “Sì, parecchi… Perché? T’interessa evadere?”   
Gli occhi di Draco scivolano su ogni arredo, avidi di dettagli. “Non credo proprio: altrimenti come farei a tramare alle spalle del vostro Harry Potter?”   
“Un cospiratore? Troppo scontato per uno che si chiama Malfoy!”   
  
L’insostenibile banalità della vita – come della verità – è invece proprio quanto ti fa inciampare; quanto ti costringe a cadere, a guardarti allo specchio e ammettere che no, non sapevi leggere l’interlinea del Destino.   
  
“Hai ragione: suona banale. Ma ci sono molte cose che mi trattengono qui.”   
“Ad esempio?”   
“Un clima e un cibo migliori di Durmstrang.”   
“Solo questo?”   
“Le ragazze. Una, in particolar modo.”   
  
Hermione distoglie lo sguardo. Le labbra di Draco sorridono, ma i suoi occhi sono freddissimi: è la prima volta che coglie il dettaglio, e un brivido le corre lungo la schiena.   
  
“Ma forse è meglio cambiare argomento.”   
“Sì… Credo anch’io.”   
  
Un clima gelido si è sostituito alla tiepida e rassicurante complicità di qualche istante prima.   
Malfoy trasforma le sue emozioni in un’altalena; la consegna a picchi d’euforia, come agli abissi di un’ansia senza nome.   
Se fosse un manipolatore, potrebbe affrontarlo, perché è una giovane leonessa senza paura. Il potere che Draco esercita, tuttavia, è frutto di una concessione che può imputare solo a se stessa.   
È Hermione Granger che l’ha reso invincibile, desiderandone l’attenzione.   
È Hermione Granger che non può più permettersi di perdere il controllo.   
  
“Siamo qui perché devo imparare a ballare…” articola con qualche difficoltà. “Perciò…”   
Draco riduce di nuovo a zero la distanza che li oppone. “Perciò… Comincia a rilassarti, Hermione,” le sussurra all’orecchio.   
  
E quella voce, quelle dita fendono il fragile diaframma della realtà per restituirla alla nebbia di un dagherrotipo seppiato.   
_È come nel mio sogno_ , pensa con un ultimo guizzo di lucidità.   
Dimentica l’orrore dell’incubo, Hermione.   
Dimentica e si abbandona a un’illusione felice.  
Pare.  
  
   
 **Note:** (1) Lasciami cavalcare la tua lacrima  
oltre il mento verso l’Africa  
di nuovo nel grembo della leonessa  
dove una volta ero a casa  
Tra le tue lunghe gambe  
cerco la neve dell’anno scorso  
ma là non c’è più neve  
  
(...)   
  
Il desiderio si nasconde  
come un insetto  
nel sonno non ti accorgi  
che ti punge  
  
 _Sehnsucht_ \- _Desiderio_ , Lyrics ©1997 Rammstein  
Questa traduzione bellissima non è mia, ma, per comodità e pigrizia, mi sono affidata all’ottimo Daniele Benedetti del sito _Metal Germania_ ( [ http://www.metalgermania.it/ ](http://www.metalgermania.it/) )  
(2) La mia è una parafrasi dall’opera omonima, traduzione italiana a stampa, Venezia, 1721, 43.  
(3) «Confusi spesso con i Pixie, gli Imp invece non hanno le ali. Sono alti fra i 15 e i 20 cm, e sono molto scuri, generalmente marrone scuro o nero. Predilige i luoghi umidi, soprattutto le rive dei fiumi, dove, con uno strano senso dell’umorismo, ama far sprofondare i malcapitati. Si nutre di insetti e si riproduce come le Fate, tranne il bozzolo. I piccoli alla schiusa sono già perfettamente formati e misurano circa 2,5 cm.» Da J.K. Rowling, _Gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli_ , 2001, Salani edizioni.


	32. Rubedo

Il salottino ha l’odore polveroso di vecchi ricordi dimenticati; un aroma dolciastro, non sgradevole ma triste, che dice di mille memorie inghiottite dal tempo.  
La Stanza delle Necessità è una clessidra che oppone l’immobilità di un istante all’emorragia della vita.  
Hermione si chiede quanti, prima di lei – di loro – ne abbiano violato la porta, per chiudersi in una bolla d’irrealtà. Il suo sguardo accarezza ogni angolo, si perde negli interstizi e insegue le ombre: tutto, pur di evitare quegli occhi.  
Draco ostenta ancora le linee esili di un efebo, ma la crisalide esausta sa di una guerra già vinta; l’acciaio delle iridi pallide racconta di un’infanzia morta e di ambizioni adulte.  
È un giovane predatore, Malfoy: quando nelle vene ti scorre il freddo sangue dell’ambizione, tuttavia, l’età rende solo più imprudenti e crudeli.  
  
“Come sei rigida!” ironizza, strappandole un grugnito frustrato. “Sai come chiamavano il valzer a Parigi?”  
“No, e non m’interessa.”  
Malfoy sorride e stringe la presa contro i suoi fianchi.  
Sono così vicini da scambiarsi l’odore, ora: troppo, perché parlare di controllo e razionalità abbia senso.  
“ _Indecenza colpevole_ ,” le sussurra Draco all’orecchio – e sente il calore di quelle labbra; un brivido tiepido, come quel sospiro tentatore.  
Hermione deglutisce a fatica, ma solleva lo sguardo. “Poetico,” articola con discreta freddezza. “Forse un po’ stucchevole ma poetico.”  
L’espressione di Draco non cambia, né si allenta la stretta. Se lo sente addosso, Hermione. Una minaccia che non fa male.  
“Dicevano che era un ballo tentatore, perché si balla abbracciati.”  
“È evidente, insomma, che non c’erano dame come la sottoscritta.”  
“Perché?”  
Hermione si concede una smorfia di divertito sarcasmo. “Fossi nel mio cavaliere, terrei d’occhio i piedi ed eviterei un contatto troppo ravvicinato!”  
Draco scioglie la stretta e ride di gusto. “Non esagerare. Il ballo non sarà di sicuro la cosa che ti riesce meglio, ma non sei poi così male!”  
Hermione gli concede un grazioso inchino, prima di guadagnare il divano d’angolo.  
“Sei stanca?”  
“Un po’. L’hai detto: il valzer non fa per me.”  
Draco rotea gli occhi e sospira. “Sarà un duro lavoro!”  
  
C’è qualcosa di teatrale, in lui; qualcosa che odora dell’esperienza consumata del vecchio stratega.  
  
“Cosa c’è?”  
  
Hermione socchiude le palpebre, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
L’attrazione sfoca lo sguardo e distorce la prospettiva; ora che sono lontani, invece, le invisibili crepe di una splendida maschera le paiono evidenti.  
Non ha paura e vuole che lo sappia.  
Non è un pulcino indifeso, ma una leonessa che morde.  
  
“Detesto tuo padre, lo sai? Lo detesto al punto che avrei dovuto evitarti fin dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati.”  
  
Draco serra le labbra, attonito.  
  
“E sai perché? Perché è un pessimo attore. È un opportunista disonesto e arrogante; sicuro, tuttavia, di farla sempre franca.”  
  
La sua voce è ferma. L’incertezza di Malfoy le dà la forza di proseguire.  
  
“A un Purosangue aristocratico, nessuno dice mai di no. O sbaglio?”  
  
Draco non reagisce: la fissa, anzi, con uno stupore autentico, che le comunica una sensazione di straordinario potere.  
Se fosse più vecchia e scaltrita, saprebbe quanto pericolosa sia la sicurezza che nasce da un affondo riuscito, ma deve ancora limare le unghie, Hermione.  
Deve ancora assaporare l’amaro residuo di una tazza chiamata ‘ _illusione_ ’.  
  
“Quando mi hai chiesto aiuto, quella notte… Be’, ho pensato che tu fossi diverso. Lo pensavo fino a non molto tempo fa, a dire il vero. _Ecco_ , mi dicevo, _il figlio di Lucius Malfoy non è un damerino arrogante e falso come suo padre_.”  
  
Draco schiude le labbra, ma lo anticipa.  
  
“Non ho ancora finito. Volevo fidarmi di te, perché… Un po’ mi piacevi, ecco tutto.”  
  
Arrossisce, Hermione, eppure non cede.  
Quando il Cappello ha sfogliato il suo cuore, oltre il superficiale squallore della secchiona, ha trovato un fiume di lava.  
È uno degli eroi di Hogwarts, miss Granger, non un’invisibile pedina.  
  
“Te lo dico, perché sono una persona onesta, _io_. Mi piacevi e questo mi ha distratto. Ora che…”  
  
L’espressione di Draco è cambiata, ed è una luce rabbiosa, quella che gli oscura lo sguardo; una collera che potrebbe grandinarle addosso impietosa.  
Hermione, tuttavia, non si arresta.  
  
“Ora che ti ho visto per quello che sei, però, posso darmi della stupida e basta. Pensi davvero che non mi sia accorta che stai recitando una parte?”  
“Quale parte?”  
  
La voce di Draco suona bassa e rugginosa: c’è in lui una violenza latente che molto dice del suo ascendente.  
È curioso ma Hermione ne è sollevata.  
  
 _Non posso innamorarmi di un Malfoy. Se lui mi odiasse, tutto sarebbe più facile._  
  
È un pensiero lineare, persino rassicurante.  
È un’ipocrisia di comodo, cui si ancorano entrambi: la Leonessa e il Serpente.  
Vorrebbero comandare ai sentimenti, ma quella del cuore è un’anarchia che ammette solo rivoluzioni.  
Non c’è legge, in amore: solo punti di vista.  
  
Hermione abbandona il divano e si alza.  
  
“Vuoi vendermi a Krum? Perché? Vuoi che ti racconti di Harry? Vuoi che tradisca il mio migliore amico? Be’, non accadrà. Credi di potermi sedurre? Abbassa il tiro, Malfoy.”  
  
 _Malfoy_.  
È un sibilo sprezzante, offensivo come non sarebbe un insulto diretto.  
Draco sorride – una smorfia fredda e feroce.  
  
“Tu sei pazza!”  
“Credi?”  
“Secondo te ha senso il modo in cui…”  
“Ti ho dato una chance; molto più di una chance, anzi. Ti ho chiesto solo di essere onesto con me, e tu cosa fai? Giochi al seduttore, come se fossi una Lavanda Brown qualunque!”  
  
Draco schiude le labbra, ma non riesce a replicarle.  
  
“Sono brutta, ma non sono stupida. Pensi che non mi abbia fatto piacere sentirmi al centro dell’attenzione, per una volta? Ovvio che ne ho goduto! Era scontato! Scommetto che faceva parte del piano, no? Però vivo nel mondo reale, Draco, e nel mondo reale, chissà perché, il figlio di Lucius Malfoy…”  
“Piantala di tirare in ballo mio padre!”  
  
È un grido rauco, che non trasuda senz’altro controllo o calcolo.  
Privo di maschere, piuttosto, Malfoy è un bambino sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
  
“Io non sono mio padre. Io…”  
“Tu hai provato a usarmi, come avrebbe fatto lui!”  
  
 _Non lasciarti impietosire, Hermione._  
Ricordati cosa è capitato a Ginny.  
Ricordati che per quanto bianco sia il Serpente, il suo cuore è nero.  
  
“Io non ti sto usando… Volevo solo una scusa per stare con te.”  
“Che? Ma non…”  
“Adesso sta’ zitta e lasciami finire. Tu sei convinta di avere sempre ragione, no? Be’, ne conosco un altro come te; un altro che non sbaglia mai, che ha una ricetta e una risposta per qualunque problema.”  
“Ora non provare a…”  
“Tu e Florian vi somigliate più di quello che vorreste e sai una cosa? Entrambi pensate di conoscere tutto di me, e invece non capite niente!”  
  
Hermione apre la bocca, ma non trova parole da spendere.  
Non questa volta.  
Draco è furioso; macchie rossastre gli sfregiano la pelle esangue e un velo opaco rende più liquidi che mai gli occhi mercuriali.  
  
“Se c’è una cosa che non sopporto… Una cosa che non capisco, è perché dobbiate pensare che io sia stato… _Fortunato_? Oh, sì: fortunato ad avere come padre Lucius Malfoy. Io sono un buono a nulla raccomandato da…”  
“Non ho detto questo!”  
“Ti ho detto che ora parlo io!”  
  
Meno di un passo a separarli.  
La paura e il desiderio e la rabbia sanno ora delle lacrime che Draco nasconde.  
Sono lì, da qualche parte: Hermione riesce a sentirle.  
  
“Mio padre mi ha mandato a Durmstrang! Eccolo, l’ _amore_ di mio padre. Hai idea di come si viva in quel posto? No, non ce l’hai. Hai idea di quanto sia duro andare avanti, se non sei…”  
“… Se non sei?”  
  
Ho perso il controllo, Draco, e se n’è accorto troppo tardi.  
Hermione non lo sa, ma è vicinissima alla verità.  
Le basterebbe afferrarlo per un polso, scoprirne l’avambraccio sinistro, e tutto sarebbe chiaro.  
Le basterebbe pronunciare _quel nome_ e un orribile castello di carte collasserebbe su se stesso.  
È quel coraggio, però, che le manca.  
Il coraggio di toccare con mano un dolore onesto.  
  
“Niente… Fa’ conto che non sia successo niente,” le sibila Malfoy. “A Viktor piaci lo stesso, anche se non sai ballare. Perciò…”  
“A me piaci tu.”  
  
Hermione respira a fatica, ma non rinuncia alla verità.  
  
“Mi piaci quando sei… _Vero_? Quando non ti preoccupi di sembrare meraviglioso. Quando non reciti il brutto copione scritto da qualcun altro.”  
  
Draco non reagisce.  
  
“Per l’ennesima volta, Draco… Dimmi la verità… Quella _vera_.”  
  
Malfoy si morde le labbra.  
Nel silenzio incantato di una stanza inaccessibile, la lezione di ballo è diventata una terribile lezione di vita.  
Cosa chiami ‘ _rivelazione_ ’? Una pezza pietosa lanciata sull’ennesima menzogna, perché la realtà non piace a nessuno, se non agli ipocriti.  
  
“È vero, credevo di poterti usare.”  
  
Le parole escono a fatica e fanno male.  
 _Me l’aspettavo_ , si dice Hermione, e già pensa a come rammendarsi l’orgoglio.  
  
“… Ma è successo prima che mi salvassi la vita.”  
“E ti aspetti che io ci creda?”  
Draco scuote il capo. “No, non mi aspetto niente, a questo punto. Se volevi la verità, però, adesso ce l’hai.”  
Hermione non parla, né smette di fissarlo.  
“Non doveva capitare; non proprio a me,” articola Malfoy con un filo di voce. “Tu saresti stata solo una pedina, ma…”  
“Ma?”  
“Non potrei mai farti del male.”  
  
 _Lo direbbe, Lucius?_  
Ti guarderebbe mai così?  
  
“Viktor, allora? Che senso avrebbe…”  
“C’era anche Krum, la notte dell’ippogrifo. Ho pensato che facendogli un favore, avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa. La verità, però, è che…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mi piaci, Hermione. Anche se andassi a quel maledetto ballo con Astoria, finirei per guardare te. Viktor mi ucciderebbe, ma…”  
  
Hermione si morde le labbra, divisa tra felicità e sospetto.  
Sarebbe bello se il Principe Azzurro potesse davvero amare Cenerentola ma Hermione non perde mai nulla: non le scarpe. Non la testa.  
  
“Basta così. Basta. Hai ragione: non somigli a tuo padre. Quelli di Lucius Malfoy sono bluff penosi, mentre questo… Wow… Saresti un attore fantastico, Draco. Peccato che io sia…”  
“Stupida! Stupida, cieca, cos’altro? Ti preoccupi tanto di essere brutta, ma non è di sicuro per quello che i ragazzi ti girano al largo.”  
Malfoy l’afferra per un polso – e non è una stretta gentile, quanto una pretesa. “Pretendi di controllare tutto e tutti. Pretendi persino di dire a me come dovrei sentirmi in questo momento! È umiliante! Io mi sto umiliando per te.”  
“Sono commossa,” replica fredda Hermione. “Mi chiedo quale ragazza non vorrebbe ricevere una simile dichiarazione d’amore. _Mi sto umiliando per te_ … Tipico di un Malfoy!”  
“Piantala!”  
“ _Malfoy_!”  
“Piantala di usare il mio nome come se…”  
“ _Malfoy_!”  
  
E poi succede.  
Capita che realizzi d’aver finito le parole e che non ti avanza il tempo di cercarne altre.  
Capita che ti fidi dell’istinto e del desiderio.  
Capita che scommetti al buio.  
 _Tutto_.  
Capita che lei ti piace, e te la prendi.  
  
È un primo bacio che somiglia quasi a uno schiaffo, pensa Hermione, perché la bocca di Draco sa di rabbia e di risentimento.  
Sono labbra piene di rancore, eppure morbide e caldissime.  
Sono la prima carezza che riceve come donna; la prima pretesa di possesso e di appartenenza.  
Malfoy bacia con gli occhi chiusi e la goffa intraprendenza dei ragazzini; sua è l’urgenza dei desideri repressi, delle voglie inconfessabili e dell’inesperienza che morde il freno.  
Se è un bugiardo, un ammaliatore, un manipolatore, la sua lingua l’ha dimenticato.  
 _Sei dolce_ , pensa Hermione. _Sei dolce e bello da far male_.  
Chiude gli occhi.  
I loro respiri s’inseguono nel silenzio della Stanza che non c’è, ironica metafora di quello che sono.  
Di quello che potrebbero essere.  
  
 _Una nata Babbana e un Malfoy?_  
Esistono ossimori più credibili.  
  
“Ora ci credi?”  
La voce di Draco somiglia a un sussurro.  
“Non lo so,” sospira Hermione, prima di sollevare le palpebre.  
Occhi negli occhi, cercano qualcuno che l’incanto di un istante ha cancellato.  
“Non so se posso fidarmi di te.”  
“Non ti sto chiedendo questo.”  
Hermione sorride. “Puoi risparmiare il tuo tempo, allora, perché già conosci anche la risposta all’altra domanda.”  
“Forse no. Forse vorrei sentirla da te.”  
Hermione gli accarezza lo zigomo, poi cerca di nuovo quella bocca temuta e desiderata, nemica, eppure dolce.  
Esistono verità che solo la pelle grida e il cuore ascolta: in momenti come questi, la lingua non serve.  
Non a parlare, almeno.

***

Lo studio di Severus Piton non è un ambiente che diresti mai accogliente, ma alla debole luce delle candele è spettrale come pochi altri luoghi.  
Florian Von Kessel, nondimeno, sa che non deve guardarsi dall’ombra, quanto dall’uomo – _forse_.  
La verità è che il pozionista non scopre le carte.  
Suo è un alambicco opaco, che non lascia cogliere l’ _opus_.  
“Potete passarmi quel frammento di Drago Rosso?”  
Florian individua la scheggia di cinabro e la porge al richiedente senza esitazione.  
Piton lo ringrazia con evidente apprezzamento. “Ammetto che è un piacevole lusso avervi qui. Se avessi formulato la richiesta all’indirizzo d’uno qualunque dei miei studenti, eccetto forse qualche eccezione, avrei ottenuto uno sguardo perplesso.”  
La pietra brilla nelle dita di Severus e proietta diorami sanguigni sulla parete.  
“Sapete anche qual è il ruolo del Drago Rosso nell’Alchimia?”  
“So che è la pietra simbolo della ‘via umida’ e la fonte dell’Azoth.”  
“Corretto. La vostra preparazione continua a sorprendermi… Peccato che la ‘via umida’ non sia di vostro interesse. O sbaglio?”  
Florian sussulta. Gli occhi di Severus non lo abbandonano.  
“Delle vie che conducono alla conoscenza, avete già scelto quella che vi somiglia.”  
Piton si concede qualche istante: una pausa più dolorosa di ogni accusa.  
“La ‘via secca’. Voi siete un privilegiato: siete di quelli che riusciranno comunque, quale sia il tempo che dedicheranno all’Opera. Voi non avete la pazienza che occorre ad abbracciare la strada più nobile, poiché non vi serve l’esperienza. L’avete già.”  
“Io… Io studio molto,” balbetta Von Kessel.  
“Ὁ μὲν βίος βραχύς, ἡ δὲ τέχνη μακρά. Conoscete questa sentenza?”  
“No. Non comprendo il greco.”  
“È un aforisma d’Ippocrate. Vuol dire che la vita è breve, mentre il tempo che occorre ad apprendere è lungo.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Oh, al contrario: avete compreso tanto bene il senso di questa legge, da fare il possibile per abbreviare il vostro apprendistato. Alla vita e all’alchimia.”  
Florian si morde le labbra, muto.  
“Conosco qualcuno che si è macchiato della vostra stessa arroganza, signor Von Kessel. Qualcuno che potrebbe dirvi come e perché sia umida la via che conduce alla sapienza, all’autentica eccellenza.”  
“Voi, signore?”  
Il pozionista sorride, ma è una smorfia senza calore.  
“È umida la via che solve con il fuoco segreto; e voi sapete cosa definiamo tale, vero?”  
“Una materia liquida e salina e…”  
“ _Sangue_ , signor Von Kessel. Ecco cosa ci hanno insegnato i Grandi del passato: che l’ingrediente segreto dell’Opera è la Vita stessa. Solo chi si è misurato con il costo della conoscenza, impara a temerla. La ‘via secca’ è una via comoda, perché _asciutta_.”  
Florian deglutisce con difficoltà.  
“Ma la grandezza vuole sangue: il nostro e quello di chi amiamo. Siete sicuro che, prima o poi, non sarete costretto a bagnarvi?”


	33. Precauzione inutile

Alla luce densa, quasi pastosa delle lampade che rischiarano l’ambiente, la Sala Comune di Serpeverde somiglia a un acquario corrotto. Il Lago Nero, incombente, veste di barbagli verdastri persino il guizzare delle fiamme dell’imponente camino, mentre gli studenti – indolenti rettili calcolatori – s’intrattengono tra divani e tappeti di pregio.  
Florian Von Kessel li osserva, obliquo e discreto come si conviene a un predatore naturale. Draco gli ha parlato tante volte di questa Casa, che persino la novità ha il sapore del déjà-vu. Riesce quasi a immaginarlo, Malfoy, principe di sangue in un covo di giovani manipolatori: protetto da un nome, designato per nascita, vincente per ambizione congenita.  
O forse no.  
Forse non è tutto già scritto e deciso.  
Forse ha ragione un tetro pozionista: hanno imboccato la via più breve, senza calcolare il rischio.  
Florian strizza le palpebre. Non dorme bene da giorni e, sveglio, sogna gli incubi di qualcun altro.  
Draco è scomparso dal suo orizzonte senza che potesse far nulla per trattenerlo: poche settimane e sono due estranei.  
L’ha lasciato solo.  
Gli ha preferito una…  
  
“Ciao. Non speravo di vederti.”  
  
Daphne Greengrass ha piccoli denti perfetti e chiome di lino. È graziosa, ma l’inconsistenza dei colori conferisce qualcosa di slavato e anonimo ai suoi tratti.  
  
“Per la verità, voi studenti di Durmstrang non siete cavalieri come ci aspettavamo.”  
Florian sorride senza calore; è una smorfia evasiva, la sua.  
Una maschera comoda.  
“Perché?”  
Daphne gli prende la mano con una familiarità che lo disturba almeno quanto lo sguardo vigile di Pansy Parkinson: arricciata sull’imponente divano di pelle nera prospiciente il camino, la giovane regina di Serpeverde lo fissa con sarcastica condiscendenza.  
“Oh, ecco il preferito del professor Piton!” sogghigna, mentre cerca con lo sguardo Blaise Zabini.  
  
Non è difficile cogliere gli equilibri del Dormitorio: benché studenti del quarto anno, un moro rigido e altezzoso e quella sua compagna di notte e neve costituiscono i leader indiscussi della Casa di Salazar.  
Arroganza, ambizione, purezza del sangue: Florian si specchia in valori che gli appartengono, eppure, all’improvviso, suonano remoti e inconsistenti.  
A quattordici anni pretendi che la vita sia luminosa e netta, ma se ti svegli in un inferno di notte e nebbia…  
  
“Dovresti associarti a noi. Da quando è impegnato a farti i complimenti, Piton ha smesso di tormentarci.”  
Non c’è simpatia né calore nella voce di Zabini; gli occhi di giaietto, piuttosto, tradiscono qualcosa di simile a una frustrazione rabbiosa.  
Florian resta muto. La verità, d’altra parte, è proprio la risposta che non potrebbe mai spendere.  
  
 _Non mi sta facendo i complimenti, il vostro Severus Piton._  
Non mi sta lusingando, ma terrorizzando a morte.  
Mi sta studiando, il vostro professore.  
Mi sta minacciando.  
  
“Non badargli: non riuscirebbe a farci vincere una Coppa delle Case nemmeno a mandare la madre,” maligna la Parkinson, rimediandosi uno sguardo raggelante.  
Daphne ride. “Ha ragione! Sono tre anni che Grifondoro ci umilia. Se poi Harry Potter vincesse anche…”  
“Non capiterà,” replica forse con eccessiva veemenza. “Voglio dire… Sono certo che Viktor si aggiudicherà il Torneo Tremaghi. Non c’è nessuno alla sua altezza, quando si tratta di combattere per vincere.”  
Pansy inarca un sopracciglio. “Sarebbe bello. Sarebbe _sensato_ , anzi.”  
“Sensato?”  
La Parkinson socchiude le palpebre.  
  
Ha ciglia lunghe e occhi tanto scuri da inghiottirti.  
Gli ricorda sua nonna, Abigail van Hofwegen, per come l’ha ammirata nei ritratti giovanili – _la regina_ , la chiama con affetto il vecchio Wittgenstein. _Die schwarze Füchsin_ , la volpe nera.  
  
“Potter non è di certo l’eroe per cui tentano di farlo passare. Sì, d’accordo, la famosa cicatrice, ma di fatto? Se vince sempre, è perché ha una fortuna sfacciata e perché lo aiutano quel babbanofilo di Weasley e la sapientona Sanguesporco. Da solo, non è migliore di nessuno.”  
“La Sanguesporco…”  
“Hermione Granger. Pensavo proprio di chiederne a te, in effetti,” gli dice Daphne – e il suo sguardo si è come intorbidato. È più scuro. Più bello.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché dovresti dirgli di tenerla a distanza. Non pensi che sia umiliante per mia sorella? È una Purosangue, promessa a un Purosangue che scodinzola dietro a un muso da lontra nato Babbano… Se nostro padre lo sapesse…”  
 _Se lo sapesse il suo_ , pensa Florian, ma preferisce tacere.  
“Siete amici, o sbaglio? A cosa servono gli amici, se non a salvarti da errori clamorosi?”  
 _A cosa servono, già?_  
“Gli parlerò,” replica a mezza bocca, “ma non credo che sia attratto da quella Granger. Che io sappia, non gli piacciono i castori.”  
Pansy sogghigna, imitata dalla Greengrass.  
“Questa voglio proprio raccontarla a mia sorella: magari le solleverà il morale. Astoria è troppo remissiva e non c’è volta in cui riesca a imporsi. Al suo posto…”  
  
 _Una bella fattura pungente?_  
Digitale e Belladonna?  
  
“… Le avrei già dato quel che merita. Che ne dici, Pansy?”  
La Parkinson annuisce. “Si brucerà da sola e sarà molto più divertente che non boicottarla. Ve la immaginate al braccio di Krum? Un castoro con un cespuglio in testa?”  
Florian sorride per pura cortesia, ma si allontana con sollievo dalla cerchia delle vipere di Serpeverde.  
Un nodo gli stringe la gola e non sa come chiamarlo.  
Istinto? Disagio?  
Il Ballo del Ceppo minaccia d’essere fedele al nome e trasformarsi nel legno su cui rotoleranno teste.  
 _Troppe_.  
“Velenose, vero?” sogghigna Zabini alle sue spalle. “Non hai l’aria di qualcuno che si stia divertendo.”  
“Non mi piacciono i pettegolezzi,” dice.  
“Nemmeno a me,” replica Blaise. “Soprattutto se non sono utili.”  
“Ce ne sono di utili?”  
“A volte sì. A volte si ascolta anche qualcosa d’interessante.”  
Florian non abbassa lo sguardo; gelidi, i suoi occhi da lupo si piantano in quelli di Zabini finché l’interlocutore non cede.  
È una fiamma fredda, Von Kessel, ma il suo fuoco morde più di quel che pare: Blaise l’ha capito.  
“S’incontrano di nascosto.”  
“Chi?”  
“Malfoy e la Granger. Hanno un codice o qualcosa del genere.”  
Florian deglutisce a fatica.  
“Difficile da credere, no? Pensavo che solo i Weasley fossero tanto disperati da…”  
“Ti consiglio di stare zitto,” sussurra – ringhia – Von Kessel.  
Non è un amichevole invito.

***

Potrebbe baciarla per un tempo infinito.  
Baciarla sino a memorizzarne l’odore e perdere il proprio.  
Baciarla e non pensare a niente, perché l’amore che scopri a quattordici anni brucia come un implacabile incendio e lascia cicatrici che durano una vita intera.  
L’esperienza intiepidisce; l’età, raffredda.  
Lucius fa l’amore con la testa: Draco ha appena scoperto il cuore e ignora quanto sia pericoloso.  
Tra le sue braccia, Hermione è tiepida e fragile come una colomba.  
Le sfiora le lunghe ciglia, la fronte, il mento.  
Le scottano le guance – un imbarazzo che è anche il suo.  
Non ha mentito: l’adora. Si è innamorato di quegli occhi dalla prima volta in cui li ha visti: affamati, coraggiosi, vivi. Sono gli occhi di una guerriera, non di una bambola; occhi che fanno tremare, ma che t’incendiano l’orgoglio.  
Occhi per i quali vivere e morire e combattere è giusto.  
Nel mondo perfetto di Voldemort, ci sarà spazio solo per i migliori: solo per loro.  
  
“Non riesco a crederci,” mormora lei.  
È un soffiato leggero, quasi una carezza.  
Le loro bocche sono così vicine che vincere la tentazione è un atto di forza e d’orgoglio.  
“A cosa?”  
“A quello che sta capitando.”  
“Perché?”  
Hermione si scioglie dalla sua stretta.  
Nella Stanza che non c’è, gli arredi sanno di polvere e il Tempo è un’impostura.  
Lei, però, non perde mai la presa, né l’orientamento.  
Lei è perfetta: la strega perfetta.  
“C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo.”  
“La tua diffidenza o altro?”  
Hermione sorride. “Non ti sto scaricando, Malfoy. Sto ragionando.”  
“Lo stai facendo di nuovo.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Usi il mio nome per insultarmi. Ti ho già detto che non sono mio padre.”  
“Scusa, hai ragione: l’ho fatto senza pensare. Forse volevo darmi un tono, chissà?”  
“Ne senti il bisogno?”  
“Un po’ sì. Quando sto con te… Be’, non mi riconosco.”  
Draco vorrebbe dirle che non è la sola; che per primo, anzi, ha perduto il controllo – e no, non è stato l’impulso di un istante.  
Vorrebbe ma tace, perché ha quattordici anni e un orgoglio mille volte più duro del cuore.  
“Io non sono una ragazza da appuntamenti. O balli.”  
“O baci.”  
Hermione arrossisce ed è ancora più vulnerabile. Bella. Donna.  
“O baci. L’hai visto, no? Non sono brava in… E non ridere!”  
“Non dovrei? Non ho molta esperienza in fatto di ragazze, ma di sicuro sei la prima a preoccuparsi di non avere ‘Oltre ogni previsione’ in _Baciologia_! Cos’è? Una specie di ossessione da prima della classe?”  
Hermione gli rifila un’occhiata omicida, prima di arricciarsi di nuovo al suo fianco. “Era il mio primo bacio. Non mi aspettavo che sarebbe stato… Così.”  
“Cioè?”  
Hermione si stringe nelle spalle. “Non lo so. Bello, ma in modo diverso da come immaginavo.”  
“Forse il problema sono io. Forse non sono il ragazzo che aspettavi.”  
“Forse non me l’aspettavo proprio, ci hai pensato? E non chiamare in causa i miei problemi di autostima, perché…”  
“… Perché pensi tanto?”  
“C… Che?”  
“Sei divertente e sei esasperante; sei complicata e sei contorta. Ti parlo di sentimenti e mi rispondi con dilemmi da G.U.F.O. Dici che recito, ma non sei da meno, perché tutto quello di cui t’importa è non perdere il controllo su niente. Credi di essere meno vulnerabile, se ti nascondi oltre le parole?”  
Hermione lo fissa attonita e silenziosa.  
“… Perché non è così. Io non mi sento bene a dirti queste cose. Mi sento… Nudo? Te l’ho detto: mi piacevi, ma non credevo tanto. Era il primo bacio anche per me e…”  
La sua voce trema e il cuore batte tanto forte che se lo sente in gola.  
Con quali parole racconti la verità delle emozioni?  
Con nessuna: ecco la risposta.  
È un problema di semantica e un problema d’alfabeto perché, come non puoi descrivere un tramonto a un cieco, così non racconti l’amore.  
Puoi suggerirlo, schizzarne luci e ombre, ma raccontarlo mai.  
Le dita di Hermione raggiungono le sue labbra e lo riducono al silenzio.  
“Ti è mai capitato di vivere un sogno che non avresti mai osato nemmeno raccontare a te stesso? Qualcosa di tanto speciale che no, non poteva toccare a te? Perché è così che mi sento io.”  
Draco vorrebbe interromperla, ma la pressione di quelle dita non si allenta.  
“Persino in questo momento, non posso fare a meno di pensare che tu sei Draco Malfoy e che insieme, noi due, non potremmo mai esistere al di fuori di questa stanza.”  
“Perché?”  
Hermione china il capo e si stringe nelle spalle. “Se tu fossi un allievo di Serpeverde, credimi, non vorresti nemmeno toccarmi.”  
“Che?”  
Lo sguardo di Hermione si è come indurito: è distante, ferito e freddo. “Non chiedermi come lo so: lo immagino e basta, perché appartengo a questa scuola e perché non sono stupida. Se fossi stato un allievo di Serpeverde, avresti trovato meravigliosa, che so? Pansy Parkinson? E avresti detto che sono un castoro o, peggio ancora, una… Cos’è stato?”  
Draco sussulta e si volge d’istinto alla porta.  
“Sembra… Un ruggito?”  
 _Florian_ , pensa, ma non può dirlo. “Aspetta qui. Vado a vedere.”  
“Non credo proprio! E se…”  
“E se il tuo adorato Beccuccio volesse darmi la rivincita, ti assicuro che questa volta saprei come trattarlo.”  
Draco impugna la bacchetta, sebbene sia una precauzione inutile: Von Kessel non lo ferirebbe mai.  
In compenso, se lo scoprisse con la Granger…  
Al brontolio sordo si è sostituito un suono acuto, come di lima.  
Hermione abbandona il divano e lo affianca. “Sono unghie,” mormora. “Chiunque ci sia là fuori…”  
Draco afferra la maniglia della porta.  
Alle sue spalle, tesa e guardinga, Hermione ha già sfoderato la bacchetta.  
“Non fare nulla di cui potresti pentirti,” le dice. “Ti assicuro che…”  
L’uscio si schiude, ma la fiera maculata ha ceduto il posto a una bestia più feroce ancora.  
  
“Che cosa fai qui?”  
  
Il tono di Florian è sordo e accusatorio.  
Gli occhi chiari, durissimi, fissano Hermione con palpabile ostilità.  
  
“Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti,” replica secco, cercando d’istinto la mano della Granger.  
È calda e umida, ma non trema. Lei non ha mai paura. _Mai_.  
È anche quanto gli infonde il coraggio di affrontare quello sguardo da lupo senza abbassare il proprio.  
“Io credo proprio di sì.”  
La voce di Florian è rugginosa e gutturale: ricorda più che mai il ringhio ostile di un predatore.  
Draco sorride, ma non muove un passo.  
“Non siamo dello stesso avviso, allora.”  
Florian s’irrigidisce. Contratte nel palmo, le sue dita tremano.  
“Perché sei con lei?”  
Sputa quel _lei_ quasi fosse un insulto; lo fa, soprattutto, per ferire qualcuno che non ha colpe.  
  
“E a te cosa importa?”  
  
Hermione avanza di un passo: guance arrossate e bacchetta in pugno. “Chi sei, tu? Il cane guardiano?”  
Draco stende il braccio, richiamandola oltre un’invisibile quanto provvidenziale linea di sicurezza.  
 _Non è un cane, ma una fiera_ , vorrebbe dirle. _Non sai quanto a fondo può mordere, Hermione. Non sfidarlo proprio tu_.  
Florian ghigna – una smorfia sinistra, poiché scopre quei canini acuminati e lucidissimi, degni davvero di un leone.  
“Pensavo di averti già dato una lezione, ma a quanto pare…”  
Le lunghe dita di Von Kessel sfiorano il biancospino.  
La stretta di Draco si fa più serrata, quasi disperata, sul medesimo legno.  
  
 _La tua bacchetta ha cuore di Thestral, perché vivi all’ombra._  
Io sono un unicorno. Sono la Vita e sono la Morte.  
  
“Non provarci,” sibila a mezza bocca. “Non costringermi a farti male, Florian.”  
Von Kessel non abbassa il braccio, né distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Che ti è preso? Da quando perdi tempo con una…”  
  
“Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!” ulula Mastro Gazza, ridicolo spaventapasseri bilioso che a Hogwarts ricopre l’incarico di custode. “Lo sapevo che ad avere pazienza…”  
  
Hermione gli sorride e gli fa un cenno inequivocabile.  
 _Battiamocela_ , suggeriscono quegli occhi senza paura.  
A quegli occhi non potrebbe sottrarsi mai.

***

La Signora Grassa la scruta con un misto di scetticismo e riprovazione.  
“Guazzabuglio,” mormora Hermione, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe.  
“Un bel guazzabuglio sì!” bercia la megera. “In una Casa così onorata e perbene…”  
“Guazzabuglio,” ripete a denti stretti, mostrando una solida e rocciosa determinazione nell’eludere ogni critica.  
“Ho capito, ho capito!” sospira la Signora Grassa, prima di cederle il passo. “Ma non è corretto né decente spezzare il cuore di un cavaliere!”  
  
 _Benvenuti in manicomio_ , rumina a mezza bocca, rimpiangendo la quiete polverosa della Stanza delle Necessità.  
  
È successo davvero?  
Sulle labbra ha ancora il sapore di Draco e non se ne pente abbastanza.  
  
“Ah, ecco la più contesa di Hogwarts! Quanti cuori hai infranto, oggi, Granger?”  
  
… Finché, almeno, non le si parano davanti i gemelli Weasley, a ricordarle il Purgatorio delle voci e dell’adolescenza.  
  
“Di cuori non so che dirvi, ma se parliamo di nasi, i vostri sono i candidati ideali,” sibila in rimando.  
“Che crudele,” ridacchia Fred. “Hai lasciato tutto il miele per Malfoy?”  
  
Ora saggia, Hermione, quanta malignità possa celarsi in un tono; quanta allusività possa condensarsi in un nome.  
Ora comprende il risentimento di Draco: ora che quel calice è anche il suo.  
  
“Che?”  
“Ce l’ha sussurrato un uccellino…” continua George. “O erano piuttosto gli urlacci di una gazza?”  
  
Hermione deglutisce con difficoltà e imbocca la scala del Dormitorio.  
Sa che la sua è la ritirata di una perdente.  
Sa, soprattutto, che è una precauzione inutile.  
È successo e non ha rimpianti.


	34. Lo sai?

_Del giorno in cui il nodo dell’affetto si sciolse, a Florian non rimase che l’eco di un pensiero disperato e tetro: la Natura non mentiva mai._  
La Natura aveva dato al biancospino il fiore, perché nessuno potesse coglierne le spine.  
Eppure esistevano, loro: c’erano e pungevano sino a cavarti il sangue.  
Per amore del contrasto.  
Per l’ossimoro di un nome. 

***

Il custode di Hogwarts è uno spaventapasseri tetro che odora di polvere e urina di gatto.  
Ai suoi piedi, d’altro canto, un felino malmesso lo fissa con il ragionevole terrore dell’istinto.  
Ha voglia di scoprire le zanne, Florian, e soffiare con la violenza che appartiene alla sua seconda natura; oppure arrestarsi nel bel mezzo della metamorfosi e offrire lo spaventoso grottesco di un’umanità bestiale.  
“A quei due, penserò dopo. Tu, invece…”  
Il latrato trionfante di Gazza non disturba il suo orecchio, perché più forte ancora rimbomba un suono che conosce bene – che non gli piace.  
  
 _Tump tump tump_.  
  
L’onda della rabbia monta e cresce e accelera con un cuore che Draco ha stretto e spremuto come un’arancia.  
Erano complici. Erano perfetti ed erano i migliori.  
  
 _La Sanguesporco: è tutta colpa sua_.  
  
Chiude gli occhi, mentre la mandorla dell’unghia cerca il palmo e gratta, gratta sino a trovare il sangue (a cercare il dolore).  
  
“Questa volta sarà una punizione esemplare. Sarà…”  
  
Le mani di Gazza si preparano ad afferrarlo, ma incontrano il vuoto.  
Se possedesse un po’ di sano umorismo, Florian sorriderebbe, ma è giovane e stupido.  
Come direbbe _Buck Bello_ , crede ancora che la vita sia una cosa seria.  
  
“Non toccarmi,” sibila, e quel povero idiota arretra almeno di mezzo metro. Quanto alla gatta, gonfia e isterica come un visone rabbioso, si è defilata per tempo: dal fondo del corridoio azzarda un sibilo inferocito, ma sa di non avere speranza.  
“Tu, ragazzino…” balbetta Gazza, che non osa tuttavia toccarlo, perché forse ha _sentito_.  
Chi vive a stretto contatto con le bestie impara più di quel che crede. Scopre, soprattutto, che la minaccia è solida e intride di sé l’aria prima di esplodere.  
  
“Andate, Gazza. Non è affare per voi,” sussurra gelida una voce alle sue spalle.  
  
Severus Piton colpisce alla schiena, come un predatore spietato. È un manipolatore d’ombre, invece, ma è un’arte, questa, che riconosci da adulto.  
Florian non sa più se lo diventerà. Non ha certezze.  
  
“Me ne occupo io.”  
  
Gazza sgombra il campo sollevato. Se avesse qualche amico a Hogwarts, magari un compagno di bevute, potrebbe confessare con la spietata lucidità degli ubriachi che si è imbattuto in un ragazzino proprio sinistro, tetro come non c’è altrettanto in tutta la scuola.  
Oppure no: si vanterebbe di aver terrorizzato l’ennesimo adolescente colpevole di vita e di entusiasmo là dove si conserva una sapienza antica e sepolta mille volte.  
Florian si volge a fissare il pozionista ma Piton gli offre solo le spalle, fantasma nero che lo costringe a guardarsi dentro; a contare gli infiniti spettri del gran Sabba della Paura.  
Chiude gli occhi e sospira.  
Il silenzio lo raggiunge e lo sferza come uno schiaffo.  
Pensa a Barty, al suo terribile occhio troppo vigile.  
Pensa a Draco, alla sua felicità colpevole.  
“Abbiamo una missione,” ripete a mezza bocca, senza sapere che sarà il primo a cedere.  
Senza immaginare che rimpiangerà mille volte di non aver compreso l’importanza di un bacio; l’anarchia di un sentimento.

***

Draco Malfoy freme di rabbia, eppure inghiotte quel sentimento esplosivo e opprimente con invidiabile controllo.  
Non ha mai visto Lucius perdere il dominio di sé, perché imbandire le emozioni sul tavolo della vita vuol dire rendersi vulnerabili.  
Non ricorda che Hermione l’ha fatto gridare e quasi piangere di frustrazione. Se lo fa, in ogni caso, non vi presta attenzione, perché Hermione è un’ _altra cosa_.  
Una deviazione, prima di tutto, che lo fa sentire più forte, più sicuro, più pronto.  
  
 _Sono un soldato di Voldemort, ma non ho un vero padrone._  
Come un soldato, soprattutto, ho diritto a prendermi quel che voglio.  
Quel che mi spetta.  
Lei.  
  
Sono pensieri oziosi, disorganizzati, caldi.  
Una distrazione che molto dice della sua età e della naturale intermittenza dell’attenzione. Forse anche del suo essere viziato, prepotente, egoista; un cocco di casa cui basta allungare la mano per cogliere il frutto migliore – il più succoso, il più maturo.  
  
 _Per cogliere lei_.  
  
Nevica con accanimento crescente, ma non è nulla rispetto alle disperate solitudini di Durmstrang: la foresta proibita e la brulla distesa dell’orto, la pietra grigia del castello e il laterizio rossastro dei gradoni che addomesticano i fianchi del terrapieno naturale, sono macchie di colore che distraggono lo sguardo finché c’è luce.  
Durmstrang era un mondo in bianco e nero. Era spietato ed era semplice.  
A Durmstrang nessuna ragazza gli avrebbe mai sputato in faccia il nome come uno schiaffo.  
Come un bacio.  
Draco si tocca d’istinto le labbra: sono fredde e non sanno già più di lei.  
  
“Aspetta…”  
  
È un ansito rauco, inconfondibile.  
Fradici, i lunghi capelli neri danno a Florian un’aria da annegato.  
La luce esausta e livida che filtra dalle nubi compatte veste le sue iridi pallide di un velo lattiginoso.  
Sembrano gli occhi di un vecchio – o di un morto.  
  
“Che cosa vuoi, ancora?”  
  
Il gelo trasforma le parole in nuvole: guizzano tra loro, spettrali come fuochi di Sant’Elmo.  
  
“Lo sai.”  
“Oh, no! Non credo proprio d’immaginarlo.”  
  
Il suo tono è tagliente e crudele: una scelta consapevole, che racconta dei suoi anni.  
Ha appena scoperto l’amore: non sa più cosa farsene della sua eco pallida e pulita.  
Ha voglia di giocare da solo, Draco. Non vuole limiti, né giudizi.  
Lo sguardo di Florian s’indurisce. La notte trasforma i suoi occhi da lupo in pozzi bui.  
Niente luna, niente stelle laggiù: solo nero.  
“Tu non sai nemmeno cosa mi stia toccando sopportare, vero?”  
Draco solleva ironico un sopracciglio.  
“Piton non mi dà tregua; mi sta sempre addosso, mi controlla e…”  
“L’hai voluto tu.”  
Von Kessel schiude le labbra, ma non ne esce nulla – nemmeno un’innocua, ridicola, disperata nuvoletta.  
“Sei tu che hai voluto ammazzare l’unicorno, o sbaglio? Sei anche quello che ha fatto il possibile per mettersi in mostra; per farsi dire, come al solito, che…”  
“Sei impazzito? Sul serio credi che…”  
  
È inutile: non riesce a fermarsi. Anche se volesse, è ormai troppo tardi.  
  
“Non provare a negarlo: tu sei _così_! Tuo padre non ti voleva? Benissimo: pretendi allora che siano tutti gli altri a trovarti straordinario… Be’, non lo sei. Al più risulti odioso.”  
“È questo che pensi di me?”  
La voce di Florian è un sussurro che il vento della notte inghiotte.  
“E un’altra cosa… Non so cosa tu abbia già fatto a Hermione, ma se provi ad avvicinarla di nuovo, userò la bacchetta come piaceva a mia zia Bellatrix.”  
“Non ce ne sarà bisogno: so riconoscere un imbecille, quando ne incontro uno,” replica Von Kessel, lo oltrepassa e gli volge un’occhiata colma di disprezzo.  “Du gefällst mir sehr, wenn du ohne Haut warst. Jetzt bist du nur ein Arsch.” ( _Mi piacevi molto, quand’eri senza pelle. Ora sei solo un idiota_ ).  
“Che hai detto?”  
  
L’ha capito bene, dunque lo incalza.  
È l’orgoglio che ruggisce e questa maledetta adolescenza in cui tutto è troppo forte, troppo vicino e in cui il desiderio guida ogni cosa.  
Sino al baratro.  
  
Von Kessel lo ignora e si fonde alle ombre della notte, nel turbinare di mille fiocchi.  
Nero e bianco: è ovunque.  
Draco trattiene il respiro e poi lo fa: scende al livello dei Babbani e delle bestie e dei bambini scontenti.  
La neve ingoia i suoi passi e il vento assorbe il suo respiro affannato; lo raggiunge e gli assesta uno spintone tanto violento da farlo cadere bocconi.  
“Se devi insultare qualcuno, usa almeno la sua lingua,” sibila.  
Florian solleva il viso. Un denso rivolo di sangue gli corre lungo il mento, dal labbro spaccato. Non se ne cura, tuttavia, e la bocca si schiude per lasciar intravedere le zanne: scoperte, sono pugnali dal candore spettrale nel vallo roseo della gengiva.  
“Si colpisce sempre alla schiena, vero, Malfoy? È solo così che sapete vincere.”  
Draco inghiotte quelle parole quasi fossero merda, e si prepara a colpirlo di nuovo.  
Von Kessel, tuttavia, lo previene, sferrandogli un pugno che lo raggiunge in pieno viso.  
Il dolore è un’esplosione deflagrante di rosso di giallo di bianco; lo zigomo urla e brucia da impazzire.  
Malfoy vacilla, ma non cade. La realtà è un orizzonte brumoso, il cui confine è appena un’ipotesi.  
Nella nebbia dell’incredulità, l’unico faro è un livido pulsante.  
“L’hai fatto,” bisbiglia – un suono basso e rugginoso, carico di livore.  
“Occhio per occhio,” replica Florian.  
La sua bocca è una rosa sfatta; sulle labbra gonfie, il sangue cristallizza in schegge carminio. Draco, però, non vede che quegli occhi: l’affetto oltre l’odio, la complicità oltre la guerra di un’ora.  
Non riesce a sopportarli.  
  
 _Chi tradisce un Malfoy, non può esistere nel suo mondo perfetto._  
Diffida degli amici, perché solo loro possono tradirti.  
  
Sono le parole di Abraxas o quelle di Lucius?  
Sono la bandiera sotto la quale è nato.  
  
 _Malfoy._  
Malfidus.  
Mala fides.  
  
Per non essere tradito, tradisci.  
Per non essere morso, sbrana.  
  
Si avventa su Florian e lo schiaccia a terra.  
Von Kessel è più forte ma Draco è furioso.  
È la scimmia che acceca il leopardo.  
  
“Te ne farò pentire.”  
  
Florian lo stringe agli omeri, per allentare la morsa delle braccia.  
“Hai fatto i compiti, bravo,” sibila Draco, “ma io non sono un Babbano. Non sono nemmeno un mago comune.”  
  
Il Marchio Nero morde come non mai, ma non fa male.  
Il braccio sinistro formicola, quasi stia assorbendo la sinistra risata del teschio.  
La sua stretta si fa più forte, più sicura.  
  
 _Ammazzalo ammazzalo ammazzalo._  
  
Per il tuo _sangue._  
Per il mio _sangue._  
  
Le dita si chiudono attorno alla gola di Florian.  
“Chiedimi scusa.”  
Von Kessel socchiude le palpebre e tace.  
“L’hai capito o no con chi hai a che fare?”  
  
Potrebbe andare sino in fondo?  
Potrebbe ucciderlo?  
  
“E tu… Lo sai?”  
  
Gli occhi di Florian sono laghi azzurri; nel mezzo, la sottile pupilla della bestia ricorda il taglio implacabile di una falce.  
  
“E tu, Malfoy… Sai chi hai davanti?” 

***

Le Voci somigliano a vespe e pungono con altrettanto accanimento; t’inoculano il veleno del disagio, della paura, del senso di colpa, perché il brusio stordisce sino ad azzerare la realtà: non sei più quello che sei, ma quello che dicono.  
Non sei un essere umano, ma un argomento di conversazione.  
  
Hermione fissa il pudding per darsi un alibi e fingere che niente sia mutato: il freddo dell’inverno, l’attesa gioiosa della Yule, l’ansia per una pergamena da consegnare.  
Il suo cuore batte a un ritmo diverso, tuttavia, e pare che chiunque, a Hogwarts, lo sappia.  
“Dicono che tra lei e Draco Malfoy…”  
“Potreste almeno fingere che io non sia presente?” sibila a denti stretti e solleva il viso dal piatto.  
Lavanda si zittisce di colpo ma Hermione sa che è una pace momentanea, perché c’è chi vive solo per raccontare: il più delle volte, tuttavia, l’esistenza degli altri.  
Non ha fame, né voglia di specchiarsi nell’incredulità di chi, da un giorno all’altro, la scopre quasi graziosa, persino interessante. È così che gira il mondo: sei invisibile finché uno sguardo non ti cattura. Quello di Draco le ha dato una nuova pelle e la meraviglia del desiderio.  
“Ci vediamo a lezione?” domanda a Harry.  
Ron abbandona la tavola, contratto e silenzioso.  
  
Da quanto non parlano, loro due?  
Come l’ha perso?  
  
“Sì, anche se non ho completato l’esercizio che…”  
“Ti faccio copiare.”  
  
La vecchia Hermione non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma la vecchia Hermione non si sentiva così piena e così sola. Così forte e così vulnerabile. Così innamorata e così incerta.  
  
“Non importa… Se vuoi, possiamo usare meglio la prossima mezzora.”  
Quello di Harry è un invito gentile, un sorriso quasi fraterno.  
È un sollievo scoprire che la riconosce ancora, oltre l’impalpabile film di questa nuova pelle; che non si fa distrarre dalla maldicenza e che la guarda per quello che è: la sua migliore amica.  
“Facciamo una passeggiata,” le propone, e le tende la mano.  
“Mi sembra una buona idea.”  
  
   
Il cielo è una coperta grigiastra, interrotta da radi barbagli di luce; durante la notte è nevicato a lungo e il parco di Hogwarts sfuma tra bruma e bianco.  
Non ci sono più confini, né limiti: è un paesaggio lunare, che inghiotte ogni rumore e restituisce silenzio come un’eco deflagrante.  
  
“Immagino che tu voglia farmi qualche domanda.”  
Harry sbuffa solide nuvolette di vapor d’acqua, senza guardarla.  
Gli si stanno appannando gli occhiali, ma non se ne cura, perché non è mai una lente che ti aiuta a guardare _davvero_ : non quanto il cuore e il cervello e lo stomaco.  
“Non lo so; in realtà non saprei da dove cominciare.”  
“O forse sai già tutto.”  
Potter china il capo e raccoglie un sasso. Nel candore immacolato della neve, spicca come una lacrima nera.  
“O niente. I pettegolezzi sono come questo sassetto: a guardarlo, è piccolo e innocuo; se lo facessi rotolare per il pendio, però…”  
“Vedo che hai colto il punto.”  
Harry sorride. “Non serve un Eccezionale per arrivarci… Quello che mi sorprende, però…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Come puoi esserci caduta proprio tu.”  
Hermione apre la bocca, ma non sa cosa dire. Potter la fissa e il verde di quegli occhi ha qualcosa di freddo; di spettrale, persino.  
“Non voglio farti la morale. Sei sempre stata la più in gamba, tra noi, e non credo che la situazione sia cambiata. Sai chi sei, no?”  
  
 _No. Chi sono?_  
  
Hermione potrebbe chiederselo mille volte, e non trovare la risposta.  
 _Io sono io_ : non vuol dire nulla.  
  
“Non capisco.”  
Harry lancia il sasso.  
Il suolo soffice ne assorbe la caduta e lo inghiotte.  
 _Puff_ : niente nero, niente lacrime.  
  
“Ieri sera, Fred e George vi hanno visto insieme. Non era la prima volta e non sembrava… _Innocente_?”  
Hermione china il capo.  
“Cosa _credono_ di aver visto, forse. Mi ha chiesto di dargli una mano con le rune, perché a Durmstrang sono un po’ più indietro con il programma, ed io…”  
“E tu pensi che io sia tanto scemo da bermela. Complimenti per la fiducia.”  
Il tono di Harry non si è increspato, ma non è difficile cogliere la nota polemica che lo vela.  
“Perché dici questo?”  
“Perché da quando è arrivato quel tipo, tu non sei più tu!”  
Hermione stringe i denti e deglutisce a fatica.  
“Non ti fai più vedere nella Sala Comune, non parli con Ron, non…”  
“Al più è _lui_ che non parla con _me_ ,” sibila, “quasi fosse una novità, poi! Cosa c’è, Harry? Da quando siete rimasti a corto di donne, vi manca quella rompiscatole di Hermione Granger? All’improvviso vi disturba che me ne stia per conto mio? Quando era la petulante _signorina-so-tutto_ a rimanere in disparte, però, a voi importava? Quando sospiravate dietro a una francese molliccia o alla popolarissima Cho Chang, vi preoccupavate di sapere cosa combinavo io?”  
È un colpo basso ed è la verità: Harry rimane zitto.  
“Forse dovevate perdermi, per capire che valgo qualcosa… Che non sono solo quella da cui copiare i compiti,” conclude asciutta.  
“Io non ho mai pensato questo di te… E lo sai.”  
“So anche che ti dimentichi un po’ troppo spesso di stare dalla mia parte, Harry… Persino quando io, la tua, non la dimentico mai…”  
“Hermione…”  
“… E dovresti concentrarti sul Torneo, anziché preoccuparti per me. So badare a me stessa, anche se, a quanto pare, mezza Hogwarts crede di dovermi dare una mano… Be’, è un aiuto non richiesto.”  
Potter scuote il capo. “Lo sapevo,” bisbiglia – ringhia. “Da un Malfoy…”  
Hermione serra i pugni. “Non è suo padre, tant’è che mi ama.”  
Il cuore accelera.  
L’aria passa a fatica.  
L’ha detto e le pare all’improvviso _reale_ ; così la neve, il freddo, le parole urlate che si condensano tra loro come fantasmi.  
“Ma lui… Sa chi sei?”  
Hermione inghiotte la verità. È una manciata d’aghi.  
“Sa di me tutto quello che serve. _Tutto_.”  
  
   
Invece no, ma non vuole pensarci. 


	35. Buon Natale, felice Natale! [Parte prima]

Se credi che la violenza sia un istinto di pancia e di cuore, stai mentendo: menti a te stesso, prima ancora che agli altri; menti perché ti manca il coraggio di sentirti una bestia – o di essere una bestia fino in fondo.  
Quanto più ti avvicini all’età adulta, tanto più odi e mastichi dolore, ma t’inchiodi all’altare del Dio Controllo e a certezze di carta.  
  
 _Non ho ceduto. È già una vittoria_.  
  
Invece no: hai mandato a dormire la fiera, ma convivi con lei. Le dai il tuo cuore da mangiare e spalle da coprire. Vivi in apnea e conti gli invisibili anelli della catena che chiami ‘razionalità’.  
E poi capita anche che salta: si scioglie l’anello, sogghigna la bestia.  
La bestia sei tu.  
  
È una bestia Draco, con la bacchetta in mano e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure torbide. È una bestia Florian, sospeso tra due nature e due sentimenti.  
  
“Io sono un Malfoy.”  
Più che orgoglio, è un asserto che gronda paura, perché quando chiedi a una bandiera di raccontare chi sei, hai già perso. È una debolezza ridicola, quella di nascondersi dietro il nome del padre, e se Draco non fosse già oltre la soglia del risentimento, lo colpirebbe soprattutto per quel motivo – e saprebbe di avere ragione.  
Florian gli sputa in faccia un grumo di saliva mista a sangue. È caldissima e cancella l’odore di _lei_ , il profumo di un bacio, l’incanto di una distrazione necessaria.  
“ _Elettro_ ,” sibila Malfoy, accarezzando ogni sillaba con la perversa soddisfazione del sadico. È più vicino a Voldemort di quanto possa immaginare; prossimo al confine che nemmeno suo padre ha mai sfiorato.  
Il corpo di Florian si contrae e sussulta come le livide cosce di rana dell’illusione galvanica. La mascella si serra con violenza e chiude nella sua morsa implacabile la lingua. Sangue e saliva nebulizzano lo spettrale crepuscolo di spruzzi rosati. Draco sorride e saluta il buio accogliente che inghiotte ogni sua emozione.  
“Sì, sono un Malfoy,” ripete compiaciuto.  
Le dita di Von Kessel si stringono attorno al suo avambraccio. _Incarcerus_ : la formula gli rimbomba in testa appena prima che alla tenaglia della presa si sostituisca un invincibile laccio. Non ha pensato al talento di Von Kessel per gli incantesimi muti. Non ha pensato e basta, perché distruggere è tutto quel che cerca.  
“Hai passato il segno,” sussurra Florian – e lo sguardo non sa di rabbia, né di rancore, perché non c’è più nulla di umano nella sua espressione. Draco ha perso la presa dalla bacchetta e si dibatte, inerme, ai suoi piedi. Potrebbe ancora liberarsi con un contro-incantesimo elementare, ma non è bravo a mantenere la concentrazione come a perdere la testa. È poco più di un bambino e chiede per sé alibi che non è disposto a concedere.  
Florian, tuttavia, non gliene offrirà: lo domina, ora, occhi bianchi e lunghe zanne, quasi fosse l’uomo nero dei suoi incubi infantili. È ombra e buio e l’ansito rauco di una rabbia giovane. Di un dolore assoluto.  
“Hai sbagliato, Draco.”  
Malfoy tenta di raggiungere la bacchetta, che la luce sempre più rada fonde alla neve e alla notte.  
“Cosa accadrebbe, se lo dicessi?”  
Draco deglutisce con difficoltà. Sono cresciuti alla stessa scuola, loro due: legge nelle intenzioni di Florian e inorridisce.  
“Non puoi usare la _Cruciatus_. Se ne accorgerebbero tutti e…”  
Florian gli regala un sorriso spettrale, mentre s’inginocchia al suo fianco. L’alito caldo raggiunge appena la sua pelle; una carezza che puzza di sangue.  
“Non sono così stupido, Draco.”  
Mastica il suo nome come merda. Sulle labbra rotte, bolle di plasma pulsano come altrettanti cuori.  
“In quanti modi si può uccidere?”  
  
È follia? È rancore? Delle mille maschere di Von Kessel, quale ha sfidato?  
  
“Partendo dalla lettera A…” sibila Florian, “incontriamo il fuoco nero, l’implacabile Arde…”  
  
 _Diffindo._  
  
È il mugolio di un gattino, poi il ruggito trionfale del leone: Draco recupera la bacchetta e arretra di una decina di passi. L’Ardemonio scioglie la neve, morde il suolo e riempie l’aria di un mefitico, catramoso lezzo. Un battito di ciglia, e la notte avrebbe profumato d’arrosto: un nobile piatto chiamato ‘Malfoy’.  
  
“Tu hai tentato di uccidermi!”  
Florian si stringe nelle spalle. “L’avresti fatto anche tu.”  
Non c’è calore nei suoi toni, né colore nei suoi occhi.  
  
La magica lanterna dell’amicizia si è spenta, per lasciare loro lo scheletro fragile di un’illusione da bambini. Non è stato l’affetto a unirli, ma la paura; erano fragili e quella vulnerabilità li ha resi fratelli. Erano spaventati e si sono rifugiati l’uno nell’altro.  
Ora, però, l’ _altro_ è uno specchio da polverizzare, perché così sarà emendata ogni debolezza.  
È il veleno di Voldemort, che circola libero e infetta ogni senso: sono troppo giovani per rendersene conto; troppo giovani per capire che un po’ d’amore non basta a salvare una vita, ma rallenta comunque l’agonia.  
  
Draco contrae le dita attorno alla bacchetta. Il biancospino è un ossimoro che gli somiglia, perché alla delicatezza dell’infiorescenza oppone un cuneo che strazia la carne: così Malfoy, un principe pallido, che la collera spoglia d’ogni nobiltà; delicato e femminile nei tratti, forse, ma crudele quando è il momento di mordere.  
Lo vuole, Draco?  
Sì: vuole carne e sangue.  
La carne di Florian.  
Il sangue di un’amicizia che gli ha spremuto il cuore.  
  
“ _Cru_ …”  
  
La maledizione è un sibilo flebile, che il vento disperde. Un’ombra minacciosa lo raggiunge alle spalle e gli torce il braccio fin quasi a spezzarglielo.  
“Che cosa pensi di fare, piccolo idiota?”  
  
Florian abbandona la bacchetta e arretra. Barty fa saettare il magico occhio del guercio Malocchio dall’uno all’altro; le labbra strette in una smorfia carica di disgusto. “Carne per cerberi,” ruggisce. “Ecco cosa siete! Il Signore Oscuro merita un esercito di eroi, non di bambinetti presuntuosi!”  
Draco tenta di sottrarsi alla morsa, ma Barty gli assesta una gomitata tra le costole che gli mozza il respiro e gli fiacca le ginocchia.  
“Tale e quale a tuo padre, Malfoy, ma senza l’intelligenza di capire quando chinare il capo!”  
Draco boccheggia. La bacchetta di Crouch è un chiodo tra le scapole.  
“Vediamo se non mi riesce di educarti…”  
È un sibilo rauco, intriso di feroce compiacimento.  
“Sai? È dai tempi di un certo processo che nutro il desiderio di mostrare a un Malfoy la mia _gratitudine_ per il servizio reso alla causa…”  
Draco chiude gli occhi. Il rugginoso latrato di Barty è quello di un cane pazzo; la formula di trasfigurazione, un debole fuoco fatuo.  
“Non osare mai più, capito, Malfoy? Non deviare dal tracciato, _bambino_ … Non sfidare…”  
La terra gli sfugge, poi gli arriva addosso: un cozzo spietato, che gli strappa un sospiro vulnerato. Ride, Barty, e lo fa rimbalzare quasi fosse una palla, tra neve e pietrisco.  
Florian non muove un muscolo.  
Florian pagherà anche questo.

***

Qualcuno dice che nei Krum c’è sangue di lupo, perché la ferocia di un predatore solitario e paziente, resistente e ostinato, è filtrata nell’ambizione di un clan di Czar, guerrieri e conquistatori.  
Viktor è uno Czar, un guerriero, un conquistatore. E un ragazzo innamorato.  
Trattiene il fiato. L’acqua del lago è un amnio gelido che paralizza il pensiero. I suoi muscoli si tendono in un ultimo, disperato spasmo, mentre la luce pallida dell’inverno, poco a poco, fende il torbido diaframma e lo rassicura.  
I polmoni si riempiono di ossigeno. La pelle ringrazia.  
“Tu non sei umano,” ride Isaac Adamič, e gli lancia una ruvida coperta di lana.  
Hogwarts è un’ombra nera, avvolta dalla bruma del primo pomeriggio.  
“Non è ancora abbastanza,” replica a fatica, perché è piuttosto vero il contrario: è umano, troppo umano. Gli battono i denti. Gli trema il cuore.  
 _Lei_ ha detto di sì.  
“E per chi? Non penserai davvero di doverti preoccupare di…”  
Gli basta un’occhiata per ridurlo al silenzio; un’occhiata per ricordargli che Viktor Krum non è il migliore perché ha la bocca larga ed entusiasmi facili.  
Non teme Potter, né Diggory. Quanto alla campionessa di un collegio di ricamatrici, si chiede quale perversione del Caso l’abbia candidata. Eppure…  
Si stringe nelle cocche della coperta e fiuta l’inverno.  
L’antenato lupo ringhia e questa sensazione non gli piace: il vento sa di morte, non di zucchero. Si chiede se sia l’unico a essersene accorto.  
“Hai sentito l’ultima?”  
Viktor si strofina con energia le spalle e scuote il capo. I pettegolezzi non gli interessano quanto il dominio della forza e degli elementi. Il Torneo Tremaghi è una guerra che combatte nel nome dei Krum, prima ancora che di Durmstrang.  
“No, studiavo,” replica asciutto.  
“Malfoy e Von Kessel se le sono date di santa ragione. Se non fosse intervenuto quel vecchio matto che insegna Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, finiva male.”  
“Malfoy e Von Kessel?”  
“Strano anche solo pensarlo, vero?”  
 _Peggio: sinistro_ , pensa Viktor, ma evita di dar voce a emozioni che non saprebbe chiamare.  
“Malocchio ha trasformato Malfoy in un furetto. Una scena da…”  
“E perché avrebbero discusso?”  
Isaac si stringe nelle spalle. “Non l’ha capito nessuno, anche se…”  
“Anche se?”  
È un sorriso osceno, che prelude a un’osservazione prevedibile almeno quanto carica di una sua pericolosa plausibilità.  
“ _Ragazze_? Non so come la pensi tu, ma io non ne ho mai viste così tante.”  
Viktor abbassa lo sguardo.  
 _Una ragazza_ : ce n’è solo una che abbia catturato il suo sguardo; la stessa, tuttavia, su cui ha visto posarsi gli occhi mercuriali di Draco – e no, non solo una volta. Non per caso.  
Stringe i denti e si sforza di contenere il tremito innaturale delle membra. Isaac penserà al freddo, perché non immagina il gelo e il buio che quelle parole gli hanno fatto scivolare dentro.  
È un riflesso di quel suo strano istinto? È un senso chiamato _orrore_?  
“Mi chiedo perché il Preside li abbia portati con noi. Sono due ragazzini e i ragazzini…”  
“… Devono stare al loro posto,” sibila tetro.  
Adamič si stringe nelle spalle e lo anticipa sul ponte dell’arca.  
  
I suoi occhi cercano ancora Hogwarts, regina di pietra tra fantasmi lattiginosi e cumuli di neve: ne accarezza le guglie e i pinnacoli, le trifore come orbite cieche.  
Accarezza Hermione a distanza, e chiede a libri e pergamene di proteggerla finché non le offrirà il braccio.  
Finché non le domanderà il cuore.  
  
“Immagino che così sarà. Malfoy era livido e non solo perché Von Kessel gli ha fatto un occhio nero.”  
 _Io non sono Florian_ , pensa. _Non mi accontenterei di tanto poco_.  
“Vado a vestirmi,” mormora. “E dovresti farlo anche tu. Non so chi tu abbia invitato, ma le donne hanno il pessimo vizio di prendere tutto molto sul serio.”

***

Quando cade la neve, il tempo si ferma; bioccoli ovattati ingolfano la clessidra della Storia e il rumore del mondo si attenua sino a svanire.  
La neve che cade è un pensiero di morte, un bianco telo che divora i colori come la maschera di cera che piangi in un’agonia di fiori.  
 _Buck Bello_ sbadiglia, si gratta la solita pulce prepotente e trotterella oltre lo spartano ricovero che il Destino gli ha destinato perché fosse libero – umiliato, ma libero. Cane, ma vivo.  
È un’alba bianca, che dei ricordi migliori trattiene un’eco flebile. Com’era la Yule dei suoi giorni d’oro?  
Lontana da casa. Lontana da un sangue puro almeno quanto maledetto.  
È un punto nero nel candore immacolato dell’inverno. È un’orbita bruciata nell’orgogliosa pianta dei Black.  
 _Almeno sono vivo_ , pensa. _Regulus non ne ha avuto né modo né tempo_.  
Raspa il suolo gelato, spruzzando pietrisco e neve. Indispettito, un passero schiamazza da un ramo scheletrito; ha invaso il suo territorio e la Natura non è generosa come si crede: la solitudine di un grosso cane nero non commuove chi combatte ogni giorno per qualche briciola vetrificata dal gelo.  
 _È Natale, felice Natale!_ urla una voce sepolta sul fondo di una memoria che cannibalizza se stessa, alla ricerca di risposte inesistenti.  
 _Perché ci è successo questo?  
_ La Yule che amava non contemplava Regulus, ma James; un fratello scelto in luogo di uno donato dal sangue. Un fratello mai salvato, come condannato è stato l’ _altro_.  
Non gli ha voluto abbastanza bene.  
È arrivato tardi a domandare perdono.  
A che serve, poi?  
 _È Natale, felice Natale!_  
Sono le memorie di una Londra babbana, trapunta di stelle artificiali, glassata di cristalli e neve di plastica.  
La vecchia detestava la bellezza gioiosa del rosso e dell’oro.  
Sirius vi ritrovava i colori della libertà e della scelta.  
  
Il gelo toglie aderenza alle sue zampe, eppure corre, Sirius – _Buck Bello_ – verso il quieto silenzio di una scuola addormentata.  
Tra i denti stringe un dono per Harry; nel cuore rode il tarlo di una consapevolezza tardiva: a Regulus ha mai donato qualcosa?  
Forse solo la convinzione d’essere invisibile.  
  
 _Ero un fantasma ancor prima di morire, fratello._  
  
Lo so, ma nemmeno questa è vita, piccolo…  
  
Il vento inghiotte il suo latrato e gli restituisce un’eco che somiglia a un singhiozzo.


	36. Buon Natale, felice Natale! [Parte seconda]

_I never done good things  
I never done bad things   
I never did anything out of the blue,   
Want an axe to break the ice   
Wanna come down right now  
_ David Bowie, Ashes to Ashes

 _Vi scrivo, madre, poiché voi non siete, dunque non potete giudicarmi. Scrivo al ricordo, al niente e al silenzio, perché sono solo.  
Il nonno dice che è un affare da uomini veri, perché è nel silenzio che rimbalza l’eco delle nostre azioni, come delle paure peggiori. Rimbomba tra schegge di memoria e fantasie abortite; sussurra e diventa veleno.  
È arrivato anche il mio momento, madre: lo sento. E così sento che non sono un uomo, perché ho tanta paura che potrei piangere sino a sciogliermi tutto.  
Io non so chi sono, madre. Non ho mai capito quale fosse il mio posto. Ho recitato una parte facile, un ruolo comodo, perché così m’illudevo di poter piacere a mio padre.  
Se diventerò un buon mago, mi dicevo, forse sarò perdonato.  
Ho sbagliato tutto, invece, e ora so che quel perdono non arriverà mai, perché ho addosso un marchio che ci disonora e potrei liberarmene solo morendo.  
Io, però, ho paura di morire.  
Ho paura di morire e di soffrire e ho paura di tutto, madre, come quel giorno al porto di Riga, quando tutti piangevano, fuorché vostro figlio.  
Non potevo farlo o avrei disonorato i Von Kessel.  
L’onore del sangue, madre, è anche quello che vi ha cancellato? Quello che vi ha fatto preferire me a voi?  
Avete sbagliato, allora: sono una linea debole. Sono sangue perso.  
Volevo essere potente per il nome che porto; volevo che il signor padre mi guardasse con rispetto e leggesse nel vostro sacrificio un atto d’amore. Più corrono i giorni, tuttavia, più cresce la sensazione, soffocante, di aver imboccato un cammino senza uscita.  
Dove siete, voi? Ovunque e in nessun luogo. Mi avete visto ammazzare l’unicorno?  
Ve lo confesso, madre: in quel momento sono stato felice.  
Percepivo la bestia e le sue froge frementi e l’odore acuto della sua paura.  
Avevo voglia di sangue, madre: ora l’ho scritto. Mi chiama nel buio e non so resistere.  
Dicono che l’assassino del Graal è maledetto ed io lo credo, perché ho quasi ucciso il mio unico amico. L’ho desiderato e non ho giustificazione, perché l’urgenza del momento ha smesso di esistere come una mano ci ha diviso.  
Era ancora la mano di un demone, ma gli devo tutto.  
Anche Draco, tuttavia, era pronto a farlo. Mi avrebbe torturato con una Cruciatus, madre, perché voleva che soffrissi, e allora mi sono domandato in chi avessi confidato, io, sino a quel momento, se il fratello che mi ero scelto mi odiava tanto.  
Cosa c’è di orribile in me, madre? Perché mi ritrovo sempre solo?  
Ho frugato biblioteche e consumato ore studiando, ma non ho ancora trovato la risposta. Credevo che in un mondo di Purosangue ci sarebbe stato, infine, un posto anche per me, ma se il più puro di tutti mi preferisce uno scarto Babbano, cosa mi resta?  
Sono confuso. Non dormo da giorni e sogno da sveglio incubi spaventosi.  
Non dovevate permettermi di assassinarvi, madre: i miei fratelli vi avrebbero reso fiera come non potrei mai.  
Voi non ci siete ed io mi sento come una mosca nella tela del ragno: tutta la vita che mi resta è il terrore di morire.  
Sono giovane, ma è come se il mio tempo fosse già finito. Forse è così per chiunque nasca da una madre morta: è difficile credere che la vita valga qualcosa.  
  
_ L’ultima parola è uno sgorbio illeggibile. Dal calamo, l’inchiostro gronda come le lacrime che non sa più piangere. L’ultima volta è stato al capezzale di Draco: pareva uno straccio insanguinato, Malfoy, e il terrore di perderlo l’ha annientato.  
Ora sa che non vale abbastanza da suscitare altrettanto: della sincerità del suo dolore non importa a nessuno.   
  
_Perché è così difficile per me?  
_   
È un singhiozzo e gli muore in gola, mentre le dita si stringono alla pergamena, e premono e strizzano quasi possa sanguinare.  
  
 _Perché devo accontentarmi di guardare?  
_   
È un dolore che non ha voce, perché morire è anche questo: è fissare la storia oltre un vetro spesso due dita. È l’irrilevanza del testimone che non lascia impronte.  
Florian sbatte le palpebre: ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime incredule e la testa pesante.  
Il marchio nero morde al punto che il solito prurito è lo strazio di un’ustione. Vi porta d’istinto le dita, comprimendolo quasi fosse una ferita. Forse lo è davvero: un tatuaggio che ricorda la cicatrice di un cuore ferito.  
Di tutti i tradimenti, in fondo, quello che profana l’amicizia è l’unico imperdonabile. Puoi inghiottire persino una delusione di letto, perché l’incostanza appartiene alla chimica del sesso almeno quanto un sentimento che chiami ‘amore’, ma da un amico, no: da un amico pretendi una devozione monogama.  
Assoluta.  
  
“Perché?” sussurra – sibila, ringhia – Florian e, tra le sue dita, la pergamena s’incenerisce.  
 _Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust_ : quel che resta di sua madre, è ormai impalpabile come cipria.   
Fosse solo per l’amore di Axel, è comunque più viva di quel suo cucciolo invisibile.  
La biblioteca è deserta e silenziosa. In questa Yule di neve e di festa, chi riparerebbe all’ombra di uno scaffale?  
  
 _Io, perché non ho niente.  
_   
La tristezza di un adolescente è un abisso senza fine ma Florian non lo sa: ha quattordici anni arroganti di certezze assolute e solitudini che somigliano a buchi neri.  
Tra qualche anno conoscerà abbastanza la vita da ridere del ragazzino che si mortificava in un costante esercizio di disincanto, ma il problema di Florian, al momento, è anche questo: potrebbe non vivere abbastanza da scoprirlo.  
Rattrappito su se stesso come un ragno in agonia, deglutisce per contrastare i singhiozzi e poi cede le armi: comunque è solo. Non lo sentirà nessuno. Nessuno gli porrà domande pericolose, né lo consolerà.  
È così da sempre: Florian Von Kessel è cresciuto nella tristezza di mille assenze e a sé concede appena l’incredulità di un _perché_ senza risposta.  
Non sa che Severus Piton lo sta guardando, con la malinconia distante di chi si specchia nel passato e non riesce a cogliervi un futuro.  
Ha appena inaugurato la sua Opera al Nero, Florian: il gradino successivo è l’espiazione.

***

Ne parlano tutti, con il compiacimento morboso che riservi ai temi scomodi – o a un osso succulento.   
Le voci agiscono così: sono squali dell’informazione.  
Più che raccontare, cannibalizzano.  
Più che dare, prendono.  
  
“Dicono che Malocchio l’ha trasformato in un furetto.”  
  
Nel suo caso – Hermione lo sa – _pretendono_ : la scrutano, la sondano, la fissano, alla ricerca di un fremito, di un cedimento, di un’emozione.  
È il giorno in cui si scartano i regali, ma quel che le è toccato somiglia a una pietra. Se la sente nello stomaco. Indigeribile.  
  
“Facevano sul serio. Potevano ammazzarsi.”  
  
All’ululato ilare dei gemelli si giustappone il pigolio querulo di Lavanda.   
Vogliono che sappia, ma non osano chiederle. Preferiscono l’accerchiamento obliquo e circospetto, sensibile solo in apparenza.   
La realtà è una muta accusa.  
  
 _Ma tu sai il perché?  
Non ci arrivi, Hermione?  
_   
Harry e Ron sono gli ultimi ad arrivare; i primi, tuttavia, di cui non tollererebbe il giudizio.  
La mite bellezza di Weasley non la sfiora più: con gli occhi chiusi è difficile vedere davvero.  
  
Abbandona la Sala Comune, anche se è una scelta stupida e autolesiva.  
Non puoi contrastare l’incendio con il fuoco. Non puoi spegnere la curiosità con la fuga.  
 _Sono diventata una vigliacca_ , pensa. E poi: “C’è qualcun altro che devo proteggere.”  
  
C’è Draco.  
  
È caduta in una storia che non riconosce; l’ha fatto senza pensare, lei, così cerebrale e controllata e scontata e sì, forse persino noiosa.  
Lei, che non ha mai imparato a usare il cuore e tenta il salto ora che il baratro è vicino – tanto che potrebbe avvertire già il sospiro dell’abisso sui fianchi.  
  
   
Il cifrario del galeone incantato è mutato durante la notte: è così che ha avvertito il suo richiamo.  
Le malelingue di Grifondoro non l’hanno colta di sorpresa. Non come avrebbero voluto.  
Draco si è rifugiato nella Stanza Segreta. L’ha raggiunto che non era ancora mattino, ma non aveva voglia di parlare.  
Gli ha sfiorato i capelli nel buio, timida. Ha continuato a cercarne nel dormiveglia il calore.  
Non l’ha trovato: Draco era gelido.  
  
   
“Sono io,” sussurra a una porta che esiste solo per loro, metafora feroce di un futuro brumoso e tetro.  
 _Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy?  
_ Rette parallele su di un piano non euclideo, s’intersecano nel non-luogo per eccellenza: là, dove i sogni si avverano e si accatastano in angoli polverosi.  
  
“Ti ho portato qualche biscotto.”  
  
Avvolto in una brutta coperta tarlata, Draco sbadiglia e sospira qualcosa che l’ombra inghiotte.  
Ha un occhio semichiuso, il viso pesto, un labbro rotto, eppure le piace lo stesso. Ama le sue imperfezioni, perché lo rendono più vivo, più vero, più accessibile.  
Hermione lo raggiunge e gli siede accanto. A separarli, una manciata di centimetri e l’imbarazzo delle emozioni scomode.  
  
“Non ho molta fame.”  
“Allora hai scelto il giorno sbagliato per digiunare: le cucine potrebbero esplodere.”  
  
Draco contrae le labbra in una smorfia e tende la mano.  
Ha le nocche abrase, le unghie spezzate.  
  
 _L’ha trasformato in un furetto.  
_   
Gli porge l’involto e aspetta: aspetta che parli lui. Aspetta una spiegazione, una rassicurazione, una bugia.  
Ecco: forse vorrebbe solo un pretesto per digerire quella maledetta pietra.  
Malfoy, tuttavia, tace; mastica con cautela piccoli bocconi, mentre fissa, nel vuoto, ragnatele e nodi di polvere.  
Hermione si sente trasparente. Irrilevante.  
  
“So che è stato Florian a conciarti così.”  
  
Non usa perifrasi, perché non ha paura della verità, dunque rinuncia a difendersi in partenza.  
Draco stira le labbra. La ferita riprende a sanguinare.  
  
“È colpa mia?”  
“No.”  
“Allora guardami e dimmelo.”  
  
È un ossimoro, quest’amore: la rende vulnerabile, eppure fortissima. Superficiale ma sensibile. Scoperta, però fragile.  
Diventa donna rinunciando alla pelle, Hermione, e scopre che non fa male.  
È nuda, con il cuore in mano. Nessuno l’ha mai vista così.  
  
“Non è colpa tua. È colpa mia,” articola Draco con difficoltà. “Dovevo pensarci prima.”  
“Pensare a cosa?”  
“Non ti riguarda.”  
“Sì, invece! Quando vuoi bene a una persona…”  
  
Draco distoglie lo sguardo. Sta per piangere e non può concederselo con lei davanti. Hermione deglutisce a fatica, poi lo fa: tende le braccia, gli allaccia le spalle e lo avvicina a sé.  
“Posso stringerti per un po’?”  
  
Anticipa i suoi desideri e glieli offre come preghiera, perché è l’istinto della donna che parla; una voce di buonsenso.  
  
 _Non umiliarlo: consolalo.  
Non pretendere: dai.  
Non importi: accogli.  
_   
“Grazie,” sospira Draco, e l’abbraccio diventa un nodo.  
Hermione chiude gli occhi e cerca la sua bocca. Con trasognata, sensuale lentezza, la lingua ne lava via il sangue e lo trasforma nel film umido e allusivo di un bacio.  
“Ti faccio male?”  
  
Anche se non solleva le palpebre, per non perdere il coraggio indecente di quell’ora, _vede_ il sorriso di Draco.  
Lo vede con la bocca e con il cuore.  
Lo vede e lo vuole.  
  
“No… Continua…”  
  
Sorride anche Hermione, mentre cerca la fronte di Malfoy e le sue ciglia e lo zigomo tumefatto, e poi di nuovo la minuscola crepa che rompe la perfezione di labbra tutte da baciare.  
Draco libera un gemito grato, che si stempera in una leggera risata.  
“Ti avevo sottovalutato,” sospira. “Viktor, di donne, ne sa più di quel che pare.”  
Hermione apre gli occhi. Le iridi pallide dell’altro sono uno specchio che non riflette.  
“Sarai bellissima, vero?”  
“Hai invitato Astoria.”  
Draco tende il braccio e affonda le dita nei suoi capelli crespi e ribelli. “L’ho invitata, sì… Ma non sono obbligato a ballare con lei.”  
“Rischieresti di nuovo…”  
Draco la stringe a sé e le strappa un bacio rabbioso.   
Ha smesso di contarli, Hermione: non sa quanto siano preziosi.  
Non sa che stanno per finire.  
“Non mi farò più cogliere di sorpresa.”  
Hermione arrossisce, perché queste sono le battute del romanzo che sognava da bambina; una storia d’amore che pare una fiaba.  
Che di quell’incanto, soprattutto, conserva la crudeltà e l’orrore di una felicità a scadenza.  
“Non voglio ferire Viktor,” mormora a fior di labbra.  
Draco sorride. “Troverò un buon pretesto.”

***

Ha indossato la divisa di gala e l’orgoglio del soldato.  
Ha cercato la rassicurazione di uno specchio e la gentilezza di un fiore. E ora l’aspetta, ai piedi di una scala che sembra non finire mai.  
L’aspetta con il cuore in gola e il desiderio a mozzargli il respiro, perché, anche se solo per una notte, _lei_ gli apparterrà.  
Quando Hermione si annuncia, tuttavia, e il silenzio di un’invidiosa incredulità inghiotte Hogwarts, Viktor comprende che un ballo non gli basterà.  
È la ragazza più bella del mondo che cerca il suo braccio.  
È la degna compagna di uno Czar.  
  
È quel che pensa, del resto, anche Draco Malfoy.


	37. Mondscheinsonate [Lullaby for Cinderella]

_In Liebesglücks Geleite  
denkt lang der Stunde hier!  
  
Sotto la scorta d’un amore felice,   
ricordatevi a lungo di quest’ora!  
  
_ Richard Wagner, Lohengrin (Atto terzo)

***

Hermione Granger non ha mai creduto alle favole. Ha scelto di non farlo perché è intelligente e perché, soprattutto, non è coraggiosa come crede: lo scetticismo è una coperta rassicurante e soffice, che ripara dalle delusioni, dalle sconfitte, dalle speranze illuse.  
Se non credi a niente, niente potrà farti del male.  
Te lo dici da adolescente, mentre ti allunghi in una pelle che ti va sempre più stretta, e cambi. Cambi come a un serpente non capiterà mai, perché i rettili perdono scaglie, ma salvano l’invidiabile coerenza della loro essenza. Gli uomini, no: nascono vestendo la carne che suderanno da morti e volgono al futuro uno sguardo postumo.  
Eppure, in quest’ora di festa e sospiri trattenuti, Hermione sceglie di credere; si spoglia del disincanto recitato dei suoi anni, per indossare un abito da principessa e il sorriso del trionfo.  
Non è mai stata un tipo vanitoso, perché sapeva di non essere bella – e, se non hai sangue di Veela, il Mondo Magico non è meno crudele di quello Babbano. La bellezza è un crisma che salva: sempre.  
Hermione si è ritagliata un cono d’ombra tra i libri per non soffrire la crudeltà di certi sguardi. A quindici anni, d’altra parte, ti odi anche se nessuno te ne suggerisce i motivi.  
Invece eccola, miss castoro-capelli-crespi, alla luce allusiva di mille candele e barbagli guizzanti.  
Eccola, la fastidiosa secchiona con la risposta sempre appropriata, per un sangue sbagliato.  
Eccola, al braccio di un guerriero che strappa un sospiro a ogni passo; il naso dritto e fiero, occhi che l’accarezzano come piume e come lame.  
“Tu è bellissima,” le bisbiglia – e il pomo d’Adamo fa una capriola, quasi quel complimento gli abbia fiaccato il coraggio e sottratto ossigeno.  
Hermione sorride e guarda avanti, perché è bellissima e imperfetta; perché gode dell’espressione attonita di chi non l’ha mai vista per quello che era – che è sempre stata.  
Una ragazza.  
Ron, ad esempio.  
Ron occhi blu, così buffo in un vestito che era forse già demodé ai tempi del Barone Sanguinario.  
Ron bocca aperta, che dà di gomito a Harry, perché preferirebbe una bugia a una verità indigeribile.  
 _  
Sì, sono io_ , vorrebbe sussurrargli all’orecchio. _Sono quella che mai avresti considerato una prima scelta_.  
  
Nella sua testa ha una nuova voce, tutta fruscii e ammiccamenti.  
Una voce di sabbia e pelle di velluto.  
È una Hermione inedita, che ama come non avrebbe mai sognato, perché al coraggio disperato dell’essere sempre se stessa, ora aggiunge l’orgoglio della forma.  
Gli adulti sono bugiardi penosi, pensa: quello che hai dentro conta solo per quel che vedono tutti.  
  
La pressione di Viktor sul suo braccio si fa quasi prevaricatoria, ma è una sensazione che le dà sicurezza, perché è bello sentirsi amate; bello sperimentare il _mio_ , l’orgoglio del tesoro.  
Harry le sfila accanto e le strizza l’occhio; è un complimento discreto, che le ruba un sorriso: è fiero di lei e vuole dirglielo.  
Un soffuso calore le veste le guance e scivola denso, al centro del petto.  
Draco, invisibile nella compatta muraglia di Durmstrang, guadagna la prima fila e la guarda.  
La guarda e la divora e l’accarezza con quegli occhi che ricordano il mare d’inverno, quando è liquido acciaio e spuma e marosi affilati come pugnali.  
Non sono gli occhi di un amante, ma di un rapace.  
Il disagio di quella consapevolezza, tuttavia, svanisce inghiottito dall’euforia.  
Nello stomaco volano mille farfalle impazzite e non le avanza la crudeltà presuntuosa di fissarle, l’una dopo l’altra, con gli spilloni del buonsenso.  
  
 _È un Malfoy e tu sei nata Babbana. Gliel’hai detto?  
Non me l’ha mai chiesto.  
E perché?  
Non lo so perché, ma lasciami stare. Lasciami andare, Hermione.  
_   
Viktor le accarezza le spalle con discrezione, prima di allacciarle la vita. “Possiamo ballare?” le chiede, o forse ha solo confuso i toni, in quel suo modo così buffo di aggredire le erre, mordere i tempi, sbagliare i modi.  
Un po’ le piace, perché non simula e perché ha il coraggio di raccontare le proprie emozioni senza compromessi e senza maschere.  
Un po’ sente di detestarlo, poiché la costringe a misurarsi con la doppiezza di Draco; con l’irresistibile enigma di quegli occhi mercuriali.  
“Sì,” replica trasognata, ma sotto le lunghe ciglia cerca ancora _lui_.  
Malfoy.

***

Severus Piton ha imparato a scommettere quando i suoi coetanei erano ancora innocenti.  
Ha imparato che la vita non è buona, non è giusta e, soprattutto, non è mai generosa.  
Sa che gli errori si pagano sempre, si pagano cari e sa che per qualcuno sono più cari degli altri.  
Severus Piton, tuttavia, sa anche che, se non azzardi, non saprai mai – proprio mai – quali siano le tue possibilità.  
  
Se solo avesse osato una parola o un gesto, forse _lei_ ci sarebbe ancora; non dovrebbe cercarne gli occhi in un ragazzo che somiglia troppo all’ _altro_ perché non provi l’irresistibile tentazione di fargli del male.  
  
 _È colpa tua colpa tua colpa tua, se sei nato.  
Colpa tua colpa tua colpa tua, se l’ha colta.  
Era il mio fiore e l’avete calpestato.  
_   
Nel silenzio di un cuore morto, quante volte ha gridato il suo rancore?  
Ora che ne resta appena un’eco sbiadita e gli spettri si addensano, tuttavia, Severus tace e si prepara a combattere.  
  
Florian, rattrappito su se stesso, piange come un vitello. Piton pensa che non l’ha mai fatto, _lui_ ; che era tutto un’altra pasta. Che l’ha mandata a morire, però, proprio per questo.  
Quanto più resistente è la pietra, tanto più raro il miracolo di cavarne un fiore.  
La roccia senz’anima resta roccia. Il sasso che cede, invece…  
  
“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”  
  
Le sue labbra si muovono in modo impercettibile; una pila di rotoli piove a terra, in uno sfarfallare di polvere e muffa. Florian sussulta e si asciuga rapido il viso.  
Non può vederlo, ancora. Non deve sapere che ha visto.  
Severus non è sicuro di poterlo salvare, ma gli spetta almeno un tentativo, perché è questo che gli ha domandato Silente, nel modo obliquo che appartiene alla sua intelligenza di scacchista. Deve, soprattutto, perché _se lo deve_.  
Nessuno ha teso la mano al giovane Severus. Nessuno ha salvato lui, dunque si cerca nella memoria e in un riflesso falsato.  
Concede a Von Kessel il tempo di ricomporsi, prima di palesarsi: di spalle, perché creda al Caso e non colga il predatore nella preda.  
Florian si muove circospetto, ma sa che non può evitarlo e lo saluta per primo.  
Se non fosse il prodotto eccellente di una severa educazione, pensa il pozionista, non avrebbe mai ceduto a Voldemort.  
Gli eroi del futuro sono imbecilli anarchici come i gemelli Weasley, incapaci di cedere agli imperativi dell’autorità, perciò fortissimi.  
Quelli come Florian, invece, sono i primi a cadere, perché abituati a obbedire senza porre domande.   
Severus lo sa. Sa anche che questo gli permetterà di manipolarlo sino a farne un’arma. _Spera_.  
Sirius guarderebbe inorridito un pragmatismo tanto feroce ma Black non sa distinguere tra la fedeltà dei cani e quella dei soldati: convive con le sue pulci e gli sta bene.   
  
“Come mai non siete con i vostri compagni?”  
  
Non si è ancora volto a guardarlo. Non è il momento. Chi è avvezzo a vivere all’ombra, d’altra parte, impara a diffidare degli occhi. Il corpo sussurra o grida con formidabile eloquenza, ma non deve sentirsi spiato.   
Basta un nulla, perché una maschera pietosa torni a difendere la tenera vulnerabilità della carne.  
  
“Non credo che sarebbe opportuno,” sospira Von Kessel.  
Severus si volge a guardarlo. “La vostra condotta recente non è di quelle che invitano all’orgoglio, ma avete un’età in cui nessuno potrebbe sorprendersi.”  
Florian sussulta.  
“Dimenticate che i segreti non sono affare da modeste comunità. Quanto accaduto ha suscitato un prevedibile quanto ovvio interesse.”  
“Vi domando perdono,” è la stentata replica – la risposta sbagliata, per altro, alla domanda che non gli ha posto.  
“Non dovete. Non è a me che è stato fatto un torto.”  
Florian china il capo.   
“Suppongo che domandarvi le ragioni di un comportamento tanto stupido sia inutile: mentireste e non servirebbe.”  
“Io…”  
“Andate al Ballo. Non vi tratterrò oltre.”  
  
Tutto si gioca in un pugno d’istanti: in una ritirata strategica o in un ultimo, disperato guizzo d’orgoglio.  
Se Florian Von Kessel è il ragazzo che crede – spera – sia, potrà menare un colpo decisivo a una ruota impazzita. Se è un adolescente terrorizzato e pavido, uguale a mille altri, lo vedrà svanire oltre la porta e, un giorno, dalla vita stessa.  
“Sarebbe così grave, se io…”  
“Voi cosa?”  
Si morde le labbra. Contrae le dita.  
Severus lo studia con l’attenzione dello scienziato e l’inquietudine dell’uomo.  
“Voi avete… Avete mai fatto qualcosa d’imperdonabile? Qualcosa che vi spaventa, perché…”  
Piton non dice nulla, mentre solleva l’ampia manica della tunica e scopre un’infamia che brucia ancora.  
Florian arretra di un passo; gli occhi sgranati e un’espressione che trasuda terrore, più che sorpresa.  
“Non è più tempo, Florian…” articola freddo. “Mostratemi il vostro.”  
  
Von Kessel, tuttavia, gli dà le spalle e svanisce inghiottito dall’ombra.

***

Astoria è una nuvola d’avorio e oro. I lucidi capelli castani le ricadono in densi boccoli sulle spalle nude. Gli occhi blu, illanguiditi ad arte, conferiscono qualcosa di torbido e seducente a un viso ancora infantile.  
È bella ma acerba, pensa Draco, mentre fissa senza interesse quel collo lungo e fragile, la clavicola da uccellino implume.   
Hermione, ricorda, profuma già di donna.  
Nella fierezza di quelle iridi calde, nella curva volitiva della sua bocca, c’è un futuro senza padroni.  
La farà marchiare e fonderanno una stirpe che darà nuovo lustro ai Malfoy. Faranno l’amore sotto le insegne di un Signore Oscuro che porterà una nuova alba.  
  
 _Se anche morissero in migliaia, noi resisteremo.  
Noi, che siamo gli eletti.  
_   
“Cosa guardi?”  
  
La voce di Astoria è un pigolio querulo e fastidioso. Lo cerca con gli occhi e quelle lunghe dita madide d’emozione.  
È una bambola senza personalità e Draco si sente troppo adulto per cedere alla tenerezza che ispira un cucciolo di lusso.  
  
 _Mio padre non sa niente di me. Mi ha abbandonato e poi ha preteso di scrivermi la vita.  
Mio padre non sa che tornerò solo per riavere quello che è mio; quello che mi spetta come servitore dell’Oscuro Signore.  
_   
“Niente,” replica seccato, e la guida verso il centro della sala, là dove piroettano i campioni e le loro dame; là dove brilla Hermione, splendida come l’ha immaginata e voluta.  
“È una bella festa, vero?”  
Draco sorride: una smorfia crudele.  
“Potrei avere di meglio.”  
Astoria arrossisce e quei suoi occhi bistrati quasi traboccano.  
Allacciata a Krum, Hermione ride; il capo rovesciato e la gola scoperta.  
La vuole. La pretende e non è un desiderio negoziabile, perché i Malfoy non sanno pregare: non ne hanno mai avuto bisogno.  
“Sono stanco di ballare. Trovati un altro cavaliere,” la liquida senza grazia, né tenerezza; abbandonandola, umiliata, accanto alla sorella furibonda.  
Florian non si è visto. Meglio per lui.  
  
“Permetti?”  
Viktor gli scocca un’occhiata che è puro fuoco, ma non osa opporsi. È un autentico cavaliere, Krum; un idiota che gioca secondo le regole di qualcun altro.  
Draco Malfoy, no. Draco ha deciso che stare dalla parte del Male è più conveniente, più sensato, più _utile_.  
Hermione risponde esitante alla sua stretta, cocciuta com’è sempre davanti alla tentazione.  
La adora, perché deve conquistarla ogni volta.  
La adora, perché la espugna ogni volta.  
  
“Pensavo che saresti stato discreto o sbaglio?” sussurra polemica.   
Draco sorride – un sorriso vero. “Non ho detto che ti bacerò davanti a tutti!”  
Hermione schiude le labbra, ma non riesce a replicargli a tono. Rigida e fragile tra le sue braccia, è una principessa destinata a perdere un bene mille volte più prezioso di una scarpa.  
Lungo la scalinata che traghetta all’età adulta, Hermione abbandonerà il cuore.  
“Usciamo? Qui dentro si soffoca.”  
È un contatto da nulla, ma quando le sue labbra le sfiorano il collo, un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena.  
Hermione sa di rosa, di miele, di semi di lino.  
Sa di quanto di buono e caldo c’è nel mondo che ha dovuto dimenticare.  
Sa del futuro che pretende, soprattutto. _Ora_.  
Vuole questa ragazza dagli occhi vivi, dai capelli ribelli, dalla risata rumorosa e franca.  
Vuole la sua intelligenza e il suo talento e la sua bellezza timida, imprevista e preziosa.  
“Va bene,” replica lei, mentre tutt’intorno Hogwarts danza sulle note di una Sonata al chiaro di luna.  
  
Illusi: quella notte è tutta per loro.  
  
   
   
“E Astoria?”  
  
Una siepe si piega sotto il peso della neve.  
Un _poff_ soffice spezza l’irreale silenzio del parco.  
  
“Ho invitato te,” replica Draco, prima di trarla a sé e cercare la grana pallida del suo collo.  
  
Non ha bisogno del consenso di Voldemort: può marchiarla da solo.


	38. Le perfezioni provvisorie

La verità è che la felicità non esiste. È un momento, un brivido, un battito di ciglia.  
È una sensazione imprevista, a volte quasi dolorosa.  
È una perfezione che sfugge e non resta abbastanza da riscriverti la vita.  
Eppure la cerchi comunque; forse è proprio l’illusione che ti serve ad andare avanti, quando ti pare che niente abbia un senso.  
  
Hermione vive di perfezioni provvisorie, come chiunque abbia i suoi anni. Non si aspetta che durino, forse, ma s’illude di poter essere un’eccezione: ha quindici anni e una ridicola pretesa di unicità.  
Hermione non pensa che tutto possa finire, perché non vuole; perché, nella notte fredda, il suo cuore è caldo come non mai, e potrebbe sciogliere tutto: la diffidenza, l’insicurezza, l’ombra inquietante che avvolge Draco – la sua pelle di luna e gli occhi senza colore.  
  
“Ehi… Aspetta…”  
  
È una risata nervosa, la sua, superficiale e stupida. Vorrebbe darsi un tono, ma quella dell’emozione non è mai una melodia gradevole. Se ti raccontano di campane che suonano, puoi crederci: il sentimento è sempre stonato, perché è nella dissonanza che cogli il ritmo della vita.  
Il silenzio di Draco è una lingua nuova, che parla al suo corpo, ai suoi bisogni, alla voglia, a una Hermione che non è più pergamena e polvere, ma sudore e desiderio.  
Una Hermione dal Sanguesporco, dal cuore pulito, dai sogni umidi.  
Seduti su gradoni incrostati di brina, sono una primavera imprevista in una notte di gelo.  
  
Chiude gli occhi e respira dalla bocca di un ragazzo che mai avrebbe chiamato amico – amante. _Amore_.  
È il momento più glorioso della sua vita; il riscatto del bruco che spiega le ali.   
Hermione sorride su labbra che non le appartengono e sceglie le parole con cui si racconterà il passato, quando quest’ora sarà ieri e sarà nebbia.  
È così che viviamo tutti: sognandoci in pagine sfogliate da altri.  
E come si vede, Hermione, tra quelle righe?  
Cosa dice di sé e per sé?  
  
 _Non sentivo il freddo, né la notte – perché la notte ha un suo profumo, sai?  
Non sentivo il rimorso, né la vergogna.  
Era inatteso, irreale e dolce, come deve essere l’amore quando arriva.  
Frugavo la sua bocca e mi lasciavo toccare. Le sue mani, sulla mia pelle nuda, erano ora parte di me. La mia parte migliore.  
Sotto invisibili stelle, c’eravamo solo noi: centro di un mondo che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto rubarci.  
Non credevo che la vita potesse essere tanto bella, finché non mi sono offerta a Draco come una pagina bianca.  
Le sue parole, sul mio corpo, erano carezze languide e la promessa di un futuro che avremmo costruito insieme.  
Noi due soli: contro ogni legge e pregiudizio e linea di sangue.  
  
_ Assapora quella certezza, Hermione, e gode del calore che le cola dentro, mentre la musica sfuma e l’eco della festa si spegne poco a poco. Tutto è lontano, sbiadito e incolore, se paragonato all’iride fastosa che le invade il cuore, al piacevole tepore della stretta di Draco, al brivido vischioso di un bacio.  
  
“Adesso… Be’, forse è il caso che ci scolliamo un po’…”  
  
È imbarazzata, eppure divertita da questa strana alchimia che la fa sentire volitiva e potente.  
Draco la guarda – il capo inclinato sulla destra, un sorriso obliquo. “Se t’impegni, sai essere odiosa, vero?”  
“Ho anche questa qualità.”  
È un sospiro leggero; un piccolo fantasma lattiginoso che la notte inghiotte.  
Le loro dita strette sono un nodo che ricorda un cuore.  
“Non ti senti almeno un po’ in colpa?”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Lo sai.”  
Draco si stringe nelle spalle. L’ultimo quarto di luna sfugge al sudario nerastro e ne illumina le chiome pallide, la pelle candida, le linee decise degli zigomi.  
Tutto è affilato in lui, perché è il suo coltello; la lama che le ha trafitto il cuore.  
Non fa abbastanza male, tuttavia (almeno le pare): novocaina dell’illusione, sono i prolegomeni d’ogni passione che valga la pena di vivere.  
“L’ha scelta mio padre, non io. Quante volte devo ancora ripetertelo?”  
 _Mille_ , vorrebbe dirgli Hermione. _Confessa mille volte che non conta niente e che io, invece, sono tutto.  
_ “Dovresti dirglielo, allora.”  
“A chi? A lei? A mio padre? Si vede proprio che non immagini…”  
Hermione rotea gli occhi. “Al contrario… Sappiamo entrambi che ho il piacere di conoscere Lucius Malfoy fin troppo bene… Comunque… Cambiamo argomento, vuoi? Ho come l’impressione che potremmo litigare di nuovo.”  
Draco le accarezza la guancia. “E pretenderesti di avere ragione, sì… Sei davvero irritante, se vuoi…”  
Non è un insulto, quanto un’ammissione di resa.  
“… E bella da morire. Dove ti nascondevi?”  
Hermione socchiude le palpebre. “Da nessuna parte. Qualcuno, infatti, mi ha trovato.”  
Pensa a Viktor e il cuore si stringe in una morsa. Meritava un po’ d’affetto, lui. Meritava almeno il rispetto che nasce dalla gratitudine.  
“Io sono qui,” sospira Draco. “E non ho intenzione di…”  
  
“… Mollare l’osso. Lo vedo.”  
  
La voce di Krum, arrochita da una rabbia inumana, è irriconoscibile.  
  
“Viktor…” mormora con un filo di voce. Lo Czar di Durmstrang, tuttavia, volge altrove lo sguardo.

***

 _È un Mangiamorte è un Mangiamorte è un Mangiamorte.  
_   
Florian divora corridoi e scale, insensibile all’alito gelido di mille spettri, come alle ombre sinistre che inghiottono i suoi passi.  
Alieno al Ballo del Ceppo e ai suoi echi festosi, è una preda braccata che dispera di trovare una via d’uscita.  
 _Non ce ne sono_ , pensa con il cuore in gola.  
Non ce ne sono perché ha capito di essere troppo debole per la parte che voleva recitare.  
Non ce ne sono perché l’unica persona cui credeva di poter chiedere aiuto è…  
  
 _Un Mangiamorte. Un Mangiamorte. Un Mangiamorte.  
Siamo circondati.  
_   
Draco deve saperlo.  
Perché?  
Perché l’affetto, quello vero, sopravvive a tutto: alla rabbia di un istante, alla gelosia, alla solitudine. Rischiano di morire, loro due: che importanza può mai avere una ripicca da bambini?  
  
“Allora, Von Kessel? Ci hai ripensato?” sogghigna qualcuno alle sue spalle, mentre fende una massa indistinta di gale e sete e occhi brillanti e felicità esibita sino a far male.  
Non vede Draco, tuttavia; non riesce a individuarlo.  
  
“Hai almeno due ore di ritardo! Avevi promesso che saresti stato…”  
  
La voce di Daphne è acuta e carica di un palpabile astio, ma ogni recriminazione le muore in gola come si prende il disturbo di osservarlo: la camicia sgualcita pende floscia oltre la cinta, i lunghi capelli neri, madidi e scarmigliati, lo fanno somigliare a uno spinone rabbioso.  
“Dov’è Draco?” sibila rauco.  
“Mi piacerebbe saperlo, visto il suo inqualificabile atteggiamento. Ha rovinato la festa ad Astoria! L’ha piantata in asso per quella…”  
Florian, tuttavia, non è più lì ad ascoltarla, perché il tempo corre e una clessidra impazzita vomiterà presto gli ultimi grani.  
 _Perché lei? Perché ti sei lasciato corrompere?  
_ Urta un paio di coppie. Furibonda, una rossa lentigginosa gli assesta una gomitata che avverte appena, concentrato com’è in una caccia senza speranza.   
_Sta crollando tutto_ , pensa sgomento; tutti i sogni e i progetti di un’estate che pare ora lontanissima colano nello scarico di un tempo senza sconti e senza alibi.   
È la realtà e puzza come mai avrebbe immaginato – forse è vero che difetta di fantasia; forse è solo un bambino.  
L’unica certezza resta il dubbio che Severus Piton gli ha inoculato: non è pronto per il _Rubedo_. La scorciatoia che cercava era un vicolo cieco.

***

Tra il sogno e l’incubo sta un confine fragile, una linea sottile che ti accorgi di aver valicato quando è troppo tardi: quando – a ragione – te ne sei già pentito.   
La mano di Hermione, nella sua, scivola via madida. Le volge un’occhiata fugace e, soprattutto, le legge in viso un sentimento che lo disturba: la vergogna.  
Davanti a Viktor si sente nuda e sporca e quel che la contamina è il desiderio di un ragazzo che prenderebbe a morsi persino la luna.  
I Malfoy non accettano altra legge che non quella del desiderio.  
 _Quel_ Malfoy, poi, nemmeno arriva a intravederla.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare,” bisbiglia, ma Hermione si è già sollevata, tremante e fiera al contempo, per sfidare un autentico lupo di Durmstrang.  
“Viktor… Io vorrei…”  
Krum la sfiora appena con lo sguardo e la pietrifica.  
Draco schiude le labbra, ma il cuore gli ingolfa la gola e un terrore sordo gli romba nelle orecchie. Non ha assecondato l’ _amichevole consiglio_ : il profilo rapace dell’avversario racconta di un predatore che non cede alla pietà e non tollera ferite.  
Men che mai all’orgoglio.  
“Che cosa… Che cosa le hai fatto?” balbetta, indifeso davanti a qualcuno che è già uomo, già soldato, già pronto, forse, alla guerra con cui si è trastullato senza immaginarne i costi.  
Gli occhi di Krum non lo abbandonano: lo pietrificano, anzi, quasi appartenessero a un’antica chimera di serpi e rancore.  
“Non voglio che corra inutili rischi, _lei_.”  
L’interlinea urla, inequivocabile.  
Viktor sa che Hermione ha scelto, come sa che, se solo gli puntasse contro la bacchetta, gli farebbe da scudo. Viktor ha perso, dunque, eppure…  
Draco sorride ed è una smorfia asimmetrica, estorta dall’arroganza dell’età e da un sacrosanto terrore. “ _Lei_ ,” sottolinea con maligno compiacimento, “è dalla mia parte.”  
Krum non muove un muscolo. Della timidezza maldestra che lo rallenta, quando deve affrontare Hermione, non resta niente: la caccia è il suo terreno, il suo mondo, un’arena congeniale.  
Non ha bisogno d’incantesimi per fargli male e Draco ne è consapevole: quando il colpo verrà, dovrà anticiparne il cozzo.  
Si morde le labbra. Madide, le dita cercano la bacchetta.  
“No, non ne sono sicuro.”  
La voce di Viktor è bassa e sorda come il ringhio di una bestia in caccia. Del suo eccezionale controllo di atleta, ne resta a stento perché non lo agganci al collo e lo trascini nella neve.   
_Io l’avrei fatto_ , pensa Draco. A Krum, tuttavia, assecondare l’impeto non interessa quanto annientarlo. Sul serio.  
La vendetta è un veleno che va sorbito e metabolizzato con pazienza, perché lo si possa sputare in faccia al nemico.  
La bacchetta continua a scivolare nel palmo sempre più umido.  
“Ti avevo avvertito, Malfoy. Ti avevo detto di giocare pulito.”  
Un passo avanti. Un passo indietro.  
“Ti avevo pregato, soprattutto, di lasciarla fuori dai tuoi loschi traffici… Quali essi siano.”  
Draco allarga le braccia: un gesto di sfida – o di resa.  
Un modo per fargli capire che le sue parole non lo toccano, perché ha la coscienza immacolata. Perché è Draco Malfoy.  
“E ora hai passato la linea.”  
Le ultime parole di Viktor si condensano nell’aria in un impalpabile, candido sbuffo; solida e spaventosa, la sua ombra incombe oscurando la luna.  
Draco deglutisce a fatica, ma è un soldato di Voldemort, non un coniglio: ha giurato a se stesso che non avrà più paura.  
Krum lo disarma senza muovere le labbra, mentre il suo volto muta al debole chiarore di un satellite che rende ora spettrale il lucore lattescente del ghiaccio e della neve.  
La mascella si allunga e si arma; le orbite affondano nel muso e quasi svaniscono, davanti all’imponenza di un grugno da maiale selvatico.   
Draco arretra inorridito. Viktor schiude le fauci per leccarsi le zanne e ride – lo squittio acuto e terrificante di un verro a caccia di sangue.   
_Frango. Frango. Frango_.  
Fissa la terra e suda freddo, ma non è Florian e il suolo non si apre: è troppo spaventato per trovare in sé la concentrazione necessaria a indirizzare una fattura senza bacchetta. Cerca con lo sguardo Hermione, incantevole bambola accarezzata dalla luna – le labbra appena dischiuse, gli occhi vuoti.  
Non potrà aiutarlo. Non questa volta.  
“Pensa bene a quello che fai,” mormora. “Vuoi essere squalificato, Viktor? Vuoi che…”  
La terra gli manca da sotto i piedi e una corrente d’inusitata violenza lo solleva e lo schianta sui gradoni in cui l’ha avuta – stretta, morsa, leccata.  
Uno spruzzo di saliva mista a sangue nebulizza l’aria. Oltre la nebbia che gli offusca lo sguardo, la vede brillare, baciata da un ultimo raggio di luna.  
Il mostro dalla testa di porco lo afferra alla gola e lo costringe a rialzarsi.  
Sul fondo di quei piccoli occhi colmi d’odio non c’è né rimorso, né pietà.  
“Lei non merita…”

***

“Lasciami indovinare: anche tu sei stato piantato in asso?”  
Ron si stringe nelle spalle, scoraggiato eppure dignitoso in quel brutto vestito da tarme e naftalina. Harry gli porge un calice e mima un brindisi pieno di sarcasmo autoreferenziale: per essere l’eroe di Hogwarts, di sicuro non vale granché come _anima della festa_.  
“Questo ballo fa schifo,” mugugna Ron. “L’unica che si sta divertendo, è Hermione.”  
Harry sogghigna, perché c’è, nel tono di Weasley, una punta di gelosia e possesso che lo rassicura.  
Sono una squadra, loro tre: si appartengono per ragioni che trascendono il sangue e creano vincoli indissolubili.  
“Geloso?”  
Le orecchie di Ron prendono fuoco. “Io? Perché dovrei? Se le va di fare la smorfiosa con questo e con quello e…”  
“E?” lo incalza divertito Harry.  
“… E che fine ha fatto? È da un po’ che è sparita, non ti pare?”  
“Be’… Durante la cena, lei e Viktor…”  
Ron arriccia le labbra. “Non sto pensando a Krum. È con Malfoy che l’ho vista uscire.”  
Harry si alza di scatto, obbedendo a un istinto di pancia e di cuore.   
“Non piace nemmeno a me,” bisbiglia Ron. “Andiamo a dare un’occhiata?”  
È già pronto ad annuire, quando intercetta l’ennesima ombra di una notte che non è forse ben illuminata come credeva.  
Florian Von Kessel.

***

“Non dovevi entrare nel mio territorio.”  
La bacchetta di Viktor preme alla radice del naso. Chiude gli occhi, Draco, e trattiene il fiato.  
  
“Smettetela… Basta! Per favore… Basta!” urla una voce che conosce fin troppo bene.  
  
Viktor nemmeno si volge. “Stanne fuori o ce ne sarà anche…”  
Gli occhi di Florian brillano nel buio come quelli di una fiera; sulle sue labbra, tuttavia, trema un bambino.  
“Tutto questo… Tutto questo per una Sanguesporco? L’onore di Durmstrang… Quello che rappresentiamo… Siete pronti a perderlo per una nata Babbana?”  
“A chi importa del sangue?” sibila Krum.  
 _A me_ , pensa Draco, ma è troppo tardi.  
La perfezione di Hermione era un miraggio; i suoi sentimenti, l’ennesima, inemendabile macchia.


	39. Cuori in fuga

_Stretta in un carcere di carne e vergogna, Hermione Granger fissò la morte d’ogni illusione con gli occhi asciutti e la coscienza intermittente di chi confida ancora in un brutto sogno._  
Avrebbe voluto una mente fragile quanto il suo cuore di adolescente per conservare rade briciole di speranza, ma la tragedia dell’essere donna sta nella fretta con cui mordi la vita, anche se è sale e veleno.  
Chiusa nella conchiglia gelida di un incantesimo, Hermione Granger cercò per un’ultima volta gli occhi di Malfoy e si accorse del diamante oltre il velluto; del filo di un’ambizione che poteva (voleva) tagliare. 

***

Labbra color della cera e pelle di luna, lei è una statua che di vivo ha solo gli occhi. Li cerca ancora, Draco, perché è quel che li ha legati dal loro primo incontro: occhi ingordi e ambiziosi.  
Occhi di una strega che non ha bisogno di una scopa per volare alto.  
Occhi da perderti e occhi da bugiarda.  
  
“Ho tentato di…”  
  
La voce di Florian ha smesso di raggiungerlo come l’ha saputo: si è macchiato dell’unico crimine che mai avrebbe voluto commettere.  
  
“Stai zitto…”  
  
La voce esce a stento, soffocata da un singhiozzo rabbioso.  
Il sangue gli ammorba il palato e gli occhi di Viktor pungono come spilli. Le stelle, lontane, non illuminano più la morbida intimità di un bacio, ma l’umiliata consapevolezza d’essere come tutti.  
Vulnerabile.  
 _A mio padre non sarebbe capitato_ , pensa. _Lucius Malfoy non avrebbe mai permesso a una Babbana…_  
Viktor scioglie la presa e arretra di un passo. Sbuffi di vapor d’acqua, come lattescenti fantasmi, gli annebbiano la vista. L’ossigeno è diventato zolfo e l’immacolato splendore di lei, pietra dagli occhi vivi, una memoria che vorrebbe distruggere.  
“Non te lo ripeterò ancora, Malfoy: stai lontano da Hermione.”  
Il timbro di Krum, pieno di rabbia, è freddo come una lama, ma tradisce nel tremito mille emozioni.  
Draco tenta di ripulire la traccia vischiosa che, tra labbra e naso, lorda la pelle lattea.  
  
 _È debole. Lo è più di me._  
Io posso dimenticare, perché sono un soldato.  
Sono un Mangiamorte.  
  
Rassicurazioni incoerenti guizzano tra lame di dolore e lacrime abortite.  
Sta mentendo, ma preferisce illudersi, perché, se non puoi salvarti, hai almeno il dovere di rammendare la ferita: per quanto grossolani possano essere i punti, qualche briciola d’orgoglio non colerà via.  
  
“Non preoccuparti…” sussurra – Florian avanza di un paio di passi, ma arretra come riceve lo schiaffo dei suoi occhi freddi. “Le Babbane non sono un articolo che m’interessi.”  
Viktor contrae le dita nel pugno, ma il controllo vince e le rilascia senza colpirlo.  
Draco deglutisce con difficoltà.  
“Vattene,” è il sibilo che lo pugnala alla schiena. Non è un cortese invito e un Malfoy ha abbastanza intuito da rendersene conto.  
Sputa in terra uno spesso grumo di saliva e sangue; nel candore immacolato della neve, è una rosa torbida e sfatta, che racconta dei suoi sentimenti più di qualunque menzogna.  
È così, in fondo, che si sente Draco: quasi gli abbiano spremuto il cuore.  
Dal sarcofago immobile in cui è rinchiusa, Hermione lo cerca ancora, gli occhi lucidi d’incredulità e risentimento.  
Se solo la guardasse per un’ultima volta, tuttavia, non gli avanzerebbe il coraggio di andare fino in fondo: essere un Malfoy, essere un Mangiamorte, difendere una purezza che somiglia ora a veleno.  
Si allontana a testa bassa, seguito da Von Kessel.  
Delle luci della Yule non resta che un riverbero stanco, da candela che muore.

***

Barty ride e suo è un ghigno stridulo, acutissimo; più che follia, trasuda della lucida crudeltà di chi ha previsto tutto e ne gode.  
Su di una plancia da cui paiono uscire tutti pesti, i rapaci che spiano dall’alto sono gli unici vincitori.  
  
“Che ti avevo detto, Igor? Schierare in campo i pulcini, non vuol dire trasformarli in galletti. Qualcuno, a quanto pare, ci ha rimesso la cresta.”  
Karkaroff si accarezza il mento e gli offre un sorriso compiaciuto. “Ti ho forse lasciato intendere che non me l’aspettassi?”  
Barty socchiude le palpebre. L’occhio guercio di Malocchio si concede un mezzo giro di disappunto.  
“ _Divide et impera_. La guerra è caos, non ordine. Quanto più torbide si fanno le acque, tanto più ricco è il pasto del predatore che aspetta nel fango.”  
“È un punto di vista interessante, ma dimentichi che la vittoria è geometria.”  
“ _Variabile_ , Barty. Variabile. Dei nostri nemici, uno è un ragazzo e l’altro un ragno.”  
“Ti riferisci a Silente?”  
Karkaroff annuisce. “Tieni bene a mente che il vecchio Albus non è una figurina da cioccorana: a frugare tra le pieghe dei suoi innumerevoli talenti, troveremmo ombre e incubi da oscurare il sole. Non conviene che la partita segua le regole: Silente, all’occorrenza, è un invincibile baro.”  
Le labbra di Barty disegnano una cicatrice sottile e incrudelita. “Dunque?”  
Igor torna a fissare la spianata antistante le porte di Hogwarts. “Le emozioni dei ragazzi sono imprevedibili. Più sono giovani, più sono pericolosi.”  
“Oh, sicuro… Credo di saperne qualcosa…”  
Il volto da icona di Karkaroff resta immobile, mentre minuti fiocchi di neve riprendono a cadere con insistenza. “Cos’è che vedi, Barty?”  
Crouch si stringe nelle spalle. “Bambinetti che si ridicolizzano per una ragazzina. Immaginavo che il tuo pupillo avesse da parte un po’ d’orgoglio e un sentimento del pudore più sviluppato, ma è evidente che…”  
“Viktor diventerà un mago formidabile, ma ha diciassette anni: devo concedergli qualche debolezza, se voglio farne una pedina utile.”  
“A chi? A che cosa? Fino ad ora, non mi pare che tu abbia ottenuto molto.”  
Igor sorride – la smorfia asimmetrica di una belva affamata. “Sai qual è il tuo problema, Barty? Il problema di quelli come te? La fantasia.” Si concede una piccola pausa retorica, poi torna a carezzare il mento appuntito. “Non dubito della tua fedeltà al Signore Oscuro, ma diffido delle strategie che conoscono una ed una sola via.”  
“Il terrore è una strategia eccellente, e tutto quel che vale, non va cambiato.”  
“E dov’è che vi ha portato, il terrore?”  
Barty stringe i denti e tace.  
“Lascia invece che ti mostri la mia trama e il futuro che immagino…”  
Ha segnato il punto, Karkaroff, e se ne compiace.  
“Tu vedi una ridicola guerra tra galletti affamati di riconoscimento, e di certo non hai torto. Il tuo limite, però, è la superficialità dello sguardo e il rifiuto dell’emozione. Se mai il Signore Oscuro ha commesso un errore, quello è stato non riconoscere il peso dei sentimenti. Babbani e maghi si nutrono di passioni incoerenti ed è solo sfruttandole che è possibile piegarli.”  
“Vuoi forse dirmi che quanto sta accadendo è frutto di un tuo accurato calcolo?”  
Igor sogghigna. “Te l’ho detto: un buon soldato guarda le variabili, non le coordinate fisse. Non avevo preso in considerazione, ad esempio, che Malfoy s’interessasse a quella dentona saputella, ma, nel momento in cui ciò è accaduto, non ho potuto fare a meno d’intravederne le mille opportunità.”  
“Mi avevi detto di…”  
“… Di tenerli d’occhio? Di terrorizzarli, all’occorrenza? E so che l’hai fatto; molto bene, per altro. Von Kessel sarebbe un pericolo per chiunque, se non avesse nervi tanto fragili che basta un nulla a farlo crollare. Ho apprezzato l’incisività con cui ti è riuscito: sei un autentico inquisitore.”  
Karkaroff mima un applauso divertito ma Barty non raccoglie: l’occhio magico, immobile nell’orbita cieca, lo scruta ora con inquietante fissità.  
“E sia… Suppongo di dover soccorrere la tua limitata immaginazione… Come avrai intuito, ho reclutato Malfoy e Von Kessel per quella loro morbosa, utile codipendenza. A valutarli singolarmente, avrei potuto trovare senz’altro di meglio, ma insieme sono… _Efficaci_? Sì, efficaci. Malfoy ci mette l’ambizione del sangue e Von Kessel il talento di una razza quasi estinta.”  
“Devo proprio ricordarti come Malfoy sia stupido ed egoista al pari dei suoi, mentre Von Kessel non abbia una briciola di…”  
Karkaroff solleva il palmo. “Conosco i loro punti deboli: sono anche quanto ci renderà forti.”  
Barty schiude le labbra, ma non gli è concesso di obiettare.  
“Draco Malfoy avvicina la migliore amica di Harry Potter che, a sorpresa, gli dà corda. Lo fa perché è un belloccio persuasivo e lo fa perché è una ragazzina assai meno furba di quel che crede. Mi segui?”  
“Per quanto deludente e scontato sia lo scenario che dipingi, sì: è tutto molto chiaro.”  
“Bene. Questa sua condotta, tuttavia, esaspera almeno altre due pedine: Florian e Viktor.”  
“Peccato che l’uno sia il nostro migliore veneficatore e l’altro il campione di Durmstrang.”  
“E non intravedi il vantaggioso corollario?”  
“No, sempre che non tu non abbia deciso di cambiare nome a una ridicola bega adolescenziale.”  
Karkaroff sogghigna. “È difficile stupirsi che _qualcuno_ sia stato inchiodato dal Wizengamot, mentre _qualcun altro_ …”  
“Taglia corto… Non abbiamo tutta la notte per confessarci.”  
“D’accordo, sarò breve: Malfoy ha appena subito un’umiliazione pubblica e un Malfoy umiliato è un Malfoy incattivito e pericoloso. Soprattutto, un Malfoy che cerca vendetta.”  
Crouch annuisce.  
“Diciamo che il nostro piccolo Draco ha perso un po’ di tempo, ma che l’ansia di riscatto imprimerà un ritmo sostenuto alle sue prossime mosse. E Von Kessel? Farà il possibile per riconquistare posizioni, mi sembra ovvio.”  
“… Tanto più che il suo amichetto dal cuore infranto avrà perso la voglia d’inseguire gonnelle…”  
“Vedo che hai capito.”  
“E Viktor? A quanto pare, il tuo protetto è entrato nel gioco senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno. Pensi di sacrificarlo?”  
Karkaroff scuote il capo. “Non vorrei arrivare a tanto: nel mondo che vogliamo costruire, quelli come Krum sono irrinunciabili pilastri; mi fa comodo, tuttavia, averlo accanto a quella ragazzina. Se ne conquista la fiducia, Harry Potter terrà la guardia bassa, almeno nei suoi riguardi.”  
“… E, concentrato come sarà, all’occorrenza, sulle mosse di Malfoy e Von Kessel, potrebbe prestare il fianco…”  
“A Krum. Una maledizione _Imperius_ non ha mai ucciso nessuno.”

***

Esistono dolori che ti lasciano asciutto, perché quando il male supera il limite, nel petto scopri un deserto.  
Hermione Granger, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, ascolta la notte e il battito lento del cuore.  
È successo tutto tanto in fretta e così all’improvviso che non è certa di aver metabolizzato il colpo – non come vorrebbe, almeno.  
Doveva essere la notte più bella della sua vita, invece si è trasformata in un disastro. È tanto onesta, per altro, da riconoscerlo da sola, senza farsi sconti.  
  
 _Perché dovrei stupirmene?_  
  
Sono passati tre giorni dal Ballo del Ceppo: giorni di occhi bassi e bisbigli e gomitate; giorni di chiacchiere e sorrisi ipocriti. Da Grifondoro a Serpeverde, in quante hanno tratto un sospiro di sollievo per un epilogo inglorioso?  
Esistono leggi che è meglio non sfidare: quella del sangue, tuttavia, pare la più resistente di tutte.  
Il sangue salva. Il sangue condanna. Il sangue _divide_.  
  
 _Le Babbane non sono articolo per me._  
  
L’eco di quelle parole le rimbomba tra cuore e cervello.  
È una pietra nello stomaco, indigeribile.  
  
 _Stiamo parlando di un Malfoy: se ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso, non solo sei ingenua, ma così stupida da dover chiedere scusa mille volte._  
  
La coscienza è un giudice spietato che sparge sale su una ferita purulenta, eppure le lacrime non arrivano. Gliene basterebbe una per sentirsi meglio. Le basterebbe un singhiozzo per compatirsi e scusarsi.  
Invece no: Hermione Granger non piange e non cede.  
Hermione Granger non vuole credere che sia tutto finito.  
Hermione Granger è una patetica idiota.  
Lavanda bofonchia qualcosa e si volta sul fianco.  
Se fossero amiche, l’aiuterebbe a superare i demoni di quest’ora, perché non c’è nulla come il buio che amplifichi paure e fallimenti; poiché di amiche non è mai stata brava a trovarne, tuttavia, Hermione è sola davanti a una teoria di sconfitte. Può fingere quanto vuole d’essere la migliore: non lo è mai stata e lo sa. Non lo è, soprattutto, in quel che le garantirebbe almeno l’illusione di una felicità piccola piccola.  
Fleur è bella, Cho è brillante, Ginny è coraggiosa, Lavanda è un cuore semplice.  
 __  
Ed io, invece? Io cosa sono?  
  
Pensa al primo ragazzo di cui si è innamorata. Pensa alle mille volte in cui avrebbe voluto confessarglielo, e non se n’è accorto. Pensa a Draco, al tepore che aveva la sua bocca prima di trasformarsi in una tagliola.  
  
 _Gli hai offerto la gola, piccola idiota. Credevi di non rimetterci il collo?_  
  
Hermione sospira, abbandona il letto e inganna se stessa per sottrarsi al ricordo.  
In un semplice gesto c’è ora un’intera storia, le mille volte in cui è rimasta sveglia per _lui_ – _pensando_ a _lui_.  
E ora è tutto finito.  
  
Nella Sala Comune, tuttavia, le braci sono accese e qualcun altro veglia.  
  
“Ciao.”  
  
Weasley non la guarda negli occhi, ma l’accarezza con le labbra.  
Hermione gli risponde con un cenno stentato, senza sollevare il capo.  
  
“Non avevo sonno, così sono rimasto qui.”  
  
La voce di Ron, piena di colori e calore, basta a farle bruciare gli occhi.  
Potrebbe odiarlo, per questo.  
Potrebbe odiarsi, per non essergli rimasta fedele.  
  
“Forse… L’ho fatto di proposito.”  
  
Hermione deglutisce a fatica e tenta di trovare parole dove nicchia, al più, un rantolo strozzato.  
  
“Perché?”  
“Perché forse avevi voglia di parlarne.”  
“Parlare di cosa?”  
“Di quello che è successo al ballo.”  
  
Hermione si perde nelle braci guizzanti, nell’involuta bellezza di barbagli d’oro.  
Le scottano le guance, ma sa che le lacrime brucerebbero altrettanto – e in profondità.  
  
“Non è capitato nulla… Niente, almeno, che tu non avessi previsto. O sbaglio?”  
Ron, per tutta risposta, tace.  
“Scusa… Scusa, non ce l’ho con te.”  
“Non importa.”  
  
Weasley si accoccola al suo fianco, come un cane fedele.  
  
“Siamo ancora amici, no?”  
  
Hermione stira le labbra. Suo è un sorriso mesto, carico, in eguale misura, di gratitudine e disprezzo.  
Gratitudine per una voce amica.  
Disprezzo per un’illusa che non ha saputo (voluto) cercare sotto la pelle del serpente.  
  
“Se lo vuoi…” replica in un singhiozzo soffocato.  
  
Ron le allaccia le spalle e la trae a sé.  
Hermione chiude gli occhi, perché quella maledetta, disobbediente lacrima non le sfugga; perché non le sfregi la pelle con la sua bava di delusione e sale; perché non tocchi terra e là scavi il cratere di una delusione senza rimedio.  
Perché non le ricordi una volta in più che è tutto _vero_ , che Draco non la vuole, che aveva ragione lei: un Malfoy e una nata Babbana possono amarsi solo in un luogo-non-luogo.  
Ron le sfiora i capelli con le labbra; un gesto impacciato, che somiglia a una musata maldestra.  
Ron non ha pelle e non ha maschere, dunque non si cura della coreografia: Ron è reale e tanto basta ad acuire la nostalgia per quegli occhi pallidi e affilati come lame.  
  
“Io non ho previsto niente… Ero solo… Geloso.”  
  
Hermione tira su con il naso, incredula. Sembra trascorsa una vita intera dai giorni in cui avrebbe rinunciato a tutto, pur di ricevere simili parole, e ora che arrivano? _Ops_ : di quell’emozione non resta niente, se non tenerezza.  
  
“Grazie, ma non c’è bisogno di…”  
Ron sospira in profondità e allenta la stretta. “Perché sei carina con tutti, tranne che con me?”  
  
Hermione schiude le labbra per non dire niente.  
Le orecchie di Weasley, incandescenti, sono l’ultimo fotogramma che le resta di lui.  
E un cuore in fuga.


	40. Vita reducta

Quando ti raccontano che l’amicizia è la forma più pura e crudele d’amore, non mentono: di banalità se ne dicono tante, ma questa è vera.  
L’amicizia è quanto lascia l’amore senza la pretesa, è affetto imbandito a senso unico, per il puro piacere di offrire ( _offrirsi_ ). A un amico dai tutto, quasi fosse una parte di te, senza l’alibi dell’attrazione. Per questo, però, quando l’amicizia muore, lascia al cuore la cancrena di una nostalgia incurabile.  
A un amante puoi perdonare l’infedeltà, perché la chimica dei sensi è anarchica e irrequieta; perché la dimensione del piacere non ha un orizzonte fisso e tu, con lei, ti affanni tra ricerca e rimpiazzi. A un amico, invece, concedi poco sul piano dell’errore o non concedi niente.  
Più sei giovane, anzi, meno perdoni, perché ti manca l’esperienza per capire che i punti fermi, nella vita, sono come i punti di sutura: forse chiudono la ferita, ma lasciano nella carne dentate mostruose. Meglio sarebbe l’imperfezione sottile di un vecchio cordolo, una lacrima fatta di carne.  
Florian non lo sa, ma Draco non legge amore nell’urgenza disperata con cui ha tentato d’informarlo. Non ha colto la mano tesa, la preoccupazione genuina.  
Malfoy vede un testimone scomodo e un memento umiliante. È una pagina di diario che gli ricorda ogni volta la debolezza di un istante irripetibile.  
Gli piaceva, Hermione: anche se era una Sanguesporco.  
Non può desiderarla per quello stesso motivo, e non vuole ricordare di averlo fatto, dunque deve fuggire chiunque sappia.  
Lei, ovviamente.  
 _Lui_.  
  
“Perché non mi parli?”  
  
E Florian ha quattordici anni e la fragilità disarmata con cui un cane ti cerca, nonostante i calci con cui l’hai allontanato.  
Lo fa perché è un amico – o perché è stupido.  
Lo fa e Draco Malfoy sperimenta un fastidio che diventa odio e poi rabbia da toglierti il senno.  
Da toglierlo dal mondo.  
  
“Perché non ho niente da dirti.”  
  
Si cerca nello specchio e sfiora con cautela lividi e croste.  
I Malfoy sono i primi a sferrare il colpo, gli ultimi a riceverlo: è così che è stato cresciuto, ma dell’inviolabilità dei suoi avi non ha salvato niente. Nemmeno l’orgoglio.  
  
“Mi dispiace se abbiamo litigato. Volevo solo che lo sapessi, prima di…”  
  
E Florian continua a parlare, a parlare, a parlare, senza capire che vuole (pretende) silenzio e forse il conforto di un incantesimo che gli cancelli dal cuore e dalla pelle un odore non suo e un sentimento che non accetta.  
Sapere di volerla è già un’infamia. Soffrire perché non potrà più averla, un suicidio emotivo che non ammette testimoni, né consolazione.  
  
“Ma che vuoi da me, si può sapere?”  
  
Gli esce così, un ruggito e un singhiozzo.  
Sta per piangere come un bambino, alla ricerca di un sollievo che non troverà mai, perché nessuno è fatto per i piaceri solitari. Se ridi da solo nel chiuso di una stanza, ti senti un cretino. Se la solitudine piange nel buio, vorresti morire. Eppure ci sono momenti in cui ogni sguardo è di troppo, soprattutto, poi, se a guardare è chi ti vuole bene e ti legge dentro. Non c’è bisogno d’essere un valido _legilimens_ , poi: Draco dovrebbe impararlo.  
  
Florian schiude le labbra, ma non sa bene cosa dire. Il silenzio che cade su di loro somiglia a un’accusa, ma la storia ha spazzato la scacchiera e rovesciato i pedoni. Nessuno sa più quale sia il proprio ruolo. Nessuno può salvarsi da solo, ma non ci sono mani tese cui aggrapparsi.  
“Volevo dirti che ci sono,” articola con difficoltà. “Che possiamo cominciare tutto dal principio e…”  
“Scordatelo.”  
Florian sbatte le palpebre. Una grossa lacrima cola giù, ma non si preoccupa di raccoglierla.  
“Tu non mi servi,” dice Draco. “Ho sbagliato, e allora? Non capiterà più, perché non lo permetterò… E di sicuro non permetterò a te…”  
“Io ti ho salvato la vita!”  
Draco stringe i denti, poi lo guarda. “Non ti ho mai detto che ti avrei restituito il favore.”

***

“Se ti hanno confidato che il tuo sorriso fa impallidire il sole, stavano mentendo, lo sai?”  
Severus non raccoglie la provocazione e lo fissa con quella sua solita espressione tra l’imbalsamato e il furibondo. Se i morti tornassero dal niente a giudicarti, pensa Sirius, avrebbero senz’altro quell’aplomb cimiterial-giudice. Un muso da Caronte prepensionato.  
“Noto con piacere che il tuo virtuosismo nell’essere cane si estende al senso dell’umorismo,” bofonchia Piton, mentre esplora con lo sguardo l’ambiente per decidere se sia o meno il caso di sedersi. Non lo è: _Mocciosus_ conosce il valore della prudenza.  
“Se sei qui per dirmi che il ballo del mio figlioccio è stato un fiasco, ti prevengo: lo so già. Mi ha mandato un gufo tanto desolato che mi ha fatto dubitare dei suoi ascendenti. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che il figlio di James…”  
“Abbaia, se vuoi, ma risparmiami il cicaleccio di un imbecille. Cosa vuoi che m’importi, se Potter non riesce ad accoppiarsi?”  
“Eppure mi pare che gli ‘ _accoppiamenti_ ’ dei Potter t’infastidissero assai…”  
“Non più delle tue zecche e del tempo perso.”  
Sirius solleva i palmi e sospira. “Come ti pare. È chiaro che non sai apprezzare un buon conversatore quando lo vedi, né ho interesse a prolungare l’agonia. Che mi racconti?”  
L’esitazione di Severus è quella di chi conosce il peso delle parole e le sceglie con cura: non una in più, non una in meno, non il beneficio della perifrasi.  
“Ho stretto agli angoli Von Kessel: quel ragazzino è senz’altro un soldato del Signore Oscuro.”  
“Questo lo sapevamo già, o sbaglio? Non eri tu che parlavi di _silenzi eloquenti_?”  
“Era un’ipotesi molto plausibile, quasi una certezza, se vuoi. Ora è verità.”  
“E cosa cambia?”  
Severus si scopre l’avambraccio sinistro. Repellente e vorace, il teschio lo fissa con le sue orbite cave. “Sa che lo sono anch’io.”  
Sirius annuisce. I suoi occhi chiari frugano nelle imperturbabili ossidiane di un uomo che l’ha odiato (lo odia ancora), ma si è comunque piegato a un’improbabile alleanza.  
Per il bene di Hogwarts?  
Di Harry?  
Per emendare i mille peccati di un gruppo di bulli superficiali e felici?  
“E come ha reagito?”  
Severus si stringe nelle spalle. “Come un coniglio.”  
“Ottimo. Un gran risultato davvero!”  
“Un rischio calcolato.”  
“Da chi?”  
“Da me.”  
Gli occhi di Piton pungono come spilli, pieni come sono di supponenza e amarezza e giudizio e…  
“Credi che non l’avessi messo in conto?”  
“Allora sei meno furbo di quel che credi. Farà di tutto per evitarti o per sparire dalla circolazione. Al suo posto, di sicuro…”  
Severus scopre le labbra in una smorfia feroce. Se fosse un animale, pensa Sirius, vestirebbe i panni della iena: delle fiere, è l’unica che ride; l’unica che saluti il tuo inferno con la rabbia in bocca.  
“Tu non puoi parlare per lui, perché _tu_ , i _suoi_ panni, non li avresti indossati mai.”  
È un’osservazione secca e un’accusa. Quando si incontrano, loro due, è difficile dimenticare che il tempo è passato; che non sono più le due opposte facce di una luna chiamata ‘adolescenza’.  
“E tu?”  
“Io ci sono invecchiato dentro.”

***

Per la prima della classe è difficile pensare a un’umiliazione più grande del non aver capito qualcosa, ma è vero, purtroppo: Hermione non l’ha capito.  
Non si è accorta di aver passato la linea e, quando è successo, era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.  
Forse non l’avrebbe fatto comunque, tuttavia, perché la felicità non può essere una linea, né una paura costante.  
La felicità può (deve) essere invece una sfida e un dolore insopportabile; la carne che si apre e libera l’idea, quasi fosse la pupa di un bruco ambizioso.  
Se accetti di rincorrere l’aspirazione, di farlo con tutto il coraggio che possiedi – anche se spesso non lo sai – devi però immaginare che correrai sola; che sarai, anzi, oggetto di sguardi scettici e ostili, perché solo i salmoni risalgono in gruppo la corrente: gli uomini diffidano di chi non si arrende.  
 __  
Hai preteso di essere la più bella e la più ammirata? Allora paga! urlano gli occhi di Pansy Parkinson, mentre le allunga una spallata.  
I libri cadono a terra e non può impedirlo: in quel tonfo c’è l’eco tragica di una disfatta annunciata.  
“Come sei maldestra!” sogghigna Daphne Greengrass, con un’asprezza ben distante dal placido verdeggiare del nome che porta.  
Hermione solleva lo sguardo e incontra solo vipere: l’hanno accerchiata e non si vergognano di una codardia smaccata almeno quanto esibita.  
La cifra di Serpeverde è l’ambizione: il fine giustifica i mezzi (l’ha detto anche un Babbano) e li condiziona.  
Colpisci alle spalle e avrai una vittoria vigliacca.  
 _Avrai una vittoria e basta_ , suggerisce la solita vocina indisponente e piena di verità.  
Hermione ricompone le pagine maltrattate del tomo di Aritmanzia, ma il piede di Pansy schiaccia la fibbia e comunica la crudeltà delle intenzioni mille volte più di quelle labbra pallide e strette, umide di veleno.  
“Adesso potresti anche dircelo, non credi?”  
  
 _Non sei una vigliacca, idiota._  
Trasformala in una scrofa, se la natura si è presa una licenza poetica: restituiscila al mondo cui appartiene.  
  
Hermione sospira e lima l’orgoglio.  
Esistono crudeltà che si annientano da sole, malelingue che si strozzano; la forma di resistenza più sublime che ci è data è spesso l’attesa: virtù dei ragni e degli eroi.  
A quindici anni, però, anche un ‘ _crepa_ ’ non stona mai.  
  
“E cosa dovrei dirvi?”  
  
Mani sui fianchi, Pansy è un carlino che gioca al lupo.  
  
 _Scrofa, scrofa, scrofa_ , urla l’istinto. _Spianale il muso, arricciale le orecchie, regalale un codino._  
  
“Non fare la finta tonta: abbiamo capito che tipo sei.”  
“Io no, perciò…”  
  
E lo schiaffo arriva: così forte e imprevisto che fatica a mantenere l’equilibrio; inatteso, soprattutto, perché non riconosce la mano, né la rabbia che l’ha guidata.  
  
“No, Astoria: una vera signora non dovrebbe mai abbassarsi sino a questo punto.”  
  
Le parole suonano severe, ma negli occhi della Greengrass brilla la fierezza del domatore soddisfatto. La sorella, invece, iridi color del cielo e bocca di rosa, è piena di rabbia e d’infelicità.  
  
 _Sei innamorata di lui? Anche tu, come me, gli hai regalato il cuore?_  
Be’, non è stato l’affare della mia vita, te l’assicuro.  
  
La verità è che non può odiarla, né provare rancore: in quello schiaffo, forse, ha trovato il sollievo di un’assoluzione.  
  
“Draco è il mio fidanzato, ma tu hai voluto rovinare tutto!”  
  
Sì, Astoria le somiglia: dietro l’aristocratica freddezza del verde e dell’argento, c’è una passione genuina e il coraggio di chiamarla per nome.  
  
“Gli hai dato un filtro d’amore, vero?”  
  
Pansy non domanda, ma accusa; l’uncino finale aggiunge sarcasmo a una menzogna in cui, però, credono tutti – forse anche i suoi compagni di Casa.  
Come può la Brutta conquistare il Bello? Alle favole non crede più nessuno – nemmeno tu, quando le attraversi.  
  
“No, non gli ho dato nessun filtro.”  
  
La guancia pulsa, ma la voce resta ferma.  
Recupera i libri, Hermione, e si rialza. Non è un carlino, né un levriero come Astoria; non le piace stare a quattro zampe, coda tra le gambe e occhi bassi.  
  
“E se avessi un po’ di buonsenso, ti saresti accorta che è stato il tuo fidanzato a perseguitarmi, non certo il contrario.”  
  
Astoria si morde le labbra, furibonda.  
Quando s’innamorano, chissà perché, persino le bambine sembrano donne fatte. In lei, Hermione intravede la lady di un sontuoso dipinto: una dama di seta e porcellana, da esibire quasi fosse un trofeo. _Una bambola_ , ha detto Draco. Ma quel che cercano i Malfoy, forse, è proprio arricchire la razza di purezza e nobiltà.  
  
“Se devi mentire, Granger, non spararle tanto grosse,” s’intromette Pansy. “Con tutte le ore che passi in biblioteca, è naturale che ti sia venuta voglia di cercare una scorciatoia.”  
  
Hermione chiude gli occhi e ingoia veleno.  
La tentazione d’impugnare la bacchetta è più forte che mai, ma sa che la vendetta non la salverà, non la farà sentire meglio, almeno: solo più vulnerabile e ferita.  
  
“Pensate quello che volete,” articola con qualche difficoltà. “Se preferite consolarvi con una bugia, godetevela: tanto non sapete che farvene della verità, come non interessa a me. Vorrei, però, che…”  
  
Si accorge troppo tardi che nessuno la sta più ascoltando, perché il drappello delle vipere è ammutolito non appena è apparso _lui_.  
Il suo cavaliere.  
La sua prima vittima.  
 _Viktor_.

***

Riesci a percepire i suoi pensieri?  
Sono un’onda che sale; sono un ruggito, un sibilo, un’esplosione.  
Riesci a sentire il suo cuore? Ti accorgi di come pompa, di come romba?  
  
Perché Florian no, non se ne accorge: sospeso tra ombra e incubo, non sente più niente.  
  
La prima metamorfosi avviene senza consapevolezza, nella torbida culla dell’amnio: è lì che si sviluppa la bestia. È lì, spesso, che si decide del futuro della madre, se l’unione non è stata virtuosa; se l’amore ha vinto la legge del sangue.  
Se la bestia lacera prima ancora di nascere.  
È così che l’ha ammazzata, Florian?  
Una vita intera ad abortire domande, perché il dolore non si chiama e non si chiede.  
Il dolore diventa sangue e quel sangue diventa veleno e dal veleno nasce la bestia.  
La senti?  
Fermati e ascolta: si muove lenta nel sottobosco, gratta la terra, fiuta l’aria.  
Tutto è guerra e tutto è cibo, perché la fame che l’attraversa non può essere colmata.  
La bestia è Fame, la Fame è Desiderio, il Desiderio, Disperazione.  
  
 _Fammi tornare indietro._  
Dammi tempo.  
  
La prima metamorfosi non fa male: nel buio di una cella senz’aria non esiste ancora la sofferenza.  
La seconda, invece, è indimenticabile, perché senti la pelle rompersi e le mascelle tendersi sino a strappare i tendini e lo spettro muta e tu, che sei così piccolo e così vulnerabile e così scoperto, non capisci cosa stia accadendo. Perché stai morendo.  
  
 _Scheintod_ , la chiamano i Mannstiere.  
 _Vita reducta_ , direbbe nonno Wittgenstein, che ama il latino e il sapore polveroso delle parole che non fanno più eco.  
Morte apparente.  
Anche se governi la bestia, la bestia governa te. E la bestia fa male, fa male, fa male.  
  
Senti il terrore delle creature intermundie?  
Senti il sibilo rauco del Thestral?  
  
Ai Mannstiere di primo sangue – quelli come Axel, come i gemelli – non capita mai di perdere il controllo: sono sangue puro. Sangue scelto. Sangue fiacco.  
È nella linea della madre che si condensa il futuro, perché quel che prosciuga – quel che è imperfetto – è quanto salva la specie.  
Nelle vene di Florian c’è una storia millenaria, c’è il frutto del saccheggio di mille vite e mille ventri; c’è la bestia che striscia nel folto della Foresta Proibita, in uno stato di persistente allucinazione.  
C’è Voldemort.  
  
Prendi un cretino, un idiota, un superficiale.  
Prendi una creatura semplice, di molti appetiti e poco cervello.  
Mettila davanti al dolore. Che ti aspetti di vedere? Niente.  
Il cretino, il dolore, lo aggira.  
L’idiota, il dolore, lo evita.  
Mettici un’intelligenza affilata come un coltello; mettici, invece, un bambino troppo dotato.  
Sai cosa succede? Succede che quel bambino dotato diventa il coltello, perché l’intelligenza è una mutazione non vantaggiosa.  
Se hai sentimento e senso, nel dolore anneghi, perché ti ci immergi dentro.  
Perché sospendi la vita e cominci a sopravvivere.  
E sai da dove deriva, _sopravvivere_? Dal latino _super_ -vivere. _Super_. Sopra. Oltre.  
 _Überleben_.  
Quando la vita finisce, comincia l’avventura.  
Comincia la metamorfosi.  
Se il dolore è troppo forte, la bestia esce allo scoperto.  
Cerca dolore per dolore. Cerca la fame e la asseconda.  
  
Florian non riesce più a pensare: se si appella alla razionalità, un ago gli trapassa il cranio.  
Non voleva regalarsi a Voldemort, ma dare a Draco una prova d’amicizia.  
  
 _Non avere paura: non c’è un troppo profondo per me._  
Io sono tuo e tu sei mio.  
  
Malfoy ha spezzato la catena.  
Il moncone gli si è piantato nella carne.  
  
Voldemort ride nella sua testa e lo assorda.  
  
 _Non ci sei arrivato? La vita è una corsa solitaria per i più capaci._  
Uccidi o sarai sbranato.  
  
Il leopardo brama sangue per lavare via le lacrime che non può piangere.  
  
Lo senti? È vicino, ormai.  
Le unghie grattano la terra e il brontolio sordo riscalda l’aria.  
  
I Thestral scrollano le ali e allargano le froge scarne nel loro brutto teschio teso al cielo.  
La morte non arriva dalle stelle, tuttavia; la morte sa di terra e di muschio.  
  
Fiorenzo prepara arco e frecce.  
La voce che lo guida sempre ora tace, perché non ha più bisogno di _sentire_ : _vede_.  
Gli occhi della bestia scintillano nel buio.  
La corda è tesa e vibra sotto le dita.  
I Thestral schiumano terrorizzati, raccolti attorno ai primi nati. Non si abbandona mai la Vita che cresce: sarebbe come sputare sul futuro.  
Fiorenzo prende la mira, poi si arresta: un’altra ombra avanza dal folto della foresta, strisciante e guardinga.  
Una bestia color della notte.  
Il leopardo si prepara all’attacco, contratto come una molla.  
Il lupo nero aspetta, immobile.  
  
Senti la sua furia?  
  
Sì, Fiorenzo la sente: e resta a guardare sotto mille, freddissime stelle.


	41. Sopra e sotto la pelle

La notte mangia i colori, ma te li restituisce, liquidi e inafferrabili, come profumi.  
Sirius ansima e cerca il cielo oltre la cupola nerastra della foresta.  
Le stelle gli hanno dato le spalle. Barbagli filamentosi ricordano sudari stracciati e puzzano ancora di neve.  
L’odore della morte e della paura, tuttavia, è mille volte più forte.  
Sirius affonda il muso nella terra grassa. È la prima cosa che ha fatto come ha lasciato Azkaban, ma a Harry non l’ha mai detto: tanto non capirebbe.  
Da ragazzo pensi che la libertà sia una fuga sino ai confini del mondo; da adulto, sai che il mondo non ha confini e che allora tanto vale cercare dentro di sé, dove i limiti non esistono.  
Da adulto, libertà è guardare il cielo e sentirselo addosso.  
Mocciosus _ha la vista lunga_ , ringhia con un misto di ammirazione e risentimento.  
Le tracce sono fresche e pesanti.  
  
Chiunque sia quel ragazzino, il lupo dovrà mordere per primo.  
  
Sirius accelera il passo; elastico e potente divora il sottobosco alle spalle di una fiera sconosciuta. Secondo Piton, non può che essere un Thestral. Di quei poveri asini senza carne, tuttavia, l’invisibile nemico vuole il sangue.  
Il conto non torna.  
Sirius rallenta: l’odore è forte da stordire, perché in natura non c’è nulla che puzzi quanto la paura. È il testamento di chi si prepara alla morte, in fondo.  
I testamenti hanno un senso solo se si fanno leggere.  
  
 _Se non è un Thestral, cosa può mai essere?_  
  
La risposta arriva come raggiunge il sentiero: la bestia ha già guadagnato il centro della piana; terrorizzati, i Thestral mostrano le fauci scheletrite e proteggono i cuccioli sotto membrane da drago.  
Sono bestie bruttissime e generose, pensa Sirius, perché offrono a molti il beneficio d’ignorarne l’aspetto. Come la morte, però, sono ovunque e, ad avere un buon udito, potresti udirne il rapido frullar d’ali.  
La fiera libera un brontolio costante. Sirius si muove cauto e ne cerca il fianco. Sinistra, brilla la quadrella di Fiorenzo.  
 _Ci mancava solo il centauro_ , pensa, e scopre le zanne. La freccia è un punto di luce immobile nella tenebra; per i suoi occhi da cane, tuttavia, l’oscurità è ancora un abito confortevole.  
La bestia ringhia e si volge a guardarlo. I suoi movimenti, lenti e circospetti, trasudano sicurezza e forza.  
 _I gatti non mi sono mai piaciuti e qualcosa mi dice che non mi aiuterai a cambiare idea_.  
Il sarcasmo è una buona risorsa, quando non sai come muoverti, ma Sirius possiede l’intelligenza della paura e il coraggio della disperazione: deve affrontarlo con l’incoscienza dello scommettitore fortunato o non porterà la pelle a casa.  
Una pelle che non vale niente, eppure vale tutto.  
  
 _Avanti, micio… Avanti…_  
  
Il leopardo è una molla di carne che gli scatta addosso. Gli artigli affilati stracciano l’aria a un niente dal suo muso ma Felpato è un vecchio cane scaltro, e lo scarta con una rapidità che sorprende la fiera.  
 __  
Non credere che sia poi così facile ferirmi, bello.  
Tu non immagini nemmeno che morso mi abbia già allungato la Vita.  
  
Fiorenzo, immobile al lato della piana, li fissa con i suoi occhi ultramundi. I centauri credono che il cielo sia un interlocutore più degno degli uomini: fiammelle esauste nel nero, le stelle non tradiscono, non cambiano mai e brillano in eterno.  
Gli esseri umani, invece, sono acqua e scivolano via con ignobile facilità: si consumano, si spengono e ti lasciano al buio.  
  
 _No, non accadrà di nuovo._  
  
Il leopardo torna alla carica e mira alla giugulare.  
Il lupo ne anticipa lo slancio schiacciandosi a terra e, dal basso, lo colpisce alla gola.  
La bestia ricade sul fianco, stordita. Un mugolio flebile, da gattino appena nato, raggiunge il suo orecchio, ma non lo intenerisce, perché la salvezza passa anche per il castigo: _ci sono piaghe che puoi curare solo tagliando_ , diceva il vecchio capitano che l’ha adottato, e _Buck bello_ ha avuto l’intelligenza di imparare la lezione.  
Il leopardo recupera una posizione d’attacco ma Sirius ha fretta di chiudere il conto e lo previene; a mordere è questa volta un grosso cane nero, e all’avversario spetta l’onta della difesa.  
  
 _Forza, gattino… Fammi vedere di che pasta sei fatto…_  
  
Lo aggredisce di fianco, puntando alla collottola. Il leopardo se lo scrolla di dosso con energia e quasi gli cava un occhio.  
Sirius non sente più la paura: solo il freddo della notte e il profumo della guerra.  
Li ha sognati tanto a lungo che persino un’esecuzione annunciata sa di liberazione.  
È _alla vita_ , d’altra parte, la condanna più dura.  
La bestia gli è di nuovo addosso, muscoli-carne-macchina da guerra.  
Sirius fida nella celebre durezza della sua testa calda e asseconda il cozzo. L’impatto è terribile, ma non basta a fermare un vecchio combattente: come il leopardo accenna a rialzarsi, affonda nel garretto sin quasi a sentire lo schianto dell’osso.  
  
Fiorenzo ripone il dardo nella faretra e dà loro le spalle, mentre un pianto sommesso sostituisce il ringhiare sordo della fiera: ai centauri non interessano i bambini, né vecchi pirati sotto pelle di cane.  
 _Tanto meglio_ , pensa Sirius. _Non ho bisogno di testimoni_.  
  
“Te la sei cercata,” dice asciutto, e recupera una postura eretta.  
Ai suoi piedi, Florian Von Kessel è un grumo di dolore.  
“E ti consiglio di guardarmi bene in faccia, quando ti parlo. _Mocciosus_ tiene alle buone maniere, benché quei capellacci unti suggeriscano il contrario. Io, no.”  
Il ragazzo prova a sollevarsi, ma la gamba ferita non lo sostiene e crolla giù. Uno ‘ _Scheiße_ ’ soffocato muore nella notte, anticipando una nuova tempesta di singhiozzi.  
 __  
Meraviglioso, oh, meraviglioso.  
  
“Piangi perché ti ho fatto la _bua_? Perdonami, _tesoro della mamma_ , ma a giocare con il fuoco…”  
Florian stringe i denti e inghiotte l’umiliazione a capo chino.  
Sirius vorrebbe dirgli che l’orgoglio è veleno, ma ha il buonsenso di ricordare com’era quando aveva la sua età e lottava per non perdere una maschera di scellerata invincibilità: a quattordici, quindici anni conta quel che gli altri vedono, non quanto dorme sotto la pelle; eppure è proprio lei a dire chi sei, sopra e sotto.  
“Smettila di frignare come una ragazzina,” sibila; poi lo afferra per un braccio e lo costringe a rialzarsi. “Adesso vieni con me e non inventarti che non riesci a camminare, perché non avrai sconti. E se ti farà male, tanto meglio: imparerai qualcosa.”  
Florian annuisce, docile e rassegnato.  
Tra le fronde che oscurano il cielo, fa capolino una stella – una sola. Non è per loro, tuttavia, e Sirius lo sa: non esiste una luce abbastanza forte da rischiarare dentro; là riposi solo, in compagnia degli incubi e dei mostri che hai nutrito di te, finché ai sogni non è rimasto più niente.

***

Viktor non dice nulla, né muove un passo.  
Gli è bastata un’occhiata a disperdere un nugolo di vipere e ad ammazzarle il coraggio in gola.  
Doveva dare retta a Ron e cogliere il guerriero oltre la timidezza del ragazzo, perché la lezione di carattere che ha appena ricevuto fa più male di uno schiaffo.  
 _Mi hai tradito e umiliato davanti a un’intera Scuola, ma l’onestà salva sempre_ : ecco cosa suggeriscono occhi tanto neri da riflettere una povera idiota sconfitta mille volte.  
Quella meschina illusa di Hermione Granger.  
“Grazie, ma so cavarmela da sola,” mormora a mezza bocca, ingrata perché ferita da un’arma che taglia mille volte più del disprezzo – la pietà.  
Non vuole la compassione di Viktor.  
Non vuole la _sua_ comprensione.  
Vuole un filtro che cancelli il tempo e la restituisca ai suoi giorni d’oro, quando si accontentava dell’affetto maldestro di un paio d’occhi blu.  
“Lo so.”  
“Tanto meglio, perché…”  
La sua voce trema. La presa di Krum attorno al suo polso, invece, è ferma – e dolorosa.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Hermione annaspa come uno stupido pesce in secca.  
“Io sapeva che Draco gioca sporco, pero non ha fermato lui.”  
“Non spettava a te.”  
“Invece sì.”  
Per la prima volta da che si sono incontrati, Viktor le parla senza arrossire e senza temere i tranelli di una lingua che, sulle sue labbra, somiglia sempre a un grugnito.  
Forse perché sa che la sostanza è quella che conta.  
Forse perché ha capito che Hermione Granger non vale il disturbo di un turbamento adolescenziale.  
“Senti… Per come la vedo, non dovresti nemmeno rivolgermi la parola. Mi sono comportata da stupida e, cosa ancora peggiore, da vigliacca. Non ho pensato a quel che stavo facendo e, se devo pagarne le conseguenze, be’… Mi sta bene. Me lo sono meritato.”  
Mitraglia una confessione maldestra senza quasi prendere fiato, Hermione, e non riesce comunque a provare sollievo, perché quindici anni sono un’età _imperdonabile_ : non scusi gli altri, né te stesso.  
A quindici anni commetti errori per il gusto di farlo e ti manca l’esperienza per capire che sì: cadere è il prezzo della libertà e della vita.  
Davanti al bivio – Viktor o Draco? – Hermione ha scelto male e questo, all’improvviso, la fa sentire irrecuperabile e sporca.  
 __  
Io sono intelligente, dunque non posso sbagliare: non è questo che ripete da che ha memoria?  
Be’, _signorina-so-tutto_ , è un’idiozia: sbaglia proprio chi ha la capacità d’intravedere un’alternativa; agli scemi, a quelli che si accontentano dell’ovvio, non capita mai di smarrirsi, perché difettano di fantasia.  
  
Viktor sorride in modo impercettibile ed è quasi bello, malgrado il naso da rapace e il viso spigoloso: è bello com’è bella la verità, quando scopri che l’amore della vita non dura un’ora.  
“Io non parla bene la tua lingua, ma per te lo fa sempre volentieri.”  
Hermione vorrebbe piangere di sollievo e gratitudine e incredulità; vorrebbe tendergli la mano e dirgli: ‘ _Grazie, Viktor. Grazie perché ci sei e per come sei._ ’  
Se fosse Lavanda, almeno, lo farebbe senz’altro e sarebbe di nuovo pulita e fiera di se stessa.  
Poiché è solo Hermione Granger, secchiona odiosa, imbranata cronica, sognatrice fallita, tutto quello che le esce è un borbottio striminzito sulla lezione che l’aspetta e il ritardo che non può concedersi.  
 _Come l’occasione d’essere felice_ , le ricorda una vocina dimessa.  
Come la possibilità d’imparare a vivere davvero, lontana dalla carta e dalla polvere.

***

“Eccotelo, il tuo _Mannstier_ o come diavolo si chiamano certi mostri!”  
  
Su Hogwarts albeggia: un’aurora luminosa, che vira dal lilla all’arancio. Di quei toni, tuttavia, Florian non coglie che un’ombra diluita dalle lacrime.  
  
“Modera le parole, stupido cane.”  
“Be’, lo _stupido cane_ , come lo chiami tu, ha rischiato la _coda_ non più tardi di un’ora fa!”  
  
Lo spaventapasseri dal cuore di lupo lo stringe al collo e lo costringe a sollevare il capo. Esangue e privo d’espressione, il volto di Piton ricorda più che mai una maschera di cera.  
“Questo non è né il momento né il luogo per discuterne,” articola con freddezza il pozionista, prima di volgersi all’altro. “Sempre che tu non voglia annunciare all’intera Hogwarts la tua sgradevole presenza.”  
“Questi mesi in tua compagnia, _Mocciosus_ , sono stati una condanna sufficiente,” è la laconica replica, prima che uno strattone deciso lo costringa a riprendere la marcia.  
  
“Zoppica.”  
“È un taglietto.”  
“Non mi pare.”  
“D’accordo, potrei avergli spezzato uno stinco ma questo cocco di casa mirava all’osso del collo.”  
“Se non avessi bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, credimi, approverei.”  
  
Florian stringe i denti e non emette un fiato: parlano di lui, ma è quasi non ci fosse. È così che il mondo si diverte a umiliarti: da _soggetto_ , ti trasforma in _oggetto_ della conversazione.  
Non è la prima volta che accade, né sarà l’ultima, si dice.  
Una grossa lacrima cade giù, brucia sulla pelle e avvelena, amara, la lingua: il sapore della disfatta.  
  
“Ci siamo. Potete sedervi, se lo desiderate.”  
  
La voce di Piton lo strappa al dormiveglia confuso nel quale è precipitato. Florian sbatte le palpebre e realizza con lentezza la più scontata delle evidenze: è nel lugubre e spartano alloggio del pozionista. Il suo aggressore, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, è una gargolla ostile.  
  
“Sto bene.”  
  
Le parole escono da sole, prive di nerbo. La paura ha inghiottito il dolore e cancellato le ore.  
Gli sembra di vederli, mille grani anarchici, scivolare via da una clessidra sventrata: se era il controllo che cercava, ha smarrito quel poco che possedeva – sulla vita, sulla Storia, su se stesso.  
Severus Piton lo fissa scettico e allontana la sedia dallo scrittoio. “Sedetevi,” ripete.  
È un ordine.  
“Quante inutili cerimonie,” sbadiglia il suo aggressore, prima di avvicinarsi.  
Florian non muove un muscolo.  
“Insomma… Cosa saresti, _tu_?”  
Nel viso scavato, gli occhi chiari brillano febbrili.  
O è un pazzo o è un assassino, pensa Florian.  
Non sa che, in un mondo corrotto, la peggiore follia è l’innocenza, e quello è Sirius Black: l’agnello sull’altare sbagliato.  
  
“Fatti da parte, _cane_.”  
“Oh, no… Non sei tu che…”  
“Ti ho detto di lasciarlo in pace.”  
  
Lo spaventapasseri crudele solleva i palmi e scuote il capo. “Comunque tengo a dire che non hai capito un bel niente, _Mocciosus_ … Questo stupido non è un Thestral, ma un grosso gatto rabbioso.”  
Florian abbassa il capo, per sottrarsi allo sguardo del pozionista. È abituato a pensare la propria nascita come un crimine di sangue – e nessuno, a meno di non essere un imbecille, esibirebbe con leggerezza la prova di un omicidio.  
  
“Dice il vero, signor Von Kessel?”  
“ _Dice il vero_ … Ma sentitelo, il corvaccio! Se ti ho detto che…”  
“ _A cuccia_ , Black: le tue lagne non interessano a…”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
È un assenso tanto flebile che fatica a udirlo per primo.  
  
“Sì, non sono un Thestral.”  
  
Il suo aggressore sogghigna. “Hai visto?”  
Piton lo zittisce; poi, senza tradire particolare turbamento, gli s’inginocchia davanti.  
“Eppure siete un Von Kessel, non è vero?”  
“Sono l’ultimo nato. Ho consumato il sangue,” bisbiglia.  
È la prima volta che lo confessa ad alta voce – e fa male.  
“Non capisco.”  
“Mia madre era una Wittgenstein. Io perpetuerò la sua famiglia.”  
“E i _Wittocosi_ sono grossi gatti affamati… Come abbiamo fatto a non arrivarci da soli, eh?” esala sarcastico Black.  
Il pozionista lo lascia dire, perché torturarlo con l’acume del suo sguardo – è evidente – gli interessa molto di più.  
È un interrogatorio muto, questa volta: una prova di forza che lo lascia stremato.  
“A quale linea di sangue appartengono i Wittgenstein?”  
“ _Panthera pardus_ , signore.”  
“Allora immagino che uccidere l’unicorno vi sia stato molto facile.”  
Florian non replica, poiché questa non è una vera domanda, quanto una constatazione.  
Sì, uccidere è stato facile, come non lo è mai dimenticare.  
“E ci avrebbe riprovato, il _gattino_ … A suo rischio e pericolo, poi, perché Fiorenzo era già pronto a farlo fuori.”  
Severus Piton si rialza con un evidente moto di disappunto. “Non eravate soli?”  
Black si stringe nelle spalle. “Dopo la finaccia dell’unicorno, vuoi che gli abitanti della Foresta non abbiano preso le loro cautele?”  
Il pozionista sospira. “E sia… Per nostra fortuna, i centauri non sono chiacchieroni.”  
Florian appare sempre più disorientato; non sa cosa lo aspetta, né perché la condanna si faccia attendere: hanno le prove per inchiodarlo a un’inemendabile colpa, ma preferiscono battibeccare come una vecchia coppia di coniugi delusi.  
“Cosa sarà di me?” domanda.  
Piton, inespressivo, si volge di nuovo a guardarlo. “Ora andate in infermeria: se vi faranno domande, direte d’essere stato aggredito da una fiera della Foresta Proibita, mentre vi esercitavate in riva al lago. Qui tutti sanno delle abitudini di Durmstrang e la vostra versione non solleverà pericolose indagini. Nel pomeriggio di domani, tuttavia, vi farò visita e avremo modo di parlare più a lungo.”  
Florian si rialza a fatica e annuisce.  
La rassegnazione è quasi un sollievo; non deve più decidere, né scappare: per quanto desolante, la certezza di aver perso resta al momento il suo unico punto fermo.  
“E vi darò qualche lezione per proteggervi dal Signore Oscuro.”  
Gli occhi del pozionista, fissi sul suo avambraccio sinistro, hanno l’eloquenza dei silenzi implacabili.  
“ _Grattarlo_ è inutile, signor Von Kessel: esistono maledizioni che non si accontentano di consumare la pelle.”


	42. Una mano prima del buio

_Quando venne il giorno dedicato alla seconda prova del Torneo, il cielo era grigio cenere e l’aria immobile.  
Con gli occhi chiusi e una pietra nel petto, tuttavia, Harry Potter offrì l’ultimo pensiero prima del gran tuffo non alla prova imminente, ma al silenzio di un’amica che mancava anche in quell’ora.  
Fu così che il Prescelto metabolizzò il secondo corollario dell’assenza: l’affetto vive di dolorose intermittenze.  
Il primo – amiamo con più forza nella lontananza _– era invece il miracolo per cui era sopravvissuto.__

***

Harry guarda Hermione e prova solo vergogna; _se non fossi un vigliacco_ , ricorda a se stesso, _non l’avrei lasciata in balia di Malfoy. L’avrei ascoltata e capita, non giudicata. L’avrei salvata.  
_ È un pensiero ozioso, perché sua è l’età dei colpi di testa, degli eroismi di pancia, non del rimorso; perché, soprattutto, sa quanto ingannevoli siano i ‘ _se_ ’, quando la clessidra della vita è già andata in mille pezzi.  
Eppure Hermione siede sola a un tavolo dal suo: il viso nascosto dalla massa informe dei capelli, il naso tra le pagine di un libro che pesa più di lei. Sembra la studentessa disciplinata di sempre, ma l’istinto gli suggerisce che no, non è più lei, perché la ferita che le è stata inferta le ha sfigurato il cuore e ha trasformato in tristezza la sua sensibilità.  
  
“Tira proprio una brutta aria, vero?”  
Ron tormenta i bordi di una pergamena ancora intonsa e lo cerca con lo sguardo quasi possieda una qualche risposta fondamentale.  
“Non dirlo a me.”  
“La seconda prova, già… Me n’ero quasi dimenticato. Il fatto è che… Be’, di solito ci pensa _lei_.”  
  
Weasley solleva il mento e ammicca in direzione di Hermione. La Granger, protetta da un fortino di libri, non si cura di loro.  
Forse sta studiando davvero.  
Forse non vuole regalare a Hogwarts lo sguardo ferito di una bambina umiliata.  
  
“Diggory mi ha dato una mano, tranquillo… Spero di cavarmela in qualche modo.”  
  
Ron si stira come un gatto, gli occhi blu fissi a un soffitto che le candele vestono di rade asole d’oro.  
  
“Secondo te… Com’è successo?”  
“Cioè?”  
“Che cosa può averle fatto, per convincerla a…”  
  
Hermione si alza, piega con cura la pergamena e abbandona la biblioteca senza degnarli di uno sguardo.  
  
“Ci avrà sentito?”  
Harry sospira. “No, non credo. Ho l’impressione che non si accorga più di niente.”  
“Già: è quello che temo anch’io. In caso contrario…”  
“Uh?”  
“Niente, lascia perdere.”  
  
Harry solleva un sopracciglio. “C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere, Ron?”  
Weasley abbassa il capo e finge un improvviso interesse per la storia delle muffe allucinogene.  
  
“Hermione è una ragazza molto speciale. Quando impari a conoscerla, è difficile restarle indifferenti.”  
  
Ron non cede alla provocazione, ma, dalla pressione con cui la sua penna cerca la pergamena, al ‘ _sì_ ’ ha aggiunto un punto esclamativo. L’ha scolpito nella carta, forse, perché la carne è debole e bugiarda.

***

“Vi sentite poco bene, professore? Di questi tempi, d’altra parte…”  
  
Severus Piton detesta il chiacchiericcio fastidioso con cui taluni riempiono il niente che hanno dentro. Di _lei_ , invece, ricorda i lunghi silenzi e l’eloquenza di occhiate buone a sgretolare una montagna.  
 _Lei_ è un pensiero triste e una memoria che non merita ancora.  
Se impedirà al Signore Oscuro di risorgere; se vincerà questa guerra senza fronti, forse potrà sognarla di nuovo e chiederle perdono. Ora no, però: ora ha un’anima da salvare per riscattare lo stupido che nessuno ha protetto – _Mocciosus_ , il bastardo che sognava d’essere sangue puro e con il sangue dell’amore si è zuppato le mani.  
  
“Non sono qui per me, Madama Chips, ma per uno studente di Durmstrang: ho saputo che è stato ferito in riva al lago e mi chiedevo se tanto non avesse a che fare con altri spiacevoli incidenti.”  
L’infermiera annuisce e lo guida tra due fila di letti sgombri, sino a una tenda che protegge l’unico ospite che gli interessi al momento.  
“È arrivato con una frattura esposta e già infetta. Se volete la mia opinione, professore, potrebbe esserci qualche grosso lupo rabbioso nella Foresta Proibita. Sarebbe opportuno che…”  
Severus solleva il palmo, infastidito. “Cosa ve lo fa pensare, Madama?”  
La Chips gonfia il petto, piccata dalla prepotenza con cui l’ha zittita. Ci sono donne che amano il suono delle parole più di quanto non le preoccupi il senso. Ci sono quelle, invece, che troppo amore ha reso mute.  
  
 _No, Lily, no. Non ora. Non è il momento._  
  
“Ha avuto la febbre alta e ha delirato tutta la notte di un cane nero… Ma se non credete…”  
“Al momento ritengo solo di dover parlare con il vostro paziente.”  
Madama Chips schiude le labbra, ma basta un’occhiata perché scelga la via del silenzio.  
“Non fatelo stancare, allora,” borbotta, prima di defilarsi con un risentito frusciare di sottane.  
Severus sospira, poi scosta la tenda che occulta il letto di Florian. “È il momento,” dice senza inutili perifrasi.  
Von Kessel apre gli occhi e lo guarda – uno sguardo da bestia ferita.  
“Mostratemi il vostro marchio.”  
Il ragazzo solleva il braccio sinistro e rimbocca la camicia sino all’omero. Il teschio ghignante è un’oscenità tenebrosa su pelle di luna. I bordi del tatuaggio, rossastri, raccontano di una battaglia che conosce bene – e che ha perso mille volte.  
“Da quanto tempo?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Quando sono cominciati gli incubi?”  
Gli occhi di Florian sono laghi disperati.  
“Signor Von Kessel, ho sorbito quel veleno molto prima di voi e vi assicuro che non passa giorno in cui non ne soffra le conseguenze. Permettetemi di aiutarvi.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché se vi offrono la mano prima del buio, non potete dire d’esservi perso.”  
Florian si puntella sui gomiti e siede con qualche difficoltà. Un guanciale sostiene la gamba fratturata che, gonfia e steccata, sporge dalle lenzuola.  
“Non me ne sono accorto: da quando ho smesso di dormire, è quasi sia stato sempre dentro di me.”  
“Chi?”  
Florian si copre le labbra e libera un singhiozzo sordo, del tutto simile al ringhio di una bestia. “Il mostro.”  
Piton distoglie lo sguardo. Una grossa lacrima cola giù e muore su una mano sottile e fragile. È un pianista, Von Kessel, non un assassino. Eppure…  
“Ha fame di sangue,” singhiozza Florian – e gratta, senza avvedersene, il Marchio Nero. “Mi chiede di uccidere… Io… Io ho quasi ammazzato il mio migliore amico.”  
  
Ora è un pianto dirotto, di quelli che Severus non ha mai imparato a consolare, perché chi piange dentro si asciuga presto fuori, finché chi guarda non coglie che un deserto.  
Al centro, una pietra al posto del cuore.  
  
“Niente è perduto,” mormora, per vincere i singhiozzi. “Posso aiutarvi, ma solo se me lo consentite.”  
“Cosa posso fare?”  
“La spia.”  
Von Kessel, pallido come carta, trema.  
“ _Opus nigrum_ , Florian. Ve lo ricordo ancora una volta: è la purificazione che nobilita la Materia.”  
Piton tace il resto: _expiatio_ non è solo _purificazione_ ma _espiazione_. È, soprattutto, scontare il fio di una leggerezza imperdonabile.  
Von Kessel pagherà con la vita: gli occhi che lo guardano sono forse una memoria che non sarà mai futuro.  
“Ditemi cosa vuol fare Karkaroff… Ditemi tutto.”  
Florian scuote il capo. “Non so molto, mi dispiace.”  
“Allora scopritelo e riferitemi.”  
“Altrimenti?”  
“Altrimenti nulla: impazzirete nella vostra pelle e non sarà una gran perdita. Chi non ha l’intelligenza di vivere, farebbe bene a morire presto.”

***

Florian è scomparso per due intere settimane. È tornato claudicante, senza una parola. Durmstrang mormora che l’abbia aggredito un lupo ma Draco non ha tempo da destinare alle chiacchiere, perché Draco è un Malfoy ed è, soprattutto, in guerra.  
Barty gli ha dato appuntamento nella conca degli orti, in una notte densa come petrolio e altrettanto scura. Gli ha detto che Von Kessel è inaffidabile e che il peso della missione ricadrà su lui solo.  
Draco si è stretto nelle spalle. “Non vedo quale sia il problema.”  
Barty gli ha mostrato zanne gialle da predatore e l’ilarità cattiva di uno spettrale occhio di vetro. “Vedremo quello che combinerai, _cocco di casa_.”  
Draco ha inghiottito l’insulto a testa alta, perché – lo sa già – un giorno potrà vendicarsi e il miele dell’attesa stempera il veleno della sconfitta. “Non credo che sia poi così difficile avvelenare Harry Potter prima della seconda prova. Potrei offrirgli, che so? dell’algabranchia trattata al curaro…”  
“Non essere stupido,” ha latrato Crouch. “Dopo quanto hai combinato alla sua amichetta, credi davvero che possa fidarsi di te?”  
“E allora?”  
Barty ha sorriso tetro. “Karkaroff ed io abbiamo pensato a qualcosa di meglio… A qualcosa che, nel bel mezzo dell’ultima prova, proprio tu potresti fare.”  
“E sarebbe?”  
“Ammazzare Albus Silente. Tolto di mezzo il vecchio, del pupillo non resterà che cenere.”  
Draco deglutisce con difficoltà. “Albus Silente è un mago esperto. Come potrei io…”  
Barty tira il cappuccio sul capo e svanisce inghiottito dal buio bituminoso di una notte da cospiratori. “Questo è un _tuo_ problema. Credevi di giocare al Mangiamorte, _bambino_? Be’, quella del Signore Oscuro è una partita che non ha fine.”  
E una partitura disperata.

***

“Credo di aver compreso il problema; mi sorprende, anzi, di non aver pensato prima a una simile ipotesi.”  
Il pozionista si muove sicuro nello spartano studiolo. Immobile in un angolo, Florian si morde le labbra e attende.  
“È la natura del vostro sangue.”  
“A fare cosa?”  
Severus gli fa cenno di sedere. “La vostra è un’abilità innata. A differenza di chi, come Black, ha raffinato l’incantesimo di trasfigurazione sino ad acquisire la capacità di mutare in bestia, voi assecondate l’istinto, non è vero?”  
“Sì.”  
“Ora immagino che questo richieda una grande permeabilità del vostro _io_ più profondo.”  
“Vi domando perdono, ma non credo di capire.”  
“Non mi stupisce, perché in caso contrario non avreste accettato di portare su di voi una simile maledizione.”  
Florian china il capo.  
“Sapete quanti Mannstiere si sono distinti in Occlumanzia, nella storia del Mondo Magico?”  
“Non nella mia famiglia, temo. Nemmeno mio nonno…”  
“Ho fatto alcune ricerche, Florian: _nessuno_. E non perché siate allievi maldestri, ma perché non è possibile chiudere un canale che la natura vuole aperto. Voi siete insieme uomini e fiere, ma affinché la ragione domini le più feroci e basse pulsioni dell’animo, la componente umana e quella bestiale devono poter dialogare sempre.”  
“Questo significa…”  
“Questo significa che siete uno stolto! Il Signore Oscuro è, tra tutti i maghi, forse quello dalla volontà più potente e voi siete così trasparente che persino il peggiore dei miei allievi potrebbe leggervi in testa.”  
“E… Come faccio?”  
“Imparate a controllarvi, prima di tutto. Non potete frignare come una ragazzina non appena uno vi mette davanti al fatto compiuto. Dovete assumervi le vostre responsabilità.”  
Florian stringe le labbra e inghiotte un sospiro disperato.  
“Il momento in cui siete più vulnerabile è la notte: vi preparerò uno speciale sonnifero che dovrebbe stordirvi abbastanza da rendere vischiosa la vostra coscienza.”  
“ _Vischiosa_?”  
“Se il Male è un ragno velenoso, l’unico modo per proteggersi è costruire una tela che lo impastoi.”

***

“Sapevo che avresti svolto il tuo compito in modo eccellente.”  
La voce di Silente non tradisce emozioni. Gli occhi chiari e attenti, tuttavia, brillano affamati.  
La resa dei conti si avvicina, ma il vecchio Albus non trema: _freme_.  
“È ancora presto per dirlo. Pensavamo che fosse un problema del solo Harry Potter, ma, a quanto pare, ignoravamo la seconda via.”  
Silente sorride. “E non eravamo i soli, credimi. Ritieni davvero che Karkaroff sapesse della particolare permeabilità del ragazzo? Senz’altro conosce le potenzialità della sua doppia natura, ma escluderei il resto. Igor è un teorico brillante, eppure gli è sempre mancata la cura del dettaglio. Io dico che ha scelto tra i più promettenti e ingenui dei suoi allievi. Forse trovava divertente corrompere il figlio di un Mangiamorte influente come Lucius Malfoy, ma credo che Von Kessel sia stato un acquisto collaterale.”  
“Pericoloso. Avete visto cosa può fare.”  
“Ho visto all’opera anche te, Severus. È per questo che sono lieto di averti dalla mia parte.”  
Piton distoglie lo sguardo. Gli occhi del Preside, tuttavia, non hanno bisogno d’attenzione per farsi sentire.  
“Vigila sulla seconda prova, anche se non ce ne sarà bisogno. Se guardiamo alla Ruota dell’Anno, il primo dei Sabbat minori in grado di richiamare energia per un potente incantesimo è Eostar, cui segue Beltane, per arrivare, da ultimo, a Litha.”  
“Litha cade il ventuno giugno e la terza prova…”  
“È prevista per il ventiquattro. Noto con piacere che hai capito, Severus. Ora sappiamo quando farci trovare pronti.”


	43. La sintassi del cuore è piena di errori

Sopravvivere vuol dire fare delle scelte, prendere posizione, stringere i denti e immergersi sino ai gomiti nella melma dell’infelicità.  
Sopravvivere vuol dire capire se si è capi o discepoli o individui; se si vuole comandare o subire oppure – e tra tutte è la scelta peggiore – fidarsi solo dell’istinto.  
Per giocare una partita solitaria, tuttavia, o si è pazzi o si è eroi o si è piccole donne malate d’amore.  
  
Hermione non vuole ammetterlo, ma questa è la sua parte, perché ha capito che le regole non salvano nessuno, né ti proteggono dall’infinito stupore dei sentimenti.  
I capelli arruffati, raccolti attorno a una matita smozzicata, finge di studiare e non memorizza niente: c’è un pensiero che le urla in testa e stordisce la sua implacabile intelligenza.  
C’è un ragazzo velenoso che le ha fatto il nido dentro.  
Sospira e la penna affonda nella pergamena come una lama. Scolpisce una runa a forma di cuore; uno sgorbio che le ricorda l’infelicità dell’essere… _Normali_?  
Se a quindici anni reciti la commedia dell’infallibilità, la prima caduta è sempre una tragedia.  
  
A un paio di banchi dal suo, Ron e Harry simulano l’indifferenza dei protettori maldestri.  
Le vogliono bene, ma è un’evidenza che non scalda, perché quando diventi grande cerchi il brivido di un incendio, non l’intimità rassicurante di una candela. E se mai dovessi bruciarti, non importa: _crescere_ e _cicatrizzare_ sono la stessa cosa.  
Hermione conta i giorni che la separano da un’illusione amniotica e si piace sempre meno: ha accettato la sconfitta quasi fosse inevitabile; ha ceduto per prima alle regole che ha scelto di combattere.  
  
 _Ti piacevo oltre il sangue, ma mi hai buttato via._  
  
La penna trafigge la pergamena e si pianta nel tavolo di quercia.  
Hermione sussulta e fissa l’asola scura dell’inchiostro mangiare il compito che non ha nemmeno inaugurato.  
Forse è un segno.  
Forse è stanca di vivere le favole degli altri.  
La sua non è ancora finita: nel finale che ha scelto Malfoy, la sintassi del cuore è piena di errori.  
  
 _Non sei un coniglio, idiota: se non parla, perché non dovresti essere tu a prendere il discorso?  
_  
 _Perché ho paura_ , è la prima risposta che si dà.  
 _No, non ho paura_ , tuttavia, è la legge in cui crede.  
  
Raccoglie la pergamena, raddrizza il calamo.  
Qualcuno le bisbiglia dietro, ma non se ne cura. È stanca di credere alle Voci: non raccontano mai la verità.  
  
Sono i giorni più freddi dell’inverno scozzese e Hogwarts sonnecchia; pochi studenti si attardano per le scale, inseguendo amori che sanno già di primavera o la traccia di un pettegolezzo fiutato durante la lezione.  
Cedric e Cho Chang si tengono per mano e raccontano la passione ai tempi del Torneo Tremaghi: il _Bello_ e la _Popolare_.  
  
 _La coppia perfetta_.  
  
Hermione distoglie lo sguardo e li oltrepassa; gobba sui libri, è una perla imprigionata da un guscio di vergogna. Anche la conchiglia più dura, tuttavia, prima o poi si rompe.  
Stringe i denti e scala un piano dopo l’altro, sino al _luogo-non-luogo_ dove tutto ha avuto inizio: ha bisogno di leccarsi le ferite in solitudine e di ascoltare l’eco dei propri pensieri.  
Ha bisogno di ricordarsi chi è Hermione Granger, quando non cede alla suggestione della bellezza.  
  
La stessa, tuttavia, che la sorprende oltre un magico muro.  
  
 _Draco_ , urla il cuore.  
 _Pericolo!_ è il contrappunto del buonsenso.  
  
Malfoy non si è accorto di lei: immobile davanti a una vecchia scatola, ha qualcosa di affilato e tetro nello sguardo. Gli occhi mercuriali, intorbidati dalla tensione, seguono una traccia che le è preclusa, eppure la inquieta.  
Hermione deglutisce con difficoltà e si riserva il vantaggio della sorpresa; lo studia con l’attenzione che non gli ha mai rivolto, perché il fasto della maschera l’ha precipitata in un gioco di specchi.  
Un’illusione mortale.  
Avanza di un passo. La bacchetta stretta in pugno, Malfoy tenta un incantesimo muto: se ne accorge da come, impaziente, freme la sua bocca bellissima.  
  
“Non hai fatto molti progressi.”  
Parla prima di pentirsene, Hermione; parla e la sua voce suona sicura. Draco, invece, sussulta come per la puntura di una vespa.  
“Non chiedermi cosa faccia qui: potrei domandarti altrettanto.”  
Il cuore si esibisce in una teoria di capriole, ma l’orgoglio è una rete invincibile, se solo te lo concedi – e in questo momento sì, Hermione è quasi orgogliosa di se stessa.  
Malfoy spiega le labbra in un sorriso che trasuda disprezzo. I suoi occhi, tuttavia, sono colmi di un’incertezza vulnerata ed eloquente.  
  
 _Avevi ragione tu: non sei tuo padre._  
Lucius disprezza prima di tutto con lo sguardo.  
  
“Pensavo che avessi capito.”  
“Capito cosa?”  
Draco rinfodera la bacchetta e si avvicina. È un principe viziato almeno quanto ingenuo: in bocca alla leonessa si va sempre armati.  
“Non riesci a stare lontana da me? Eppure è evidente che…”  
Hermione sorride – una fierezza senza complessi. “… Che sei un coniglio? Mi avevano detto un _furetto_ , ma forse ti avevano sopravvalutato.”  
Draco annaspa. Non ha avuto un’infanzia babbana, lui. Non sa quanto possa essere duro un corpo a corpo con un bambino che ti sputa in faccia la verità.  
  
 _Dentona. Castoro. Capelli-di-stoppa._  
  
Non c’è magia che tenga.  
Non c’è veleno che non abbia già sperimentato.  
  
“Che vuoi?”  
“Solo una spiegazione. Mi accontento di questo.”  
“E a proposito di cosa?”  
Hermione stringe le labbra – un’invisibile ferita per un’altra che sanguina ancora. “Del Ballo del Ceppo.”  
Draco arretra di un passo: l’ha colpito al cuore, ma non è abbastanza.  
Non sa nemmeno se ce l’hanno un cuore, i Malfoy. Se fa male quanto il muscolo che le agonizza nel petto.  
“Non ho niente da dirti.”  
“Ero pietrificata, non sorda.”  
“Cosa cambia?”  
“È quello che ti chiedo io. Cos’è cambiato?”  
Non c’è altra luce che l’agonia di una candela. L’imbarazzo di Draco, tuttavia, non ha bisogno di evidenze.  
“Te lo ripeto: cos’è cambiato tra noi? Hai sfidato Viktor, pur…”  
“Era un rischio calcolato.”  
  
Recita o racconta la verità?  
Hermione non riesce a capirlo, perché quel che ama di lui è anche quanto glielo rende impenetrabile.  
L’odio aguzza l’ingegno e lo sguardo.  
L’amore, no: l’amore è una morbida benda.  
  
“Mi avevi giurato il contrario.”  
La voce la tradisce.  
Negli occhi chiari di Draco scintilla la soddisfazione del predatore.  
  
 _Stupida: continui a giocare il suo gioco._  
  
“Sei una Sanguesporco. Potevi arrivarci da sola.”  
Le labbra sanno di sangue e di veleno. Della dolcezza di mille baci rubati non resta più nulla.  
“Tale e quale a tuo padre… Stupida io…”  
E Draco annulla la distanza che ancora li divide per afferrarle il mento. Non c’è grazia, in quella stretta: solo la voglia di far male.  
“Stupida, sì,” ringhia: e poi la bacia.  
 _Se questo è amore, è pieno di rabbia_ , pensa Hermione, prima di stringere le dita nel pugno e colpire con tutta la sua forza.  
“Non provarci più,” articola a fatica. “Non sono una che si fa chiudere la bocca con facilità.”  
Draco lecca la traccia pastosa del sangue che gli scivola sulle labbra e le regala un’occhiata indimenticabile. _Io miro al cuore_ , dicono quegli occhi.  
Quei maledetti occhi d’argento che non sanno mentire.

***

 _Caro Sirius,_  
poiché domani morirò e a te non importa abbastanza (in caso contrario mi avresti già insegnato a conquistare Cho Chang o allontanato dalle grinfie di Piton), ho deciso di consegnarti un memoriale dei miei ultimi giorni.  
Una volta avrei condiviso i miei pensieri con Hermione e Ron, ma dei miei migliori amici, al momento, non uno sembra interessato a salvarmi la vita.  
Non Ron, che si ostina a negare l’evidenza – Hermione gli piace più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere.  
Non Hermione, che è diventata un fantasma – e di quelli inquieti.  
Dovrei imparare a cavarmela da solo, ma sei stato anche tu a insegnarmi che la magia più potente è l’amicizia, né la vigilia della seconda prova mi pare un buon momento per cambiare idea.  
È a quel che mi aspetta, soprattutto, che si lega quanto sto per dirti, perciò leggimi senza fare commenti: sarò pure un disastro con le ragazze, ma quando c’è da stanare Mangiamorte ho il fiuto di un segugio.  
  
   
Sirius solleva lo sguardo dalla pergamena e sogghigna. __  
  
Se non fosse figlio tuo, James, direi che è sangue mio.  
Sangue buono.  
  
   
È capitato una decina di giorni fa, la notte in cui, su suggerimento di Cedric, ho usato il bagno dei Prefetti per scoprire il mistero dell’uovo d’oro.  
Poiché non sono mai riuscito a entrare nelle grazie di Gazza, e quanto mi preparavo a fare non avrebbe di sicuro migliorato i nostri rapporti, ho preso le mie precauzioni: Mantello dell’Invisibilità e Mappa del Malandrino alla mano, ho abbandonato il Dormitorio intorno all’una del mattino.  
Hogwarts dormiva della grossa – almeno credevo, come poi ti dirò – e raggiungere la statua di Boris Basito è stato un gioco da ragazzi. Quanto mi aspettava oltre la porta, tuttavia…  
  
   
   
Mirtilla! ridacchia Sirius, con la nostalgia che riservi solo al passato.  
La lagnosa, _lacrimosa_ Martilla.  
Quanti secoli sono passati dai giorni in cui lo circuiva da un sifone?  
Mille anni, forse.  
Mille anni e mille illusioni fa. __  
  
  
   
Arrivo al punto: galleggiavo con gli occhi chiusi, intorpidito dal sonno e dal calore, quando, nel silenzio del bagno, è esploso il suggerimento che aspettavo.  
  
«Se fossi in te, metterei l’uovo dentro _l’acqua.»_  
  
Cavalcioni di un rubinetto, Mirtilla mi fissava quasi fossi l’ultimo modello di scarico – e tanto ti basti a immaginare il resto _._  
Tra un ammiccamento e l’altro, tuttavia, devo riconoscere che mi è stata d’aiuto: la sua discutibile propensione a spiare i bagni dei Prefetti mi ha servito la canzone dell’uovo.  
Non mi è piaciuta, se t’interessa, e non solo perché avere debiti con Mirtilla ti lega per l’eternità a un sifone con il singhiozzo.  
Se ricordo bene, faceva così:  
  
«Vieni a cercarci dove noi cantiamo,  
ché sulla terra cantar non possiamo,  
e mentre cerchi, sappi di già:  
abbiam preso ciò che ti mancherà,  
hai tempo un’ora per poter cercare  
quel che rubammo. Non esitare,  
ché tempo un’ora mala sorte avrà:  
ciò che fu preso mai ritornerà.»(1)  
  
 _Una minaccia bella e buona, per giunta acquatica._  
Mi è bastato capire questo per arrivare alle conclusioni con cui ho inaugurato la pergamena: avrai un figlioccio defunto prima di quel che credi.  
  
   
   
Sirius sospira, eppure sorride: Harry è una di quelle creature fortunate che ha ereditato solo il meglio da genitori già straordinari.  
Il coraggio di James, la lealtà di Lily. __  
  
L’umorismo, però, è il mio senz’altro.  
  
   
Poiché Mirtilla minacciava di raccontare per la duecentesima volta la storia del suo sfortunato trapasso – e non mi risulta che si possa strangolare un fantasma, anche se logorroico – ho tagliato la corda.  
Sulla Mappa del Malandrino, Gazza e Mrs. Purr erano abbastanza lontani da non darmi noia, quanto a Pix, rovesciare armature al secondo piano pareva, sul momento, occupazione più degna del perseguitare il sottoscritto. È stato allora che me ne sono accorto: Pix non era la sola cosa in movimento, ma c’era un puntino che volteggiava dalle parti dell’ufficio di Piton.  
Se fosse stato il mio persecutore ufficiale, l’avrei capito, ma il nome che ho letto era… Bartemius Crouch.  
Sonnambulismo? Eccesso di zelo? Avrei potuto accettarlo, se il signor Crouch non avesse fatto sapere a chiunque d’essere troppo malato persino per lavorare. Anche a non voler sentire puzza di bruciato, quello sembrava un incendio in piena regola, sicché ho deciso di controllare di persona.  
E se pensi che abbia fatto una delle mie solite idiozie, pensa che tu avresti combinato di peggio.  
  
   
   
Altroché, Harry. Altroché.  
  
   
   
Da quel che Percy si è sentito in dovere di raccontare a chiunque, il suo capo è una persona tanto rigorosa da lucidare persino la bacchetta dopo ogni uso: noioso e maniaco, insomma, forse sì, ma di sicuro non il tipo da intrufolarsi di notte negli appartamenti altrui.  
Ero ormai determinato a stargli dietro, quando sono caduto nel tranello del solito gradino e l’uovo mi è sfuggito di mano. Detesto ammetterlo, ma se Gazza non fosse più stupido che cattivo, qualcuno _mi avrebbe già giustiziato (e potrei dare la colpa solo al sottoscritto)._  
I suoi schiamazzi belluini, infatti, hanno richiamato sulla scena proprio l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto peggiorare la mia situazione: Severus Piton.  
Con un camicione color topo morto e la solita faccia da becchino, era il ritratto della Scalogna Nera, credi a me.  
  
   
   
Oh, sì: la biancheria di Moccious è una delle oscure leggende di Hogwarts, Harry.  
  
   
   
Non potendo ridere, ho pensato che ascoltare fosse una valida alternativa al rodermi a sangue le unghie, e questo è quanto sono riuscito a decifrare dei loro grugniti:  
  
«Gazza? Che cosa succede?»  
«È Pix, professore: ha gettato quest’uovo giù dalle scale.»  
«Pix? Ma Pix non sarebbe potuto entrare nel mio ufficio...»  
«Quest’uovo era nel suo ufficio, professore?»  
«Certo che no. Ho sentito dei colpi e degli ululati...»  
«Sì, professore, era l’uovo...»  
«... Stavo venendo a vedere...»  
«... L’ha tirato Pix, professore...»  
«... e quando sono passato davanti al mio ufficio, ho visto che le torce erano accese e lo sportello di un armadio era aperto! Qualcuno ci ha frugato dentro!»  
«Ma Pix non poteva...»  
«Lo so che non poteva, Gazza! Sigillo il mio ufficio con un incantesimo che solo un mago potrebbe spezzare! Voglio che tu venga ad aiutarmi a cercare l’intruso.» (2)  
 __  
  
Un intruso, come ormai avrai capito, che solo il possessore della Mappa del Malandrino poteva intercettare.  
Che fare, a quel punto? Sfilarmi il mantello e darmi in pasto a Piton o dimenticare quanto avevo visto?  
A liberarmi dal dubbio, tuttavia, è arrivato Moody, che ha liquidato la mia Nemesi con un paio di battute e, soprattutto, salvato il sottoscritto.  
Malocchio è un personaggio inquietante, ma non si può certo dire che non abbia le sue ragioni: sta capitando qualcosa di strano a Hogwarts e un Auror della sua esperienza se n’è accorto di sicuro.  
Ha promesso di non raccontare nulla della mia scappatella notturna in cambio della Mappa del Malandrino: l’ha domandata in prestito per qualche tempo e mi è parso corretto assecondarlo.  
Io, al momento, ho altri problemi.  
Sai per caso come si respira sott’acqua?  
  
   
   
   
Algabranchia _, zuccone che non sei altro… E come diavolo ti è saltato in mente di consegnare a un estraneo proprio_ quella _Mappa?_

***

**_24.02.1995_ ** _, Hogwarts – Lago nero._

Il secondo a riemergere è stato Viktor, salutato dall’euforia di Durmstrang: muso di squalo e cuor di leone, ha sconfitto i tritoni in un tempo ridicolo.  
“È davvero grande,” mormora Aaron Sieger, con la soddisfazione del gregario che vede il leader confermarsi tale. E quello è, Viktor: uno Czar.  
Draco Malfoy, invece, non prova niente, se non i morsi selvaggi di un’emozione che brucia come veleno: la gelosia.  
Non è riuscito a resisterle, ma la voglia di lei è una sete senza requie; la nostalgia di quegli occhi, una vite nel cuore.  
Hermione tossisce e trema tra le braccia di Viktor.  
Quando la bocca del campione sfiora la sua, sorride di un languore estenuato e grato.  
Draco stringe i denti e abbassa lo sguardo: non è un buon perdente nemmeno quando deve.  
  
Forse sporcare il sangue non è un crimine che valga la felicità.  
Forse è vero che somiglia a Lucius: per amore, sa solo far male.

***

_**03.03.1995** , Hogwarts – Sala grande._

_È un ragazzo fuori dal comune, eppure è un ragazzo che vive tutti i consueti tormenti dell’adolescenza. Privato degli affetti fin dalla tragica fine dei suoi genitori, Harry Potter, quattordici anni, credeva di aver trovato conforto nella sua fidanzata ufficiale a Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Babbana di nascita. Certo non poteva immaginare che ben presto avrebbe dovuto subire un altro grande dolore in una vita già costellata di gravi perdite personali._  
Hermione Granger, una ragazza bruttina ma ambiziosa, sembra aver sviluppato un’inclinazione per i maghi celebri che Harry da solo non riesce a soddisfare. Fin dall’arrivo a Hogwarts di Viktor Krum, Cercatore della Nazionale Bulgara ed eroe della scorsa Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, Hermione Granger gioca con i sentimenti di entrambi. Krum, innamorato cotto dell’ambigua ragazza, l’ha già invitata a fargli visita in Bulgaria durante le vacanze estive, e ripete: «Non ho mai provato niente di simile per nessun’altra».  
Potrebbero, tuttavia, non essere state le dubbie attrattive naturali di Hermione Granger a catturare l’interesse di questi sventurati ragazzi.  
«È proprio brutta» dichiara Pansy Parkinson, una graziosa, vivace ragazza del quarto anno, «ma è probabile che abbia preparato un Filtro d’Amore, è piuttosto sveglia. Credo proprio che ci sia riuscita così».  
I Filtri d’Amore naturalmente sono proibiti a Hogwarts, e senz’alcun dubbio Albus Silente vorrà indagare su queste accuse. Nel frattempo, i sostenitori di Harry Potter devono augurarsi che la prossima volta egli affidi il suo cuore a una candidata più meritevole. (3)  
  
   
   
“Ti ha chiesto _cosa_?”  
  
Harry sogghigna.  
Hermione fissa con odio la Parkinson e restituisce al mittente il _Settimanale delle Streghe_.  
  
“Finiscila, Ron. Sei patetico.”  
“Ah, e così sarei io…”  
  
È un rapido frullar d’ali, a interrompere la rassicurante schermaglia, e una pergamena che sa di muschio e polvere.  
 _Sirius_ , pensa Harry, e non resta deluso.  
  
   
 _Trovati allo steccato alla fine della strada che esce da Hogsmeade (dopo Mondomago) sabato pomeriggio alle due. Porta tutto il cibo che puoi._ (4)  
  
   
 **Note:** (1), (2), (3), (4) Estratti dall’originale _Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco_ , Salani Editore.


	44. Mémoires d'outre-tombe

_Višegrad, 02.03.1995_

__

__

_Vi scrivo, padre, e queste sono le memorie di un morto, perché non so se vedrò un altro tramonto e l’alba è così lontana che nemmeno il pensiero l’accarezza.  
Non rispetto le regole, non rifinisco l’intestazione: non è così che avete educato l’erede del vostro nome, ma è così che morirò.  
La guerra cancella tutto, padre.  
Cancella il sangue e il suo valore.  
Cancella i colori.  
Dojna dice che a Višegrad il cielo sbiadiva dal viola al rosa e che la Drina era una vena d’oro.  
La Drina ne ha inghiottito Milan, il fratello, e nelle sue acque ho visto svanire Branko e Goran e Pero.  
La caccia ai bosniaci si è aperta ed è caccia vera.  
Penso ai giorni di Durmstrang, al bianco e al nero che mi ha allevato.  
Penso agli scherzi feroci che Klaus ed io facevamo al piccolo Florian, quando ci sentivamo i padroni del mondo.  
Dojna dice che la vita era bella qui, confine sospeso tra due mondi; che due lingue e due fedi facevano solo più bello l’amore.  
Dojna ne parla con occhi pieni di speranza, poi imbraccia il kalashnikov e torna a essere solo uno sniper bosniaco: un cane sciolto che abbatte i lupi di Karadžić e Mladić.  
Dojna è una Babbana ed è la mia donna, padre. Della vita che avevo, della sposa che mi era stata promessa, non resta più niente.  
Oggi, più che mai, so che la fede in cui sono stato cresciuto è la stessa che ha fatto impazzire il mondo.  
Oggi so che i Babbani sono migliori di noi, perché le loro guerre sono sangue e fango e merda, non un igienico lampo verde.  
Rinunciare alla magia vuol dire sporcarsi le mani. Quando l’ho fatto, padre, ho compreso che della vita non sapevo niente.  
È successo a Sarajevo: è lì che ho perso tutto. Ho perso mio fratello, la mia identità, la mia bandiera.  
È lì che ho trovato la guerra vera o che la guerra ha trovato me.  
Se tornerò mai a casa, padre, non sarò chi ricordate: Kaspar Von Kessel è già morto mille volte.  
_

__

_Višegrad, 03.03.1995_

__

__

_Li hanno allineati lungo il costone del ponte. È un ponte famoso, sapete? È un ponte bellissimo.  
C’erano vecchi e bambini. Le donne le hanno lasciate per ultime.  
Un bambino piangeva: l’hanno colpito così forte da sfondargli la testa. Si è sgranato come un fiore, padre, ed io non ho potuto fare niente, perché ero troppo distante per sparare.  
Slobo mi chiama _ Zwei Zigaretten _. Dice che non ho bisogno della terza, per far saltare una testa.  
È una superstizione da cecchini: non si fuma al buio e non si usa mai lo stesso fiammifero. Il perché me l’ha insegnato Dojna, una notte in cui eravamo di guardia al ponte. Nell’oscurità, all’improvviso, si è accesa una brace monocola. L’ho vista imbracciare l’AK-47 e aspettare.  
Alla seconda fiammella, ha aggiustato la mira.  
Alla terza ha sparato.  
Dopo lo sparo, la brace si è spenta.  
“È stato Milan,” mi ha detto. “È lui che mi ha insegnato a usare il kalashnikov.”  
Dojna ha ventitré anni, ma qui sono quasi tre secoli. Ha gli occhi verdi e i capelli neri. L’hanno stuprata in dodici: dodici serbi gliel’hanno messo dentro, finché non ha smesso del tutto di urlare.  
Ha avuto un figlio, che è nato morto.  
“Era inevitabile,” mi ha confessato. “Di vivo, qui intorno, non c’è più niente.”  
L’ho incontrata a Sarajevo, dove mi sono perduto, padre.  
Ho trovato lei e ho fatto la mia scelta._

__

__

_Višegrad, 04.03.1995_

_Il fronte si è spostato a Tuzla.  
Le notizie corrono lente, dove il mondo è finito e la Storia è alla deriva, ma sono veloce io, nel cielo sgombro.  
Non sono riuscito ad avvicinarmi, perché era in corso un bombardamento.  
Le forze dell’Onu e della Nato non reagiscono: usano le parole e le promesse, quando serve una scelta di campo. Io l’ho fatta.  
Sono un disertore, padre? No, sono un uomo.  
A Sarajevo ho visto sniper sparare a donne indifese che facevano la fila per il pane.  
Ho visto i nostri connazionali arricchirsi, perché il marco è la valuta che pesa di più.  
Ho capito che Voldemort non è un corpo, né uno spazio fisico, perché il Male ha ormai avvelenato tutto.  
Si è preso anche me, padre.  
Ho buttato via la bacchetta e_

_(Più tardi)_

__

__

_ho avuto in cambio un fucile. È stato un processo lento, come capita solo alle infezioni: poco alla volta, l’abitudine ai Babbani ha vinto la diffidenza del sangue.  
Quando abbandoni la magia, quando sei costretto a farlo, perché attorno a te hai solo uomini, ti accorgi che il mondo ha colori diversi da quelli che hai sempre visto. Che la vita non è facile. Che il sangue è quello che trovi accanto a un bambino bianco come carta, con una rosa nel petto.  
Un sangue che è rosso per tutti.  
Penso al nonno, all’orgoglio con cui parlava di noi, i più puri e i più rari tra tutti i Purosangue, e penso a mia madre, al coraggio con cui ha accolto Florian, pur sapendo che l’avrebbe consumata.  
Ci avete mai riflettuto, padre?  
Quella della nostra famiglia è una storia di sangue diviso, come la terra in cui vivo e combatto.  
È, soprattutto, una grande storia d’amore, dalla morale sorprendente: la vita ha un solo colore.  
Maghi, Babbani, Sanguepuro o Sanguesporco, siamo fratelli e uguali anche quando ci ammazziamo. E allora, se devo diventare un assassino, voglio uccidere come un uomo, per sentire la responsabilità di un errore senza ritorno.  
Prima della guerra, Dojna voleva diventare giornalista.  
Studiava all’Università di Sarajevo e imparava la mia lingua. Dice che vuole fare l’amore in tedesco, perché è la voce del _ prima _: è tutto quello che ha salvato dalle macerie di una vita da buttare.  
Ed io, padre? Io cosa ho salvato?  
Quando riabbraccerete Florian, insegnategli a voler bene. L’odio e il sospetto non valgono i suoi anni e la sua intelligenza.  
Non valevano i miei, ma l’ho scoperto tardi._

__

_Srebrenica, 02.03.1995_

__

__

_Padre onorato,  
vi scrivo dall’enclave di Srebrenica, dove, al termine di una marcia sfiancante, siamo arrivati ieri notte. Abbiamo attraversato a piedi un’autentica polveriera, come i cetnici degli anni Quaranta. L’abbiamo fatto per evitare nuovi scontri e per respirare l’odore della notte, anziché quello del sangue. Dopo la tregua invernale, la Bestia si è svegliata: solo ieri ho schiantato due Warg e catturato un licantropo. Combatto per non pensare a mio fratello. Combatto e sogno solo di riportarlo a casa con me, padre.  
So di aver disatteso i miei doveri di figlio, poiché, dei diari che vi avevo promesso, non ho scritto niente, ma la piuma pesa tra le dita più di una bacchetta.  
La piuma, padre, e il demone che i Babbani chiamano _ anima _. Ho perduto Kaspar, padre, e non so perdonarmelo. Se fossi stato più attento, se mi fossi affidato all’istinto, forse avrei potuto prevedere quel che è capitato. Avremmo combattuto e non posso dire che l’avrei sconfitto, perché voi sapete quanto forte e capace sia mio fratello, ma avrei avuto la consolazione dell’azione. Invece mi è toccata la parte ingrata dello spettatore inerte: non è tornato da Markale. Non l’abbiamo più trovato.  
Ho battuto tutta Sarajevo per cinque giorni. I colpi dei cecchini sibilavano ovunque, ma non sono mai stato colpito: la morte era già in me.  
Se l’avessi trovato riverso in terra, padre, forse avrei potuto accettarlo; se fosse stato ferito o mutilato o ridotto in fin di vita, avrei potuto vendicarlo. L’assenza, invece, è un vuoto incolmabile, che lascia spazio solo al rimpianto e alla nostalgia.  
Anche il colonnello O’ Donnell ha accusato il colpo, poiché eravamo allievi suoi, dunque figli. Dai giorni della Krajina, tuttavia, ho capito che i soldati hanno un solo genitore: madre guerra.  
La notte è spaventosa, qui, sapete? Non c’è più elettricità, il gas scarseggia e la benzina è un bene di lusso. Accanto ai soldati Babbani batto i villaggi, per garantire la sopravvivenza a questa povera gente. Sono rimasti quasi solo vecchi e bambini. Le donne – le poche che incontri – hanno occhi da belva ferita e ti si spogliano davanti.  
Kolja Van Beek, del comando olandese, mi ha detto che i cetnici praticano lo stupro etnico e che non risparmiano nessuna sopra i dodici anni. Chi fa resistenza, non lo racconta.  
Le bambine di tredici anni si rasano a zero e si fingono ragazzi. Qualcuna, invece, si pittura la bocca e ti sorride come una consumata puttana.  
_

Cento marchi, bel soldato. Sono ancora vergine.  


_È questo che ha fatto impazzire Kaspar?  
Sono stati quegli occhi?  
Quella dignità oltraggiata?  
Non lo so, ma non mi arrendo: voglio ritrovarlo, padre.  
Trovarlo, portarlo a casa e costringerlo a combattere la guerra che ci aspetta.  
I Babbani possono fare a meno dei fattucchieri, ma se c’è l’ombra del Signore Oscuro dietro quello che vedo, la tempesta che sta per abbattersi su di noi – su tutti noi – potrebbe cancellarci per sempre. Ed io no, padre: io voglio vivere.  
Vostro Klaus Von Kessel._

__

_Višegrad, 14.03.1995_

_L’hanno ammazzata.  
Mi ha lasciato mentre dormivo, per comprare il pane.  
Mi ha lasciato il suo profumo, senza che potessi dirle addio o raccontarle chi ero e quanto pericoloso fosse il mio sangue.  
Mi sono svegliato ed ero solo: quell’evidenza è diventata un sospetto buono a divorare tutto il mio coraggio.  
Ho preso il kalashnikov e sono uscito: l’alba di Višegrad era quella che Dojna mi aveva raccontato, ma lei non c’era. Non era al mio fianco. Non era da nessuna parte. Poi ho sentito lo schianto e le urla e ho capito che il silenzio era la coperta sotto la quale le tigri di Arkan si preparavano a colpire.  
L’hanno ammazzata sul ponte – il nostro ponte.  
Uno straccio dagli occhi pallidi.  
Non sono riuscito a toccarla, perché non volevo il suo sangue nelle mie mani. Non potevo sopportarlo.  
Ho pensato a voi, padre: al giorno in cui nostra madre è morta.  
Siete stato voi, vero, ad assisterla? Voi avete lottato con l’emorragia e voi vi siete bagnato della poca vita che le restava.  
Ora comprendo il vostro riserbo e la vostra freddezza; ora so perché non ci avete più abbracciato: non volevate che a contaminarci fossero le mani di un assassino.  
È così che mi sento io, ultimo vivo in una città di morti. Una città che mi era estranea e che ora mi appartiene, perché si è presa Dojna. Si è presa tutto.  
Vado a nord, incontro ai cetnici.  
Vado a morire e queste sono le mie ultime parole. Le rivolgo a voi, ai miei fratelli, a Margaretha.  
Non ditele che l’ho tradita, perché, a mio modo, ho amato anche lei. Solo che non conoscevo la vita, né l’amore. Non immaginavo che fosse così potente e velenoso.  
Vi ho deluso, padre, e non lo meritate, perché da voi ho imparato la lezione più importante: la fedeltà al cuore. Quando vedrò mia madre, le racconterò quanto l’avete amata.  
Che il suo sorriso vi protegga tutti.  
Kaspar_

_P.S. Questo è l’ultimo ricordo felice che ho diviso con mio fratello. Restituiteglielo: saprà cosa farne._

__

__

__

__

_Agenzia Reuters, 21 marzo 1995_

_Su Tuzla le bombe tornano a seminare la morte. Nelle prime ore di ieri l’esercito musulmano ha sferrato un attacco contro le forze serbo-bosniache che hanno risposto con una pesante offensiva, la più grave violazione del cessate il fuoco entrato in vigore in Bosnia dall’inizio di gennaio.  
Stando a notizie non confermate, le vittime potrebbero essere fra le cinquanta e le duecento. Secondo fonti delle Nazioni Unite, la situazione è tanto allarmante da far temere che la tregua - la cui scadenza è fissata per il prossimo primo maggio - possa essere definitivamente dimenticata dalle parti in guerra.  
Gli scontri sono esplosi prima dell’alba sulle colline di Majevica, a est di Tuzla, città controllata dalle forze governative, poi sul monte Vlasic, un picco in mano ai serbo-bosniaci, nei pressi della città di Travnik, nella parte centrale della Bosnia e infine a nord, nel corridoio di Posavina.  
A Tuzla, una delle sei zone sotto la protezione dell’Onu, diverse bombe hanno centrato una caserma delle forze governative uccidendo almeno trenta soldati. Altri ottanta sono rimasti feriti. Secondo l’Unprofor, il bombardamento sarebbe stato conseguenza di un attacco sferrato dai musulmani contro i serbo-bosniaci nella parte orientale della città. Più di duecento persone sono state ricoverate nell’ospedale civico. Vittime anche fra i civili. L’Unprofor ha contato fra i quattrocento e i cinquecento colpi di artiglieria pesante a Majevica, a est di Tuzla, e ha registrato lo spostamento di almeno duemila soldati bosniaci.  
«Tutto fa pensare che i governativi abbiano sferrato un’offensiva in grande stile nella regione» ha dichiarato Gary Coward, portavoce dei caschi blu. Molti colpi di artiglieria pesante sono stati uditi ieri mattina anche nel corridoio di Posavina, la zona cioè che permette ai serbi di tenere in collegamento i loro territori occidentali con quelli orientali, e a Travnik nel centro della Bosnia.  
Si spara anche in Croazia.  
Le truppe di Zagabria hanno attaccato domenica una pattuglia dell’Onu presso la ‘linea del fronte’ della Krajina (territorio geograficamente della Croazia, ma controllato da secessionisti serbi), ferendo un casco blu canadese. Lo ha reso noto ieri il quartiere generale Unprofor di Zagabria.  
L’attacco - secondo l’Unprofor - è stato «deliberato». La pattuglia dei caschi blu stava pattugliando la zona, all’interno della Krajina, quando un’unità croata - a circa trecento metri di là dalla ‘linea del fronte’ - ha aperto il fuoco e ha intensificato i tiri mentre i soldati dell’Onu si ritiravano.  
L’Unprofor ieri mattina ha inviato una nota di protesta al governo croato.  
A Sarajevo sei persone sono state ferite dai cecchini. Fra queste un’anziana donna ricoverata in ospedale in gravi condizioni dopo essere stata colpita nel quartiere di Dobrinja.  
Questa recrudescenza dei combattimenti, unita allo scarso successo delle iniziative diplomatiche fanno temere agli osservatori che con la fine dell’inverno la situazione possa precipitare riaccendendo il conflitto in tutta la Bosnia. Un portavoce dell’inviato delle Nazioni Unite in Bosnia Yasushi Akashi ha cercato di gettare acqua sul fuoco riconoscendo che le notizie provenienti da Travnik e Tuzla «sono allarmanti, ma non autorizzano a trarre conclusioni troppo drastiche sul futuro della tregua». Ma altre fonti diplomatiche danno per inevitabile il precipitare del conflitto: «Solo un più incisivo intervento internazionale potrebbe riaccendere la speranza. Per il momento, però, nessuna delle iniziative partite dopo gennaio ha avuto successo, così non deve sorprendere il fatto che abbiano ricominciato a farsi sentire le armi».  
Gli ultimi sviluppi della situazione e il futuro della missione Unprofor in Croazia sono stati discussi ieri a Belgrado dal co-presidente della Conferenza internazionale di pace Thorvald Stoltenberg con il presidente serbo Slobodan Milošević.  
Gli stessi temi – ha detto Radio Belgrado – sono stati anche al centro di un colloquio, nel pomeriggio, tra Stoltenberg e il leader dei serbi della Krajina Milan Martić_ (1).

_Sarajevo, 23.03.1995_

_Ritrovato Kaspar.  
Condizioni disperate.  
Siamo all’ospedale Kosevo. Colonnello O’ Donnell autorizza visita.  
Rivolgersi Ambasciata Sarajevo._

 

***

Von Humboldt solleva lo sguardo.  
Von Kessel tace.  
“Andate e non guardatevi alle spalle. Ho buoni contatti con il Ministero Babbano e sarà un piacere usarli per voi.”  
Axel s’inchina.  
“Non siate troppo severo: i figli sono foglie; prima o poi, abbandonano tutti il ramo che li ha nutriti.”  
Von Kessel annuisce, il cuore altrove: quando il falco di Florian raggiunge Lübeck, è già a Sarajevo, né leggerà mai quanto gli è destinato.

 

È un quadrato di pergamena, stracciato ai bordi, per tre parole.

 

_Rette mich, Vati.  
Aiutami, papà.  
_

 

Finisce bruciato in volo, dalle parti di Zenica, con il piumato messaggero.  
È la prima volta che Florian non usa il _Sie_ e chiede aiuto.  
Della sua voce disperata, tuttavia, restano appena cenere e fumo.  
  
  
Nota: (1) Il brano è tratto da _La Repubblica_ del 21/03/1995.


	45. Opera al bianco

_Se Kaspar non avesse disertato…_   
_Se non fosse stato ferito…_   
_Se l’istinto del sangue non avesse urlato…_   
_Se Leanor non fosse morta…_   
_Se Florian non fosse andato a Hogwarts…_   
_Se il prezzo della vita non fosse sempre un’altra vita…_   
_Se Voldemort non fosse rinato…_   
_Se…_   
  
_Quanto lunga era la lista dei se che avevano anticipato quella notte?_   
_Chino sul corpo esangue dell’ultimo nato, Axel Von Kessel aveva smesso di contare._   
_E si era maledetto._

***

Sono passati sedici giorni, ma nessuno ha raccolto la sua voce.  
Nel cielo sgombro, di un azzurro così vivo che a guardarlo ti lacrimano gli occhi, fluttuano radi nembi di cotone e qualche gufo.  
Il falco non è tornato.  
La risposta paterna è un tetro silenzio.  
  
 _Che mi aspettavo?  
_  
Florian si sporge dalla trifora.  
Potrebbe arrendersi alla gravità e consegnarsi al niente ma il coraggio della vita lo trattiene oltre il bordo.  
È un pozionista e l’Alchimia è la scienza della metamorfosi: per trasmutare, devi abbandonarti al divenire. La morte è un punto fermo.  
È un pozionista anche Piton e sua è la mano che, sospesa nel vuoto di quest’ora, lo allontana da un sacrificio che sembra obbligato.  
Forse deve fidarsi.  
Forse non ha altra scelta.  
In lontananza, l’arca di Durmstrang galleggia sulla superficie ferrosa del lago. Incontra Draco di rado e non ha il coraggio di guardarlo. Se gli raccontasse che sono condannati, loro due, avrebbe in cambio un sorriso di sfida, perché conosce solo il Voldemort del mito.  
Una notte nei suoi incubi e cercherebbe rifugio nelle braccia di _mammina_.  
  
 _E a me? A me cosa resta?  
Davvero ho pensato che mi avrebbe portato via?  
_  
Axel Von Kessel è stato come di consueto un trionfo d’eloquenza: _non lagnarti e rimedia_.  
È la regola con cui è stato cresciuto.  
Una regola che gli ha distrutto la vita.  
  
Strofina rabbioso le ciglia, mentre Hogwarts esulta e ama sotto i suoi occhi.  
Ora sa cosa odiava della Sanguesporco: la voglia di riscatto e l’ottimismo della volontà.  
Usa il passato, Florian, perché all’improvviso non sente più niente: Sanguepuro o Sanguesporco, pensa, tutti hanno più futuro di uno come lui.  
  
“Hai un messaggio da inviare?”  
  
Prima ancora d’intercettarne lo sguardo, lo sorprende il profumo di Astoria: sa di margherite e sole e miele. Sa della primavera che i suoi occhi non vedono.  
  
“No.”  
La giovane Greengrass sorride. “Nemmeno io. È una scusa per salire quassù.”  
Florian resta in silenzio, diviso tra gratitudine e irritazione: non è nello stato d’animo di sopportare una conversazione, eppure, al contempo, le è grato d’esserci.  
L’invito del vuoto, quando si è in due, diventa un sospiro flebile.  
“Non l’avrei detto.”  
“Perché?”  
“I gufi non hanno di sicuro un buon odore.”  
Astoria ride. I piccoli denti candidi somigliano a perle. È cambiata, dal loro primo incontro: pochi mesi, eppure è più donna, più sfacciata, più bella.  
È una risorsa tutta femminile: ricrearsi dalle ceneri di una delusione come fenici.  
“Di sicuro non la mia Blanchette… La verità è che da quassù…”  
“Cosa?”  
Astoria lo guarda. “Se te lo dico, mi prometti che non riderai?”  
  
 _Fino a un quarto di clessidra fa, ero sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
Non credo di averne la forza.  
_  
“Prometto.”  
“I problemi sembrano più piccoli.”  
“Forse più lontani ma piccoli… No, non direi.”  
Astoria si stringe nelle spalle. “Invece per me è così… Prendi Draco…”  
Florian sussulta.  
“Non voglio parlare male del tuo amico…”  
La sua voce è soffice. I toni non hanno più niente d’infantile.  
“È che…”  
“A Draco non sono mai piaciuta.”  
“Perché dici questo?”  
“Perché non sono stupida, anche se lo pensano tutti.”  
“Io non…”  
“Noi non ci conosciamo.”  
Florian schiude le labbra ma non c’è risposta che possa offrirle. Astoria non cerca un confidente: fissa il cielo e il suo sguardo ha le sfumature di una pervinca.  
“A me piaceva, invece… Almeno: ero sicura che fosse così.”  
“Hai cambiato idea?”  
“Sai cosa significa essere la figlia più giovane? Immaginare che qualunque cosa farai, nessuno ti prenderà in considerazione, perché chi ti ha preceduto l’ha già fatto o fatto meglio?”  
“Temo di sì.”  
“Daphne è più intelligente di me. È più bella… È persino bionda!”  
Florian sorride: non vorrebbe, ma non può farne a meno. L’adora, in questo momento, solo per come si è incuneata nelle maglie della sua solitudine.  
“Uno come Draco sembrava perfetto per lei e invece? Papà decide che tocca a me. Il giorno in cui hanno annunciato il nostro fidanzamento è stato il più bello della mia vita.”  
Astoria si concede un profondo sospiro. “È stata anche l’unica occasione in cui Draco mi abbia dedicato la sua attenzione…”  
“Se pensi ancora a quello che è successo al Ballo del Ceppo, non credo…”  
“Invece sì.” Si morde le labbra – un vezzo rabbioso. “Ma la verità è che non potevo aspettarmi niente di diverso. Guardava la Sanguesporco e sempre lei… Tutto il tempo… Lo spiavo e speravo che se ne accorgesse. Se è capitato, invece, non ha creduto di doversi giustificare. Non sono una stupida? Solo un’idiota avrebbe continuato a sperare.”  
Florian esita, poi sceglie di seguire l’istinto. “O una come te.”  
Astoria lo fissa sorpresa.  
“Vali di sicuro più di una Sanguesporco… Di quella senz’altro.”  
“Sei gentile, ma non sei obbligato a farmi un complimento.”  
“Non è una cortesia… Draco… Draco è fortunato.”  
Astoria arrossisce un poco, ma non abbassa lo sguardo. “Perché ha scelto lei, allora?”  
Florian si stringe nelle spalle. “A volte capita di fare cose stupide… Poi ti penti e ti accorgi che è troppo tardi per rimediare.”  
“A te è successo?”  
“Sì. Era quello cui stavo pensando prima che arrivassi tu.”  
“Allora ti ho disturbato.”  
  
 _No: mi hai salvato la vita.  
_  
Florian scuote il capo. “Non era importante. È successo e non penso di essere un fattucchiere abbastanza bravo da invertire il corso del tempo.”  
“Sarebbe bello, però…”  
“Sarebbe comodo. Al momento, almeno, ne avrei proprio bisogno.”  
Astoria si allontana dalla trifora, ma non abbandona il suo fianco. “Quando le ho dato lo schiaffo, mi sono sentita bene come mai prima.” Solleva lo sguardo: le brillano gli occhi ed è bellissima – uno splendore crudele e famelico. “Non guardarmi così: non mi conosci bene come credi!”  
Florian sorride. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo!”  
“È successo all’improvviso e… Daphne ha detto che una lady non l’avrebbe mai fatto, ma in quel momento ho pensato solo che… Be’: dovevo farlo io. Forse non diventerò una signora; forse nessun Purosangue vorrà saperne di me, però meritavo qualcosa di meglio del compatimento, non credi? _Povera Astoria: un castoro le ha rubato il fidanzato_. Dovunque andassi, chiunque incontrassi, c’erano solo quegli sguardi. È così che l’ho capito…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non m’importava di Draco: era il mio orgoglio che volevo vendicare.”  
“Hai un bel carattere.”  
“Forse… Forse sono solo stanca di chiedermi cosa sia degno di me.”  
“Che intendi?”  
Lo sguardo di Astoria torna a perdersi nell’immensità del cielo. “Non mi sono mai ribellata, né mai lamentata; ho obbedito ai miei genitori anche quando non ne avevo voglia, e cosa ho ottenuto? Se avessi raccontato alla mamma quello che era capitato, sai cosa avrebbe risposto? _Un Malfoy è un eccellente partito, bambina mia, perciò sopporta. Da giovane anche tuo padre era volubile e incostante, ma il compito di una lady è accogliere e perdonare. Sempre_.”  
La bocca di Astoria è un’invisibile ferita. “A queste condizioni, mi dispiace, preferirei un Babbano!”  
“Dici sul serio?”  
Astoria si volta e ride. “No, questo proprio no… Però…”  
“Però cosa?”  
“Niente… Penso che sarebbe stato bello conoscerti in un altro modo.”  
Florian abbassa lo sguardo. “Posso provare a parlare con Draco, se vuoi… È probabile che si sia già pentito.”  
“Io no e non m’importa.”  
“…”  
“Hai mai baciato una ragazza, Florian?”

***

“A questo punto, sappiamo entrambi cosa sia meglio fare.”  
Sirius si gratta il capo e annuisce. “Ho già deciso di mettere in guardia Harry: dimmi tu cosa vuoi che sappia e cosa devo tenere per me… A parte commenti sulla tua biancheria notturna, s’intende.”  
Piton lo gela con lo sguardo.  
“Non fare quella faccia: devo riuscire convincente o sbaglio?”  
“Hai ragione: un cane parlante è fenomeno che inquieta senza che si debba anche pensare a un cane che ragiona.”  
“Fingo di non averti sentito, ma solo dopo una postilla: il tuo sarcasmo è ripetitivo e monotematico.”  
“Purtroppo lavoro con materia prima scadente.”  
Sirius sospira e abbandona il giaciglio di fortuna su cui _Buck Bello_ trascorre buona parte della giornata. “Possiamo lasciare da parte le nostre divergenze per organizzare un piano di battaglia? Ho diviso con te l’illuminante pergamena di Harry, tu mi hai riferito dei timori di Silente… Sappiamo che il tempo a nostra disposizione non è illimitato, ma ne avanza abbastanza da sciogliere qualche nodo.”  
Il pozionista ha lo sguardo inquieto di chi vive nell’ombra e d’ombra si nutre. “Malocchio è l’intruso e Von Kessel me l’ha confermato, come ha confessato il furto degli ingredienti per la Polisucco.”  
“Immagino, però, che questo debba restare tra noi.”  
“Pensi bene: l’unico vantaggio che abbiamo sul falso Moody è che noi conosciamo la sua identità, mentre Barty junior crede d’essere introvabile.”  
“Un bel progresso, se ci pensi, visto che lo davano tutti per morto. Io per primo, e senza rimpianti.”  
“Un istinto da cani partorisce intuizioni che valgono altrettanto.”  
“Non ti consiglio di fare dello spirito. Se avessi sentito l’urlo che è uscito da quella cella…”  
Piton gli concede un sorriso freddissimo. “Non parlarmi di urla, non chiedermi di provare pena per chi ha avuto quanto meritava.”  
“E tu non predicare castighi giusti, _Mocciosus_ , perché…”  
Severus distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Finiamola qui: non è il passato che conta, ma il futuro. Quello del mio figlioccio su tutti. Sarà prudente permettere al falso Malocchio di avvicinarlo come ha fatto sinora? Di guadagnarsene fiducia?”  
“Finché non tenterà di fare l’eroe, credimi, nessuno morirà. Harry Potter ha l’invidiabile dono di mettere a repentaglio qualcosa che perde sempre qualcun altro. La _vita_.”  
Sirius inghiotte una replica che non migliorerebbe la tensione del confronto. È doloroso e quasi comico pensare, tuttavia, che questa loro costante oscillazione sia quanto gli ha restituito il senso della vita.  
“Sapere Barty in vita, d’altra parte, apre una serie d’interrogativi inquietanti: da quanto è in libertà? Chi ha preso il suo posto? Il padre ne è al corrente?”  
“È una domanda retorica: se Harry ha visto Barty Crouch senior, qualcosa mi dice che il vecchio ne sa abbastanza da essere preoccupato come e quanto noi.”  
Piton annuisce. “Allora perché non ha allertato Silente? Perché ha abbandonato il Ministero?”  
Sirius sospira. “Forse perché è un padre, ci hai pensato? Forse perché non può fare a meno di proteggerlo o pensare di cambiarlo, benché sia un Mangiamorte.”  
“Forse perché è uno stupido ottimista,” sibila il pozionista, ma non ha voglia di sfidarne oltre il malanimo.  
“Dovremmo anche scoprire dove tengono nascosto il vero Malocchio. Il tuo adorabile _gattino_ non ti ha detto niente?”  
“Risparmia l’ironia: Karkaroff non si scopre per niente. Von Kessel era una pedina sacrificabile, come lo è Draco Malfoy.”  
“Sai che perdita…”  
Piton non obietta, ma lo fissa come se volesse folgorarlo – e riesce quasi più minaccioso.  
“Ho capito, ho capito… Non hai intenzione di tollerare oltre la mia prorompente simpatia… Evitiamo i preamboli e passiamo al sodo: ho intenzione di raccontare a Harry qualcosa del vecchio Crouch. Se conosco il mio ragazzo, non verrà solo e, laddove, per qualche strana circostanza, manchino i soliti noti, non riuscirà comunque a tenere la bocca chiusa.”  
“… E cosa speri di ottenere?”  
“Ripulire un po’ la tua immagine, prima di tutto, e tentare di sbrogliare le trame del Ministero. Il fratello di Ron Weasley è l’assistente personale di Crouch: non mi dispiacerebbe capire quale morbo l’affligga e perché sia tanto pronto a rischiare la salute per il tuo sgabuzzino.”  
“Quanto all’affare Malocchio?”  
“Glisserò con l’eleganza di un levriero.”

***

 _Se mi fossi travestito da tacchino_ , pensa Harry, _forse avrei avuto qualche chance in più d’essere preso in considerazione_ : Sirius, infatti, impermeabile a domande e buonsenso, preferisce intrattenere prima di tutto pollo e burrobirra; di un figlioccio sospeso tra sollievo, incredulità e irritazione, si ricorda dopo una mela e un rutto sonoro.  
“Direi che è stato tutto di tuo gradimento… Dobby ne sarà entusiasta,” commenta ironico, mentre il padrino scuote la bisaccia alla ricerca di una briciola clandestina.  
“Scusa ma… Siamo fuori stagione per la torta di zucca?”  
“Sì… Direi di sì… E tu non stai rischiando la vita solo perché avevi nostalgia delle cucine di Hogwarts… Vero?”  
Sirius raccoglie un rametto e improvvisa uno stuzzicadenti. “Sarebbe una ragione più valida di quel che credi, ma no… Non è di certo per questo. E se ti sono parso vorace e greve, ti chiedo perdono, ma siamo quello che mangiamo e, negli ultimi tempi, ho inghiottito mosche e topi.”  
“Immagino… Anzi, no… Da quanto sei tornato?”  
“Da un po’…”  
“E non hai pensato che avrei preferito saperlo?”  
“L’ho pensato e ho anche dedotto che avrei fatto bene a tacere, perché non avresti resistito alla tentazione di cercarmi.”  
“Non mi sembra una pretesa eccezionale: tu sei…”  
“Tutta la tua famiglia? È proprio per questo, Harry: perché sono la tua famiglia. Un adulto responsabile ha il dovere di non mettere in pericolo se stesso e le persone che ama.”  
“Forse hai ragione… Comunque… Sono contento di vederti.”  
Sirius sorride. “Anch’io, Harry… Anch’io sono contento di poter parlare con te, una volta tanto, senza camini e pennuti di mezzo… E gli altri due? Che fine hanno fatto?”  
“Hermione ha accettato di uscire con Viktor Krum e Ron ha perso la pace… Credimi: la primavera sta facendo un brutto effetto a molti!”  
“E a te?”  
“Io che c’entro? Non leggerai forse _Il Settimanale delle Streghe_?”  
“Mi sembrava che ci fosse una ragazza…”  
“Che sta con un altro, perciò, per favore, evitiamo commenti!”  
Sirius sogghigna. “Povero Harry! James ti avrebbe dato una strigliata, altroché!”  
“Ti.prego!”  
“D’accordo, i convenevoli sono durati abbastanza a lungo. Cos’è questa storia che avresti dato a Moody la mappa?”  
“Dopo che mi ha salvato da Piton, non me la sono sentita di rifiutare.”  
“Non pensavo che sarei stato proprio io a dirtelo, ma Piton è un seccatore innocuo. Lavora per Silente, Harry, e tu ti fidi del Preside, vero?”  
“Sì, però…”  
“Credimi: Silente non è qualcuno cui si possa insegnare a discernere l’onesto dal disonesto. Sa bene come muoversi e non sbaglia un colpo. Nessuno di cui non avesse stima, potrebbe insegnare a Hogwarts. Nessuno.”  
“Resta il fatto che non può vedermi.”  
“Quella è un’eredità di famiglia, ma non conta… Importa, invece, che recuperi al più presto la mappa, perché, nel caso in cui avessi bisogno di me, non potrei altrimenti intrufolarmi a Hogwarts nemmeno come cane!”  
“È vero: apparirebbe il tuo nome.”  
“… E non sarebbe piacevole: nessun mago perbene vorrebbe avere a che fare con me.”  
“Riusciremo a dimostrare il contrario, non preoccuparti.”  
“Lo so, ma al momento giusto: un passo alla volta, Harry.”  
“Volevi dirmi questo?”  
“Non solo… Potresti chiedere a Ron se il fratello può darci una mano?”  
“Quale dei tanti?”  
“Quello che lavora con Crouch. Non sei l’unico ad aver notato qualche incongruenza nel suo atteggiamento.”  
“Lo conosci bene?”  
“Siamo vecchi amici, noi due… Chi pensi che mi abbia spedito ad Azkaban senza nemmeno l’onore di un processo?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Lascia che ti racconti una storia… Una brutta, vecchia storia…”

***

Ci sono padri che muoiono per te e padri che ti fanno morire.  
Ci sono padri eroi e padri giudici.  
Ci sono padri silenziosi: sono quelli che ti costringono a scegliere.  
Florian l’ha appena fatto.  
  
 _Sono uscito da me stesso e ho rivestito un corpo che non muore._  
  
Comincia l’opera al bianco.


	46. Io non ho paura

“Sapete a cosa andate incontro?”  
“Siete stato molto esauriente, signore.”  
“Non come avrei dovuto. Non come si conviene a…”  
“Avevate ragione voi ed io torto. Non sapevo che avrei accolto una condanna per la vita, ma ho accettato di soffrire il rischio.”  
“Siete giovane. La bilancia dell’errore pesa sempre due volte, ma avete diritto all’indulgenza.”  
“E voi? Voi ne avete ottenuta?”  
“Si. Ne ho avuta più di quel che il mio crimine meritava.”  
“Datemi una ragione per credervi.”  
“La mia vita, Florian. Una vita che non valeva il disturbo di nessuno.”  
“Così dite, eppure è stata salvata.”  
“Ora tocca a voi.”  
“No. A me tocca l’Opera.”  
“Oh, no… No...”  
“Siete stato voi a suggerirmelo. L’unico modo per mondarsi è trasmutare.”  
“Florian…”  
“Vi tradirò per tradirli, signore. Sarò il crogiolo che avvelenerà Voldemort.”  
“E se fallirete?”  
“Avrò restituito il sangue che ho rubato e l’equilibrio che la mia nascita ha turbato.”  
“Aprirete un nuovo vuoto, invece, perché il tempo non si dilata, ma la vita ha braccia infinite.”  
“Ho rifiutato quella stretta tanto tempo fa, signore, poiché sono stato avventato e stupido, proprio come avete detto.”  
“E _solo_ , Florian, ma lo comprendo adesso.”  
“Siamo tutti soli, professor Piton, quando chi amiamo smette di guardarci…”  
“…”  
“Sarò al fianco di Draco, finché la trama di Karkaroff non mi sarà chiara sino all’ultimo filo dell’ordito. È possibile che debba ricorrere ancora alla pozione Polisucco, perciò lamentatevi dei furti più che potete.”  
“Sospettano di voi.”  
“Il sospetto non vi ha mai impedito di combattere.”  
“Voi non siete me, Florian. Non pensate…”  
“Nemmeno voi mi conoscete come immaginate, professor Piton. Attendete il Rubedo.”  
“È proprio quello che temo.”  
  
 __  
Anch’io ho paura: paura di un rosso che è sangue e morte.  
Paura di una fine senza più principio.  
Paura di quel che potrei diventare, con un mostro nel cuore e una maledizione che lo rende ogni giorno più forte.  
  
Florian stringe i denti e inghiotte il sapore ferroso di una consapevolezza orribile: non gli resta molto da vivere. I silenzi di Piton hanno sempre suggerito più delle parole: sa che qualcuno teme per lui e che quella preoccupazione è genuina, ma non basta. È il figlio di Leanor Wittgenstein e da sua madre ha imparato a morire per amore.  
È un atto d’amore anche il suo: per Draco, per Astoria e per chi resterà.  
Un mondo governato da incubi non somiglia a quello per cui ha pregato mille volte – e studiato sino a perdere la ragione.  
  
Si muove circospetto, seguito da sguardi ora curiosi, ora diffidenti. Durmstrang è un organismo semplice, ma spietato e vorace: si caccia in branco o si è cacciati.  
Florian Von Kessel, però, all’ebbrezza del predatore si è sempre consegnato solo.  
Draco occupa il tavolo più estremo della biblioteca. Il sole è tramontato, inghiottito da un sudario di nubi filamentose, e a guidare i suoi passi sono le grasse candele che ravvivano l’ambiente. L’odore penetrante del sego gli ferisce l’olfatto, mentre i dettagli sfumano in ombra. Draco, tuttavia, è sempre presente al suo sguardo: un’asola dorata nelle tenebre.  
Un ossimoro, per l’oscurità che gli dorme nel cuore.  
  
“Sono qui,” dice. “Sono tornato.”  
Draco finge di non aver sentito. Florian fissa tomi di pergamena arricciata, la lacrima nera che il calamo ha lasciato su una superficie tarlata dai secoli.  
“Posso aiutarti.”  
Draco solleva il viso. I suoi occhi sono gelidi e morti.  
“Sei fuori.”  
“No, se non sono io a deciderlo.”  
  
Deve ricordare com’era Florian Von Kessel prima di Hogwarts, degli incubi, del Marchio.  
Deve risalire da salmone il fiume della vita e ricostruire la maschera che il tempo ha sbriciolato.  
I Von Kessel sono fiere: le fiere non sorridono né piangono.  
Malfoy, tuttavia, è la crudeltà del ragazzo nel sangue di un politico, mercuriale e inafferrabile come i suoi occhi pallidi.  
  
“Chi vuoi prendere in giro? Nessuno può fidarsi di te.”  
Florian gli siede davanti e lo fissa. Se Severus Piton ha detto il vero – e non ha ragione di dubitarne – i suoi pensieri sono ora un buco nero che inghiotte anche l’indiscrezione del miglior legilimens di Durmstrang.  
“Era tutto previsto,” mormora, e afferra un pesante codice in marocchino rosso. “Per chi è il veleno?”  
Draco stringe i denti.  
“Non capisci? Se puoi agire indisturbato, è perché li ho distratti! È vero, abbiamo avuto alcuni problemi, ma…”  
“Patetico…”  
Florian deglutisce a fatica. “Pensa quello che vuoi, ma è di me che si fida Piton. Se vuoi distillare una miscela che abbia effetto, dubito che potrai accedere alle sue scorte. Non come il suo nuovo protetto.”  
Si è aperta un’impercettibile crepa: riesce a vederla. È dalla crepa che muove la frana e la montagna si sgretola.  
“Karkaroff vuole la testa di Silente ed io devo portargliela.”  
Florian schiude le labbra.  
“… O Barty prenderà la mia.”  
Le ultime parole di Malfoy muoiono in un singhiozzo: trema tutto, Draco.  
Trema perché non è pazzo. Perché non ha voglia di morire.  
“Non succederà,” articola a fatica. “Preparerò io la pozione. Tu nega di avermi parlato… Qualunque cosa dicano, Draco, sono dalla tua parte.”  
  
È anche l’unico confine che gli resta, in un orizzonte pennellato di grigio.

***

“Me è molto dispiaciuto.”  
Fianco a fianco, lungo l’erta che digrada sino al lago, Hermione e Viktor contano nubi e silenzio. È uno strano modo di stare insieme, il loro; un’amicizia che sussurra al cuore senza bisogno di gridare.  
Hermione guarda le bende che ancora le avvolgono le mani e si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Chiunque avrebbe il diritto di pensare che me la sia cercata.”  
“No.”  
“Sì e tu dovresti essere il primo: di tutti i ragazzi che ho incontrato, sei senz’altro quello cui ho offerto il peggio di me.”  
Viktor sospira, poi le stringe le dita con insospettabile delicatezza. Le bacia, soprattutto, con il cuore su labbra sottili, da guerriero senza vanità.  
“Non hai colpa, se ho immaginato.”  
È un soffiato leggero, venato di malinconia. Se non avesse l’anima asciutta, Hermione piangerebbe di gioia e di sollievo, perché queste sono le parole dell’amore che ha sempre sognato, eppure mai avuto.  
  
 _Non è colpa mia, se non sono quello che tutti vedono._  
Io sono come sono.  
Un castoro triste.  
  
“Se te lo chiedo, Viktor, prometti che risponderai senza barare? Che mi dirai la verità, anche se dovesse ferirmi?”  
  
Krum annuisce con fermezza, il profilo affilato sferzato dal vento del pomeriggio.  
  
“Tu sai cosa provava Draco per me?”  
  
Viktor aggrotta le sopracciglia e sceglie con cura le parole da offrire. Hermione teme, eppure, a vincere, è ancora l’onestà, forse persino il sollievo della liberazione, perché non dovrà più nutrirsi d’ombre.  
“Desiderio,” dice Viktor, “ma senza il coraggio di volere davvero.”  
“È quello che ho sempre pensato per prima.”  
“Io no.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Io non ho paura,” mormora Krum, e cerca la sua bocca come l’ha già avuta Draco: solitaria e generosa.  
È un brivido che cola a fondo, ma non dura, perché è la prima a spezzare il contatto.  
“Non così, Viktor, non adesso. Non è rimasto abbastanza di me da valere il disturbo.”  
“Allora aspetterò.”  
“Viktor…”  
Un sorriso asimmetrico – e bello, sì, perché pieno di coraggio.  
“Dì a Harry Potter che sarò io a vincere. Il trofeo, però, resterà a Hogwarts.”  
Hermione distoglie lo sguardo. “Allora… Diglielo tu…”

***

“Dunque è deciso…”  
Lo sguardo di Barty si perde oltre la cinta dei monti che preserva il millenario mistero di Hogwars. “Belladonna per Silente e quel che resta…”  
“A noi,” mormora Karkaroff, profilo da rapace e appetiti insaziabili.  
“Al Signore Oscuro, vorrai dire…” lo contraddice, per il gusto di strappargli un brivido. Il preside di Durmstrang gli concede un sorriso untuoso.  
“Come già stabilito, mi pare ovvio.”  
“Sai che quell’incapace del figlio di Lucius è pericoloso quanto uno gnomo da giardino?”  
“Non temo il suo fallimento, non potrebbe danneggiarci in alcun caso. Un capro espiatorio ha _sempre_ la sua utilità, se ti sfugge la prima mano.”  
Barty stira le labbra: una ferita livida e feroce. “Attento a come parli.”  
Karkaroff, tuttavia, pare ignorare l’allusiva ostilità della sua replica: sbatte le palpebre, poi l’onda del panico ne deforma i lineamenti in una maschera grottesca.  
“Cos’hai visto?”  
“Qualcuno che non dovrebbe camminare tra i vivi.”  
Barty si sporge dalla merlatura. Un riso sordo, simile al ringhio di una bestia, gli invade la gola ed espugna il cielo.  
“Hai ragione… Se un giorno cammineranno i morti, non sarà questo…”

***

 _Se ne occuperà Florian._  
Dovrebbe sentire i morsi della vergogna, ma quel che prova è piuttosto sollievo: sollievo perché non è più solo e sollievo perché ha avuto senza domandare. Non ha macchiato l’invincibilità di un nome.  
Il ritorno di Florian, soprattutto, ha acuito la nostalgia per quel che erano e non saranno mai più: bambini entusiasti di un gioco spregevole e pericoloso.  
Un gioco che ora lo spaventa a morte.  
  
È a questo che pensa, quando un artiglio lo stringe al collo e lo trascina nel cuore dell’incubo.  
  
“Dove credi di andare, _cocco di casa_? È arrivato il momento della prova generale.”  
Draco boccheggia in un’aria velenosa.  
“C’è sempre un numero uno nella carriera di un assassino. Non sei contento di aver appena trovato il tuo?”  
  
Barty Crouch Senior gesticola come una marionetta disarticolata. Harry Potter nasconde a stento l’imbarazzo del testimone che mai avrebbe scelto una simile parte.  
  
“Ma quello…”  
Barty sogghigna – ed è il solito ruggito sguaiato. “Non avrai davvero creduto alla mia _generosità_? Tu dovrai solo aspettare il momento propizio per togliere di mezzo testimoni scomodi. Il vecchio è _mio_ … Me lo sono guadagnato…”  
  
 _Aspettando nel buio. Come gli scorpioni._


	47. La guerra è finita

_Eichenau, 17.05.1995  
  
Cara Margaretha,  
so che dei tuoi süßen Zwillinge non sono io quello da cui ti aspetti nuove, ma meriti da Kaspar parole che non siano pergamena e che, soprattutto, non siano filtrate da testimoni.  
Si dice che i gemelli abbiano un solo cuore, perché l’unità è un’istruzione cellulare che la pelle non può dividere. Lo fa la vita, però, mia Margaretha, ed è una ferita che non si rimargina.  
Nell’ultima missiva non ti ho confessato quanto gravi fossero le condizioni di mio fratello, perché forse ero il primo a non volerlo ammettere: le parole hanno un’ineluttabilità che spaventa. Ora che il peggio è passato, tuttavia, posso tornare all’onestà che ha sempre nutrito l’affetto di noi tre.  
Non ho dimenticato nessuno dei nostri giorni d’oro, Margaretha, anche se la mia Schmetterling ha scelto la tristezza di Kaspar.  
Mio fratello ha attraversato da solo un inferno lungo secoli, perché la guerra è una bolla in cui ogni giorno dura mille anni e non c’è pensiero felice che salvi. Ha conosciuto un gruppo di Babbani coraggiosi e disperati. Si è fatto infettare dalle ragioni di un sangue che non è il suo, ed è stato anche così che ha perduto il proprio.  
L’hanno colpito alla schiena, come osano solo i vigliacchi. I cecchini lo guardavano dall’alto, occhi come insetti in tubi di metallo. Non avrei mai smesso di cercarlo, eppure, come l’ho trovato, avrei preferito conservare il dubbio.  
Tu che ci conosci da sempre, Margaretha, che hai diviso i nostri giochi, le nostre passioni, la nostra crudeltà illusa, sai che non siamo fragili, né indifesi, né mai spaventati. Ora posso dirti che no, non ci conosci, né potevamo noi, perché davanti allo specchio di un male senza rimedio abbiamo piegato il capo.  
Io l’ho fatto e ho pianto.  
Non ricordavo il sapore delle lacrime e l’amarezza di un lago salato mi ha invaso.  
Inginocchiato accanto a mio fratello, respiravo sangue e polvere. Il mio cuore ha smesso di battere, Margaretha.  
L’ho accompagnato in ospedale, inebetito dal rimorso e dall’incredulità. Mi ha salvato l’identità che abbiamo diviso dal nostro primo giorno e che ha spogliato d’ogni significato la parola ‘solitudine’.  
La mano di Kaspar, nella mia, era fredda quasi fosse marmo. La disperazione era ruggine e il colpevole silenzio dei testimoni muti.  
A salvarlo è stato un Babbano di nemmeno trent’anni. C’era solo lui, con la sua faccia smorta e lo sguardo febbrile di chi non ha rinunciato alla partita.  
“Voglio un dottore vero,” ho gridato. Il colonnello O’Donnell non ha fatto in tempo a chiudermi la bocca, né ho registrato quanto offensive fossero le mie parole – e stupide, perché no?  
Il ragazzo si è guardato intorno e mi ha costretto a fare altrettanto. Era un carnaio.  
“Ci sono solo io. Comunque tuo fratello dovrebbe mettersi in fila persino per crepare. Oggi lo faranno in parecchi.”  
Ho aperto gli occhi e le orecchie. C’erano urla tanto forti da assordarti. C’era un esercito di morti a circondarmi, e come potevo accettare che Kaspar entrasse a farne parte?  
“Non ti preoccupare: io non voglio che accada,” ha detto. E poi ha affrontato il mio sguardo a testa alta: lui, un Babbano che ignorava tutto di me, di noi, del nostro sangue potente.  
“Nessuno dovrebbe mai specchiarsi nella faccia di un morto.”  
Ancora una volta mi sono sciolto in lacrime come un bambino, gonfio di un’irrimediabile vergogna: vergogna per quel pianto, sì, ma anche per Kaspar e per quello che avrei potuto leggere nei suoi occhi, se solo li avesse riaperti.  
Quando è arrivato nostro padre, ho capito che si sentiva come me – perduto, come me.  
Ho capito quanto ci amava, senza averlo mai detto.  
Mi ha mostrato un fascio di lettere, e c’era un Kaspar che non conoscevo, là dentro.  
C’è il Kaspar che ha scelto un sangue non suo.  
Te le affido, Margaretha, perché tu possa decidere.  
I Von Kessel sono pronti a scioglierti da ogni vincolo, se riterrai, com’è giusto, che una Himmler abbia diritto a un cuore intero e non a una vita spezzata.  
Non appena Kaspar è stato in condizione di viaggiare, ci siamo trasferiti nei pressi di München, nella tenuta che il nonno donò a nostra madre. Vorrei dirti che il clima mite gli giova, ma nessuna delle ferite davvero mortali è visibile, né mio padre potrebbe curarlo.  
Non parliamo molto, noi due, né l’abbiamo davvero mai fatto. Una volta non ne sentivamo il bisogno: ora non c’è niente da dire.  
“Mi dispiace,” ha sospirato l’altra sera, mentre lo accompagnavo in una delle sue brevi passeggiate.  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per nostro fratello,” ha aggiunto. “Per tutto quello che non gli abbiamo insegnato.”  
Non sapevo cosa dire, perché inseguiva un pensiero che mi era estraneo.  
“L’abbiamo lasciato solo, come se fosse colpa sua. Ma nessuno si salva da solo. Ora lo so.”  
Nostro padre ha deciso di partire alla volta della Scozia: Florian è a Hogwarts, ora, ma è tempo che torni a casa.  
Forse non è troppo tardi per ricominciare, Margaretha.  
Forse la guerra è finita.  
  
_ È appena cominciata, invece, ma Klaus l’ignora, come non può invece il più giovane dei Von Kessel, immobile davanti al confine tra il passato e il futuro; un’amicizia che vale forse una vita intera e il disperato bisogno di un giorno ancora.  
È stato Draco a cercarlo, questa volta, ma Florian ha temuto che fosse piuttosto il suo fantasma: un Draco tanto pallido da essere quasi trasparente, e spaventato, sì, al punto da dimenticare il sangue che porta e l’orgoglio di una razza rapace.  
“L’ha ammazzato,” ha bisbigliato al suo orecchio, là, nella biblioteca che culla le sue ultime ore.  
  
Ha visto la Sanguesporco con Krum e poi sola. Ha inghiottito il desiderio di parlarle e chiederle scusa: non era lei che odiava, ma la speranza dei suoi occhi. Poi ha rinunciato: Hermione Granger non ha bisogno del rimorso di un Von Kessel. Non gli serberebbe comunque rancore.  
  
“Chi?”  
Draco si è guardato intorno come una preda braccata. Il leopardo ha fiutato l’odore salso della paura e il ruggito di un cuore al galoppo.  
“Ho capito.”  
Si è alzato e ha recuperato la pergamena su cui, con grafia minuta ed elegante, ha firmato la propria condanna a morte: un falso veleno per Silente. Un valido pretesto per Crouch.  
Nessuno si accorge di loro, perché Hogwarts freme alla vigilia dell’ultima prova. Nessuno, tuttavia, ha chiaro quanto Florian Von Kessel il significato di quell’aggettivo. _Ultima_.  
  
 _Sarò Rubedo senza fenice. Sarò cenere.  
_  
Costeggiano la Foresta Proibita, ombre meste confuse agli studenti che vedranno un’altra estate.  
  
 _Noi, chissà? Chissà se ci arriveremo?  
_  
Draco si tormenta il pollice. L’unghia, rosa a sangue, tradisce un’imperfezione singolare per le mani di un lord.  
“Cos’è successo?”  
“Te l’ho detto: l’ha ucciso.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Il padre.”  
Legge le sue labbra, perché la voce è un soffiato troppo debole per sopravvivere al pianto.  
“Sapeva di essere stato scoperto e allora…”  
Florian vorrebbe dirgli che non può decifrare l’irrazionalità del suo balbettio, che è difficile espugnare un terrore senza coordinate, ma forse non è importante che lo sappia. Non è quello che vuole Draco, almeno, piegato in terra a vomitare bile e lacrime.  
“Non voglio, non voglio!” singhiozza. E Florian, all’improvviso, comprende perché sono sempre stati così lontani e così vicini, loro due; perché abbia scelto per fratello una creatura umorale e fragile e tanto debole da tirarti sempre a fondo.  
  
 _Perché tu hai il coraggio che mi manca: il coraggio che non possiede chi vive asciutto, come me. E sei un biancospino: pungi e fai male, ma a quel fiore si perdona tutto.  
_  
“Non sei costretto a obbedire,” sussurra. “Se non lo vorrai, nessuno morirà.”  
  
Draco fissa la terra, non i suoi occhi. Meglio così: la pozione che gli ha dato Piton ha perduto da tempo il suo potere.

***

 _Mocciosus_ consuma la rena battuta del rifugio con lente falcate circolari. La data si avvicina. Il naso di _Buch Bello_ tartufa guai – e i guai non hanno di sicuro un buon odore.  
Il _gattino_ di Piton è in caccia, ma punta il topo sbagliato: quello è _suo_ , né può lasciarglielo.  
Lo deve a James.  
Lo deve a Lily.  
Lo deve a un ragazzo chiamato Sirius Black, nei giorni in cui ancora non aveva cuore di cane.  
“Non può funzionare…”  
“Cosa?”  
“So quello che provi.”  
Un’occhiata sarcastica. Una crepa visibile in una maschera di rigida imperturbabilità.  
“Temi per quel ragazzo, come penso al mio.”  
Piton schiude le labbra, ma non gli concede la soddisfazione di una replica.  
“Scopriamo le carte, vuoi?”  
È un sospiro sconfitto, il suo, eppure carico di un disperato sollievo.  
“Siamo diventati vecchi. Ci siamo fatti la guerra e poi? E poi siamo qui, tutti e due, stracci pieni di rimpianti.”  
“Io non…”  
“Tu non puoi mentirmi. Dopo James, ero il tuo _miglior nemico_ o sbaglio?”  
Severus distoglie lo sguardo. Bello non è mai stato, ma invecchiare gli ha conferito una gravità che gli si addice. Faccia lunga da monaco, sì, ma non senza una sua dolente dignità.  
“Abbiamo buttato via una vita e sappiamo cosa significa. Adesso potremmo salvare qualcuno che ha fatto i nostri stessi errori. Ed è giusto.”  
Piton solleva lo sguardo. Sirius gli offre la mano.  
“La guerra è finita, Severus. La nostra, almeno. E non ci sono né vinti, né vincitori.”  
“Questo è presto per dirlo,” mormora l’altro, e rifiuta la stretta.  
Forse ha ragione lui. Forse è troppo presto.  
Forse, tuttavia, bisogna rubare al tempo, prima che sia lui a spogliare te.

***

_Lübeck, 20.05.1995  
  
Sarò breve, Klaus, perché conosco il peso delle parole e conosco voi due. Conosco, soprattutto, il mio cuore.  
La guerra non è finita, lo sappiamo entrambi, ma io non ho paura. Sono al vostro fianco, Klaus, come lo sono stata sempre – e no, non perché la fenice degli Himmler ben si accompagna al Thestral dei Von Kessel.  
Sebbene non abbia mai avuto alcuna attitudine al ricamo, cucirò quella ferita.  
La ferita di Kaspar e la tua.  
Te lo prometto, Klaus.  
Vi amo,  
Margaretha  
_


	48. Versager

_Quando la fine del mondo arrivò, Hermione Granger scoprì che respirava ancora._  
 _A dispetto della polvere, della paura, della delusione; malgrado quel teschio nero su pelle di luna e nembi rosso sangue, capì che era viva: finché un alito d’aria fosse passato, dunque, finché il cuore le avesse galoppato nel petto, non avrebbe chiuso gli occhi._  
 _Non avrebbe reso le armi._  
 _Non avrebbe abbandonato Draco Malfoy._

***

È un’alba umida, intrisa dell’odore grasso della terra smossa, dell’erba tagliata, del cielo alto dell’estate.  
Anche le stelle hanno un profumo, come ce l’ha il sole quando bacia la pelle. È un aroma che non puoi descrivere, solo vivere: da cane o da uomo, poco importa.  
Sirius si domanda se anche _Mocciosus_ possieda la consapevolezza della bellezza, o non l’abbia ceduta a Voldemort qualche secolo fa; si chiede se il carcere in cui languono entrambi da troppo tempo si aprirà mai, fosse solo un ridicolo pertugio di speranza.  
Piton lo precede di qualche metro, con quella sua andatura rigida da spaventapasseri, la schiena troppo dritta e lo sguardo altrove. Sirius, tuttavia, non gli chiederà mai cosa frughino i suoi occhi, perché lo sa: quelli come loro non hanno un domani da sognare, ma fanno l’amore con i mille _se_ di un privatissimo cimitero.  
  
 _Se Harry morisse…_  
  
Deglutisce a fatica, Black, e sputa fuori l’ennesimo.  
Piton si arresta e si volta. Dal fremito che intercetta sulla sua bocca, sta per parlare, forse vorrebbe persino rassicurarlo, ma inghiotte quel desiderio come una tentazione molesta.  
Non importa: a volte basta anche solo il pensiero.  
“Arrivo,” borbotta, e copre rapido la distanza che li separa. “Silente ci aspetta.”  
Piton annuisce e lo guida attraverso un vestibolo lugubre, illuminato a stento dal debole lucore delle loro bacchette. Se ha già percorso quest’ennesima, clandestina vena di Hogwarts, Sirius non ricorda, né gli pare di aver mai avvertito con altrettanta forza il peso di un’oscurità che li accerchia e urla nel silenzio di un’alba decisiva.  
È la resa dei conti: prima che la battaglia abbia inizio, i soldati salutano il generale e ne cercano la benedizione.  
  
Silente li attende al buio. Indecifrabili, i suoi occhi assorbono le prime bave di sole, ma non hanno calore. “Benvenuti,” mormora asciutto, e fissa il rapido scolorare del cielo.  
Severus non muove un muscolo. Sirius freme. _Smettere d’abbaiare non ti libera del cane_ , pensa con mesta ironia.  
“Non sappiamo dove, né il momento preciso in cui accadrà, però…”  
Piton scopre l’avambraccio. Sulla pelle nuda, il teschio ruggisce e si contorce, quasi possieda una seconda anima.  
“Sì, è già qui. _Sono_ già qui.”  
Silente china il capo, ma la luce che lo anima non è spenta, né doma. Non vuole perdere e tanto vale anche per le vite che devono proteggere.  
“Il sicario che vi è stato destinato è il figlio di Lucius Malfoy. Immagino che lo sappiate, Preside.”  
La voce di Piton suona priva di consistenza.  
  
 _Forse non ho mai capito nulla di lui, come Mocciosus non sa niente di me._  
 _Forse è vero: la vita è una cicatrice che ti s’ispessisce addosso, e prude, prude, né perdona mai._  
 _Forse devi aspettare l’ultimo giorno, per capire che siamo strati e strati di silenzio e pelle morta e maschere._  
  
“Se arriverà sino a me, saprò come accoglierlo.”  
  
Sirius schiude le labbra, ma, se da dire non c’è nulla, la bocca ti s’impastoia di silenzio.  
  
“Voi siate vigili.”  
  
È un commiato? Assediato da un sudario di nembi, il sole è una debole palla rosata.  
Quante volte l’ha aspettato da ragazzo? Quante albe erano trasgressione e scommessa?  
Eppure non l’ha mai visto così bene, come non immaginava che l’estate sapesse tanto di buono nelle mattine in cui devi scegliere se vivere o morire.  
  
“Faremo il possibile per non deluderla, Preside.”  
  
Severus lo anticipa e s’inchina. Lo imita, ma senza sentimento: la testa vuota, le palpebre strette, i pugni serrati attorno alle ultime briciole di speranza.

***

Più che dormire, ha perso conoscenza: si è spento per esaurimento, vinto da un terrore troppo acuto per i suoi nervi sfibrati.  
Draco si cerca nello specchio molato della latrina dell’arca. Ha compiuto quindici anni da un paio di settimane e ha gli occhi di un centenario: lo sguardo velato e lattiginoso di chi non ha diritto al domani.  
Immerge il capo nel catino d’acqua gelata. Tutt’intorno è silenzio.  
Florian manca da troppe clessidre; se Barty se n’è accorto, non ha creduto di dover indagare. Draco non sa se provare sollievo o terrore, perché la certezza del castigo gli morde la pelle come una tenaglia arroventata.  
L’orrore del baratro l’ha travolto come ha visto all’opera un autentico Mangiamorte: il buio nello sguardo e un’asola schiumosa di bava in luogo delle labbra; il rictus isterico dell’omicida e l’orgasmo dell’esecuzione.  
 _Uccidere il padre_ : Draco sa che non ne sarebbe mai capace, ma al sollievo della scoperta si accompagna la disperazione del corollario.  
  
 _È tardi._  
  
Voleva essere migliore di Lucius, ma non ha pensato che per farlo avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi ‘uomo’. Morirà prima, invece. Morirà bambino, forse ragazzo, ma uomo no.  
Si cerca oltre l’argento slavato dell’iride e conta macerie.  
Una vista insopportabile.  
L’avambraccio sinistro brucia da impazzire. Voldemort è tanto vicino che gli alita all’orecchio.  
  
 _Mio. Mio. Mio._  
  
Narcissa e Lucius saranno sugli spalti, ma non avrà né tempo, né modo d’abbracciarli.  
Eppure sa di non aver mai avuto tanto bisogno della mamma come in quest’ora.  
Lo sa e non se ne vergogna.  
  
“Sei sveglio?”  
  
La voce di Florian lo sorprende all’improvviso. Immobile sulla porta, Von Kessel è una macchia nera. Solo gli occhi da fiera scintillano – e la pupilla, sottile come un’unghia, non ha niente d’umano.  
  
“Tu che ne dici?”  
  
Si odia, ma non c’è rimedio: nessuno gli ha insegnato a chiedere scusa, a guardarsi alle spalle, a risalire il gran fiume delle idee, se alla foce ti aspettano le rapide dell’irrimediabile. Tutto quel che vede, quando guarda Florian, è il riflesso di un perdente.  
Il _suo_.  
Von Kessel gli porge una boccetta colma sino all’orlo di un denso liquido ambrato.  
“È il veleno che mi hai promesso?”  
“È _quel_ veleno.”  
  
Non c’è esitazione nella sua voce: forse è vero che la partita gli interessa ancora.  
  
“Seguirò la terza prova,” aggiunge, “ma resterò nei pressi della Foresta, nel caso…”  
Draco lo guarda. “Non ho intenzione di scappare. Ho una missione da compiere.”  
Florian si morde le labbra. Una piccola bolla rossastra erutta nel mezzo. Una lacrima feroce.  
“Ci sarà anche tuo padre, vero? Forse…”  
“E il _tuo_ , Florian? Quante volte ti ha difeso?”  
  
È un colpo basso, eppure voluto.  
Che legami potrà mai permettersi di salvare?  
Si muore soli e, se vincesse il Signore Oscuro, anche la vita si trasformerebbe in un affare assai solitario.

***

“Il tempo sta peggiorando.”  
Ron guarda il cielo e le indica la nuvolaglia densa e plumbea che lo invade. _È anche il colore delle mie emozioni_ , pensa Hermione, ma non ha il coraggio di confessarlo ad alta voce: non al ragazzo che ha sognato e poi dimenticato con l’infedeltà incolpevole dell’adolescenza.  
Davvero si aspettava che sarebbe stato _per sempre_? Un primo amore per tutta la vita?  
È un’illusa.  
Harry li precede accanto agli altri campioni. Salvo che la sorte non confonda il banco, non sarà una finale quanto un duello: Potter contro Krum.  
Hogwarts contro Durmstrang.  
Hermione direbbe che c’è persino qualcosa d’ideologico in quell’opporsi di poli, ma è sensibile e onesta: Viktor ha il cuore puro.  
  
 _Rispetto al mio, senz’altro._  
  
“Sei preoccupata per Harry o non sai per chi tifare?” le chiede Lavanda, con una malizia che le pare, a un tempo, crudele e sacrosanta. Al suo posto, forse farebbe altrettanto.  
  
 _Invece no, non lo pensare, perché tu non sei così meschina._  
  
Hermione stira le labbra in una smorfia spastica. “No, non ho questo problema. So molto bene chi vincerà e ne sarò orgogliosa.”  
La Brown tenta una replica, ma Ron la interrompe. “È evidente che siamo qui tutti per Harry. Solo un idiota potrebbe credere il contrario.”  
Lavanda arrossisce sino alle orecchie e finge di trovare interessante una grossa nuvola gonfia di pioggia. Lo sguardo di Hermione la accarezza con simpatia non simulata: non è peggiore di lei, eterna indecisa tra troppe bandiere.  
  
“Grazie.”  
  
Ron la guarda. Il blu di quegli occhi ha il calore e la profondità che un Malfoy non potrebbe mai darle, eppure sostituirlo è stato facile, perché persino il più mite degli agnelli subisce il fascino del lupo.  
Anche le _signorine-so-tutto_ nascondono voglie che sono buchi neri.  
  
“Non l’ho detto per te… È che ci spero.”  
Hermione china il capo e inghiotte un dispiacere grosso come un pugno.  
L’ha deluso e lo sa – li ha delusi _tutti_. Quel che è ancora peggio, tuttavia, è che ha mortificato se stessa, vestendo una parte ridicola e seminando amore nel deserto di un cuore che non le appartiene.  
  
“Sbrighiamoci, o non troveremo un posto decente nemmeno a promettere galeoni.”

***

“Dunque questa è Hogwarts…”  
Axel Von Kessel socchiude le palpebre e fissa guglie acuminate e nobili torrette. Ammira l’austerità della pietra, la maestà con cui s’incunea nel paesaggio e quasi lo modella.  
  
 _Hogwarts la giusta, la nobile, la saggia._  
 _Hogwarts madre benevola e temperata, bacchetta e non verga._  
  
Ha voluto che il freddo forgiasse i suoi bambini, come ha scolpito lui, principe dei Thestral, nobile tra i più puri.  
Non ha pensato nemmeno per un istante a quanto facile sia spezzare una spada, se la colpisci nel punto opportuno; a come confonda il grigio, se non si è avvezzi a leggerlo.  
È quel che è toccato a Kaspar. È quanto non deve capitare a Florian.  
Ha un pessimo presentimento, tuttavia: ce l’ha da quando sono partiti, loro tre, per un viaggio come a stento ricordano.  
Solo un padre e due figli.  
Un padre e un eterno rimorso.  
Kaspar cammina ancora a fatica. Tiene la testa bassa, ma i sensi troppo vigili dicono dei suoi incubi più di mille cicatrici. Non ha chiesto il suo aiuto ed è triste sapere perché: non gliel’ha mai concesso.  
Axel non ricorda i gemelli bambini, se non nell’ombra fragile del sorriso di Leanor. Quando lei se n’è andata, tuttavia, quel che gli ha lasciato era un brutto gatto urlante, zuppo del sangue sbagliato. Kaspar e Klaus avevano appena sei anni, ma il cucciolo era Florian. Non aveva abbastanza pazienza ( _amore?_ ) per tutti: li ha lasciati soli.  
Erano nani, ora sono due uomini, eppure non gli sono mai parsi tanto giovani e spaventati. Troppo giovani per la guerra che sta per esplodere.  
  
 _Ho sbagliato tutto, ma Florian ha appena cominciato a vivere. Posso rimediare. C’è ancora tempo…_  
  
Vassil Krum e la moglie Eléna, seduti nella tribuna destinata ai familiari dei campioni, li invitano con un amichevole cenno. Klaus tende il braccio al fratello per aiutarlo nell’ascesa, ma l’esitazione dell’erede dei Von Kessel non nasce dalla difficile convalescenza: bassa, all’orizzonte, si profila una nube rossastra. Axel la fissa con malcelato disgusto; pulsa come un cuore – o come un tumore – e una nausea violenta lo stringe alla gola.  
Non vede Florian da nessuna parte. Negli occhi di Lucius Malfoy, soprattutto, intercetta la stessa inquietudine.

***

“Non devo avere paura: ho il veleno, dunque non ho deluso nessuno.”  
  
Parla da solo, Draco, mentre una coltre di nembi oscura il sole e le prime gocce, tiepide come solo d’estate, lo raggiungono attraverso la verde cupola della foresta.  
Barty gli ha raccomandato d’essere circospetto e puntuale. Ha inciso, anzi, quel ‘ _mi raccomando_ ’ quasi volesse punzonarglielo nella carne.  
Il problema è che lo farebbe davvero, né proverebbe orrore o rimorso.  
  
 _Ho il veleno. Non ho nulla da temere._  
  
Mente anche a se stesso: non sa come attirare Silente e fargli inghiottire il siero, né come sottrarsi alle inevitabili conseguenze di una missione scellerata.  
Gli manca Florian, eppure è contento di ritrovarsi solo: solo con i propri incubi, che sono poi i sogni di un altro – di un mostro chiamato Voldemort.  
  
Crouch e Karkaroff lo aspettano dove stabilito: una radura paludosa, circondata da grosse pietre. Draco ne conta almeno sei; due o tre, probabilmente, sono le passaporte che occorrono loro per completare il Piano, poiché a Hogwarts non ci si smaterializza e non tutti gli incantesimi vanno a buon fine.  
“Sono arrivato,” mormora – e non sa da dove giunga la voce.  
“Questo lo vediamo,” latra Crouch. Non indossa più gli abiti di Malocchio. È finito il tempo delle maschere e dell’ombra, perché il buio sta per colare sul mondo intero.  
“E sono pronto.”  
Una risata sarcastica. “Davvero?”  
“Ho il veleno.”  
Estrae la boccetta e la mostra ai burattinai-carnefici cui si è dato per inesperienza, stupidità, paura – ma non può percorrere a ritroso il tempo e chiedere perdono. A _chi_ , poi? Per _cosa_?  
“Bevilo,” dice Barty.  
Draco lo fissa senza capire. “Come?”  
“Ti aspetta un compito importante, dunque dobbiamo sapere se possiamo fidarci di te.”  
“Ma se lo bevo…”  
Crouch scopre i denti – zanne giallastre e lustre. Umetta le labbra, come una fiera che pregusti già il pasto. “Non vuoi che ricorra alle cattive, _vero_?”  
Draco fissa il veleno e, all’improvviso, gli pare una via più comoda del futuro che lo attende; senz’altro una fine più dolce della vendetta di Barty. Di un _Crucio_ in punta di lingua.  
“Bevi, Malfoy.”  
Draco chiude gli occhi e manda giù. È un liquido caldo e dolcissimo, che sa di miele e di sole: se il buio verrà, probabilmente ricorderà una carezza.  
La notte, tuttavia, non lo ingoia. Non accade proprio _niente_.  
 _Forse_.  
  
  
  
“Come… Come l’avete capito?”  
  
Al limite della radura, Florian è un fuscello frustato da un fortunale.  
  
“Credevi sul serio d’essere il più furbo di tutti? Più furbo di _noi_ , ragazzino?”  
  
E su pelle di carta, Karkaroff firma il capitolato di condanna.  
Rosso, com’era rosso il sangue il giorno in cui si sono incatenati.  
  
  
  
  
* _Versager_ , in tedesco, vuol dire sia ‘fallito’, ‘perdente’ che ‘fallimento’, ‘sconfitta’.


	49. D'amore si muore

“Un piano interessante… Occorre che te lo riconosca, Florian: la tua stupidità non ha mancato sino in fondo di genio.”  
  
Karkaroff sorride composto, quasi compiaciuto. Se non spiassi il fondo di quegli occhi neri, crudeli e brillanti, diresti che è divertito, forse persino grato di un inaspettato diversivo. Florian, tuttavia, coglie il profumo dolciastro della collera e trema.  
Trema perché non ha mai perso del tutto la speranza di sopravvivere e trema perché sa che gli tocca invece morire disperato.  
Trema perché ha quindici anni e a quindici anni l’eroismo è un fuoco, un orizzonte ideale e non l’anticamera della fine.  
Invece ci siamo: è arrivata prima del previsto.  
Florian fissa la bacchetta di Karkaroff, perché sarà quel legno ritorto a dirigere la sinfonia della vendetta e dello scempio.  
  
“Consegnare a Draco un siero innocuo, perché potesse assolvere la sua missione e, al contempo, restare candido e innocente come una colomba… Che straordinaria prova d’amore e di lealtà…”  
  
Crouch mima un conato. Anche la sua bacchetta è bene in vista e mira al capo di Draco.  
L’interlinea non si presta a equivoci: _un passo falso e lo colpirò. Non importa quanto tu abbia rischiato per dimostrargli che non hai dimenticato un’antica catena: lo ammazzerò. Morirete insieme, anzi, stupidi cagnetti che sognavano d’essere lupi_.  
  
“Peccato… Pensavo che avrei potuto fare di te il più _efficace_ dei soldati del Signore Oscuro.”  
  
 _Efficace…  
_ Florian contrae le labbra – una smorfia carica, in eguale misura, di panico e disgusto.  
 _Efficace…_  
Gli ripugna ammettere d’averlo desiderato; d’essersi cercato nelle tenebre di un futuro colmo di sangue con l’appetito insaziabile dei predatori; di aver frugato il buio per intravedere quanto sente di non aver mai avuto: un posto nel mondo.  
Essere un Mangiamorte – vestire quella divisa al fianco di Draco – era un’assicurazione contro la solitudine. Poi è arrivato a Hogwarts, e Hogwarts ha cambiato _tutto_.  
  
Stringe i denti. Un rivolo di sudore gelato gli scorre tra le scapole.  
  
A Hogwarts Draco ha trovato l’amore e dimenticato ogni promessa. Florian ha invece incontrato un adulto in grado di leggere l’infinita tristezza del suo sguardo.  
A Hogwarts ha ricevuto il primo bacio (una musata tiepida e gentile) da una bambina che è già donna – e appartiene a un altro.  
A Hogwarts ha ucciso ed è stato ferito: un pugno di mesi e ha conosciuto la Vita come nessuno gliel’ha mai raccontata, perché spesso la metafora è più poesia che senso.  
La verità, invece, dipinge un mondo in cui la bellezza è un fiore raro che cogli a prezzo di mille ferite.  
È l’ossimoro del biancospino: la più sacra delle piante traghetta Altrove solo chi accetta le infinite cicatrici dell’esperienza.  
Florian, tuttavia, sa di non avere più nulla di sano, se non il cuore: quello, infine, è pulito. Ha chiesto perdono a Draco. Gli ha regalato una possibilità.  
Al cuore punta la bacchetta di Karkaroff, poi si flette, elastica, e individua un nuovo bersaglio.  
  
“Ora guarda con attenzione, Malfoy,” ringhia Barty. “Guarda che fine spetta ai traditori del Signore Oscuro.”  
  
Draco ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, almeno quanto il terrore ha inumidito i suoi: sono due sconfitti, stretti nelle angustie di un vicolo cieco.  
Il dolore esplode all’improvviso, gli sciabola il ventre e irradia ovunque, fulmineo e generoso. Florian annaspa, ma non ha il coraggio di guardare, perché tanto basterebbe – lo sa – a rubargli l’ultimo fiato. Gli basta l’agonia che contempla nello sguardo di Draco, l’ombra della tenerezza e della compassione che non si è mai concesso.  
Il Male è un’onda liquida e travolgente, che lo attraversa come una pioggia d’aghi e cancella _tutto_ : il brontolio di tuoni lontani, l’ansimare spezzato di Malfoy, il rumoreggiare degli studenti che assistono alla terza prova e il gorgoglio chioccio di un’orrenda ferita.  
Florian sente le ginocchia cedere e il sangue risalire la gola. Ne vomita un fiotto densissimo, quasi nero, prima di cedere alla curiosità e ispezionarsi il ventre: dalla camicia stracciata, eruttano bolle di un rosso acceso, tra barbagli di un rosa giallastro, venato di vermiglio.  
La vista degli intestini pulsanti lo colpisce con la violenza di un pugno e gli offusca la vista. Cade senza un lamento, ma il Male gli urla in testa – ed è un urlo lacerante.  
Lontano (lontanissimo) si levano i singhiozzi soffocati di Draco e la feroce risata di Crouch. Florian boccheggia e le labbra s’impiastrano di terra e sangue. Non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti e sarebbe comunque uno sforzo vano, perché non vede più.  
  
“Ora tocca a te,” sussurra Barty – o è il suo udito che si sta spegnendo. “ _Imperio_.”  
  
Tende il braccio, domandando soccorso a una bacchetta ormai inutile, ma il corpo è diventato troppo pesante, l’aria si è fatta vischiosa e la pioggia è grandine infuocata.  
  
“Come sicario non vali niente, Malfoy, ma può darsi che da marionetta tu possa avere ancora una qualche utilità…”  
  
 _Devo resistere. Non posso addormentarmi. Non adesso…_  
  
Il sangue della fiera ribolle. Se cede alla metamorfosi, il suo cuore raggiungerà i duecento battiti e l’emorragia lo ucciderà.  
Se asseconda la bestia, tuttavia, forse potrebbe…  
  
“Entrerai nel labirinto del Torneo, troverai Harry Potter e lo condurrai, vivo o morto, fino a noi. Hai sentito? Ora…”  
  
 _Sì, ho sentito abbastanza._  
  
La carne si tende e si piega e tira tira tira. Florian schiude le labbra e il suono che ne esce strappa un brivido persino ai suoi assassini: è un ruggito gorgogliante, quasi un rantolo, e sale al cielo come un’ultima preghiera.  
  
 _Se sei polvere, madre, lascia che respiri un po’ della tua forza._  
  
Quando un freddo e implacabile lampo verde fende la tenebra densa della foresta, di un grosso leopardo coperto di sangue non resta più traccia.

***

“Mi pare che Harry se la stia cavando bene…”  
  
Le parole escono a fatica, perché il ragazzo che le siede accanto è anche lo scomodo testimone di mille, imperdonabili errori. _Se così non fosse_ , pensa Hermione, _avremmo conservato almeno il fantasma di una vecchia amicizia._  
  
“D’accordo. Almeno non posso dire di non averci provato,” sospira.  
“Ce l’hai con me?”  
“No, sto parlando con Pinky, il mio elfo immaginario.”  
“Non è divertente.”  
“Non dirmelo. È da parecchio che me lo ripeto.”  
Weasley sbuffa.  
“Mi sento malissimo, Ron, perciò non peggiorare le cose.”  
La voce accusa un debole tremito. Le mani di Ron sono tiepide e madide: sfiorano le sue, ma la stretta non dura un istante.  
“Ti sei dimenticata di noi.”  
  
Fleur incespica, insediata da un paio di grosse radici.  
  
 _Forse sei la più affascinante e dotata di Beauxbatons, ma sul campo di battaglia non dureresti un’ora._  
  
“Non è come pensi… Il fatto è che… Te lo ricordi mai che sono una ragazza?”  
Ron arrossisce, ed è tanto pallido che non potrebbe nasconderlo nemmeno volendo. “Che razza di domanda…”  
“Non è una domanda qualunque, Ron, ma il problema che non vedi… Non ti rivolgeresti a Fleur con i toni che usi con me.”  
“Che c’entra Fleur?”  
  
Diggory si libera con facilità di un Tranello del Diavolo. Sarà anche il più bello dei campioni, ma non l’attira, perché l’emozione non segue la bellezza: l’anticipa.  
  
“C’entra eccome. Per te le ragazze devono essere meravigliose, fragili e un po’ sceme: io sono una rompiscatole che…”  
“… Che non capisce mai niente,” mugugna Ron, ma la sua irritazione ha una nota fragile, persino affettuosa.  
“Sì, è possibile…”  
  
Krum è alle spalle di Harry. Sulla terra è più goffo di quanto non sia in sella a una scopa, meno elegante e, forse, sicuro di sé. Non lo dirà a Ron, ma Lavanda ha quasi sfiorato il più inconfessabile dei suoi segreti: se anche vincesse Viktor, non le dispiacerebbe.  
  
“Quello che non capisco è… Insomma… Draco Malfoy!”  
Hermione china il capo e si concentra sulle proprie unghie. Le strofina l’una contro l’altra, uno _zri zri_ isterico.  
“Posso darti solo una risposta… E immagino che ti sembrerà un’idiozia.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Non mi ero accorta di quanto in profondità fosse… Di quanto sì… Avesse del padre.”  
“Ti facevo più intelligente.”  
Hermione solleva il viso. “Dovevi farmi _innamorata_ : era quello l’indizio che ti mancava.”

***

 _Siamo arrivati troppo tardi_ : è questo il pensiero che frusta Sirius Black come se lo trova davanti, e Florian è uno straccio insanguinato che l’ombra fonde quasi alla terra.  
Uno straccio che era un adolescente, poco più di un bambino.  
“L’hai trovato.”  
La voce di Piton non tradisce emozioni, ma gli tremano le mani. Il respiro di Florian Von Kessel è un rantolo appena udibile. Lo stringe a sé, obbedendo a un istinto che gli scorre nel sangue, ma che probabilmente non riuscirà ad appagare: non sarà mai padre, Sirius, come non capiterà a _Mocciosus_ ; in questi lunghi, silenziosi mesi, tuttavia, hanno lottato entrambi per il futuro di una generazione.  
“Mi occupo io del ragazzo.”  
“Non vedo perché dovrei…”  
Piton socchiude le palpebre e lo fissa con l’attenzione inquieta del serpente.  
“Perché i cani hanno un altro lavoro da fare… E dovrebbero occuparsene come si deve.”  
  
 _Azzannarti alla gola? Perché no._  
  
Eppure vince l’età e l’umanità e il buonsenso (sì, anche quello. Forse _soprattutto_ quello).  
Vince l’uomo e la consolante certezza di un legame appena nato, che forse sopravvivrà alle tenebre di una storia sbagliata.  
Severus accoglie il corpo di Florian con inaspettata delicatezza. “Chiama a raccolta tutte le creature della foresta… Che invadano il labirinto e disperdano il pubblico.”  
“Riusciremo a salvare Harry?”  
Piton non risponde: il suo sguardo muore sulla rosa purpurea che invade il ventre del ragazzo, a dispetto del bendaggio di fortuna.  
La ferita gocciola. Quel _plitch plotch_ è la clessidra di un tempo che fugge per tutti.  
Troppo in fretta.

***

 _Li ho seminati? Sono davvero tutti alle mie spalle?_  
  
Harry si arresta – il fiato corto e il cuore in gola. Il labirinto lo stringe da ogni lato, soffocante: un dedalo di verde e insidie mobili. Eppure è alla testa del gruppo, con la bacchetta ben salda in pugno.  
C’è uno strano odore nell’aria e non è la terra bagnata dalla pioggia battente. È elettricità statica e ioni e un film dolciastro, da cripta piena di rose decomposte.  
  
 _Coraggio… Il cuore del labirinto non può essere lontano._  
  
Un grugnito soffocato alla sua destra gli suggerisce di muoversi: Viktor sta guadagnando terreno e non è tipo d’arrendersi con facilità. È forse il miglior rivale che abbia mai avuto: avversario, non nemico, ed è emozionante scoprire che si può combattere senza immolarsi; vestire un altro colore, eppure stupirsi con il reciproco rispetto.  
La pioggia cade con intensità crescente. La luce, che avrebbe dovuto vestire il labirinto nell’ora meridiana, è rada e inconsistente. _Non sembra nemmeno estate_ , pensa Harry, ma non cederà alle suggestioni del clima. Andare _oltre_ , ecco cosa deve fare: solo allora apparterrà alla leggenda di Hogwarts non per il passato che gli ha sacrificato troppe vite, ma per il futuro che può costruire.  
Quando già intravede la coppa, tuttavia…

***

“Draco Malfoy? Perché quel ragazzino è nel _mio_ labirinto?”  
Ludo Bagman schiuma rabbia e pesta i piedi. Un bambino di cinque anni avrebbe più dignità, si dice Hermione, o forse non pensa a niente, perché il magico globo che consente loro di seguire i campioni in gara riflette al momento qualcuno che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere. Non _così_ , almeno.  
Zuppo d’acqua, Draco ha un aspetto miserevole. Le pupille dilatate e fisse hanno inghiottito le iridi mercuriali. Trema in modo violento, eppure procede. Ignara, la preda lucida le lenti appannate degli occhiali.  
“Quel maledetto Mangiamorte!” impreca Ginny, anticipando di poco il fratello. Ron, contratto e cereo, stringe i pugni. Bill Weasley abbandona la tribuna, seguito da Charlie. Hermione deglutisce a fatica, perché si conosce abbastanza da intuire quale scelta farà – e inorridisce.  
  
 _Com’è possibile che sia così stupida?_  
  
No, non è stupida Hermione: ha solo un cuore che trabocca dei sentimenti giusti per il ragazzo sbagliato.  
  
“Dove pensi di andare?”  
Ron le afferra il polso e stringe, senza curarsi di farle male.  
  
 _Non guardarmi così, occhi blu. Non me lo merito._  
  
Schiude le labbra, ma non trova le parole. Ron sospira. “Non da sola, però… Da sola non ti lascio.”

***

“Che vuoi, Draco?”  
Fatica a tenere la voce ferma, Harry, eppure non cede. È una questione di cuore e di orgoglio. È lealtà per i morti che tutti chiamano ‘ _eroi_ ’, ma che avrebbe voluto abbracciare almeno una volta.  
I denti di Malfoy battono così forte che riesce a sentirli. Ha paura di lui? Allora perché…  
  
“ _Expelliarmus_!”  
  
La bacchetta gli sfugge di mano e svanisce inghiottita da una delle alte siepi, ma non c’è soddisfazione sulle labbra di Draco – non un sorriso, né un ghigno. Quanto alla voce che ha scagliato l’incantesimo, un miagolio avrebbe più nerbo.  
No, non è Malfoy il nemico davvero pericoloso.  
  
“ _Lui_ non può averti, se non lo vuoi,” grida, ma Draco punta al cuore, finché una voce acuta non reclama il suo.  
  
“Aspetta! Ha ragione Harry, Draco. Nessuno può costringerti a fare del male, se…”  
  
Hermione, lorda di fango, respira a fatica. Alle sue spalle, Ron somiglia a uno spinone zuppo.  
“Credo che sia sotto la maledizione _Imperius_ ,” articola con difficoltà, lo sguardo fisso alla bacchetta di Malfoy.  
  
“Non vogliamo farti del male, Draco, te l’assicuro. Io…”  
“ _Tu_ no, forse, però io _sì_!” sibila Ron, ma la rabbia lo tradisce e il _Petrificus Totalus_ di Malfoy ne annienta l’impeto.  
  
“Per favore, Draco…”  
  
La Granger gli fa scudo ora con il proprio corpo, le braccia aperte e il petto offerto a un sicario che, sperano entrambi, non riuscirebbe mai a colpirla.  
  
“Sei più forte di quella maledizione, Draco. Non avere paura.”  
  
Due grosse lacrime scivolano lungo le guance di Malfoy. “Voi non capite,” mormora, “io devo.”  
E le dita stringono la presa sulla bacchetta.  
E le labbra si contraggono e si distendono e…  
  
 _È una C quella che sta per vomitare?_  
  
“Spostati, Hermione!”  
“No.”  
“Fallo, per piacere. Fallo o potrebbe…”  
  
Hermione, però, non smette di guardare Draco. Non è mai stata così fiera e così bella.  
  
“Vorresti davvero maledirmi?”  
  
Malfoy chiude gli occhi. I barbagli spettrali di un lampo lo accarezzano. Pelle di cera e occhi bui, è un’eco pallida dei suoi anni.  
  
“ _Accio petram_.”  
  
Il timbro di Draco è così flebile che lo avverte appena; lo schianto con cui il grosso sasso ne raggiunge il polso, sino a frantumarne l’osso, invece, è deflagrante.  
Harry vorrebbe gridare, ma la voce non lo soccorre: Malfoy si accanisce sulla mano che li minaccia, quasi avesse cessato di appartenergli, eppure la stretta non si allenta.  
La bacchetta non cade. Non smette di mirare al cuore di Hermione.  
  
“Basta, Draco! Basta!”  
  
Hermione piange, ma non si muove: tra l’amore e la lealtà, ha scelto quest’ultima.  
Ha scelto di proteggere il Prescelto e il futuro che un Caso crudele gli ha inciso sulla pelle.  
“Grazie,” singhiozza Harry, e la colpisce poi allo sterno con tutta la propria forza, finché non gli si accascia tra le braccia con la grazia di una colomba addormentata.  
  
Non c’è altra via, perché d’amore si muore e devi prima meritartelo.  
Harry _vuole_ meritarlo.  
  
“D’accordo… Ora ci siamo solo noi due.”  
“Tri*!”  
  
Viktor non sarà un conversatore brillante, ma sa di certo combattere: Malfoy evita d’un soffio un energico schiantesimo e perde la presa dalla bacchetta.  
Krum avanza alle sue spalle, come un’ombra rassicurante. Non appena gli occhi del bulgaro si accorgono di Hermione, tuttavia, un’ombra cupa ne vela lo sguardo.  
“L’ho solo stordita alla maniera dei Babbani,” dice. “O Draco l’avrebbe colpita.”  
Krum le sfiora la guancia e annuisce. “Pensa io a lui. Va bene?”  
Harry scuote il capo. “No… Se dobbiamo combattere, lo faremo insieme.”  
  
Ma quando sollevano lo sguardo, di Malfoy non c’è più traccia.

* _Tre_ in bulgaro


	50. Espiazione

**24.06.1995** , _Hogwarts – Foresta proibita._

“Perché ci avete disturbato? Come osate turbare la pace della Foresta?”  
  
La voce del centauro gli risuona in testa prima ancora che le labbra si muovano. Tra le sue braccia, invece, il cuore di Florian è sempre più lento, inconsistente il respiro.  
Non c’è più tempo. Nessuno ne ha più.  
  
“Terribili forze oscure minacciano Hogwarts, forse l’intero Mondo Magico. Chiediamo aiuto adesso perché nessuno ne soffra in futuro e in modo irrimediabile.”  
  
Sirius approva con un cenno del capo. Storna lo sguardo, perché non ha bisogno del consenso di un cane. La verità è che a volte quasi dimentica quel che sono stati, in vista di un presente che rischia di cancellarli tutti. Un presente che è già quasi adesso.  
Fiorenzo raspa la terra con l’accanimento delle anime impazienti.  
“Cosa vi aspettate che facciamo?”  
Ora è Black a prendere la parola. “Il mio figlioccio Harry e probabilmente molti altri studenti sono destinati ad avere una pessima giornata. Alcuni Mangiamorte si sono infiltrati nella scuola e hanno tutto l’interesse a restarci, per un’evocazione che temiamo abbia a che fare con Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato. La terza prova del Torneo Tremaghi è l’occasione scelta per il rito. Vorremmo una… Una collaborazione eversiva.”  
Le code di un paio di centauri spazzano l’aria con violenza. “Domandate e pretendete sulla base di semplici supposizioni? Reclamate aiuto senza sapere cosa farne?”  
Piton stringe i denti, spazientito. Una vita spesa a indossare tante maschere da dimenticare il calore della pelle non gli è servita a metabolizzare quella che è forse la lezione più importante per una spia: azzerare le emozioni, dimenticare la tristezza e il rancore e la rabbia sotterranea di chi vive all’ombra e mai trova la rassicurante solidarietà del simile.  
E Florian sta morendo tra le sue braccia.  
  
 _No, no. Lily basta per tutti…_  
  
“È chiaro che non avete compreso…” sibila. Depone con attenzione il ferito su un soffice letto di felci, prima di raggiungere un antico nemico che è al momento il solo alleato certo. “Stiamo parlando del Signore Oscuro!”  
E vorrebbe scoprirsi il braccio e mostrare loro come il Male roda la carne e scivoli dentro, infettando ogni cosa: i radi barbagli di luce, le povere emozioni di una vita che il sole ha sempre illuminato poco, seminando infinite delusioni e fiele.  
Sirius, tuttavia, lo arresta un istante prima. Il suo è un invito discreto, un estremo richiamo al buonsenso: come potrebbero reagire i centauri, se sapessero quanto oscuro è il suo cuore?  
“Veniamo in pace e portiamo la parola di Silente,” riprende Black. “Tutti abbiamo a cuore il benessere di Hogwarts e del Mondo Magico. Desiderate rendervi complici del ritorno di chi già una volta ha attentato alla nostra libertà?”

***

 **24.06.1995** , _Hogwarts._

“Florian…”  
“Was?” ( _Cosa?_ )  
“Hast du nicht gehört?” ( _Non hai sentito?_ )  
  
I primi ad accorgersene sono stati i gemelli, perché Vassil Krum l’ha travolto con un’eloquenza non inferiore alla sua fama di soldato e robusto bevitore di vodka.  
Axel Von Kessel spia di rado le mosse dei campioni: è teso, distratto e non riesce a liberarsi di un tarlo orribile. Non ha ancora individuato il più giovane dei suoi figli tra le fila di Durmstrang, né vede Draco, che da quattro anni, ormai, è abituato ad accostargli. Biondo e pallido com’è, per altro, il figlio di Lucius dovrebbe spiccare come un’asola di luce nella tetraggine delle fila del collegio.  
Invece niente – e Malfoy percorre rabbioso la tribuna, in preda a un’inquietudine dolorosamente familiare.  
  
“Padre…”  
Le dita di Kaspar gli artigliano la spalla con forza inaspettata. Klaus è già in piedi, lo sguardo fisso a una bolla sospesa che gli astanti scrutano annichiliti.  
“Non ve ne siete accorto?”  
Axel scuote il capo, la gola secca e un dolore sordo a invadergli il petto.  
Un irriconoscibile Draco minaccia il campione di Hogwarts, mentre lacrime e pioggia ne bagnano il viso.  
“Florian chiede aiuto,” ripete Kaspar – e cerca il suo braccio per rialzarsi.  
Lucius Malfoy abbandona la tribuna, mentre lady Narcissa si copre il viso.  
È una scena scomposta, eppure silenziosa. Basterebbe un urlo a spezzarne la dolorosa sacralità, ma quel grido non viene. Se ne sta incastrato in profondità, tra la gola e il cuore.  
Tra un passato da salvare e un futuro da piangere.  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
Klaus ha già raggiunto l’ingresso del labirinto. Al suo fianco, due robusti ragazzi dai capelli rossi.  
“Ho già perduto una volta, padre,” sussurra Kaspar. “Ora riconosco la voce del cuore, quando mi parla.”  
  
 _Io no, invece… Ho smesso d’ascoltarla da troppo tempo.  
Non giudicarmi, Liebe, e dammi la forza…_

***

Forse è stato il dolore a svegliarlo, forse quegli occhi così belli e così disperati; gli stessi che ha visto brillare mesi e mesi prima nella piana che ha dato avvio al sogno e poi all’incubo.  
Gli occhi di Hermione.  
Il braccio massacrato lo fa morire, ma è in petto che sanguina davvero.  
Florian si è immolato per salvarlo, ha quasi ucciso la ragazza più coraggiosa del mondo e non è comunque riuscito ad ammazzare Potter, perché il sangue ha smesso di piacergli come l’ha visto scorrere ovunque. Ed era troppo.  
Draco raggiunge la coppa, mentre il panico monta in onde sempre più ravvicinate.  
  
 _Cosa faccio? Cosa posso fare?_  
  
Un vento impetuoso spazza le nubi, ma il cielo resta una cappa plumbea, opprimente.  
  
“Eccolo!”  
  
Ancora la voce di Potter e poi, rapida, la pressione dell’implacabile bacchetta di Viktor.  
  
“Tu…”  
  
È il ringhio di una bestia, ma ne ha incontrate di peggiori: non è una fiera che possa temere. Il terrore, anzi, come follia, gli cresce dentro ed esplode in una scrosciante risata – ride, sì, perché sono tutti condannati. _Tutti_.  
“È Voldemort che ti manda, vero? È lui che…” lo incalza il Prescelto, mentre Krum lo stringe alla gola, quasi fosse un affidabile, leale mastino.  
Un cane, ecco cos’è. Un grosso cane stupido.  
Il braccio sinistro prude. Il teschio sta ridendo.  
Poco a poco, la debole eco del buonsenso svanisce, inghiottita dal sinistro latrare di una voce che gli urla in testa: _portalo da me, Draco, da bravo. Portalo da me e saprò come ricompensarti._  
 _Vuoi vendicarti di Barty?_  
 _Vuoi essere il primo dei miei soldati?_  
 _Coraggio, Draco Malfoy: mostrami quanto è puro il tuo sangue._  
  
 _Oh, sì, mio Signore. Oh, sì._  
  
“Stiamo aspettando,” ringhia Viktor, prima di accorgersi del suo sguardo. “Ma che…”  
  
 _Dolohoferio_ , pensa Draco, e lo pensa con un’intensità mai sperimentata prima; una forza che non sapeva di possedere, ma che ora, all’improvviso, scorre in ogni fibra del suo corpo.  
È il Signore Oscuro?  
  
 _Bravo, Draco, è così che ti voglio. È questo il mio bambino._  
  
Si rialza e corre, incalzato dal Prescelto.  
  
 _Aspetta… Aspetta che sia con te, piccolo mio. E solo allora…_  
  
È un attimo, un ultimo sguardo, e quando le dita di Potter sfiorano il trofeo, Malfoy ne impugna l’altro estremo.  
Ovunque lo trascinerà la passaporta, andrà bene, perché Draco Malfoy si è perduto tanto, tanto tempo fa.

***

 **24.06.1995** , _Hogwarts e cimitero di Little Hangleton._

 _Che male… Quanto fa male…_  
  
Il leopardo sbava sangue, ma non si arrende. Ha recuperato briciole d’energia e il cuore lo obbliga a spenderle: Draco è in pericolo e potrebbe morire da un momento all’altro.  
Florian non vuole compagnia all’inferno.  
L’emorragia non si arresta, tuttavia la fiera resiste meglio del ragazzo: vestirne la pelle è seguire un istinto distruttivo senza rassegnarsi alla paura – che c’è. Ce n’è tantissima.  
  
 _Verrete a prendermi, madre? Non vedo l’ora di conoscervi._  
  
Segue l’odore di Crouch sino alla radura in cui la vendetta dei Mangiamorte si è consumata. Riconosce il proprio sangue e il cerchio di pietre. Quale sarà quella giusta?  
Chiude gli occhi, si lascia cadere sul fianco e aspetta.  
  
 _Dov’è il mio bambino? Dov’è il mio gattino?_  
 _Il tuo padrone ha bisogno di carne, Florian. Non vuoi dargli un po’ di forza?_  
  
 _Non aspettavo altro_ , sospira, e lascia che la voce lo conduca, perché quanto l’ha perduto possa ora salvarlo dal senso di colpa.  
Mancano due sassi, dunque anche Karkaroff e Crouch saranno della partita. La terza passaporta, creata forse per l’abitudine alle fughe repentine e ai piani d’emergenza, giace inerte a terra.  
Florian torna ragazzo e scopre, inorridito, di avere appena la forza di piangere dal dolore. Trema come un pulcino bagnato, mentre raccoglie la pietra e la stringe sino a ulcerarsi il palmo.  
  
 _È il mio ultimo viaggio_ , pensa. Sola andata per il buio.

***

Come un sonnambulo, Draco raggiunge un enorme calderone. Harry grida disperato e si dibatte al punto che i legacci in cui l’ha stretto Codaliscia gli mozzano il fiato.  
  
“Draco! Non consegnarti a…”  
  
“Devo strapparti la lingua?” sibila Crouch, gargolla immobile accanto all’ara su cui il suo coraggio si è immolato. L’osso del padre è appena caduto: ora tocca al servo fedele.  
  
“Il mio Signore adora la carne tenera dei bambini,” squittisce Minus, che ha cuore di topo, oltre a un muso da roditore.  
Draco scruta con occhi vuoti il siero che restituirà Voldemort a nuova vita; trasognato tende il braccio già spezzato, in attesa del falcetto. Non è sua, tuttavia, la pelle che la lama incontra.  
  
“Lasciami, maledetto… Oh, lasciami, lasciami!”  
  
Dal nulla è apparsa una fiera dagli occhi scintillanti e artigli implacabili. Harry la segue ipnotizzato mentre si avventa su Minus, le fauci frementi strette attorno al polso del mago. E il sangue stilla, violentissimo, dal braccio mutilato e bagna antiche lapidi di lacrime scarlatte.  
  
“È duro a morire, allora!”  
  
Karkaroff e Barty lo abbandonano per soccorrere Codaliscia. È Crouch a recuperare il falcetto e ad abbatterlo con violenza sull’animale. Harry chiude gli occhi, mentre l’arma raggiunge al dorso la bestia una dieci cento volte, quasi volesse tranciarla a metà. Quando trova il coraggio di sollevare le palpebre, a terra c’è solo un corpo disarticolato in un lago di sangue.  
Florian Von Kessel.

***

 **25.06.1995** , _Hogwarts – Infermeria._

“… E come ne sei uscito vivo?”  
Hermione lancia a Ron un’occhiataccia, ma Weasley è affamato d’informazioni. Sono rimasti ai margini dell’avventura, loro due: nell’ora più buia di Harry, non hanno combattuto al suo fianco.  
L’infermeria di Hogwarts è quieta e silenziosa. Da lontano giunge il parlottio degli studenti che si preparano ad abbandonare la scuola.  
“È stato Draco… Alla fine è riuscito a svegliarsi e mi ha sciolto dai legacci di Minus. A quel punto la mia bacchetta si è come mossa da sola.”  
Hermione annuisce. Si è destata tra le braccia di Ron, all’uscita del labirinto. Nell’aria c’era odore di pioggia e di polvere. Tre centauri percuotevano furiosi il suolo, invitando gli spettatori ad allontanarsi.  
“Dov’è Harry?” ha sussurrato, prima di realizzare quanto fosse stupido domandarlo a chi, come lei, aveva dovuto abbandonare il campo. Ron non se l’è presa: non ha sciolto l’abbraccio, non l’ha abbandonata. Hanno aspettato ore, loro due, tra i resti di una festa mai consumata.  
Quando la prima stella è apparsa in cielo, tuttavia, anche la fiamma dell’eroe del Mondo Magico è stata restituita a Hogwarts.  
E non era solo.  
“Che storia incredibile…” mormora Ron, e abbandona il letto di Harry. “Chi avrebbe mai detto che quei due…”  
“… Fossero Mangiamorte?” gli fa eco, sarcastica, Hermione. “Non è quello che hai insinuato dal primo giorno?”  
Harry le prende la mano e l’accarezza protettivo.  
Gli occhi blu di Weasley, invece, la fissano colmi di un risentito stupore. “No: che avrebbero scelto la parte giusta.”

***

 **26.06.1995** , _Londra – Ospedale San Mungo._

“Non credo di avere abbastanza coraggio da sperimentare la cucina inglese, ma ho pensato che un po’ di tè ci avrebbe fatto bene.” Kaspar solleva lo sguardo e piega appena le labbra. “Grazie. Avrei dovuto pensarci…”  
Klaus si stringe nelle spalle, poi siede accanto al fratello sulla scomoda panca che occupano ormai da ore. “Nostro padre è con lui, vero?”  
Gli occhi di Kaspar si perdono nel liquido ambrato. “Per quanto eccellente sia la fama del San Mungo, t’illudevi davvero che sarebbe rimasto ad aspettare? Der König der Medizin ( _Il re della medicina_ ) Axel Von Kessel?”  
Klaus sorride d’istinto, ma la sua è soprattutto una smorfia piena di tristezza. “Cosa pensi che accadrà?”  
Kaspar fissa quel soffitto troppo bianco e troppo simile al futuro che li aspetta: una nebbia che non si lascia leggere. “Non lo so. Ho paura che nessuno possa dirlo.”  
Klaus china il capo. Il tè non sa di niente. La guerra si è quasi presa i suoi fratelli e l’impotenza lo schiaccia.  
“Nonno sarà qui prima di sera. Suppongo che trascinerà con sé anche zio Georg e prole.”  
“Florian è l’erede designato: pur di trovargli sangue a sufficienza, scannerebbe ogni Wittgenstein con le sue stesse mani.”  
Kaspar sogghigna. “Ce la farà, ne sono certo… È sopravvissuto a noi due, no?”  
Ride anche Klaus, o forse è solo un singhiozzo particolarmente acuto. “Chissà se riesco a estorcere qualche informazione… Mi allontano per un po’, va bene?”  
“La verità è che non riesci a stare fermo… A me puoi dirlo.”  
È terribile, eppure consolante, ma, nel velo che li ha divisi, si è come aperta una larga ferita. Ora vede di nuovo Kaspar: riconosce la sua forza e il suo coraggio. Riconosce suo fratello.  
“Sì, hai ragione. Non riesco a stare fermo.”  
Kaspar solleva il braccio destro e lo tende nella sua direzione. Trema ancora. Trema al punto che non ha più impugnato una bacchetta.  
“Non so come, né quando, ma guarirò, Klaus. Non resterò per sempre a guardare; ad aspettare che…”  
E s’interrompe, Kaspar, lo sguardo volto all’asola d’ombra in cui muore il corridoio; una nicchia discreta che qualcuno, tuttavia, riempie ora di bellezza.  
“Margaretha…”  
È passato quasi un anno dall’ultima volta in cui si sono visti; un anno da che la vita era bella, era prevedibile, bianca e nera. Il rosso no, non c’era ancora.  
I capelli castani raccolti in un’alta coda, le lunghe gambe fasciate da ruvido tessuto babbano, è il maschiaccio della loro infanzia e ancora _altro_.  
Non dice una parola, Margaretha, ma li cerca con la bocca e con le braccia, finché non sono di nuovo insieme: parte di uno stesso corpo e di un solo battito.  
“Alles wird gut ( _Andrà tutto bene_ ),” sussurra. “Ich bin da.” ( _Sono qui_ ).  
Klaus la guarda con gratitudine e quel desiderio doloroso che non lo abbandona mai, quando pensa a lei e a una scelta che l’ha visto perdente senza che potesse far nulla per opporsi.  
Margaretha cerca la sua mano, ma è agli occhi di Kaspar che chiede amore: è di troppo e abbastanza onesto da riconoscerlo.  
“D’accordo… Vado a farmi un giro.”  
E quella pietra nel petto cresce, cresce e potrebbe schiacciarlo da un momento all’altro.  
La camera in cui si decide il futuro di Florian è una bocca serrata. Il macellaio di Voldemort gli ha spezzato la schiena, quasi fosse davvero uno stupido gatto molesto. Se sopravvivrà, rischia di perdere l’uso delle gambe. Ha solo quindici anni, Florian, e l’hanno rovinato per sempre.  
Chi? _Tutti_.  
 _Siamo tutti colpevoli._  
Sospira rumorosamente e vince a fatica l’istinto di colpire qualcosa – qualunque cosa. Vuole tornare a combattere, anche se l’obiettivo lo terrorizza.  
Voldemort è tornato.  
  
“Klaus, vero?”  
  
Solleva lo sguardo. Ad apostrofarlo, un uomo dall’aspetto anonimo, se non fosse per i capelli rossi che gli coronano il capo. “Arthur Weasley. Sono il padre di Bill e Charlie e… Be’, sì… Di un bel po’ di gente.”  
Klaus gli stringe la mano. “Vi conosco. Il colonnello O’Donnell ci ha raccontato dei vostri anni a Hogwarts.”  
“Ho paura di sapere cosa possa avervi detto,” si schermisce, poi il suo sguardo si fa più attento, acuto e diretto.  
“Vi ha anche riferito dell’Ordine?”  
“Non in modo diffuso.”  
Weasley approva con un cenno del capo. “Non importa. Avrai modo d’imparare, se lo vorrai.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Siamo di nuovo in guerra, Klaus, e la stagione del reclutamento è aperta. Vuoi essere dei nostri?”

***

 **28.06.1995** , _Londra – Ospedale San Mungo._

 _Quanto sei matta, Hermione?_  
 _Quanto puoi essere idiota, scema, avventata, deficiente?_  
 _… E preoccupata, va bene? Preoccupata e innamorata e non so che farmene dei buoni consigli di nessuno._  
 _Nemmeno dei tuoi, coscienza cara._  
  
Draco è stato ricoverato al San Mungo, ma Narcissa abbandona di rado la camera del figlio, né si allontana abbastanza Lucius. Le pare quasi d’essere tornata indietro nel tempo, sino all’avventura della Camera dei Segreti: un grosso cerbero a montare la guardia e a ricordare l’inviolabilità d’ogni tesoro.  
  
 _Be’, non mi sono arresa una volta, perché dovrei farlo ora?_  
  
Ha aspettato paziente per mezza giornata che i genitori di Draco si assentassero; a quel punto ha raccolto tutto il proprio coraggio e lasciato che il cuore comandasse al cervello.  
A cosa serve pensare, se non a nutrire l’infelicità?  
Malfoy è così pallido che lo individua a stento tra le lenzuola. C’è solo un punto di colore sulla sua pelle ed è…  
“Cosa fai qui?”  
Hermione boccheggia. Non ha una vera risposta da offrire – non una, almeno, che possano raccontare le parole, perché il loro è un ordine illusorio nel caos delle emozioni.  
“Non lo so.”  
Draco stira le labbra. “Non hai mai visto un Mangiamorte tanto da vicino, vero?”  
Prova a darsi un tono e lo sanno entrambi. Quella maldestra prova di orgoglio le fa salire le lacrime agli occhi.  
Cosa resta della loro guerra?  
Solo polvere e ossa rotte.  
“Chissà…” sospira, mentre si avvicina al letto. “Harry mi ha detto cosa hai fatto.”  
Lo sguardo di Draco si perde oltre la finestra, perché non ha il coraggio d’affrontare il suo.  
“… Ma non è per questo che sono qui.”  
“Allora perché?”  
“Potevi colpirmi… E non l’hai fatto.”  
“Non farti strane idee. È solo…”  
Hermione sorride: ora lo riconosce. Ora lo vede di nuovo privo di maschere odiose, come quella notte sul limitare della Foresta proibita e in un non-luogo buono a realizzare ogni desiderio.  
“Nessuna strana idea,” mormora, e si china su di lui, finché, fronte a fronte, può leggere nel riflesso delle sue iridi d’argento. “… Forse quella giusta, una volta tanto.”  
Draco chiude gli occhi, ma la sua bocca non la respinge.  
È un bacio d’addio, eppure è dolce, finalmente.  
È dolce e amaro insieme.  
“Non mi vergogno del mio sangue, Draco… E non dovresti nemmeno tu.”  
Draco tende il braccio sano e le accarezza i capelli. Il marchio nero spicca più nitido che mai.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“A me no: finché è durata, è stato bellissimo.” E lo bacia ancora. Senza vergogna. “Però… È ora che mi svegli. In guerra voglio andarci anch’io.”  
Draco stringe le labbra e non dice nulla.  
“Testimonieremo davanti al Wizengamot. Diremo dell’ _Imperius_ e… Anche del resto.”  
“Vuoi che mi senta in debito?”  
“No: voglio che tu ti senta al sicuro.”  
  
 _Io non dimentico. Io resisto al biancospino._

***

“Vati…”  
Ogni parola somiglia a un gancio che scortica. Immaginava che il dolore possedesse infinite declinazioni, ma Florian è ormai sicuro di aver toccato il fondo.  
Il cielo, lontanissimo dal punto in cui si trova, è una minuscola macchia bianca.  
“Kannst du mich sehen, Welpe? Du bist aufgewacht?” ( _Riesci a vedermi, cucciolo? Ti sei svegliato?_ )  
Florian muove con difficoltà le dita. Riconosce la voce di Axel, ma non è il timbro che ricorda.  
“Zeit heilt alle Wunden…” ( _Il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite_ )  
  
 _Chissà se è vero, chissà?_  
  
È troppo stanco per resistere al richiamo del buio. Il Male è ovunque e la pelle grida.  
“Ich bleibe an deiner Seite. Du sollst keine Angst haben.” ( _Resto accanto a te. Non devi avere paura_ ).  
Florian vede solo ombre. “Es tut mir leid,” ( _Mi dispiace_ ) bisbiglia, perché non sa che ogni debito è stato infine rimesso.  
Ha completato l’ _opus_ ed espiato.  
Finalmente.


	51. Epilogo: L'ossimoro del biancospino

**19.07.1995** , _Londra – Wizengamot._

Quando il Wizengamot si riunisce, è facile sentirsi insetti. Sono in molti a saperlo in quella sala: vittime di un’altra tragedia, colpevoli mai pentiti, semplici curiosi fortunati.  
La Gazzetta del Profeta urla ogni giorno novità che sono memorie d’oltretomba. Azkaban è una leggenda nera e un baluardo che regge a stento l’avanzata del Male: fluisce ovunque, ormai, e fiorisce di torbidi boccioli.  
Sirius scopre di avere paura; la felicità è a un passo, ma ha perso da troppo tempo la fiducia, la voglia di credere in un futuro migliore.  
Sul banco dei testimoni siedono in tanti: c’è anche _Mocciosus_ e i suoi occhi sono mandorle d’ossidiana. Indecifrabili.  
“A cosa stai pensando?” gli chiede Harry, che salirà sullo scranno più alto solo per annunciare una nuova orribile.  
 _La notizia_ , anzi.  
La cronaca di una fine annunciata.  
Sirius stira le labbra. “Al fatto che sono una vergogna di padrino. Toccava a me comprarti un bell’abito per l’udienza, invece…”  
Harry sorride. È la prima volta che glielo vede fare da giorni. È consolante sapere che non ha dimenticato; che è ancora il suo piccolo, maldestro eroe.  
“Basta che questa storia finisca e in fretta. Non chiedo davvero altro.”  
“Ti capisco, perché provo altrettanto.”  
Un leggero brusio attraversa la folla riunita. Sirius segue ogni sguardo, anche se non ne avrebbe bisogno: conosce bene l’oggetto di tanta curiosità. Lo conosce al punto che preferisce stornare il viso.  
È Draco. Quindici anni. Mangiamorte.  
Se ha goduto della libertà sino a questo giorno disgraziato, è per il nome che porta; lo stesso, tuttavia, che sulla bilancia della giustizia potrebbe condannarlo, perché c’è già stato un Malfoy alla sbarra e non aveva un braccio al collo e uno sguardo terrorizzato.  
“Cosa gli capiterà?”  
“È difficile dirlo. Credo che tutto dipenda dalla paura dei giudici.”  
“In che senso?”  
Sirius sospira. “So per esperienza che la Giustizia maneggia una spada, non una bilancia, quando entra in conto la sopravvivenza, ed è esattamente un grosso, grossissimo problema di sopravvivenza, quello che ci aspetta. Il Signore Oscuro è tornato, e di sicuro non per farci un favore.”  
“Era sotto la maledizione _Imperius_ … L’hanno visto tutti.”  
Draco si avvia lentamente al seggio. Tutt’intorno, all’improvviso, è solo silenzio.  
“Impara una cosa, Harry… Spesso si preferisce credere solo a quello che fa comodo vedere.”

***

 **17.07.1995** , _Hogwarts_.

Dei presenti, Severus è il solo che non lo fissi con l’espressione scandalizzata di chi apprenda una novità sgradita.  
Forse perché già conosce il copione.  
Forse perché, ai suoi occhi, è qualcosa che somiglia quasi a un lieto fine.  
   
“Ma… L’unicorno, Albus!”  
   
Il timbro di Minerva è debole. Il suo sguardo, preoccupato.  
   
“Non credo che quanto accaduto possa ripetersi,” dice asciutto. “D’altro canto, sappiamo bene che la statura del nemico è tale da non farci trascurare nulla. Non certo…”  
   
“Un Mangiamorte, Preside?”  
   
Vitious è uomo di poche parole ma solido buonsenso. Piton s’irrigidisce e tace. È un eccellente soldato, Severus; forse il miglior seme che abbia mai gettato per assicurare loro un futuro. A tutti loro.  
   
“No. È un ragazzo che ha sbagliato, ma che ha saputo rimediare. Nella vita non sono gli errori a raccontare chi sei, quanto il modo in cui domandi perdono.”  
   
La Sprite annuisce. Le resistenze sono ormai blande.  
   
“Amici cari, siete dunque pronti a regalarmi il vostro voto? Volete concedere a Florian Von Kessel di sottomettersi al giudizio del Cappello?”  
   
   
È stato quasi un plebiscito. L’unico parere contrario, come prevedibile, appartiene a Hagrid.  
   
“Dunque è deciso. Gli invieremo un gufo per l’ammissione a Hogwarts.”  
   
I professori annuiscono e si congedano silenziosi; solo Severus resta, contratto e immobile.  
Sa già cosa vuole domandare e immagina che la risposta non gli piacerà.  
   
“Non ho il potere che credi, Severus. Il cammino che il Destino ha in serbo per Draco Malfoy è evidentemente un altro…”

***

 **19.07.1995** , _Lübeck – St. Petri-Hospital_

Un vento tiepido gioca con la tenda e sfiora la pelle come una liquida carezza. Florian solleva le palpebre e il suo sguardo insegue il mobile cielo tedesco. Grosse nuvole, trascinate dalle correnti, si arricciano e corrono corrono chissà dove.  
   
 _Io, invece…_  
   
È un pensiero triste, che inghiotte a fatica, eppure deve mandarlo giù e, se possibile, farsene una ragione. Dicono che è solo questione di tempo, ma Florian preferisce non credere a niente e sognare a occhi aperti d’essere lassù. Lontano e imprendibile.  
   
“Ti sei svegliato presto.”  
Kaspar siede in un angolo del letto, lo sguardo fisso a un nodo di dita e lenzuola.  
“Provi ancora dolore?”  
   
Non ha una risposta da dargli, perché le ferite, sopra e sotto la pelle, sono state troppe.  
A volte pensa che morire sarebbe stato un sollievo.  
A volte si vergogna di quello che è diventato.  
Le mani di Kaspar sono calde, così il suo sguardo. Cominciano a conoscersi solo ora, loro due: un affetto nuovo e fragile come un cucciolo appena nato, fatto di gesti lenti e parole faticose.  
   
“Sei solo?”  
“Sì. Klaus e nostro padre sono partiti ieri sera.”  
“Oggi è il giorno del processo, vero?”  
   
Kaspar fatica a rispondergli. Florian sorride. “Non potete nascondermi niente: sono rimasto storpio, ma l’udito è quello di prima.”  
Kaspar chiude il pugno. La carne si tende sulle nocche quasi con violenza. “Non usare quella parola,” sussurra – ringhia.  
Florian distoglie lo sguardo. Sotto un velo di seta, il cordolo della grossa cicatrice che gli attraversa l’addome è un bruco repellente.  
“A me non importa. Almeno sono vivo.”  
Kaspar serra le labbra, una smorfia tesa e triste. “Sì, almeno sei vivo,” dice, e gli allontana con premura qualche ciocca dal viso.  
“Klaus mi ha detto che anche tu…”  
“È diverso, Florian. Io sono un soldato e ho scelto di combattere. Quello che è successo… Potrei dire che me la sono cercata.”  
Florian solleva il braccio sinistro. Ha perso tanto peso che la manica scivola con naturalezza sino all’omero. Il marchio nero è una bestemmia che ruggisce.  
“No. _Io_ ho meritato quel che ho avuto, Kaspar… E adesso sono maledetto. Forse l’unica ingiustizia è che nessuno mi abbia chiesto di pagare per…”  
“Shhh… Kein Wort, Welpe.” ( _Non una parola di più, cucciolo_ )  
Kaspar lo accoglie tra le proprie braccia, come non ha mai fatto quando era un bambino e ne avrebbe avuto davvero bisogno. Allora, all’alba della sua storia, credere nel calore di quell’affetto avrebbe potuto cambiare _tutto_. Avrebbe avuto una piccola luce a rischiarare il buio, non la bulimia feroce del buco nero che gli ha maciullato la vita.  
Kaspar lo lascia piangere: non allenta la stretta, né lo respinge.  
Non gli chiede d’essere un Von Kessel o un Wittgenstein, né niente. È solo un piccolo fratello stupido e spaventato.  
“Facciamo un patto, noi due, va bene?” mormora al suo orecchio. “Non ne saprà niente nessuno, né Klaus, né nostro padre.”  
Florian, il viso nascosto nell’incavo della spalla fraterna, gli concede un assenso che somiglia allo gnaulio di un gattino.  
“Siamo vivi, piccolo. Abbiamo percorso la nostra strada fino in fondo e abbiamo scoperto che era un vicolo cieco. Siamo tornati indietro. Vuol dire che abbiamo una seconda possibilità.”  
Le dita di Kaspar gli accarezzano con gentilezza la schiena, là dove c’è un’altra cicatrice e la carne è ancora viva.  
“Non possiamo dimenticare, ma dobbiamo andare avanti.”  
Florian tira su con il naso. “Vuol dire che sposi Margaretha?”  
Kaspar sogghigna e poi lo solleva di peso. “… Vuol dire che proviamo a rimetterci in piedi. Tutti e due.”

***

 **19.07.1995** , _Londra – Wizengamot._

 _Colpevole._  
Hermione strizza con forza le palpebre, ma una grossa lacrima cola giù comunque, densa quasi fosse mercurio.  
 _Colpevole._  
Era sicura che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Che avrebbe potuto…  
   
“La pianti?”  
   
Ron le allaccia le spalle e la trascina a sé. Profuma d’estate, di sole, di polvere. Profuma della libertà che ha respirato mille volte alla Tana e che ora la spaventa.  
Draco finirà ad Azkaban. Draco non avrà più…  
   
“Poteva ucciderti, lo capisci o no?”  
   
La voce di Ron trasuda irritazione, ma sul fondo si avverte soprattutto il calore generoso di chi ama senza ombre e senza compromessi.  
   
“Lasciami in pace,” singhiozza. La folla si sta disperdendo.  
 _Lui_ è stato ingoiato da una giustizia in cui non crede più.  
A qualche passo dal luogo in cui piange la più triste e dolorosa delle sconfitte, c’è chi festeggia. Sirius è stato riabilitato: Harry ha una famiglia, ora. Ha un padrino, una casa, un futuro diverso da quello dipinto dalle mille ombre di un sottoscala.  
Ron allenta la stretta, poi la guarda dritta in faccia. “Avevo proprio ragione… Tu non capisci niente.”  
Hermione si morde le labbra, a testa bassa. Un presagio triste le schiaccia il petto e amplifica la sensazione straniante e straziante d’essere la sola a _sapere_ ; la sola a intravedere il baratro oltre un ingannevole arcobaleno.  
Voldemort è tornato e ha già cominciato a divorare brani della sua felicità. Quanti bocconi pretenderà ancora?  
Ron le volge le spalle. I suoi capelli sono oro rosso nel grigiore scialbo di un consesso di burocrati. Una fiamma, forse una speranza.  
O un oracolo disperato.  
Rosso è il colore della guerra, del sangue, dell’amore.  
Hermione si asciuga le guance e cerca l’uscita.  
È azzurro il cielo di Londra e l’aria ha un buon profumo.  
Chiude gli occhi.  
Una mano cerca la sua. “Sono contento di non essere una femmina.” La voce di Ron è piena di calore, perché è senza pelle, lui: senza pelle e senza maschere. “Perciò… Smettila anche tu.”  
Dovrebbe dirgli che è un’imposizione stupida e una proposta surreale, ma la verità è che Hermione legge l’interlinea e sa che ha ragione lui… Che ha ragione Ron.  
Ha dormito per un anno intero e a svegliarla è stato un bacio avvelenato: ora deve trovare il coraggio di tornare alla vita, perché con gli occhi chiusi inciampi – e cadere fa male.  
Hermione, invece, vuole andare avanti.  
Ha colto la rosa, accettato la ferita, vinto il sonno della Bella Addormentata. Del biancospino resta ormai solo l’infinita tristezza dell’ossimoro: crescere e cicatrizzare sono la stessa cosa.  
Il fiore e la sua spina.


End file.
